El rey oscuro de la devastación
by novablood96
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si presenciaras dos veces la muerte de las personas más importantes para ti? Issei Hyoudou podría contestar esa pregunta, hasta ahora su vida normal no ha sido más que tragedias. Pero todo va a cambiar pronto. Issei Super-Demonio/ no tan pervertido/ diferente nacimiento/ Lemmon/ Harem. RESUBIDO
1. El entrenamiento de Hyoudou Issei

**Hola a todos, iba a publicar esta historia el viernes, pero por alguna razón sentí el deseo de subirla este día. Por lo que espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios... Cualquier duda siempre pueden habermele saber por medio de los reviews. Gracias y espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto.**

* * *

¿Como seria la vida, después de presenciar dos veces la muerte de las personas más importantes para ti?

Issei Hyoudou, un joven de 17 años podría contestar esa pregunta sino estuviera ahora a punto de morir a manos de un ángel caído que se hacía pasar por su novia, la vida de Issei o como es más fácil Ise, no es algo que envidiar hasta ahora que está por morir, pero su historia comienza hace 14 años cuando Issei apenas era un pequeño de 3 años.

 _Esta es... La historia de Hyoudou Issei. _

**Hace 14 años.**

La historia comienza en el inframundo, el hogar de los demonios y lugar de penas para las almas humanas.

Separada de toda la civilización demoníaca se encontraba una humilde casa, ubicada escondida en una montaña con mucha vegetación y muchísimo más espacio libre. En esta casa residían dos singulares demonios.

Seirin Zagan y Christoph Valefor, dos demonios de clase superior, con poderes realmente inimaginables. Ellos habían sido dos prodigios en su juventud hace muchos años, luego mientras eran adultos, cayó la primera gran guerra entre facciones.

Ambos demonios sirvieron del lado de los antiguos Maou como poderosisimos generales siempre fieles a los viejos Maous. Fue en una de las batallas en la que el escuadrón de Seirin estaba en problemas, que Christoph por si solo llegó a apoyar y darle un giro al escenario. Fue entonces que se conocieron.

Decir que se enamoraron a primera vista sería una mentira, ya que Seirin era una mujer que le gustaba arreglar todo por si misma y sólo le importaban las batallas, por eso fue apodada como 'la princesa inalcanzable' , en cambio Christoph era del tipo de demonio que le gustaba apoyar.

Seirin era una mujer de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la espalda , ojos color verde y de cuerpo voluptuoso, vestía normalmente una chaqueta blanca con bordes negros abotonada hasta el cuello, un short que le llegaba hasta los muslos del mismo color que la chaqueta, revelando sus hermosas piernas y calzaba unas sandalias altas.

Christoph era un hombre alto, de buena complexión, sus ojos eran color violeta profundo, su cabello era negro como la noche y peinado hacia atrás, tenía una barba a medio crecer que le daba un estilo varonil y atractivo. Tenía cicatrices en sus brazos por las constantes batallas.

Su relación fue bastante tensa en un principio, ya que Seirin no soportaba para nada la actitud de Christoph, aunque Christoph si tenía un enamoramiento secreto por ella. Pero ocurrió una noche en la que Seirin se encontraba en su escondite privado, que usaba para relajarse.

Unos hombres, miembros de la facción Anti-Maou que querían eliminar a los generales de los Maou, descubrieron la ubicación del escondite de Seirin y con magia de paralización atacaron y secuestraron a la mujer para poder matarla.

Seirin, aceptando que todo estaba por terminar, no tenía de otra más que rendirse ante su destino y aceptar la muerte.

 _"Perdonenme, madre, padre... No podré cumplir su sueño."_ Pensaba con dolor mientras estaba por ser ejecutada en una parte pérdida del bosque en donde se encontraba su escondite.

Cuando la espada del líder, estaba por atravesar su corazón, un potente estallido se escuchó cerca de ahí.

Seirin abrió los ojos en shock por lo que veía. Christoph se había interpuesto entre el líder y ella, con solo su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que lastimen a esta hermosa mujer." Y con esas palabras, Christoph los desapareció a todos en una especie de estallido de magia oscura, o más específicamente, magia de oscuridad.

"Oi, ¿Estas bien, princesa de Zagan?" Le preguntó Christoph sin volver a verla.

"S-si." Respondió Seirin, los efectos de la parálisis comenzaban a pasar, pero como había sido amarrada de manos y pies, aún se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

"Ya veo, me alegro... De haber llegado a tiempo." Dijo volviendo a verla.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Seirin, cuando vio como Christoph había sido despojado de su ojo derecho por protegerla del ataque.

"C-Christoph..." Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Vaya... Jamás espere ver el día en que la princesa inalcanzable llorara del susto." Dijo liberandola de su amarre y ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

"C-Christoph... T-Tu... ¡Tu ojo!" Exclamó comenzando a sollozar y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Christoph.

"No te preocupes por eso... Es solo un pequeño precio en favor de tu vida." Dijo con voz serena mientras abrazaba suavemente a Seirin.

Luego de ese suceso, los dos llevaron una relación secreta. Durante el día eran los más poderosos generales de los Maou originales, pero por la noche eran dos amantes que se reunían en secreto por la guerra.

Después de la muerte de los Maou, Christoph y Seirin no tenían más razones para continuar en las batallas, así que juntos decidieron huir una noche y dejar atrás todo lo que les impedía estar juntos.

Pasaron muchos años teniendo una vida llena de tranquilidad, siempre había algunos problemas, pero lo que los hacia una hermosa pareja era que a pesar de todo, siempre terminaban arreglandose.

Su amor llegó a dar frutos cuando nació su pequeño y amado hijo, Valefor-Zagan Issei. El producto de su amor. Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. El nacimiento de Issei fue particularmente complicado.

Cuando Seirin estaba en labor de parto, los poderes de Issei se desataron, una onda de energía envolvió toda la casa en la que vivían, la naturaleza estaba reaccionando violentamente ante el nacimiento del pequeño.

Seirin estaba pasando por un dolor descomunal, Christoph no tuvo mas opción que con un potente sello que bloqueaba permanente sus poderes, detuvo la manifestación de su hijo y selló sus poderes de forma temporal, Seirin por su parte, el dar a luz a su hijo comprometió una gran carga para su cuerpo por lo que sus poderes quedaron reducidos a casi nada.

Luego de todo el proceso de parto, los tres pasaron una tranquila noche, aunque su casa se encontraba completamente destruida.

Christoph explicó que el sello que puso en Ise reduciría sus poderes a casi nada, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero esperaba que fuera el suficiente como para que pudiera controlarlo o de lo contrario tendrían muchos problemas.

Luego de 3 años Ise viva pacíficamente con sus padres, eran una familia feliz que se tenían amor de sobra, lastimosamente, una noche todo cambio para ellos.

Unos demonios que aún tenían secuelas de la guerra y gran rencor contra los antiguos Maou, descubrieron la verdad tras la vida de Christoph y Seirin y decidieron darles fin a sus vidas,como una forma de hacerlos pagar por sus años de servicio en la guerra.

Los demonios, prendieron en llamas la casa de los tres y si trataban de escapar, estarían listos para asesinar lo que sea que saliera.

"¿Christoph, que podemos hacer?" Preguntó Seirin mientras cargaba a Ise en sus manos.

"Solo hay algo que podemos hacer... Escucha cariño, lo más importante es mantener a nuestro amado hijo con vida así que... Esta será nuestra última misión." Dijo con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejía.

Los demonios esperaron durante algunos minutos, hasta que Christoph salió de la casa, había botado la puerta y la ocupó para tratar de apartar a los demonios que estaban en frente.

De esta forma, le dio tiempo a Seirin para que escapara con Issei en sus brazos, algunos demonios iban a ir por ellos, pero Christoph se les interpuso.

"Solo tocarán a mi familia... Después de haberme matado." Diciendo eso se preparó para atacar a aquellos demonios. _"Issei, mi hijo... Siempre estaremos contigo, por eso... ¡Vive por nosotros!"_ Y con ese pensamiento, dio su vida para darles unos minutos de ventaja a su amada familia, que cambió su vida.

Seirin corría desesperadamente, con lágrimas desbordandose de sus ojos, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que había huido, sabía que los demonios no tardarían en encontrarla, y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, Issei se había despertado y había comenzado a llorar porque vio a su mami llorando.

"Shh... Shh... Aquí está mami, cariño." Dijo ocultandose detrás de un árbol y acostando a Issei en el suelo.

"Issei, mi amado Issei, no sabes lo feliz que nos has hecho a tu padre y a mi... Perdonanos, porque no podremos estar más contigo en este mundo... Pero siempre estaremos dentro de ti." Dijo besando a Issei en la frente y dejándole una marca mágica que desapareció casi al instante .

"Te amamos hijo... Papi te ama, mami te ama." Dijo llorando al ver como Issei trataba de abrazarla. "Por favor... Vive." Y con eso, ocupó todo el poder que le quedaba para transportar a su hijo, hasta un lugar seguro.

Poco tiempo después, Seirin se unió a su esposo en la eternidad, donde estarían juntos velando siempre por el producto de su amor.

* * *

 **El mundo humano**

Issei apareció mediante un círculo de magia en un parque de una ciudad de Japón llamada Kouh. El pequeño niño, al notar la ausencia de sus padres rompió en llanto por encontrarse solo en un lugar desconocido.

"¿Escuchaste eso querido?" Preguntó una mujer que pasaba junto a su esposo por aquel parque. El nombre de esta mujer era Stella Hyoudou.

"Suena como un bebé." Dijo su esposo, Richard Hyoudou, al escuchar los llantos.

Ambos fueron hasta donde provenían los llantos, encontrando al pequeño Issei envuelto en un manto que tenia bordado su nombre.

"Aquí dice Issei." Dijo Stella sosteniendo a Issei en sus brazos.

"¡Hola! ¡Encontramos a su bebé!" Dijo Richard tratando de buscar a los padres del niño, pero nadie llegó en su encuentro.

"Richard, no podemos dejar a este pequeño bebé aquí." Dijo Stella preocupada mientras se aferraba a Issei.

"Lo se querida... Lo mejor será quedarnos con el hasta que veamos que podemos hacer." Y con eso, se llevaron al pequeño Issei junto con ellos.

En un principio, habían planeado llevar a Issei a las autoridades para que pudieran investigar sobre sus verdaderos padres, pero al poco tiempo, fueron encariñandose con el pequeño bebé, así que decidieron hacerse cargo del pequeño ellos mismos.

Conservaron el nombre de Issei y le colocaron el apellido Hyoudou, y así es como Issei volvió a formar parte de una familia pacífica y normal.

Con el tiempo, los recuerdos de su verdadera familia se volvieron sueños borrosos que terminaban en fragmentos de recuerdos, para el pequeño niño, no tenía sentido y simplemente los guardo para el.

* * *

 **Cuatro años después**

A la edad de siete años, Issei Hyoudou tenía una vida completamente normal, iba a la escuela, tenía algunos amigos y todo era normal.

Sus padres le daban tanto amor como era posible, le ayudaban en la escuela y en todo lo que podían, Issei había crecido como un niño de cabello café, que le quedaba un poco por debajo del cuello, tenía heterocromia, su ojo derecho era de color violeta profundo, mientras que su ojo izquierdo era de color azul.

También tenía una especie de marca en su espalda, era de color morado y parecía un tatuaje, cuando sus padres llevaron a su hijo al médico, determinaron que era una muy extraña clase de marca de nacimiento. Aunque realmente no pudieron determinar de lo que se trataba.

Un día, Issei se encontraba saliendo de su escuela, el padre de una de sus amigas lo llevó hasta su casa. Issei entro emocionado por contarles a sus padres todo lo que había hecho ese día.

Pero su emoción se convirtió en sorpresa cuando entró en su hogar. Todo estaba destruido, era como si una bomba estalló en el interior de la casa, nada se había salvado.

Buscando en el interior, encontró que no estaba solo, un hombre alto vestido con una túnica negra, cabello largo color verde, con lentes de lectura, tenían del cuello a sus padres quienes encontraban en un lamentablemente estado.

Detrás de aquel hombre, se encontraban otros dos, de aspecto más fornido, con algo que parecían ser alas de murciélago saliendo de su espalda.

"Ahora... Lo diré por última vez, donde está el monstruo Issei." Dijo el hombre apretando más a los señores Hyoudou.

"Ya les dijimos... Lo enviamos a estudiar al extranjero." Dijo Richard mientras era apretado por el cuello.

"Haaaaaaa... Humanos, no son más que cucarachas molestas para nosotros." Dijo soltando a los padres de issei.

"Ya no nos sirven de nada... Acaben rápido con ellos." Le dijo a sus acompañantes antes de desaparecer ennun círculo de magia azul con un símbolo en medio.

Los dos hombres invocación magia de en sus manos y caminaron hasta los padres de Issei.

"¡Alto!" Grito Issei saliendo de su escondite.

"¡Issei! ¡¿que estas haciendo aquí?! ¡Tienes que irte!" Le dijeron sus padres.

"Con que en el extranjero." Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Por favor, no les hagan daño a mis padres... Haré lo que sea." Rogó Issei con lágrimas en el rostro.

"Lo siento pequeño." Y con eso, los dos demonios atravesaron el cuerpo de los padres de issei con sus ataques.

Issei corrió hasta donde cayeron los cuerpos de sus padres.

"Issei... Corre." Fue lo que dijo su padre antes de dejar de respirar.

"Mamá... Papá." Sollosaba Issei abrazando a sus padres.

"Ahora pequeño... Es tu turno." Los dos hombres formaron sus ataques nuevamente y estaban preparados para acabar con la vida de Issei, sin embargo, el aire comenzó a sentirse más pesado, un extraño rayo color morado estremeció el hogar de los Hyoudou y fue a caer justo sobre la espalda de Issei, donde se encontraba su marca de nacimiento.

Los demonios vieron con terror como alrededor del pequeño niño se formaba un torbellino de energía entre oscura y violeta, alrededor del cuerpo del niño, unas marcas negras comenzaron a aparecerle, también su cabello comenzó a crecer y se le volvió negro con algunas hebras color plateado .

"Los matare." Dijo Issei con una voz demoníaca antes de envolver toda la casa en su energía oscuro, desapareciendo a aquellos demonios.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

"Aquí es, Sirzechs-sama." Dijo un hombre que apareció desde un círculo mágico color rojo, detrás de él, se encontraba un hombre de cabello carmesí, piel blanca, cubierto por una túnica gris, con líneas doradas y debajo de eso tenía una camisa y pantalón blanco.

"Gracias Souji." Dijo el actual Lucifer entrando en la residencia, o lo que quedaba de la residencia Hyoudou. "Así que aquí fue el lugar donde se originó el poder de un Super-Demonio." Dijo inspeccionando en lugar.

"¿Cree usted que se trate de Rizevim?" Preguntó Souji.

"Es probable, ya que es el único del que no hemos sabido nada en mucho tiempo." Dijo viendo por los alrededores.

Sirzechs alcanzo a ver por la comisura de sus ojos las siluetas de dos personas en la pared, era como si hubiesen sido calcinadas y solamente quedaban sus rastros hechos de cenizas pegados a la pared.

"¡Sirzechs-sama, por aquí!" Grito Souji desde otra parte de la casa.

Sirzechs llegó hasta donde estaba su siervo y vio como un pequeño niño se encontraba debajo de algunos escombros de la casa.

[Boost!] Se escuchó repentinamente

Sirzechs y Souji vieron que aquella voz provenía de hecho, del brazo izquierdo del niño, que estaba recubierto por un guante de color rojo con algunas líneas doradas y una gema de color verde.

"Rápido Souji, saquemoslo de ahí." Dijo Sirzechs y con sus poderes demoníacos sacaron a Issei de los escombros.

"Increíble, es el portador del dragón rojo emperador, el Sekiryuutei." Dijo Sirzechs.

"¿Es un demonio?"Preguntó Souji.

"No siento poder demoníaco alguno proviniendo de él... Así que no es un demonio y tampoco causó la destrucción de este lugar." Le respondió Sirzechs.

"Entonces es solo una víctima... ¿Que haremos con el, mi señor?"

"Por ahora... Voy a llevarlo al inframundo."

* * *

 **Hola mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto en el que estuve trabajando recientemente, me sentí muy inspirado debido a la 3 temporada de Highschool DxD y también a los recientes fics que he estado leyendo, así que quise hacer uno yo también. Ya conocen la dinámica de mis nuevos proyectos, si veo actividad osea una buena cantidad de reviews y seguidores, entonces lo continuaré, claro que también seguiré actualizando cada semana mis otros trabajos, ustedes saben que si fallo en las actualizaciones, entonces lo compensó con otro capítulo, por lo que está en ustedes.**

 **Esta historia será un harem con algunos miembros originales del harem de Issei y otros que no lo están pero que yo los incluire, también Issei no será un pervertido, pienso hacer de este Issei un hombre diferente al del anime, no un princeso xD aunque me agrada mucho el Issei original.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, les publicaré las mujeres que formarán parte del harem hasta el próximo capítulo, si es que llega a haber otro, pero como los digo, todo está en ustedes. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y nos veremos después, sigan pendientes de mi página de Facebook By:novablood para más información, los veré luego.**

 **Novablood96**


	2. Dragon Rage

_Dragon Rage._

"¿D-Donde... Donde estoy?"

Issei se encontraba recién despertando en un extraño cuarto que estaba decorado completamente del color carmesí, tenía vendas alrededor de su frente y en su abdomen.

"Así que finalmente despiertas." Dijo un hombre de cabello carmesí parado en la entrada de la habitación.

"¿Q-Quien eres tú? ¿Donde estoy?" Pregunto el pequeño Issei asustado.

"Tranquilo pequeño niño, no voy a hacerte daño." Dijo el hombre comenzando a entrar en la habitación.

"Mi nombre es Sirzechs, Sirzechs Lucifer... Uno de los cuatro reyes demonios y ahora te encuentras en mi castillo." Dijo llegando a un lado de la cama dónde se encontraba Issei.

"¿Rey demonio?" Dijo confundido. "¡Espera! ¿¡Dónde están mis padres!?" Pregunto alarmado.

"Tranquilo, primero que nada, me gustaría saber tu nombre y que me contarás lo último que recuerdas." Dijo Sirzechs en tono sereno para tratar de calmar a Issei.

"Mi nombre... Es Hyoudou Issei, lo último que recuerdo... Lo último que recuerdo..." Las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche llegaban a su cabeza.

"Yo llegué a mi casa, se encontraba completamente destruida por dentro y tres personascon alas de murciélago... Ellos tenían a mis padres, dijeron que me buscaban a mi, pero mis padres no les dijeron nada, el líder que era un hombre alto de pelo verde desapareció en una especie de círculo después de que mis padres no les dijera dónde estaba, los otros dos que se quedaron iban a matarlos con extrañas cosas saliendo de sus manos, así que salí de mi escondite y les pedí que no los lastimaran, pero ellos..." Dijo mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de su rostro.

"Luego de eso no recuerdo lo que sucedió." Dijo Issei.

"Entiendo, lamentablemente cuando llegamos a tu casa no encontramos a nadie más que a ti." Le dijo Sirzechs a Issei. "Estabas muy herido y débil así que para evitar que murieran te traje aquí y te cure yo mismo."

"Entonces es cierto... Mis padres no están más." Dijo Issei triste.

"Veras Issei-kun... Hay algo que debes de saber sobre las personas que te atacaron." Dijo Sirzechs seriamente. "Ellos eran demonios, demonios de verdad."

"¿D-Demonios?"

"Si, ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios... Todo eso es real, y ahora tu te encuentres en en el inframundo, hogar de todos los demonios."

"¿P-por que me buscaban esos sujetos?" Pregunto Issei.

"Esto es solo una suposición, pero creo que se debe a lo que tienes dentro de ti." Le respondió. "Issei-kun, quiero que te concéntres en lo más poderosos que te ocurra y lo mantengas en tu mente."

"¿Lo más fuerte que se me ocurra...?" Issei pensó en un personaje anime que el admiraba desde hace tiempo, se concentró en la imagen de su héroe y repentinamente pudo sentir como algo aparecía en su brazo izquierdo.

[Boost]

Un guante rojo con líneas doradas, de tamaño considerable y con dos gemas de color verde apareció en su brazo.

"Entonces es cierto... El Sekiryuutei ya ha nacido." Dijo Sirzechs.

"Veras Issei-kun, lo que tienes en tu brazo es un engranaje sagrado, una de las armas que dio les dio a los humanos para que se pudieran defender de algún peligro fuera de lo natural... Pero tu posees un Longinus, una especie más poderosa de los engranajes sagrados."

"¿Entonces los demonios me querían por este poder?"

"Es probable, pero los demonios tienen estrictamente prohibido el atacar a los humanos, los que te atacaron aquella vez, son probablemente renegados que buscan demostrar su propia supremacía, aun así... Realmente lamento lo que te sucedió." Dijo Sirzechs inclinándose como acto de disculpa.

"N-No haga eso... Un rey no debe inclinarse ante alguien como yo... A-además, no fue su culpa... De no ser por usted, probablemente ya estaría muerto, soy yo quien le debe la vida." Dijo Issei inclinándose también.

"Entiendo... Veras Issei-kun, podría regresarte al mundo humano si así lo deseas, pero puede ser que otros demonios callejeros o ángeles caídos quieran volver a hacerte daño... También puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, hay alguien que podría ayudarte a controlar tu poder, y puedes venir a visitarme cuantas veces quieras... Pero todo es tu decisión."

Issei considero lo que Sirzechs le había propuesto, quería estar en su mundo, pero no quería que alguien volviera a morir por su culpa, no quería perder a alguien más.

"Sirzechs-sama... Me quedaré aquí, y entrenare para volverme más fuerte." Dijo con una mirada decidida.

"Bien, arreglare todo para que tu estadía aquí sea de provecho, no sólo en tu entrenamiento, también en tu educación, espero que nos llevemos bien, Issei-kun."

"Gracias, Sirzechs-sama, siempre estaré en deuda con usted." Dijo inclinándose ante Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, Ajuka Beelzebud-sama se encuentra aquí." Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, cuerpo voluptuoso vestida con una camisa blanca de botones y una falda rosada que le llegaba hasta sus pies.

"Gracias Ayaka, iré de inmediato." Le respondió Sirzechs. "Bueno Issei-kun, descansa por ahora ya que mañana te llevaré a conocer a tu entrenador por los próximos años." Dijo con una sonrisa y luego salió de la habitación.

 _"Mamá... Papá... Los amo."_ Pensó Issei antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Sirzechs llegó hasta la sala de su castillo dónde lo estaba esperando su amigo y rival de toda la vida.

"¿Entonces, despertó o no?" Preguntó Ajuka.

"Si, hable con él y accedió a permanecer en el inframundo."

"Pero aún así es extraño... Se supone que un humano por si mismo no puede despertar el Sacred Gear, ¿Como es que el pudo hacerlo?" Pregunto Sirzechs.

"No lo se, no se detecta ni si quiera un poco de energía demoníaca en él, pero estoy bastante seguro que la marca en su espalda tiene las respuestas a nuestras dudas... Investigare al respecto y te mantendré al tanto de cualquier información." Dijo Ajuka.

"Bien, nos vemos." y así desapareció Ajuka.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Sirzechs había llevado a Issei a una región montañosa muy apartada de su castillo.

"¿Quien me ayudara a controlar mi poder, Sirzechs-sama?" Preguntó Issei.

"Lo verás pronto, Issei-kun."

Después de continuar caminando, un poderoso estruendo se escuchó muy cerca, Issei se asustó un poco, mientras que Sirzechs hizo una leve sonrisa.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, que hace el gran Maou-sama en mi hogar." Un imponente dragón de gran tamaño apareció de entre dos grandes elevaciones de roca.

"Tannin, el dragón meteoro, es un gusto verte, estoy aquí para solicitar un favor." Le dijo Sirzechs.

"¿Que podría querer de mi?"

"Este chico, es el nuevo Sekiryuutei y me gustaría que lo entrenes como tu aprendiz."

"El Sekiryuutei... Ha sido un tiempo, Ddraig."

[Ha, pero si no es otro que Tannin."

El guante en el brazo izquierdo de Issei apareció y una voz profunda comenzó a hablar desde una de las gemas.

"¿Que opinas de tu nuevo contenedor, parece tener potencial para haberte podido aparecer siendo sólo un niño."

[No sabría decirte, por ahora no siento mucho poder dentro de él... Es como si algo lo estuviera bloqueando]

"¿Q-Quien eres?" Preguntó Issei.

[Mi nombre es Ddraig, el dragón rojo emperador... Y tu eres mi compañero, Hyoudou Issei.]

"Compañero." Dijo Issei.

"Entonces, ¿Que dices, Tannin?" Pregunto nuevamente Sirzechs.

"Pues, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer... Supongo que estará bien, en diez años este pequeño ya deberabser capaz de activar su Balance Breaker."

"Bien, pero por los fines de semana estará estudiando junto a un instructor para no dejar de lado su educación."

"Esta bien."

"Bueno Issei-kun, supongo que nos veremos hasta el próximo fin de semana."

"Si, Sirzechs-sama."

* * *

 **10 años después**

"¿Entonces, como han sido los resultados de Issei-kun?" Pregunto Sirzechs.

Diez años habían pasado desde que Issei había entrenado con Tannin, entrenaba día y noche con aquel dragón, su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente, ahora era más alto, su cabello le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombres, había desarrollado una excelente complexión, pero en cuanto a su magia se refería, no había tenido muy buen avance.

"Pues, su poder podría estar al lado de un diablo de clase alta, el problema es que por la ausencia de poder mágico, no puede mantenerlo correctamente."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Alcanzo el estado de Balance Breaker, pero sólo puede mantenerlo como máximo por una hora, sus poderes son fuertes pero muy inestables, por lo que me centre en su desarrollo físico."

"Entonces, su lento desarrollo es debido a ese sello."

"¿Sello?" Pregunto Tannin.

"Veras Tannin..."

Ajuka averiguo todo lo que pudo acerca de la marca en la espalda de Issei, al parecer era un sello muy poderoso que suprimia casi a totalidad los poderes de quien la lleve, trato de encontrar la forma de quitarselo a Issei, pero al no saber de donde provenía, no había mucho que podía hacer.

"Entonces, ese niño podría tener un poder retenido." Preguntó Tannin.

"Si, pero hasta que no podamos desatarlo, o saber que es realmente, deberíamos dejar que tenga una vida humana lo más normal posible." Dijo Sirzechs.

"Supongo que está bien... El chico merece al menos un poco de tranquilidad, no ha sido más que entrenamiento y entrenamiento."

"Si, lo llevaré hasta su ciudad natal, y me encargaré de que estudie en la secundaria en la que estudia mi hermana."

"Ruin Princess... ¿Se ha encontrado anteriormente con el chico?"

"No, Rias venía pocas veces al castillo de Lucifer y cuando venía, Issei-kun se encontraba entrenando contigo."

"Ya veo... Avisare a Issei sobre el final de su entrenamiento está noche, para que te lo puedas llevar mañana."

"Hai, pero no le digas nada respecto al sello, no quiero crearle falsas esperanzas... Nos veremos mañana entonces."

* * *

 **Por la noche**

"¡Dragón Shoot!"

Issei se encontraba peleando en modo Balance Breaker en contra de Tannin en unabatalla de práctica.

Tannin había enviado un potente disparo de fuego, característico de él dragón meteoro, pero Issei logró contrarrestarlo con un poderoso Dragon Shoot.

"Bien hecho chico, pero aún falta mucho para superarme."

"Entonces es hora de subir de nivel." Dijo Issei y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

"Dragón rojo que dentro de mi te encuentras, soy el actual Sekiryuutei que ahora invoca tu verdadero poder."

"Libera tu energía para derrota a tus enemigos y hundirlos dentro de tu luz carmesí."

[Dragon Rage]

La armadura de Issei comenzó a sufrir algunos cambios, los propulsores de su espalda se extendieron y se volvieron de color azul, algunas partes de las piernas y los brazos se volvieron de color negro azabache.

[Dragon Imperial Booster]

Issei desapareció en un destello y poco después, le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Tannin en la mandíbula, luego nuevamente procedió a golpear a Tannin en el cuerpo y así estuvo golpeando a Tannin múltiples veces a increíbles velocidades.

[Dragon Imperial Fist]

Mientras Tannin estaba aturdido por los golpes, Issei se elevó arriba del gran dragón, impulso su puño derecho hacia atrás, aparecieron 5 círculos mágicos de color rojo, cada uno más grande que el anterior y después envío un el poderoso ataque hacia Tannin golpeando desde el aire provocando un poderoso destello de poder.

Cuando la destellante luz se había extinguido, Issei se encontraba en la cima de él acantilado en el que el y Tannin estaban peleando, la armadura de Issei se había ido y dejaba al joven cansado, con múltiples rasguños y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

"Un increíble ataque, chico." Tannin apareció volando, tenía varios rasguños y al parecer, un poco de sangre salía de su boca.

"El que me hayas hecho sangrar es prueba de lo mucho que haz mejorado." Dijo orgulloso. "Dragón Rage, la furia dragón, el poder que rivaliza con la Juggernaut Drive, sin sus terribles consecuencias."

"Pero no es suficiente... A causa de mi falta de poder mágico, no puedo mantener mi forma Rage por más de 10 segundos y si hago un ataque potente, mi armadura se desmonta de inmediato, la Balance Breaker solo dura una hora máximo, y después no podré moverme correctamente por otra hora... Soy demasiado débil aún."

"Ise... Creo que tu falta de poder también puede ser ser debido a tu falta de experiencia como humano... Has vivido tantas cosas malas, que no has tenido la oportunidad de vivir como un humano normal desde hace mucho tiempo... Sirzechs y yo hablamos ahora y hemos decidido enviarte de regreso al mundo humano, se que podrás cuidarte bien de ti mismo... Has amigos, ten una novia... O muchas si así quieres, pero debes tener una vida humana, tener experiencias fuera del inframundo."

"Volver... Al mundo humano..."

"Si, Sirzechs vendrá por ti mañana, ya tiene todo arreglado para tu casa y tus estudios."

"Volver al mundo humano... Si es lo que Sirzechs-sama desea, entonces esta bien para mi." Dijo Issei con respeto.

"Bien, descansa por ahora, he escuchado que la vida de un humano es muy extenuante." Dijo con una gota de sudor cayendo de su rostro.

"Si, Tannin-ossan."

Issei se fue a descansar hasta una cueva que se había convertido en su casa, el agotamiento lo llevó a quedarse dormido cuando su cabeza había tocado la improvisada cama que había construido.

Desde que había llegado al inframundo, había tenido un recurrente sueño en el que un hombre de ojos color violeta, cabello negro que tenia cierto aspecto familiar, lo veía con una sonrisa melancólica antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir corriendo.

Luego, el sueño se saltaba hasta donde una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes miraba a Issei con una triste sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos antes de también darle un beso en la frente.

Issei despertó sudando y jadeando, por alguna razón, ese sueño lo hacía sentir triste, se levantó de su cama, seco un poco su sudor y salió de la cueva, aunque no hay sol en el inframundo, Issei podía sentir que ya era de mañana.

"Estas despierto, Issei-kun."

"Si, siempre acostumbro a levantarme un poco temprano, Sirzechs-sama."

"Ya veo, ¿entonces estás listo?"

"Si, supongo que es hora... De volver al mundo humano."

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por su apoyo en el primer capítulo, realmente debo decir que me siento satisfecho por todos los reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Es hora de responder un par de cosas:**

 **\- Verán, después de considerarlo por 5 días, hablar con otros colegas escritores y pensarmelo hasta el cansancio... Decidí que Issei... SI será parte de la nobleza de Rias, ¿si se preguntan porque?**

 **Es porque hay cosas que sólo ocurrieron porque Issei formaba parte de la nobleza de Rias, como el Rating Game contra Phenex, o los miembros del consejo (que fue omitido en la tercera temporada)**

 **La Juggernaut Drive.**

 **La pelea y rivalidad contra Sairaorg.**

 **Pero para los que no apoyaban la idea de Issei siendo un siervo, no se preocupen que voy a cambiar muchos aspectos de nuestro protagonista, y no quisiera espoilearlos pero les pido que recuerden que Issei, en mi fic, es hijo de dos demonios de clase superior lo cual afectará de gran manera cuando esto se sepa.**

 **También haré otros cambios que espero que disfruten, haré lo mejor que pueda para satisfacer sus expectativas por lo que les pido que sean pacientes conmigo, nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y ahora hay otra cosa importante que debo decirles.**

 **Las integrantes del Harem de Issei son las siguientes :**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L. (en este fic, ella no es la esposa de Sirzechs, ese papel lo tiene mi Oc Ayaka. Por lo que Grayfia tendrá otra historia aquí, además ella tendrá su edad original porque realmente siento un tanto excitante el hecho de que una poderosa demonio se enamore de Issei)**

 **Koneko T.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Irina S.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Kuroka.**

 **Por ahora solo he pensado en ellas, para Asia y Ravel, pensé que les daría con Issei una relación de hermanas, y eso es definitivo, también lo discuti con otras personas y llegue a la conclusión de que seria lo mejor.**

 **Así que si ustedes tienen a otras chicas en mente para que sean parte del Harem a excepción de las dos anteriormente mencionadas, estoy dispuesto a considerarlo ya que el rey del harem si debe tener muchas chicas.**

 **Por último, tengo que decirles que la actualización de este fic serán los días lunes, sin interrumpir la actualización de mis fics de Fairy Tail los viernes. Recuerden seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para que estemos en contacto, gracias por su lectura y los veré en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	3. ¡Conseguí una novia!

_¡Conseguí una novia!_

"Creo que esto es un poco... Demasiado." Dijo Issei llegando a su casa acompañado de Sirzechs y Ayaka.

"Bueno, me gustaría que tu vida humana sea de lo más placentera posible, así que esto fue lo que resultó." Dijo Sirzechs con una suave sonrisa.

La casa de Issei tenía seis pisos de altura, Sirzechs le mostró la casa a Issei, el piso principal contaba con una gran sala con muchos lujos, un poderoso sistema de sonido y teatro en casa, computadoras y demás. También se encontraba en otra habitación la cocina totalmente equipada con múltiples instrumentos y comida, finalmente se encontraba el baño principal, que contaba con bañera, regadera y otras cosas.

El segundo y tercer piso eran para habitaciones, en cada piso se encontraban cinco habitaciones de gran tamaño, cada una con su propio baño y camas de gran tamaño.

El cuarto piso era básicamente un gimnasio con múltiples maquinas de ejercicio y una sencilla ducha.

El quinto piso era un jardín con una piscina semi-olimpica.

Pero no se detenía ahí, la casa también contaba con otros tres pisos de sótano, uno era para entrenamiento, donde se encontraba una especie de cancha para batallas de prácticas y otras cosas.

El siguiente piso era un onsen, con aguas termales, regaderas, saunas y muchos otros lujos que cualquiera podría disfrutar, y el último piso de sótano se encontraba vacío para cualquier uso que Issei deseara darle, incluso tenía algunas habitaciones extras.

"Quiero que lleves una vida humana normal, pero no hacen daño algunos lujos." Dijo Sirzechs en la sala.

"Está casa es autosustentable, es decir que aparte de tu ropa o la comida, ella hará todo lo demás, eso incluye la limpieza y otras cosas." Dijo Ayaka. "Además de que cuenta con muchas habitaciones secretas y otros misterios... Idea del arquitecto."

"Gracias Sirzechs-sama, Ayaka-san... Realmente estoy en deuda con ustedes." Dijo Issei inclinándose para agradecerles.

"De nada, ahora quiero que visites la academia Kouh en una hora, ahí tendrás una reunión introductoria con el director porque tus clases comienzan mañana, luego deberías de comprarte ropa y otras cosas, tu uniforme de la academia ya está en tu cuarto. Estaremos en contacto, suerte de ahora en adelante Issei-kun." Dijo Sirzechs.

"Cuidate Issei-san." Dijo Ayaka.

Luego de eso, los dos desaparecieron en un círculo de magia dejando a Issei solo en su nuevo hogar.

"Haaaaaaa... Este lugar es demasiado grande para una persona." Suspiro Ise.

Lo primero que decidió hacer fue salir a explorar un poco el vecindario para ver que tanto había cambiado desde su partida hace diez años.

Issei rondaba la ciudad vestido con una sencilla camiseta gris y un pantalón azul, la apariencia de Issei también había cambiado durante los años de entrenamiento, actualmente media 1 metro con 77, su cabello era de color castaño con varios mechones rubios y le llegaba hasta poco más abajo del cuello amarrado a una sola coleta en lugar de dos. Sus ojos aún eran de distinto color lo que le daba un aura de misterio y tenía una bien formada complexión que se hacía notar incluso debajo de su camiseta.

Estuvo caminando por lo menos media hora viendo los alrededores, algunas cosas cambiaron, otras no tanto pero seguía siendo el lugar donde creció.

Luego de explorar, fue hasta la academia Kouh, donde vio una gran cantidad de adolescentes de su edad.

 _"Vaya, es relajante el ver muchos chicos de mi edad que no tratan de matarme."_ Pensó Issei.

[Bueno, eso es porque estas en el mundo humano, donde pocos saben la verdad de los demonios.] contestó Ddraig.

 _"Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no dejó de sentir algunas presencias demoníacas por aquí."_

[Recuerda lo que dijo Sirzechs, puede que algún demonio de clase alta sea dueño de este territorio.]

 _"De ser así, supongo que debería darle su espacio, Sirzechs-sama quería que tuviera una vida humana lo más normal posible, así que dejaremos que sean ellos los que den el primer paso."_

[Como digas, compañero.]

Issei llegó hasta donde una chica de cabello café amarrado como cola de caballo con un listón rojo, vestida con un uniforme de Kendo.

"Disculpa, podrías decirme donde encuentro la oficina del director." Dijo Issei tocandole los hombros a la chica.

"¡Alejate de mi, pervertido!" Grito la chica dándose la vuelta para atacar a Issei con su espada de madera, sin embargo, Issei la detuvo fácilmente con una sola mano.

"Aunque no tengo la menor idea de porque estas furiosa o porque me llamas pervertido, lamentó la molestia e iré a preguntarle a alguien más." Dijo Issei Con gracia mientras soltaba lentamente la espada.

"¿E-Eh? ¡No, lo siento!" Grito la chica después de ver a Issei. "Es solo que en esta academia hay un par de chicos de lo más pervertido que les gusta molestarnos, por eso no podemos estar con la guardia baja... ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!" Dijo inclinándose.

"No, no... Puedo entender tu forma de reaccionar, no te preocupes todo está bien." Dijo Issei tranquilizando a la chica. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Issei, Hyoudou Issei." Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

"Y-Yo... Soy Murayama." Dijo la chica presentándose.

"Mucho gusto Murayama-san, por cierto, podrías ayudarme a encontrar la oficina del director, tengo una reunión introductoria para comenzar a estudiar en este lugar." Dijo Issei.

"Si, por aquí." Dijo con un rubor mientras le pedía a Issei que la siguiera.

Una vez llegando a la oficina del director, Murayama se despidió con la promesa de que se volverían a encontrar al día siguiente, luego de eso, Issei ingreso a la oficina del director.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y estoy aquí para una reunión introductoria con el director." Le dijo a la secretaria.

"Si, el director lo está esperando." Dijo mientras le indicaba la puerta. Issei tocó y abrió la puerta delante de él para encontrarse con un hombre poco mayor de treinta años sentado detrás de un escritorio.

"Ha, señor Hyoudou, lo estaba esperando." Dijo el director.

"Si, perdone mi demora pero mientras explotaba el vecindario me perdí." Dijo excusandose.

"No hay problema, un estudiante de intercambio de Escandinavia, debe acostumbrarse al lugar." Dijo el director.

 _"Así que eso fue lo que Sirzechs-sama invento para mi ingreso... Bueno al menos lo creyeron."_

Luego de un recorrido por la academia y la presentación de algunos de los maestros, Issei finalmente partió del lugar, pasaba por un puente cerca de un metro mientras suspirar en busca de un lugar donde comprar ropa y otras cosas para su nueva vida.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Issei salió de su casa vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kouh, una chaqueta negra manga larga, una camisa blanca de botones pero que llevaba sin abrochar, una camisa roja, pantalones negros y unos tenis color azul. Aún llevaba su cabello amarrado en una sola cola, pero sus cabellos de la cara los peinó con dirección a su derecha dándole un estilo sofisticado.

Llegó caminando hasta su academia, llevaba su cartera en su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda, camino tranquilamente escuchando algunos murmullos acerca de un nuevo príncipe.

 _"Vaya, dos príncipes estudiando en una academia, no creí que este lugar tuviera celebridades."_ Pensó Issei.

"¡Issei-san!" Escuchó Ise detrás de él.

"¡Ah! Murayama-san." Dijo Issei al ver a la chica que conoció ayer, que venía acompañada de otra chica de cabello corto.

"Buenos días, Issei-san." Saludo la chica.

"Buenos días." Le respondió Issei.

"Ella es Katase, esta conmigo en el club de kendo." Dijo presentando a su amiga.

"M-Mucho gusto, Issei-san." Dijo Katase.

"Mucho gusto, Katase-san."

"Así que, hoy es tu primer día como alumno de la academia Kouh." Dijo Murayama.

"Si, estoy en segundo año, clase 2-b." Dijo Issei.

"¡En serio!" Dijo Katase.

"¡Es la misma clase en la que estamos Katase y yo." Dijo Murayama antes de que sonará el timbre.

"Vamos a clases, será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde." Dijo Issei, y así fue llevado por sus dos nuevas compañeras al salón de clases.

Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento mientras que Issei permaneció afuera del salón de clases a la espera de que su profesor hiciera su presentación.

"Buenos días clase." Dijo el profesor llegando al salón de clases. "Antes de continuar con la clase de ayer, tenemos a un nuevo alumno de intercambio que estará estudiando con nosotros a partir de ahora." Dijo haciéndole la señal a Issei que entrará.

"Bueno hijo, bienvenido a la academia Kouh, por favor presentate." Dijo el profesor.

"Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y tengo 17 años, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora." Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Issei-kun?" Dijo el profesor, provocando que algunas chicas levantarán la mano.

"¿De que país vienes?" Pregunto una chica de pelo azul.

"Vengo de Escandinavia, pero solía vivir en esta ciudad hace diez años." Respondió tranquilamente, provocando algunos murmullos.

"Igual que Rias One-sama." Este comentario hizo que Issei frunciera levemente el seño, pero rápidamente volvió a su suave sonrisa.

"¿Acaso todos los escandinavos son hermosos?"

"¿De que color son exactamente tus ojos?" Pregunto otra chica.

"Pues la heterocromía ha provocado que mi ojo derecho sea de color violeta, mientras que mi ojo izquierdo sea de azul claro.

"Si no hay mas preguntas, Issei-kun puedes sentarte por haya." Dijo el profesor señalando un asiento vacío a la par de la ventana.

La clase transcurrió más o menos con normalidad, ya que muchas de las chicas veían no tan disimuladamente a Issei, mientras que el simplemente estaba aburrido de la clase ya que sus estudios en el castillo de Lucifer, lo adelantaron muchos años y ya sabía las cosas que vería este año.

Al sonar la campana, Issei salió rápidamente del salón ya que quería encontrar un lugar donde poder relajarse.

Llegó hasta un frondoso árbol cerca del viejo edificio de la escuela, se sentó ahí y luego comenzó a hablar con Ddraig.

 _"Estar aquí me hace extrañar estar con Tannin-ossan."_

[¿Es porque todo aquí es tan aburrido?]

 _"Algo así, pero pase la mayor parte de mi vida en el inframundo, conociendo personas y seres de gran poder... Supongo que sólo debo acostumbrarme a la vida de humano nuevamente."_

[Bueno, arriba de ti puede haber algo que te haga olvidar ese sentimiento de aburrimiento.]

Issei vio hacia arriba y se encontró con que una hermosa chica pelirroja, cuyo cabello era aún más rojo que la sangre, lo veía con ojos penetrantes. Ambos chocaron miradas, pro poco después, la chica pelirroja entro nuevamente a la habitación.

 _"Ruin Princess... La hermana de Sirzechs-sama también está en esta academia."_

[Así que la princesa del pelo carmesí de la ruina está aquí... Debe ser el destino.]

 _"No lo creo... Si Sirzechs-sama hubiera querido que la conociera, entonces me habría dicho que ella estudiaba aquí... Si ella es la dueña de este territorio, entonces dejemos que todo tome su curso... Por ahora debo seguir mi vida humana, tal vez como dijo Tannin-ossan... Debo conseguir una novia."_

Luego de más conversación entre Issei y Ddraig, la campana sonó indicando que era tiempo de volver a clases.

Todo el día transcurrió muy lento para Issei, ya que sabía casi todo lo que estaban dando en clases, así que más de una vez se quedo dormido, solo para ser despertado suavemente por alguna chica que no quería que lo regañaran.

* * *

 **Hora de salida - edificio de la vieja escuela**

A la hora de salir, Issei caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su hogar, mientras el salía, era vigilado desde el edificio de la vieja escuela por la belleza de pelo carmesí.

"Akeno... ¿Conoces algo acerca del chico nuevo de segundo año?" Pregunto Rias.

"Hyoudou Issei, estudiante de segundo año clase b, transferido de Escandinavia." Contestó otra hermosa chica de cabello negro amarrado en una cola naranja que le llegaba casi hasta los pies.

"Hyoudou Issei... Interesante..." Dijo Rias. "Koneko, necesito que lo observes en secreto." Le dijo a una chica de baja estatura y de cabello plateado que se hallaba sentada en un sillón.

"Si, Buchou." Dijo Koneko antes de salí de la sala.

"Ara ara... ¿Acaso nuestra querida Buchou habrá caído en el amor con este nuevo chico?" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

"El... Tiene algo que me llama la atención, quiero averiguar qué es, y hacerlo mio." Dijo mientras regresaba a su partida de ajedrez. "Por cierto... Jaque mate." Dijo mientras hacía el último movimiento que le dio la victoria.

"Ara... Y eso que puse más esfuerzo está vez." Dijo Akeno viendo el tablero.

* * *

 **Con Issei.**

Issei se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por un puente arriba de una calle, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer de comer.

"¿D-Disculpa?" Dijo una voz que interrumpió los pensamientos de Issei. Una chica que tenia el uniforme escolar de otra academia, cabello negro, lo veía con un rubor en su rostro.

[Compañero, ella es...]

 _"Lo se Ddraig, ella es un ángel caído..."_

[¿Que crees que pueda querer contigo?]

 _"No lo se... Sirzechs-sama no dijo nada acerca de ángeles caídos por aquí... Tampoco escuche nada de Azazel."_

[¿Crees que sea un ángel caído callejero?]

 _"O tal vez como yo, solo quiere una nueva vida... No parece mala persona, tal vez sea la señal de la que hablabas y pueda hacer de esta chica mi novia."_

[No lo se compañero... No confió en ella.]

 _"Tranquilo Ddraig, después de mi desafortunada vida, tal vez esta chica pueda darme también una nueva oportunidad, además de que no estaría mal llevarla a casa."_

"¿Si, hola?" Le respondió Issei a la chica.

"¿E-eres Hyoudou Issei?" Pregunto tímidamente.

"Si, ese soy yo."

"Te vi aquí ayer... Y luego te vi ahora con el uniforme de la academia Kouh, así que le pedí a una amiga que me diera tu nombre... Es que... ¡Me gustas y quisiera salir contigo!" Dijo la chica ruborizaron.

"¿E-En serio?" Dijo Issei incrédulo. _"No me imagine que conseguir novia en el mundo humano seria tan fácil."_ Pensó.

B-Bueno... Nunca nadie había sido tan directa conmigo... Supongo que está bien." Le respondió a la chica.

"Bien, este domingo en la plaza, pero estaré acompañandote a tu escuela y esperándote después de clases todos los días." Le dijo la chica.

"Bueno... Así podremos conocernos mejor."

"Bien, nos veremos mañana por la mañana aquí." Dijo corriendo hacia Issei y dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Por cierto, me llamo Amano Yuuma." Dijo antes de irse.

"Amano... Yuuma." Dijo Issei viendo en dirección donde la chica se había ido, para luego irse el a su hogar, ignorando a la chica que había estado espiandolo desde hace un rato.

Cuando Issei se fue, Koneko salió de un árbol, mientras comía una paleta y veía el lugar donde aquel joven se había ido, antes de reportarle todo a Rias.

Durante los siguientes días, Issei se encontraba con Yuuma en el mismo puente y ambos caminaban hasta la academia de Issei.

Se fueron conociendo cada vez mejor, encontrando gustos en común y algunas diferencias también pero no dejaban que les afectará.

* * *

 **Domingo - plaza de la ciudad**

Issei se encontraba esperando en el centro de la plaza, había llegado hace 15 minutos para evitar el llegar tarde.

"Ya va siendo hora..." Dijo Issei.

"Tome uno..." Le dijo una chica con una camisa roja oscura, falda blanca y de cabello peinado de forma peculiar, entregándole una especie de papel con un signo en el. La chica se fue caminando.

 _"El signo de la familia Gremory... ¿Acaso planean reclutarme?"_ Pensó mientras veía el papel. _"No creo necesitar esto... Siento que puedo confiar en Yuuma-chan... Ella si tuvo el valor de hablarme."_ Pensó mientras rompía el papel y lo desechaba.

* * *

 **Club de la investigación oculta.**

Rias Gremory se encontraba viendo sus piezas de ajedrez, cuando sintió una especie de choque eléctrico en su cuerpo.

"El sello ha sido destruido..." Dijo jadeando.

"¿Esta todo bien, Rias?" Pregunto Akeno.

"Es Hyoudou Issei... Tengo que encontrarlo." Dijo apresuradamente antes de salir del salón del club.

* * *

 **Plaza**

"¡Issei-kun!" Dijo Yuuma corriendo para encontrarse con Issei. Estaba vestida con una camisa morada, falda negra y un bolso rosado.

"Buenos días, Yuuma-chan."

"Perdoname, ¿Esperaste demasiado?"

"No, yo también acabo de llegar."

Issei y Yuuma partieron a su cita, primero fueron a unas tiendas a ver algo de ropa, donde los dos se ponían algunos atuendos extraños y se reían uno del otro.

Luego de eso fueron a otra tienda, donde Yuuma encontró una especie de pulsera que pareció gustarle mucho, así que Issei decidió comprarsela.

Luego fueron hasta una tienda de helados en donde Issei pago por el helado de cada uno, mientras descansaban un rato de caminar.

"Delicioso." Dijo Yuuma probando su helado.

"Sabía que te gustaría." Le dijo Issei.

"S-Si..." Le respondió.

Algo que Issei había notado, era que algunas veces, Yuuma hacia una especie de expresión triste, como si estuviera preocupada por algo, pero en lugar de preguntarle había decidido alegrarle el día.

Después de salir de la tienda de helados, la llevó al cine a ver una película, luego de eso se la llevó al parque, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y ambos fueron hasta una fuente.

"Hoy me divertí mucho." Dijo Yuuma.

"Si, hace años que no me sentía tan relajado." Dijo Issei.

Mientras ambos caminaban hasta la fuente, Issei vio como Yuuma se le adelantó, para ponerse en frente de él.

"Issei-kun... ¿Harías algo por mi?" Pregunto Yuuma, mientras veía hacia el suelo con la misma expresión triste.

"Claro, si esta a mi alcance haré lo que pueda." Le respondió sonriendo.

Yuuma corrió hasta el para abrazarlo y hablarle al oido.

"Tienes que irte de aquí..." Le susurro al oido.

"¿Que?" Pregunto Issei, solo para que Yuuma se abrazarla más fuerte a él.

"Tienes que irte, ¡Ahora!" Le dijo. "Issei-kun... Yo no soy buena, mi misión era acabar contigo... Pero yo, n-no puedo hacerlo." Dijo soltando a Issei y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Luego, la ropa de Yuuma se desgarro y en ella apareció un traje muy revelador color negro que cubría lo necesario, además de que dos grandes alas de color oscuro crecieron de su espalda.

"¡Issei-kun, tienes que...!" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Issei había sido atravesado en el pecho y el estómago por dos lanzas.

 _"Otro ángel caído... Estaba tan distraído que no lo note..."_ Pensó Issei mientras eo dolor recorría su cuerpo _._

"Y-Yuuma-chan... ¿T-Tu... Planteaste esto?" Pregunto Issei, mientras comenzaba a toser sangre.

"¡Issei-kun, yo no..." Dijo con la intención de correr hacia Issei.

"¡Raynare!" Se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de Issei. "¡Vamos ahora! El podría ser peligroso para nuestra facción, esto es lo mejor."

"Dohnaseek..." Murmuró la ahora llamada Raynare.

"Vamos, el esta a punto de morir." Dijo el hombre extendiendo sus alas y comenzando a volar.

Raynare le dio una mirada triste a Issei y luego se fue volando junto con Dohnaseek, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Issei y desaparecer.

"Así que fui engañado... Jejejeje..." Issei mientras caía al suelo, la sangre se desbordaba de los dos agujeros en su abdomen. "Hey Ddraig... ¿Voy a morir?"

[Tu corazón y estómago fueron atravesados, ni siquiera con recargar tu poder podrías sobrevivir.]

"Mierda... Dile a tu siguiente portador... Que siempre te haga caso... Si no que me pregunté a mi en lo profundo del Sacred Gear... "

[Compañero...]

"No estés triste Ddraig... Aún podremos hablar en lo profundo del Boosted Gear..." Dijo suspirando. "Así que... Morí sin poder vengar a mis padres... Supongo que es lo que alguien con una vida tan trágica como la mía merece..." Dijo mientras veía su mano en sangre.

"Sirzechs-sama... No podré pagar jamas mi deuda, lo siento..."

Mientras hice daba sus últimos jadeo de vida, pudo ver como desde el aire, una sombra se le iba acercando, cada segundo que pasaba veía como la sombra tomaba forma de una chica con cabello tan rojo como la sangre, venía con el uniforme de su escuela y tenía las alas de un murciélago.

La chica aterrizó al lado de Issei mientras lo veía con una expresión preocupada, examinó el cuerpo para ver que aún estaba con vida.

"Que bien... Te encontré... Llegué a tiempo." Dijo la chica.

 _"Rias Gremory... ¿Ella, estuvo buscandome?"_

"Estas muy herido... Vas a morir, pero yo te recogere." Dijo mientras se inclinaba y sacaba unas piezas de peón. "Tu vida... Vive por mi."

Rias inserto en el cuerpo de Issei 3 piezas de peón, pero no ocurrió nada, aumento el número a 5 piezas pero aún así, nada pasaba, Rias se rindió y decidió ocupar todas sus piezas en Issei.

Pero aún así, nada ocurrió, Issei seguía agonizando sin sentir algún cambio en su cuerpo, jadeaba y jadeaba mientras la sangre aún salía de él.

"N-No puede ser... ¿A-Acaso no son suficientes piezas?" Dijo Rias al ver como sus piezas no reaccionaban en Issei.

La respiración de Issei fue haciéndose cada vez menos constante, los latidos de su corazón fueron deteniéndose cada vez más y más.

"Issei... Lamentó mucho no haber llegado a tiempo." Le dijo Rias viéndolo mientras una lágrima se caía de su rostro.

Al ver la expresión de Rias, Issei llevo su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla de Rias, acariciándole delicadamente, para que entendiera que el no la culpaba de nada. Lentamente su mano fue perdiendo fuerzas, pero Rias la sostuvo en ella, sintiendo como lentamente el calor en el cuerpo de Issei se escapaba.

Cuando Rias vio que la respiración de Issei se detuvo y sus ojos se cerraron, puso la mano de Issei en el suelo y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Cuando estaba por extraer las piezas de peón dentro de Issei, un círculo mágico apareció de la frente de Issei, el ambiente comenzó a hacerse más y más pesado, Rias retrocedió un poco para ver como Issei quedó envuelto en una masa de oscuridad, para luego ser iluminado por un resplandor carmesí.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el tercer episodio de esta historia, ya que los reviews han sido bastantes, hice más largo el episodio y así será siempre. Mientras más reviews más largo será el episodio. Me alegra ver como algunos apoyarán mi decisión e incluso me ayudaron con más chicas que a mi se me olvidaron. Cada episodio tendrá la lista de las chicas en el harem de Issei, así que aquí están:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Koneko T.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Irina S.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Kuroka.**

 **Serafall L**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yasaka (no tiene una hija en este fic)**

 **Yura T. (torre de Sona)**

 **Gabriel**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Si tienen alguna recomendación de chicas o algo que quieran hacer, no duden hacérselo saber en los reviews, siempre estoy al pendiente de todos y agradezco su lectura, no olviden seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para estar más en contacto, gracias y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	4. ¡Comienza mi nueva vida!

_¡Comienza mi nueva vida!_

"Que dolor..." Hyoudou Issei recién comenzaba a levantarse de su cama, un extraño dolor le invadía su pecho y abdomen. "Are... ¿Por que estoy desnudo?" Luego lentamente, los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a su cabeza.

 _"Debes irte..."_

 _"No soy buena..."_

"Yuuma... No... Raynare..." Murmuro Issei, antes de abrir los ojos como platos. "¿Ddraig, Estas ahí?" Le dijo a su brazo izquierdo.

[Yo, compañero... Es bueno verte despierto.] Dijo la voz de Ddraig, mientras una gema color verde aparecía del brazo izquierdo.

"A mi también me alegra... Entonces, ¿Todo fue real?" Le dijo Issei.

[Si, pero no te sientas tan mal por eso... Al menos, pudiste traer a una chica hasta tu casa... Bueno, ella te trajo a ti.]

Issei hizo una pequeña sonrisa, luego dirigió su vista hasta su cama, donde se hallaba una hermosa chica de cabello carmesí, durmiendo pacíficamente sin ropa.

"Entonces... Ella me salvo." Dijo Issei, luego, Rias comenzó lentamente a despertar, sus ojos se abrieron, se levanto de la cama y le dio a Issei una suave sonrisa.

"¿Ya amaneció?" Dijo Rias bostezando. "Buenos días, Issei."

"Buenos días Rias-senpai." Dijo Issei sonriendo le a Rias.

"Ara... Pareces bastante tranquilo después de encontrar a una chica desconocida, despertando en tu misma cama... Por cierto ¿Puedo decirte Ise?" Dijo Rias.

"Adelante, Ise es más fácil, y pues... No es la primera vez que sucede." Dijo Issei riendo. "Además no eres exactamente desconocida... Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory, y hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." Le dijo Issei llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

"¿C-Como sabes eso?" Le preguntó Rias.

"Pues..." Issei estaba pensando en decirle lo que le había sucedido. Aun le era difícil hablar sobre eso, incluso hasta ahora, pero Rias lo había salvado, debía saberlo. "Hace diez años, mis padres fueron atacados por 3 demonios, ellos estaban buscándome por lo que había dentro de mi, y cuando mis padres no quisieron decirles donde estaba... Los asesinaron... Sirzechs-sama me encontró a punto de morir y me salvo... Desde entonces he estado en deuda con el."

"¿Es así...? Lo siento...¿Que paso después?" Le pregunto Rias mas interesada, pero mostrando su pesar por el chico.

"Viví en el inframundo los últimos diez años, hasta hace poco que Sirzechs-sama me mando de regreso aquí para tener una vida humana normal."

"Lo siento... De haberlo sabido..." Dijo Rias con triste expresión, pero fue interrumpida por Issei.

"No, todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado... Gracias a usted estoy vivo, aunque me haya convertido en demonio... Le debo la vida, Rias-senpai." Le dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

"Ya veo... Me alegro saberlo." Dijo Rias antes de ponerse de pie. Busco sus bragas y luego se las puso, luego le pidió ayuda a Issei para colocarse el sostén. Una vez arreglada decidió esperar a que Issei se cambiara para ir ambos a la escuela.

Rias no pudo evitar el rubor al ver detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de Issei, se sentía sorprendida por lo bien formado que estaba. Luego recordó algo que le llamo la atención de lo que le dijo Issei.

"Ise... Dijiste que los demonios te buscaban por lo que había dentro de ti..." Dijo Rias.

"Si, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei... El actual Sekiryuutei." Dijo Issei mientras mostraba su guante a Rias.

"¿E-El Sekiryuutei?" Dijo Rias sorprendida.

"Si, Boosted Gear... Uno de los trece Longinus, estoy para ayudarla en todo lo que me sea posible." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

Rias sonrió ante la declaración de Issei, una vez que los dos se encontraban listos, ambos salieron en dirección a la escuela.

Al llegar, muchos de los alumnos se mostraron sorprendidos por la aparición de los dos llegando juntos, algunas chicas gritaban de emoción mientras que algunas estaban celosas, y los chicos no dejaban de sentir envidia y celos hacia Issei.

Los dos continuaron caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar dentro del edificio escolar, una vez ahí, Rias se traslado frente a Issei.

"Enviare mas tarde a un mensajero por ti." Dijo la pelirroja.

"Entiendo, hasta entonces." Le respondió Issei, Rias se despidió y subió las escaleras del edificio.

"¡Issei-san!" Issei vio, como Murayama y Katase, se acercaban a el.

"Yo, Murayama-san, Katase-san, Buenos días." Las saludo Issei."

"Buenos días." Contestaron las chicas.

Mientras los tres hablaban tranquilamente, pudieron escuchar una pequeña especie de disturbio que les llamo la atención. Se trataba de las otras chicas del club de kendo que perseguían a dos chicos, uno de gafas con cabello oscuro y el otro calvo y con ojos achinados.

Cuando Issei vio que las chicas del club de kendo los habían acorralado, rápidamente corrió para detener la espada de una de las chicas que estaba por golpearlos.

"Disculpen, ¿Podría saber la razón por la que están por golpear a estos chicos?" Dijo Issei mientras sostenía la espada de una de las chicas.

"Estos dos pervertidos estaban espiandonos mientas nos poníamos nuestros uniformes." Le respondió una de las chicas.

"Issei-san, estos son los dos chicos de los que te hable." Dijo Murayama llegando a la par de Issei junto con Katase.

"¿Acaso estas defendiendo a estos dos pervertidos?" Preguntó otra de las chicas.

"No, no." Dijo Issei con serenidad. "Simplemente no me gusta ver como chicas tan hermosas pierden su tiempo en esta clase de cosas."

Las chicas del club de kendo se sonrojaron furiosamente debido a las palabras de Issei, cada una fue poco a poco tranquilizandose y comenzaron a retirarse, dejando a Issei con los dos chicos.

"Deberían de ser un poco mas cuidadosos, las chicas pueden dar mucho miedo cuando se enojan..." Les dijo Issei.

"¡Issei-san, apresurate!" Le grito Katase.

"¡Las clases están por comenzar!" Dijo Murayama.

Issei dejó a los dos chicos en ese lugar y se retiro junto a Murayama y Katase dentro del edificio escolar para ir a clases.

Rias había permanecido en la segunda planta sin perder de vista a Issei, mientras ella lo observaba, una chica de cabello corto poco mas arriba de los hombros, de ojos morados y de lentes color rojo, le hablo desde atrás.

"¿Así que ese es el chico por el que estabas tan interesada?" Pregunto la chica.

"¿Sona?" Dijo Rias tranquilamente al ver a su amiga. "Si, puedo sentir como es chico tiene algo especial." Le respondió Rias con una suave sonrisa. Sona no pudo evitar el mostrarse sorprendida por la inusual forma de actuar de su amiga.

* * *

 **Por la tarde.**

Las clases recién terminaban, Issei preparaba sus cosas a la espera de la persona a la que Rias iba a enviar, mientras lo hacia, Katase y Murayama se le acercarln junto con algunas otras chicas.

"¿I-Issei-san?" Dijo Murayama.

"Nosotras y algunas chicas íbamos a ir al karaoke a pasar el rato... Y queríamos saber... ¿Si quisieras ir con nosotras?" Dijo Katase.

"Es muy considerado que quisieran invitarme, pero tengo que hacer algo después de salir de aquí." Les dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Mientras hablaban, algunos gritos comenzaron a escucharse desde la entrada del salón, Issei dirigió la mirada para ver a un chico rubio con un lunar debajo de su ojo entrando en el salón, el chico saludo a unas personas y luego se fue caminando hasta el lugar donde Issei se encontraba.

"¿Hyoudou Issei-kun? Mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba, traigo un mensaje para ti de parte de Rias Gremory." Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "Te gustaría seguirme, si no es molestia."

"¿Asi que eres tu?" Dijo Issei antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta junto con el otro chico.

"L-Los dos príncipes de la escuela caminando juntos."

"Jamas había visto algo tan hermoso."

Muchas de las chicas comenzaron a exasperarse debido a los dos chicos, algunas incluso tenían sangrados nasales, lo que provoco la risita de los dos chicos que salieron del salón.

Issei siguió a Kiba fuera del edificio escolar, pasando los campos de entrenamiento hasta llegar al edificio de la vieja escuela, al entrar, subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación que decía 'club de la investigación oculta'

Lo primero que Issei vio al entrar, fue una ordenada sala con escritorio, muebles, algunos sillones entre otras cosas. Sentada en el sillón, se hallaba una pequeña chica de pelo plateado con un gancho con forma de gato, comiendo una especie de pan.

"Ella es Toujou Koneko, estudiante de primer año." Dijo Kiba.

"Mucho gusto." Dijo Koneko sin voltear a ver a Issei.

"Mucho gusto... Es un placer conocer a la chica que estuvo espiandome estos últimos días." Dijo Issei, lo cual realmente llamo la atención de la chica.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" Dijo con un tono de voz suave, aunque sus ojos realmente denotaban un atisbo de sorpresa.

"Si, no fue difícil detectar tu presencia." Dijo Issei tranquilamente.

"Ara-ara... Pero que interesante kouhai." Dijo una hermosa chica de cuerpo voluptuoso, con cabello largo amarrado de un moño color naranja. "Soy la vicepresidenta del club de la investigación oculta, Akeno Himejima, por favor sientete cómodo."

 _"Akeno... ¿Acaso no es la hija de...?"_ Pensó Issei, pero decidió mejor guardárselo para si mismo.

"Mucho gusto Akeno-san, espero que nos llevemos bien." Dijo Issei cortésmente. Luego su atención se dirigió hacia la hermosa pelirroja que salia de una ducha cubierta nada mas por una toalla.

"Ara, Ise ya estas aquí." Dijo Rias. "Quisiera darte la bienvenida al club de la investigación oculta."

"Muchas gracias, sera un placer colaborar en las actividades del club, como en los otros trabajos." Dijo Issei.

"Bien, algo que deben saber es que Issei ya tiene conocimiento acerca del inframundo y todo sobre los demonios." Dijo Rias llamando la atención de sus siervos. "El vivió en el inframundo entrenando con un dragón los últimos diez años, luego fue enviado nuevamente al mundo humano."

"Ara... Entonces debes ser muy fuerte, Issei-kun." Dijo Akeno, lo cual causó una extraña reacción en Issei, pero rápidamente regreso a su sonrisa habitual.

"Pues... Haré lo mejor que pueda."

Poco después, cada uno de los miembros se retiró para comenzar su trabajo de diablo dejando a Issei sólo con Rias en el salón del club.

"Entonces, ¿Conoces acerca de los trabajos de los diablos?" Le preguntó la pelirroja.

"Si, un diablo es solicitado por los humanos para que hagan favores u otras cosas por ellos, a cambio de dinero o algo valioso... Si el demonio logra un contrato, entonces puede ser muy beneficioso para el clan del que provenga." Dijo Issei.

"Así es, mientras mas trabajos hagas, puedes conseguir mas prestigios y hacer todo lo que quieras... Piensa en alguna meta para ti, y vuelvela realidad." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

"Una meta..." Dijo Issei mientras pensaba en algo que le gustaría tener. "Seria convertirme en un demonio de clase alta y ser el rey del harem."

"¿R-Rey del harem?" Dijo Rias con una pequeña risita.

"Si, Tannin-ossan, el dragón con el que entrene, dijo que debería conseguirme una o muchas novias, y ya que con una no funciono... Entonces intentare con varias." Dijo mientras sonreía.

"Bueno... Al menos es un sueño." Dijo Rias. "Haz lo mejor que puedas." Dijo sonriendo, repentinamente, una especie de papel brilló en su escritorio, ella fue a ver que era lo que sucedía y una vez que leyó al respecto, le dio a Issei una suave sonrisa.

"Al parecer alguien ha solicitado nuestros servicios, ve a hacer tu primer trabajo e intenta conseguir tu primer contrato." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

"Si, haré lo que pueda, Rias-buchou." Respondió Issei.

Rias le pidió a Akeno que abriera un circulo de transporte en la sala del club, una vez abierto, Rias coloco en el brazo derecho de Issei, la marca del clan Gremory. Issei se trasladó al centro del círculo a la espera de ser transportado, estaba un poco nervioso por el hecho de que no era muy bueno en el viaje a través de círculo, pero cuando la luz del transporte lo ilumino, Issei se había ido de la sala del club.

* * *

 **Casa del solicitante**

Cuando Issei abrió los ojos, se dio cuanta que no se encontraba mas en el club, sino que se hallaba en la sala de un apartamento, habían algunos sofás, una mesa, televisión, libros, entre otras cosas.

Luego de inspeccionar la habitación, encontró a una chica de cabello negro con ojos verdes, que lo estaba observando, mientras se asomaba tímidamente entre una pared.

"Esto... Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, me presento aquí para responder a la solicitud hecha hacia nuestro clan." Dijo Issei lo mas tranquilo posible para no asustar mas a la chica.

"D-Disculpe... D-Demonio-san... E-Esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y... El papel decía si quisieras hacer tus sueños realidad..." Dijo tímidamente la chica sin mostrarse ante Issei.

"Entiendo... Déjeme explicarle como funcionan nuestros servicios." Dijo Issei suspirando tranquilamente y haciendo una serena sonrisa. "Verá, cuando nosotros somos invocados, ofrecemos favores a nuestros invocadores a cambio de dinero o algo valioso, también puede hacer un contrato para que nuestros servicios les sean brindados mas frecuentemente y de forma más sencilla."

"E-Entiendo... Entonces, podría... P-Pasar un poco de tiempo... C-Conmigo?" Dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo para tratar de ocultar su rubor.

La chica era realmente atractiva, de cuerpo voluptuoso y estatura promedio, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga, una corbata negra, una falda azul y tenia colgando en su cuello unos lentes para lectura. Su cabello era realmente largo llegando poco mas abajo de sus piernas, tenia una diadema que dividía el cabello en su frente en dos flequillos uno a cada lado de su rostro.

"V-Vera... Demonio-san..." Dijo la chica.

"Con Issei esta bien." La interrumpió Issei.

"S-Si... Vera, Issei-san, este día era muy especial para mi..." Dijo haciendo una triste expresión. "Justo hoy seria el aniversario con mi ex-novio, pero hace una semana, el me dejó... Dijo q-que... No le gustaba mi forma de ser... Así que simplemente se fue." Dijo mientras u a lágrima caía de su rostro.

"Entiendo... ¿Pero que fue lo que no le gusto de ti?" Pregunto Issei.

"M-Mi tímida forma de ser... Dice que no soy lo que esperaba."

Issei realmente no entendía el porque alguien dejaría ir a una chica así, simplemente porque no puede desenvolverse fácilmente.

"Entiendo, así que lo que usted desea, es que yo pase el tiempo con usted, para no pensar en su ex." Dijo Issei.

¿E-Es patético verdad? L-Lamento haber hecho que perdiera su tiempo... Fue una i-idea tonta..." Dijo la chica con una triste expresión.

"¿Pero que esta diciendo?" Le dijo Issei interrumpiéndola. "¡Por supuesto que me encantaría pasar tiempo con usted!" Dijo sorprendiéndola.

"¿E-En serio? ¿A-Aunque sea... Muy tímida y me cueste hablar contigo?"

"Claro, el que seas tímida no es algo por lo que debas avergonzarte, para mi, las chicas tímidas son dulces y muy lindas... Sera un placer estar contigo." Dijo Issei, lo que provoco un rubor en la chica.

Ambos hablaron de si mismos para conocerse mejor, al parecer el nombre de esa chica era Misaki Kodaka, recién graduada de la universidad y con un trabajo de secretaria, luego de conversar, Issei se encargo de prepararle una dulce velada a Misaki.

Misaki fue lentamente desenvolviéndose con Issei, mostrándole suaves sonrisas hasta una que otra risa al hablar de cosas graciosas. Issei la había hecho olvidar lo triste que se encontraba y la ayudo a pasar un buen momento, hasta que era la hora en que Issei tenia que retirarse.

"¿E-Entonces... Tienes que irte?" Le preguntó la chica, con una triste expresión.

"Si, pero no estés triste." Dijo Issei mientras suavemente le levantaba el rostro con su mano en su barbilla. "Siempre que necesites algo, puedes solicitar ayuda nuevamente." Dijo Issei sonriendo.

"¿Entonces volveras?"

"Puede ser... Aunque también podría venir otra persona, ha no ser de que firmes un contrato conmigo." Dijo Issei.

La chica sin dudarlo, accedió a hacer el contrato con el, si eso le permitiría volver a verlo, una vez hecho el contrato, Issei se despidió dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta, dejando a la chica congelada debido a su forma de despedirse.

Mientras Issei se encaminaba felizmente por haber hecho su primer contrato, hacia el club de la investigación oculta, pudo sentir como el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, una atmósfera un tanto pesada invadio el lugar, que Issei podía reconocer lo que la causaba.

"Vaya... No me esperaba que Raynare fallara incluso en un trabajo tan sencillo... Eso solo demuestra lo inultil que es." Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Issei se crispó al escuchar el nombre de la persona que lo había engañado, dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que había dicho tal cosa, solo para encontrarse con una chica de cabello rubio que tenia un atuendo de lolita gótica con sus alas negras saliendo de su espalda.

"Supongo que yo, la gran Mittelt se encarga de... ¿Ti?" La chica no pudo terminar su oración, cuando vio como Issei rápidamente desaparecía, y luego apareció detrás de ella mientras sujetaba sus alas y ponía su pie derecho en la espalda de la chica.

"Seria tan fácil arrancar tus oscuras alas en esto momento..." Dijo Issei con voz fria, que causo el terror de la chica. "Pero hay algo que quiero que hagas... Dile a Raynare y a Dohnaseek, que estoy vivo... Y que los estoy buscando." Dijo mientras empujaba a la chica con su pie.

Mittelt vio en el rabillo de su ojo la marca de Gremory en el brazo de Issei, sabia que seria mejor no meterse con alguien como el, así que decidió mejor huir rápidamente antes de que Issei le dijera unas ultimas palabras.

"Si vuelvo a encontrarte cerca de aquí... No esperes que sea tan piadoso."

* * *

 **Salón del club.**

Issei llego al salón del club, donde se encontraban solamente Rias y Akeno jugando un partido de ajedrez, al notar la presencia del chico, Rias suspendió su juego.

"Ara, bienvenido de regreso Issei, ¿Como te fue?" Le pregunto Rias.

"Pues... Fue interesante." Dijo Issei llamando la atención de las chicas. "Pero conseguí mi primer contrato." Dijo sonriendo.

"Felicidades, sabia que te ira bien." Dijo Rias.

"Si, pero eso no fue lo único que sucedió." Dijo mientras su expresión se volvía seria. "Me encontré con un ángel caído cuando venía de regreso hacia aquí." Las chicas mostraron su preocupación debido a la declaración de Issei.

"Pero estoy bien, logre asustarla un poco y se fue después de darse cuenta que había resucitado como un miembro de Gremory." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Ara-ara, eres increíble, Issei-kun." Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

"Y ahora nos haz causado muchos problemas." Dijo Rias llamando la atención tanto de Akeno como de Issei. "Ahora que los ángeles caídos saben que fuiste resucitado como demonio, no dejaran de causar problemas... Podría provocar una guerra." Dijo seriamente.

"E-Entiendo... Lamento haber causado problemas... Entonces, me retiro." Dijo Issei con una complicada expresión antes de salir del club.

"Creo que fuiste un poco dura con el... Solo es un novato." Dijo Akeno después de ver la expresión adolorida en el rostro de Issei.

"Lo se, pero no quiero que se vea presa de los ángeles caídos... No podría perdonarme si perdiera a mi querido Issei."

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Maldición, ayer realmente heche a perder la cosas con Buchou..." Dijo Issei suspirando, había ido al parque para despejar un poco su mente y relajarse antes de irse a la escuela. "Espero que ya no este molesta conmigo." Dijo en voz alta.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaah!" Se escucho un grito que saco a Issei de sus pensamientos. "¿Por que me sigo cayendo?"

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí finaliza el cuarto episodio de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre dejen sus comentarios al respecto, nuevamente les colocaré el harem de Issei y siempre que tengan alguna duda siempre pueden hacerme la saber. Por cierto, el arco de Asia terminara en el capitulo 6 por si alguien quisiera saberlo. Aquí el harem:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Nuevamente si tienen alguna recomendación o algo siempre pueden hacermela llegar en los reviews, que siempre estoy feliz de leerlas. No dejen de seguirme en facebook como by:Novablood para que estemos en contacto, espero ansioso sus reviews. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	5. ¿¡Soy un hermano mayor?

_"¿Soy un hermano mayor?"_

¿Estas bien?" Dijo Issei mientras corría para ir a ayudar a aquella chica. Lo único que pudo ver era que la chica traía puesta una especie de túnica y un velo en la cabeza.

"M-Muchas gracias." Dijo mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Issei. Repentinamente, un fuerte viento se llevo consigo el velo de aquella chica, revelando que tenia cabello rubio y ojos color verdes.

Poco después de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Issei corrió para devolverle el velo y después ayudarla a recoger todas sus cosas y ponerlas nuevamente en su maleta.

"Listo, aquí esta." Dijo Issei entregándole su maleta a la chica. "¿Realmente estas bien?" Pregunto Issei nuevamente.

"Eto... Me perdí..." Dijo la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos. "Me perdí y estoy en problemas."

"Entiendo, ¿Hacia donde quieres ir?"

"Busco la iglesia de esta ciudad."

"Pues, solo hay una aquí, así que deja que te lleve hacia ella." Dijo Issei mientras cargaba con las cosas de la chica y comenzaba a caminar.

"¿Estas aquí de vacaciones?" Le preguntó Issei.

"No, fui transferida a la iglesia de esta ciudad." Le contesto la rubia.

"Entonces eres una monja, por eso usas esas ropas."

"Si, me alegra haber conocido a alguien tan amable como tu." Dijo la chica mientras sonreía. "Debe ser la voluntad de Dios."

"S-Si..." Respondió Issei débilmente debido a un crucifijo que traía colgando aquella chica en su cuello.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Pregunto la rubia al ver la reacción de Issei.

"Si, no hay problema." Respondió. Mientras los dos jóvenes continuaban caminando, el llanto de un chiquillo se escucho cerca de ellos. El pequeño tenia un raspón en su rodilla y estaba sangrando levemente.

Después de ver la escena, la chica rubia que estaba caminando con Issei no pudo evitar el salir corriendo.

"Si eres un hombrecito, no debes llorar por una herida como esta." Dijo la chica mientras frotaba la cabeza del pequeño, luego impuso sus dos manos en la herida del niño y un repentino resplandor verde apareció de sus manos, poco después, la herida del chico desapareció sin dejar rastro, lo cual sorprendió notablemente a Issei.

"Gracias Onee-chan." Dijo el chico agradeciéndole para después salir corriendo. Poco después, la chica regreso con Issei y continuaron su camino hacia la iglesia.

"Perdón... Seguro te sorprendió." Dijo la rubia a Issei.

"¡Ah... No!" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Seguro es una excelente habilidad la que tienes ¿No?"

"Es un magnífico poder que Dios me ha dado para ayudar a las personas." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. "Si... Magnífico..." Susurro mientras su expresión se volvía un poco sombría, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Issei.

Ambos continuaron con leves conversaciones hasta llegar a pocos metros de la entrada de la iglesia.

"¡Ah, ese es el lugar!" Dijo la chica. "Que alivio."

"Si, esa es la única iglesia de esta ciudad." Dijo Issei mientras soportaba sus instintos demoníacos. "Aunque nunca había visto a alguien en ese lugar."

"Quisiera darle las gracias." Dijo la chica. "¿Le gustaría acompañarme adentro y tener una taza de té?"

"N-No... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este momento." Le respondió Issei.

"Ya veo..." Dijo la rubia con una triste expresión. "Mi nombre es Asia Argento. Por favor llámame Asia."

"Yo soy Hyoudou Issei. Con Ise esta bien."

"Me alegra haber conocido a alguien tan bondadoso y amable tan pronto llegue a Japón... Es como un hermano mayor." Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

"Ah... Esta bien." Dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Cuando tenga tiempo, espero que pueda pasar a verme." Dijo la chica sonriendo. "¿Que sea una promesa?" Dijo Asia.

"Si, nos veremos pronto." Dijo Issei despidiéndose, mientras veía a Asia entrar en la iglesia. Poco después comenzó a caminar en dirección a su escuela.

[Compañero, ¿Pudiste sentirlo.] Pregunto Ddraig.

"Si, esa iglesia esta infestada con el aura de los ángeles caídos... Al parecer, finalmente encontré su escondite."

[No hagas nada precipitado por ahora, debes mantener esto en secreto de Rias Gremory, para evitar meterte en problemas.]

"Lo se, además, quiero salvar a esa chica... Y si hago algo apresurado, podría quedar como el malo... Solo espero que no le hagan daño a Asia..."

Issei regreso a su escuela nuevamente, llego un poco tarde, pero nada preocupante. Paso las clases aburrido y durmiéndose de vez en cuando.

* * *

 **Club de la investigación oculta.**

Después de la escuela, Issei se dirigió nuevamente al club de la investigación oculta donde no se encontraba nadie, por lo que simplemente se sentó en uno de los sofás y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Primero pensó en la forma en que podría rescatar a Asia en manos de los ángeles caídos, no podía permitir que una chica buena como ella, sea usada para los fines malignos que podrían tener.

Luego pensó en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y nuevamente se preocupó de que Rias estuviera molesta con el.

"Es como si solo pudiera meter la pata con Buchou... Espero que ya no se encuentre molesta." Suspiro Issei en voz alta.

"Es que Buchou se preocupa mucho por ti." Dijo la voz de una chica detrás de el.

"¿Akeno-san?" Dijo Issei.

"Ella no quiere perderte, se preocupa mucho por ti y esa es la razón por la que te llamo la atención anoche... No te lo tomes a mal. Ufufu." Le dijo la chica sonriendo.

"Eso espero... Gracias Akeno-san." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

Mientras los dos hablaban, la puerta del club se abrió revelando a Rias que entraba tranquilamente, luego se sorprendió un poco de ver a Akeno.

"Akeno, ¿Pense que ya te habías ido a casa?" Dijo Rias.

"He recibido un mensaje de Taiko." Dijo Akeno viendo a Rias.

"¿De Taiko?"

"Parece que un demonio callejero se encontró en esta ciudad." Dijo Akeno, luego las dos chicas se vieron interrumpidas al ver como Issei se había tensado por lo que dijo Akeno. Y Rias sabia muy bien lo que le sucedía.

* * *

 **Edificio abandonado.**

Todos los miembros del club de la investigación oculta se reunieron y aparecieron mediante un circulo de magia frente al lugar donde donde se suponía que estaba aquel demonio. Llos miembros del club se encontraban vestidos con su uniforme de la escuela, a excepción de Issei que solamente traía puesta la chaqueta de la escuela, por dentro llevaba su camisa blanca con cuello de V, y un pantalón negro ajustado. Ya que de esa forma se sentía mas cómodo.

"Según el informe, se trata de un demonio que traiciono a su amo y ahora vive como quiere." Dijo Kiba.

"Y al parecer, ha estado atrayendo a humanos a su guarida para comérselos." Dijo Akeno."Así que nuestra tarea es emitir un juicio sobre el."

 _"Entonces, no se trata de ese sujeto..."_ Pensó Issei al recordar a aquel demonio que asesino a sus padres.

"Ise." Dijo Rias llamando la atención del castaño.

"Si, buchou."

"Al ser esta tu primera misión, me gustaría pedirte que por esta vez, solamente observes para que aprendas un poco de las características de las Evil Pieces y que función desempeñan cada uno de tus compañeros." Dijo Rias.

"Entiendo, buchou." Dijo Issei tranquilamente.

"Viene..." Dijo Koneko llamando la atención de todos.

 **"Huelo algo horrible... Pero también huelo algo muy delicioso..."** Se escucho una voz femenina espectral. **"¿Sera algo dulce?... ¿O sera algo amargo?"**

De las sombras apareció una chica de cabello negro y ojos color gris, solamente podía verse de su cintura hacia arriba, la cual se encontraba completamente desnuda, sin nada que cubriera sus pechos y sus manos tenían largas uñas de color rojo.

"Demonio callejero, has abandonado a tu amo y has causado alboroto con tus poderes, tus pecados te llevan a una muerte segura." Dijo Rias. "En nombre del clan Gremory, ¡Vamos a destruirte!"

 **"¡Pero que mocosa mas insolente!"** Dijo la demonio. **"Pintaré de rojo tu cuerpo, como el rojo de tu cabello."**

"Es la frase de una basura desesperada ¿no?" Dijo Rias.

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de la chica apareció, revelando que tenia dos brazos gigantescos y el resto no era mas que el de una horrible bestia.

"Su cuerpo y su alma son dos demonios fusionados." Dijo Kiba.

De los pechos de la demonio aparecieron dos círculos mágicos! que de un momento a otro dispararon una especie de rayo.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo Issei, rápidamente agarro a Rias estilo nupcial y dio un gran salto en el aire para evitar los disparos y poner a la chica a salvo.

"G-Gracias..." Dijo Rias después de que Issei la puso nuevamente en el suelo.

"No hay de que." Dijo Issei sonriendo. "Ella definitivamente es un monstruo." Dijo regresando su atención a la monstruosa chica.

"Lo se, es momento de encargarnos de ella." Dijo Rias. "¡Yuuto!"

Kiba saco una espada que tenia y se dirigió a una increíble velocidad hacia aquella demonio despojándola de sus dos brazos gigantescos.

"La posición de Yuuto es el caballero, su especialidad es la velocidad y su arma es la espada." Dijo Rias.

La demonio se retorció de dolor, para luego comenzar a cambiar de apariencia, Koneko había dado unos pasos hacia adelante para enfrentarla, la demonio apareció una gran mandíbula de su cuerpo monstruoso y en ella atrapo a Koneko, pero segundos después, los dientes de la demonio fueron destruidos revelando a Koneko sin ningún daño.

"Vuela." Koneko le dio un poderoso puñetazo a la bestia que la mando a volar algunos metros en el aire, destruyendo algunos pilares del lugar para después caer rotundamente en el suelo, justo en el lugar en donde habían caído sus gigantescos brazos, creando al caer una densa capa de humo.

"Koneko es la torre, su especialidad es simple... Puede defenderse de cualquier ataque... Ella ni siquiera parpadeará." Dijo Rias. "Akeno."

"Si, buchou." Respondió Akeno mientras comenzaba a caminar. "Ara-ara... ¿Que debería hacer?" De los brazos de Akeno comenzó a surgir múltiples rayos.

"Ella es la reina, tiene el mejor poder del resto de las piezas... Es mi imbatible fuku-buchou." Dijo Rias orgullosa.

De la capa de humo, los dos gigantescos brazos comenzaron a salir con la intención de atacar a Akeno.

"Vaya... Tienes ganas de seguir, entonces, ¿qué te parece esto?" Akeno comenzó a enviar múltiples rayos hacia el agujero donde se encontraba la bestia, los dos gigantescos brazos comenzaron a retorcerse, provocando en Akeno una cara orgásmica de satisfacción.

"Su especialidad es usar poderes mágicos. Y encima de eso, ella es... Una sádica suprema." Dijo Rias.

"Ara-ara... ¡Aun tienes ganas de mas!" Dijo Akeno mientras lamia sus dedos y creaba mas rayos hacia aquel agujero. "¿¡Me pregunto cuanto mas podrás aguantar!?"

"Ya dejalo hasta ahí, Akeno." Dijo Rias.

Rias comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el agujero que aun despedía humo debido a los constantes ataques de Akeno. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, la bestia salto repentinamente hacia ella. Al parecer, lo que Akeno había atacado, no era nada mas que los brazos.

 **"¡Es tu fin perra!"** Grito la demonio preparada para atacar a Rias. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Issei en un parpadeo, se interpuso en el ataque y detuvo con sus dos manos a la bestia.

"¡Fue rápido!" Dijo Kiba sorprendido.

"Supongo que es mi turno." Dijo Issei, luego dio un pequeño salto para darle una patada a la bestia, haciéndola retroceder, la bestia aturdida, comenzó a buscar a Issei, pero sin darse cuenta, Issei la golpeo desde el aire.

"Aquellos que quieran hacerle daño a Rias-buchou... No tendré piedad de ellos." Dijo Issei con voz sombría mientras hacia aparecer su guante.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

 **"Dragon Shoot."**

Issei envió hacia la demonio, una oleada de poder a la bestia que la consumió completamente hasta no dejar ningún rastro.

"Peón, al ser promovido por su maestro tiene la capacidad de adquirir las habilidades especiales de las otras piezas." Dijo Issei mientras desaparecía su guante y se reunía con sus compañeros.

"Se acabo..." Dijo Rias sonriendo. "Vamos a casa."

"Si, buchou." Respondieron todos.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Entonces, me voy."

Después de la escuela, Issei había ido a atender su trabajo de demonio después de ser solicitado por Misaki.

Luego de algunas horas, Issei había regresado al salón del club, donde se encontraba Rias a la que recién recibía una solicitud, en un principio iba a mandar a alguien mas, pero Issei insistió en llevarla acabo y hacer otro contrato.

Rias no tuvo mas opción que aceptar después de ver la insistencia en su querido Issei, por lo que preparo el circulo mágico y envió en el a Issei.

Issei apareció frente a la puerta de una pequeña casa, lo cual le pareció inusual ya que siempre aparecía en la sala después de una invocación, pero de todas formas no le importó, ya que lo único que quería en estos momentos era ser de ayuda a Rias. Issei es una persona realmente noble por lo que, después de que Rias le salvara la vida, sentía que debía darlo todo por esa chica.

Así que decidió entrar a la casa, sintió una atmósfera pesada, algo que realmente le causaba desagrado, pero aun así continuo su camino hasta la sala de la casa, que se encontraba casi a oscuras, solamente iluminada por una pequeña lampara.

"¿Disculpe? soy un demonio mensajero de Gremory." Dijo mientras caminaba por la sala, pero luego vio algo que lo dejo helado. El cuerpo de un hombre yacía tirado en el suelo derramando un charco de sangre.

"¿¡Que es esto!?" Lo único que se le vino a la cabeza a Issei fue la noche en que sus padres fallecieron.

"Las malas personas... Deben ser castigadas." Dijo la voz de un hombre que se encontraba sentado en un sofá. "Pero he intentado usar las palabras de la biblia."

Aquel hombre hizo una expresión demente antes de ponerse de pie lentamente para enfrentarse a Issei.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Es un pequeño demonio!" Dijo el hombre con una sádica sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Freed Sellzen... Soy un joven sacerdote que realiza exorcismos demoníacos para la humanidad."

"¿¡Un sacerdote!?" Dijo Issei sorprendido y al mismo tiempo molesto.

"Bueno... Es cierto que no soy una mierda de demonio como tu." Dijo Freed.

"¿¡Tu hiciste eso!?" Preguntó Issei señalando al cadáver de aquel hombre.

"Las personas que hacen tratos con demonios de mierda deben ser castigados." Dijo Freed con voz seria. "¡Por eso lo mate! ¡Ese es mi trabajo!" Dijo mientras hacia una risa demente y sacaba una espada de luz y una pista la de color blanco.

"¡Una espada de luz!" Dijo Issei.

"¡Ahora, apuñalaré con esta espada de luz... ¡Tu corazón!" Exclamo Freed lanzándose al ataque contra Issei.

Issei retrocedió para evitar la estocada de la espada, luego salto hacia un lado y le dio un puñetazo a Freed en el rostro que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared de la casa.

"Lo siento, pero si quieres hacerme daño, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso." Dijo Issei seriamente mientras sacaba su guante.

[Boost.]

"Eso es... Me encanta cuando mi presa trata de defenderse." Dijo Freed levantándose.

Issei nuevamente se dirigió a atacar a Freed, evitando las balas de su arma y esquivando los cortes de su espada. Luego sujeto la cabeza de Freed y la hizo estrellarse contra su rodilla, provocando que el sacerdote sangrara de la nariz.

Pero Freed se compuso rápidamente y sin que Issei se diera cuenta, le disparo en una de sus piernas, provocando que cayera de rodillas.

"La herida de un arma sagrada es mil veces mas dolorosa para los demonios de mierda." Dijo Freed preparandose para herir a Issei con su espada.

"Kyaaaaaaaah." Se escuchó un grito en la habitación que llamo la atención de los dos chicos y detuvo su batalla.

"¿Vaya? ¿No es Asia-chan?" Dijo Freed al ver a la chica. ¿Se habrá roto la barrera?"

"¿Y esto?" Dijo la chica sorprendida.

"Ya veo, todavía eres una principiante ¿Cierto? Este es nuestro trabajo, matamos a los humanos que hacen tratos con demonios, pero no te preocupes, de todas formas no estarás mucho tiempo." Dijo Freed.

"Eso es..." Dijo Asia pero luego se congelo al ver la identidad del otro chico en la habitación junto con Freed. "¿Issei-niisan?"

"Asia..." Dijo Issei mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Pregunto Freed con una sonrisa.

"¿Por que tu estas...?" Dijo Asia.

"Perdón... Yo... soy un demonio." Dijo Issei con una triste expresión. "¡No te estaba engañando! ¡Son ellos los que te están usando Asia!"

"N-No puede ser..." Dijo Asia tampandose la boca con sus manos.

"Es una pena Asia-chan, pero un demonio y un humano... No pueden ser amigos." Dijo Freed. "Además de que nosotros estamos al servicio de ese ángel caído." Susurro Freed, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Issei escuchara.

"Pues bien, ¡Démonos prisa y terminemos con este trabajo de una vez." Dijo Freed mientras caminaba hacia Issei con su espada, e Issei hacia una postura de pelea, pero aun continuaba dolorido por su herida de bala.

 _"Ddraig, ¿Tengo la energía suficiente para activar la Scail Mail?"_

[Con tu herida actual, me tomara al menos dos minutos en reunir la energía suficiente para que la actives... Pero con ese sacerdote demente, debes de tener cuidado.]

 _"Bien, comienza a reunir la energía, yo me encargare de ganar tiempo."_

"¿Ya estas preparado?" Dijo Freed mientras se acercaba mas a Issei. "¡Entonces terminemos con esto!" Dijo preparado para atacar pero se detuvo al ver que Asia se le atravesó.

"¿¡Asia!?" Dijo Issei sorprendido por la acción de la rubia.

"¿Oye, oye? ¿De verdad estas defendiendo a este demonio mierda?" Dijo Freed.

"¡Sacerdote Freed, se lo ruego, por favor perdone a esta persona!" Dijo Asia entre lágrimas. "¡Por favor deje que se vaya!"

"Tú... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?" Pregunto Freed con voz amenazante.

"Aunque sea un demonio, ¡Issei-niisan es una buena persona! ¡No creo que Dios apruebe este tipo de acciones!" Dijo Asia.

"¡No hables idioteces!" Dijo Freed preparado para atacar a Asia.

"¡Asia!" Dijo Issei arrojándose para apartar a Asia del ataque y recibiéndolo el en su lugar.

"Maldita monja, ¿Acaso tienes gusanos en el cerebro?" Dijo Freed sujetando a Asia. "Estoy teniendo cuidado de no herir a la preciada donante del gran Dohnaseek."

"¡Maldito! ¡Suelta a Asia!" Dijo Issei tratando difícilmente de ponerse de pie. "Detente... O haré que te arrepientas.

"Tch... Que molesto." Dijo Freed soltando a Asia y dirigiéndose hacia Issei. ¿Supongo que realmente quieres morir? ¡Acabaré contigo en una muerte dolorosa!"

"Quien va a sufrir... ¡Serás tu!" Exclamo Issei lanzándose contra Freed, dándole un puñetazo que lo envió rotundamente al suelo.

"Que divertido, pero no tienes mucho mas que dar... ¡Voy a terminar contigo!" Dijo Freed saltando para herir a Issei con su espada, pero repentinamente, un destello rojo seguido de un circulo mágico iluminó la sala y un chico rubio salio y detuvo el ataque de Freed.

"¡Kiba!" Exclamo Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun, hemos venido a ayudarte." Dijo Kiba.

"Ara-ara... Esto se ve mal." Dijo Akeno saliendo del circulo mágico.

"Exorcista..." Dijo Koneko.

"Así que han llegado mas demonios." Dijo Freed saltando hacia atrás.

"Lo siento, pero el es nuestro compañero." Dijo Kiba.

"Tch... Da igual, voy a matarlos a todos ustedes." Dijo Freed con una expresión orgásmica.

"Entonces yo voy a apagarte las luces." Dijo Rias antes te enviar su poder de destrucción hacia Freed, haciéndolo estrellarse contra una pared. "No perdonare a quien quiera hacerle daño a mi lindo Issei."

"Buchou..." Dijo Issei.

"¿Estas bien, Issei? Pregunto Rias viendo lo herido que se encontraba Issei. "Mira como estas herido... Perdóname, no sentí que había un exorcista callejero." Dijo mientras frotaba suavemente su mano en el rostro de Issei.

"¡Maldita sea, entonces es tu culpa!" Dijo Freed comenzando a patear a Asia. "Tu trabajo era mantener la barrera."

"¡Asia!" Exclamo Issei.

"Eres una basura que incluso golpea a sus subordinados." Dijo Rias poniéndose de pie. "Realmente no me puedo contener."

"Mierda, este poder es algo..." Dijo Freed mientras dejaba de golpear a Asia y daba unos pasos hacia atrás

"Un ángel caído se aproxima." Dijo Koneko que se encontraba sosteniendo un sofá de gran tamaño con sus brazos.

"¡El ángel caído ha vuelto!" Dijo Freed con una risa sádica. "¡Todos ustedes serán castigados por su luz!"

"¿Buchou?" Dijo Akeno.

"Nuestra preoridad ahora es la recuperación de Issei, Akeno, prepara el salto." Dijo Rias. "Koneko, te encargo a Issei."

"Si." Dijo Koneko arrojando el sofá hacia Freed, para luego recoger a Issei y junto con los otros miembros del club, prepararse para irse en el círculo mágico.

"¡Buchou! ¡Ella también viene conmigo!" Dijo Issei mientras veía a Asia. "Asia... Asia..."

"Eso es imposible, solo los de mi clan son capaces de saltar con este circulo mágico." Dijo Rias con una seria expresión.

"Entonces... Déjeme salir, ¡En poco tiempo podré acabar con ellos!" Dijo Issei tratando de salir del agarre de Koneko. "¡Asia! ¡Asia!"

"Issei-niisan... De nuevo... De nuevo algún día." Dijo Asia llorando. "En algún lugar."

"¡ASIA!"

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí finaliza el quino episodio de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre dejen sus comentarios al respecto, nuevamente les colocaré el harem de Issei y siempre que tengan alguna duda siempre pueden hacerme la saber.**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P. (Decidí hacerla a ella parte del harem después de discutirlo. Pero Asia no lo sera.)**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Nuevamente si tienen alguna recomendación o algo siempre pueden hacermela llegar en los reviews, que siempre estoy feliz de leerlas. No dejen de seguirme en facebook como by:Novablood para que estemos en contacto, espero ansioso sus reviews. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización**.

 **Novablood96**


	6. ¡Salvare a mi hermanita!

**Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero decirles que adelante la actualización de este episodio ya que estoy mas que seguro que el ultimo dejo mucho que desear por lo que decidí darles una actualización mas pronta.**

 **También me gustaría aclararles que Issei aun no es capaz de alcanzar su verdadero potencial de súper demonio hasta que el sello que le puso su padre se haya roto, lo cual no pasará hasta dentro de algunos capítulos. Ahora sin mas que decir, disfruten de este nuevo episodio adelantado.**

* * *

 _"¡Salvare a mi hermanita!"_

 **Club de la investigación oculta.**

 _"Así que cuando fui transformado en demonio... ¿Rias-buchou también hizo esto?"_ Pensó Issei mientras se encontraba desnudo en la ducha del club junto con Rias, la cual también se encontraba desnuda y le estaba realizando un hechizo de curación.

"Listo." Dijo Rias después de terminar de tratar a Issei y separándose de él.

"Si, gracias." Dijo Issei poniéndose sus pantalones y saliendo de la ducha y sentándose en uno de los sofás del club.

"Parece que tu tiempo de recuperación será mayor de lo usual." Dijo Akeno mientras le ponía una venda a Issei en la espalda.

"Si, es gracias al poder de dragón en mi interior." Dijo Issei sonriendo. "Aunque ese exorcista renegado era fuerte, pero no me explico... ¿Por que están con los ángeles caídos?"

"Hay muchos exorcistas que después de ser expulsados de la iglesia, se convierten en esclavos de los ángeles caídos." Dijo Kiba.

"Entonces... Asia también." Murmuro Issei.

"De todas formas, no es bueno inmiscuirse con los ángeles caídos... No debes acercarte a esa chica." Dijo Rias saliendo de la ducha.

"P-Pero... Buchou, ella es como yo, esta siendo engañada por los ángeles caídos, si solo me dejara ir..."

"Ya dije que no, podrías provocar una guerra."

"Pero, si solamente voy yo entonces..."

*SLAP*

Todos en el club se tensaron al ver como Rias le daba una cachetada a Issei, incluso el castaño se vio bastante sorprendido.

"¿Cuantas veces debo decirlo? No significa no. Debes olvidarte de ella." Dijo Rias con seria expresión. "Eres miembro del clan Gremory, y sabes que tus acciones como tal, son mas realzadas en el inframundo."

"Pero... Si solo confiara en mi..." Murmuro Issei mientras bajaba la mirada. Al escuchar la frase, Rias se vio un poco afectada. "Entonces, me voy a casa... Regresare mañana..." Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"I-Issei..." Dijo Rias, alzando la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero mejor la regreso hacia su pecho y vio como el castaño salia del club. Luego se dirigió a su escritorio y vio como Koneko y Kiba también se retiraban, dejándola a ella y a Akeno.

"Akeno... ¿Como estuvo?" Dijo Rias con una voz débil

"Creo que esta vez se paso un poco con Issei-kun." Dijo Akeno.

"Lo se... Cada vez que estoy con el, termino siendo la mala... Es solo que no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo..." Dijo Rias con una triste expresión.

"Pero si sigue reteniéndolo como lo hace, lo terminara perdiendo igual... Issei estuvo entrenando durante diez años en el inframundo, no deje que un pequeño descuido que tuvo la haga pensar que él es débil..." Dijo Akeno seriamente.

"Yo... Tienes razón, me preocupe demasiado y termine provocando que el pensara que no confió en el..." Dijo con expresión triste. "Supongo que solo hay algo que puedo hacer."

"Hai, buchou." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Maldición..." Issei se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque de la ciudad suspirando debido a sus recientes acontecimientos. "Siempre hecho a perderlo todo frente a Buchou... Pero, tengo que rescatar a Asia."

Issei comenzó a idear alguna forma de rescatar a Asia sin que Rias se viera afectada en el inframundo, pero era realmente algo complicado de pensar.

"Quizás yo te pueda ayudar." Mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, una presencia pesada comenzó a llenar la atmósfera, era una presencia que Issei conocía bien.

"Eres un poco difícil de encontrar, a pesar de ser alguien atractivo." Dijo una mujer apareciendo frente a Issei.

Se trataba de una mujer alta y de grandes pechos con el pelo largo, de color azul marino y tenia un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, y sus ojos eran de color marrones. Estaba vestida con una gabardina color violeta, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negros. La parte superior gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando vista a sus generosos pechos. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello.

"¿¡Que quieres de mi, ángel caído!?" Dijo Issei dando un salto hacia atrás y haciendo una posición de batalla.

"Tranquilo, no estoy aquí para pelear." Dijo la chica levantando sus manos. "Mi nombre es Kalawarner y traigo un mensaje urgente para ti, Hyoudou Issei... De parte de Raynare."

Issei se tenso al escuchar el nombre de esa persona.

"Primero que nada debes saber que ella lamenta lo que sucedió... Se que es tarde para que lo sepas, pero ella quería dejar todo después de que te conoció, pero fue engañada por Dohnaseek con la promesa de ser promovida."

"¿Como sabes todo eso?" Preguntó Issei mientras se relajaba un poco, pero no dejaba de tener la guardia alta, en caso de algún problema.

"Nosotras, Raynare y yo, fuimos enviadas aquí de parte de Azazel-sama para tener un ojo en ti, no con malas intenciones, sino que simplemente quería saber mas acerca de la vida humana del Sekiryuutei... Pero algunos ángeles caídos que están bajo el mando de Kokabiel llegaron a esta ciudad, nos prometieron a Raynare y a mi que seriamos promovidas a clase alta, si te asesinaban... Yo no les creí, pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo, así que si los demonios no me matan, Azazel lo hará." Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

"El punto es... Esta noche Dohnaseek realizara un ritual en el que le extraerán el Sacred Gear a esa monja llamada Asia... Y estoy segura que sabes lo que le pasa a una persona a la que le extraen su Sacred Gear..." Dijo Kalawarner con una seria expresión.

"¿Van... A matar a Asia...?" Dijo Issei consternado.

"Así es... Si quieres impedirlo entonces irrumpe en la iglesia, los ángeles caídos que ahí se encuentran están sin autorización, así que simplemente debes de acabarlos a todos, no te preocupes por los problemas entre facciones." Dijo sonriendo.

"Oí... ¿Por que veniste tu y no Raynare?" Preguntó Issei.

"Después de no poder matarte ella misma, Dohnaseek la trato como traidora y la ha estado torturando desde entonces... La única que ha impedido que maten a esa chica soy yo, pero después de esto... Ambas seremos castigadas."

"¿Entonces por que no escapas?"

"Como ya te dije... Si los demonios o los ángeles caídos no me matan... Azazel-sama lo hará, y no importa donde vaya, el va a encontrarme, así que cuidare de Raynare hasta el final." Dijo con una triste sonrisa. "Ahora, tengo que irme... Si decides creerme o no, es tu decisión Hyoudou Issei."

La chica revelo sus alas oscuras y luego salio volando dejando atrás un rastro de plumas y a un Issei pensativo.

"Oí Ddraig... ¿Crees que sea una trampa?" Pregunto Issei.

[No lo se compañero... Los ángeles caídos son expertos en mentir, pero si lo que dijo es cierto y fue el gobernador él que las mando aquí, entonces podría ser cierto.]

"Entiendo... ¿Que sugieres tu?"

[Yo diría... Que no te contengas, esta vez ve a todo por el todo.]

* * *

 **Por la noche - detrás de la iglesia.**

"Buchou, como planeo, Issei-kun se encuentra llegando al frente de la iglesia." Dijo Akeno reportándose con Rias.

"Bien, recuerden el plan, vamos a despejar el camino para Ise hasta que llegue a la iglesia, luego de eso, solo vamos a intervenir en caso de emergencia." Dijo Rias a todos los miembros del club.

Mientras tanto, Issei caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar frente a las puertas de la iglesia, decidió no ocultarse ya que probablemente ellos sabían que el iba a venir.

"Bien Ddraig... ¡Vamos a ir con todo!" Dijo Issei antes de patear con fuerza las puertas de la iglesia, donde sintió como sus instintos demoniacos comenzaban a alertarlo.

"Hey, Hey, Hey... Que gran reunión, ¡Estoy conmovido!" Dijo la voz de un hombre que salia de las sombras de la iglesia.

"¡Freed!" Gruño Issei con furia al ver al sacerdote callejero.

"Jamas pensé encontrarme con un demonio dos veces, después de todo soy muy fuerte." Dijo mientras sacaba su espada de luz y su pistola. "Así que estoy molesto... ¡Molesto de que un estúpido demonio me haya hecho ver como un idiota!"

"¿¡En donde esta Asia!?" Dijo Issei furioso.

"Si te refieres a la estúpida monja que ama a los demonios... Esta en el salón de ritual bajando las escaleras ocultas detrás de mi... ¡Pero no importa porque no llegaras hasta ella!"

"Hmm... Es una lastima, ¡Porque no estoy de humor para jugar contigo!" Grito Issei.

[Welsh Dragon - Balance Breaker]

 **"Balance Breaker - Boosted Gear Scail Mail."**

"Ahora exorcista... Voy a terminar contigo." Dijo Issei dentro de su armadura, luego desapareció de la vista de Freed, y con una increíble velocidad, apareció frente al exorcista y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen.

"M-Maldito..." Dijo Freed saltando hacia atrás, aunque sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas, a merced de Issei.

"No voy a contenerme mas con ustedes." Dijo Issei sujetando a Freed del cabello y enviándolo a estrellarse contra una pared. El exorcista no soporto bien el golpe y soltó su espada sagrada y su pistola.

"¡Y esto es por Asia!" Issei agarro de la pierna a Freed, lo elevo en el aire y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo, repitiendo el proceso al menos cinco veces hasta dejar sin nada de energía al exorcista.

"¡Vete de aquí!" Issei finalmente sujeto a Freed por el cuello con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha le soltó un potente puñetazo en el rostro, el impacto fue tan fuerte que saco volando a Freed, haciéndolo atravesar una ventana y salir de la iglesia.

"Si... Ya me siento mejor." Dijo Issei sonriendo mientras se quitaba el casco de su armadura. "Ahora... Si yo fuera una entrada secreta en una iglesia... ¿En donde estaría?"

Issei busco por unos minutos la zona en la que Freed le dijo que estaba la entrada, después de apartar una especie de mueble, encontró un pasadizo que lo llevaba debajo de la iglesia, Issei fue bajando con precaución las gradas hasta que escucho el grito de una chica.

"¡Asia!" Exclamo Issei encendiendo sus propulsores y dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta el final del pasadizo, destruyendo parte de las gradas en su trayecto.

Issei llego hasta una especie de salón en la que se encontraban múltiples sacerdotes, Asia se encontraba colgada en una cruz de metal con dos anillos flotando con un resplandor verde, frente a ella se encontraba Dohnaseek con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

"¡Issei-san!"

Issei vio a un lado de la habitación donde se encontraban dos chicas encadenadas de manos y pies a la pared, esas dos chicas eran Raynare y Kalawarner, que tenían un aspecto realmente lamentable debido a las torturas que fueron sometidas.

"Llegas tarde mocoso... Finalmente he extraído el Sacred Gear de esta chica." Dijo Dohnaseek mientras se introducía los anillos. "Twilight Healing... ¡Esto me permitirá convertirme en una ángel caído de nivel superior!"

"¡Maldito!" Exclamo con rabia Issei. Pero pronto se vio rodeado de los múltiples sacerdotes que llevaban consigo espadas de luz.

"Issei-san... ¡Llevate a Asia de aquí!" Grito Raynare.

"Pero..." Dijo Issei.

"¡Solo hazlo!"

Issei encendió sus propulsores, y con una velocidad increíble, llego hasta donde se encontraba Asia, arranco con facilidad sus cadenas y se la llevo rápidamente fuera del salón.

"Malditas... Ustedes traidoras, ¿No les basto con ser torturadas?" Dijo Dohnaseek. "Una no pudo cumplir con su trabajo, y otra escapa para darle información al enemigo... Realmente son unas estúpidas."

"De todas formas moriríamos..." Dijo Kalawarner. "Así que, ¿Que hay de malo en tratar de hacer las cosas bien al final?"

"Estúpidas... Cuando acabe con ese niño, ustedes serán las siguientes." Dijo Dohnaseek comenzando a dirigirse hacia donde Issei.

 **Superficie de la iglesia.**

Issei salio del pasadizo con Asia entre sus brazos, la pobre rubia se encontraba fría y su respiración era inconstante, Issei la coloco delicadamente en una de las sillas de la iglesia y se puso a su lado para tratar de ayudarla.

"Asia resiste... ¡Solo tenemos que salir de aquí y seras libre!" Dijo Issei con una expresión suplicante. "Podremos hacer muchas cosas... Todo lo que tu quieras." Dijo sosteniéndole el brazo.

"Issei-niisan... Yo estoy feliz... De que pude llegar a conocerte." Dijo Asia sonriendo.

"Oí, ¡No hables así, vas a estar bien!" Dijo Issei.

"Cuando yo estaba en la iglesia... Un perro herido llego repentinamente, yo le ore al señor para que se recuperará pronto y poco después el perro sano... Uno de los encargados de la iglesia se sorprendió a ver mis cualidades curativas y comenzaron a llamarme la santa doncella yo estaba feliz de que podía ser de ayuda a todos los enfermos hasta que un día una persona herida llegó... Yo no pude evitar el ayudarle pero resulta que esa persona era un demonio... uno de los jefes de la iglesia se enteró y desde entonces comenzaron a llamarme bruja que cura a los demonios..." Dijo Asia comenzando a derramar lágrimas. "Nadie había sido amable conmigo desde entonces... Pero tu, fuiste muy bueno conmigo... Siempre deseé tener una familia."

"Basta Asia... Yo, yo seré tu familia... Seras mi linda hermana menor... Haremos muchas cosas juntos, solo tienes que resistir..." Dijo Issei sosteniendo la mano de Asia y comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

"Estas derramando tus lágrimas por alguien como yo..." Dijo Asia acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Issei. "Estoy... Tan feliz..." La chica lentamente fue perdiendo sus fuerzas, su mano cayo del rostro de Issei y sus ojos se cerraron, dejando nada mas que una ultima sonrisa en su rostro.

"Asia... Asia... ¡ASIAAAA...!" Grito Issei al aire mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la rubia, poco después, se quedo viendo hacia arriba con su cabello cubriéndole sus ojos que aun derramaban lágrimas.

"Un demonio llorando en una iglesia... Pero que broma de mal gusto." Dohnaseek salio del pasadizo subterráneo para encontrar a Issei dejando el cuerpo de Asia en la banca. "Ella cumplió su deber, ahora no había nada mas que se pudiera hacer."

"¡DOHNASEEK!" Grito furioso Issei.

Repentinamente, el ambiente comenzó a volverse mas pesado para el ángel caído, una abrumadora cantidad de poder lo hizo sentir mareado.

"¡Como te atreves!"

Issei en un parpadeo apareció arriba de Dohnaseek, y con una fuerza devastadora estrelló la cabeza del ángel caído contra el suelo. Luego la arrojo hacia varios pilares, destruyendo cada uno en los que chocaba.

"M-Maldito..." Dijo Dohnaseek comenzando a curarse, pero sin darse cuenta, Issei apareció frente a el, lo agarro del cuello y lo elevo en el aire. El aspecto de Issei, había cambiado, tenia extrañas marcas negras en su rostro, ya que se había quitado el casco de la armadura.

"Oí... ¿Por que no te mato yo ahora?" Dijo Issei con una voz oscura, luego lanzo a Dohnaseek en el aire.

 **"Dragon Black Wave."**

Desde los dos brazos de Issei, una onda de poder verde y negro se desencadeno atrapando dentro de ella a Dohnaseek y desintegrándolo en el aire sin que pudiera hacer nada. Cuando la onda de poder se estrelló contra el techo de la iglesia, libero un gran resplandor que ilumino gran parte de la zona y llamo la atención de los miembros del club de la investigación oculta.

Después de haber confirmado su victoria, la armadura de Issei se desintegro en el aire, dejando caer de rodillas al joven, luego, las marcas en su rostro se fueron retrayendo hasta su espalda, mas específicamente, hasta donde se encontraba su sello, una vez desaparecidas las marcas, Issei se desmayo en la iglesia.

[Entonces es cierto... Tenias razón, Tannin...] Dijo Ddraig.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Ddraig... Hay algo que debo decirte."

Durante la noche del ultimo día en el Inframundo de Issei, Tannin se había reducido de tamaño y había entrado a la cueva en donde dormía el joven, ahí se dispuso a tener una charla con el dragon rojo en el interior del Boosted Gear.

[¿Que es tan importante que no puede esperar a que el chico este despierto.] Dijo Ddraig.

"Veras, Sirzechs me dijo algo interesante... Pero antes de decírtelo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... ¿De casualidad no haz sentido algo fuera de lo normal en el cuerpo de Issei?"

[Pues ya que lo mencionas... Este chico tiene mucho potencial, pero es como si algo estuviera reteniendo su avance... Es como si algo estuviera...]

"¿Suprimiendo su poder?" Dijo Tannin interrumpiendo a Ddraig.

[Si, algo así... Pero aun no se que es...]

"Veras Ddraig... Sirzechs me dijo que en la espalda de Issei, esa extraña marca, se trata en realidad de una especie de sello que evita que Issei use su poder de forma normal... Es como si contuviera el poder dentro del chico."

[¿Y por que no decirle? El querría saberlo.]

"Sirzechs piensa que eso podría hacer que el muchacho solo se enfoque en destruir el sello pero... ¿Que pasaría si aun así sus poderes no son suficientes? Por eso es mejor dejar que el encuentre otra forma de crecimiento mientras descubren como quitar ese sello."

[Ya veo... Bien, mantendré el secreto por ahora... Pero te mantendré al tanto de cualquier avance.]

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

[El sello esta cerca de romperse... Puedo sentirlo, y el poder de hace poco fue realmente increíble... Te esperan grandes sorpresas, compañero.] Dijo Ddraig para si mismo.

Poco después, Issei se levanto súbitamente, examino el lugar y luego encontró los dos anillos de Asia junto a el.

"¿Ddraig, que paso?"

[¿No lo recuerdas? Acabaste con ese ángel caído y luego te desmayaste por que término tu tiempo con la Balance Breaker.]

"¿Fue así? Ya veo..."

Issei tomo los anillos del suelo, los examino con una triste expresión y luego se puso lentamente de pie debido a la fatiga.

"¡Ahi esta!"

Los sacerdotes que estaban al mando de Dohnaseek salieron del pasadizo y rodearon a Issei.

"Si acabamos con el, podríamos ser ascendidos con los ángeles caídos." Dijo un sacerdote y todos asintieron.

 _"Mierda... Estoy rodeado, pero... Aun así no pienso rendirme."_ Pensó Issei mientras hacia una posición de batalla. Justo cuando un sacerdote estaba por atacarlo, repentinamente fue cortado por un chico rubio.

"Hyoudou-kun, no te quedes con toda la diversión." Dijo Kiba comenzando a luchar contra algunos sacerdotes.

"Hyoudou-senpai, aquí estamos." Dijo Koneko mientras arrojaba una banca contra varios sacerdotes.

"Ara-ara... Buen trabajo, Issei-kun." Dijo Akeno terminando de electrocutar a mas sacerdotes.

"¡Kiba, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san!" Dijo Issei alegre de ver a sus compañeros a su lado para apoyarlo. Poco después, todos los sacerdotes habían sido derrotados.

"Bueno... Supongo que podríamos decir que terminamos aquí." Dijo una chica detrás de Issei.

"¿Rias-buchou?" Dijo Issei sorprendido.

"Sabia que estarías bien." Dijo Rias llegando al lado de Issei. "¿Entonces, cumpliste con tu misión?"

"Buchou... ¿Acaso sabia que vendría?"

"Si... Era algo que ya esperaba."

"¿Pero, por que no me detuvo?" pregunto Issei.

"Porque... Es el deber de un maestro confiar en sus siervos." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias... Rias-buchou." Dijo Issei con una triste expresión. "Pero... Falle... No pude salvar a Asia." Dijo mostrándole a Rias los anillos, los cuales tomo.

"Entonces, ¿Por que no le devolvemos esto?" Dijo Rias comenzando a caminar hasta el cuerpo de Asia. Coloco los anillos en los dedos anulares de la rubia y luego saco una pieza de alfil.

"Esta pieza quedará bien con ella." Dijo Rias sonriendo. "Esta chica y su habilidad de curar puede ser bastante útil."

"Buchou... ¿Acaso usted..?" Dijo Issei.

"Tratare de convertir a esta monja en demonio." Respondió Rias sonriendo, luego colocó la pieza de alfil en el pecho de la chica y un círculo mágico comenzó a brillar.

"Yo, Rias Gremory te ordeno a ti, Asia Argento que camines nuevamente entre los vivos... A cambio, seras mi sirviente. Ahora, para sellar este contrato, ¡Camina de nuevo!" La pieza de alfil despareció dentro del cuerpo de Asia. Pocos minutos después, la chica rubia comenzó a tomar color nuevamente, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡Asia!" Exclamo Issei frente a ella.

"¿Are? ¿Issei-niisan?" Dijo Asia

"Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz de que estés de regreso." Dijo Issei mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo.

Todos los miembros del club de la investigación oculta sonrieron debido al tierno momento que presenciaban, a excepción de Koneko que no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Minutos después, Asia cayo dormida debido a la fatiga, Issei la coloco un una banca para que estuviera mas cómoda antes de irse, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando Koneko les llamo la atención.

"Buchou, estas dos estaban abajo encadenadas." Dijo Koneko saliendo del pasadizo mientras traía consigo a Raynare y Kalawarner, que se encontraban en un lamentable estado.

"Así que dos fueron abandonadas..." Dijo Rias volviendo a ver a las mujeres con una expresión seria.

"Por favor..." Dijo Raynare. "Por favor... Haga lo que quiera conmigo... Pero dejen que Kalawarner se vaya... Ella no ha hecho nada malo." Dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras débilmente se inclinaba.

"¿Que estas diciendo tonta?" Dijo Kalawarner. "Si ellos no me matan ahora, Azazel-sama lo hará, así que prefiero morir ahora que después." Dijo la mujer.

"Pero... Fue mi culpa." Dijo Raynare con una triste expresión mientras Rias se colocaba frente a las dos chicas y se preparaba para atacar. "Lo siento... Lamento lo que hice." Dijo suavemente mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro, Kalawarner débilmente le frotó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Mientras lo hacia, Issei no pudo evitar ver lo que traía Raynare en su muñeca.

Se trataba de aquel brazalete que el le había comprado y regalado en su cita, a pesar del aspecto sucio y golpeado de Raynare, el brazalete se encontraba intacto. Esto le hizo recordar a Issei un par de cosas.

 _"¡M-Me gustas!"_

 _"¡Quisiera salir contigo!"_

 _"Me divertí mucho en nuestra cita!"_

 _"¡Tienes que irte! ¡Issei-san!"_

"¡Espere!" Exclamo Issei llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Issei se trasladó entre Rias y las dos chicas y luego volvió a ver a Raynare con una seria expresión. "Raynare... Cuando me dijiste que huyera, el día de nuestra cita, ¿Por que lo hiciste?"

La chica se vio notablemente sorprendida por la pregunta, sin embargo, eso no evito que le contestara a Issei con sinceridad.

"Yo... No quería que te mataran... Era mi misión hacerlo desde el principio, pero después de conocerte... No quería que alguien tan amable como tu... Muriera." Dijo mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro.

"Entiendo... Es todo lo que necesitaba saber." Dijo Issei antes de volver a ver a Rias. "Buchou, se que no estoy en posición de pedirle algo, pero déjeme tomar responsabilidad de la vida de estas dos chicas... Se que es algo ridículo, pero de no ser por ellas, yo no habría podido hacer todo lo que hice aquí."

"¿Q-Que?" Dijeron las dos ángeles caídos.

"Si, ustedes también son buenas personas... En un principio creí que solo me engañabas, pero me di cuenta que no es así... Yo cuidare de ustedes, solo les pido que sean pacientes hasta que sea un demonio de clase alta y tenga mi propio titulo nobiliario."

"P-Pero... ¿Si el gobernador se entera?" Dijo Kalawarner.

"Yo hablare personalmente con Azazel... Ustedes también merecen una segunda oportunidad." Les dijo Issei sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se ruborizaron debido a la bondad de aquel chico, era la primera vez que alguien era tan amable con ellas, y eso las hacia sentir un calor por dentro que les gustaba.

"Ahhh... Supongo que ya te haz decidido." Dijo Rias suspirando con una sonrisa. "Pues bueno, adelante, es tu decisión, yo confió en ti."

* * *

 **Dos días después - club de la investigación oculta**

"Buenas tardes." Dijo Issei entrando al salón del club de la investigación oculta.

"¡Oh! Llegas temprano." Dijo Rias que se encontraba sentada en el sofá bebiendo una taza de té. "¿Como va todo con tu protegida?"

"Si se refiere a Raynare, se llevo bien con Asia y las otras chicas del salón, por ahora se adelanto a casa... Es una suerte que el gobernador haya sido bastante flexible." Dijo Issei recordando como el día anterior fue a hablar con Azazel acerca de que, de ahora en adelante, Raynare y Kalawarner estarían con el.

"Si, su castigo fue nada mas ayudar de vez en cuando en Grigory, creo que no tenia muchas ganas de darles un castigo severo, pero eso es bueno." Dijo Rias dando otro sorbo a su copa.

"Eto... Rias-buchou..." Dijo Issei con un tono nervioso.

"¿Si?" Respondió Rias.

"Quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí hasta ahora, sé que había dicho que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera pero nada más le he causado problemas y aún así usted siempre ha estado ahí para ayudar... Por eso, quiero prometerle nuevamente, que siempre estaré para ayudarla en todo lo que este a mi alcance."

Rias se levanto de su asiento, se coloco a un lado de Issei y le dio un suave abrazo desde atrás, provocando la sorpresa del joven.

"Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que tenia que hacerte mio, le aposté a esa oportunidad y no me arrepiento de nada... Ise, quiero que sepas que confió en ti y de ahora en adelante siempre te lo demostraré. Porque..." Dijo Rias sujetando el mentón de Issei y acercándolo un poco a su rostro. "Soy la princesa del cabello carmesí de la ruina, y tu eres el Sekiryuutei... Los dos somos muy rojos, ¿Verdad?"

"S-Si..." Respondió Issei viendo a Rias.

"No hay nadie mas con quien pudiéramos estar... Se que lograras todo lo que te propongas, confió en ti... Mi adorado Issei." Dijo Rias antes de darle un suave y dulce beso a Issei en la frente, sorprendiendo al castaño.

"Esa es tu recompensa... Sigue trabajando duro." Dijo Rias separándose y guiñándole el ojo a Issei.

"Por una recompensa así... Todo vale la pena." Dijo Issei.

"Ahora... Comencemos los preparativos para la bienvenida de nuestra nueva miembro." Dijo Rias señalando a Asia que recién entraba en el salón del club junto con Kiba y Koneko.

"V-Voy a hacer... Lo mejor que pueda." Dijo Asia.

"Hyoudou-kun... Así que aquí estabas." Dijo Kiba.

"Tu estuvimos buscamos, Hyoudou-senpai." Dijo Koneko.

"Kiba, Koneko-chan... Diganme Issei, después de todo somos amigos." Les dijo Issei sonriendo, a lo cual, ellos también sonrieron.

"Ara-ara, ¿Ya están todos aquí?" Dijo Akeno mientras entraba al salón con un pastel y con algunas tazas de té. "Entonces, comencemos la celebración."

Todos los miembros festejaron la adición de una nueva miembro al club y a sus actividades extracurriculares, la cual, menciono algo acerca de conseguir a su hermano (Issei) y a buchou juntos. Todos mantuvieron la alegría durante la celebración.

"Ise... Tu eres el mejor." Dijo Rias. Lo cual, el castaño respondió con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

 **Listo, así finaliza el episodio, espero que esta vez haya sido mas de su agrado, ahora quiero decirles que a partir de este episodio en adelante, este Issei tendrá una actitud más decidida, y Rias también sera menos controladora, para que así sea mejor disfrutar esta historia. Como siempre espero que dejen sus comentarios al respecto, nuevamente les colocaré el harem de Issei y siempre que tengan alguna duda siempre pueden hacerme la saber y yo se las responderé o bien en el otro episodio y o bien en un PM.**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Nuevamente si tienen alguna recomendación o algo siempre pueden hacermela llegar en los reviews, que siempre estoy feliz de leerlas. No dejen de seguirme en facebook como by:Novablood para que estemos en contacto, espero ansioso sus reviews. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	7. ¡Hare lo mejor que pueda!

_"Haré lo mejor que pueda. "_

 **Residencia Hyoudou.**

Era temprano por la mañana, la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse dentro de la habitación de cierto castaño, cuya alarma había comenzado a sonar, cuando se despertó por el sonido trato de apagar el aparato, sin embargo, se vio imposibilitado debido a que estaba siendo sujetado por dos personas a sus costados.

"Chicas... Si no me sueltan la alarma seguirá sonando." Dijo Issei con una voz adormilada.

"Aun no... Issei-san." Dijo una chica de cabello negro que se encontraba a la derecha de Issei abrazándolo.

"Solo... Unos cinco minutos mas... Ise-kun." Dijo una chica de cabello azul que se encontraba abrazada a Issei por la derecha.

"Pero... Tengo que ir a estudiar, tu también Ray... No podemos perder tiempo, además tengo que hacerles el desayuno." Dijo Issei.

"Bien..." Dijo Raynare con pesar mientras se desprendía de Issei.

"Ya que..." Dijo Kalawarner en tono triste también soltando a Issei.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sin nada de ropa, en un principio Issei se sorprendió, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta el punto en que disfrutaba bastante sus mañanas con esas chicas, después de todo, ya había pasado semana y media desde que ellas se habían mudado con el.

"Vamos no estén tristes... Les prometo que si el fin de semana no hay ninguna actividad del club, vamos a dormir hasta mas tarde." Dijo Issei levantando el animo de las dos chicas.

"Bien... Por ahora no te preocupes por el desayuno, esta vez voy a hacerlo yo." Dijo Kalawarner, se puso su sujetador, sus bragas y finalmente una bata color morada que mantenía bastante escotada y le llegaba poco mas abajo de la cintura.

"Hey... ¿Por que no puedo hacer yo el desayuno?" Dijo Raynare mientras se ponía su ropa interior.

"Porque la ultima vez, casi explotas la casa entera tratando de cocinar solo un par de huevos." Dijo Kalawarner antes de salir de la habitación. Dejando a Raynare con una triste expresión.

Así fue, hace unos días Raynare trataba de hacer algo lindo por Issei y se le ocurrió hacerle el desayuno, pero realmente no salio nada bien.

"No te preocupes Ray, yo también tuve mis problemas cuando estaba aprendiendo, prometo que voy a enseñarte a ti." Dijo acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la chica.

"Gracias, Issei-san." Dijo Raynare antes de levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a Issei. Luego la chica entro al baño de la habitación para terminar de prepararse.

Issei sonrió por el cariñoso gesto, salio de la habitación y luego recorrió algunas puertas hasta detenerse en una especifica.

"Asia, es hora de levantarse." Dijo tocando la puerta de su hermanita.

Rias junto con Asia decidieron que la ex monja debía quedarse con su querido amigo que veía como un hermano mayor, Issei tampoco se molesto debido a la noticia.

"Hai, estaré lista en unos minutos Issei-niisan." Le respondió la chica rubia detrás de la puerta.

Issei regreso nuevamente a su habitación para prepararse a sí mismo para ir a la escuela. Cuando finalmente estaba listo, fue flechado rápidamente por el delicioso aroma del desayuno, bajo las escaleras hasta la mesa donde Kalawarner terminaba de cocinar, Raynare repartía los platos y Asia servía un poco de jugo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer, Issei dio su primer bocado siendo observado fijamente por Kalawarner, la cual esperaba ansiosa la opinión de Issei.

"¡Esta delicioso Kala-chan!" Dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa.

"M-Me alegra... Que te guste." Le respondió Kalawarner con un rubor en su rostro.

"Por cierto, ¿Como le fue en la prueba de matemáticas, Raynare-sama?" Pregunto Asia.

"Asia, ya te hemos dicho que no somos mas tus lideres, con Raynare esta bien." Le dijo la chica de pelo negro. "Sobre tu pregunta... Pase el examen, pero tengo problemas para entender las matemáticas." Dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

"Hai... Tal vez, podamos estudiar juntas, Raynare-san." Dijo Asia.

"Eso seria fantástico." Respondió Raynare con una sonrisa.

Issei y Kalawarner sonreían por lo bien que se llevaban estas dos chicas, realmente se habían vuelto buenas amigas, lo cual alegraban a los dos.

Cuando todos terminaron su desayuno, Issei, Asia y Raynare salieron de la casa para irse a la escuela, las dos chicas se habían adelantado solo un poco, dejando a Issei despedirse de Kalawarner.

"Recuerda que ahora, Raynare y yo tenemos que ir al Grigory a cumplir nuestra sentencia." Le dijo Kalawarner en la puerta.

"Si, Raynare se retirara antes para poder irse contigo a tiempo... Así que nos veremos después." Dijo Issei antes de recibir un beso en la frente por parte de la peliazul.

Issei salio de la casa y alcanzo a las dos chicas con las que vivía y los tres salieron de camino a la escuela.

El día transcurrió con bastante normalidad, mas de la que Issei podía desear, pero que podría hacer, simplemente dejo que las clases avanzaran hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

"Issei-niisan, vamos a comer." Dijo Asia junto con Raynare, Katase y Murayama en la puerta del salón a la espera de que Issei saliera para que juntos fueran a comer.

Fueron hasta un lugar apartado, cerca del patio de entrenamiento para poder sentir la frescura del día y comer mas cómodamente. Issei sonreía al ver como Asia y Raynare se desenvolvían bastante bien con las chicas.

Una vez terminado su almuerzo, Issei dejo a las chicas para que pudieran conversar entre ellas, mientras el se iba a caminar ya que realmente le parecía relajante dar vueltas sin un rumbo especifico.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin nada particular en su mente, tropezó repentinamente con una chica que cargaba una pila de libros, después de reaccionar, se puso a recoger los libros que estaban a su alcance.

"Lo siento... No me fije por donde iba." Dijo Issei poniéndose de pie para ver cara a cara con aquella chica.

Se trataba de una chica joven con largo cabello negro y liso que se extiende todo el camino hasta las rodillas con flequillo un abierto.

Issei noto como unos lentes cuadrados de semi montura color azul estaban tirados en el suelo así que se agacho para recogerlos. Cuando se los entrego a la chica, se dio cuenta que ella tenia heterocrómia igual que él, con su ojo izquierdo color violeta y el ojo derecho de color marrón claro

"Que lindos ojos..." Dijo Issei viendo fijamente a la chica.

"¿Q-Que estas diciendo?" Dijo la chica con un rubor en el rostro mientras le arrebataba los lentes de las manos a Issei.

"¿E-Eh? Lo siento, es solo que tu también tienes heterocrómia como yo." Dijo Issei sonriendo mientras le mostraba sus ojos a la chica.

"S-Si... Son iguales." Dijo la chica.

"Perdona mi educación, soy Hyoudou Issei de segundo año." Dijo presentándose.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es..." Comenzó la chica pero fue interrumpida por Issei.

"Se quien eres, Shinra Tsubaki, de tercer año. Fuku-kaichou de la escuela y también la mano derecha de Souna Shitori... ¿O debería decir reina de Sona Sitri, que es la hermana de Serafall Leviatán?" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Tsubaki.

La chica tomo rápidamente de la mano a Issei y se lo llevo hacia un armario de limpieza que estaba cerca de ahí, Issei en ningún momento soltó los libros. Pero si se vio sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

"Vaya Fuku-kaichou... No creí que alguien como usted fuera tan atrevida de meterse en un pequeño armario de limpieza con un alumno de segundo año a solas." Dijo Issei sonriendo, sin embargo, Tsubaki mantenía una expresión seria mientras se acercaba a Issei.

"¿Como sabes todo eso?" Dijo la chica liberando cierta presión mágica hostil dirigida hacia Issei.

"Tranquila, no soy un enemigo ni nada... Pertenezco a la nobleza de Rias Gremory desde hace algunas semanas, pero viví desde los siete años en el inframundo... Ahí conocí a Serafall Leviatan-sama, que me hablo de su hermana." Dijo Issei explicándole.

"Ya veo... Entonces supongo que Kaichou debe hacer pronto la presentación de los miembros con Gremory-san, para evitar algún malentendido en el futuro." Dijo Tsubaki mientras dejaba de emitir su presión.

"Eto... ¿Fuku-Kaichou? No es que realmente... Pero no cree que estamos un poco apretados?" Dijo Issei al ver como Tsubaki prácticamente estaba casi sobre el. La chica se sobresalto y salio disparada fuera del armario cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

"L-Lo siento... Hyoudou-kun." Le dijo Tsubaki con un rubor en su rostro desde el suelo, provocando una pequeña risa de Issei.

"Con Ise esta bien... Hyoudou es muy formal." Dijo Issei con una serena sonrisa mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudar a Tsubaki a levantarse, la cual no dudo en aceptar. "Por cierto, ¿Para donde ibas con tantos libros?"

"Iba a devolverlos a la biblioteca, Kaichou los pidió prestados para investigar algunas cosas y me envió para devolverlos." Respondió Tsubaki.

"Oh, bueno deja que te ayude con eso." Dijo Issei tomando nuevamente los libros en sus brazos.

"N-No es necesario... Yo puedo llevarlos."

"Lo se, pero yo quiero ayudarte... Veló como un favor después de que los botara en primer lugar."

Tsubaki no tuvo mas remedio que acceder a la insistencia de Issei, ambos fueron hasta la biblioteca conversando y conociéndose el uno al otro. Al llegar a la biblioteca, Issei ayudo a Tsubaki a depositar cada libro en su lugar. Una vez que terminaron, la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el final del almuerzo.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a clases... Espero que nos veamos pronto nuevamente, Fuku-kaichou." Dijo Issei despidiéndose.

"T-Tsubaki..." Dijo la chica con un rubor llamando la atención de Issei. "P-Puedes decirme Tsubaki... Si gustas..." Dijo mientras el rubor crecía en su rostro.

"Claro, sera un placer... Nos vemos pronto Tsubaki-san."

Diciendo eso, Issei se regreso hacia su salón de clases en donde paso el resto de las clases aburrido y durmiéndose de vez en cuando.

Una vez terminadas las clases, Raynare se había ido junto con Kalawarner para cumplir con la Grigory, Issei y Asia por su parte se fueron hacia el club de la investigación oculta en donde se encontraban ya los otros miembros.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo Issei entrando junto con Asia.

"Issei, buenas tardes." Respondió Rias con una sonrisa.

Todos se fueron a cumplir con sus respectivos trabajos, Issei había logrado hacer un segundo contrato hace unos días, mientras que Asia había logrado hacer uno.

Luego de algunas horas Issei regreso al salón del club con una sonrisa debido a lo bien que le fue en su trabajo, al entrar se encontró solamente con Rias viendo a la ventana con una expresión desolada.

Así había sido durante los últimos días, Rias había tenido una solitaria expresión y se veía como si estuviese preocupada por algo, Issei en un principio había decidido ignorarlo, pero realmente no soportaba ver a una persona tan importante para el de esa manera.

"¿Rias-buchou?" Dijo Issei llamando la atención de la pelirroja. "¿Esta todo bien?" Le dijo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Ara, Issei... No me había dado cuenta de que regresaste." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "S-Si... Solamente estoy preocupada por algunos exámenes." Le mintió, pero Issei no se lo trago ni por un segundo, sin embargo, si no quería decírselo entonces no la obligaría a nada.

"A-Ah... Es que la he visto un poco desanimada estos días y quería saber... Si podía ayudarla en algo." Dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"No... Todo esta bien." Dijo Rias.

"Entiendo... Si necesita algo, recuerde que puede confiar en mi para lo que sea." Dijo Issei mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Algunos minutos después, los miembros restantes del club comenzaron a llegar, y poco después fueron retirándose dejando solamente a Rias junto con Akeno.

"El realmente es un chico especial." Dijo Akeno llamando la atención de Rias. "Todos los comentarios de quienes lo invocan son realmente positivos."

"Siempre parece estar dando lo mejor para ayudar, es por eso que... Debo consentirlo un poco mas." Dijo Rias con una suave sonrisa mientras veía el lugar por donde se fue Issei, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Akeno.

"Ara-ara... Suenas muy convencida." Dijo Akeno.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Rias.

"Siempre pensé que tu estilo era un poco liberal, pero pareces estar inusualmente bastante apegada a el." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa. "Rias... Creo que quizás tu..."

"No es que me moleste que te preocupes por mi, pero este es mi problema… Veré como podre resolverlo." Dijo Rias.

"Hai Buchou." Dijo Akeno poniéndose de pie. "Entonces me retiro." Y con eso se fue en dirección a su hogar.

Una vez que Rias quedo sola, un circulo mágico apareció en la sala del club, Rias se tenso debido a la identidad de la persona que apareció en el círculo.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou.**

"9,997... 9,998... 9,999... 10,000"

Issei se encontraba entrenándose a si mismo en el campo de entrenamiento en el sótano de su casa, después de terminar las abdominales, fue al entrenamiento con sus movimientos en batalla usando algunos enemigos diseñados por Sirzechs para practicar.

Después de varios minutos de entrenamiento, Issei fue a ducharse para quitarse de encima todo el sudor de su cuerpo. Mientras lo hacia, no pudo evitar pensar en cierta pelirroja.

"Rias..." Susurro el castaño.

Una vez que salio del baño, se puso solamente un pantalón corto y se dirigió a su habitación mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla mas pequeña, al llegar a su cuarto, se arrojo boca arriba en su cama viendo hacia el techo.

Pensaba en toda su vida hasta ahora, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de su cuarto en donde apareció repentinamente un círculo mágico color carmesí, en el que se encontraba Rias.

"¿Rias-buchou?" Dijo Issei sorprendido por la presencia de la pelirroja en su habitación. "¿Que esta haciendo aquí?"

"Ise..." Dijo Rias hacer acercándose al castaño. "Hazlo conmigo."

"¿E-Eh?" Dijo Issei confundido por las palabras de Rias.

"Por favor, toma mi virginidad..." Dijo sujetando las manos de Issei. "Lo mas rápido posible." Le dijo con un rubor en su rostro.

"¡Acepto!" Le dijo Issei también con un leve rubor en su rostro, pero bastante decidido.

Rias lo soltó de los brazos y luego comenzó a desvestirse ella misma quitándose primero la camisa y luego la falda, quedando nada más que en ropa interior. Luego acostó a Issei en la cama y ella se coloco sobre el, luego procedió a quitarse el sujetador revelándole a Issei sus generosos y hermosos pechos.

"Lo pensé profundamente y esta parece ser la única solución... Espero ser lo suficiente para ti." Dijo viendo a Issei.

"Rias-buchou..." Susurro Issei antes de tomar con su mano el pecho derecho de Rias. "Haré lo mejor por usted... Si esto es lo que desea entonces me esforzaré... Solamente quiero que vuelva a sonreír como antes." Dijo Issei antes de llevar su boca hasta el pezón de Rias.

"Issei *Mou* rápido" Gimió Rias al sentir la boca de Issei en su pecho. Issei se separo de Rias y estaba por retirar sus pantalones hasta que nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Desde la entrada de la habitación, nuevamente apareció un circulo mágico, solo que este tenia un color azulado, y una chica rubia con una camisa blanca y una larga falda de color rosada apareció.

"Haa... Parece que fue demasiado tarde." Suspiro Rias separándose de Issei. Para luego enfrentar los dos a la chica que había aparecido.

"Sirzechs estaría muy decepcionado si viera esta desagradable escena." Dijo la chica rubia.

"Mi cuerpo es mio, a quien decida entregárselo es mi decisión, ¿Que tiene eso de malo?" Dijo Rias seriamente.

"Pero hacer algo así con alguien tan humilde." Dijo nuevamente la rubia.

"Ouch, eso fue cruel... Ayaka-san." Dijo Issei poniéndose al lado de Rias.

"¿Issei-kun? Ahora veo porque este lugar me resultaba tan familiar." Dijo Ayaka. "¿Ustedes dos se conocen?"

"Si..." Dijo Issei mostrando sus alas. "Desde hace un tiempo yo pase a ser parte de la nobleza de Rias como su peón." Le dijo sorprendiendo a Ayaka.

"Vaya... Eso es algo que no me esperaba." Dijo la rubia.

"Lo sabrían si se hubieran mantenido en contacto como dijeron." Dijo Issei con una seria expresión pero sin faltarle el respeto.

"Las cosas han estado un poco movidas y Sirzechs no ha podido dejar de resolver un problema tras otro, pero si tenia pensado contactarte." Dijo Ayaka antes de recoger la ropa de Rias y colocarle la camisa encima.

"Volviendo al tema principal... Eres la heredera del clan Gremory, debes actuar como tal." Le dijo Ayaka a Rias.

"Lo siento Ise... No estaba pensando claro." Dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla. "Olvidemos que esto ocurrió... Espero que ese beso sea suficiente por esta noche."

Luego de eso, Rias se coloco junto a Ayaka y las dos comenzaron a desaparecer en medio del circulo mágico dejando solo a Issei.

"¿Como podría... Olvidar que algo así ocurrió." Dijo Issei mientras frotaba su mejilla en el lugar donde Rias lo había besado.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Issei iba junto con Asia hacia el salón del club. Raynare y Kalawarner se quedaron en casa ya que los días en que van a Grigory siempre regresan muy tarde y cansadas, por lo se quedaron dormidas en casa.

Mientras caminaban por el patio, Issei alcanzó a ver a Kiba que también se dirigía hacia el club por lo que decidió llamarlo.

"¡Kiba!" Le grito.

"Issei-kun." Dijo Kiba esperando a Issei y Asia. Cuando lo alcanzaron, Issei dejo que Asia avanzara solo un poco para poder hablar con Kiba.

"Kiba, ¿No has notado que Buchou ha estado un poco distanciada estos días?" Le pregunto Issei.

"Si... ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el clan Gremory? Probablemente Akeno-san sepa algo al respecto" Le dijo Kiba.

"Probablemente, ella es la mano derecha de Buchou..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, luego abrió los ojos repentinamente y su expresión cambio completamente. "¿Me tomo tanto tiempo darme cuenta? Estoy avergonzado..." Dijo Issei con notable molestia.

Una vez que los tres llegaron al salón del club vieron como Rias y Akeno tenían una expresión sombría, Koneko tenia expresión seria, y también se encontraba presente Ayaka.

"Bien, escuchen... Hay algo que debo decirles." Dijo Rias poniéndose de pie, pero se vio interrumpida cuando un resplandor rojo ilumino la habitación, de el apareció un circulo mágico con un símbolo que Issei reconoció al instante.

"Phoenix..." Murmuro Issei.

El circulo mágico se prendió en llamas y entre ellas apareció un hombre rubio cuyo pelo llegaba poco mas abajo del cuello, estaba vestido con un saco y pantalón color rojo y por dentro llevaba una camisa blanca.

"Hace muchos años que no visitaba el mundo humano..." Dijo el hombre viendo a todos los presentes. "Te extrañé... Mi atrevida Rias."

"Este hombre es Raiser Phoenix, un demonio de clase alta y sangre pura, y es el heredero del clan Phoenix." Dijo Ayaka. "Además es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory."

"La heredera del clan Gremory... ¡Rias-buchou!" Exclamo Issei.

Raiser fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás del club, para muy su molestia, Rias también se vio obligada a sentarse junto a el. Akeno le preparo una tasa de té a Raiser, el cual comenzó a beber gustoso.

"Ah, el té de la reina de Rias siempre ha sido delicioso." Dijo Raiser saboreando el té.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Akeno a secas sin ocultar su molestia.

Raiser comenzó entonces a acariciar el cabello de Rias con su mano derecha y con la izquierda comenzó a frotar las piernas de la pelirroja. Lo cual termino de molestar a Rias.

"Por favor deja de acosarme..." Dijo Rias poniéndose de pie. "Raiser, Ya te dije muchas veces que no tengo la intención de casarme contigo."

"Rias, dudo que tu familia acate tu comportamiento egoísta por siempre." Dijo Raiser.

"¡No planeo desobedecer a mi familia!" Exclamo Rias. " estoy orgullosa de portar el nombre de Gremory, pero yo decido con quién casarme."

"Después de la última guerra, el número de demonios de sangre pura disminuyó y ese es un problema que afecta a todos los demonios." Dijo Raiser. "Tu padre y Sirzechs-sama pensaron en eso cuando tomaron la decisión de que nos casáramos."

"Mi padre y mi hermano, y todos los de mi familia están demasiado asustados... No lo diré otra vez, Raiser." Dijo Rias viendo al rubio con molestia. "¡Nunca me cansaré contigo!"

Raiser se puso repentinamente de pie y tomo con su mano la mandíbula de Rias para hacerla prestarle atención de forma brusca.

"Escucha Rias." Dijo con voz amenazante. "Soy el heredero del clan Phoenix... ¡No puedo permitir que hagas esto!" Dijo aumentando su aura. "Aun que tenga que quemar a tus hombres esclavos y llevarme también a tus esclavas contigo al infierno... Para hacerlas a todas mías..."

"¡Eso solo sobre mi cadáver!"

Con una increíble velocidad, Issei había llegado hasta donde Raiser, sujeto la mano con la que tenia agarrada a Rias y luego comenzó a sujetarla con fuerza.

"No dejare que toques mas a mi Rias Gremory." Dijo con tono sombrío.

* * *

 **Listo, así finaliza el episodio, Como siempre espero que dejen sus comentarios al respecto, nuevamente les colocaré el harem de Issei y siempre que tengan alguna duda siempre pueden hacerme la saber y yo se las responderé o bien en el otro episodio y o bien en un PM.**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Nuevamente si tienen alguna recomendación o algo siempre pueden hacermela llegar en los reviews, que siempre estoy feliz de leerlas. No dejen de seguirme en facebook como by:Novablood para que estemos en contacto, espero ansioso sus reviews. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	8. ¡Vamos a entrenar!

_¡Vamos a entrenar!_

"No dejare que toques más a mi Rias Gremory." Dijo Issei mientras sostenía fuertemente el brazo de Raiser, causándole dolor al rubio. "Incluso si eso significa que tenga que enfrentarte aquí mismo ahora mismo... Entonces lo haré." Dijo apareciendo su Boosted Gear.

"Maldito, quien te crees que eres." Dijo Raiser prendiendo en llamas su brazo, haciendo preocupar a los miembros de club, pero aun así Issei no lo soltó.

"Tus llamas no afectan mi Boosted Gear... " Dijo Issei. "Ahora... Terminemos con esto." Dijo mientas los dos liberaban sus respectivas auras mágicas.

"Deténganse los dos." Dijo Ayaka llamando la atención de ambos. "Cuando le informé a Sirzechs que ahora eras parte de la nobleza de su hermana, previo que algo así podría suceder... Así que me envió aquí con un plan de respaldo."

"¿Un plan de respaldo? ¿Que quiere decir?" Preguntó Rias.

"Rias, Si tanto deseas imponer tu voluntad se me ordenó comenzar un Rating Game para arreglar las cosas." Dijo Ayaka.

"Rating Game... el juego en el que los demonios obligan a los miembros de su titulo nobiliario a pelear entre ellos." Dijo Issei soltando a Raiser pero sin desaparecer su guante.

"He experimentado varios juegos, y he ganado muchos." Dijo Raiser. "Tú no sólo no tienes experiencia sino que ni siquiera tienes todas las piezas necesarias." Dijo Raiser molestanto a Rias.

"Es cierto que en un Rating Game es necesario que el demonio tenga todas sus piezas." Dijo Akeno.

"Rias, preguntaré esto para estar seguro." Dijo Raiser. "¿Son ellos todas tus piezas?"

"¿Y que si lo son?" Le respondió Rias con indiferencia, a lo que Raiser solo respondió con una risa y luego chasqueo sus dedos.

dentro de la habitación del club apareció nuevamente un círculo mágico y en ella aparecieron múltiples chicas que al parecer eran parte de la nobleza de Raiser.

"Ellas son mis quince." Dijo Raiser orgulloso. "En otras palabras tengo un equipo completo."

"Tch... Se cree mucho solo porque tiene un equipo completo de quince lindas chicas." Dijo Issei escupiendo de forma cómica pero con evidente envidia.

"O-Oi Rias, parece que tu siervo tiene envidia de mi." Dijo Raiser al ver la reacción de Issei hacia su equipo.

"El sueña con ser el rey del harem algún día... Aunque es un poco honesto con sus sentimientos." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Raiser. "Yubelluna."

"Si, Raiser-sama." una chica de cabello ondulado color morado vestida con un traje azul y cubierta con una especie de chaqueta blanca se acercó hacia Raiser. El cual comenzó a besarla de forma lujuriosa causando la consternación de todos.

"Esto es algo que nunca harás." Dijo Raiser mientras frotaba los pechos de Yubelluna. "Patético demonio."

"¡Callate!" Exclamo Issei. "Alguien como tu que solamente hace ese tipo de cosas solo por mostrarlas y no porque realmente sienta algo por las mujeres... Solamente me causas asco, estúpido Yakitory." Dijo Issei con veneno en su voz.

"Maldito, ¿Como te atreves a decir eso teniendo la posición que tienes?" Dijo Raiser.

"¡Que importa, tal vez no tenga una posición alta...!" Dijo Issei.

"¡Detente, Issei!" Dijo Rias pero Issei continuo hablando.

"¡Pero aun así, si es por el bien de mi Buchou, entonces no me importa hacerle frente a quien sea!" Dijo aumentando su presión.

"Ise..." Dijo Rias con los ojos abiertos.

"Cuando sea hora del Rating Game... No voy a contenerme ni por un momento para derrotarte." Le dijo Issei.

"Entonces esta decidido." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa. "Arreglaremos las cosas con un Rating Game."

"Bien, informare a Sirzechs al respecto." Dijo Ayaka. "El juego sera en diez días a partir de mañana, por lo que les pido que se preparen."

"Lo esperare con ansias... Mi atrevida Rias." Dijo Raiser antes de desparecer en un estallido de llamas junto con su titulo nobiliario.

"Creare la justificación en si escuela para que puedan faltar a clases... Mientras tanto deben prepararse lo mejor que puedan, un Phoenix no es de subestimar." Dijo Ayaka.

"Si, gracias por todo Ayaka." Dijo Rias.

"Mucha suerte." Dijo la rubia antes de desaparecer en un circulo de magia.

"Bien, tenemos diez días a partir de mañana... Así que tenemos que entrenar lo más que podamos, iremos a la casa de verano de mi familia para entrenar ahí." Dijo Rias.

"Diez años entrenando con un dragón demente que es adicto a las peleas da sus frutos, voy a ayudar en el régimen de entrenamiento de todos para aumentar sus habilidades, si me lo permite buchou." Dijo Issei.

"Seria de gran ayuda, pero antes que nada..." Dijo Rias acercándose a Issei y dándole un gran abrazo. "Gracias por apoyarme Ise, tus palabra me dieron la confianza que necesitaba." Dijo mientras los otros miembros del club sonreían.

"N-No hay de que..." Le respondió Issei.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou - por la noche.**

"¿¡Que!?" Exclamo Raynare.

"Solo serán por algunos días... Dos semanas como máximo." Dijo Issei.

"Pero... Tanto tiempo..." Dijo Kalawarner con un tono de tristeza.

"Lo siento... Pero prometo llamarles a diario." Dijo Issei sonriendo.

"Ya que... Solo cuídate mucho, ¿bien?" Dijo Raynare.

"Y cuando regreses tendrás que compensar el tiempo que no estarás." Dijo Kalawarner.

"Lo se... Prometo mantener a todas las chicas importantes para mi, felices." Dijo Issei dándole un abrazo a las dos.

Cuando ya había pasado la hora de dormir, Issei lentamente salio de la cama dejando a las dos chicas durmiendo mientras que el fue hasta la azotea de su casa.

"Oi Ddraig... ¿Cuantas son las probabilidades de que pueda vencer a ese Phoenix?" Pregunto Issei al dragón en su brazo izquierdo.

[Seria difícil decirlo... La habilidad inmortal de ese clan es realmente un problema.] Le respondió Ddraig.

"¿Hay aunque sea alguna posibilidad de que pueda derrotarlo?"

[Debido a tus desventajas con la Balance Breaker... Eso sera bastante difícil, pero lo que podrías hacer seria que yo almacene la energía para que actives la Balance Breaker, debilita lo más que puedas al Phoenix por 59 minutos con 50 segundos... Y dejes los últimos diez segundos para el modo Rage... Solo así es probable que puedas vencerlo... Pero no hay garantía.]

"Entiendo... Por lo que tengo que ser bastante cuidadoso con mis poderes... Pero haré lo mejor que pueda para que Rias-buchou gane ese partido." Dijo Issei mientras veía la profunda oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Luego de reflexionar con Ddraig de ciertas cosas, y hacer unos preparativos para el entrenamiento, se regreso a la cama a descansar.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

"Vamos, debemos apresurarnos para tener mas tiempo para entrenar." Dijo Issei mientras subía una cuesta inclinada con un gran bolsón sobre su espalda.

"¿Como puede subir tan fácilmente la colina con ese peso, sin haber promovido a torre?" Se pregunto Rias al ver como Issei avanzaba tranquilamente.

Todos los miembros del club de la investigación oculta habían hecho maletas y partido desde muy temprano hasta la base de una montaña en donde se encontraba la casa de verano del clan Gremory.

cada uno de los miembros cargaba sobre su espalda una mochila acorde al peso que podían levantar, los que tenían mayor peso eran Issei y Koneko.

"Mi poder mágico es un poco reducido, por lo que mientras entrenaba con Tannin-ossan, nos concentramos bastante en mi fuerza física hasta llevarla a los límites." Dijo Issei.

Un poco por detrás de el se encontraba Koneko, seguida algunos metros atrás por Kiba con una maleta más liviana, para dejar a Rias, Akeno y Asia de ultimo. Luego de varios minutos de caminata, finalmente llegaron hasta la gran casa de verano.

"Increíble..." Dijo Issei al ver la casa.

"Bien, entremos y comencemos el entrenamiento inmediatamente." Dijo Rias.

"¡Hai, buchou!" Contestaron todos. Las chicas se fueron a una habitación, mientras que Kiba e Issei se cambiaron en otra.

Rias se encontraba vestida con un chándal de ejercicio color carmesí, Kiba tenia un chándal similar pero de color gris. Akeno y Asia tenían una camiseta de color blanca y un pantalón de ejercicio color carmesí. Koneko también tenia una camiseta blanca y un bloomer de ejercicio color azul.

Todos salieron al patio de la casa, se vieron sorprendidos al ver que Issei aun traía consigo la gran maleta con la que subió la montaña.

"Bien." Dijo Issei tomando la palabra. "Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, me gustaría tener una batalla de práctica con cada uno de ustedes, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno-san y Rias-buchou... Para el entrenamiento de Asia necesitare la ayuda de Akeno-san ya que la magia y yo no somos muy buenos aliados."

"Si." Dijeron todos.

"Bien, Kiba vas primero." Le dijo Issei. Ambos se colocaron frente al otro en posición de batalla. "Bien, quiero que uses tu espada y tu habilidad lo mejor que puedas."

"Bien, no vayas a arrepentirte." Kiba rápidamente cerro la distancia con Issei, a poco de darle una estocada, Issei rápidamente esquivo el ataque sin aparente dificultad.

"Tu forma de ataque es obvia." Le dijo Issei. Kiba nuevamente trato de herir a Issei con su espada, pero fácilmente esquivaba cada ataque aun con la gran velocidad con las que los hacia.

En medio de un ataque, Issei encontró una abertura en Kiba, espero que el lanzara una estocada, se agacho para esquivar el ataque y le soltó un potente puñetazo en el abdomen que hizo retroceder varios metros a Kiba.

"No pierdas de vista a tu enemigo, aun cuando este te haya golpeado." Le dijo Issei desde atrás antes de darle una patada enviándolo directamente al suelo.

"Tu esgrima es buena, pero tu técnica es muy obvia, no ataques directamente a tu contrincante de frente y no te apresures al hacerlo... Realiza movimientos inesperados pero eficaces para confundir y sorprender a tu enemigo con la guardia baja." Dijo Issei mientras caminaba hasta Kiba y le daba una mano para ayudarlo a ponerlo de pie.

"¿Como sabes todo eso?" Le pregunto Kiba.

"No solamente entrene con Tannin-ossan, también lo hice con otras personas cuya fuerza era realmente abrumadora, entrene un poco con la espada también y me aprendí unos trucos que podrían ayudarte a ti." Dijo Issei. Rápidamente se dirigió a su maleta, la abrió y saco de adentro con una sola mano, una espada larga y de gran tamaño, el cuerpo era completamente blanco mientras que el mango era de color azul.

"Aquí... Quiero que practiques tu esgrima con esta espada." Dijo ofreciéndole la espada.

Cuando Kiba la tomo, rápidamente cayo al suelo junto con la espada, no solamente porque era extremadamente pesada, sino porque podía sentir como la espada drenaba su energía dejándolo bastante debilitado.

"¿Q-Que... Tiene... Esta espada?" Pregunto Kiba entre jadeos.

"Como ya lo debes haber notado, esta es una espada mágica de entrenamiento, me levante muy temprano y le pedí a Tannin-ossan que me enviara un par de cosas para el entrenamiento." Dijo Issei. "Esta espada esta dotada de un peso equivalente a la capacidad de tu cuerpo, drena tu energía mágica dejándote nada mas con tu propia fuerza, es bastante especial ya que su filo no existe."

Issei tomo nuevamente la espada y se la mostró a Kiba para que comprobara que realmente no tenia nada de filo.

"Ahora, dejame mostrarte algo..." Issei se coloco frente a un árbol y a una velocidad increíble, había hecho múltiples movimientos. En un primer instante no ocurrió nada, pero poco después, el árbol comenzó a caerse a pedazos, dejando bastante sorprendido a Kiba.

"Quien le da el filo a esta espada es el portador, quiero que entrenes con esta espada como si volvieras a entrenar la esgrima desde cero, cuando alcances tu velocidad ordinaria y puedas cortar una solida roca con esa espada, solamente hasta ese momento es cuando volveré a pelear contigo..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Te daré una pista de como puedes lograrlo... Haz como si esta espada es una extensión mas de tu cuerpo, junta tu energía física con la de tu espada y lograras hacer grandes cosas." Dijo Issei entregándole nuevamente la espada pero con más cuidado.

Kiba tomo la pesada espada y primero comenzó lentamente a acostumbrarse al peso de la espada, seria un difícil entrenamiento, pero tenia que lograrlo si quería volverse mas fuerte.

Una vez terminado con Kiba, Issei tomo consigo a Koneko y la llevó a una zona mas abierta del patio, una vez ahí, ambos comenzaron una batalla de puños, Koneko realmente representaba las características de una torre, una gran defensa y un poderoso ataque, sin embargo, tenia una debilidad.

"Muy lenta." Dijo Issei haciendo una finta como si la fuera a atacar de frente, sin embargo, cambio de dirección y la ataco por detrás, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cuando estaba por caer, Issei la detuvo.

"Eres una excelente luchadora, tu técnica es de primera clase, sin embargo, tu velocidad es tu perdición... Cuando la velocidad y tu no son compatibles, ¿Que crees que es lo que puedes hacer?" Le preguntó Issei.

"¿Volverte mas rápido?" Dijo Koneko.

"Es posible, sin embargo, no es ese tu entrenamiento... Lo que tienes que hacer, es prever el ataque de tu enemigo... Así que trabajaremos con tus sentidos." Dijo Issei sacando una especie de cinta color negra de su bolsa.

"Cierto gatito negro... Me hizo pensar que tus sentidos van mas haya de los que estamos aquí, así que es hora de comprobarlo." Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Koneko.

"¿G-Gato negro?" Pregunto la chica.

"Es una historia para otro día... Debes concentrarte en tu entrenamiento." Dijo poniéndole la cinta sobre lo ojos. "De ahora en adelante, quiero que luches contra mi usando esa cinta en tus ojos... Tu entrenamiento acabara cuando puedas esquivar al menos tres de mis ataques seguidos y puedas golpearme hasta hacerme retroceder." Le dijo Issei. "Y mientras no este contigo, quiero que desarrolles mas tus sentidos, no dejes de utilizar esta cinta mientras entrenas, quiero que aprendas a sentir la energía natural de las cosas meditando, no te distraigas por nada... Solo concentrarte en tu alrededor."

Una vez dicho eso, Issei y Koneko comenzaron una pelea de practica en la que Koneko perdió miserablemente. Issei le explicaba los factores que necesita para poder prevenir un ataque en medio de su pelea, así que cuando terminaron, dejo a Koneko meditando para que aprendiera a sentir la energía a su alrededor.

Cuando termino con Koneko fue en búsqueda de Akeno para que ella pudiera explicarle a Asia, las características principales de la magia, mejorar su tiempo de curación y aprender algunos ataques defensivos y ofensivos en caso de emergencia.

Cuando terminaron con Asia, Issei y Akeno fueron al patio trasero de la mansión, en donde Issei le pidió tener un combate a Akeno.

Por esta vez, Issei se vio obligado a activar su Boosted Gear para la batalla, Akeno realmente era una contrincante formidable debido a sus altos poderes mágicos, además de que no era exactamente mala en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque definitivamente no eran su fuerte.

"Una buena batalla, Akeno-san." Dijo Issei dándole una botella de agua para que se refrescara. "Tengo que decir que tu rayo realmente es poderoso."

"Ufufu... Me alegra mucho escuchar los cumplidos de Issei-kun, pero al final fuiste tu quien gano la pelea." Dijo Akeno.

"No importa... Realmente tengo una cierta idea de como sera tu entrenamiento... ¿Nunca haz pensado en combinar ataques mágicos?" Le preguntó Issei.

"¿Combinarlos?" Preguntó Akeno confundida.

"Si, cuando combinas el fuego con el rayo, tienes un muy potente ataque, eso te lo aseguro, así como combinar agua y rayo contra tus enemigos, tu rayo se potenciara a grandes niveles."

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir." Dijo Akeno.

"Bien... Primero que nada quiero que practiques con tus otros elementos, pero sin descuidar tu rayo, una vez que lo hagas, quiero que empieces a combinarlos para tener un ataque mas potente."

"Hai, Issei-kun." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminado con Akeno, Issei finalmente se dirigió donde Rias, para darle a ella su ultimo régimen de entrenamiento.

"Bien Rias-buchou... A diferencia de los demás, contigo no tendre una batalla de entrenamiento, sino que mas bien sera una especie de muestra de habilidades." Dijo Issei, luego fue hacia su maleta para sacar algunos cuantos discos voladores.

"Lo que quiero que hagas es que destruyas cada uno de los discos que yo lance al aire antes de que lleguen al suelo." Dijo Issei.

"Bien , comencemos." Dijo Rias.

Issei comenzó arrojando un disco al aire que Rias destruyo fácilmente con su magia. Una vez hecho eso, Issei envió esta vez dos discos al aire en dirección contraria, Rias nuevamente los destruyo con relativa facilidad.

"Bien, ahora vamos a hacer esto mas difícil." Issei esta vez envió tres discos al aire en direcciones totalmente separadas, Rias logro destruir solamente dos de ellos, pero el tercero esto demasiado lejos para su alcance.

"Bien... Tienes una excelente habilidad y un gran poder... Pero eso no sirve de mucho si no tienes la habilidad." Dijo Issei seriamente. Invoco su Boosted Gear y arrojo cinco discos en el aire.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

 **"Dragon Shoot."**

El ataque de Issei había sido reducido en tamaño, sin embargo, una vez que el ataque destruía un disco, rápidamente cambia de dirección hacia el otro y así sucesivamente hasta destruir todos los discos.

"I-Impresionante." Dijo Rias sorprendida.

"Tu entrenamiento consciente en mejorar la velocidad de tus ataques y mejorar el control que tienes sobre estos." Dijo Issei, se dirigió a su mochila sacando seis blancos (de esos que se utilizan en tiro con arco) y colocó los seis en diferentes arboles separados a cierta distancia.

"Estos blancos protegen y regeneran la superficie en la que estén puestos y la única forma de destruirlos, es sacándolos a todos en el centro al mismo tiempo o como máximo, medio segundo cada uno después de otro." Dijo Issei.

"¿C-Como voy a hacer eso?" Preguntó Rias.

"Hay dos formas en las que puedes hacerlo." Dijo Issei. "La primera es redirigir tu ataque de un objetivo a otro como yo lo hice con los discos, solo que esa forma es mas complicada ya que requiere un gran nivel de concentración en la magia y dado que el poder de la destrucción es mas incontrolable que mi Dragon Shoot, te sera mas difícil hacerlo." Dijo Issei seriamente.

"¿Y cual es la otra forma?" Pregunto Rias.

"Haciendo múltiples ataques dirigidos a cada uno de los objetivos, Así mejoras tu velocidad en atacar y también elevas tu control en tu ataque." Dijo Issei. "Cuando seas capaz de destruir los seis blancos, entonces tu habilidad de poder habrá aumentado y te sera más fácil incluso aprender a redirigir un ataque."

"Si, entonces comenzare de inmediato." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa decidida.

Cuando Issei término de darle a cada uno de sus compañeros su respectivo régimen de entrenamiento. El junto con la ayuda de Ddraig se dedicaron a su propio entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Ocho días después.**

Cada uno de los miembros del club de la investigación oculta logro completar satisfactoriamente, Kiba logro herir a Issei con la gran espada. Koneko había esquivado mas de tres ataque de Issei y lo golpeo hasta hacerlo caer. Asia por su parte aprendió algunos ataque mágicos y mejoro su tiempo de curación. Akeno logro combinar sus elementos mágicos y Rias mejoro su habilidad en su poder de la destrucción.

Era la noche antes del partido contra Raiser y todos se habían tomado ese día para descansar y estar en la mejor forma para enfrentar a su oponente.

Issei se había salido de su habitación para relajarse y pensar un poco viendo la oscuridad del cielo nocturno que tanto lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Se había ido hasta una especie de pequeña galera para observar el cielo.

"Ara, Issei, ¿No puedes dormir?" Dijo una voz detrás de el que ya había notado.

"Solamente estoy despejando mi mente un poco antes del partido de mañana en la noche." Dijo Issei. "¿Que hay de usted, Rias-buchou?"

"¿Yo? Salí a tomar un poco de aire y pensar en una estrategia para mañana... Se que teníamos que descansar, pero quiero estar preparada para todo." Le dijo la pelirroja.

"Eso esta bien... Siempre es bueno tener un plan, por cierto, no sabia que ocupara lentes." Le dijo Issei.

"Son solamente para lectura, me hacen sentir un poco mas cómoda." Respondió Rias. "Estaba buscando información sobre los Phoenix... Estoy segura que sabes sobre su habilidad especial."

"Si, el ave inmortal capaz de regenerarse de cualquier herida... Pero eso no lo hace invencible." Dijo Issei.

"Correcto, Raiser ha ganado la mayoría de los Rating Game en los que ha estado porque la forma de vencer a un Phoenix es la de destrozar su mente o abrumarlo con un ataque capaz de destruir a un dios." Dijo Rias. "Pero a final de cuentas, las posibilidades están contra nosotros."

"Rias-buchou... ¿Por que te niegas a casarte con el?" Pregunto Issei.

"Soy una demonio del clan Gremory... No importa donde vaya, no soy Rias sino que soy la heredera del clan Gremory, lo que significa que lo que yo haga afecta al clan Gremory... Es un asunto de orgullo personal, pero si fuese a casarme, me gustaría hacerlo como Rias y no como una hija de Gremory." Dijo Rias viendo hacia el cielo con una mirada melancólica. "Quiero estar con alguien que me quiera como Rias y no por mi familia... Puede que sea hipócrita de mi parte, pero al menos quiero que se me conceda este pequeño y egoísta sueño."

"No pienso que sea hipócrita y mucho menos egoísta." Dijo Issei llamando la atención de Rias. "Pienso que las mujeres merecen tener exactamente la vida amorosa que quieren tener... El que tu estés luchando aun teniendo todo en tu contra, hace que te admire y me gustes cada vez mas... Me gusta Rias porque es una chica maravillosa. Sin importar de la familia que venga."

"¿Ise...?" Dijo Rias sorprendida por las palabras del joven.

"L-Lo siento... Dije algo extraño, ¿Cierto?" Dijo Issei frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza y venido hacia el suelo con una leve sonrisa.

"Para nada." Dijo Rias ruborizada mientras se acercaba a Issei. "Fue muy dulce de tu parte... Gracias." Dijo frotando el rostro de Issei suavemente con su mano.

"Rias Gremory... Prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance por hacerla ganar este juego... Quiero ver que sea feliz junto con nosotros nuevamente, daré todo de mi parte para preservar siempre su sonrisa." Dijo Issei mientras sostenía la mano Rias.

"Gracias... Mi precioso Issei." Dijo Rias abrazando a Issei delicadamente y manteniendo ese contacto por algunos minutos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, hasta aquí termina el episodio de esta semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y comenten al respecto, ahora, la próxima semana se viene el Rating Game, que tendrá un resultado inesperado, pero no les spoileare nada, y lo que ocurra después, quedará en sus manos, queridos lectores, muchas cosas cambiaran dentro de ya pocos capítulos... Es algo que incluso yo como escritor me siento emocionado. Como siempre, les dejo el harem de Issei para este fic:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Bueno, ahora dejenme decirles que en mi fic, no sera una sino dos chicas principales, y esas son Grayfia y Rias, ya que ellas son demonios de sangre puro que estarán más cerca de Issei. Y dejenme decirles que Grayfia no va a aparecer hasta después del arco de espada sagrada, porque tengo un arco exclusivamente para ella, ya que solo digamos que en este fic, ella no esta del mismo lado de que los Maous actuales, pero no les diré mas, sean pacientes.**

 **Sin mas que decir, solo espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic, y para aquellos que no estén de acuerdo en mi forma de hacerlo... Quiero ser de lo más respetuoso que se pueda con esto, pero si no les gusta, pueden dejar de seguirlo y problema resuelto... Recompensas vienen a quienes saben esperar, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. No olviden seguirme en mi pagina de facebook como By:Novablood (donde hay ecchi xD) para que estemos en contacto. Gracias por su lectura y los veré en la próxima semana.**

 **Novablood96**


	9. ¡Todos para uno!

_Todos para uno_

Finalmente era la noche del Rating Game entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix. Todos los miembros del club de la investigación oculta se hallaban esperando pacientemente en la sala del club, que se diera el aviso de inició.

Kiba se encontraba preparando una espada, Koneko estaba colocándose un par de guantes de pelea, Akeno y Rias bebían tranquilamente una tasa de té. Issei se encontraba de pie apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Asia veía a cada uno con una expresión un poco nerviosa.

Todos se encontraban vestidos con su uniforme escolar a excepción de Asia que estaba vestida de monja, e Issei que traía su chaqueta de la escuela, su camisa blanca de cuello V y su pantalón negro.

Repentinamente, en la habitación del club, un circulo mágico apareció revelando a Ayaka.

"Espero que estén listos." Les dijo la rubia.

"Si, cuando quieran." Respondió Rias.

"Cuando sea hora de comenzar, un circulo mágico los enviara a todos al campo de batalla." Dijo seriamente. "Mientras tanto regresare al cuarto de monitoreo... Por cierto, Sirzechs estará observando esta batalla." Les dijo antes de retirarse.

"Sirzechs-sama... Así que ha venido a ver." Susurro Issei con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su puño.

"Bien mis lindos siervos... Aunque nuestro oponente sea el ave inmortal, aun tenemos mucha oportunidad de ganar gracias al entrenamiento, demostremos lo que los de la casa de Gremory son capaces de hacer y que no lo olviden." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Rias-buchou... Haremos lo mejor para ayudarla a ganar este partido." Dijo Issei dando un paso adelante.

Rias lo vio con una sonrisa, mientras que los otros miembros del club asentían de acuerdo a las palabras de Issei. Luego la sonrisa de Rias se convirtió en un leve rubor al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

 _"El que estés luchando aun teniendo todo en tu contra hace que te admire mas y mas."_

 _"Me gusta Rias porque es una chica maravillosa."_

"Ise..." Susurro Rias mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho al ver a Issei.

Mientras todos estaban centrados, un círculo mágico nuevamente brillo detrás de la sala del club.

"Es hora." Dijo Rias.

Todos los miembros del club se colocaron debajo del círculo y uno por uno comenzaron a ser transportados.

"¿N-Nada cambio?" Se escuchó la voz de Asia.

Los miembros del club se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban siempre el la sala del viejo edificio de la escuela, pero Issei camino hasta la ventana.

"No, ya no estamos en el mundo humano... Mira el cielo." Dijo Issei.

El cielo era de un color oscuro con una especie de aurora color verde adornándolo.

*Les damos la bienvenida a los clanes Gremory y Phoenix, soy la esposa del Maou Sirzechs-Lucifer, Ayaka.* Se escuchó la voz de la rubia.

*Este campo de batalla fue creado de acuerdo a las ventajas de Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix, se trata de una réplica de la escuela en el mundo humano a la que Rias asiste.*

"Eso explica el porque estamos aquí." Dijo Asia.

*Escuchen, los lugares a donde fueron transportados son sus respectivas bases la base de Rias es el antiguo edificio de la escuela en donde se reúne el club de la investigación oculta, la base de Raiser estará en el nuevo edificio de la escuela en la sala del consejo estudiantil, si un peón logra llegar a la base del enemigo el o ella puede ser promovido inmediatamente.*

Rias comenzó a repartir una pequeña esfera de color rojo a cada uno de los miembros del club.

"Con esto nos comunicaremos en la batalla." Dijo Rias. Cada uno se coloco el pequeño dispositivo en la oreja.

*Ahora, ¡Comencemos el juego!* Dijo Ayaka mientras se escuchó la campana de la escuela.

"Este trabajo es demasiado fácil para ustedes, pero no se contengan y destrúyanlos por completo." Les dijo Raiser a sus siervas. "Vamos a acabar con esa orgullosa chica de cabello rojo."

Mientras tanto en el salón del club, Rias había extendido un mapa que mostraba cada parte de la escuela, y todos se habían reunido a su alrededor.

"La base del enemigo es el nuevo edificio escolar, pasar por el patio es la manera más fácil de llegar, pero..." Dijo Rias.

"Se puede ver fácilmente desde el nuevo edificio de la escuela." Dijo Koneko. Mientras Rias asentía.

"¿Que tal si vamos por los campos de entrenamiento que están detrás del edificio escolar?" Dijo Asia.

"Creo que eso seria lo que el enemigo espera que hagamos, y dejaran a caballeros o torres en ese lugar." Dijo Rias.

"Es un movimiento demasiado obvio." Dijo Akeno.

"Rias-buchou, desde el gimnasio podríamos ver bien el nuevo edificio escolar, ¿podríamos intentar allí primero?" Dijo Issei señalando el gimnasio en el mapa.

"Además está cerca de nuestra base podríamos reunir información allí." Dijo Kiba.

"En términos de ajedrez el gimnasio sería el centro, quien toma el control de ese lugar primero tendrá una ventaja." Dijo Akeno.

"Entonces esta decidido, nuestro objetivo sera el gimnasio." Dijo Rias.

"Seria adecuado poner algunas trampas para defender nuestra linea frontal." Dijo Issei señalando algunos lugares en el mapa que estaban cerca del club.

"Exacto, Koneko, Yuuto, pongan algunas trampas en el bosque." Dijo Rias.

"Si." Respondieron los dos antes de retirarse.

"Akeno, después de que las trampas estén colocadas, lanza algunos hechizos alrededor del perímetro del bosque y en el cielo."

"Entendido." Dijo Akeno antes de retirarse también.

"Ise, una vez que Koneko haya regresado de colocar las trampas quiero que tú y ella vayan e intercepten en el gimnasio para nosotros, mientras que Asia, tu te quedaras conmigo en caso de que alguien resulte herido y necesite ser curado."

"Entendido." Dijeron los dos.

Asia y Rias se quedaron en la sala del club, mientras Issei se retiraba a la entrada del edificio a la espera de que Koneko regresara. Los otros miembros se encontraban realizando las cosas que Rias les solicito.

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que Koneko apareció nuevamente con Issei, luego, ambos se retiraron rápidamente para el gimnasio.

 _"Escuchen, una vez que se encuentren en el gimnasio no podrán evitar una batalla, así que sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra."_ Les dijo Rias desde el comunicador.

"Si." Respondieron Issei y Koneko.

 _"Yuuto, ¿Estas listo?"_

"Por supuesto."

 _"Akeno, encárgate de las áreas que sellaste."_

"Hai, buchou." Respondió Akeno.

 _"¡Comiencen las operaciones, mis queridos siervos!"_ Dijo Rias.

* * *

 **Gimnasio de la academia Kouh.**

"Esta bastante oscuro." Dijo Issei.

Issei y Koneko habían llegado rápidamente al gimnasio de la escuela, habían apagado las luces y se ocultaron detrás de las cortinas de la tarima.

"El enemigo." Dijo Koneko.

Repentinamente todas las luces dentro del gimnasio se encendieron.

"Sabemos que están ahí, esclavos de Gremory." Se escuchó la voz de una chica.

"Supongo que ya no podemos ocultarnos." Dijo Issei en voz alta mientras salia de su escondite con Koneko detrás de el.

"Tenemos un torre y un peón, ¿Eh?" Dijo una chica con un vestido azul y dos coletas chinas en su cabello. "Veamos que tan fuertes son."

Junto a ella se encontraban otras tres chicas, una de cabello azul marino con una especie de bata roja que cargaba una especie de báculo. Y dos gemelas de cabello verde vestidas con ropa de gimnasia.

"Soy Mira, el peón." Dijo la chica de pelo azul.

"Yo soy Xuelan, la torre." Dijo la chica de traje oriental.

"Soy Ile, un peón." Dijo una de las gemelas.

"Nel, también soy un peón." Dijo la otra.

"Esa torre, su nivel es definitivamente alto." Dijo Koneko.

"Si, pero estoy seguro que es alguien que puedes vencer." Dijo Issei dando un paso adelante. "Yo me encargare de las demás."

Koneko comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra Xuelan, la cual tenia sus extremidades en llamas. Koneko lograba esquivar hábilmente los ataques de Xuelan, sin embargo, en una patada, logro destrozar la camisa y parte de la falda de Koneko.

"Cuidado, Koneko-chan." Dijo Issei, pero fue sorprendido cuando Mira se dirigía a atacarlo, pero salto en el aire para evitar el golpe de la chica. Cuando cayo al suelo, Ile y Nel lo vieron con una sonrisa sombría.

Xuelan continuaba atacando a Koneko con patadas, hasta que en una de ellas, Koneko logro atrapar el pie de la chica y rápidamente le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que la hizo retroceder.

"No esta m..." Xuelan no logro terminar su frase ya que Koneko le dio una poderosa envestida en el abdomen que la hizo caer súbitamente en el suelo con gran fuerza.

"Buen trabajo, Koneko-chan." Susurro Issei al ver la batalla de Koneko, pero el en ese momento se encontraba esquivando las sierras eléctricas que traían Ile y Nel.

"¡No huyas de nosotras!"

"¡Se un buen chico y dejanos matarte!" Dijeron las gemelas mientras perseguían a Issei.

"Basta de juegos." Dijo Issei, esquivo un ataque de Mira que trato de golpearlo por sorpresa, pero luego, Mira volvió a tratar de atacarlo, solo para que Issei destrozara el bastón con nada mas que su mano.

"Destruiste mi Kon." Dijo Mira sorprendida.

"¡Eso no es todo!" Issei agarró a Mira del brazo y luego la lanzó fuertemente contra Ile y Nel, haciendo que las tres chicas cayeran al suelo.

Issei nuevamente dio un gran salto para colocarse al lado de Koneko, para ver a sus contrincantes en el suelo.

 _"Koneko, Ise, ¿Esta todo bien?"_ Preguntó Rias desde el comunicador.

"Si, Rias-buchou, Koneko y yo estamos bien." Le respondió Issei, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la entregaba a Koneko para que se cubriera las ropas rotas.

 _"Eso es suficiente, los preparativos de Akeno están completos, por favor continúen las operaciones."_

Después de escuchar eso, Issei y Koneko salieron corriendo rápidamente dejando atrás a las piezas de Raiser.

"Están huyendo, pero la batalla no ha terminado." Dijo Xuelan. "Están abandonando su honor."

Una vez que Issei y Koneko se hallaban fuera del gimnasio, un gran circulo mágico color amarillo apareció en el cielo, y de él, salio un gigantesco rayo que destruyó completamente el gimnasio.

*Tres peones y una torre de Raiser Phoenix se retiran* Anuncio la voz de Ayaka.

"¡Eso fue increíble, Akeno-san!" Dijo Issei a Akeno que se encontraba en el aire. "Ahora, debemos ir a los campos de entrenamiento." Dijo viendo a Koneko.

"Si, debemos encontrarnos con Yuuto-senpai." Respondió la pequeña."Ahí destruiremos a los enemigos con los que nos encontremos."

"¿Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Kiba?" Se preguntó Issei.

* * *

 **Bosque de la academia.**

"¿En verdad creen que estas trampas los protegerán?" Dijo una de los peones de Raiser.

Tres de las piezas se encontraban eliminando los trampas que Kiba y Koneko habían colocado en el bosque.

"Entonces, esa es su base ¿Eh?" Dijo otra de las piezas al ver el viejo edificio de la escuela, pero rápidamente comenzó a desaparecer.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Dijeron sorprendidas.

"Perdón por eso." Dijo Kiba que apareció desde la niebla, llamando la atención de las chicas. "No podrán escapar, están atrapadas dentro de una barrera colocada por muestra reina." Dijo antes comenzar a pelear contra las chicas.

* * *

 **Frente al gimnasio destruido.**

"Bueno, le va a ir bien, ha entrenado lo mejor que pudo, se que va a ganar contra quien se le ponga enfrente, nosotros debemos de esperarlo en los campos de entrenamiento." Dijo Issei.

Koneko se adelanto para tratar de llegar mas rápido, sin embargo, fue rodeada por un resplandor morado y luego fue envuelta en una poderosa explosión.

"¡Koneko-chan!" Grito Issei viendo la escena, salio corriendo una vez que los efectos de la bomba pasaron, pudo ver como la pequeña chica estaba bastante lastimada, y había sido despojada de su ropa.

Issei vio con cólera como la reina de Raiser, Yubelluna, había sido la causante de la derrota de su compañera.

"Lo siento... Issei-senpai... No pude... Prevenir ese ataque..." Dijo Koneko débilmente.

"Esta bien Koneko-chan, lo hiciste muy bien, no podría estar mas orgulloso de mi linda Kouhai." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Desearía haber podido ayudar mas a... Buchou..." Dijo antes de desaparecer en un resplandor azul.

"Maldita... ¿¡Como te atreves!?" Le grito Issei a la reina, se puso de pie y trato de preparar su brazo para activar el Boosted Gear, pero se detuvo al ver como Akeno llegaba y se interponía entre los dos.

"Ara-ara... Issei-kun, yo me encargare de ella, así que apresúrate, no te preocupes, usare toda mi fuerza para vengar a Koneko-chan."

"Tch... ¡Bien, te la encargo, Akeno-san!" Dijo Issei antes de salir corriendo.

"Hacia tiempo que queria pelear contigo, sacerdotisa del relámpago-san." Dijo Yubelluna liberando un aura de poder color morada.

"Ara-ara, me siento honrada, reina bomba-san." Dijo Akeno mientras también liberaba su aura mágica color amarillo.

*Tres peones de Raiser Phoenix se retiran* Se escucho la voz de Ayaka mientras Issei se dirigía hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

"Vaya, estaba bastante seguro que lo lograrias." Dijo Issei deteniéndose de su recorrido solo para encontrarse con Kiba.

"Gracias a la barrera de Akeno-san fue muy fácil acabar con ellas." Le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

"Kiba... Koneko-chan fue..." Dijo Issei.

"Lo se, lo escuche, normalmente no es tan expresiva, pero hoy se veía muy emocionada... Qué lástima." Dijo Kiba, pero se sorprendió al ver como Issei acercaba su puño.

"Ganemos esto... Por ella y por Buchou." Dijo Issei.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Kiba devolviéndole el saludo.

 _"Yuuto, Ise, ¿Me escuchan" Dijo Rias. "Asia y yo lanzaremos un ataque sorpresa a su base Así que distraigan a tantos enemigos como puedan para darnos un poco de tiempo."_

"¿Un ataque sorpresa?" Dijo Issei.

 _"No hay otra opción, ellos no esperan a que yo llegue directamente a su base así que atacaremos por sorpresa y voy a abrumar a Raiser con mis ataques."_

"Bien... Si ese es el plan, entonces por qué no el dúo del club de la investigación oculta..." Dijo Issei.

"Les muestre lo que puede hacer." Termino Kiba la oración, y así los dos salieron hasta el campo de entrenamiento de la escuela.

"Todas se están escondiendo, ¿¡Cierto!?" Grito Issei.

"¡Peleen contra nosotros de frente!" Dijo Kiba.

De una nube de polvo apareció una chica vestida con una especie de armadura y una venda sobre la cabeza mientras portaba una espada.

"Soy el caballero de Raiser Phoenix-sama, Karlamine." Dijo la chica. "Deben estar locos para venir a pelear contra mí de frente, pero... ¡De cualquier manera, me gustan los idiotas como ustedes!" Dijo sacando su espada y prendiéndola en llamas.

"Soy el caballero de Rias-sama, Kiba Yuuto, ahora quiero cruzar espadas con otro caballero." Dijo mientras hacia una finta como si fuese a atacar a la chica de frente pero se movió y la atacó por atrás.

"Has aprendido bien Kiba... ¡Supongo que sera mi deber enfrentar a las otras seis!" Exclamo Issei, al tiempo que las restantes piezas de Raiser salían del bosque.

"Karlamine siempre piensa en espadas y ese chico guapo es igual... Bueno, al menos esta este otro chico." Dijo una chica rubia, que traía puesto un vestido rosado, y caminaba hace a Issei.

 _"Justo como pensó Rias-buchou... Esta usando todas sus piezas."_ Pensó Issei al ver a Rias y Asia, dirigirse al nuevo edificio de la escuela. _"Entonces es hora de que yo haga mi parte."_

"Entonces, ¿Acaso sera usted mi contrincante?" Pregunto Issei a Ravel.

"Oh, disculpa, yo no pelearé." Dijo Ravel. "Isabella."

Una chica de cabello café con algunos mechones pintados de rojo, con una máscara cubriendo parte de la mitad derecha de su rostro, vestida con ropa negra bastante reveladora, camino hacia Issei.

"Soy Isabella, una torre de Raiser-sama, aquí voy, ¡Peón de Rias Gremory!" La chica comenzó a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Vaya, tengo que admitir que... Ese Yakitory tiene buen gusto en mujeres... Pero me gustaría saber... ¿Por que esa chica no peleara?" Dijo Issei mientras esquivaba tranquilamente los golpes de Isabella y apuntaba a Ravel.

"Ella es Ravel Phoenix-sama, el alfil de Raiser-sama... Pero digamos que es solo un espectador." Respondió Isabella.

"Bien, entonces es un demonio menos de que preocuparme." Dijo Issei antes de agacharse para esquivar un puñetazo de Isabella, luego agarro el brazo de la chica y la mando a volar.

"Eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé." Dijo Isabella lanzándose nuevamente para atacar a Issei.

"Bueno, entrenar... Durante diez años con un dragón demente, que es adicto a las peleas tiene sus ventajas." Dijo Issei.

"Ho... Entonces cuando Raiser-sama gane este partido... Me gustaría entrenar contigo... Para ver mas de tus movimientos." Dijo Isabella golpeando y también esquivando golpes.

"Pues, cuando Rias-buchou gane... Sera un honor también poder entrenar contigo algún día." Dijo Issei.

Mientras Issei continuaba su pelea de puños contra Isabella, Rias junto con Asia finalmente habían llegado al nuevo edificio de la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue examinar el lugar pero se sorprendió al sentir una presencia que fácilmente reconoció.

"Te estaba esperando." Dijo Raiser riéndose desde el piso de arriba del edificio. "Mi querida Rias."

Regresando a los combates de fuera, Kiba había roto la espada de Karlamine, después de que ella le había roto la de él. Así que con una espada de hielo consiguió destruir la de la chica. Pero Karlamine rompió la otra espada de Kiba con un ataque en llamas. Pero nuevamente creció otra espada del mango de la anterior.

"¿¡Cuantas Sacred Gear tienes!?" Pregunto Karlamine.

"No tengo varias Sacred Gear, solo las estoy haciendo... Puedo crear espadas mágicas con mi Sword Birth." Dijo mientras invocaba varias espadas que aparecieron desde el suelo, haciendo que Karlamine retrocediera.

"Kiba ya tomo la ventaja... Es hora de que haga lo mismo." Dijo Issei al ver la batalla de Kiba. "Boosted Gear." Grito invocando su guante.

"Así que finalmente liberas tu Sacred Gear." Dijo Isabella. "¡Muestrame lo que tienes!" Exclamó la chica.

"Con mucho gusto." Le dijo Issei.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

Issei se transporto rápidamente frente a Isabella, le dio un leve golpe en la quijada para elevarla en el aire y le dio una patada en el abdomen para hacerla retroceder.

 **"Dragon Shoot."** Issei le arrojo un potente disparo de su guante, provocando la inmediata retirada de la chica.

"¡Isabella!" Dijo Ravel.

*La torre de Raiser Phoenix se retira.*

"Fue una buena pelea." Dijo Issei mientras se acerba a las otras chicas. "Ahora, ¿Quien sigue?"

"Tch..." Escupió Ravel apartando la mirada, pero luego abrió un poco los ojos y volvió a ver a Issei. "Oye chico, ¿Puedes decirme que es eso?" Dijo apuntando al nuevo edificio de la escuela.

Se trataba de Rias que se encontraba volando hasta llegar al techo del edificio con Asia en sus brazos, frente a ella se encontraba Raiser.

"Sabias que vendría, ¿No es cierto, Raiser?" Pregunto Rias.

"Una virgen como tu no debería subestimar mi experiencia." Dijo Raiser.

"Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing, sacerdotisa del relámpago, Sword Birth y la Boosted Gear. Son nombres elegantes, pero... ¡Nosotros somos Phoenix!" Dijo Ravel.

Akeno envió a estrellarse contra el suelo de un poderoso ataque de rayo y fuego combinado a Yubelluna.

"Sacerdotisa del relámpago, en verdad eres formidable." Dijo Yubelluna desde el suelo. "El que puedas combinar dos elementos y crear un ataque aun mas potente, es digno de reconocimiento, pero... Tu magia se ha agotado."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Akeno interrumpiéndola. "Me recuperaré después de un pequeño descanso."

"Fu... No sé si tendrás tiempo para descansar." Dijo Yubelluna mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de entre sus pechos.

"Eso es..." Dijo Akeno sorprendida.

"Caíste..."

Mientras tanto dos peones con trajes similares a gatos comenzaron a atacar en conjunto a Issei, que a duras penas lograba esquivar los ataques, hasta que una chica con un traje blanco y una gran espada, lo golpeo haciéndolo retroceder.

" ¡Issei-kun!" Exclamo Kiba preocupado por su compañero, pero Karlamine nuevamente volvió a atacarlo.

Issei logro esquivar a la chica de la espada y apartar a las dos chicas gatos, pero se vio preocupado al notar una gran explosión en el techo del nuevo edificio de la escuela, que se genero a causa del encuentro entre el poder de la destrucción de Rias y el fuego de Raiser.

"¡Rias-buchou!" Exclamo Issei preocupado.

 _"Estoy bien, concentrarte en tu batalla por ahora."_ Le dijo Rias desde el transmisor para calmar a Issei.

"¡Pero...!" Dijo Issei aunque se vio interrumpido al esquivar los ataques de los peones.

 _"¡Creo en ti, Ise! Así que muéstrales lo que puedes hacer... Se que vas a ganar contra todos, después de todo, eres mi querido Ise."_ Le dijo con voz suave.

"¡Es cierto! Prometí que la haría ganar este partido, y por su bien... ¡Eso es lo que haré!" Dijo mientras su guante comenzaba a brillar. "¡Ddraig, vamos a usarlo... La segunda habilidad de la Boosted Gear!"

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost... Explosion.]

"¡Kiba, libera tu Sacred Gear en el suelo!" Le grito Issei a su compañero.

"¿Liberar?" Dijo Kiba sin entender.

"¡Rápido!"

 **"¡Sword Birth!"**

Como dijo Issei, Kiba libero el poder de su Sacred Gear en el suelo, el poder se dirigió justo en donde Issei se encontraba y antes de llegar a el, Issei lo intercepto con su guante.

[¡Transfer!] Dijo el guante absorbiendo el poder. Que luego fue liberado creando múltiples espadas de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores en todo el campo de entrenamiento, cortando y derrotando a cada una de las piezas de Raiser que se encontraban en el suelo. A excepción de Ravel que alcanzo a salir volando.

*Tres peones, dos caballeros y un alfil de Raiser Phoenix se retiran*

"Esta es, la segunda habilidad del Sekiryuutei... ¡Boosted Gear Gift!" Dijo Issei orgulloso de su habilidad, pero su alegría duro poco al escuchar un poderoso estruendo cerca de el.

*La reina de Rias Gremory se retira*

"¿A-Akeno... San?" Dijo Issei devastado al ver como su compañera caía lentamente hacia el suelo antes de desaparecer en aquel resplandor celeste.

"¿Akeno?" Dijo Rias igual de incrédula mientras era curada por Asia.

"Parece que perdiste a tu mano derecha." Dijo Raiser.

"¡Aun tengo a Yuuto e Issei!" Dijo Rias poniéndose de pie.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro."

"Oi... ¿Akeno-san?" Dijo Issei sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder.

*Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom*

Nuevamente, otro poderoso estruendo se produjo detrás de Issei, al voltear a ver, vio como Kiba había sido alcanzado por una de las bombas de Yubelluna.

"¡Kiba!" Grito Issei corriendo hacia el rubio para tratar de agarrarlo, pero desapareció en aquel resplandor celeste. Provocando que Issei cayera al suelo.

*El caballero de Rias Gremory se retira.* Anunció Ayaka causando la consternación de Rias y una sonrisa de Raiser.

"Game..." Dijo Yubelluna.

"Tu... ¡Otra vez tu!" Exclamó Issei enfurecido al ver a Yubelluna flotando en el aire.

"¡Ya deberían de rendirse, nosotros somos invencibles!" Exclamo Yubelluna, pero Issei pareció ignorar su comentario.

"Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Kiba... Todos ellos trabajaron hasta el cansancio para llegar hasta aquí... Hicieron su mejor esfuerzo." Dijo Issei para si mismo.

"¿Eh? ¿Que sucede chico? ¿Finalmente te volviste loco?" Pregunto Yubelluna al ver la reacción de Issei.

"Juro... ¡Juro que los vengare a todos!" Grito Issei mientras fue envuelto en un pilar de llamas. "¡Balance Breaker!"

[Welsh Dragon - Balance Breaker]

 **"Balance Breaker - Boost Gear Scail Mail."** Issei se vio envuelto dentro de su armadura de dragón, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Rias que jamas había visto que Issei activara la Balance Breaker.

"Voy a acabar contigo, por lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros."

Issei activo sus propulsores para llegar en un parpadeo frente de Yubelluna, tomo el bastón que la chica tenia y lo rompió, liberando una explosión que hizo retroceder a Yubelluna.

"¿¡Mi báculo!?" Dijo sorprendida mientras escapaba de los efectos de la explosión.

"¡Esto no ha terminado!" Se escucho la voz de Issei dentro del humo, luego los ojos de la armadura liberaron un resplandor verde, e Issei salio nuevamente a una increíble velocidad del humo.

"¡Esto es por mis amigos!" Issei se coloco detrás de Yubelluna y se abrazo al cuerpo de la chica, cuando considero que la tenia bien sujetada, activo sus propulsores para elevarla varios metros en el aire, luego le dio varias vueltas en círculos, hasta que con un cierto impulso alcanzado, se dirigió súbitamente contra el suelo sin soltar a la chica.

A pocos metros de estrellarse, Issei empujo el cuerpo de Yubelluna contra el suelo, y con el impulso del empujón, el voló hacia arriba. Yubelluna cayo súbitamente contra el suelo, provocando un gran cráter con su caída.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

 **"¡Dragon Fire Shoot!"**

Issei envió un disparo de energía de color rojo desde una gran distancia de altura para evitar la posible muerte de la reina de Raiser, pero dando la seguridad de que ganaría el combate.

Al inspeccionar al cráter, vio el cuerpo de Yubelluna, para su satisfacción en una pieza, pero con varias heridas, y comenzando a brillar.

*La reina de Raiser Phoenix se retira.*

"Kiba, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san... Eso es por ustedes." Dijo Issei mientras se quitaba el casco de su armadura. "Ahora... Es tiempo de terminar esto."

Issei voló hacia el techo del nuevo edificio de la escuela, para colocarse entre Rias y Raiser, viendo hacia el enemigo.

"Rias-buchou... Aunque es su techo, técnicamente estamos en la base de Raiser, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Issei sin perder de vista Raiser.

"Si." Le dijo Rias.

"Bien, entonces me promoveré a torre." Dijo Issei mientras el holograma de una pieza de torre aparecía frente a el. "Deje que yo me encargue de ahora en adelante." Dijo antes de cerrar su casco.

"Vaya, vaya... Realmente eres mejor de lo que pensé... No imagine que Yubelluna perdiera ante un demonio de clase baja como tu." Dijo Raiser mientras veía a Issei.

"Disculpa mi rudeza... Pero mis amigos trabajaron duro por mucho tiempo, esperó que tu reina entienda que actúe de esa forma por ellos." Dijo Issei con una voz monótona.

"Como digas... Pero es hora de terminar este jueguito." Dijo Raiser liberando sus alas de fuego.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Issei activando sus propulsores.

Issei y Raiser comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, se estrellaban entre ellos mismos, solo para separarse y nuevamente volver a estrellarse.

"¡Tu poder es inferior al mio!" Grito Raiser mientras enviaba un ataque de fuego directamente a Issei.

[Compañero, tienes que evitar lo mas que puedas el ser golpeado por el poder de ese sujeto, si pierdes tu armadura, con tus reservas de magia sera casi imposible volver a crearla]

"¡Bien, conserva la energía de reserva para activar el modo Rage cuando el momento llegue!" Dijo Issei antes de golpear a Raiser en el rostro, y gracias a la habilidad de ataque de la torre, el golpe afecto un poco a Raiser.

"Vamos pequeño peón, ¿No piensas atacarme con el mismo poder con el que derrotaste a Yubelluna?" Dijo Raiser.

"No sera necesario... ¡Puedo abrumarte con mi propio cuerpo!" Dijo Issei golpeando a Raiser en el abdomen y enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

[Compañero, no caigas en provocaciones, sabes que si usas demasiado poder mágico, no podrás activar el modo Rage.]

"Lo se, debo hacer lo mejor que pueda con mis puños durante casi una hora." Dijo Issei mientras veía a Raiser salir del suelo casi sin ningún rasguño.

Issei mantuvo durante algunos minutos mas la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivando los ataques de Raiser, aunque no pudo evitar que mas de uno lo alcanzaran.

"Estoy harto, creí que esto seria divertido, pero ya me aburrí, así que terminaré con esto en este momento." Dijo Raiser, envió tres ataques de fuego contra Issei, mientras los esquivaba, Raiser apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en el casco de la cara que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Ahora, terminaré con este juego de niños." Dijo dirigiéndose al techo donde se encontraban Rias y Asia. "Lo siento, pero ya tuve suficiente." Dijo antes de enviar una poderosa llamarada contra Rias.

La pelirroja trato de bloquearla mediante el uso de su poder de la destrucción, pero el ataque de Raiser fue mas fuerte de lo que imagino, así que se libero una poderosa onda explosiva.

"¡Bucho! ¡Asia!" Grito Issei al ver como aquella explosión consumía todo el techo.

*El alfil de Rias Gremory se retira*

"Asia..." Dijo Issei al ver a Rias saliendo de la humareda con el cuerpo de Asia desapareciendo en sus brazos.

"Raiser... Vas a pagarlo." Dijo Rias viendo al rubio con cólera.

"Raiser... Raiser... ¡RAISER!" Grito Issei mientras su armadura brillaba de color rojo.

[¡Compañero, aun no es el momento!]

"Dragón rojo que dentro de mi te encuentras, soy el actual Sekiryuutei que ahora invoca tu verdadero poder."

"Libera tu energía para derrotar a tus enemigos y hundirlos dentro de tu luz carmesí."

[Dragon Rage.]

La armadura de Issei comenzó a sufrir algunos cambios, los propulsores de su espalda se extendieron y se volvieron de color azul, algunas partes de las piernas y los brazos se volvieron de color negro azabache.

[X] Comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

 **[Dragon Imperial Booster]**

Issei se traslado en un parpadeo frente a Raiser, y a una velocidad divina, envió múltiples puñetazos contra Raiser, haciendo retroceder lentamente al rubio mientras era abrumado por la lluvia de golpes.

[IX]

Issei tomo de los pies a Raiser, le dio tres vueltas sobre si mismo en el aire, y lo envió como un proyectil, a estrellarse contra el suelo, provocando una gran implosión en el proceso.

[VIII]

"¡Es mi turno de acabar con esto!" Exclamo Issei mientras una pistola de cañón largo aparecía en su brazo derecho, la pistola comenzó a absorber del aire, partículas de magia color azul que se colocaron en la boquilla del arma.

[VII]

 **[Dragon Imperial Charge]**

La pistola libero una descarga de poder mágico de color azul que dejaba palideciendo al Dragon Shoot, cuando el ataque hizo contacto con el suelo, libero una explosión masiva que destruyo no solo las replicas de los edificios de la escuela, sino que también parte de los campos de entrenamiento y muchas otras cosas.

El lugar en el que cayo el ataque, no era ahora más que un cráter de varios metros de longitud y profundidad. Issei cayo al suelo mientras era despojado de su armadura por haber hecho un ataque tan poderoso con reservas tan bajas de magia. Estaba sangrando de la boca y nariz, pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie, haciendo una sonrisa al pensar que la victoria era suya, pero la satisfacción le duro poco al sentir cierta presencia de magia detrás de el.

"Ese fue un increíble ataque... Venia con todas las intenciones de borrarme de este mundo." Dijo Raiser apareciendo en el aire, había sido despojado de su brazo y pierna izquierda, además de que estaba visiblemente nervioso, pero aun así, tenia una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. "Ahora es mi turno de borrarte de este mundo." Dijo mientras regeneraba sus extremidades pérdidas.

"¡Ise!" Grito Rias preocupada.

"Estoy bien... Rias-buchou... Mientras pueda levantar mi brazo... No me rendiré hasta ganar." Dijo Issei débilmente mientras vomitaba grandes cantidades de sangre. "Voy a hacer lo que sea... Para verte feliz nuevamente..."

"Ise..." Dijo Rias mientras las lágrimas se asomaban en su rostro, pero su expresión cambio al ver como Raiser llegaba a ponerse justo en frente de Issei.

"¡Casi estas muerto!" Grito Raiser dándole un puñetazo en el estomago que le hizo sangrar aun más. "Quemaré esas esperanzas que tienes."

Raiser golpeaba sin piedad a Issei, le daba rodillasos en el abdomen, le lanzaba patadas mientras se encontraba en el suelo, lo agarraba del pelo para ponerlo de pie, solamente para continuar con la brutal golpiza, pero aun así, Issei se negaba a rendirse

"¡Ise retírate!" Grito Rias asustada por la escena.

"Voy a pelear... Haré que Rias-buchou gane este juego... No voy a rendirme... Aun puedo pelear..." Dijo Issei mientras reciba los golpes sin descanso de Raiser.

"Ise... Tienes que retirarte." Dijo Rias ahora con grandes cantidades de lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

"Haré lo que sea... Por verte sonreir como antes..." Dijo Issei mientras la sangre no paraba de salirle. Ese comentario afecto a Rias, haciéndola derramar mas lágrimas.

"¡Ya me canse!" Raiser agarro del pelo a Issei con su mano izquierda y con la derecha preparo una cantidad masiva de su fuego de Phoenix. Vio a Issei directamente a los ojos y le enfureció ver que aún en su estado actual, siempre lo veía con ojos de desprecio. "Te daré el castigo que mereces por haberme ofendido cuando nos conocimos... ¿Realmente creíste que ibas a ganarme? ¡Conoce tu lugar demonio de mierda!"

"¡Por favor! ¡Detente Raiser!"

Rias llego para detener a Raiser de matar a Issei, abrazo al rubio para que este soltara a Issei y lo dejara en el suelo. Issei veía devastado como Rias abrazaba a aquel hombre, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de la rostro de la pelirroja.

"Yo pierdo... Me rindo." Dijo Rias.

"Jaque Mate." Dijo Raiser deteniendo su ataque y devolviéndole el abrazo a Rias.

*Rias Gremory se retira, la victoria de este juego es para Raiser Phoenix.*

* * *

 **Lo se, lo se... Se que esto dejara mucho que desear, y que no es lo que todos querían y esperaban que sucediera, pero digamos que me gusta ser inesperado... Por eso, es que he venido a ofrecerles un buen trató...**

 **Si consiguen hacer más de 10 reviews entre ahora y mañana, yo les estaré publicando el próximo capitulo el miércoles, ha esto me refería cuando quise decir que lo demás dependía de ustedes... Por lo que queda en sus manos si debo actualizar pronto o hasta el próximo lunes. Como siempre les dejo el harem de Issei para que no lo olviden:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir sólo queda recalcarles que me sigan en Facebook como By:novablood para que podamos estar en contacto, espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	10. ¡Release!

_¡Release!_

 **Dentro del Boosted Gear**

"Otra vez, te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y ahí están las consecuencias." Rugió un gran dragón rojo occidental.

"Bueno, el que te dominen pueda que no sea tan malo en estas circunstancias... Hay algo dormido dentro de ti, debes liberarlo para volverte mas fuerte, de lo contrario, seguirás siendo el hazmerreír para Vali y Albion." Dijo el dragón con un tono un poco mas tranquilo

"Muchas cosas están por cambiar... ¡Prepárate, Hyoudou Issei!" Dijo el dragón antes de envolverse en una gran llamarada.

* * *

 **Mundo real**

Issei despertó súbitamente en un cuarto oscuro, en un principio pensó que se encontraba en su cuarto en el mundo humano, pero pocos minutos después descartó esa posibilidad ya que su cama era mucho mas grande, y si estuviera en el mundo humano probablemente no estaría solo en cama.

Luego, algunos de los recuerdos de la ultima vez que estuvo despierto le llegaron repentinamente.

"Finalmente despiertas, Issei-kun." Se escuchó una voz. En un circulo mágico de color azul, apareció Ayaka, la esposa de Sirzechs.

"¿Ayaka-san? ¿Que fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Issei poniéndose de pie. "¿Donde esta Rias-buchou?"

"El juego termino con la victoria de Raiser Phoenix... Rias fue la que se rindió." Le dijo Ayaka.

"E-Entonces... Es cierto... Perdimos por mi culpa." Dijo Issei mientras veía al suelo y apretaba su puño.

"Lo hizo porque Raiser iba a matarte... No quisiste retirarte aun después de haber perdido todo tu poder mágico." Dijo Ayaka.

 _Ise, lo has hecho de maravilla... Ya es suficiente... Gracias por todo tu esfuerzo... Descansa tranquilamente, mi querido Ise."_ Issei recordó algunas palabras que Rias le dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

"Yo... Falle..." Dijo Issei mientras hacia una expresión de tristeza. "Le falle a Rias-buchou... Le falle a todos..." Dijo mientras recordaba a sus compañeros. "¡Es verdad! ¿Donde están los otros?" Preguntó.

"Asia fue dejada en el mundo humano, sus heridas no eran graves así que esta bien... Tu por el contrario estabas muy herido, así que te trajeron al castillo Lucifer para tratar tus heridas... Los demás han ido a acompañar a Rias." Le respondió la rubia.

"¿Acompañar?"

"A la fiesta de compromiso entre ella y Raiser, en el castillo Gremory."

"Rias-buchou..." Dijo Ise.

 _"Quiero estar con alguien que me ame como Rias."_

 _"Puede que sea hipócrita, pero quiero que se conceda este pequeño sueño."_

"¡Lo siento, Rias!" Dijo Issei golpeando la pared. "Después de todo el entrenamiento... Después de todos estos años... ¿Ni si quiera pude proteger a una chica?" Dijo Issei.

"Débil... ¿¡Por qué fui maldecido con esta estúpida debilidad!?" Grito con dolor el castaño mientras golpeaba nuevamente la pared.

"Parece que aun no lo entiendes, ¿No es así?" Dijo Ayaka. "Rias hará lo que fue ordenada a hacer, además de que fue ella la que decidió perder."

"¿Crees que no se eso? Perdió porque yo fui demasiado débil para protegerla... Ahora se vera obligada a hacer algo que ella no quiere." Dijo Issei mientras la sangre corría de su puño al estarlo apretando por la cólera. "No importa de donde venga... Antes que cualquier cosa, Rias-buchou es una chica, ella tiene derecho a enamorarse... No quiero ver que ella sea triste... ¡No quiero verla con ese idiota!" Exclamo Issei.

"Fufufu... De verdad que has crecido." Dijo Ayaka acercándose a Issei con una sonrisa. "Desde hace varios años hasta hace solo unas semanas, solamente querías volverte mas fuerte y no te concentrabas en otra cosa, pero ahora, verte tan preocupado por otras personas, se que Sirzechs estaría feliz de verte de esa forma."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Le pregunto Issei.

"Mientras estabas en el inframundo, habías perdido todo el sentido de un ser humano, pero ahora que te has vuelto un demonio puedo ver que te has conectado más al lado de un joven... Sirzechs me mando a decirte que 'a veces, para conseguir lo que quieres... Tienes que tomarlo' se que sabes llegar al castillo Gremory, así que te estaremos esperando." Dijo Ayaka antes de retirarse en un circulo mágico.

Issei se quedo reflexionando durante pocos segundos las palabras de Ayaka, luego se puso de pie con una expresión seria.

"Oi, Ddraig... ¿Recuerdas cuando discutíamos la manera de estabilizar la Dragon Rage para que no desapareciera después de un poderoso ataque?" Dijo Issei a su brazo izquierdo.

[¿Te refieres al sacrificio? Si es así, sabes que no aumentara tus contenedores mágicos, sino que solamente los estabilizara para que soportes los diez segundos del modo Rage.]

"Lo se... Aceptó el trato, esta vez iré al todo o nada contra Raiser... Si no logro derrotarlo... Espero que tu próximo anfitrión sea mejor que yo."

[Bien, si es lo que quieres... Yo el dragón emperador rojo, aceptó el sacrificio que me ofreces en cambio de la estabilidad de tu poder.]

El brazo izquierdo de Issei se torno completamente escamado, era de color rojo y afiladas garras reemplazaron su mano.

"Bien, es tiempo de terminar con esto." Dijo Issei poniéndose de pie, en un mueble cerca de su cama, se encontraba un juego de su ropa, que encima tenia un papel con el sello de Lucifer en el. "Gracias, Sirzechs-sama."

* * *

 **Castillo de Gremory**

Rias se encontraba en una habitación privada, la habían obligado a ponerse un vestido de novia, Raiser recién había salido de esa habitación después de que había llegado para hablar sobre las ventajas de su matrimonio y otras cosas que Rias aborrecía.

"Tiene el fetiche de hablar mucho... Realmente hace honor a los rumores sobre su familia." Dijo Rias con molestia. Luego aparto la mirada e hizo una expresión triste.

 **Flashback**

"¡Ise! ¡ISE!" Grito Rias en lágrimas corriendo para ayudar a Issei que recién caía al suelo desmayado después de la paliza proporcionada por Raiser.

"Aún después de perder toda tu magia... Diste todo por no abandonar el partido... Has luchado con todas tus fuerzas... Hacer algo así por alguien como yo... Soy una tonta, un poco mas y casi te pierdo, gracias mi lindo y preciado..."

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Ise..." murmuro Rias.

"Rias-sama, ya es hora." Le anuncio una criada.

* * *

 **Salón del castillo Gremory**

"Mi hermano obtuvo una novia en el Rating Game, sabíamos que lo haría pero aun así nos dio un gran espectáculo." Dijo Ravel a todos los presentes reunidos a su alrededor.

En otra parte del castillo, se hallaban Kiba, Koneko y Akeno, escuchando lo que Ravel estaba diciendo.

"Es lo que dices ahora." Dijo Kiba.

"Ufufu... Bueno, solamente nos queda esperar a que sea el momento de nuestra intervención." Dijo Akeno.

"Es muy lento." Dijo Koneko dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Mientras todos se encontraban hablando, una llamarada apareció dentro del gran salón, revelando a Raiser vestido con una camisa blanca de botones abierta y que traía una especie de faldón, y pantalones blancos.

"¡A todos los nobles reunidos en el inframundo, requiero su atención!" Dijo el rubio. "¡Me gustaría anunciarles que la invitación de hoy a todos ustedes, es porque yo, Raiser Phoenix, y la heredera del clan Gremory, nos vamos a casar." Le anuncio a todos.

"Ahora permitanme presentarles a mi hermosa... Rias Gremory." Dijo mientras Rias aparecía a su lado con los ojos cerrados y con expresión seria.

*Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom*

Se escuchó un estruendo desde las puertas del gran salón

"No se si esto también se diga en una fiesta de compromiso, pero... ¡Yo me opongo!" Dijo un joven que recién salia de en medio del humo.

"¡Ise!" Dijo Rias al reconocer la identidad de aquel joven.

"Oye maldito, ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para irrumpir de esa forma en este lugar!?" Dijo Raiser molesto.

"Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, un estudiante del segundo año de la academia Kouh... ¡Y estoy aquí porque soy yo quien se encargará de hacer feliz a Rias Gremory!" Grito Issei a todo pulmón provocándole un rubor a Rias.

"¡Maldito!" Grito Raiser aun mas molesto. "¡Atrapenlo, no dejen que escape!" Dijo, y en el acto, múltiples guardias aparecieron frente a Issei.

"¿Esa es nuestra señal?" Pregunto Kiba.

"Hai." Dijo Akeno mientras sonría.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Koneko.

Los tres miembros del Club de la investigación oculta llegaron rápidamente hasta donde estaba Issei para ayudarlo a derrotar a cada uno de los guardias que le estaba impidiendo el paso.

"Bienvenido, Issei-kun." Dijo Kiba atacando a unos guardias con su espada.

"Ufufu... Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos." Dijo Akeno.

"Apresúrate." Dijo Koneko.

"Kiba, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan." Dijo Issei feliz de ver nuevamente a sus compañeros.

"¿Que esta pasando?"

"¿Que es todo esto?"

Todos los demonios presentes estaban confundidos y se preguntaban de qué se trataba todo el alboroto que estaban causando esos jóvenes.

"Es algo que he preparado." Dijo un hombre pelirrojo interrumpiendo todas las preguntas de los presentes.

"¡Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!" Dijeron los demonios.

"Onii-sama." Dijo Rias.

"Sirzechs-sama, no necesita..." Dijo Raiser pero fue silenciado por un gesto de manos por parte se Sirzechs.

"Raiser-kun... Observe el Rating Game por una pequeña curiosidad, sin embargo, debido a la falta de experiencia y a la falta de personal de mi hermana me siento un poco insatisfecho por el resultado." Dijo Sirzechs.

"¿Tiene alguna queja sobre la pelea?" Pregunto Raiser.

"No, no... No sería correcto que alguien como yo interviniera en algo así." Dijo Sirzechs. "Sin embargo, me gustaría hacer las cosas mas interesantes en esta celebración."

"¿Que quiere decir, Sirzechs-sama?" Preguntó un demonio.

"Issei-kun... Me gustaría ver que tanto has crecido desde que te convertiste en un demonio, quiero ver la fuerza de dragón."

"Ya veo, entonces de eso se trata." Dijo Raiser sonriendo.

"Dragón contra Fénix... Legendarias bestias peleando en una batalla uno a uno, ¿Que te parece? ¿Aceptas?" Le pregunto a Issei.

"Si." Respondió Issei seriamente.

"Issei, no hagas esto." Dijo Rias, pero Raiser la interrumpió.

"Ya que estamos en esto... Dejame decirte que esta sera la ultima vez que veas mis llamas, porque voy a volverte cenizas con ellas." Dijo el rubio aumentando el pánico en Rias.

"Bien, ya que llegamos a un acuerdo... ¿Que recompensa quieres si ganas el partido?" Dijo Sirzechs viendo a Issei.

"Sirzechs-sama, realmente piensa concederle algo a un demonio de clase baja?" Pregunto un demonio.

"Clase alta o clase baja... Un demonio es un demonio y debemos recompensarlo como se debe así que dime... ¿Quieres fama? ¿Riqueza? ¿Nobleza? Vamos, dime lo que quieres y sera tuyo." Dijo Sirzechs sonriendo.

"No quiero nada de eso... Lo que yo quiero es llevarme a Rias Gremory de vuelta conmigo... ¡Yo seré quien la haga feliz!" Dijo Issei, causando la satisfacción de Sirzechs.

"Bien, el campo de batalla ya casi esta listo, Ayaka los llevara hasta el, así que mucha suerte a los dos." Luego de eso, Sirzechs se fue en un circulo mágico hacia la arena.

Issei y Raiser se fueron hasta donde se encontraba Ayaka, ya con el circulo preparado, fueron transportados hasta un gigantesco coliseo que tenia gigantescas estatuas de todas las piezas de ajedrez.

"Entonces, ¡Comiencen!" Dijo Sirzechs.

"Rias-buchou, voy a promever a reina." Dijo Issei antes que el holograma de una pieza de reina apareciera frente a el.

"Ise... Ten cuidado." Susurro Rias.

"Ahora, es tiempo de llevar todo al limite..." Dijo Issei dando un gran salto que lo elevo en el aire. "¡Balance Breaker!"

[Welsh Dragon - Balance Breaker]

"Dragón rojo que dentro de mi te encuentras, soy el actual Sekiryuutei que ahora invoca tu verdadero poder."

"Libera tu energía para derrotar a tus enemigos y hundirlos dentro de tu luz carmesí."

[Dragon Rage.]

La armadura de Issei rápidamente apareció y luego cambio, los propulsores de su espalda se extendieron y se volvieron de color azul, algunas partes de las piernas y los brazos se volvieron de color negro azabache.

[X] Comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

 **[Dragon Imperial Booster]**

Issei rápidamente comenzó a atacar a Raiser, volaba en varias direcciones alrededor del rubio y cada vez que lo atacaba, siempre arrancaba un brazo o una pierna, pero Raiser rápidamente los regeneraba con su magia.

"Siempre voy a curarme de tus ataques, soy un Phoenix, ¿Lo olvidas?" Dijo Raiser en tono arrogante.

"No, no lo he olvidado." Dijo Issei apareciendo frente a Raiser sosteniendo una especie de hilo en sus brazos.

[IX]

El hilo que tenia lo había amarrado en muchos lugares al cuerpo de Raiser, luego activo sus súper propulsores, y a una increíble velocidad, se llevo a Raiser y lo hizo estrellarse múltiples veces en el suelo o en alguna pared del coliseo.

Luego para afectar mas, Issei elevaba y estrellaba a Raiser contra el suelo múltiples veces sin darle la oportunidad de poder evitarlo, luego le dio vueltas y lo envió a estrellarse contra la estatua de peón.

Issei llego rápidamente frente a Raiser que apenas se recuperaba del aturdimiento del ultimo golpe.

[VIII]

 **[Dragon Imperial Fist]**

Issei alzo su puño derecho hacia atrás, aparecieron 5 círculos mágicos de color rojo, cada uno más grande que el anterior y después envío un poderoso ataque hacia Raiser golpeando justo en frente, provocando un poderoso destello de poder que destruyo la estatua del peón.

"Buag..." Se escucho a Issei que había vomitado un poco de sangre.

[Aunque tus contenedores de magia se estabilizaron, aun así es una gran presión para tu cuerpo.] Dijo Ddraig.

"No importa... Llevare mi cuerpo al limite para derrotar a este idiota." Dijo Issei, al ver como Raiser se curaba de sus heridas, pero estaba visiblemente afectado por el ataque.

[VII]

"¡Un sucio demonio de clase baja no podrá vencerme!" Grito Raiser mientras las llamas lo rodeaban y creaban la forma de un fénix.

Issei y Raiser chocaron sus puños en el rostro del otro, Issei retrocedió un poco, mientras que Raiser retrocedió algunos metros.

"¡Maldito!" Grito Raiser irritado.

[Compañero, la mente de ese sujeto esta siendo perturbada, debes actuar pronto.]

Issei y Raiser comenzaron una pelea en el aire chocando uno contra otro varias veces a gran velocidad, hasta que en una maniobra de Issei, logró golpear a Raiser y enviarlo varios metros en el aire.

[VI]

Del brazo derecho de Issei, apareció su larga pistola que comenzó a cargar su aura mágica más rápidamente de lo normal gracias a que estaba promovido a la reina.

 **[Dragon Imperial Charge]**

La descarga de poder azul disparada desde el suelo alcanzó a Raiser en el aire, el rubio trato de defenderse con sus llamas, pero no lograron evitar que el ataque hiciera el respectivo daño.

Issei sabia que nuevamente su disparo no seria capaz de derrotar a Raiser, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a idear otra forma de abrumarlo.

[V]

Issei y Raiser nuevamente comenzaron una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Raiser siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para atacar a Issei con su fuego de fénix.

Issei por su parte se valía de nada más que sus puños en ese momento dándole a Raiser un gancho en la quijada y luego una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre.

Raiser respondió al golpe con un inesperado ataque de fuego que Issei no pudo evitar, enviándolo hacia atrás, pero Issei logro llevarse nuevamente un brazo de Raiser.

[IV]

"¡Desgraciado!" Grito Raiser mientras nuevamente se regeneraba de sus heridas y se envolvía a sí mismo en llamas dándole la forma de un fénix. "¡Voy a convertir tu cuerpo en cenizas!"

Raiser envió múltiples ataques de fuego hacia Issei, Issei comenzó a volar y maniobrando en el aire logró esquivar los ataques. Pero Raiser aprovecho esa oportunidad para darle un golpe desprevenido.

Aun así, Issei rápidamente se compuso, le regreso el puñetazo a Raiser, luego lo sujeto de las piernas, le dio tres vueltas sobre sí mismo y lo soltó dirigido hacia la tierra tan rápido como si fuera un proyectil, haciéndolo impactar contra el suelo con una fuerza abrumadora.

[III]

"¿Como es posible que este demonio se atreva a golpearme de esa manera? ¡Bastardo!" Dijo Raiser desde la tierra mientras la sangre corría de su rostro.

[¡Compañero, ahora es el momento! Su mente esta vulnerable!] Dijo Ddraig.

"¡Raiser!" Grito Issei desde el aire, llamando la atención del rubio. "Es horas de que termine con esto... ¡Con un ataque que es capaz de destruir a dioses!"

"Maldito... No estas mas que alardeando." Dijo Raiser tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Ya me dirás tu si estoy alardeando."

[II]

 **[Dragon Emperor Rampage]**

Los propulsores de Issei comenzaron a, literalmente, crear fuego color azul, una gran llamarada que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mas grande y mas grande, hasta que tomo la forma de un gran dragón oriental.

Aun cuando el dragón estaba hecho de llamas, soltó un imponente rugido, Issei alzo su mano izquierda en el aire y luego la apunto hasta donde estaba Raiser, el dragón como si fuese una señal, rápidamente salio volando en dirección del rubio.

"¡Gaaaaaaaaaash!" Raiser grito cuando aquel gigantesco dragón lo alcanzo, al chocar con la tierra libero un gran pilar de energía y provoco una potente explosión de poder que se llevo gran parte del coliseo.

El lugar donde se encontraba Raiser no era nada más que un profundo y oscuro agujero de varios metros de profundidad.

[I]

Issei bajo lentamente desde el aire hasta el suelo, luego lentamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia el gran agujero, trato de ver alguna señal de Raiser, pero no había nada más que una columna de humo saliendo del agujero.

[Count Over]

Finalmente la armadura de Issei desapareció, mostrando a un pálido y ensangrentado Issei, que ahora era víctima de los efectos del uso desmedido de sus poderes, pero eso no evito que esbozara una sonrisa por su victoria.

Issei se dio la vuelta para dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Rias, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ahí sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja. Pudo ver como la chica sonreía alegremente de verlo a salvo, y esto causó mas alegría en Issei.

Pero repentinamente la expresión de Rias cambio a una de consternación que luego paso a ser una expresión de puro horror.

"Por un segundo realmente creí que moriría con ese ataque..." Raiser apareció volando en medio de la columna de humo, Issei no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para verlo ya que Raiser rápidamente se traslado detrás de el. "Ahora... ¡Veremos si tu puedes sobrevivir a esto sin tu preciada Boosted Gear!"

Raiser atravesó su mano en la espalda de Issei, el castaño abrió los ojos al sentir los estragos que la mano de Raiser estaba provocando dentro de su cuerpo.

"¡ISEEEEEEEEEE!" Grito Rias desde las gradas.

"¡Vas a morir!" Raiser levanto a Issei en el aire y luego lo envió a volar hasta estrellarlo en una de las paredes del coliseo. Issei no podía dejar de vomitar grandes cantidades de sangre desde su boca.

[¡Compañero!] Dijo Ddraig.

"¡Onii-sama, debes detenerlo, el va a matar a Issei...!" Le dijo Rias a su hermano, pero se vio interrumpida al ver como Sirzechs apretaba sus manos a la silla y se mordía el labio con una expresión de preocupación, mientras veía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Raiser se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba Issei, mientras creaba en su mano derecha, una cantidad insana del fuego del fénix.

"¿Tus ultimas palabras?" Dijo Raiser a Issei que estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

"Rias... Estos días desde que fui convertido en demonio... Han sido los mejores en toda mi vida... Sucedieron tantas cosas buenas y malas... Que ahora... Son mis mas preciados recuerdos..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras débilmente dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Rias.

"¡No digas eso Ise! ¡Vas a estar bien!" Dijo Rias mientras sacaba sus alas. "No vas a morir."

"Gracias por esta nueva vida que me dio... " Dijo mientras comenzaba a perder fuerzas. "Te amo... Rias Gremory."

Los siguientes segundos se volvieron los mas silenciosos para todas las personas que conocían a Issei. Raiser lanzo su gigantesca llamarada envolviendo el cuerpo de Issei y haciéndolo desaparecer en medio de aquellas intensas llamas.

"¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Grito Rias.

* * *

 **Espacio oscuro**

Issei apareció en un extraño lugar oscuro, sabia que no estaba dentro del Boosted Gear, donde se supuso que debía ir, ya que dentro de la Boosted Gear es un espacio blanco con los otros viejos portadores ahí.

En cambio el lugar en el que se encontraba era oscuro con pequeñas luces iluminando alrededor, como si estuviera en medio del espacio exterior.

"Oi Ddraig, ¿Donde estamos?" Pregunto Issei a su mano izquierda, pero lo único que tenia era su mano escamada.

"Finalmente has llegado hasta aquí."

"Te hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo, Ise."

Issei escuchó la voz de un hombre y una mujer detrás de el, y efectivamente así era, un hombre y una mujer habían aparecido detrás de el, pero al tratar de verles el rostro, era como si un resplandor los ocultara.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto Issei.

"Se que debes tener varias preguntas Ise." Dijo el hombre. "Y te serán contestadas a su tiempo, pero eso no es lo importante ahora."

"Dime Ise, ¿Ya estas listo para morir?" Preguntó la mujer. "¿Estas listo para dejarlo todo atrás y pasar a otro lugar?"

"Yo... No lo se." Respondió Issei.

"Los 'no se' no existen en estas circunstancias." Dijo el hombre.

"Es que... Soy demasiado débil... No pude proteger a mis padres... No pude salvar a Asia... Y ahora, perderé a una persona muy importante... Todo a causa de mi propia debilidad."

"¿Te refieres a Rias Gremory?" Preguntó la mujer, y luego apareció una visión en la que le mostraba a Issei todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Rias. "¿Estas dispuesto a dejarla con ese hombre?"

"N-No..."

"¿Dejaras que el vaya y haga lo que quiera con ella?" Pregunto el hombre.

"No..."

"Vas a dejar que ella viva infeliz por el resto de su vida mientras tu tranquilamente escoges el camino fácil?"

"¡NO!"

"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?" Preguntaron las dos personas al mismo tiempo.

"Yo quiero salvar a Rias, quiero vivir mas tiempo con ella y mis amigos... Quiero ver a todos felices y ser feliz junto a ellos." Dijo Issei.

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar." Dijo el hombre.

"Ise... Has crecido tanto... Ahora ve y muéstrales de lo que eres capaz... Mi Issei encantador." Dijo la mujer en tono maternal.

"Haz que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti." Dijeron las dos personas al mismo tiempo. "Es hora de liberar... ¡Tu verdadero poder!"

* * *

 **Inframundo.**

Rias se encontraba en estado de total impresión, su querido Issei había sido asesinado frente a sus ojos sin que ella pudiese hacer algo. Se había dejado caer de rodillas mientras muchísimas lágrimas caían de su rostro y sollozaba el nombre de Issei.

Los miembros del club de la investigación oculta también se encontraban bastante afectados por la brutal muerte de su compañero, estaban consternados y no sabían que hacer.

Incluso Sirzechs se hallaba notablemente afectado por lo que acaba de pasar, había deseado saltar para impedir que mataran a alguien a quien el consideraba parte de su familia, y ahora solo quería poner sus manos sobre Raiser, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo.

Raiser por su parte estaba mas que feliz por lo que acababa de hacer, no dejaba de sonreír al ver la gigantesca llamarada que había cubierto el cuerpo de aquel chico que tanta molestia le había causado.

"En tu memoria, prometo que haré que Rias grite tu nombre mientras lo hacemos." Dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

 **"Oi... ¿Adonde crees que vas...?"**

Raiser abrió los ojos en shock después de escuchar la voz de Issei desde aquellas llamas. Rápidamente volvió a ver, y lo que observo lo dejo totalmente helado. Aquella llamarada que había creado para matar a Issei comenzó a hacerse mas grande y volverse mas oscura.

Segundos después, la llamarada paso a ser una gran masa de energía oscura, el coliseo había comenzado a temblar, las nubes habían comenzado a remolinarse y a desatar truenos. La naturaleza estaba nuevamente reaccionando violentamente a lo que estaba por pasar.

Arriba de aquella masa oscura, aparecieron tres grandes círculos mágicos de color negro y con un símbolo extraño en medio, uno detrás de otro. El circulo que estaba hasta arriba comenzó a agrietarse hasta romperse.

Cuando se rompió, desde aquella masa oscura apareció la silueta de una persona, a esa persona le aparecieron las siluetas de cuatro pares de alas de murciélago, pero así como aparecieron volvieron a desaparecer.

El segundo circulo mágico también comenzó a agrietarse lentamente hasta que finalmente también se rompió.

A la silueta dentro de la masa oscura le comenzaron a aparecer lineas moradas que luego pasaron a ser negras, por todo el cuerpo, el cabello se le hizo mas largo y su presión se volvió mas pesada.

"¿Q-Que es esta cantidad tan obscena de poder?" Dijo Raiser temblando y sudando en frío al estar frente a aquella cosa.

Finalmente, el tercer y último circulo mágico se agrieto hasta terminar rompiéndose también en mil pedazos. Causando así un gran disturbio en la naturaleza.

La masa de oscuridad paso lentamente a volverse un gran pilar oscuro que fue contrayéndose y contrayéndose hacia la silueta. Cuando finalmente desapareció, todos estaban boquiabiertos al ver a Issei.

Ahí estaba Issei, pero su cabello le había crecido hasta poco más abajo de sus hombros y se había vuelto de color negro con algunas fibras blancas, sus colmillos se salían de su boca, había líneas negras que cubrían su cuerpo, en su rostro tenia dos lineas por debajo de cada ojo, sus ojos se habían mantenido del mismo color, con la excepción de que ahora tenían forma bestial, sus brazos habían pasado a ser de color negro con algunas lineas azules y garras blancas en sus manos, y finalmente su presión mágica se había vuelto tan pesada, hasta el punto que era sofocante estar cerca de él. Algunos demonios débiles incluso se habían desmayado en las gradas.

"Ahora... Te haré pagar por todo lo que dijiste e hiciste." Dijo Issei con una seria expresión. Raiser sentía un escalofrío en su cuerpo generado por aquel chico que hace solo unos segundos creyó muerto, pero su orgullo no dejaría que eso le afectará.

"Maldito... ¡La próxima vez permanece muerto!" Grito Raiser mientras se envolvía en llamas y se dirigía a atacar a Issei, pero de un momento a otro, Issei desapareció de la vista de todos.

"¿¡En donde estas!?" Grito Raiser buscando a Issei por todos lados.

"Justo aquí."

Varias partículas de oscuridad comenzaron a salir desde la sombra de Raiser, esas partículas comenzaron a remolinarse hasta darle forma al cuerpo de Issei que tomo la cabeza de Raiser y la estrello contra el piso. Pero no habiendo acabado ahí, uso un brazo de oscuridad para arrastrar a Raiser por todo lo que quedaba del coliseo, estrellándolo múltiples veces contra todo lo que se atravesaba.

Issei soltó a Raiser, luego comenzó a admirarse a si mismo y su nueva apariencia, hizo una sonrisa y apretó sus puños.

"El poder de la oscuridad... Veamos que es lo que puede hacer." Issei se lanzo al ataque contra Raiser. Empezó dándole un golpe a la quijada, luego una patada al abdomen, y para finalizar, creó una esfera de energía oscura en su mano y la estrello contra el rubio, provocando una explosión de poder.

Raiser salio disparado de la explosión, estaba lastimado debido al ataque, había tratado de curarse pero por alguna razón se vio imposibilitado.

"¿Q-Que? ¿¡Por que no puedo curarme!?" Dijo Raiser consternado.

"Mi ataque aisla el oxigeno... Sin oxigeno, no hay fuego, osea que no eres mas que un demonio normal." Dijo Issei mientras creaba un brazo gigantesco de energía oscura que agarró a Raiser, luego, una especie de fuego azul oscuro rodeo al rubio.

"Gaaaaah..." Grito Raiser.

"Este es fuego de verdad." Dijo Issei, el brazo gigante arrojo a Raiser hacia un muro del coliseo, cuando el rubio iba a tratar de ponerse de pie, la energía oscuro lo envolvió de manos y pies dejándolo sin poder moverse, luego se fue acercando hasta quedar algunos metros frente a Issei.

"Es tiempo de terminar con esto." Dijo Issei mientras la oscuridad salia de sus manos y desde detrás de él.

"E-Espera... ¡Este matrimonio es muy importante para el futuro del inframundo!" Dijo Raiser con una cara de preocupación. "No es algo que tu podrías entender!"

"Tienes razón... Hay muchas cosas que no se y no entiendo." Dijo Issei. "Pero... Se que es lo quiero, ¡Y lo que quiero es ver a Rias feliz! ¡Ese es motivo suficiente para enfrentarme a quien sea!"

La oscuridad que Issei estaba invocando tomo la forma de un gran dragón occidental, el dragón dio un gran rugido antes de lanzarse contra Raiser envolviéndolo en una gran masa de oscuridad.

"Gyaaaaaaaaah..." Se escucho gritar a Raiser de forma desesperada. La oscuridad lo estaba destruyendo de cuerpo y de mente.

Una vez que el ataque se desvaneció, solamente quedaba Raiser que estaba en el suelo temblando.

"¡Onii-sama!" Ravel rápidamente extendió sus alas y fue a interponerse entre su hermano e Issei, que se estaba acercando con una expresión seria, lo que puso nerviosa a la chica.

"La pelea ha terminado." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, dejando sin habla a Ravel. "Si tienes alguna queja puedes venir a mi... Estoy disponible cuando quieras." Y después de decir eso, se alejo de la niña en dirección a las graderías.

Mientras caminaba, su cabello regreso a su tamaño y color original, sus colmillos se encogieron, las marcas en su cuerpo fueron retrayéndose hasta desaparecer, con excepción de su brazo izquierdo que ya no era ni humano ni de dragón, sino que era de color completamente negro con algunas líneas finas de color azul, y garras color blancas.

Issei llegó hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Rias, junto a ella se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo y de barba, que se parecía bastante a Rias y a Sirzechs, Issei solo pudo suponer que se trataba de Lord Gremory.

"Señor, vengó a llevarme a Rias Gremory conmigo, la llevare de regreso al mundo humano." Dijo Issei cortésmente.

"Una excelente batalla." Dijo Sirzechs llegando junto con Ayaka. "Padre, un trato es un trato, y pienso que Issei-kun nos ha demostrado que es mas que capaz de proteger a Rias... Se que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Issei-kun." Y dicho esto, se retiro junto con Lord Gremory.

Todos los miembros del club de la investigación oculta llegaron al lugar y celebraron la victoria de Issei. Todos tenían muchas preguntas, pero prefirieron dejarlas para después.

"Disculpen, hay algo que Sirzechs me pidió que les diera, así que les pido que me acompañen afuera." Dijo Ayaka. Todos la siguieron fuera del destrozado coliseo, la rubia invoco de un pedazo de papel a una criatura híbrida entre águila y León.

"¿¡Un Grifón!?" Dijo Issei.

"Ara-ara... ¿Por que Issei-kun no llevas a buchou en el?" Dijo Akeno.

"Si, si no es mucha molestia... Me gustaría que me acompañarás." Dijo Rias con una suave sonrisa.

"Sera un honor." Dijo Issei. Primero ayudo a Rias a subirse, luego subió el. "Nos vemos luego." Les dijo a sus compañeros y después la criatura prendió vuelo dándole a los jóvenes una hermosa vista del inframundo. Issei siempre disfrutaba de momentos así, pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió a Rias acariciar su brazo izquierdo.

"El que hayas hecho todo esto por mi... No se si yo lo merezco." Dijo Rias con una triste expresión.

"Oi, si con esto soy capaz de llevarla de regreso a casa, entonces pienso que fue un precio bastante barato." Dijo Issei sonriendo.

"¡Pero...! Tu brazo no volverá a la normalidad, Y..." Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su delicado rostro. "Por un momento... Pensé que te había... Perdido para siempre." Dijo sollozando.

"Buchou... No... Rias..." Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. "Perdón por haber hecho que se preocupara... Pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque finalmente estoy aquí con usted." Dijo sonriendo. "Además, puedo ocultar mi brazo con una venda, y un guante... O podría decir que es una especie de cosplay... Aunque no creo que se traguen esa historia, jejeje..."

"Pero... Apenas pudimos escapar de este compromiso, ¿Y que pasará si hay otro en el futuro?" Dijo Rias viendo a Issei.

"Entonces volveré a pelear... Pelearé y pelearé tantas veces sea necesario, porque yo quiero ver la hermosa sonrisa de Rias Gremory siempre en su rostro." Dijo Issei.

Rias no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzo hacia Issei dándole un beso, Issei en un principio estaba sorprendido, pero poco después comenzó a devolver el beso, y así permanecieron hasta que el aire realmente se volvió indispensable.

"Ese fue mi primer beso." Dijo Rias con una hermosa sonrisa y un rubor adornándola. "Es algo que atesoran mucho las chicas de Japón, ¿Verdad?"

"¿S-su primero beso?" Dijo Issei.

"Si, hiciste mucho para merecerlo." Dijo Rias.

"Vaya... Todo realmente valió la pena." Dijo Issei sonriendo.

"Por cierto... He decidido que iré a vivir contigo." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

"¿Q-Que?" Dijo Issei sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"Si, quiero estar mas cerca de ti... Se que tendré que compartirte, pero no importa si eso me permite estar a tu lado." Dijo sonriendo y abrazándose a Issei.

"Ya veo... Pues entonces bienvenida." Le dijo Issei sonriendo. "Sera un placer tenerla en casa."

 **Castillo Gremory**

"Mi padre y Lord Phoenix lamentan lo que sucedió... Pero se que mi padre se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, que esto es lo mejor." Dijo Sirzechs mientras veía al grifón alejarse.

"No iba a ser una buena unión después de todo." Dijo Ayaka.

"Si, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue el despliegue de poder que desató Issei-kun... Al parecer, si fue él quien arrojo el poder de súper-demonio hace diez años."

"El poder de la oscuridad... Solo hubo un clan de demonios con ese poder... ¿Pero entonces que significa eso?" Dijo Ayaka.

"Significa... Que las cosas estarán a punto de cambiar para Issei-kun, de formas que ni siquiera yo puedo esperar... Pero confió en que sabrá como sobrellevarlo, después de todo el es el cuarto súper-demonio."

* * *

 **Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente los poderes de Issei han sido liberados en su totalidad, y con esto le doy FIN a este fic. Gracias por su fiel lectura y por todo este tiempo que acompañaron mi historia...**

 **Naaaa... Es solo una broma xD lo único que tiene fin es este arco, muchas cosas tengo preparadas para este fic, que quiero compartirlas con ustedes, el próximo capitulo también se viene una pequeña sorpresa que espero que les agrade. Ahora bien, como siempre les dejo el harem de Issei para que no haya dudas de nada:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Como siempre les recuerdo que me sigan en facebook como By:novablood para que estemos en contacto, ahí subiré una imagen que tiene cierto parecido con el modo oscuridad de Issei entre otras cosas. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	11. Nuestra primera vez

_Nuestra primera vez_

 **Dentro de Issei**

"Así que finalmente liberaste el poder que tenias sellado." Dijo Ddraig a Issei que se encontraba frente a el.

"Si, fue algo que... Espera, ¿Tu sabias sobre eso?" Le preguntó Issei a su compañero dragón.

"No exactamente, Tannin me comento que Sirzechs había investigado sobre esa marca en tu espalda, sabia que era un sello restrictivo, pero no sabia que ocultabas tanto poder, pero se me pidió no decirte ya que no sabían como romperlo."

"Ya veo... Supongo que Sirzechs-sama tendría sus razones, pero si, puedo sentir este nuevo poder fluir dentro de mi... Es algo..."

"¿Increíble? Este poder es muy grande, aun debes aprender a controlarlo, ahora debo decirte algo importante."

"¿Que es?" Le pregunto Issei.

"Veras, tu nuevo poder causo una sobrecarga en el Boosted Gear, así que se vio forzado a reiniciarse para adaptarse a tus nuevos poderes, va a ser alrededor de tres o cuatro días, pero luego de eso podrás volver a usarlo como siempre, o incluso, seras mucho mas fuerte que antes."

"Entiendo... ¿Pero eso no te afecta a ti en nada? ¿Tu estarás bien?"

"Claro que estaré bien, siempre podremos hablar, pero no podrás usar mis poderes hasta que se haya restablecido el Boosted Gear."

"Bien, saber eso me deja mas tranquilo, voy a aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar estos nuevos poderes... Tengo aun mucho que aprender." Dijo Issei mientras creaba un pequeño dragón oscuro con sus poderes.

"Y conozco quienes pueden ayudarte... Han querido hablar contigo desde hace unos días." Dijo Ddraig mientras dos nuevas presencias aparecían.

"Hola otra vez, Issei."

"Es bueno verte de nuevo tan pronto."

"Ustedes... Son las personas que vi aquella ocasión." Dijo Issei reconociendo las voces de las dos personas, pero finalmente pudo verles el rostro.

La mujer tenia el cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la espalda , ojos color verde y de cuerpo voluptuoso, vestida con una chaqueta blanca con bordes negros abotonada hasta el cuello, un short que le llegaba hasta los muslos del mismo color que la chaqueta, revelando sus piernas y calzaba unas sandalias altas.

El hombre era alto, de buena complexión, sus ojos eran color violeta profundo, su cabello era negro como la noche y peinado hacia atrás, tenía una barba a medio crecer.

"Ustedes... ¡Yo he soñado con ustedes antes!" Dijo Issei sorprendido.

"Issei... Esos no han sido sueños." Le dijo el hombre viéndolo con una triste expresión.

"Lo que ves son recuerdos... Viejos recuerdos preservados en tu memoria de cuando eras solo un pequeño bebe." Dijo la mujer.

"¿Recuerdos? Pero... Si son recuerdos, entonces... ¿Quienes son ustedes? Dijeron que me responderían, necesito saber."

El hombre le hizo una mirada de complicidad a la mujer, la cual asintió y luego los dos vieron a Issei.

"Nosotros somos tus padres." Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Christoph Valefor." Dijo el hombre.

"Yo soy Seirin Zagan." Dijo la mujer.

"Valefor... Zagan... Esos nombres." Dijo Issei temblando. "Son de casas de demonios que actualmente están extintas."

"Si, veras Issei... Antes de contarte todo, dejame mostrarte como empezó nuestra historia." Dijo Christoph haciendo aparecer una visión.

En la visión le mostró a Issei como él y Seirin eran los mas poderosos generales de los antiguos Maous, luego le mostró como se enamoraron y que se retiraron una vez que murieron los viejos reyes demonios.

Le explico la razón por la que le coloco el sello restrictivo, y como habían pasado los tres primeros años de Issei viviendo en paz como una familia, pero luego le mostró cuando las personas que tenían rencor contra ellos los atacaron, y la razón por la que termino en el mundo de los humanos.

"Cada uno de nosotros sello una parte de su alma en tu cuerpo..." Dijo Christoph dando por finalizada la visión.

"Se que tienes todo el derecho de odiarnos, pero Issei, lo hicimos por que te amábamos y no queríamos que murieras." Dijo Seirin mientras unas lágrimas escapan de su rostro.

Issei en un principio estaba molesto, luego comenzó a entender todo y finalmente corrió hacia sus padres y les dio un abrazo a ambos, causando la sorpresa de los dos.

"Yo... Entiendo sus motivos, no puedo estar molesto con las personas que dieron su vida para salvar la mía." Dijo Issei mientras una lágrima se escapa de su rostro.

Christoph y Seirin le devolvieron el abrazo contentos de estar mas o menos reunidos de nuevo.

"Hay mucho que quiero decirles, aunque probablemente ya sepan todo, ya que han estado dentro de mi, pero realmente les agradezco todo."

Los tres se tomaron el tiempo para hablar y ponerse al día de todo, Christoph y Seirin le dijeron a Issei que serian como los recuerdos de los anteriores Sekiryuutei, así podrían hablar cuando quieran, también le dijeron a Issei que el originalmente era un demonio de sangre pura, pero al ser ellos parte de la facción a favor de los viejos Maous, seria mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Le explicaron a Issei que pudo obtener el Boosted Gear debido a que el sello redujo sus poderes hasta el punto en que no era diferente de un humano y por eso el sistema del cielo se lo concedió.

"Ise, me gustaría seguir hablando mas contigo, pero hay algo... O mas bien, alguien a quien debes atender afuera." Dijo Seirin.

"Puedes venir cuando quieras, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti." Dijo Christoph. "Y se bueno con todas las chicas..."

* * *

 **Mundo exterior**

Issei se despertó suavemente, ya había pasado una semana desde la batalla contra Raiser, y como había dicho, Rias se había mudado con el. Las cosas eran un poco tensas al principio, pero poco a poco todo fue tomando su lugar.

Ahora, en el cuarto de Issei dormían tres chicas completamente desnudas, cada una se turnaba para ver que día dormían al lado del chico y a cual le tocaba dormir sobre el, pero definitivamente no era algo que molestara a Issei, por el contrario, deseaba que la mañana nunca llegara para poder seguir disfrutando de esa comodidad.

Para suerte del chico habían descubierto una forma de ocultar su brazo oscuro, y era con la extracción de sus poderes de forma directa, algo de lo que se encargaba de hacer Akeno.

Era algo tarde por la noche, y era el turno de Rias de dormir sobre Issei, pero por alguna razón, la chica se levanto y salio de la habitación. Issei noto la ausencia de la chica y suavemente salio de la cama dejando a Raynare y Kalawarner dormidas.

Issei primero busco a Rias en la cocina, ya que tal vez podía querer algo de tomar, pero al no encontrarla ahí, decidió buscarla en la azotea, ya que había notado como la pelirroja disfrutaba estar ahí.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba, vestida con una camisa de tirantes color blanca y un short negro bastante corto, estaba viendo las estrellas con una suave expresión, que parecía mostrar un poco de melancolía.

"Una hermosa noche estrellada, ¿No es cierto?" Le dijo Issei sorprendiéndola. "¿No puede dormir?" Le pregunto.

"Ise... No, es solo que tuve un mal sueño." Dijo regresando su mirada al cielo.

"¿Un mal sueño? ¿Esta todo bien?" Le preguntó llegando al lado de ella.

"Es solo... La batalla de Raiser... Creo que me afecto demasiado cuando te lanzó las llamas..." Dijo haciendo una triste expresión. "Se que es algo tonto ya que estas vivo y estas aquí conmigo... Pero no deja de asustarme..."

"No es tonto." Dijo Issei tomándole suavemente la mano a Rias. "Si yo viera algo así... Incluso en un sueño, también me asustaría... Se como te sientes, como si podrías perder todo en un segundo... Pero dejame decirte que yo no iré a ningún lado." Dijo acercándose mas a ella sin soltarle la mano.

"¿Ise?" Dijo Rias viéndolo a los ojos.

"Estaré siempre contigo, no quiero ver que estés triste... No dejare que nada me separe de quienes son importantes para mi." Dijo antes de cerrar la distancia con Rias y darle un beso.

Rias primero se sorprendió y luego comenzó a responder el beso, que lentamente se fue intensificando. Issei traslado sus brazos a la cintura de la chica, mientras que Rias llevo sus brazos al cuello de Issei.

 **Alerta Lemmon**

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle a los dos jóvenes, rompieron el beso, Issei luego tomo a Rias estilo nupcial, para muy sorpresa de la chica y la llevó hasta un gran sofá que había puesto para relajarse.

Issei acostó a Rias en el sofá, y quedando el sobre ella, nuevamente comenzó a besarla, comenzó lento y luego tomando mas intensidad, hasta que los jóvenes estaban en una lucha entre lenguas.

Issei rompió el beso, pero no deteniéndose ahí, comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Rias, lo que le gano un gemido por parte de la pelirroja, luego se traslado a besar el cuello y los hombros de la chica.

Rias amaba todo lo que Issei le estaba haciendo, el sentir el calor de su amado besando sus puntos sensibles era simplemente excitante, la pelirroja no paraba de dar gemidos de placer.

"Rias... Eres tan hermosa." Dijo Issei deteniéndose para ver el rostro de la chica. Luego, Issei trasladó su mano debajo de la camisa de la pelirroja, primero dándolo suaves masajes mientras le besaba el cuello. Luego su mano comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de Rias.

Rias dio nuevamente un gemido al sentir la mano de Issei sujetar su pecho, comenzó dándole un suave masaje, y luego sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el pezón de la chica, haciéndolo mas y mas erecto.

Issei dejo de besar a Rias en el cuello y procedió a levantarle suavemente la camisa, donde se encontró con el pezón erecto de la chica, Issei lentamente llevo su boca hasta el pezón, comenzando a chuparlo suavemente, mientras que su mano derecha jugaba con el otro pecho.

Rias se mordía el labio en el éxtasis que sentía de tener a Issei en sus pechos, lentamente procedió a abrazar la cabeza del castaño hacia su pecho para aumentar el placer, Issei dejo de masajear el pecho de Rias y llevo su mano suavemente hasta el short de Rias, en donde se introdujo hasta llegar a la condición de mujer de Rias.

Issei le dio masajes circulares en la entrada de Rias, mientras continuaba lamiendo el pezón, Rias no paraba de gemir y gemir por la sensación tan excitante, Issei comenzó a sobar suavemente el clítoris de Rias, mientras mordía suavemente el pezón.

"I-Ise... No... No puedo soportarlo más." Dijo Rias mordiendose los labios y con pequeñas lágrimas en su ojos. "¡M-Me vengo!" Gimió antes de que mojara completamente la mano de Issei de su liquido vaginal.

Rias estaba jadeando pesadamente con un rubor en su rostro, lo que le dio a Issei una hermosa vista de la chica, poniéndolo aun mas excitado de lo que ya estaba.

"Rias, yo... No puedo esperar." Dijo Issei quitándose sus pantalones.

"Si, Ise... Yo quiero ser una contigo." Dijo Rias entre jadeos mientras sobaba el bien formado abdomen de Issei.

Issei comenzó a frotar la punta de su miembro con el coño de Rias, haciendo que la chica se mordiera el labio.

"Ise *mou* No me hagas *mou* Esperar..." Dijo Rias entre gemidos.

"Gomen, gomen... Aquí voy." Dijo suavemente a Rias mientras lentamente comenzaba a introducirse dentro de Rias, la pelirroja se abrazo a Issei arañandole su espalda debido al dolor, mientras la sangre salia de su entrada debido al rompimiento del himen.

Rias respiraba pesadamente mientras se acostumbra a tener el pene de Issei dentro de ella, Issei por su parte comenzó a besarla en el cuello para hacerla olvidar un poco el dolor de la primera vez.

"Ise... Estoy lista." Dijo Rias. Issei le dio una suave sonrisa antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de la pelirroja y comenzar a moverse lentamente para no hacerle daño.

"Ise... Es increíble." Dijo Rias embriagada en el éxtasis de las embestidas que Issei le proporcionaba.

Issei comenzó a aumentar más y más la velocidad en sus embestidas, hipnotizado al ver los grandes pechos de Rias saltar de arriba a abajo, cuando Rias lo vio, soltó sus manos y luego acerco la cara del chico hasta sus pechos.

"Vamos... No te contengas... Quiero que disfrutes... Tanto como yo." Le dijo Rias entre gemidos, Issei no espero ni un momento para chupar los pezones de la pelirroja y jugar con sus pechos.

El chico era influenciado por la sensación de estar dentro de la pelirroja, y lo hermosa que la chica se veía mientras lo hacían, todo eso sumado le dio como resultado la sensación de que estaba por acabar.

"Rias... Yo... Estoy a punto..." Dijo Issei aumentado mas la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"Issei... Si... Yo también..." Dijo Rias entre gemidos mientras sentía que su clímax se acercaba. "Ise... Ise... Ise... T-Te Amo!"

"Rias... Yo también... Te amo..." Le dijo a Rias dando sus embestidas a todo lo que podía darlas.

"Ise... Ise... ¡ISEEEEEEE...!"

"¡RIAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Los dos jóvenes llegaron juntos a sus orgasmos dándose el uno al otro una sensación de calor que los hacia sentir bien. Ambos estaban sudados, y jadeando pesadamente. Issei le dio una mirada a Rias que, combinada con la luz de las estrellas, la hacia ver completamente hermosa.

Issei se acostó suavemente sobre Rias, descansando su cabeza sobre los pechos de la chica, Rias abrazo a Issei y le dio algunos suaves besos en la cabeza y la frente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Rias... Eso fue increíble." Dijo Issei sonriendo.

"Ise... Gracias por esta maravillosa experiencia... Te amo." Le dijo la pelirroja.

Después de descansar por un rato para recuperar el aliento, Issei llevó a Rias en estilo nupcial hasta el baño mas cercano, ahí se dieron un baño y una vez que estuvieron limpios, Issei se llevo a Rias hasta el cuarto principal donde ambos nuevamente conciliaron el sueño.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

El sol de un nuevo día ilumino la habitación de Issei, el castaño despertó lentamente con una cómoda sensación, y no era para menos, su mano izquierda estaba tocando los pechos de Kalawarner, su brazo derecho estaba siendo utilizado como una almohada de cuerpo por Raynare, y Rias estaba acostada sobre el, permitiéndole sentir los grandes pechos de la chica.

Rias fue la primera en despertar, primero dio un pequeño bostezo y luego le dio una sonrisa a Issei.

"Buenos días Issei." Le dijo la chica.

"Buenos días, Rias." Le respondió Issei con una sonrisa, la chica se acerco a el y puso sus rostros frente a frente.

"Aun es temprano por la mañana... ¿Que dices si nos escapamos un rato?" Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

"Eso seria..." Comenzó Issei con una sonrisa, pero por alguna razón su expresión cambio a la de dolor.

"¡No esta vez!" Dijeron Raynare y Kalawarner al mismo tiempo, aumentando cada una su agarre a Issei.

"¿Ray-chan? ¿Kala-chan?" Dijo Issei al ver que las dos chicas se habían despertado.

"Rias-san... Permitimos que dieran un gran avance a noche... Más bien porque nos despertamos cuando ya habían comenzado." Dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa inocente y un rubor en su rostro.

"Pero no permitiremos que avances demasiado y nos dejes atrás." Dijo Raynare mientras abrazaba mas a Issei.

"¿Ha?" Dijo Issei confundido por las palabras de las chicas. Aunque por dentro no podía evitar dar gracias por este momento.

"¡Ahora es mi turno!" Dijo Kalawarner antes de arrebatarle un beso a Issei en frente de las dos chicas, la peliazul rápidamente introdujo su lenga en la boca de Issei. Pero antes de que el castaño pudiera responder, Raynare rompió el beso halándolo.

"¡Es mi turno!" Dijo antes de que ella también le diera un beso a Issei en los labios, luego fue el turno de Rias.

"Ufufu... Mi hermanito esta teniendo una mañana muy animada." Dijo Asia con una sonrisa desde afuera de la habitación.

Una vez terminada la estimulante mañana de Issei, todos se dirigieron hacia la cocina para disfrutar del desayuno que fue preparado por Rias, Issei no dejo de alabar el buen sabor que tenia.

Cuando ya todos habían terminado, Issei, Rias, Raynare y Asia se fueron a la escuela, no sin antes de que Kalawarner se despidiera de Issei robándole un beso.

"Ise, Asia, después de la escuela hay una reunión importante en el salón del club, tu también eres bienvenida a asistir si así gustas Raynare-san, hay unas personas a las que debo presentarles." Dijo Rias.

"Bien, entonces ahí estaremos." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras Asia asentía a las palabras del castaño.

"Si no es mucha molestia, entonces también estaré ahí." Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Al llegar a la escuela, Rias se separó de los demás y todos se fueron a clases, Issei estaba disfrutando realmente de la clase, ya que después de tantos sucesos últimamente, fue relajante poder estar tranquilamente para variar.

Cuando la clase termino, Issei recostó su cabeza en el pupitre, se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, pensó en sus verdaderos padres y en lo que podría llegar a pasar si se descubría su identidad. También en como podría decírselo a sus compañeros.

Mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, su brazo izquierdo le comenzó a doler, dándole la señal que tenían que extraerle su poder de dragón, ya que era ese poder el que había sido el causante de la pérdida de su brazo.

Issei salio del salón de clases, y luego se dirigió al salón de los de tercer año, causando un revuelo entre las chicas. Issei le hizo una señal a Akeno para avisarle sobre su brazo. La pelinegra la entendió a la perfección y salio del salón de clases.

Los dos se dirigieron al salón del club, Issei se quito toda su ropa, quedando nada mas que en una toalla, Akeno había salido del baño usando una bata blanca que estaba mojada, dándole a Issei una vista de su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, quise bañarme para el ritual pero ya no había tiempo para secarme." Dijo Akeno mientras llegaba frente a Issei.

"E-Esta bien... Ha decir verdad no me molesta en lo absoluto." Admitió Issei con una sonrisa un tanto picara en su rostro.

"Bien, ahora hay que sacar todo el poder de tu brazo." Dijo Akeno antes de meter uno de los dedos de Issei a su boca, saboreandolo con su lengua y haciendo sonidos bastante eróticos.

Issei no pudo evitar sentirse estimulado debido a la erótica acción de Akeno, realmente no podía estar mas agradecido.

Pocos segundos después, Akeno sacó el dedo de Issei de su boca, con un hilo de saliva saliendo.

"Ufufu... Esta listo Issei-kun." Le dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento que te veas obligada a hacer esto Akeno-san." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"No hay problema." Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse mas a Issei. "Issei-kun, en la pelea contra Phoenix, la forma en la que peleaste, sin darte por vencido, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, y no pude evitar sentirme... Caliente." Dijo mientras pasaba su mano en su pecho de forma seductora.

"Akeno-san... Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo..." Dijo Issei viendo a Akeno con expresión seria, pero la chica continuo con su actitud seductora.

"Rias me dijo lo que ustedes dos hicieron anoche... Me gustaría probar lo que se siente también." Dijo Akeno acercándose mas a Issei.

"A-Akeno...San." Dijo Issei mientras acercaba sus labios con los de Akeno, pero a pocos centímetros de estar en contacto, escucharon como se abría la puerta del club.

"Tch... Sera otra vez, Issei-kun." Dijo Akeno separándose de Issei y entrando a otro cuarto. Issei se quedo ahí pensando en las palabras de Akeno, hasta que escucho la puerta del salón abrirse.

"¿Ise?"

"¿Issei-san?"

"¿Issei-niisan?"

Rias, Raynare, Asia y Koneko entraron de primero y encontraron a Issei de pie con su toalla, mostrando la mayor parte de su cuerpo desnudo, lo que causo el rubor de las chicas.

"Rias, ¿Pasa algo malo?" Dijo una chica de cabello corto con lentes color violeta vestida también con el uniforme de la escuela.

Se trataba de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que entraba junto con los otros miembros del consejo. La chica en un principio vio a Issei con una expresión seria hasta que le empezó a aparecer un rubor en su rostro.

"H-Hola." Dijo Issei saludando con una nerviosa sonrisa a todas las personas que acababan de entrar.

"Oi, maldito, muestra más respeto hacia Kaichou." Dijo un chico rubio saltando para llamar la atención de Issei.

"Ah... Gomen." Dijo Issei viendose a sí mismo antes de entrar a la habitación, y salir unos minutos después, completamente vestido.

"Bueno... Regresando a nuestra reunión." Dijo Rias haciendo una tos para llamar la atención. "Los reunimos a todos aquí para presentar a los miembros mas recientes de nuestros clanes."

"Entonces finalmente nos presentaran con los miembros de la nobleza de Sona-Kaichou." Dijo Issei.

"Ara, por lo que ya le habías hablado de nosotros a Hyoudou-kun." Dijo Sona con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, de hecho no." Dijo Rias viendo a Issei con una mirada interrogativa.

"Es cierto, no se los había dicho a excepción de Tsubaki-san con la que nos conocimos anteriormente, pero mientras estaba viviendo en el inframundo, Conocí a Serafall Leviatan-sama, ella me hablo de su hermana que estudiaba aquí." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"¿C-Conoces a Onee-sama, Hyoudou-kun?" Preguntó Sona con un rubor y una expresión con la que nadie jamas, a excepción de Rias, la había visto.

"Si, ella era... Algo especial." Dijo Issei sonriendo mientras recordaba como conoció a Serafall y los extraños pero divertidos momentos que paso con ella.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que debemos progresar." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa. "El es Issei Hyoudou, estudiante del segundo año y mi peón." Dijo Rias presentando a Issei. "Y ella es Asia Argento, también va a segundo año y es mi alfil... La chica de cabello negro es Amano Raynare, como ya deben saberlo, es un ángel caído pero Issei es el responsable de ella."

Sona asintio a la presentación de Issei y Asia, y reconoció a Raynare también, luego les presento a todos sus siervos a Issei y Asia, hasta finalizar con el mas resiente, que se trataba del chico rubio ahora identificado como Saji Genshirou, que era un peón al igual que Issei.

"¿Así que tu también eres un peón? ¡Eso nos hace iguales!" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras trataba de estrechar su mano con la de Saji, pero el rubio aparto su mano de la de el.

"Haaaa... Compararme con un exhibicionista como tu, realmente hiere mi orgullo." Dijo Saji con una sonrisa arrogante. "Puede que no lo parezca, pero a pesar de ser un peón, he consumido cuatro piezas y ya tengo hecho 2 contratos con humanos, no podría perder ante ti."

"Saji, ya basta." Dijo Sona.

"P-Pero Kaichou." Dijo Saji viendo a Sona con una mira de decepción en su rostro.

"Saji, esta reunión es para presentar a los nuevos miembros de nuestra nobleza, no estamos aquí para pelear, además..." Dijo con una mirada severa, antes de volver a ver a Issei. "No podrías vencer a este hombre, creo que nadie de aquí podría... No solo ha consumido las ocho piezas de peón, sino que también derroto al tercer hijo de la casa de Phoenix con un despliegue de poder que fue capaz incluso de perturbar a la naturaleza del inframundo... Algo que solamente se ve en demonios de clase superior." Dijo con una seria expresión. "Además, según los comentarios de Rias, Hyoudou-kun ha hecho ya 9 contratos con humanas."

"¿Q-Que? ¿Un exhibicionista como el?" Dijo Saji viendo a Issei sin poder creer en las palabras de Kaichou.

"G-Gracias por sus halagos, Sona-kaichou, aunque creo que es un poco exagerado, jejeje..." Dijo Issei riéndose mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"No, no... Los méritos de una persona deben ser bien reconocidos... Y tu haz hecho un buen trabajo, Issei-kun." Dijo Tsubaki con un rubor, lo que llamo la atención de Sona, que jamas había visto a su vicepresidenta hablar así de un chico.

"Gracias, Tsubaki-san." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa a la chica.

"Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san, perdonen la actitud de mi siervo Saji, aun no tiene la misma experiencia que los dos, por eso es que su actitud es un poco exagerada, espero que se lleven bien con el." Dijo Sona.

"Con Issei estará bien, Kaichou, y no se preocupe, vamos a llevarnos bien con todos." Le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

"Por cierto Sona." Dijo Rias. "Después de todo este tiempo, estaba pensando en llevar a Issei y Asia a que consiguieran sus propios familiares."

"¿Eh? Yo también estaba pensando en llevar a Saji a conseguir el suyo, pero eso solo puede hacerse una vez al mes." Dijo Sona viendo a Rias.

"En ese caso... ¿Porque no resolvemos esto en un duelo entre el club de la investigación oculta y el consejo de estudiantes?" Preguntó Rias.

"¿Te refieres a un Rating Game?" Preguntó Sona.

"No, no..." Dijo Rias con una suave sonrisa. "Pensaba en algo más tradicional..."

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el episodio de esta semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que también disfrutarán del primer Lemmon de esta historia xD ya había decido esto desee hace algún tiempo, pero descuiden, los Lemmons constinuaran y también serán con otras chicas. Como siempre les agradezco su lectura y les dejo el harem de Issei.**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Como siempre no olviden seguirme en facebook como By:novablood, ahí hay zhukulencia y de la buena xD nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	12. Nueva compañera, vieja amiga

_Nueva compañera, vieja amiga._

"Así que un juego de quemados." Dijo Issei mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá del club junto con los otros miembros.

"Así es, lo decidimos con Sona, y mañana por la noche en el gimnasio de la escuela lo llevaremos a cabo." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa a todos sus siervos. "Así decidiremos que grupo debe conseguir sus familiares."

"Ya veo, ¡Entonces debemos esforzarnos!" Dijo Issei poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

La noche paso bastante rápido, Issei hablo con sus padres sobre el poder de la oscuridad por parte de la familia de su padre, también sobre el tema del familiar y que podría escoger como su compañero si ganaban el partido.

Su padre le explico los principios fundamentales de la oscuridad, su alcance, las debilidades y todas las posibilidades que tenia su poder y como usarlo con mayor ventaja. También le explicó varios de los peligros que corría usar su magia, ya que Issei no era un demonio normal, y su padre le había notado desde el momento en el que nació.

Su madre le hablo de cierta criatura que tenia un apego a su familia de demonios, cuya habilidad principal era la del dominio sobre las bestias. Esa criatura se había ocultado en cierto lugar cuando la familia Zagan fue extinguida, y le dijo como podría encontrarla, pero era algo que debía hacer el solo.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Issei se durmió profundamente a la espera del día siguiente, en donde se enfrentarían al consejo para decidir quien seria el que merecía tener un familiar.

* * *

 **Gimnasio de la academia Kouh - Por la noche**

Finalmente era el momento, los miembros del club de la investigación oculta se encontraban estirándose los unos a los otros. También le habían pedido a Raynare y Kalawarner que los apoyaran, de esa forma tendrían el mismo numero de jugadores en cancha.

Issei y Kiba se encontraban practicando tiras entre ellos con una gran fuerza, Kalawarner y Raynare, tenían un pequeño ensayo con Asia y Koneko. Y Rias y Akeno se estiraban entre ellas.

"Bien escuchen todos." Dijo Rias haciendo que todos se reunieran a su alrededor. "Este es un importante partido, debemos esforzarnos para que Ise y Asia puedan conseguir sus familiares."

"¡Si!" Respondieron todos.

"Lamento la demora." Sona juntos con sus otros siete siervos llegaron al gimnasio.

Cada grupo fue a colocarse en sus respectivos lugares, el club de la investigación oculta en una mitad de la cancha, y los miembros del consejo de alumnos en la otra.

"¡Comiencen!" Dijo la referí que habían llamado para apoyarlos.

"¡Aquí va!" Grito Yura, una chica de cabello azul que era parte del consejo estudiantil, ella envió con una increíble fuerzas el balón hacia Koneko, que trato de esquivarlo pero aun así le hizo contacto.

"¡Estas fuera!" Le anuncio la referí.

"¡Koneko-chan!" Dijo Issei tomando el balón que golpeo a Koneko y enviándoselo a Yura, que lo esquivo.

Yura tomo nuevamente el balón y se lo arrojo a Issei que logro atraparlo con sus manos, aunque el vapor del poder salia de las manos del castaño.

"¿C-Como pudo parar mi tiro?" Dijo Yura sorprendida.

"Años de experiencia." Le dijo Issei antes que la referí anunciara la retirada de Yura.

Momo, otra chica que era aparte de la nobleza de Sona, envió un poco mas suavemente el balón hacia Asia, haciéndola retirarse sin ningún daño.

"¡Issei-kun!" Grito Kiba con un balón en su mano dando un gran salto en el aire. Issei entendió lo que quería decirle y también dio un salto.

Los dos hombres del club de la investigación oculta juntaron sus fuerzas y enviaron el balón hacia una de las chicas del consejo estudiantil.

"Este es el poder..."

"Del dúo masculino del club de la investigación oculta."

Dijeron Issei y Kiba cayendo al suelo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Kalawarner logro sacar a una de las chicas del consejo estudiantil, pero Tsubaki la saco a ella con una pelota desprevenida. Al igual que a Raynare que también saco a otra de las chicas, pero Sona la saco a ella.

"Aquí va, Issei-kun!" Dijo Tsubaki enviando una bola que estaba combinada con poder demoniaco, Issei trato de esquivarla, pero la pelota cambio de dirección, y nuevamente se dirigía hacia el.

"Maldición, tendré que usarlo." Dijo Issei mientras su brazo izquierdo se volvía completamente oscuro, sus uñas se transformaban en garras blancas y finas lineas azules le aparecía en el brazo.

Issei invoco desde su brazo, un poder oscuro que tomo la forma de una mano gigantesca que detuvo la bola que Tsubaki le había enviado, aunque aun así, lo había hecho retroceder unos metros.

"Buen tiro, Tsubaki-san." Dijo Issei sonriendo mientras el brazo gigante de retraía y dejaba la pelota en sus propias manos.

"Buena atrapada." Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa antes de salir de la cancha después de que la anunciara la referí.

Después de varias jugadas mas, solamente quedaban Rias e Issei contra Sona y Saji, se habían tirado los balones los unos a los otros, pero siempre las esquivaban, Sona y Rias llevaron su competencia fuera de los limites ya que habían comenzado a destruir el gimnasio con sus poderes demoníacos.

Issei y Saji por su parte mantenían una tranquila competencia entre ellos, aunque Issei tenia su brazo de sombra, solamente ocupaba su propia fuerza, al igual que Saji usaba solo su fuerza física.

"Esta es la definitiva, ¡Ahí te va Hyoudou!" Le dijo Saji enviando una bola rápida, Issei en un principio no hizo nada, hasta que estuvo a punto de impactarlo fue que salto para evitarla. Luego tomo otro balón y se lo envió a Saji con toda su fuerza.

Saji se preparo para atraparlo, pero un balón perdido de la batalla entre Rias y Sona lo golpeo justo en la entrepierna, el rubio cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su parte, hasta que el balón que Issei envió le golpeo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

"Jejeje... Una buena batalla supongo."Se río Issei mientras veía como Saji caía al suelo con sus ojos en blanco y una cómica expresión.

"Eres muy buena Sona, sin duda eres mi rival." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa a Sona. "Pero solo quedas tu."

"Este juego solo esta comenzando." Dijo sonriendo, pero se vio interrumpida por el anuncio de la referí.

"¡Tiempo! ¡Se acabo el partido!" Anuncio la chica. "¡Los ganadores son los miembros del club de la investigación oculta!"

Issei y Rias se dieron un cariñoso abrazo en celebración por su victoria, mientras se encontraban abrazados, Sona llego frente a ellos.

"Fue un buen juego, es frustrante pero tengo que admitir que me divertí mucho." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, también felicidades a los dos." Les dijo en voz baja provocando un profundo rubor en Rias, y una risa de Issei.

"¡Es hora de irnos!" Dijo Sona mientras los miembros del consejo comenzaban a retirarse, Yura tomo a Saji con ella, y paso frente a Issei, el cual veía con una sonrisa nerviosa al rubio.

"Cuida bien de el, y dile que fue una buena batalla." Le dijo Issei a Yura. "Y tu también, fuiste una buena jugadora."

"A-Ah... S-Si... También eres muy fuerte." Le dijo Yura con un rubor para luego salir corriendo con Saji en sus hombros.

"Buen juego, Issei-kun." Dijo Tsubaki llegando al lado de Issei que de encontraba viendo como se iba Yura.

"Ah, Tsubaki-san... Fue un gran tiro, por un momento pensé que no podría detenerlo." Dijo mientras agarraba las manos de la chica. "Volvamos a divertirnos nuevamente."

"Si... Me gustaría divertirme más contigo." Le dijo Tsubaki viendo hacia el suelo con un rubor en su rostro y sus lentes empañados. "N-Nos vemos después." Dijo antes de retirarse.

"Bueno, como acordamos, tenemos el derecho de que Issei y Asia obtengan sus familiares." Dijo Rias mientras caminaba con Sona hacia la puerta.

"Si, supongo que Saji tendrá que esperarse un mes ahora que perdimos... Pero si hubiera sido un Rating Game, el resultado habría sido diferente, definitivamente no perdería ante ti." Dijo Sona.

"Yo tampoco permitiría que mi amiga de la infancia me derrote, pero eso no sera hasta dentro de un tiempo." Dijo Rias.

"Bueno, yo me retiró, nuevamente felicidades." Dijo Sona saliendo, no sin antes darle una mirada al brazo izquierdo de Issei.

"Bien, ahora vamos todos al salón del club, tenemos que celebrar nuestra victoria." Dijo Rias a sus siervos. "Y Akeno, podrías ayudar a Issei."

"Hai, Buchou." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa, antes de ver a Issei con una expresión erótica que sorprendió al castaño, pero que definitivamente no le molesto.

Todos se retiraron al salón del club, a excepción de Kalawarner y Raynare que se fueron a la residencia Hyoudou. Después de que Akeno trato a Issei, todos brindaron copas e hicieron una pequeña celebración por la victoria.

"Ahora bien, debemos ir a encontrar a sus familiares." Dijo Rias creando un circulo de transporte.

"Rias-buchou... Lleve a Asia con Usted, conozco el ritual para el familiar, y ya tengo a alguien en mente, pero debo ir solo para encontrarlo." Dijo Issei... "Espero que entienda."

"Hmmmm... Si tu quieres, eres tu el que escoge al familiar, solo ten cuidado esta bien." Le respondió Rias, y poco después, ella partió junto con el resto de los miembros del club, dejando a Issei solo en la habitación.

"Ahora bien... Veamos como era." Dijo Issei cerrando sus ojos, luego, un circulo de transporte con una especie de media luna en el centro, apareció debajo él, y poco después desapareció.

* * *

 **Inframundo - Zona desconocida.**

Issei apareció en una montaña rocosa, se encontraba en el inframundo, pero jamas antes había venido a este lugar.

"¡Si, lo conseguí!" Celebro Issei al haber sido capaz de transportarse en un circulo mágico, después de tantos años de verse imposibilitado de hacerlo. "Ahora... ¿Donde esta el lugar del que me hablo mamá?"

Issei comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, subió algunos cuantos metros mas arriba de la montaña, fue ahí donde encontró una gigantesca cueva, que no parecía ser natural, eso sin contar la presión que se podía sentir en la entrada.

"Aquí... Este debe ser el lugar." Dijo Issei entrando a la cueva, la presión mágica comenzaba a intensificarse, pero Issei no permitió que esto lo afectara. Continuo su camino durante varios minutos hasta que escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a el desde mas adentro de la cueva.

"Vaya... Debes ser alguien fuerte para soportar la barrera de presión mágica que coloque en la entrada." Dijo una voz femenina.

Issei vio como de la oscuridad de la cueva salio una hermosa chica de cabello largo color azul oscuro, mas oscuro que el de Kalawarner. La chica traía puesto una especie de vestido blanco que le quedaba bastante ajustado dando una buena vista de su bien proporcionado busto, también tenia dos cuernos blancos saliendo de su cabeza y rodeando su rostro. Los ojos de la chica eran de color amarillo y de forma bestial (solo imaginense a Albedo de Overlord, pero de cabello color azul oscuro).

"Bueno... Tenia mis motivos para estar aquí, Caos Karma Dragon, Tiamat." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Hooo... Asi que sabes quien soy, entonces dime, que asuntos tienes conmigo niño." Dijo Tiamat sonriendo a Issei.

"Veras, yo Hyoudou Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei, vengo a pedirte a ti que seas mi familiar." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa, pero lo que sucedió fue algo que no esperaba.

"¿D-Dijiste... El actual... Sekiryuutei?" Dijo Tiamat mientras una aura de cólera comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo. "¡Ddraid!" Grito la mujer que aura tenia marcas de escamas en los bordes de su rostro y sus brazos.

[Grave error compañero, no debiste decirle que eras el Sekiryuutei... Eso reduce tus posibilidades de convertirte en su maestro, y aumenta tus posibilidades de morir.] Dijo Ddraig desde el interior.

"¿Por que? ¿Que sucede entre ella y tu?" Le preguntó Issei al ver la expresión de Tiamat.

[Pues... Digamos que ella me odia, debido a cierto pasado.]

"Así que tienes el descaro de decirle a tu portador que venga a verme, después de lo que paso... Maldito, voy a terminar nuestro asunto ahora mismo." Dijo Tiamat furiosa antes de lanzarse contra Issei a una increíble velocidad y golpearlo en su abdomen, haciéndolo escupir sangre y retroceder varios metros hasta salir de la cueva.

"Su fuerza es brutal... Así que este es... El rey dragón más fuerte..." Dijo Issei entre jadeos mientras veía como Tiamat salia de la cueva con grandes alas de color azul saliendo de su espalda.

"¡Vuelve aquí Ddraig, no he terminado contigo!" Dijo mientras nuevamente se dirigía a atacar a Issei con su puño preparado.

"¡Espera, yo no soy Ddraig!" Grito Issei, pero Tiamat no escuchó nada de lo que dijo, simplemente llego, golpeo a Issei en el rostro, luego le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y para finalizar, se traslado detrás de él, y le dio una potente patada que envió a Issei directamente a estrellarse contra el suelo.

"¡Ddraig!" Rugió Tiamat al aire mientras buscaba a Issei, pero sus gritos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la presión del ambiente comenzó a bajar, y un poder comenzó a crecer.

 **"¡Estoy harto!"**

Una masa de oscuridad de gran tamaño se formo repentinamente desde la tierra, un rayo color morado golpeo esa masa y poco después se fue desapareciendo, hasta dejar solamente a Issei en su modo oscuridad. Issei saco sus ocho alas y se fue volando lentamente hasta quedar frente de Tiamat.

"Trate de ser amable... Pero tu no escuchas razones, así que voy a tener que hacerlo a tu modo." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria mientras la oscuridad se desbordaba de sus manos. "No voy a contenerme más. "

Tiamat se lanzó con su puño hacia Issei, pero el joven intercepto el ataque de la dragona con su puño envuelto en oscuridad, el contacto de los dos golpes liberó una onda de choque que hizo que los arboles del lugar se perturbaran.

 **"Dark Caos Meteor."**

Issei envió una esfera de energía oscura hacia Tiamat, pero antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo, el ataque estallo en varias esferas que golpearon a la dragona y le dejaron varios rasguños en el cuerpo.

 **"Dark Twins Dragon."**

Mientras Tiamat continuaba en el aturdimiento del ataque anterior, Issei creo con su poder oscuro a dos dragones orientales desde cada uno de sus brazos, los dragones comenzaron a rodear y atacar a Tiamat

Después de unos segundos, Tiamat libero de su cuerpo un potente poder mágico que destruyo a los dos dragones, y le envió a Issei un rugido de magia pura. Issei trato de protegerse del disparo, pero era tan masivo que no pudo hacer nada y recibió el impacto.

Después de unos segundos,Issei estaba jadeando mientras sangraba levemente de algunas partes de su cuerpo, el joven se envolvió a sí mismo en oscuridad antes de dirigirse nuevamente al ataque contra Tiamat.

Issei comenzó a darle golpes en alta velocidad a la dragona, aparecía y desaparecía de la vista de Tiamat, propiciándole varios golpes en distintas direcciones, hasta que sintió como dos brazos de oscuridad la sujetaban de manos y piernas.

 **"Dark Nova."**

Issei envió un potente disparo de energía de la oscuridad hacia Tiamat, la dragona no pudo evitar el ataque ya que los brazos oscuros que Issei había creado se lo imposibilitaban. Así que también recibió el impacto que la dejo bastante lastimada.

Poco después los dos comenzaron a golpearse en aire múltiples veces, chocando y dándose golpes de magia, Issei golpeaba a Tiamat y ella le respondía de igual forma, hasta que chocaron y ninguno de los dos se separo, provocando que cayeran años suelo y rebotaran varias veces en el proceso.

Issei le dio la vuelta a Tiamat y quedo sobre ella, los dos finalmente dejaron de rebotar y cayeron a la tierra. Issei sostuvo las manos de la chica contra la tierra y la vio con una seria expresión, mientras se encontraba sentado sobre ella para evitar que escapara.

"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Ddraig!" Luchaba Tiamat violentamente para poder salir del agarre de Issei, pero aun así no la soltaba.

"¡Escuchame!" Le grito Issei mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, en el ojo izquierdo de Issei apareció un pequeño circulo mágico de color celeste, era la habilidad de la familia Zagan, eso provoco que la dragona se calmara, al menos lo suficiente como para que Issei pudiera seguir hablando.

"No se que pasado tengan ustedes dos, pero quien te escogió fui yo, Hyoudou Issei, hijo de la ultima miembro de la familia Zagan, a la cual tu protegías hace tiempo... Tal vez sea el Sekiryuutei, pero te prometo que yo no voy a hacerte daño... Quiero que también seas mi compañera como Ddraig, quiero compartir cosas contigo, quiero luchar a tu lado, ¡Quiero que seas mi familiar!"

Las palabras de Issei impresionaron a Tiamat, nadie en mucho tiempo se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, pero tampoco nadie le había dicho que quería compartir cosas cine ella, o que no le harían daño. Poco a poco, su cólera disminuyo hasta desaparecer, Issei noto su actitud un poco mas calmada y decido soltarla de los brazos y ponerse de pie para luego ayudarla a ella.

"Tu... Hyoudou Issei... ¿Era cierto todo lo que dijiste ?" Le pregunto Tiamat viéndolo a los ojos con una complicada expresión, desapareciendo las escamas y sus alas.

"Claro que si, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo, se que tu y yo seremos un gran equipo, y te cuidare lo mejor que pueda." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su forma normal. "No importa si aun no confías en mi, puedo esperar el tiempo necesario para que lo hagas."

"Issei Hyoudou... Tengo que admitir que te haz ganado no solo mi respeto, también mi admiración... No hay muchos que confían en mi como para hablarme como su igual, no es algo que me pase a menudo... Y se siente bien." Dijo con un rubor en su rostro. "Yo Tiamat te aceptó a ti como mi maestro, haré lo mejor que pueda para apoyarlo siempre."

"Tiamat..." Susurro Issei con una sonrisa. "Bien, entonces dejame hacer el ritual, gracias por aceptar... Tia-chan." Dijo Issei acercandose a Tiamat, mientras el círculo celeste aparecía debajo de los dos.

"Yo Hyoudou Issei, te proclamo a ti, Caos Karma Dragon Tiamat, como mi familiar." El brillo los cubrió a los dos finalizando el pacto. "Espero que nos llevemos bien."

"Lo mismo digo... Maestro." Dijo Tiamat en tono seductor antes de abrazarse a Issei y darle un suave beso en los labios, que dejo sorprendido a Issei. "Estaré ansiosa de saber mas de usted, maestro."

Luego de un poco de coqueteo entre los dos, Issei regreso nuevamente a la sala del club, donde solo algunos segundos después, aparecieron los miembros restantes.

"Hola a todos, bienvenidos." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Hola Ise." Le respondió Rias con una sonrisa. "Dime, ¿Conseguiste a tu familiar?"

"Si, no fue algo fácil, pero al final pude conseguirlo, voy a presentársela a todos pronto." Dijo mientras veía a todos. "¿Como te fue a ti, Asia?"

"Muy bien, Issei-niisan. Hice el ritual con un pequeño dragón Sprite." Le dijo la chica rubia, mientras le mostraba a su dragón.

"Ya veo, me alegro por ti." Le dijo Issei.

Poco después, todos se retiraron a sus hogares, Rias y Asia se fueron a la residencia Hyoudou.

Issei por su parte se desvío del camino diciéndoles que tenia algo importante que hacer y que las alcanzaría en casa, y de esa forma se fue caminando hasta llegar a una vieja zona de la ciudad, donde se encontraban solo algunos restos de madera.

Issei entorno con cuidado en aquel lugar, que resultaba ser, su antiguo hogar en donde vivís con sus padres humanos, estando ahí, formo un ramo de rosas negras con su poder oscuro y las dejó en el lugar para honrar la memoria de sus padres.

Algunos minutos después, Issei comenzó a salir del lugar, pero algo le llamo la atención, en su vieja casa había aparecido una figura envuelta en una especie de manto blanco, Issei permaneció observándola por unos minutos hasta que la persona se retiro.

Issei se sintió un poco incomodo, pero debido al aura sagrada que irradiaba la persona, decidió que seria mejor dejarlo así, al menos hasta que vuelva a encontrarla. Se fue en dirección a su hogar para tener una pequeña cena con las chicas y finalmente irse a dormir.

* * *

 **Ciudad Kouh por la noche.**

Kiba se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en dirección de su hogar, la lluvia había comenzado a caer, pero eso no impidió que continuará su camino. Hasta que escucho un extraño disturbio.

"¡Por favor ayudeme!" Dijo un sacerdote que poco después cayo muerto frente a Kiba.

"¿¡Un sacerdote!?" Dijo sorprendido, luego vio a la persona que había sido la causante de la muerte de ese hombre, y su identidad realmente le sorprendió.

"Are... No eres ese demonio que estaba con el idiota dragón hace unos meses." Dijo el hombre. "Eso es genial, estoy tan conmovido por esta reunión... Finalmente puedo probar esta súper espada contra un maldito demonio." Dijo mientras exhibía su espada.

"Freed Sellzen..." Dijo Kiba antes de ver la espada del albino. "N-No puede ser... Esa aura, ese brillo..." Dijo sorprendido.

"Si demonio de mierda... Dejame mostrarte de lo que es capaz mi hermosa... Excalibur." Dijo Freed con una sonrisa psicópata.

"Yo... No puedo perdonar a Excalibur." Dijo Kiba preparándose para la batalla mientras invocaba una espada demoníaca.

 **"Holy Eraser."** Kiba envió en ataque que absorbe la luz de las espadas sagradas, pero fue destruido al entrar en contacto con la espada de Freed.

"Ese ataque no funcionará con mi hermosa espada." Dijo Freed sonriendo.

"Lo se, solamente quería comprobar si tu espada era autentica... De esa forma puedo cortarlos a los dos sin contenerme." Dijo antes de dirigirse a atacar a Freed de frente. Pero el exorcista esquivo el ataque e hirió a Kiba en el brazo, haciéndolo caer y gritar de dolor.

"Esta espada esta hecha para matar demonios, ¿Lo olvidas?" Dijo Freed

"¡Como si pudiera hacerlo!" Dijo Kiba antes de botar a Freed, dándole una pata a las piernas desde el suelo.

"¡Tramposo!" Exclamo Freed molesto. Pero luego se aparto para esquivar la estocada de Kiba. "Maldito, vamos a subir de nivel." Dijo antes de que un circulo de comunicación apareció en su oreja.

Kiba aprovechó la distracción de su oponente para tratar de atacarlo, pero Freed consiguió evitar cada uno de los ataques de Kiba.

"Tch... Terminaremos esto otro día." Dijo Freed antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo, dejando a Kiba solo bajo la lluvia.

"Excalibur." Dijo el rubio.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Issei nuevamente despertó en una pelea entre las chicas para darle los besos de buenos días, esta era su parte favorita de todos los días desde que comenzó a suceder, luego Rias y Asia se encargaron de hacer el desayuno.

Cuando todos habían terminado, se retiraron a la escuela dejando como siempre a Kalawarner en casa.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Sona y Tsubaki llegaban juntas como siempre, Sona se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero su lectura se vio interrumpida al sentir dos auras que se encontraban en la entrada de su escuela.

"¿Kaichou?" Le preguntó Tsubaki al ver como Sona se había detenido repentinamente, luego dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la escuela en donde se encontraban dos personas que tenían una capa blanca encima, y una de ellas traía una espada colgando de su espalda.

"Espada sagrada." Susurro Sona.

 **Club de la investigación oculta - Después de la escuela**

Issei se encontraba en camino al club, después de la extraña presencia de ayer, no quería que Raynare sufriera algún inconveniente así que la acompañó a casa con la excusa de que iba a traer un suéter. Cuando la dejo, simplemente se cambio a su juego de ropa mas cómodo y se fue rápidamente de regreso al club.

Cuando llego ahí, sintió nuevamente como sus instintos demoniacos le alertaban de que había presencia sagrada, sintiéndose preocupado por sus compañeros subió rápidamente hacia el salón del club, donde encontró a Rias junto con Akeno en el escritorio. Sona y Tsubaki en un lado de la habitación. Asia y Koneko sentadas en un sofá y frente a ellas se encontraban dos chicas vestidas con túnicas blancas.

Una de las chicas tenia el pelo azul con un mechón verde, ojos color café y portaba una espada en su espalda.

La otra chica tenia un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta. Su cabello estaba agarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul.

"Rias-buchou, ¿Esta todo bien?" Pregunto Issei.

"Si, simplemente estamos teniendo una reunión, ellas dos son miembros de la iglesia que querían hablar conmigo de un tema importante."

"Nuevamente agradecemos su cooperación. " Dijo la chica de cabello azul. "Yo soy Xenovia."

"Yo soy Shidou Irina." Dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

 _"¿Shidou...? Ese nombre lo conozco... ¿Acaso...?"_ Pensó Issei con sorpresa mientras examinaba a la chica.

"¿Por que razón los sirvientes de Dios querrían encontrarse con los demonios?" Les pregunto Rias.

"Aunque aun falta una, seis Excalibur han sido preservadas por la iglesia. Dos de ellas se encuentran en la iglesia católica, otras dos en la iglesia protestante y las dos restantes en la ortodoxa." Dijo Irina. "Pero hace unos días, tres de ellas fueron robadas por los ángeles caídos." Esta información causo la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"Estas son las espadas que nosotros tenemos... La espada sagrada de la destrucción, Excalibur destruction." Dijo Xenovia.

"Y esta es la espada sagrada de mimetismo, Excalibur Mimic" Dijo Irina mostrando un listón en su brazo izquierdo.

"Y, ¿Que es lo que quieren de nosotros?" Pregunto Rias.

"Este problema en particular es entre la iglesia y los ángeles caídos, no podemos permitir encargarnos de demonios." Dijo Xenovia.

"Piensas que podríamos afiliarnos a los ángeles caídos para hacerle algo a la espada sagrada." Dijo Rias.

"Los demonios odian la espada sagrada, están en una misma posición que los ángeles caídos... De darse el caso, entonces nos veremos obligadas a destruirte por completo, aunque seas la hermana de Lucifer." Dijo Xenovia. Estas palabras provocaron que Issei liberara un poco de intención hostil que no paso desapercibida por Xenovia.

"Así que sabes quien soy, entonces déjame decirte que nunca haría algo que avergüence a mi hermano Lo juro por el nombre de Gremory, no nos afiliarimos con los ángeles caídos, o con ustedes y su dios." Dijo Rias.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Dijo Xenovia. "Entonces gracias por su tiempo." Dijo mientras las dos chicas se ponían de pie, pero antes de retirarse, Xenovia dirigió su mirada hacia Asia.

"Me he estado preguntando esto desde que llegaste... ¿Eres Asia Argento?" Le pregunto Xenovia.

"Umm... Si." Les respondió Asia con nerviosismo.

"Jamas pensé que vería a una bruja en este lugar." Dijo Xenovia causando la consternación de Asia y de los miembros presentes.

"Oh, entonces tu eres la ex-monja que fue exiliada de la iglesia por ser capaz de curar a demonios y ángeles caídos por igual... Una bruja." Dijo Irina.

"Umm... Yo..." Dijo Asia mientras apretaba con sus manos su falda haciendo una complicada expresión.

"Pensar que una santa se volvería un demonio, supongo que nadie es perfecto..." Dijo Xenovia. "Dime, ¿Aun crees en Dios?"

"Xenovia, ella es un demonio, es obvio que su fe quedo en el pasado." Dijo Irina.

"No, hay algunos blasfemos que sinten culpa y conservan un poco de su fe, y puedo sentir eso de ella." Dijo Xenovia sin apartar la mirada de Asia.

"Oh, ¿Es cierto que aun crees en nuestro señor, Asia-san?" Le pregunto Irina.

"N-No puedo olvidarme de el tan fácil... Creí en el toda mi vida." Dijo Asia derramando algunas lágrimas.

"En ese caso, dejanos matarte." Dijo Xenovia asustando a Asia. "Cualquier pecado que hayas cometido, nuestro Dios lo perdonara... Voy a castigarte." Dijo tomando su espada envuelta.

"¡No me jodas!"

Issei rápidamente se trasladó frente a Xenovia, y con su mano izquierda en su forma oscura la sujeto del cuello y la hizo retroceder hasta la pared donde la elevó en el aire.

"¡Ise, alto!"

"Issei-kun, no debes..."

Dijeron Rias y Akeno, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos, pues Issei continuaba viendo a Xenovia con sus ojos bestiales.

"Vienes aquí... Amenazan con destruir completamente a Rias-buchou... ¿Y ahora quieren hacerle daño a Asia?" Dijo Issei con un tono de voz sombrío. "Me importa un carajo de donde vengan, si creen que pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana con mis compañeros... ¡Estan muy equivocadas!"

"Tu... ¿Quien te crees que eres demonio?" Dijo Xenovia viendo a Issei.

"Yo, soy Hyoudou Issei, y voy a proteger a quienes son importantes para mi... Aun si tengo que destruirte a ti, y a mi amiga de la infancia... Entonces voy a hacerlo." Dijo Issei viendo rápidamente a Irina y regresando a su vista a Xenovia.

"Entonces, ¿Tengo que tomar eso como una amenaza a la iglesia?" Pregunto Xenovia levantando su espada.

"Esta bien." Dijo una nueva voz. Se trataba de Kiba que aparecía en el salón del club. "Entonces seremos sus oponentes."

"¿Quien eres tu?" Le pregunto Xenovia, que fue soltada por Issei.

"Yo, soy su senpai..."

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como ya se dieron cuenta, este es el primer episodio que inicia el arco de la espada sagrada, haré lo mejor para adaptarlo de la mejor manera a mi modo y que lo disfruten. Como siempre espero ansioso sus comentarios y les dejo el harem de Issei:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Bueno, solamente queda recordarles que me sigan en facebook como By:novablood para que estemos en contacto y vean el contenido zhukulento que subo siempre. Espero sus comentarios y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	13. El primer movimiento

_El primer movimiento._

"Entonces, comencemos." Dijo Xenovia.

"¿Esta esto bien? Pelear contra afiliados de la iglesia..." Dijo Akeno con preocupación notable en su voz.

"Esto no es más que un enfrentamiento no oficial." Dijo Rias.

"¡Hyoudou Issei!" Exclamo Irina. "Pensar, que mi amigo de la infancia, al cual creí muerto desde hace 10 años después de ese horrible accidente en casa con sus padres terminaría siendo un demonio... Esta no es mas que otra de las pruebas de mi señor."

"¿Accidente?" Se preguntaron Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki y todos los demás que no conocían acerca del pasado de Issei.

"Haaaa..." Suspiro Issei. "Ha sido un largo tiempo Irina, aunque en aquel entonces creí que eras un chico... Supongo que la vida es inesperada."

"Es verdad... Pero ahora, dejame castigar tus pecados." Dijo mientras el listón en su brazo izquierdo se transformo en una espada. "¡Amen!"

Irina se lanzo contra Issei enviando múltiples estocadas, todas veían como Issei lograba esquivarlas sin esfuerzo alguno, con una expresión bastante fresca.

"Trataré de hacer lo posible por no matarte... Senpai." Dijo Xenovia mientras desenvolvía a Excalibur Destruction.

"Jummmm..." Se burlo Kiba.

"¿Te estas riendo?" Dijo Xenovia molesta.

"No... Solamente estoy feliz de ver a aquello a lo que quiero destruir." Dijo Kiba mientras creaba múltiples espadas.

"Sword Birth... Ya recuerdo, uno de los experimentos de la espada sagrada logro sobrevivir." Dijo Xenovia.

"Espada sagrada... ¿¡El oscuro secreto de la iglesia!?" Susurro Issei sorprendido mientras aun esquivaba los ataques de Irina.

"Ahhh... Issei-san, realmente eres muy ágil." Dijo Irina antes de aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques. "Pero... No es suficiente."

Issei comenzó a sentir un dolor en su brazo derecho, resulto que mientras estaba viendo la pelea de Kiba, Irina había logrado hacerle un corte en el brazo derecho.

"Tch... Eso duele." Dijo Issei cubriéndose su herida.

"¡Ise!" Exclamo Rias preocupada.

"Esta bien Rias-buchou... Fue mi culpa, terminaré esto rápido." Dijo Issei mientras se ponía firme.

"¿Terminaras esto rápido? Eso es muy gracioso." Dijo Irina mientras saltaba para continuar atacando a Issei.

"Lo se... Es gracioso porque esto ya tendría que haber terminado." Dijo Issei en un tono suave y una sonrisa mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

Irina se dirigió para cortar a Issei directamente desde el aire con su espada, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, Issei tomo la espada sagrada con su brazo izquierdo que ya estaba oscuro.

"¿Mi Excalibur? ¿¡Como puedes tocarla!?" Exclamo Irina sorprendida por como Issei había frenado su ataque como si nada.

"Mi brazo... Es mitad demonio y mitad dragón, aunque aun duele un poco, puedo resistir tu ataque." Dijo Issei levantando su mirada para revelarle a Irina como sus ojos se habían vuelto verticales, como los de una bestia.

"Ahora... Es mi turno de atacar." El poder oscuro de Issei se fue deslizando en la Excalibur de Irina, hasta que hizo contacto con ella.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaah!" Grito Irina soltando a Excalibur y cayendo de rodillas. "¿Q-Que... Fue eso?" Preguntó la chica entre jadeos.

"Mi poder de la oscuridad..." Dijo Issei mientras tomaba a Excalibur, que estaba aun envuelta en una masa oscura, en sus manos. "Es algo que acabo de inventar de hecho... La capacidad de corromper las cosas." Issei movió un poco la Excalibur para quitar la masa de oscuridad, la espada no había cambiado a excepción de que ahora tenia un tono mas oscuro.

"Se sintió... Como si todo fuera a terminar... Como si no hubiera mas esperanza." Dijo Irina poniéndose de pie.

"Si... No sabia que efectos podría tener en seres vivos, por cierto..." Dijo Issei desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer detrás de Irina. "¿No sabes que es un grave error darle tu arma a tu enemigo?" Issei había colocado la Excalibur alrededor del cuello de Irina.

"Y-Yo... Me rindo." Dijo Irina en tono de decepción mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"¡Irina!" Grito Xenovia al ver a su compañera en ese estado, pero nuevamente volvió su atención a su propia batalla cuando Kiba comenzó a atacarla con una espada de fuego y otra de hielo.

"Bien... Supongo que ya no hace falta seguir con esto." Dijo Issei soltando a Irina y clavando a Excalibur en el suelo, que pocos segundos después, recupero su tono habitual. "No tengo la intención de matar a mi amiga de la infancia de esa forma... Pero no puedo permitir tampoco que vengan aquí y traten de hacer lo que quieran." Le dijo Issei mientras sus ojos volvían a ser normales.

"Así que, ese es el poder de la oscuridad..." Dijo Sona mientras veía a Issei.

"Si... Aun no se como lo obtuvo, pero fue sin duda algo abrumador." Dijo Rias mientras veía a Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ufufu... Issei-kun es algo especial." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y una mano en su mejilla mientras veía a Issei.

"Patético." Xenovia destruyo con bastante facilidad las espadas de Kiba, pero el rubio comenzó a invocar una espada demoniaca mas grande.

"Tu espada sagrada contra mi espada demoniaca, ¡Veamos cual es mas poderosa!" Dijo Kiba Lanzándose al ataque.

"¡Kiba, cálmate!" Le grito Issei. "¡No pierdas el control!"

"Que lastima..." Xenovia fácilmente evito el ataque de Kiba, y golpeo al rubio en el abdomen con el mango de Excalibur, causando que Kiba vomitara sangre.

"Tienes una gran cantidad de espadas demoniacas y una habilidad excepcional, pero no solo te falta el poder para blandir una espada tan grande, sino que reduces velocidad al hacerlo." Dijo Xenovia con una seria expresión. "Incluso te falta la habilidad para deducir eso."

"D-Detente..." Dijo Kiba desde el suelo al ver como Xenovia comenzaba a retirarse.

"Trata de tranquilizarte para tu próxima pelea... Senpai." Dijo Xenovia antes de ir al lado de Irina.

"Bueno, supongo que eso nos deja con una victoria y una derrota para ambos bandos."Dijo Rias después de terminar todo.

"Si... Entonces, contamos con su colaboración en el asunto anteriormente mencionado." Dijo Xenovia poniéndose su túnica.

"Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber." Dijo Rias. "¿Ya saben que ángeles caídos robaron las espadas sagradas?"

"Un líder de los Grigory, Kokabiel, estuvo involucrado." Respondió Xenovia.

 _"Kokabiel... El ángel caído que trato de engañar a Ray-chan."_ Pensó Issei mientras ayudaba a Kiba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Van a pelear contra el ustedes solas? ¿Acaso planean ser asesinadas?" Pregunto Rias.

"Preferimos destruir las espadas sagradas que dejarlas en manos de los ángeles caídos." Dijo Xenovia.

"Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo... Uno de nosotros ya fue asesinado. Era un sacerdote que investigaba esta ciudad." Dijo Irina poniéndose al lado de Xenovia.

"Fue él..." Dijo Kiba usando el hombro de Issei para mantenerse de pie. "Freed Sellzen lo hizo."

"¿¡Freed!?" Dijo Issei sorprendido, recordando la ultima vez que vio al demente albino.

"Yo presencie el acto... Ese exorcista callejero tenia una espada sagrada." Dijo Kiba

"¿Un exorcista callejero... Entonces el fue quien lo hizo." Dijo Xenovia viendo a Irina. "Agradecemos la información." Les dijo a los demás.

"Con permiso." Dijo Xenovia retirándose.

"Issei-kun... Si en algún momento deseas que tus pecados sean perdonados con tu muerte, llámame." Dijo Irina antes de irse con Xenovia.

"Por favor... Pero que chica tan fanática..." Suspiro Issei, luego vio la expresión molesta que tenia su amigo en el rostro. "Kiba..."

* * *

 **Por la noche.**

"¡Yuuto, no puedes irte así nomas!" Grito Rias mientras veía como Kiba se encontraba en la puerta del salón del club.

Después de la pelea, todos se trasladaron hacia el salón del club, donde Kiba había decido salir e ir por su cuenta a buscar las espadas sagradas.

"Lo siento, Buchou." Fue lo único que dijo Kiba antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a una preocupada Rias.

"Yuuto..." Murmuro la pelirroja.

"Rias-buchou..." Dijo Issei poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rias. "Puedo entender como se siente Kiba... El debe sentir que no es justo que sea el único que esta vivo de sus compañeros, y quiere destruir las Excalibur que tanto dolor de causaron."

"¿Ise?" Dijo Rias.

"Escuche... Tengo un plan que no solo evitara que Kiba se convierta en un demonio callejero, sino que nos dejara en buenos términos con la gente de la iglesia." Le dijo Issei con una mirada.

"Ise... Sabes bien que meternos con esas personas es algo muy peligroso." Dijo Rias viendo a Issei con preocupación.

"Lo se... Pero quiero ayudar a Kiba, y se que tu también quieres hacerlo, tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar." Le dijo Issei.

"Yo... Bien, si necesitas que te ayudemos en algo, solo debes decírnoslo, tendrás todo nuestro apoyo." Dijo Rias sonriendo por la determinación de su amado.

"Necesito que investiguen y traten de averiguar el lugar donde se encuentra Freed, o por lo menos, saber que es lo que planean hacer con las espadas sagradas... Yo me ocupare de Kiba." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, antes de sentir que alguien halaba de su camisa.

"Yo quiero ayudarlo senpai." Dijo Koneko viendo a Issei. "Quiero ayudar a que Yuuto-senpai se quede con nosotros."

"¡Bien!" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Entonces, seremos tu, yo, y alguien mas." Dijo Issei sonriendo.

"¿Alguien mas?" Preguntó Rias.

"Si... Es alguien que necesita de esto." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Hyoudou." Dijo Saji mientas llegaba a la mesa en la que se encontraban Issei y Koneko esperándolo. "¿Por que me llamaste aquí?"

"Yo, Saji... Es bueno verte." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Veras, hay algo que quiero hacer, y necesito de tu ayuda."

Issei le explico a Saji todo sobre su plan, de principio a fin, sin omitir ni un poco de información, lo que dejó a Saji bastante nervioso.

"¡No! ¡Menos si se trata de una espada sagrada!" Dijo Saji poniéndose de pie. "Tal vez Rias-san sea bastante flexible en dejarlos ir, pero Kaichou no va a ser igual." Dijo Saji comenzado a caminar, pero fue detenido por Koneko que lo agarro por la camisa.

"Saji... Sona-kaichou dijo que te faltaba experiencia..." Dijo Issei, y esto pareció tocar cierto nervio en el rubio que provoco que se detuviera. "¿No crees que esta es la oportunidad perfecta? Incluso podrías hacer que el consejo se sienta orgulloso de ti." Le comento con un tono de voz juguetón.

"¿¡Entonces, que haremos ahora!?" Exclamo Saji volviendo a sentarse.

"Bien, ahora lo que debemos hacer, es encontrar las chicas de la iglesia." Dijo Issei poniéndose de pie.

Los tres buscaron durante algunos minutos por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que las encontraron pidiendo limosna en una esquina de la ciudad.

Issei las convenció de invitarlas a comer, si a cambio lo escuchaban por unos minutos, Xenovia trató de negarse en un principio, pero cambió de opinión cuando su estómago comenzó a hacer ruido, por lo que se fue junto con Irina hacia un comedor en donde comenzaron a devorar todo lo que les traían.

"¿En que se ha convertido este mundo?" Dijo Xenovia con dolor. "Para apoyar nuestra fe, tuvimos que recibir la ayuda de demonios."

"Hemos vendido nuestras almas a los demonios." Dijo Irina.

"¿¡Ni siquiera unas palabras de agradecimiento!?" Dijo Saji molesto.

"Tranquilo Saji." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "No queremos sus almas como recompensa, queremos hablar con ustedes."

"Entonces, ¿Que quieren de nosotras?" Preguntó Xenovia ahora con un tono serio.

"Queremos ayudarlas a destruir las Excalibur." Dijo Issei en tono serio pero con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Que?" Preguntó Xenovia.

"Ustedes dijeron que preferían destruirlas a que estén en mano de los ángeles caídos, uno de mis compañeros tiene el fuerte deseo de destruirlas, entonces ¿Que podemos perder?" Dijo Issei.

"Entiendo... Creo que podríamos dejarlos destruir una." Dijo Xenovia. "Ellos están siendo apoyados por el ángel caído Kokabiel, pienso que tres espadas sagradas serian demasiado para nosotras." Le dijo a Irina.

"Entiendo... Pero." Dijo Irina."

"En el mejor de los casos, nuestra probabilidad de supervivencia es realmente baja." Dijo Xenovia con una profunda expresión. "Aunque, siendote sincera... Me gustaría seguir viviendo."

"Bien, si ese es el caso, entonces llamaré a mi compañero." Dijo Issei sonriendo.

Después de algunos minutos, fueron a reunirse con Kiba en la fuente del parque, Issei le explicó todo su plan, pero Kiba se mostró reacio a el, hasta que Koneko logro convencerlo de colaborar.

Luego de eso, todos se retiraron hasta la iglesia de la ciudad, el lugar en donde habían sucedido los hechos de Asia.

"Kiba..." Dijo Issei llamando la atención del rubio. "Hay algo que debes saber de mi... Y esa es la razón por la que puedo entender perfectamente como te sientes."

"Hace diez años, solía vivir en esta ciudad con mis padres... Se suponía que eramos personas como cualquier otra, una familia normal... Como desearía que eso hubiera sido cierto..." Dijo haciendo una solitaria expresión. "Un día, mientras yo llegaba de mi escuela, tres demonios callejeros habían destruido mi casa, y tenían a mis padres acorralados... Ellos estaban en busca de mi poder, y mis padres se negaron a decirles donde estaba... Yo... No pude hacer nada para salvarlos." Dijo viendo al cielo.

"¿Issei-kun?" Dijo Kiba después de escuchar eso.

"Hasta ahora... Uno de esos demonios sigue vivo y libre... Y cada dia espero que llegue el momento en que vuelva a encontrarlo." Dijo apretando su puño. "Se lo que es ver a personas preciadas morir frente a tus ojos... Se que es el deseo de buscar venganza día y noche... Se como te sientes, en todos los sentidos posibles... Por eso, dejame ayudarte a conseguir tu venganza... Después de todo, somos compañeros" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Issei-kun... Gracias, compañero." Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa mientras chocaba puños con Issei.

* * *

 **Baño termal**

"Entonces, ese es el plan de Issei-kun." Dijo Sona después de escuchar los acontecimientos. "Los Gremory realmente honran su reputación de amar a sus siervos de sobremanera... Aunque, creo que llevaste eso al extremo con el, Rias."

"No... Mi amor por Ise va más haya de la relación amo-sirviente... Aunque tenga que compartirlo con varias chicas, es suficiente si puedo estar con el." Dijo Rias con un rubor y una sonrisa. "Ahora, con respecto al plan..."

"Esta bien... Aunque Saji debió decirme algo al respecto." Dijo Sona con una sonrisa.

"Ise aprendió a usar el susurro demoniaco, debió haberlo convencido de esa forma... Solamente, no seas tan dura con tu peón, ¿Esta bien?" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien, tratare de ser suave con el." Dijo Sona con una fría sonrisa. "Aunque, Issei-kun sigue intrigandome cada día más... En la pelea de ayer, aunque fue solo una pequeña parte... Pude sentir un abrumador poder en su interior¿Estas segura que lo conoces del todo?"

"No... Hay muchas cosas que no se de él, pero lo amo, y se que jamás me traicionara ni a mi, ni a las personas que son importantes para el... Por eso es que puedo confiar plenamente en que su plan sera un éxito." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban, los hologramas de Akeno y Tsubaki aparecieron frente a ellas.

"Buen trabajo a las dos." Dijo Rias.

"¿Consiguieron reunir información?" Preguntó Sona.

"Si..." Respondió Tsubaki.

"Y son terribles noticias." Dijo Akeno con una expresión seria.

* * *

 **Con Issei.**

Issei, Kiba, Koneko y Saji se habían disfrazado como sacerdotes, y habían planeado separarse de Xenovia e Irina para cubrir mas terreno en la ciudad.

Kiba tuvo la idea de que sus enemigos se podrían encontrar en un lugar en especifico, así que fueron hasta el lugar en donde habían derrotado a Viser. Aquella demonio callejera que había perdido el control de sus poderes.

Al llegar al lugar, todos sintieron como sus instintos demoniacos comenzaron a alertarlos de la energía sagrada que había en el lugar.

"¡Yahooooo!" Freed que se encontraba en lo alto del edificio saltó para hacer a Issei y su equipo. Kiba invocó una espada y la uso para bloquear el ataque de Freed, haciéndolo retroceder.

"Vaya... Así que el demonio de mierda que me golpeo hace un mes esta aquí." Dijo Freed con una sonrisa. "Debe ser mi día de suerte."

"Yo, Freed, no puedo decir que es un gusto verte... Pero sera un gusto volver a derrotate." Dijo Issei quitándose el traje de sacerdote.

"Cuidado, esa espada..." Dijo Koneko.

"Si, es como la de Irina." Dijo Issei.

"Vaya, ¿Entonces vendrán los cuatro contra mi? Seguro que es difícil ser popular." Dijo Freed con una expresión orgásmica.

"No te confundas, yo seré tu único oponente." Dijo Kiba antes de salir corriendo y comenzar un duelo de espadas con Freed.

La batalla de espadas se estaba librando a una velocidad bastante elevada, algo que extraño a Issei ya que Freed no era tan rápido la ultima vez que lucharon.

"Con mi hermosa Excalibur de velocidad, puedo ser mas rápido para acabar con demonios como tu." Dijo Freed aumentando su velocidad.

"Maldición, si tan solo pudiera detenerse un poco, Kiba podría utilizar eso como ventaja." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria.

"¿Solo necesita detenerse? Entonces yo me encargo." Dijo Saji con una sonrisa dando un paso adelante. **"Line."**

Del brazo izquierdo de Saji comenzó a formarse una especie de pequeño lagarto color negro, ese lagarto disparo una linea de luz que atrapo a Freed y lo hizo caer al suelo.

"Esta es mi Sacred Gear, 'Absorption Line'." Dijo Saji.

"Bien hecho Saji, ¡Kiba, ahora!" Dijo Issei.

 **"Sword Birth."** Kiba creo múltiples espadas que aparecieron del suelo y comenzaron a atacar a Freed.

El albino destruía desesperadamente las espadas, pero estas no dejaban de salir y salir del suelo.

"Vaya, Sword Birth... Con el portador correcto, esa seria un arma muy peligrosa." Dijo un anciano vestido de sacerdote que salia de la casa.

"Oh, viejo Balba." Dijo Freed.

"Balba... ¿Como Balba Galilei, el líder del experimento de espada sagrada?" Dijo Issei recordando algunas palabras de Xenovia.

"¡Balba Galilei!" Exclamo Kiba furioso.

"Viejo, como carajos me deshago de este lagarto que me esta deteniendo." Dijo Freed.

"Solo concentra en la espada el poder que fluye de tu cuerpo." Dijo Balba, y así lo hizo Freed. Libero un resplandor luminoso desde su cuerpo y logro cortar el Absorption Line de Saji.

"Genial... Ahora." Dijo Freed viendo a Kiba. "Mancharé esta espada con tu sangre." Dijo Saltando contra Kiba, pero fue detenido cuando Xenovia se interpuso en el ataque.

"¡Yaho!" Dijo Irina llegando.

"Entonces, ahora que estamos en ventaja, ¿Que van a hacer?" Pregunto Saji con una sonrisa.

"Freed, vamos a retirarnos por ahora... Con esas espadas aquí, el plan esta cerca de completarse." Dijo Balba.

"Te escucho fuerte y claro." Dijo Freed saltando a su lado y luego desapareció un una bomba de luz.

"¡Vamos por ellos, Irina!" Dijo Xenovia corriendo. Al igual que Kiba, dejando atrás a Issei, Saji y Koneko.

"Tch... Maldición." Dijo Saji.

"Esto es malo..." Dijo Issei llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Saji.

"¿No lo escuchaste? Dijo que su plan estaba cerca de completarse cuando vio las espadas de Irina y Xenovia... Eso significa que ellos van directo a una trampa."

"¡Entonces vamos a ayudarlos!" Dijo Saji.

"¡Saji!" Se escuchó una voz desde atrás.

"¿K-Kaichou?" Dijo Saji asustado al volver a ver hacia atrás y encontrar a Sona viéndolo con una mirada estricta.

"¿Rias-buchou?" Dijo Issei al ver que Rias también estaba ahí con ellos.

"Ise tenemos un problema." Dijo Rias. "Ahora por la tarde, se registro el ingreso de un gran poder a esta ciudad... Según nos informaron, el propio Kokabiel podría estar en estos momentos en la ciudad.

"¿Kokabiel? Así que finalmente decidió hacer un movimiento sin el consentimiento del gobernador Azazel." Dijo Issei.

"Si, al parecer, fue el quien esta directamente involucrado con las personas del proyecto de la espada sagrada." Dijo Akeno.

"¡Debes aprender... A consultarme... Antes de hacer... Algo por tu cuenta!" Sona se encontraba dándole golpes a Saji en el trasero.

"Lo siento... Kaichou... Ruego... Su... Perdón..." Dijo Saji con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras era azotado por Sona.

"Sona-kaichou." Dijo Issei interrumpiendo el castigo. "Fue mi idea involucrar a Saji en esto, el no quería hacerlo, pero yo lo convencí... Por favor, ¿Podría perdonarlo?" Le dijo con un tono de voz suave.

"Y-Yo..." Dijo Sona desapareciendo el circulo de magia de su mano y dándole la espalda a Issei. "Supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar... Esta vez."

"Gracias Sona-kaichou." Dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa.

"Issei, creo que por ahora deberíamos ir a casa, no sabemos en donde podría estar Kiba. Koneko, Akeno y yo invocaremos a nuestros familiares para vigilar la zona y tratar de averiguar algo."

"Hai, buchou." Dijo Koneko.

 **Residencia Hyoudou.**

"!Bienvenido a casa cariño!"

"Te hemos estado esperando."

Kalawarner y Raynare recibieron a Issei en la entrada de la casa, vestidas solamente con un delantal, Raynare traía puesto uno color blanco, y Kalawarner tenia un color morado.

"¡Kala-chan, Ray-chan! ¡Se ven fantásticas!" Dijo Issei con un tono emocionado mientras una gota de sangre bajaba por su rostro.

"Fue idea de Asia-chan." Dijo Kalawarner mientras le modelaba a Issei.

"Si, Asia dijo que hacer esto podría ayudar a tranquilizar a un hombre que viene cansado del trabajo." Dijo Raynare haciéndole un guiño a Issei.

"Entonces... ¿Que te parece?" Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo con un tono seductor.

"Si... Se ve bien, se ve bien." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras sangre salia por su nariz.

"Yo... Yo no pienso quedarme atrás." Dijo Rias con un rubor en su rostro.

"Ah, buchou-san... También tengo uno para usted." Dijo Asia desde la segunda planta. Rias se fue corriendo directamente a la habitación, y minutos después salio vestida solamente con un delantal morado que tenia un gran corazón en medio.

"Ise... ¿Se ve bien?" Le pregunto Rias en tono seductor mientras le lucia su delantal.

"Todas... Se ven perfectas." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. _"Gracias por estos hermosos momentos."_ Agradecía el joven en su mente.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí finaliza el episodio de esta semana, el próximo lunes se viene el final de esta saga, con revelaciones increíbles, por lo que no se lo pueden perder, pero recuerden siempre dejarme sus reviews sobre cada capitulo, espero ansioso siempre escuchar sus opiniones. Como siempre les comparto el harem de Issei, pero antes que nada quiero hacerles una aclaración. Se que son muchas chicas pero eso no significa que tendrá hijos con todas ni nada de eso, significa que tiene ciertos privilegios personales con ellas nada más, así que tranquilos que no sera un fic que tenga lemmons a cada rato, cada chica tiene su momento con nuestro prota. Además de que algunas de las que aquí se encuentran, pasaran a ser parte de la nobleza de Issei, cuando la tenga claro.**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare A.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Koneko T.**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **No olviden seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para estar en contacto, espero ansioso sus reviews y los veré en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	14. La accion que comenzara todo

_La acción que comenzara todo._

Issei se encontraba sentado en su asiento de su salón de clases, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su compañero Kiba. No hubo ninguna noticia de el en toda la noche, eso lo hizo bastante preocupado.

"Issei-san, ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Raynare llegando a su asiento. "¿Aun estas preocupado por tu compañero?"

"¿Ray-chan?" Dijo Issei viendo a la chica. "Si, No se ha sabido nada de el desde anoche... No puedo evitar sentirme un poco preocupado."

"Esta bien Issei-san, esta bien preocuparte por tus compañeros, pero debes confiar en ellos. Cuando menos te lo esperes, pueda que aparezca algo." Dijo Raynare sosteniendo la mano de Issei.

"Si... Tienes razón, gracias Ray-chan." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, ¿Consideraron tu y Kala-chan, lo que les dije anoche?"

"Si... Hemos decidió que también vamos a ayudarte." Le respondió Raynare con una sonrisa. "Para enfrentar a alguien como Kokabiel, necesitarás todo el apoyo posible... Además, disfrutaré ver como le pateas el trasero." Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Una vez terminaron su conversación, Issei paso el resto de las clases un poco más tranquilo, hasta que Rias lo convoco a el y a Asia a una reunión urgente en el salón del club. Los dos se fueron directamente, no sin que antes Issei le dijera a Raynare que la mantendría al tanto de todo.

Cuando llegaron al salón del club, ya se encontraban ahí Rias, Akeno y Koneko. Issei y Asia entraron para escuchar de que se trataba la reunión.

"Aun no hemos encontrado nada sobre Kiba, pero mi familiar encontró algo hace poco, y tenemos que irnos ahora." Dijo Rias.

Rias invoco un circulo de transporte y se llevo a todos a una parte alejada de la ciudad, cerca de un bosque, cuando aparecieron ahí, Issei vio a Irina Shidou tirada en el suelo con sus ropas hechas jirones.

"¡Irina!"Grito Issei, Asia corrió junto a el y comenzó a tratar a la chica de la iglesia. "Irina, ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿En dónde están Kiba y Xenovia?" Le pregunto Issei preocupado.

"Ellos... Huyeron... Yo... No pude." Le dijo la chica entre jadeos debido a su poca energía. "Él... Es increíblemente fuerte..."

"¡No te esfuerces!" Le dijo Asia mientras la curaba. "Twilight Healing no puede recuperar toda la energía que ha perdido."

"¿Él?" Dijo Issei.

"Cuidado." Le dijo Irina antes de desmayarse.

Repentinamente, otro circulo de transporte apareció, revelando a Sona, Tsubaki y Saji que llegaron corriendo donde estaba Irina.

"Sona, viniste." Le dijo Rias.

"Si... Ella esta muy agotada. Tsubaki, tienes que llevarla al cuarto de curación de mi casa." Dijo Sona después de ver el estado de Irina.

"Hai Kaichou." Respondió Tsubaki antes de tomar a Irina en sus brazos y retirarse en un círculo mágico.

"Yo, Hyoudou... Siempre metido en problemas, ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Saji con una sonrisa viendo a Issei.

"Si, supongo que los problemas me siguen." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de hacer una repentina expresión seria. "¡Cuidado!"

Todos sintieron como sus instintos demoniacos comenzaron a reaccionar debido a una presencia sagrada muy poderosa que inundaba el ambiente.

"¡Arriba!" Dijo Koneko antes que todo el cielo comenzara a tornarse oscuro. "Un ángel caído."

Volando por el cielo se encontraba una persona que tenia cinco pares de alas negras saliendo de su espalda.

"Tiene diez alas... Es un líder." Dijo Akeno sorprendiendo a todos.

"Es un gusto verlos a todos... ¿Así que tu eres la hija de los Gremory, señorita pelirroja?" Dijo el ángel caído. "Me llamo Kokabiel."

"Buen día Kokabiel, me llamo Rias Gremory." Dijo Rias dando un paso adelante.

"Ese cabello carmesí, te ves igual que tu hermano Sirzechs, el Crimson Satan... Solo pensar en el me hace sentir mal." Dijo Kokabiel causando el disgusto de Issei.

"¿Puedo saber que hace alguien como tu en mi territorio? Me gustaría enterarme de los motivos de esta reunión." Dijo Rias.

"Digamos que quiero divertirme un poco en tu escuela, tu cuartel en esta ciudad... Si hago eso, entonces Sirzechs tendrá que venir a ayudar." Le respondió Kokabiel.

"Hacer eso solo causaría otra gran guerra entre las tres facciones... ¿¡Eso es lo que quiere no es cierto!?"

"¡Así es!, pero esta vez... Serán los ángeles caídos los que ganen esta guerra, adiós al aburrimiento de la paz de la que tanto hablan Azazel y Shemhaza." Dijo sonriendo. "Los demonios serán los detonantes, y usare a la hermana de Sirzechs, Rias Gremory. Y a la hermana de Leviatan, Sona Sitri, para llevarlo a cabo."

"¡Maldito!" Dijo Issei dando un paso adelante mientras liberaba una poderosa presión de magia que comenzó a resquebrajar el suelo. "¡Si crees que dejare que hagas lo que quieras, estas muy equivocado!"

"Oh... Rudas palabras por parte de un sucio demonio reencarnado, pero si tanto quieres morir, entonces ven a enfrentarme en su querida escuela... ¡Comencemos la guerra!" Dijo Kokabiel antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo, mientras el cielo volvía a su color natural.

"Ese maldito ángel caído." Dijo Issei apretando sus puños. "No permitiré que le haga daño a la ciudad en la que vivieron mis padres."

"Ise, avisa a Raynare-san y Kalawarner-san... Vamos a la academia."

* * *

 **Academia Kouh**

"Rias, nosotros nos encargaremos de crear una barrera protectora alrededor de la academia para tratar de contener todo el daño." Le dijo Sona a Rias.

"Gracias Sona, eso ayudara." Le agradeció la pelirroja."

"Rias, lamento haber hecho esto, pero ya contacte a tu hermano, se que Sirzechs-sama vendrá para ayudarte." Dijo Sona.

"Sona, no te pedí que hicieras eso."

"Rias, se que no deseas causarle problemas a tu hermano, pero nuestro enemigo es uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos... No sabemos que podría pasar." Dijo Sona.

"Agradecemos su preocupación." Dijo Issei dando un paso adelante. "Pero es probable que cuando Sirzechs-sama venga, la batalla ya debe de haber terminado." Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escuela con Raynare y Kalawarner a su lado.

"Mucha suerte Rias." Le dijo Sona viendo a todos los demás seguir a Issei.

Todos llegaron hasta los campos de entrenamiento de la escuela, en donde había un gran pilar de luz iluminando todo.

"Ese hombre ha querido fusionar las 4 Excalibur en una, bueno, va a ser algo interesante." Dijo Kokabiel sentado desde un trono flotando en el aire. "Entonces, ¿Quien va a venir? ¿Sirzechs o Serafall?"

"En lugar de molestar a alguno de los dos, hemos venido nosotros." Dijo Rias.

Ante las palabras de la pelirroja Kokabiel chasqueo sus dedos y creo una gigantesca lanza de luz que salio disparada hacia el gimnasio destruyendo todo. Issei protegió a sus compañeros con un campo de oscuridad, para que no se vieran afectados por la explosión.

"Bueno, ya que han llegado hasta aquí, supongo que puedo divertirme con ustedes por un rato." Dijo Kokabiel, mientras invocaba a múltiples Cerberus. "Acaben con ellos, queridas mascotas."

"Akeno, tu y yo acabaremos con uno. Issei, tu y Koneko encargense de otro, Raynare y Kalawarner les encargó el tercero." Dijo Rias comenzando a volar.

Akeno se vistió con su atuendo de la sacerdotisa del relámpago, e Issei transformo su brazo izquierdo en modo oscuro.

Akeno se encargó de congelar una de las llamas de su Cerberus y Rias le envió un ataque con su poder de destrucción.

Issei formo una mano de sombras gigantesca para elevar a su Cerberus en el aire y Koneko le dio una patada en la cabeza para estrellarlo súbitamente contra el suelo.

Raynare y Kalawarner atacaban en conjuntos clavándole sus lanzas de luz en los costados a su Cerberus, infligiéndole gran daño.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaah!" Grito Asia al darse cuenta que un cuarto Cerberus había aparecido detrás de ella.

Cuando Issei estaba a punto de atacar a la bestia, se dio cuanto como alguien le había cortado la cabeza.

"Vine a ayudar." Dijo Xenovia con su Excalibur Destruction en sus manos. Del mismo modo, apareció Kiba para cortar en dos el cuerpo del Cerberus.

"¡Xenovia, Kiba!" Dijo Issei feliz de verlos a los dos. "Bien, ahora que ya esta el grupo Gremory completo, es tiempo de acabar con este juego de niños."

Issei activo su modo sombra completo, y engulló en una masa de oscuridad al Cerberus con el que estaba peleando, se podía escuchar los alaridos de dolor de la bestia, hasta que poco después no había quedado nada de el.

"Increíble, así que ese era el verdadero poder de Hyoudou Issei." Dijo Xenovia.

Raynare y Kalawarner terminaron de destruir a su propio Cerberus fácilmente gracias a sus facultades de luz.

"¡Akeno!"

"¡Hai buchou!"

Rias y Akeno lanzaron un ataque en conjunto de rayo y destrucción que destrozaron al Cerberus con el que ellas peleaban.

"Que buen espectáculo... Dejenme decirles que lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba." Dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa. "¡Tu joven de ahí!" Señalo a Issei. "Tu poder de oscuridad, es algo que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo... De hecho, creí que ese poder se había extinguido."

"¡Esta lista!"

Todos prestaron atención a Balba Galilei, que era el causante de aquel pilar de luz, y lo que había adentro eran las 4 Excalibur que se fusionaron hasta convertirse en una sola.

"Todos deberían huir, esta ciudad sera arrasada en veinte minutos después de que tome el poder sagrado de la fusión de las Excalibur." Dijo Kokabiel.

"¡Yuuto!" Exclamo Rias al ver como Kiba se acercaba al lugar en el que se encontraba Balba junto con la Excalibur.

"Balba, he venido a tomar venganza por mis compañeros, a los que mataste en el proyecto de la espada sagrada." Kiba se abalanzo contra Balba, pero fue envuelto por una explosión causada por una lanza de Kokabiel.

"Evito recibir un golpe directo... Que rata tan hábil." Dijo Kokabiel viendo el cuerpo de Kiba intacto después de su ataque.

"¡Freed! Usa el poder de Excalibur y destruye a estos demonios." Dijo Kokabiel mientras Freed aparecía con una sonrisa sádica y tomaba con sus manos la Excalibur.

"Ahora... ¿Quien sera el primero?" Dijo Freed con una sádica expresión, mientras Kiba se ponía de pie.

"Entonces, fue cierto que uno de los sujetos de prueba escapo, pero nunca pensé que se convertiría en demonio." Dijo Balba acercándose a Kiba. "Bueno, gracias a ti, el proyecto al fin fue todo un éxito."

"¿¡Éxito!?" Dijo Kiba.

"Si, ya que reuní los poderes de todos los sujetos de prueba y lo cristalice, si hubiese sido Miguel, hubiera podido tomar el poder sin matarlos." Dijo mostrándole a Kiba una pequeña joya. "Tómalo si quieres, este es el ultimo." Dijo arrojándole el cristal a Kiba.

"Mis amigos..." Kiba tomo el cristal en sus manos mientras recordaba dolorosamente a todos sus compañeros que se sacrificaron por el. Repentinamente, la imagen de algunos niños comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Kiba.

"Yo... ¿Realmente merezco vivir en paz?" Dijo Kiba entre lágrimas, pero luego sintió la presencia de sus compañeros a su alrededor, todos ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa antes de convertirse en luz y entrar en el cuerpo de Kiba. _"Nuestros corazones siempre serán... Uno."_

"Cuando el corazón de un usuario de Sacred Gear logra superar sus propias debilidades y convertirlas en fortaleces, es cuando el Sacred Gear llega a su limite... Y ocurre, el Balance Breaker." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa viendo a su compañero.

"Yo... Acabaré con el mal que esta frente a mi." Dijo Kiba mientras avanzaba hacia Balba invocando una espada totalmente diferente a las que había creado anteriormente.

"¡Freed!" Grito Balba desesperado. Y el albino salto para interponerse entre ellos.

"Kiba, no dejes que el alma de tus compañeros sea desperdiciada." Dijo Issei.

"Hazlo Yuuto, eres un caballero de Gremory, una espada sagrada no debe ser rival para ti." Dijo Rias.

Todos comenzaron a apoyar a Kiba, eso lleno de energías al rubio, que elevo su espada en el aire convocando una gran cantidad de energía sagrada y demoniaca.

"Por el poder de mis compañeros, destruiré al mal con esta espada sagrada demoníaca." Dijo Kiba.

"¿Una espada sagrada demoniaca? ¡Imposible!" Dijo Balba. "Dos fuerzas opuestas juntas no deberia ser posible."

"Caballero de Rias Gremory, trabajemos juntos para destruir esa espada sagrada." Dijo Xenovia llegando al lado de Kiba.

"¿Estas segura?" Le pregunto Kiba sorprendido.

"Esa es una espada sagrada, que ha perdido su luz... Una espada anómala." Dijo Xenovia antes de comenzar a hacer una oración. Repentinamente apareció un círculo mágico junto a ella del que salio una espada de gran tamaño encadenada, cuando Xenovia la tomó, todas las cadenas se rompieron liberando la espada. "Liberate, ¡Espada sagrada Durandal!"

"Eso es imposible, jamas se ha producido un portador natural de Durandal." Dijo Balba.

"A diferencia de él o Irina, yo soy una portadora natural, aunque esta espada me cuesta controlar y debemos mantenerla sellada en otra dimensión, aun así puede derrotar a una espada incompleta como esa."

Freed uso la habilidad de Mimic para atacar a Xenovia, pero la peliazul la quebró fácilmente. Luego, ataco a Freed pero logro esquivar el ataque gracias a Excalibur de velocidad.

"¡Tu espada no es rival para nuestros lazos!" Dijo Kiba apareciendo detrás de Freed, y logrando romper su Excalibur.

"¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Este demonio de mierda me esta venciendo!?" Dijo Freed antes de ser cortado por un ataque de luz.

"Ahora, Balba Galilei, prepárate para morir." Dijo Kiba viendo al anciano, pero se sorprendió al ver como el anciano fue atravesado por una gran lanza de luz.

"Basta de tonterías... Ya estoy cansado de ser un espectador." Dijo Kokabiel. "No necesito de nadie más para completar mis planes, así que ven Rias Gremory, ataca con todo lo que tengas." Exigió con una sádica sonrisa.

Rias y Akeno sacaron sus alas y rápidamente se elevaron en el aire.

"¡Toma esto!"

Rias envió un poderoso ataque de destrucción mientras que Akeno creo un gran rayo dirigido a Kokabiel, pero el ángel caído reunió los dos ataques en uno solo y lo dirigido hacia Rias.

"¡Buchou!" Dijo Akeno interponiéndose en el ataque, y recibiendo todo el daño en lugar de Rias. Akeno con su ropa hecha jirones comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, pero Issei corrió rápidamente y la atrapo estilo nupcial, aterrizando junto a ella en el suelo.

"¡Issei-kun!" Dijo Akeno sorprendida al ver que Issei la había salvado.

"Estas bien, ¿Akeno-san?" Le pregunto Issei suavemente pero con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Eh, si..." Le respondió Akeno con un rubor.

"Jummmmm..." Dijo Kokabiel volando frente a Issei y Akeno. "Tu, la hija de uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel, ¿Te atreves a interponerte en mi camino?" Esta revelación causo la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"Barakíel... Conocido como el destello, un maestro del rayo." Dijo Xenovia sorprendida.

"Jaja... ¡Jajajajajaja!" Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Issei se reía mientras soltaba suavemente a Akeno. "Oi Kokabiel, ¿Que tal si dices algo que no sepa?" Esto causó la sopresa de todos, incluyendo la de Kokabiel.

"Conocí a Barakíel-san mientras estuve en el inframundo... ¿Crees que no me dijo acerca de su hija?" Le dijo Issei. "Pero... Yo, Hyoudou Issei... No voy a permitir que te burles de Akeno-san, porque no importa de donde proceda... ¡Ella es importante para mi!" Exclamó provocando un profundo rubor en Akeno.

"Así que tu eres Hyoudou Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei." Dijo Kokabiel. "¿Quieres que te diga algo que no sepas? Entonces que te parece si te digo que conozco perfectamente al demonio que hace diez años... ¡Acabo con la vida de tus adorados padres!"

Issei repentinamente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, su cuerpo se tenso y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Todos se preocuparon al ver reacción que el castaño tenia.

"Así es... Conozco bien al hombre que mato a tus padres cuando solo eras un mocoso, ¿Quien diría que terminarías convirtiéndote en la misma especie de las que mataron a tus padres?"

"Callate." Susurro Issei.

"Debió ser duro ver como tus padres morían frente a tus ojos sin que tu pudieras hacer nada." Dijo Kokabiel.

"Callate..." Murmuró nuevamente Issei apretando sus puños.

"Y terminar siendo un demonio, debió ser un duro golpe para tu orgullo, porque ese sujeto sigue vivo mientras tus padres están tres metros bajo tierra..."

"Callate... Callate... ¡CALLATE!" Issei se envolvió a si mismo en una potente aura de oscuridad que comenzó a afectar todo a su alrededor.

"Crees que no pienso cada día en lo que paso hace diez años." Dijo Issei caminando hacia Kokabiel derramando su aura de oscuridad que comenzaba a resquebrajar el suelo por el que pasaba. "He estado buscando cualquier rastro... Que me lleve hasta donde ese maldito... Y devolverle el favor... Ahora, te presentas aquí, y me dices que lo conoces... ¡Entonces, voy a sacarte toda la información a golpes!"

[Compañero, ¡Estamos devuelta!]

 **"Balance Breaker."**

Issei se envolvió a si mismo en un pilar de llamas rojas y azules, para que poco después, apareciera vistiendo su armadura de Sekiryuutei, mientras algunas chispas color negras rodeaban la armadura, y esta vez, alas de dragón salían por arriba de los propulsores.

"¡Vas a pagar por burlarte de Rias, por hablar mal de Akeno-san, y por querer destruir este pueblo!"

Issei rápidamente cerro la distancia entre el y Kokabiel, dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro al ángel caído, a una velocidad que no fue capaz de evadir.

"Ese fue un buen golpe muchacho, pero no puedo perdonar que un sucio demonio reencarnado me haya tocado."

Kokabiel envió múltiples ataques de luz desde el aire hacia Issei, sin embargo, Issei maniobró en el aire provocando que los ataques se golpearan entre sí y desaparecieran.

Mientras Kokabiel prestaba su atención en Issei, Xenovia aprovechó ese momento para atacarlo por la espalda, pero el ángel caído uso sus alas para herir a la peliazul.

"Me sorprende que sigas luchando tan seriamente después de perder a su líder." Dijo Kokabiel llamando la atención de todos.

"¿¡Que dices!?" Preguntó Xenovia poniéndose de pie. "¿Que quieres decir con 'después de perder a su líder'."

"¿De que estas hablando Kokabiel?" Le dijo Rias.

Kokabiel comenzó a hacer una risa bastante siniestra.

"En la ultima gran guerra de las tres facciones, no solo el lado de los demonios perdió a los Maous originales, los ángeles también perdieron a su líder... ¡Estoy hablando del Dios de la biblia! ¡El esta muerto!"

Xenovia cayo de rodillas mientras que Asia por su parte cayo desmayada debido a que no pudo soportar tal noticia.

"Todos acordamos mantener esto en secreto porque necesitábamos a los humanos temerosos de Dios, pero ya que quiero comenzar una guerra, no hace falta ocultar algo así... Porque, serán los ángeles caídos los que ganaran esta vez."

"Todo... Todo esto es mi culpa." Dijo Rias temblando de preocupación. "Sino fuera por mi terquedad."

"Ja... Jaja... Jajajajajajaja... Entonces también sabias el secreto." Dijo Issei llamando la atención de todos. "Tienes razón, Dios ya no existe más... Así que encomienda tu alma a quien quieras, porque este sera el lugar en que perderás."

Issei le dio un poderoso golpe al suelo, que comenzó a resquebrajarse, y de los abismos, múltiples brazos de oscuridad comenzaron a atacar a Kokabiel. El ángel caído usaba sus poderes de luz para destruir algunos brazos, pero la cantidad que salían eran mas de la que el podía manejar.

"¡Esto es por burlarte de Rias!" Issei le dio un potente puñetazo en el estomago que provoco que vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre.

"Esto, es por hablar de Akeno-san." Issei aprovechó el impulso para darle una patada a Kokabiel en el mentón y sacarlo volando en el aire.

"Esto, por tratar de engañar a Kala-chan y Ray-chan." Issei apareció detrás de Kokabiel y agarro dos pares de sus alas hasta arrancarlas completamente, causando un inmenso dolor

"Y esto..." Issei soltó las alas y permaneció detrás de Kokabiel. "Es por mis padres." Sujeto al ángel caído por la espalda y dando la vuelta en el aire, se impulso hasta estrellar a Kokabiel en el suelo.

"Issei-kun se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte." Dijo una voz detrás de todos los que estaban presenciado la batalla.

"¡Onii-sama!" Dijo Rias.

Se trataba de Sirzechs, que había aparecido en el campo de batalla con algunos refuerzos detrás del él.

Issei se elevo en el aire mientras veía el cráter que formo después de golpear a Kokabiel, no le sorprendió ver que el ángel caído comenzó a salir del humo, aunque estaba visiblemente afectado por los ataques.

"No puedo creer... Que un sucio demonio reencarnado... No solo conozca el secreto de la muerte de Dios... Sino que también se atreva a golpearme." Dijo Kokabiel molesto. "¿¡Quien demonios eres tu!?" Exclamo con furia viendo a Issei, el cual, se quito el casco de su rostro.

"Tu... Realmente no sabes nada de mi." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Recuerda esto... Mi verdadero nombre es Valefor-Zagan Issei, demonio de sangre pura... Hijo de los generales Christoph Valefor y Seirin Zagan." Aparte de sus alas de dragón, Issei extendió sus ocho alas de demonio, dándole un total de diez alas.

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Rias.

"Entonces, Issei-kun es..." Susurro Sirzechs mientras veía como algunos de los demonios que había traído con el, comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

"Tu... ¡Un demonio de sangre pura!" Grito Kokabiel.

"Si... Ahora, prepárate para tu final." Dijo Issei apareciendo frente a Kokabiel y dándole un gancho a la quijada que lo elevo varios metros en el aire.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

Issei alzo su mano izquierda al aire, y de ella comenzó a formarse una gigantesca esfera de oscuridad, combinada con su poder de dragón.

"En nombre de mis padres del inframundo, y mis padres aquí en la tierra... Yo te derrotare con este ataque... Trata de no morir." Dijo Issei enviando la esfera hacia Kokabiel. **"Dragon Dark Shock."**

"¡Malditoooooooo!" Grito Kokabiel mientras la esfera hacía contacto con el. El ataque libero una explosión que destruyó la barrera que habían hecho los miembros del consejo de estudiantes.

La onda de choque duro algunos segundos antes de desaparecer en el aire, pero por alguna razón, no había ni un rostro de Kokabiel, solamente algunas partículas de luz destellando.

"Podría saber... ¿Que estas haciendo aquí y salvaste a ese sujeto? Valí." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria, ya que aun no se había colocado nuevamente su casco.

"Ordenes de Azazel, quería que llevará con vida a este sujeto."

Una persona, que tenia una armadura blanca con orbes color azul y algunas partes negras descendió del aire mientras sostenía a Kokabiel derrotado en sus brazos.

"Tch... Así que el gobernador envió al Hakuryuukou para evitar perder a uno de sus lideres." Dijo Issei con una expresión de resignación.

[Vaya Ddraig... Puedo sentir algo distinto en ustedes.] Se escuchó una profunda voz que provenía de las alas azules de Valí.

[Pues... Digamos que mi compañero ha crecido en los últimos meses.] Le respondió Ddraig.

"Valí... Dile a Azazel, que Kokabiel sabe acerca del demonio de hace diez años, que le saque toda la información que tenga."

"Que molesto... Bueno, supongo que puedo hacerlo... Por cierto, ahora espero con más ansias nuestra batalla predestinada, Hyoudou Issei." Y diciendo eso, Valí se llevo a Kokabiel y desapareció en un rápido destello de luz.

"¡Rias!" Dijo Sona llegando junto con los otros miembros del consejo. "¿Esta todo bien? No imaginamos que el Hakuryuukou vendría hasta aquí."

"Si, apareció de la nada, después de que Ise derrotara a Kokabiel." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos minutos luego de eso, el concejo de estudiantes comenzó a hacer las respectivas reparaciones de la escuela. Issei había desaparecido su armadura y desactivado su modo sombra.

Se había quedado un poco a distancia de sus compañeros, viendo con una sonrisa como Kiba se disculpaba con Rias. Luego, dirigió su mirada a la luna.

"Mamá... Papá... Pronto podre vengar sus muertes..." Susurro con una solitaria expresión al cielo.

"Issei-kun."

Issei se dio la vuelta para ver a Sirzechs detrás de el, viéndolo con una expresión seria. Issei le devolvió la mirada y luego regreso a ver la luna.

"Sirzechs-sama... Descubrí mi verdadera identidad hace solo unos días, mis verdaderos padres... Ellos murieron cuando yo era un bebe, sellaron parte de su alma en el sello restrictivo, y cuando el sello se rompió, finalmente pude comunicarme con ellos."

"Entonces, supongo que ya te han revelado quienes eran ellos, y todo lo que hicieron mientras estaban con vida." Dijo Sirzechs mientras llegaba al lado de Issei.

"Lo se... Pero lo que a mi me interesa, es que ellos querían vivir en paz después de la guerra... Que dieron su vida para salvar la mía, y que si no fuera por ellos... Yo no estaría aquí."

"Issei-kun... Las personas que vinieron conmigo, no van a mantener oculta tu identidad, y no se que es lo que pueda pasarte cuando todos lo sepan, pero... Quiero que sepas que tendrás el apoyo de los cuatro Maous."

"Gracias Sirzechs-sama... Pase lo que pase, yo siempre seguiré siendo fiel a usted y a Rias..."

"¡Ise!" llego Rias detrás de los dos. "Vamos a casa."

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

El club de la investigación oculta se había reunido en su salón, Rias les presento a Xenovia como su nuevo caballero, la chica se presento ante todos. También aprovechó el momento para disculparse con Asia por la forma en la que se conocieron.

Issei también se disculpo por su rudeza, e hizo las pases tranquilamente con la chica, luego de eso se mantuvo al margen de todo lo demás hasta que alguien toco la puerta de la habitación. Akeno fue a atender y resultaba ser los miembros del consejo de estudiantes, y detrás de ellos se encontraban Raynare y Kalawarner.

"Sona, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Rias sin conocer el motivo por el que su amiga había llegado.

"Lo mismo quisiera saber yo." Respondió Sona seriamente. "Issei-kun le pidió a Tsubaki reunir a los dos clubes después de la escuela."

Todas las miradas se centraron en Issei que tenia una expresión entre melancolía y un poco de soledad en su rostro. El castaño dio un gran suspiro antes de pasar en medio de todos.

"Si, los he reunido a todos aquí para explicar algunos de los eventos que sucedieron en la pelea contra Kokabiel." Dijo Issei seriamente. Todos hicieron una seria expresión mientras prestaban atención a lo que Issei estaba por revelarles.

"Como algunos ya saben, mi nombre real es Valefor-Zagan Issei... Soy el descendiente directo de los dos generales mas poderosos que estaban a favor de la facción de los viejos Maous. Christoph Valefor y Seirin Zagan." Esta información impacto a todas las personas que se encontraban presentes.

"E-Espera... ¿Sabes de quien eres hijo?" Dijo Sona llamando la atención de todos. "Esas personas se encuentran ahora en los libros de historia del inframundo... Todas las cosas que se saben de tus padres no son del todo buenas en el inframundo actual."

"Lo se..." La interrumpió Issei. "Mis padres hacían honor a sus puestos... Pero, después de la muerte de los viejos Maous, ellos decidieron que no valía la pena continuar peleando. Así que se retiraron del campo de batalla hasta un lugar en donde no los conocían... Querían tener la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz... De tener una familia." Dijo apretando su puño.

"Cuando yo nací, se desato un poder inexplicable que casi mata a mis padres, así que mi padre decidió sellar mis poderes, dejándolos sin poderes a los dos... Esa fue la razón por la que mi magia era tan inconstante, hasta hace solo unas semanas que se libero en la batalla contra Raiser... En fin, viví con mis padres en el inframundo hasta que tenia tres años, fue entonces que una noche... Unos sujetos que tenían rencor contra mis padres descubrieron su identidad... Con mis padres sin sus poderes, la muerte de los tres iba a ser inminente..."

"Ise..." Susurro Rias con una expresión de preocupación al conocer el pasado de su Issei.

"Así que, para hacernos un poco de tiempo, mi padre distrajo a los que quemaban la casa para que mi madre pudiera escapar conmigo en sus brazos... Pero de todas formas nos encontrarían, así que tanto mi padre como mi madre depositaron una parte de su alma en mi... Y mi madre, con el poco poder que le quedaba me envió aquí... Al mundo de los humanos."

Personas como Asia, Saji y otros habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas debido al duró pasado que Issei tuvo que soportar.

"Cuando llegue a este mundo, los Hyoudou... Mis padres aquí en la tierra, me encontraron y me criaron como su hijo hasta los siete años... Pensaba que éramos una familia normal, hasta que un día... Mientras regresaba de la escuela, tres demonios habían encontrado a mis padres, al parecer me estaban buscando por mi Boosted Gear, así que mis padres no le contaron nada... El que era el líder desapareció y dejo a los otros dos para que se encargaran de mis padres... Yo... No pude hacer nada... Murieron cruelmente frente a mis ojos, siendo yo sólo un niño..." Les dijo Issei viendo al suelo con una triste expresión.

Para este punto, varias de las personas ya habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas por lo triste de la historia.

"Luego de eso... No recuerdo exactamente lo que paso, solo se que fue ahí cuando libere la Boosted Gear, pero mi cuerpo era demasiado débil para soportarlo, iba a morir de no ser por Sirzechs-sama que me encontró debajo de las ruinas de lo que solía ser mi casa... El me llevo de regreso al inframundo, pero durante muchas veces salia con Tannin-ossan a otros lugares... En esos viajes fue que conocí al gobernador Azazel, que se intereso en mi Boosted Gear, y me presentó a Vali, que es el actual Hakuryuukou... También conocí a algunos lideres de los ángeles caídos... Como Shemhaza y Barakíel." Dijo esto viendo a Akeno, que hizo una triste expresión.

"Vivo cada día, con la esperanza de encontrar algo acerca de las personas que mataron a mis padres en el inframundo, y del demonio que ordeno la muerte de mis padres aquí en la tierra... Es el peso que cargo sobre mis hombros a diario." Dijo Issei con una expresión melancólica. "Perdón por mantener esto en secreto... Y entenderé a la perfección que algunos desconfíen de mi, o incluso me odien por lo que hicieron mis padres... De hecho, se que los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama no permanecerán callados... Pero no pienso avergonzarme de mis padres, porque sin ellos yo no estaría aquí ahora... Así que, eso es todo."

Un silencio sepulcral domino en la sala del club, eso fue hasta que Rias se levanto de su asiento, camino lentamente hasta llegar frente a Issei, y mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de su rostro, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Issei frotándola suavemente.

"Como tu me dijiste hace tiempo... No me importa de donde vengas... Nos gusta Ise por la persona que es, y se que eso no va a cambiar solo porque seas hijo de alguien, siempre seras Ise para nosotros." Dijo Rias con una suave sonrisa.

Issei vio sorprendido como todos asentían ante las palabras de la pelirroja, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Tsubaki, Sona y todos los demás le dedicaron una sonrisa a Issei.

"Todos... Gracias." Les dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno damas y caballeros, con este episodio doy por finalizada la saga de la espada sagrada, espero haberlo adaptado a forma en que todos lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones al respecto, así puedo ver en que estoy bien. Como siempre les dejo el harem de Issei para que lo recuerden:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare A.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Koneko T.**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Para el próximo episodio, tengo preparado un relleno que espero que disfruten, y al final del capitulo, dara inicio una saga completamente mía, que estará sucediendo conjunto a la saga original de los acuerdos de paz entre las tres grandes facciones. Grandes apariciones y momentos epicos se verán en esta saga, solo esperenlo, no olviden seguirme en facebook como** _ **By:novablood**_ **para estar en contacto, y los vere en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	15. Tierno momento, antes del suspenso

_Tierno momento, antes del suspenso._

Bien mis queridos siervos... Nuestro deber sera limpiar la piscina de la escuela." Dijo Rias. "En compensación por la ayuda en el incidente con Kokabiel, ayudaremos al consejo limpiado la piscina, y a cambio, podremos usarla antes que nadie."

"¡Bien!" Dijeron todos.

Issei y Kiba fueron a ponerse un poco de ropa cómoda al vestidor de chicos, simplemente era una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de ejercicio.

"Issei-kun." Dijo Kiba llamando la atención del castaño. "Te quiero prometer, que así como tu me ayudaste a mi, yo también te ayudare si tienes problemas, también te ayudare para encontrar al demonio que estas buscando... No podría considerarme un caballero de Gremory si no devuelvo el favor a un compañero." Dijo seriamente.

"Aunque eso es algo que deberías decirle a una chica..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa un poco incomoda. "Agradecería mucho tu apoyo... Somos compañeros, los chicos Gremory deben estar unidos." Dijo chocando puños con el rubio.

Todos se reunieron en la piscina, para hacer mas rápido el proceso, Issei se encargó de desaparecer el agua sucia con sus poderes oscuros en un santiamén.

Luego, todos agarraron un cepillo y comenzaron a limpiar la suciedad de la piscina mientras Koneko regaba con agua. Pasaron así durante un par de minutos, sin que se pudiera evitar que Issei hiciera un par de bromas con el agua y mojara algunas veces a las chicas.

Cuando las piscina se encontraba completamente limpia, Akeno se encargo de volver a llenarla rápidamente con sus poderes. Todos los miembros del club se habían puesto su traje de baño.

Issei le estaba enseñando a Koneko a nadar, primero le mostró la forma en la que se debe flotar, para luego pasar al movimiento de brazada y patada. Koneko no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa ya que estaba bastante cerca del abdomen desnudo y bien formado de su senpai.

Luego de que Koneko había entendido lo básico, Issei la dejo practicando por si misma en la piscina mientras el salia para descansar un poco.

"Ise..." Dijo Rias con voz seductora. "¿Que te parece mi traje de baño?" Pregunto la pelirroja mientras hacia una pose.

"Es hermoso... Se ve bien en ti." Le respondió Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ara, buchou, estabas emocionada por mostrarle tu traje de baño a Issei-kun, ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Akeno llegando detrás de Rias. "Issei-kun, mi traje de baño lo escogí exclusivamente por ti, ¿Que te parece?" Preguntó Akeno con una voz erótica mientras sostenía sus pechos.

"Te ves hermosa, Akeno-san... Resalta bien tu físico." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Rias hizo un pequeño puchero antes de que se le ocurrió una idea, saco una botella de aceite para la piel, puso una toalla y se acostó.

"Ise... ¿Te gustaría ponerme un poco de aceite en el cuerpo?" Pregunto Rias con una voz mas seductora.

Issei entendió rápidamente de lo que se trataba ese arrebato, pero decidió seguirles el juego por un rato. Asintió a las palabras de Rias y delicadamente comenzó a untar aceite en la espalda de la pelirroja.

"Issei-kun.. ¿Que tal si también pones aceite, pero en mis pechos?" Dijo Akeno abrazando a Issei por detrás. Pero lo que resulto más estimulante para Issei, era que Akeno no tenia nada puesto en sus pechos. Lo que permitió que el castaño pudiera sentir directamente los pezones de la chica.

"No es justo, todavía no ha terminado de ponerme a mi, y también le iba a pedir que lo hiciera en mis pechos." Dijo Rias poniéndose de pie.

"Ara-ara... Rias, no debes acaparar para ti sola a Issei-kun... Ustedes ya lo hicieron, así que quiero tener un poco de el también." Dijo Akeno poniéndose de pie.

"P-Pero... Tienes que esperar tu turno." Dijo Rias con un rubor recordando cuando ella e Issei lo hicieron.

"Ufufu... Creo que ya es mi turno." Dijo Akeno con una sombría sonrisa mientras las rayos se desprendían de su cuerpo.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Le dijo Rias liberando su aura de destrucción.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que las dos chicas comenzaran una pelea de poderes, Issei solo podía reír al ver la pelea de las chicas mientras se ocultaba de los ataques.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Xenovia llegando frente a el.

"¿Xenovia? ¿Ese traje de baño?" Dijo Issei viendo el traje de baño de Xenovia.

"Ah, me tarde un poco en vestirme porque era mi primera vez... Mientras estaba en la iglesia nunca estuve interesada en este tipo de actividades."

"Ya veo... Pero de cualquier forma, se ve muy bien en ti, te vez muy bonita." Le dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

"Ahhh... Gracias." Dijo Xenovia apartando un poco la mirada. "Por cierto Hyoudou Issei, hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

"Con Ise esta bien, recuerda que ahora somos parte del mismo equipo." Le dijo el castaño. "¿Que es lo que sucede?"

"Entonces Ise." Dijo Xenovia. "¿Tendrías bebes conmigo?"

"¿P-Perdón?"

"¿Si tendrías bebes conmigo?" Le repitió Xenovia. "Hable con Rias-buchou al respecto, ahora que todo lo que creía se derrumbo, me sugirió que buscara un nuevo sueño, una nueva meta."

"Y elegiste tener bebes..." Dijo Issei.

"Si, quise una meta más femenina, y después de ver tu poder en la batalla con Kokabiel, además de tu personalidad... Eso te hace mi perfecta definición de esposo." Dijo Xenovia quitándose el sostén. "No tengo experiencia en esto, así que lo dejó todo en tus manos." Le dijo mientras se colocaba encima de Issei.

"X-Xenovia..." Murmuro Issei mientras sus labios se conectaron con los de la peliazul. Como era de esperarse, el beso fue un poco torpe debido a la falta de experiencia de Xenovia, pero eso no evito que ambos lo disfrutarán.

"Ahora, vamos a hacer bebes." Dijo Xenovia.

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" Dijo Rias al encontrar a los dos.

"Ara-ara... Eso es injusto Xenovia-chan." Dijo Akeno.

* * *

 **Por la tarde.**

"Gracias por su colaboración el día de ahora." Dijo Rias desde su asiento a todos los demás. "Ya es hora, vamos a retirarnos."

"¡Hai, buchou!" Respondieron todos.

Cuando ya estaban por salir, todos notaron como Issei se sostuvo con dolor su brazo izquierdo, que comenzó a palpitar y tornarse de color negro.

"Ara-ara... Supongo que ha pasado un rato desde la ultima vez que extraje el poder de Issei-kun." Dijo Akeno. "Rias, ¿Podría llevarme a Issei-kun a mi casa para ayudarlo con su problema? Además, hay algo más que quiero hacer con el."

"Tch... No hay de otra, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Rias con una expresión de pesar. "Esta bien... Ise, se amable." Le dijo a Issei sonriendo.

"Ufufu, bien Issei-kun... Vamos a mi casa." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y un rubor.

"H-Hai..." Dijo Issei.

Akeno se llevo a Issei hasta su casa, que se encontraba en una especie de santuario subiendo múltiples gradas. Issei entro un poco apenado a la casa de la chica. Akeno salio de su habitación vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa. Issei se había quitado su camiseta para el ritual.

"Entonces Issei-kun... Comencemos."

Akeno se arrodillo frente a Issei y metió el dedo índice en su boca, Issei podía sentir como Akeno usaba su lengua para hacer mas estimulante la acción, lo que provoco algunos espasmos en Issei.

Akeno, al ver la reacción de Issei, comenzó a hacer ruidos eróticos mientras sacaba su lengua para lamer los costados del dedo de Issei, luego, comenzó a chupar mas lentamente el dedo del castaño.

Issei podía ver el rastro erótico de saliva que Akeno dejaba en su dedo, era algo realmente erótico que sacaba a volar la mente del castaño.

"Listo, con eso sera suficiente." Dijo Akeno mientras un poco de saliva salia de su boca.

"G-Gracias, Akeno-san." Dijo Issei con un rubor. "Por cierto... Akeno-san, he querido hablar contigo en privado." Dijo Issei con una expresión un poco seria.

"Puedo suponer que se trata de Barakiel." Dijo Akeno con una triste expresión.

"No exactamente... He hablado con Barakiel-san y me ha contado todo lo que sucedió, pero no estoy aquí para hablar a su favor." Dijo Issei llamando la atención de la chica. "De lo que quería hablar contigo era para disculparme por no decirte antes sobre eso... Trate de hacerlo algunas veces, pero siempre nos interrumpían, o no encontraba la forma de decírtelo, lamento haber esperado tanto." Se inclino Issei.

"Issei-kun... ¿Odias a los ángeles caídos?" Dijo Akeno poniéndose de pie, se bajo la camisa por la espalda para revelarle a Issei un ala de demonio y otra de ángel caído. "El odio por mis alas fue lo que me hizo reunirme con Rias después de lo que sucedió con mi madre." Dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a Issei. "Pero, eso dio lugar al nacimiento de una horrible criatura con alas sucias... Eso refleja la sucia sangre que llevo dentro de mi."

"Eso no es cierto Akeno-san." Dijo Issei.

"¡Si lo es! Issei-kun... Los ángeles caídos te dañaron a ti y a Asia-chan hace un tiempo... Y lo que es peor, no solo les quitaron la vida, sino que también trataron de destruir el pueblo... Es entendible que odies a los ángeles caídos, pueda que niegues odiarme porque he estado cerca de ti." Dijo Akeno con una triste expresión al borde de las lágrimas aun con sus ojos cerrados.

"Akeno-san, mirame." Dijo Issei.

Akeno abrió los ojos, solo para ver que Issei había sacado un ala de demonio y otra ala de dragón.

"Akeno-san... En comparación con mis alas, las tuyas son mas hermosas." Dijo Issei acercándose a Akeno y acariciando suavemente el ala de ángel caído que tenia. "Me preguntaste que si odiaba a los ángeles caídos por lo que me hicieron a mi o a Asia... ¿Entonces no tendría que odiar a los demonios por lo que le hicieron a mis padres?" Estas palabras provocaron que Akeno abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

"Akeno-san, no debes avergonzarte por lo que eres, seas mitad demonio, mitad ángel caído o lo que seas... Akeno-san es Akeno-san, y ella me gusta por la persona que es... La amable senpai que me encanta tanto." Dijo Issei. "Desearía tener las palabras adecuadas para expresarte lo que quiero decir... Supongo que soy un poco insensible."

"Esas... Fueron las palabras perfectas... Diciendo algo así, es imposible evitar que caiga a tus pies" Dijo Akeno derramando lágrimas mientras desaparecía sus alas. "Me tienes... Realmente me tienes."

Issei cayo al suelo cuando Akeno se arrojo a el en un abrazo, Issei sentía como las lágrimas de Akeno caían en su cuerpo, así que suavemente acaricio la cabeza de la chica con una sonrisa.

"Issei-kun... Yo también..." Dijo Akeno separándose un poco para ver a Issei. "Yo también me he enamorado de ti."

 **Alerta Lemmon**

"Akeno..." Issei sujeto el mentón de Akeno y la acerco a él dándole un tierno beso, Akeno cerro sus ojos y correspondió el beso felizmente mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de su rostro.

Una vez roto el beso por la falta de aire, Akeno le dio a Issei una hermosa sonrisa mientras comenzaba a quitarse su traje de sacerdotisa.

"Ise... Yo también, quiero sentir con mi cuerpo el amor de Ise." Dijo Akeno con voz seductora mientras terminaba de quedar completamente desnuda. "No te contengas y haz conmigo todo lo que quieras."

Akeno se coloco sobre Issei, el castaño no pudo evitar tomar uno de los pechos de Akeno con su mano mientras comenzaba a chupar el otro. Akeno sentía las suaves mordidas que Issei le daba en su pezón que ahora se encontraba completamente erecto.

Issei pellizcaba suavemente el otro pecho de Akeno, y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar suavemente el trasero de la pelinegra.

"Ufufu... Ise, puedo sentir algo duro golpeando mi estómago." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y un rubor.

"Yo... No puedo evitarlo... Eres muy hermosa... Akeno." Dijo Issei sin dejar de chupar los pechos de la chica.

"Esas son palabras muy hermosas, Ise." Dijo Akeno levantándose. "Dejame darte una recompensa por todo."

Akeno se coloco nuevamente sobre Issei, pero esta vez, se había colocado del lado contrario, dándole a Issei la vista perfecta de su trasero. Akeno despojo a Issei de sus pantalones y su bóxer, dejándola ver su miembro completamente erecto.

"E-Es increíble Ise." Dijo Akeno.

La chica envolvió sus pechos desnudos alrededor de la polla de Issei. El castaño podía sentir el calor de los pechos que estimulaban aun más su cuerpo. Akeno comenzó a mover sus pechos de arriba a abajo frotando el miembro de Issei.

"Ise, ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Como se sienten mis pechos?" Le pregunto Akeno comenzando a moverse mas rápido.

"Se siente... Increíble, Akeno-san... Tus pechos se sienten geniales." Dijo Issei satisfecho con lo Akeno estaba haciendo.

"Ufufu... Me alegra saberlo." Dijo Akeno.

Issei, al tener frente a el la vagina de Akeno que había comenzado a ponerse húmeda, puso sus dos manos en el trasero de la chica, y con su boca comenzó a saborear la entrada de Akeno, causando la sorpresa de la chica.

"Ise... Ise... Eso se siente... Tan bien..." Dijo Akeno entre jadeos sintiendo la lengua de Issei entrando y saboreando su entrada.

Issei apretaba con lujuria el trasero de Akeno, que realmente era muy firme y bien formado, eso combinado a estar saboreando el interior de Akeno, les dio a los dos un placer fuera de este mundo.

"Akeno... Yo..." Dijo Issei.

"Lo entiendo Ise." Dijo Akeno antes de detener sus movimientos y levantarse para ver a Issei. "Vamos a hacerlo, acabemos los dos siendo uno solo."

Akeno se arrodillo y tomo suavemente el miembro de Issei con su mano, lo alineo perfectamente con su entrada y fue haciéndose hacia abajo hasta que tenia la polla de Issei justo para entrar en ella.

"Akeno... Seamos uno." Dijo Issei tomando de las manos a Akeno, la chica deslizo el pene de Issei dentro de ella lentamente, sintiendo como rompía su himen en el proceso. Issei levanto su abdomen y se abrazo a Akeno para ayudarla a apaciguar el dolor. Akeno mordió el hombro de Issei debido a la sensación dolorosa y placentera que estaba teniendo.

"Ise... Ya estoy bien... Comencemos..." Dijo Akeno entre jadeos separándose de Issei.

"Dejame que te ayude un poco." Issei coloco sus dos manos en el trasero de Akeno, la apretó suavemente y la ayudo a comenzar a subir y bajar, pero luego sintió como todo se volvía mas húmedo.

"Ise... Ise..." Dijo Akeno con algunas lágrimas en su rostro y una expresión orgásmica. "Lo siento... Pero cuando agarraste mi trasero... No pude evitar..."

"Esta bien..." Le dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa. "No tienes que explicar nada... De hecho, fue algo muy tierno."

Akeno nuevamente volvió a comenzar a moverse de arriba a abajo lentamente, sintiendo como su interior apretaba por completo el eje de Issei.

"Ise... Puedo sentir... Como si fuera... A partirme en dos..." Dijo Akeno entre jadeos

"Akeno... Dentro de ti es tan apretado... Puedo sentir como tus pliegues me aprietan." Le dijo Issei.

Los dos jóvenes decidieron continuar acostados, con Akeno arriba de Issei, el castaño comenzó a tomar el control, apretando nuevamente el trasero de Akeno y comenzando a embestirla más rápido.

"Ahhh... Ise... Si continuas así... Vas a partirme..." Dijo Akeno con algunas lágrimas en su rostro. "Se siente... Tan bien..."

Issei comenzó a detenerse cuando sintió que las caderas de Akeno comenzaban a subir y bajar mas rápidamente, dándole el control a la chica.

"Akeno... Moviendo tus caderas de esa forma..." Dijo Issei completamente extasiado por lo bien que se sentía.

"No pudo... Mis caderas... No puedo detener... Mis caderas... Ise..." Dijo Akeno con su lenga de fuera por el completo éxtasis orgásmico que sentía.

Los movimientos comenzaron a volverse mas rápidos y mas fuertes manteniendo uniformidad durante varios minutos, Issei besaba a Akeno en la boca múltiples veces para silenciar gritos que provenían de la chica.

"Ise... No puedo más... Estoy a punto... De correrme." Dijo Akeno entre jadeos sintiendo como la polla de Issei se volvía más grande dentro de ella.

"Akeno... Yo también... Tus caderas... Están por hacerme que me corra." Dijo Issei.

"Entonces no hay que contenernos... Deja salir todo dentro de mi... Quiero que mi primera vez... Pueda sentir el semen de Ise en mi interior." Dijo Akeno con un rubor y una sonrisa. "Ise... Me corro... Me corro... ¡Me corro!"

"Akeno... Esta bien... ¡Toma toda mi corrida dentro de ti!" Dijo Issei.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron juntos a sus orgasmos, Issei sintió como los líquidos vaginales de Akeno bañaban completamente su miembro, mientras que Akeno sintió la corrida caliente de Issei en su interior.

"Puedo sentir... La semilla de Issei... Tan caliente en mi interior..." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba encima de Issei.

Issei le dio un suave abrazo abrazo a la chica, y comenzó a acariciar delicadamente el cabello haciendo que Akeno quedará completamente dormida encima de él

"Seria maleducado si la dejara y me fuera." Dijo Issei viendo a Akeno respirar tranquilamente sobre el. Con mucho cuidado, la llevo hasta su cuarto, la acostó en la cama y se acostó el junto a ella abrazándola desde atrás, quedando los dos completamente dormidos.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Akeno comenzó a despertar lentamente en su cuarto al sentir como el sol entraba por su ventana. Su tranquilidad se perturbó cuando sintió como dos brazos la tenían abrazada de la cintura.

Dirigido rápidamente su mirada hacia su captor, solo para hacer una suave sonrisa después de ver quien se trataba. Issei estaba dormido con una serena expresión mientras su cabello caía en su frente. Akeno no podía dejar de admitir que tener a Issei tan cerca de ella de esa forma solo lo hacia ver aun más atractivo de lo que ya era.

"Ise... Despierta Ise... Ya es de mañana." Dijo Akeno suavemente al castaño mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo frente a frente.

"Hmmmm... Solo unos minutos mas Akeno... Quiero seguir así un poco mas de tiempo." Dijo Issei suspirando y enterrando su rostro en los pechos de la chica, lo que provoco un rubor y un jadeo de parte de Akeno.

"Ufufu... Ise realmente tiene un fetiche por los pechos... Supongo que podemos estar así por unos minutos mas." Dijo Akeno abrazándose mas al castaño, aunque ella tampoco se quejaba realmente de compartir ese momento con su amado.

"Akeno..." Dijo Issei saliendo de sus pechos y robándole un beso a la chica, lo que realmente la tomo por sorpresa. "Yo también estoy enamorado de ti." Dijo Issei después de romper el beso.

"Ise... Gracias Ise... Te amo." Dijo Akeno abrazando a Issei.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que los chicos se levantaran, Akeno tenia dolores al caminar por sus actividades del día anterior, por lo que Issei la llevo al baño para que los dos tomaran una ducha juntos.

Al salir del baño, Issei se coloco solamente su pantalón y se fue a hacer el desayuno mientras Akeno se arreglaba completamente sin saber lo que Issei estaba haciendo. Cuando termino de vestirse salio de su cuarto. Solo para encontrar a Issei sin camisa en la cocina sirviendo el desayuno.

"Espero que no te moleste pero me tome la libertad de hacerte el desayuno." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Espero que te guste."

"Eh... Si, gracias Ise." Dijo Akeno con un rubor.

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a degustar del desayuno, Akeno elogio el sabor que tenia la comida de Issei, lo que el castaño agradeció profundamente.

Una vez terminada la comida, Issei termino de arreglarse a sí mismo y salio junto con Akeno en dirección de la escuela. Los dos caminaban tranquilamente hasta que escucharon un grito detrás de ellos.

"¡Ise!"

Los dos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Rias que los alcanzo a ambos y le dio a Issei un cariñoso abrazo que el castaño rápidamente correspondió.

"Ise, ¿¡Pudiste dormir bien!?" Dijo Rias con una expresión de dolor y preocupación. "Yo no dormí nada bien, tengo la enfermedad de 'si no duermo contigo, me muero' me sentí muy sola."

"Lo siento mucho, Rias es que yo..."

"El durmió muy bien junto conmigo." Dijo Akeno abrazando a Issei por detrás. "Después de todo lo que hicimos, ambos dormimos como nunca antes."

"No es justo... Primero Rias-san, ahora también Akeno-senpai se me adelanto." Dijo Raynare llegando junto con Asia y con Xenovia.

"Akeno... Lo siento, pero Ise y yo tuvimos un momento aun mejor cuando lo hicimos, fue algo que nadie entenderá." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Pues mientras Ise y yo lo hicimos, fue como si los dos fuéramos los únicos en este mundo, juntos sin que nadie nos separe."

"Oigan... Podrían dejar de hablar de esas cosas en publico." Suplico Issei con un rubor mientras las personas que pasaban se les quedaban viendo con nerviosismo.

Todos se fueron hasta la escuela, recibieron tranquilamente sus clases y se reunieron como siempre en el salón de clases.

"Ahora, quiero presentar formalmente a Amano Raynare como una miembro del club de la investigación oculta." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su adición después de su ayuda contra Kokabiel, Raynare también agradeció el apoyo de todos y se comprometió a colaborar en todo lo que pudiera para ayudar al club.

Mientras todos estaban felizmente celebrando, un circulo mágico apareció dentro de la habitación del club. Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Sirzechs y Ayaka junto con otros demonios vestidos con armadura y armas.

"Hyoudou Issei... Quedas oficialmente arrestado."

* * *

 **Bien, diganme quien se espero esta conclusión, y disfrutaron el segundo lemmon, este es el inicio de un nuevo arco que he decidido nombrar 'Bleizzer,el infierno de hielo' este arco sucederá en conjunto con el del tratado de paz de las tres grandes facciones, para que al final se vuelvan uno solo, como siempre les dejó el harem de Issei:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare A.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Koneko T.**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Como siempre les recuerdo que espero ansioso el leer sus reviews para tener inspiración y continuar escribiendo mis historia, siganme en facebook como By:novablood para estar al tanto de cualquier actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	16. ¿Voy a prision?

**Hola a todos, antes de comenzar el episodio, dejenme decirles que los apellidos de los demonios que aparecerán en este capítulo, son de casas de demonios que están activas en el mundo de DxD. Si no creen, entonces busquen en la wikia. Disfruten el episodio.**

* * *

 _¿Voy a prisión?_

"Onii-sama, ¡¿Que significa esto?!" Dijo Rias dando un paso al frente.

Todos se colocaron delante de Issei e hicieron posiciones de pelea, Kiba y Xenovia habían sacado sus espadas y los demás estaban listos para la batalla.

"Rias, esto es algo que fue solicitado por los lideres de las casas de demonios, los únicos que se opusieron fueron el clan Gremory, Sitri e incluso el Phoenix. Pero eran la minoría así que no hubo nada que pudiera hacer." Dijo Sirzechs con una expresión seria pero con pesar en su voz.

"Oigan todos, por favor no hagan esto." Dijo Issei pasando adelante sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros. "Escuchen, esto es algo que ya me esperaba que sucediera, era obvio que después de revelado el secreto de mi nacimiento, muchas personas tomarían acciones en mi contra. Me prepare para esto, así que ustedes también deben hacerlo."

Issei llego caminando tranquilamente y con una sonrisa hasta llegar frente a Sirzechs, puso sus manos en alto y cerro sus ojos.

"Sirzechs-sama, yo me entrego voluntariamente y sin mostrar resistencia alguna." Dijo Issei con un tono de voz sereno.

"Pero Ise." Dijo Rias con una expresión triste al igual que todos sus otros compañeros. "Esto no es justo... Tu no haz hecho nada."

"Rias... Voy a estar bien, le prometí que siempre estaría con usted, así que no importa lo que pase, encontrare la forma de regresar a su lado." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes que los demonios lo rodearan y lo esposaran de manos, pies, e incluso cuello.

"Ise, prometo hacer lo mejor para que te dejen libre, ¡Vas a estar bien, lo prometo!" Dijo Rias con una triste expresión al ver como se llevaban a Issei en un circulo de transporte.

"Gracias..." Se escuchó el ultimo susurro de Issei antes de desaparecer junto con todos los otros que habían llegado.

* * *

 **Dos días más tarde.**

"Hyoudou Issei... ¿Sabes por que te encuentras en este lugar?" Dijo un hombre de cabello café con lentes que se encontraba frente a un Issei que tenia una apariencia un poco lamentable.

"No señor... Pero si puedo adivinar... Tiene algo que ver con... Mis verdaderos padres..." Dijo Issei con una débil sonrisa.

"Hyoudou Issei, o como realmente se llama, Valefor-Zagan Issei. Usted es acusado por sospecha de alta traición hacia el gobierno actual por mantener en secreto que sus padres eran los generales más crueles y despiadados que apoyaban a los anteriores Maous." Dijo el hombre hacia todas las personas presentes.

Issei pudo identificar a los cuatro Maous actuales, también se encontraban presentes algunos de los lideres de grandes casas de demonios.

"Señor... Yo no tenia conocimiento de ese secreto hasta hace solo unos días... Como ya le explique, mis padres fueron los que se comunicaron conmigo y me explicaron todo." Dijo Issei.

"Yo puedo dar razón a eso." Dijo Sirzechs poniéndose de pie. "Verán, junto con Ajuka descubrimos que Issei-kun portaba desde su infancia un sello restrictivo de poder, y cuando se libero, no fue de extrañar que también lo hicieran las almas de sus padres. Recuerden que el clan Valefor eran famosos por su excelente habilidad en sellos mágicos."

"Lo que dice Sirzechs es correcto, no es de extrañar que sus padres pudieran sellar también parte de su alma en el cuerpo de Issei-kun para comunicarse." Dijo Ajuka tomando la palabra.

"Además, Ise-tan es un buen chico... Estoy mas que segura que no podría traicionar nuestra confianza nunca, nunca, nunca." Dijo Serafall poniéndose de pie también.

"Entiendo que su apoyo por el acusado tiene sus debidas justificaciones, pero también hay pruebas de que el chico podría estar planeando la probable destrucción del gobierno actual. Hace unos meses tuvo el valor de enfrentarse por si mismo a un grupo de ángeles caídos, lo que pudo haber provocado una nueva guerra, luego, fue el causante de que la unión de dos demonios de sangre pura no pudiera completarse, lo que a futuro podría afectar el balance de los demonios. Y hace poco, nuevamente volvió a enfrentarse a uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos."

Muchas personas comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo que les decía el hombre, realmente también tenia buenos puntos que hacían ver a Issei como un posible traidor.

"Todas esas acciones también pudieron tener su justificación, pero la consecuencia también es importante." Dijo el hombre.

"Bien... Después de escuchar los argumentos de todos, yo he tomado una decisión." Dijo una mujer de cabello rosado, vestida con una túnica negra, ojos cafés cubiertos por lentes de lectura.

"Hyoudou Issei, al verificar todo lo antes dicho. Tengo razones para encerrarte por siempre, pero también hay una gran probabilidad de que seas inocente... No es justo que encerremos a un hijo inocente por los errores de los padres, pero tampoco puedo dejarte libre fácilmente, por lo que llegue a una conclusión... Tu debes demostrar tu lealtad hacia el actual gobierno."

"¿Demostrar mi lealtad? ¿Como se supone que voy a hacer hacer eso?" Pregunto Issei respetuosamente.

"Pues es simple... Vas a ir a prisión."

"¿D-Disculpe?"

* * *

 **Dos días mas tarde.**

Issei se encontraba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto del inframundo, era una especie de campo lleno de miles de kilómetros y kilómetros de nieve. Issei entro por la puerta de un edificio hecho de piedra siendo escoltado por unos guardias hasta que llego a una especie de habitación. Dentro, se encontraba un hombre fornido, cabello azul, vestido con una boina negra, una capa azul y tenia un cigarro en su boca.

"Entonces... Tu eres mi nuevo prisionero..." Dijo el hombre terminando de fumar su cigarro. "Bienvenido a Bleizzer, la prisión del inframundo hecha para los peores demonios de la historia, la mayoría de los que se encuentran aquí, son debido a sus acciones en la ultima gran guerra."

El hombre reviso en su escritorio en donde volvió a sacar otro cigarro que encendió con su poder mágico y se sentó frente a Issei.

"Yo soy el alcaide de esta prisión, así que dejame explicarte como son las cosas aquí chico... En este lugar no hay guardias, no hay reglas... Se trata de la supervivencia del más apto, este lugar es especial, hay una gran barrera en todo alrededor que te destruirá si tratas de escapar volando, y si quieres escapar de otro modo, pues no podrás hacerlo, ya que tienes que recorrer varios kilómetros por la nieve. En este lugar también hay varios tipos de monstruos que les encanta comer demonios, y para darle un broche de oro... Este lugar tiene un mecanismo especial que anula completamente tus poderes por la noche, y solo se activan cuando sale el sol." Dijo el hombre con una sádica sonrisa. "Disfruta tu eternidad aquí mocoso."

Issei fue llevado por los guardias fuera de la habitación, lo empujaron y lo hicieron caer en la nieve, cuando volvió a ver, el edificio había desaparecido completamente sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando a Issei solo en medio de un paisaje lleno de nieve y nieve alrededor.

"Haaaa... Bien, ya estoy aquí." Suspiro Issei recordando el plan que se había hecho hace solo unos días.

 **Flashback.**

"¿D-Disculpe? ¿No es eso lo mismo que haber sido declarado culpable?" Pregunto Issei a la mujer.

"No exactamente, veras... Tienes dos opciones, hay una prisión en el inframundo en la que se cree, están planeando un golpe de estado y fuerzas poderosas se están reuniendo para llevarlo a cabo, teníamos una especie de infiltrado, pero hace dos semanas dejamos de recibir información de él... Tu misión seria averiguar todo sobre ese posible golpe de estado e informarnos acerca de lo que averigues." Le dijo la mujer en tono serio.

"Y... ¿Cual sería mi otra opción?" Pregunto Issei por curiosidad.

"Pues, tu otra opción seria ir a una prisión ordinaria y pasar ahí los próximos 3000 años." Dijo la mujer en tono estricto. "Así que... ¿Que es lo que decides?"

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Ahora... ¿Como se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien en este lugar? Aquí parece estar completamente desolado."

[No te descuides en ningún momento compañero, si las personas de aquí realmente planean un golpe estado, eso quiere decir que deben haber seres con poderes comparables a los de los Maous.]

"Entiendo Ddraig, por ahora voy a recorrer el lugar para ver que es lo que encuentro."

Issei comenzó a caminar entre la nieve, mientras lo hacia, pudo sentir como algo de un gran tamaño se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, se detuvo y comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, no había nada en frente, detrás, a su izquierda, a su derecha y ni arriba de el, por lo que solo le quedaba un lugar.

"¡Abajo!" Dijo Issei. Pero fue tarde, el suelo debajo de el comenzó a quebrarse y una criatura de gran longitud con gran numero de dientes salio para tratar de comerse al castaño.

"¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?!" Exclamo Issei dando un gran salto para evitar ser devorado por esa colosal bestia.

[Es un gusano del inframundo, una criatura ancestral que disfruta comer todo lo que se mueva, y probablemente hayan más como este por aquí.]

"Bueno... Entonces, no van a sufrir... ¡Si uno desaparece!" El gusano nuevamente trato de comerse a Issei, pero el castaño uso sus alas para dar una voltereta en el aire, quedando arriba del gusano y dándole una poderosa patada que hizo que la bestia se estrellara contra el suelo.

La criatura se sacudió antes de nuevamente enterrarse en la tierra, Issei sabia que no lo hacía para escapar, por lo que activo su modo oscuro completo, pudo sentir como la tierra comenzaba a temblar preparándolo para la llegada del gusano.

Cuando la criatura salio del suelo, Issei formo una pequeña esfera de oscuridad en la palma de su mano derecha y la arrojo hacia la boca del gusano. Repentinamente, la bestia comenzó a retorcerse violentamente, hasta que múltiples vigas de oscuridad atravesaron su cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera.

"Ahora... Dejame liberarte de tu dolor." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria acercándose a la bestia.

Issei coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza del gusano, solamente para liberar un potente rayo de oscuridad que consumió el cuerpo completo de la bestia para poco después no dejar ni un sólo rastro del gusano.

"Ahora... ¿Les ha complacido este espectáculo?" Dijo Issei seriamente viendo al horizonte. "¿Van a seguir ocultándose o tendré que hacerlos salir?"

Una ventisca se formo a unos metros de Issei, solo para dejar a tres hombres, el de en medio dio un par de pasos adelante y luego se detuvo frente a Issei.

"Eres fuerte mocoso, los últimos prisioneros que han venido son devorados fácilmente por el gusano." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Rowen Alloces, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

"Yo, soy Valefor-Zagan Issei."

"¡¿D-Dijiste V-Valefor -Z-Zagan, como los generales Christoph y Seirin?!" Dijo Rowen sorprendido al igual que las otras dos personas de atrás.

"Si, ellos dos son mis padres." Dijo Issei seriamente aumentando su presión mágica.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Celebro Rowen. "¡El jefe va a estar feliz de saber que alguien como tu existe! ¡Vamos, te llevaremos con el antes de que caiga la noche!"

Issei comenzó a ser llevado por Rowen hacia un lugar desconocido, caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que una gran tormenta de nieve comenzó a rodearlo.

"¡¿Oi, adonde me llevan?!" Dijo Issei.

"¡A nuestra base, si fuera fácil llegar, los inútiles de los guardias ya nos habrían descubierto!" Le respondió Rowen.

La tormenta comenzó a hacerse mas cruda y parecía que cada vez había menos visibilidad, pero luego de algunos pasos mas, la tormenta se detuvo sin dejar rastro alguno, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

"Este mecanismo de camuflaje fue creado por la mano derecha del jefe, nadie lo ha visto nunca, al menos no su rostro ya que siempre esta bien cubierto, pero se dice que es mas fuerte que nadie, y que es el as bajo la manga del jefe." Le explico Rowen.

Issei vio como en el lugar habían múltiples demonios de distintas apariencias, también había una especie de torre de al menos quince pisos, también había una especie de hangar de gran tamaño un poco mas alejado.

"¿Como han logrado construir todo esto sin que el alcaide o los guardias se den cuenta?" Preguntó Issei asombrado.

"Es por el mismo mecanismo de camuflaje, el alcaide solo quiere que nadie salga, pero no le importa lo que suceda adentro, además, aquí solo están un cierto numero de reos. Los demás están afuera tratando de sobrevivir, o ya murieron a causa de las bestias salvajes." Le explico Rowen mientras lo guiaba hacia la torre.

Al llegar, solamente ingresaron Issei y Rowen, las otros dos se quedaron abajo, Issei fue subiendo las escaleras detrás de Rowen.

"Hemos estado planeando esto desde que llegamos, muchos han estado aquí desde hace mas de 100 años, así que dime, ¿Cual es la edad del hijo de los dos grandes generales?" Preguntó Rowen.

"Tengo 17, pero no pude conocer a mis padres ya que personas que estaban en contra de los viejos Maous los mataron."

"Ya veo... Lamento escuchar eso, pero debes estar orgulloso de tus padres, ellos fueron los mejores, así que 17 eso te haría el menor de todos aquí." Dijo Rowen. "¿Y porque te encerraron?"

"Pues descubrieron quienes eran mis padres, y al parecer eso no les agrado mucho a los altos mandos." Dijo Issei.

"El gobierno actual... Es una completa mierda, hacerle algo así solo por tus padres... Pero su tiranía terminara pronto." Susurro Rowen con cierta ira en su voz.

Los dos continuaron con mínimas conversaciones hasta llegar al ultimo piso de la torre, Issei sintió como una presión fría llenaba el ambiente, pero hizo lo posible por ignorarla. Salieron de las escalares para llegar a un pasillo con dos puertas, una puerta normal que estaba por la derecha y un portón grande que estaba en frente.

"La puerta de la derecha es la habitación del segundo al mando, esta estrictamente prohibido entrar ahí, son las reglas." Dijo Rowen. "La puerta de enfrente es la habitación del jefe, ahí podemos entrar solo los que somos de rango alto, así que estoy autorizado para venir." Le dijo con orgullo.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del líder, Rowen tocó la puerta de forma extraña, como si fuera una especie de código de entrada, porque algunos segundos después de tocar, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, dando la entrada para que pasen.

La sala estaba excelentemente equipada, tenia una gran computadora, televisión, sillones, entre otras cosas.

"Rowen... ¿Puedo saber que estas haciendo aquí?" Se escuchó una voz que venia de una silla que estaba viendo hacia la computadora.

"Karnarel-sama, disculpe que venga a molestarle, pero esto es muy importante." Le dijo Rowen en tono respetuoso. "Señor, se alegrara al saber que el joven aquí a mi lado, es hijo ni mas ni menos que de los dos grandes generales de la guerra."

El hombre dio la vuelta a su silla rápidamente con una expresión de sorpresa. Tenia el cabello rojo, aunque no tanto como los de la familia Gremory, lo tenia peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran verdes, tenia tatuajes en sus brazos y una presencia imponente.

Karnarel se puso de pie y fue caminando hasta donde Issei, lo examino durante unos segundos, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso.

"Chico, ¿Que significa tu apariencia?" Le pregunto Karnarel.

"Esto..." Dijo Issei viéndose a sí mismo antes de darse cuenta de que aun estaba en su modo oscuro. "Es mi modo oscuro, en esta forma puedo usar a totalidad mi poder de la oscuridad heredado por mi padre." Le respondió antes de desactivar su modo oscuro. "Esta es mi verdadera apariencia.

Karnarel lo vio con una expresión severa antes de hacer una gran sonrisa y apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Issei.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Jamas me imagine que Christoph y Seirin sobrevivieran a la guerra, y lo que es mas sorprendente es que se enamorarán y tuvieran un hijo... ¿Dime, aun están vivos? ¿Que edad tienes? ¿Porque estas aquí?" Le preguntó emocionado.

"Karnarel-sama, ¿No cree que esta abrumando al chico con tantas preguntas?" Le dijo Rowen con una sonrisa. "Debería dejarlo descansar un poco, ya que el fue capaz de derrotar a uno de los gusanos el sólo."

"Tienes razón Rowen." Le dijo Karnarel con una expresión serena. "Gracias por tu ayuda, continua con el buen trabajo en la entrada de la prisión, yo me ocupare de el."

"Entendido señor." Dijo Rowen antes de retirarse.

"Bien, dejame darte la bienvenida a nuestra base de operaciones." Dijo empujando a Issei dentro de su habitación. "Dejame que me presente formalmente, así se despejaran las dudas."

"Mi nombre es Karnarel Asmodeus, descendiente del Maou Asmodeus original, al que tu madre solía servir fielmente."

Issei ya tenia conocimiento acerca de esta información, pero disimulo sorpresa para evitar caer en sospechas.

"Conocí a tus padres durante la guerra, lo que quiere decir que tengo más de cien años de vida, si te soy sincero, jamas pensé que tu madre se enamoraría de tu padre ya que recuerdo que aunque los dos servían a los Maous, tu madre odiaba a tu padre, pero bueno, nunca sabes que esperar de la vida." Le dijo Karnarel. "Y, ¿Que hay de ti?"

"Yo, soy Valefor-Zagan Issei, tengo 17 años, viví con mis padres hasta los 3 años, luego unos demonios que tenían rencor contra ellos los mataron, antes de morir mi madre envió a otro lugar del inframundo y permanecí solo el resto de mi vida, hasta que hace unos días me capturaron y averiguaron quienes eran mis padres, me acusaron de alta traición y me enviaron aquí." Mintió Issei.

"Ya veo... Lamento mucho escuchar lo de tus padres, eran personas admirables, pero todo es culpa del actual gobierno... Yo también fui encerrado aquí porque creían que continuaría causando problemas, aunque no tenia planeado nada de eso... Pero ahora, lo único que quiero es reformar el actual gobierno sucio que esta ahora." Dijo con una expresión seria. "Encerrarnos solo por nuestra descendencia, creo que también puedes entender mi cólera por eso." Dijo viendo a Issei.

Issei solamente asintió a las palabras de Karnarel, sabia que tenia que ganarse la confianza del líder para completar su misión, así que lo haría lo mejor que pudiera.

"Sabes, me serviría tener a alguien como tu en mis filas, puedo sentir el poder que viene dentro de ti, es algo que solo le he visto a pocas personas, y se que contigo nuestra victoria sera mas que segura." Dijo levantando su mano a Issei. "¿Que dices? ¿Te unirás a mi así como tus padres lo hicieron con mi ancestro?"

"Yo... Aceptó." Dijo Issei estrechando la mano de Karnarel.

"Excelente, ahora con nosotros tres, nada podrá detenernos." Dijo levantando su puño. "¡Seremos invencibles!"

Issei estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería con tres hasta que sintió como la presión del ambiente comenzó a cambiar, luego sintió como una nueva presencia entro en la habitación.

"Issei, dejame presentarte a mi segundo al mando y ahora también tu compañero..." Dijo viendo hacia la persona que acaba de aparecer. "El es Rayfi Lucifugus, el as en mis filas, aunque ahora contigo ya tengo dos as." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei examino al sujeto que acababa de aparecer, estaba cubierto con una gabardina para el frío que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, tenia la mayor parte de la cabeza y el rostro envuelto con una venda dejando al descubierto nada mas que sus ojos celestes.

"Disculpa el anonimato, el no habla mucho desde que lo conocí hace muchos años, llego aquí después que yo y juntos hemos estado planeando esto... El es responsable del sistema de camuflaje que oculta este lugar." Dijo Karnarel.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Valefor-Zagan Issei." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa tratando de estrechar su mano, pero el sujeto simplemente se aparto. Issei no le agrado mucho eso pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Karnarel-san... ¿Puedo preguntar como pudieron construir todo esto?" Dijo Issei con una expresión de duda.

"Oh, bueno, a lo largo de los años, uno de los guardias de esta prisión se nos ha unido para derrocar a los Maou, nos ayuda con transporte mágico de los materiales y otras cosas sin que el alcaide se de cuenta." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora Issei, dejame que te lleve a tu habitación, mañana te voy a explicar todo nuestro plan a detalle." Dijo Karnarel llevándose a Issei.

Los dos bajaron hasta el piso anterior al de Karnarel, ahí habían varias puertas, Karnarel llevo a Issei hasta la ultima del lado derecho, la abrió con una pequeña llave que traía y luego se la entrego a Issei.

"Esta es tu habitación." Dijo mostrándole un pequeño cuarto con solo una cama, un baño, una refrigeradora, entre otras cosas. "Disculpa que sea algo humilde, pero no esperaba que alguien como tu apareciera. Pero no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, descansa un poco ya que en la noche todos perdemos nuestros poderes. Mañana te daré un recorrido, nos vemos hasta entonces." Dijo dejando a Issei en su habitación.

Issei se acomodo un poco en la cama, por mucho que lo tratara de negar, se sentía bastante cansado después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, se frotó el cuello, y comenzó a pensar en sus amigos, sabia bien que todos estarían preocupados por el, así que tenia que encontrar la forma de salir lo mas rápido que pudiera de ahí.

Mientras se encontraba sentado en su cama pensando, la temperatura del lugar comenzó a bajar exageradamente, Issei podía ver su respiración debido al frío que estaba haciendo, repentinamente, todo en su cuarto y a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse. Issei se puso de pie para evitar ser congelado también.

Cuando se dio cuenta, todo su cuarto estaba completamente congelado y cubierto de hielo, Issei vio como una figura humanoide comenzó a formarse del hielo en el suelo de su cuarto. La figura termino por convertirse en Rayfi que estaba liberando grandes intenciones hostiles hacia Issei, pero mantuvo su distancia.

Una nube de nieve apareció al lado de Rayfi, esa nube comenzó a formar letras que se alinearon para formar una oración que decía 'Si tratas de hacer algo extraño, voy a congelarte por el resto de la eternidad'. Issei tomo esto como una amenaza, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Rayfi desapareció de la habitación, y con el también lo hizo todo el hielo dejando todo como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Ese sujeto... Es peligroso, y hay algo que me intriga de él." Se dijo Issei a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí acaba el episodio de esta semana, espero ansioso saber que les pareció este giro de los acontecimientos, grandes sorpresas vendrán en camino para esta saga, solo espero que me dejen sus reviews ya que eso es lo que me inspira a continuar escribiendo a pesar de todos los problemas que actualmente tengo. Como siempre les dejo el harem de nuestro prota:**

 **Rias G.**

 **Akeno H.**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Grayfia L.**

 **Tsubaki S.**

 **Xenovia Q.**

 **Raynare A.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Kuroka**

 **Koneko T.**

 **Irina S.**

 **Serafall L.**

 **Sona S.**

 **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)**

 **Yasaka**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel P.**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Isabela**

 **Xuelan**

 **Siris**

 **Seekvaira A.**

 **Ophis**

 **Tiamat**

 **Misaki K.**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **No olviden de seguirme en faceboook como By:novablood para estar en contacto, cuidense y como siempre, espero sus reviews.**

 **Novablood96**


	17. Conociendo a mi ¿Enemigo?

_Conociendo a mi... ¿enemigo?_

Issei despertó en su cuarto de la prisión, gracias a sus padres, había logrado infiltrarse fácilmente en la base donde se estaba organizando el golpe de estado. Pero ahora se sentía un poco desolado.

"Haaaa... Como extraño tanto las mañanas de mi casa." Suspiro el castaño.

[Bueno, después de despertar siempre acompañado de chicas desnudas que te abrazan y te dan besos indiscriminadamente, no es de extrañar que te sientas así.] Se burlo Ddraig.

"Solo esperó poder salir pronto de este lugar, una vez que descubra sus planes, tengo que encontrar la manera de detenerlos, y así poder salir de este lugar."

Issei salio de su cama y comenzó a arreglarse, se dio un baño y se vistió con una camiseta blanca, su chaqueta del colegio y su pantalón negro. Debido a que no se le había extraído el poder de dragón, su brazo estaba completamente oscuro, pero no era algo que le molestara.

El joven salio de su habitación tranquilamente, llego hasta las escaleras y subió hasta el piso de arriba, paso con precaución la habitación de Rayfi y llego hasta la de Karnarel, toco la puerta suavemente y segundos después, le fue abierta por el hombre.

"Buen día Issei, es bueno verte tan de mañana." Le dijo Karnarel. "Pasa adelante, se que debes estar ansioso por saber como destruiremos al gobierno, pero antes debemos comer un poco."

"Ah, si... Tienes razón." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Karnarel tenia comida servida en la mesa, invito a Issei a sentarse frente a el y los dos comieron su desayuno tranquilamente.

"Sabes Issei, hace poco, descubrimos a un espía del gobierno que trasladaba información de nuestros planes."

"¿En serio? ¿Que le sucedió?" Dijo Issei fingiendo sorpresa.

"Pues... Rayfi se encargó de él, digamos que ahora esta alimentando a las bestias de la prisión como paleta."

"Y-Ya veo..." Dijo Issei. _"Ese sujeto... Tengo que encargarme de el primero, sin un demonio poderoso, pueda que sea mas fácil detener sus planes."_

Una vez que los dos habían terminado de desayunar, Karnarel se fue con Issei a darle un recorrido por las instalaciones, le mostró los patios de entrenamiento, que eran los lugares en los que los demonio mas prometedores entrenaban para la batalla se encontraban.

Luego le enseño la parte mas importante de todo el lugar, el hangar.

"Aquí es donde los demonios mas débiles se desempeñan, dejame mostrarte el arma que cambiara nuestras vidas por siempre." Dijo Karnarel. Llevó a Issei dentro del hangar, y lo que vio lo dejo completamente sin aliento.

"¡Te presento mi arma de destrucción masiva! ¡El desertor!"

Se trataba de una inmensa nave, tenia cañones por todos lados, dos gigantescas alas con un par de propulsores cada una, también muchos otros artilugios de batalla. Varios demonios estaban trabajando en el.

"Este es mi orgullo, esto es por lo que he trabajado en mis años aquí... En solo unos días, podre llevar esto hasta la ciudad principal del inframundo, ahí desatare todo el poder destructivo del Desertor contra los Maous, lo único que nos detiene ahora es la barrera que cubre este lugar, pero pronto no sera problema."

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Issei.

"Nuestro infiltrado conseguirá abrir la barrera el tiempo suficiente como para que podamos salir de aquí, y eso sera en tres días." Dijo orgulloso. "Pronto nuestro plan, se volverá realidad."

Issei le mostró una sonrisa a Karnarel, sin embargo, por dentro estaba realmente preocupado, un arma así seria realmente capaz de destruir países enteros y planeaban usarlo para un golpe de estado, muchas vidas iban a perderse en el proceso.

Karnarel termino de darle el recorrido a Issei, luego el jefe se retiro nuevamente a su cuarto, dejando a Issei entrenando con los demonios mas fuertes en la zona de entrenamiento. Lo único que Issei decidió hacer fue entrenar en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, porque sí lucharía realmente contra estos sujetos, entonces sería mejor mantener el factor sorpresa que serian sus poderes.

Hubiese sido mas fácil actuar de noche, cuando sus poderes oscuros son mucho más fuertes, pero anoche comprobó que realmente los perdía cuando el sol se ocultaba. Por lo que tendría que actuar a la vista de todos.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Issei tomo un descanso fuera de la vista de todos, antes de hacer cualquier acción precipitada, lo mejor seria reportar todo lo que había descubierto a Shyla, la pelirosa que lo había mandado aquí.

Una vez que se aseguró de que nadie estuviese a su alrededor, activo un pequeño circulo de comunicación azul en su oído y espero a que se enlazara la comunicación, tardo algunos segundos hasta que finalmente el enlace fuera completado.

 _"¿Issei-kun? ¿Esta todo bien?"_ Pregunto Shyla desde el otro lado.

"Si, al menos por ahora... Hay malas noticias." Le dijo Issei en tono serio.

 _"¿Que sucede? ¿Te encontraste con nuestro espía? ¿Descubriste lo que esta pasando en ese lugar?"_ Le interrogo.

"No pude encontrar a su espía, el fue descubierto por uno de los lideres de este lugar, y fue ejecutado." Dijo Issei en tono sombrío.

 _"Ya veo... Lamentamos mucho la pérdida."_ Dijo con el mismo tono sombrío que el de Issei. _"Entonces, ¿A que se debe tu contacto?"_

"Lo tengo, he descubierto todo lo que planean y lo que usaran, se trata de..."

 _"¿Se trata de? ¿Issei-kun? ¡¿Issei-kun?! ¡¿ISSEI-KUN?!"_

El contacto fue abruptamente interrumpido por parte de Issei, cuyo cuerpo había sido enteramente congelado, dejando nada más la estatua de hielo del joven en medio de su reporte.

A unos metros de su cuerpo congelado, en la nieve, comenzó a formarse una silueta humanoide, que segundos después, paso a ser Rayfi, el segundo al mando de las operaciones de destrucción. El sujeto se acerco lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Issei.

Primero lo examino durante unos segundos, habiendo confirmado su sospecha de que Issei también era un infiltrado tratando de destruir sus planes, lo elevo en el aire con su magia, Rayfi saco sus alas y se fue volando a una baja altura junto con el cuerpo de Issei a varios kilómetros de distancia de su base, saliendo de su sistema de camuflaje y llevándolo hasta una especie de bosque de gran extensión.

Estando a un par de metros de altura, Rayfi le dio una ultima mirada al cuerpo de Issei, luego desactivo su magia de levitación para dejar caer el cuerpo de Issei al suelo, sin embargo, el cuerpo se mantuvo flotando frente a el.

 **"¿Realmente creías que me derrotarías tan fácilmente?"**

El hielo alrededor de Issei se rompió, dejando libre al joven que ahora de encontraba en su modo oscuro, con una seria expresión viendo a Rayfi con unas inmensas intenciones asesinas.

Rayfi trato de congelar nuevamente el cuerpo de Issei por completo, pero pocos segundos después de congelarlo, el hielo nuevamente se rompía dejando solamente a Issei.

"Eso no va a funcionar contra mi... Aunque no puedas verla, alrededor de mi cuerpo he formado una especie de armadura que evita que tu hielo congele mi conciencia, se me ocurrió ayer cuando congelaste mi cuarto, bonito detalle por cierto así que... ¡Déjame devolverte el favor!"

Issei imbuyó su puño derecho con su poder de la oscuridad y le envió un gran rayo a Rayfi, el cual creo una barrera de hielo para contrarrestarlo. Luego formo múltiples estacas y se las arrojo a Issei.

Issei formo una especie de portal oscuro en el que entraron las estacas, luego volvió a abrir un portal similar debajo de Rayfi, ahí salieron todas las estacas rasgando la gabardina del sujeto.

Rayfi se mostró bastante molesto con esto, repentinamente, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, las nubes se comenzaron a arremolinar y una poderosa tormenta de nieve comenzó a caer, esto le dio a Issei una visibilidad cero.

"Esta afectando la naturaleza... El también es un demonio de clase superior." Dijo Issei entre jadeos buscando a Rayfi que desapareció una vez que comenzó la tormenta.

Mientras Issei veía hacia todos lados, sintió como algo lo golpeo realmente fuerte en el abdomen, luego, lo mismo lo golpeo en el rostro y en la espalda. Issei buscaba desesperadamente en la nieve lo que sea que lo estaba golpeando, pero no podía realmente ver nada.

[Compañero, si esto sigue así, el podría matarte sin que te des cuenta, tienes que subir de nivel en este momento.]

"Lo se Ddraig, es hora de ponernos serios." Dijo Issei apareciendo su Boosted Gear. "Una vez que acabe con este sujeto, sera más fácil completar mi misión."

 **"Balance Breaker."**

[Welsh Dragon - Balance Breaker.]

En el cuerpo de Issei apareció su armadura, la cual ahora tenia unos tonos mas oscuros desde que se había añadido los poderes de la oscuridad.

"La nieve... Este clima es tu ventaja." Dijo Issei dentro de la armadura. "Pero, ¡Es tiempo de convertir esto a mi favor!"

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

 **[Black Dimension.]**

Issei alzo su mano derecha, de la cual comenzó a expandirse una esfera de oscuridad que fue creciendo y creciendo a un tamaño colosal, encerrando a Issei y a Rayfi, aislándolos de la nieve.

"Es mi turno de atacarte con visibilidad cero." Dijo Issei ocultándose en las sombras.

Rayfi comenzó a ver a todos lados para buscar a Issei, sin embargo, sintió como grandes garras lo rasguñaban en un costado de su abdomen. Luego sintió como múltiples puños comenzaban a golpearlo en el rostro, luego en el estomago, en la espalda y en muchas partes del cuerpo.

Rayfi se encontraba ahora jadeando del cansancio, pero aun así, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, cerro sus ojos, estabilizo su respiración y finalmente comenzó a formar un inmenso glaciar a su alrededor.

Cuando las sombras trataban de atacarlo, terminaban por congelarse y resquebrajarse con solo hacer contacto con el gran bloque de hielo, el cual comenzó a formar estacas de un tamaño aun mas grande del que eran originalmente, las envió volando hacia el campo oscuro para lograr encontrar alguna forma de escapar.

Luego, Rayfi comenzó a formar un torbellino de nieve a su alrededor, fue haciéndose más grande y más grande, provocando un gran bajón en la temperatura del lugar.

Aun oculto entre las sombras, Issei podía sentir el crudo frío que estaba provocando el torbellino, incluso su armadura estaba siendo escarchada por la temperatura. Cuando sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, decidió terminar con su Black Dimension, dejando salir a los dos nuevamente al aire libre.

"Vaya... Debo admitir que... Eres realmente muy fuerte..." Dijo Issei entre jadeos. "Pero... Tengo que terminar contigo pronto... Porque tengo un lugar al que debo regresar." Dijo Issei.

"Dragón rojo que dentro de mi te encuentras, soy el actual Sekiryuutei oscuro que ahora invoca tu verdadero poder."

"Toma de mi interior el poder de las tinieblas, formando así el nuevo carmesí azabache para destruir a tus enemigos y hundirlos en la absoluta oscuridad."

 **[Dragon Rage]**

La armadura de Issei paso a modo Rage, pero con la diferencia de que ahora, tenia alas de dragón color negras y azules, y en ellas habían dos orbes, uno de color verde y otro color negro.

Issei se traslado a una velocidad increíble detrás de Rayfi, ahí comenzó a golpearlo cuerpo a cuerpo con una gran precisión, pero Rayfi también lograba responder los golpes cuando formo bloques de hielo en sus puños para estar más parejo.

 **[Emperor Dragon Fist.]**

Issei golpeo a Rayfi con un masivo puñetazo con su poder dragón y de la oscuridad combinado, y gracias a sus nuevos contenedores de magia, su tiempo de carga se volvió mas corto.

Rayfi se estrello contra una montaña cerca del bosque, no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido por el poder que mostraba ese ultimo golpe, pero el también tenia su propia determinación, así que salio volando del cráter a gran velocidad y le dio a Issei un golpe devastador que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

"Increíble... Aun con mi armadura mejorada... Ese golpe logro atravesar mi defensa..." Dijo Issei jadeando mientras sentía como la sangre salia de su boca. "El definitivamente esta a un nivel completamente distinto de los demonios ordinarios... El esta al nivel de un Maou."

Rayfi comenzó a acomular una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco a su alrededor, incluso la nieve que caía del cielo se tornaba a su alrededor.

"Pensar que alguien tan fuerte existe aquí... Definitivamente tengo que terminar con el." Dijo Issei mientras extendía sus dos alas de dragón, los orbes en cada ala comenzaron a brillar intensamente, uno de color verde y el otro de color negro.

 **[Emperor Dragon Dark Devastation.]**

Issei envió un potente disparo de energía hacia Rayfi, el cual respondió con un rayo de hielo del mismo volumen de poder. Cuando los dos ataques hicieron contacto uno con el otro, desataron una devastadora explosión de poderes que consumió a los dos que los habían generado.

Los dos fueron arrojados hacia el suelo, a unos metros de distancia del otro, causando con su caída, un gran estruendo en el bosque.

Gracias a su armadura, que por cierto ahora estaba destruida de la parte de la cintura hacia arriba, Issei logro mantenerse consciente y no caer desmayado con el golpe, pero realmente estaba lastimado, estaba sangrando de la boca y nariz.

"Ddraig, ¿Todo esta bien?" Le preguntó a su compañero.

[Si, gracias a tus reservas de magia puedo reconstruir tu armadura, solo tomara unos segundos.]

Issei se levanto y salio del agujero que formo con su caída, poco después, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y su armadura se formo nuevamente, pero con la excepción de que no se puso su casco.

se fue caminando hasta el lugar en donde se había estrellado Rayfi, tardo unos segundos en recorrer todos los metros de distancian en los que había caído de su oponente, pero cuando finalmente llego, quedo completamente helado por lo que vio.

En el lugar donde había caído su oponente, se hallaba inconsciente, una hermosa chica de cabello plateado, en su cuerpo había rastros de una gabardina chamuscada, y vestía con un traje de pelea color negro que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo.

Después de analizar lo que le mostraban sus ojos, Issei solo pudo concluir una cosa, Rayfi, el demonio de nivel Maou y que había tratado de matarlo, era en realidad una hermosa chica.

"¡¿QUE?!" Exclamo Issei sorprendido.

El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que, la ahora chica, comenzará a despertar, lo primero que hizo después de despertar fue analizar en donde estaba, luego vio a Issei arriba del cráter, que la veía con una expresión de incredulidad. Luego, se examinó a si misma y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia cubierto su rostro y su ropa estaba hecha pedazos.

"¿Entonces eres una chica?" Pregunto Issei aun sin poder creerlo. "Eso explicaría porque nunca decías nada."

"Si, soy una chica, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Le dijo 'Rayfi' con una expresión de molestia saliendo del cráter.

"Para nada." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "He peleado con chicas anteriormente, y tu estas realmente en otro nivel."

"Halagarme no te servirá de nada, ahora que sabes mi secreto, tengo aun mas motivos para matarte." Dijo haciendo una posición de batalla.

"¿Secreto? ¿Quieres decir que nadie sabe que eres una chica? ¿Ni si quiera Karnarel?" Dijo Issei sorprendido. "¿Que tiene de malo que se enteren?"

"Tengo mis razones, no es algo que un espía deba saber." Dijo atacando a Issei con hielo. Pero sin que se diera cuenta, un gusano del inframundo se escabulló sigilosamente detrás de ella, y salio rápidamente dispuesto a tragársela completa.

 **[Dragon Black Wave]**

Issei no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Rayfi, por lo que primero ataco al gusano con un disparo de energía, y luego fue golpeado por el ataque de hielo.

La chica vio como el gusano desapareció cuando fue impactado por el ataque de Issei, no podía creer que su enemigo la acabara salvando.

"¿Por que? ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!" Preguntó notablemente molesta. "¡¿Por que me salvaste?! ¡Es porque soy una mujer cierto! ¡Sientes lastima y piensas que estoy indefensa!"

Issei apreto su puño y en un segundo cerro la distancia entre el y la chica, dejando a escasos centímetros su puño del rostro de la chica, el impulso del ataque fue capaz de resquebrajar árboles que estaban detrás de ellos.

"Eso jamas cruzo por mi cabeza..." Le dijo con una expresión seria. "Pero si fueras a morir, preferiría matarte yo mismo, a que una bestia haga el trabajo sucio."

Lentamente bajo su puño y se separo de ella sin darle la espalda, se estableció a unos metros de distancia y retomo nuevamente su posición de batalla.

"Entonces, ¿Vamos a retomarlo desde donde lo dejamos?" Pregunto seriamente el joven.

La chica primero pareció bastante sorprendida después de que casi fue golpeada por Issei, luego se sacudió a si misma y retomo su posición de pelea.

Cuando los dos estaban por retomar su batalla, se dieron cuenta de como criaturas monstruosas comenzaron a rodearlos, eran realmente sigilosas, pero eran bastantes y tenían muchas intenciones asesinas contra los dos.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar para terminar nuestra pelea." Dijo Issei viendo como extrañas criaturas con cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión y cabeza de murciélago comenzaban a rodearlos.

"No hay opción... En este bosque hay una gran cantidad de monstruos carnívoros, y una vez que encuentran a su presa, no se detienen hasta conseguirla." Dijo 'Rayfi' también viendo como los rodeaban.

"Vaya forma en la que tenias planeado matarme." Se quejo Issei con una expresión cómica sin dejar de prestar atención a los depredadores. "El piquete del aguijón de un sabueso del infierno puede ser fatal, trata de no morir." Dijo Issei.

"Dilo por ti mismo, cuando acabe con todos ellos, tu seras el siguiente." Le dijo 'Rayfi' comenzando a atacar a todas las bestias a su alrededor.

Issei uso sus poderes oscuros para golpear a las criaturas unas con otras, también utilizo la habilidad de su madre para controlar a un sabueso y hacerlo atacar a otros sabuesos.

Aun siendo los dos, demonios extremadamente poderosos, la cantidad de sabuesos, gusanos y otras criaturas eran demasiada, y lo peor de todo era que Issei comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo más y más pesado de lo normal.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Se pregunto Issei después de sentirse mas cansado. "¡No me digas que...!"

Issei dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y su terror fue confirmado cuando se dio cuenta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, comenzando a dar entrada a la noche, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, sus poderes iban a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Viendo su actual situación, sabia que no tenia muchas opciones ahora, vio como la chica continuaba atacando sin parar a todas las criaturas, probablemente no se había dado cuenta aun de que estarían por perder.

"Maldición... ¡No hay de otra!" Exclamo Issei, dio un gran salto para ubicarse detrás de 'Rayfi', lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la chica, pensando que la iba a atacar desprevenida, pero en lugar de eso, Issei la abrazo hacia el.

 **[Emperor Dragon Shockwave]**

Alrededor de Issei y 'Rayfi' apareció una especie de campo oscuro que se fue extendiendo y consumiendo a todas las bestias en el.

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Dijo Issei desesperado.

"Oi, ¡Que rayos...!" La chica no pudo terminar su queja porque Issei la sujeto aun más fuerte y comenzó a volar activando sus propulsores.

Cuando estuvo a una altura un tanto razonable, diviso que una montaña en las cercanías parecía estar deshabitada, formo una esfera de oscuridad y la arrojo contra la montaña. Cuando su ataque hizo contacto, hizo una pequeña explosión formando consigo una pequeña cueva.

Cuando vio la cueva formada, Issei se dio un último impulso con sus superpropulsores, para llegar lo mas pronto, pero a pocos metros de llegar, la armadura de Issei se desmorono, causando que los dos se estrellaran de forma forzosa dentro de la cueva.

"Ite... Ite... ¡Iteeee!" Se quejo Issei del dolor tras haberse ocupado a sí mismo como almohada de aterrizaje para 'Rayfi'.

"¡¿Que diablos pasa contigo?!" Dijo la chica molesta agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa. "Estaba a punto de derrotarlos a todos, ¡¿Por que tuviste que hacer eso?!"

"¿Por que hice eso, dices? ¡Para salvar nuestras vidas!" Le dijo Issei subiendo su tono de voz. "Por si no lo notaste, el sol estaba por ocultarse, osea que nuestros poderes desaparecerían, dejándonos como comida fácil para esas bestias."

'Rayfi' se sorprendió notablemente después de escuchar los motivos de Issei, dirigió su mirada al exterior de la cueva y efectivamente el sol había desaparecido, trato de activar sus poderes de hielo, pero no resulto, sabia que no tendría mas poderes hasta el día siguiente.

"Yo... No te pedí que me salvarás..." Le dijo Rayfi.

"¡Haaaaaay...! ¡Por favor!" Exclamo Issei. "Se que somos enemigos y todo, pero no estaría mal recibir aunque sea un 'gracias' ¿Sabes? Ahora, ya que estamos aquí, no tenemos nuestros poderes, lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de lograr pasar la noche vivos."

La chica solamente se quedo en silencio ante lo que dijo Issei, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se quedo al otro lado de la cueva. Issei suspiro ante esto y solamente la dejo ser. Cuando se calmo un poco, se dio cuenta de que aunque no tenia sus poderes, debido a que había entrado en modo oscuro, su cabello continuaba estando largo, pero regreso a ser color castaño, y su cuerpo también volvió a la normalidad, sin contar su brazo oscuro.

Issei se puso de pie, salio de la cueva para ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba, estaba en una montaña de varios metros de altura, pero como ventaja, el bosque no estaba lejos, por lo que si era cuidadoso, podría conseguir algunas frutas de alimento.

Después de muchos ejercicios de supervivencia con Tannin, tenia una idea clara de como poder sobrevivir al menos un par de noches en estas condiciones, pero tendría que tener cuidado de no encontrarse con algún depredador.

Luego de hacer la debida evaluación, le dio una mirada a Rayfi, que se encontraba temblando del frío, sin sus poderes de hielo, no era diferente de un humano, e Issei conocía esto a la perfección. Sin decirle una palabra, se quito su chaqueta y se la arrojo a las piernas.

"Usala para calentarte, iré a buscar algo de comer, con suerte hay algunas frutas con agua adentro para que podamos sobrevivir... Regresare por mi chaqueta así que, al menos confía un poco en mi." Dijo Issei sin volver a verla, y luego dio un gran salto para salir del lugar.

Una vez llegando al bosque, lo primero que hizo Issei fue mantenerse arriba de los arboles para no ser presa de las bestias del suelo. Aunque no tuviera sus poderes, su increíble fuerza física adquirida a lo largo de los años seguía estando como siempre.

"Bien... Lo primero que tengo que hacer seria una fogata para evitar morir congelados, así que..." Issei comenzó a recolectar múltiples ramas en sus brazos mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.

Una vez que evaluó que tenia la cantidad suficiente como para pasar la noche, se retiro de regreso lo mas rápido que pudo a la cueva, la noche estaba cayendo y eso era peligroso ya que las bestias usaban su olfato para detectar a sus presas en lugar de la vista.

Una vez que llego a la cueva, dejo la leña en suelo y se arrojo nuevamente al bosque sin decir una sola palabra, continuó permaneciendo arriba de los arboles, recolectando fruta por fruta, todas las que el conocía que eran comestibles, algunas medicinales en caso de emergencia y unas con centro jugoso para al menos tener con que beber.

Una vez terminada su recolección, se dispuso a irse nuevamente a la cueva, mientras se retiraba de los arboles, no se dio cuenta de una pequeña rama que logro provocarle una herida, pero no era profunda ni grave así que no le tomo importancia.

Llego corriendo hasta la cueva, soltó las frutas que había recolectado y se dispuso a iniciar una fogata, junto la cantidad adecuada para el fuego y frotando durante algunos minutos una rama con otra, logro provocar una pequeña llama, que acabo haciéndose mas grande hasta formar la fogata deseada.

"Uffff... Listo, acercate un poco para que puedas calentarte." Le dijo a la chica.

"Yo... No necesito de tu compasión." Dijo 'Rayfi'.

"¿Dices eso aunque estés usando mi chaqueta?" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa irónica. "No es compasión, yo arruine tu suéter lo olvidas? Tómalo como una compensación, y no como compasión."

A regañadientes, la chica se acerco a la fogata, aunque no quería admitirlo, realmente tenia frío y en todo su tiempo en prisión, jamas se había visto en una situación similar.

"Increíble que acepte la ayuda de un traidor." Dijo 'Rayfi'.

"No soy un traidor... En realidad nunca estuve de su lado." Dijo Issei haciendo una risita. "Mi misión al venir aquí era averiguar lo que estaban haciendo y reportarselo a otros demonios."

"Entonces, ¿Por eso estas en este lugar?" Le pregunto.

"No realmente... Ha decir verdad, si iba a ser encerrado en prisión de no ser por los Maous, que influyeron para que se me diera una oportunidad de libertad."

"Maous... ¿Que relación tienes con ellos?" Le preguntó con una expresión seria.

"Vaya... Tal parece que alguien tomo su interés en mi." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, provocando que la chica lo golpeara.

"No te hagas ideas equivocadas, si piensas por un segundo algo así nuevamente, aunque no tenga mis poderes voy a asesinarte." Dijo con una seria expresión.

"Entiendo... entiendo." Dijo Issei frotándose el lugar en el que le había golpeado. "Bien que te parece si, para pasar el tiempo, compartimos un poco de información, ha decir verdad, yo si estoy interesado en ti."

La chica nuevamente dirigió intenciones asesinas contra Issei, y estaba apunto de volver a golpearlo, pero Issei movió sus manos y trato de excusarse en su defensa.

"Espera, espera, espera... Lo que quiero decir es que me intriga lo que haces aquí, y todo eso." Dijo Issei.

"No se que quieres saber... Karnarel ya te contó todo sobre el plan sin omitir ni un solo detalle." Le dijo con indiferencia.

"No es sobre su plan, sino sobre ti... Y antes que me golpees, sólo quiero que sepas que al final, tu me mataras o yo tendré que matarte a ti, por lo que no veo nada de malo en saber un poco del otro, si al final uno tendrá que morir, ¿Cierto?"

La chica primero tuvo sus dudas al respecto, pero la lógica en las palabras del chico tenían sentido, y era mejor que estar callada durante toda la noche.

"Ya que..." Respondió a secas.

"Bien, yo empiezo..." Dijo Issei.

Issei le relato prácticamente toda su vida a la chica. Desde su nacimiento en el inframundo, su infancia en el mundo humano, las tragedias que lo llevaron de regreso al inframundo, las personas a las que conoció, su regreso al mundo humano, su vida como un demonio de Gremory y los detalles de su misión.

''¿Rey del harem? Ese es un sueño indecente. Le dijo con una expresión monotona. "Me cuesta un poco creer que los dos generales mas poderosos, se retiraran pacíficamente solo para tener una vida tranquila, y que sigan viviendo dentro de ti." Dijo la chica.

"Se dieron cuenta que habían más cosas en la vida que solo el campo de batalla, también tuvieron simpatía por los actuales Maous después de ver como me han tratado a lo largo de mi vida." Dijo Issei. "Bueno Rayfi... Eso es todo sobre mi, sin omitir ningún detalle, es tu turno."

"Bien... Supongo que lo primero que debes de saber es que mi verdadero nombre no es 'Rayfi' es Grayfia Lucifugus..."

La ahora identificada como Grayfia, le contó a Issei su papel en la guerra de hace tanto tiempo, la razón por la que fue encerrada, y que lo único que quería en la vida era salir de la prisión. Oculto su identidad como mujer para no tener que lidiar con demonios hombres que la crean mas débil o que trataran de intentar algo con ella. Tenia cierto resentimiento contra los Maous actuales, pero lo que realmente quería era salir de prisión.

"Ya veo... Eso quiere decir que eres algunos cientos de años mayor que yo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión se volvió serena. "Debiste de haber sufrido mucho estando aquí encerrada, puedo entender tu deseo de libertad, pero un golpe de estado que cause la muerte de personas inocentes no es la forma correcta de conseguirla."

"No puedes entenderlo... Fui condenada a pasar aquí por el resto de mi vida, lo que significa que no podre ser libre jamas, no podré salir de aquí nunca." Dijo con una expresión melancólica. "Tu tienes a personas que te esperan, que se preocupan por ti... Yo no tengo eso, nadie en mucho tiempo me había puesto a mi en primer lugar."

"Yo... Lo siento... Realmente no tenia idea de que te sintieras de esa manera." Le dijo Issei con una expresión triste.

"Increíble... Termine diciendo mas de lo necesario, bueno, supongo que eso quedara en olvido mañana cuando uno de los dos tenga que morir." Dijo la chica.

"Grayfia..." Dijo Issei llamando la atención de la chica. "Si hubiera una forma... En la que pudieras conseguir la libertad... ¿La tomarías?" Le preguntó. Esto realmente tomo por sorpresa a la chica, pero luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Jamas tendré otra oportunidad... Pero en caso de existir una, creo que definitivamente la tomaría." Le respondió con honestidad. "Iré... Iré por mas leña para la fogata." Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde Issei había dejado la leña.

Cuando llego al lugar, se inclino para tomar unas cuantas ramas, escucho un pequeño ruido pero decidió no prestarle atención, agarro la leña y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el fuego.

"¡Grayfia!" Exclamo Issei al ver como detrás de la albina, un sabueso del infierno había aparecido. La albina se dio cuenta y trató de esquivar el piquete de la cola, sin embargo, logro hacerle una herida en el brazo izquierdo.

Issei salio corriendo y con una fuerza increíble, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula al sabueso. Luego se subió a la espalda de la bestia y comenzó a estrangularla. La bestia se movía de un lado a otro chocando con las paredes de la cueva para tratar de quitarse a Issei.

Gruñía y se retorcía hasta que al cabo de algunos segundos, dio un gran rugido y cayo al suelo sin vida. Issei la soltó poco después de asegurarse de que no tenia mas pulso. Luego corrió hasta donde estaba Grayfia jadeando.

La herida en el brazo era poco profunda pero le estaba sangrando, la chica estaba jadeando sintiendo como el veneno comenzaba a entrar en su torrente sanguíneo. Issei rasgo su camisa blanca, y le apretó cerca del hombro para impedir que el veneno llegue hasta su corazón. La albina comenzó a tornarse un poco más pálida y su temperatura corporal bajaba igual.

"Esto es mi culpa..." Dijo Issei. "Probablemente logro captar mi olor después de que me corte en esa rama, lo siento." Le dijo con una expresión de culpa.

"Eso no importa ahora... Ese ultimo grito... Pareció como si estuviera por llamar... A otros de sus compañeros." Le dijo entre jadeos tratando de moverse.

"Espera... Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debo extraer el veneno de tu cuerpo." Dijo Issei inclinándose y sosteniendo suavemente el brazo herido de Grayfia. "Normalmente tendría que esterilizar mis labios con aceite, pero ya que no tenemos ni tiempo ni aceite, lo haré directamente."

Issei primero limpio la herida y comenzó a chupar el rastro de veneno, y luego lo escupía en la nieve, Grayfia no podía decir si se sentía mejor o peor, ya que el veneno estuvo durante mucho tiempo dentro de su cuerpo, y podía sentir como estaba a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"Listo, con eso sera suficiente." Después de asegurarse de haber extraído el veneno, Issei cubrió la herida con otra parte de su camisa. Libero a Grayfia del torniquete y le dio una planta medicinal de las que había encontrado.

"Tenemos... Que movernos... Antes que... Más sabuesos... Vengan a buscarnos." Dijo Grayfia tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayo al suelo. "Tch... Es imposible para mi... No puedo moverme correctamente..." Le dijo débilmente, a punto de perder la conciencia.

"Entonces te llevare, así podremos salir de aquí." Dijo Issei ofreciéndole llevarla en su espalda.

"Imposible... Si vamos así, solo seremos alcanzados más fácilmente." Dijo mientras finalmente caía acostada al suelo. "Sera mejor... Que te vayas de aquí..."

"¡No lo haré!" Exclamo Issei. "Te dije que preferiría matarte yo a que lo hagan esas criaturas... Ahora deja de protestar y déjame llevarte."

"Solo conseguirás... Que nos maten a los dos... Dijiste que tenias... Un lugar al cual regresar... Piensa en eso y vete de aquí..."

"¿Y que hay de ti? Dijiste que querías conseguir tu libertad, todo lo que trabajaste todo este tiempo, ¿Y te rendirás así de fácil?" Dijo Issei.

"Aun así... Jamas seré libre... Porque después de escapar de aquí... No descansarían hasta volver a atraparnos a todos... Seré perseguida por siempre..." Dijo Grayfia. "Tu tienes un lugar donde ir, yo no... Solo vete y déjame, te daré un poco de tiempo mientras vienen por mi..."

"Somos enemigos, ¿Por que ahora quieres ayudarme? No te entiendo, realmente no te entiendo." Dijo Issei notablemente molesto.

"Esto ya no es entre nuestra batalla... Se trata de supervivencia... Debes elegir entre salvarte a ti mismo... O morir tratando de salvarnos a los dos... La elección es obvia... Así que, déjame morir aquí." Dijo Grayfia cerrando lentamente sus ojos. "Aunque seas mi enemigo... Agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo... De escuchar mi historia... Issei."

De esa forma, Grayfia finalmente cayo en la inconsciencia, Issei la vio con una expresión seria antes de acercarla a la fogata, coloco mas leña al fuego y luego se quito su camisa blanca y se la puso encima a Grayfia, quedando el solamente con sus pantalones para cubrir su cuerpo.

"Dijiste que decidiera entre salvar mi vida o tratar de salvarnos a ambos... Yo he tomado mi decisión." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la cueva.

Issei podía ver como una gran cantidad de bestias salvajes comenzaban a subir por la montaña para llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban el y Grayfia.

"Esta será... La noche mas larga de toda mi vida." Dijo Issei preparándose para salir al encuentro de las bestias.

* * *

 **Listo mis queridos lectores, la waifu que todos esperaban finalmente ha hecho su aparición, ahora solo falta ver como se desarrollara la relación entre ella e Issei, el próximo episodio sera un poco mas sentimental que otra cosa, como preludio a la batalla final entre el actual gobierno y el golpe de estado, espero que lo disfruten, y como siempre les comparto el harem de nuestro prota con una nueva integrante que se me ocurrió anoche, y también tendrá su propio arco:**

 **Rias G.  
** **Akeno H.  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L.  
** **Tsubaki S.  
** **Xenovia Q.  
** **Raynare A.  
** **Kalawarner  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha  
** **Ravel P.  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama  
** **Katase**

 **Bueno, eso seria todo, solamente recordarles que me sigan en mi pagina como By:novablood para estar en contacto. Espero ansioso sus reviews para que pueda continuar mi trabajo, saludos.  
Novablood96**


	18. ¡No mueras!

_¡No mueras!_

 **Ciudad Kouh - club de la investigación oculta.**

"¡¿Qué Ise que?!" Exclamo Rias.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Issei había sido enviado a Bleizzer, y cuatro desde que se separo de sus compañeros. En ese tiempo, los miembros del club de la investigación oculta, sintieron su ausencia.

También sus compañeros de la escuela se preguntaban que había pasado con su príncipe, las chicas eran las que se mostraban más afectadas por la ausencia del castaño y cada día que pasaba era peor.

Sirzechs había llegado junto con Ayaka para una visita a la ciudad Kouh, ahí fue directamente a hablar sobre temas realmente importantes de los que Rias debía enterarse.

Primero que nada le dijo que el tiempo de la liberación de su otro alfil, finalmente había llegado, por lo que ese día les presento a todos a Gasper Vladi, un Hikikomori travestí mitad vampiro que también era el otro alfil.

Rias les explico a sus siervos que lo había mantenido oculto en el edificio del club debido a que no podía manejar completamente sus poderes, esta información endulzó los oídos de Xenovia y la ocupo como excusa para molestar al pequeño vampiro.

La segunda cosa importante de la que Sirzechs le informo a Rias era que los acuerdos de paz entre las tres grandes facciones ya tenia fecha, hora y lugar. Se realizaría en dos días en la academia Kouh por la noche.

Todos se mostraron positivos al saber que algo tan significativo como los acuerdos de paz se llevarían a cabo en ese lugar y ellos serian testigos de algo histórico. Pero sus expresiones cambiaron al ver como Sirzechs formo una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Finalmente... Les tengo otra noticia no tan buena." Les dijo a todos los presentes. "El día de ayer perdimos total contacto con Ise-kun."

Todos se sintieron helados al escuchar esta información, a algunos como Kiba les temblaba el cuerpo de la cólera al dejar que Issei fuera solo a una misión tan peligrosa.

"Según me informo Shyla, Ise-kun estableció contacto con ella mediante círculo mágico, pero cuando estaba por decirle lo que había descubierto, Ise-kun no respondió más y la comunicación se perdió."

"¡Lo sabia!" Exclamo Rias poniéndose de pie. "Sabia que dejarlo ir solo a ese lugar seria peligroso, mis queridos siervos preparense que iremos a rescatar a Ise."

"¡Si!" Respondieron todos pero Sirzechs también se puso de pie manteniendo su seria expresión.

"Rias, no pienses en el peor de los casos. Además no puedes salir de la ciudad por ahora, siendo este tu territorio, y aquí se llevara a cabo la paz, tu presencia aquí es indispensable."

"Pero... Onii-sama." Dijo Rias con una expresión triste.

"Se como te sientes, yo también estoy preocupado por él." Dijo poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Rias. "Pero tanto Serafall como yo representaremos a los demonios y no podremos hacer nada. Hasta entonces Ajuka esta viendo como están las cosas en Bleizzer. Confiemos en Ise-kun."

A regañadientes, todos los miembros del club de la investigación oculta tuvieron que aceptar las palabras de Sirzechs, pero eso no evitaba que se preocuparan por su compañero.

* * *

 **Bleizzer - Prisión en el inframundo.**

El sol salia por el horizonte nevoso de la prisión y los rayos de la mañana entraron directamente en una cueva que había sido construía el día anterior en una montaña.

La luz alcanzó el rostro de cierta mujer albina que se encontraba acostada en la nieve. Traía puesto un traje de batalla color negro pegado a su cuerpo, aunque también traía puesta una chaqueta de secundaria encima.

Grayfia comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, viendo frente a ella una fogata consumida que todavía arrojaba señales de que recientemente se había extinguido el fuego. Luego se sentó para ver mas a su alrededor y lo que vio le gano un gran susto de muerte.

A poca distancia de sus piernas se hallaba sin vida el cuerpo de un sabueso del infierno de gran tamaño, Grayfia dio un salto hacia atrás del susto, pero luego de ver que el animal ya estaba muerto, examino el cuerpo.

Tenia marcas de garras en gran parte de su tórax y golpes en mandíbula y otras partes, también tenia múltiples heridas que fueron las que mas probablemente causaron la muerte de la bestia antes de que alcanzaran a Grayfia.

Cuando Grayfia se dio cuenta de que el sol había salido, también se dio cuenta de que sus poderes habían regresado y se habían encargado de curarla por completo. El frío que sentía también desapareció y pudo quitarse la chaqueta que le habían prestado.

Algo que le llamo la atención era que en sus brazos había restos de tela blanca cubriendo el lugar en el que había sido herida el día anterior. También, cerca del lugar en el que se había dormido, había una camisa blanca despedazada.

Grayfia primero reparo los agujeros en su ropa y luego se acerco para recoger aquella camisa hecha tirones del suelo. La examino por un momento y vio que la tela concordaba con la que estaba envuelta en sus brazos.

Repentinamente, el recuerdo de un joven castaño sonriendo apareció en su mente, Grayfia dejo caer la camisa y salio corriendo de la cueva. Cuando salio de su refugio, lo que vio la hizo cubrir su boca por la sorpresa.

Una gran cantidad de sabuesos del infierno se hallaban sin vida, todos con marcas similares a las que Grayfia encontró en el sabueso dentro de la cueva. Todos ellos tenían como dirección el lugar en el que Grayfia había estado descansando, pero habían muerto antes de poder alcanzarla.

Grayfia se fue caminando lentamente, pasando entre los cuerpos de los sabuesos con precaución. Después de pasar por todas aquellas bestias sin vida, logro ver como una figura humanoide yacía de pie a unos metros de ella.

Grayfia corrió para acercarse más a aquella persona, pero cuando ya estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, se detuvo rotundamente, después de reconocer por detrás a aquella persona.

Cabello largo hasta la espalda color castaño, vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro, su espalda estaba cubierta completamente por marcas de garras y mordidas, y lo que fue peor para Grayfia, era que él estaba completamente ensangrentado.

"Oi... ¿Issei?" Dijo Grayfia comenzando a acercarse lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Issei, al ver que no respondió por detrás, lo rodeo hasta quedar frente a el, pero cuando lo vio, nuevamente cubrió su boca con sus manos, cayo de rodillas y abrió completamente los ojos.

Issei estaba ahí, en un principio con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Sus brazos, abdomen y parte de sus piernas se hallaban heridas; marcas de garras, de mordidas que logran entrar en su cuerpo y mucho más había cubierto el cuerpo del joven.

Una brisa finalmente movió el cabello del rostro de Issei, revelando que tenia sus ojos abiertos, pero tenían una mirada hueca sin ese brillo de energía que caracterizaba al joven. Tenia una pequeña herida que pasaba sobre su ceja derecha. Y finamente, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por que...? ¿Por que...? ¿Por que...?" Murmuraba Grayfia desde el suelo con sus ojos abiertos.

A unos metros detrás de ella, pudo sentir como un único sabueso del infierno comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente. Ella iba a atacarlo pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar como alguien dio un paso.

"La... Protegeré... La... Protegeré... La... Protegeré..."

Grayfia vio como Issei comenzó a caminar lenta y torpemente hacia el sabueso que venia en camino mientras murmuraba 'la protegeré' constantemente.

Fue entonces que comprendió todo, se dio cuenta del porque Issei hizo lo que hizo. Por ella, había decidido perder la oportunidad de escapar y tener más probabilidades de sobrevivir solo para salvarla ella.

"Detente..." Murmuró la albina.

Aun cuando le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era abandonarla. Aun cuando había sido completamente indiferente con él. Aun cuando había tratado de matarlo múltiples veces.

"Detente..." Volvió a murmurar.

Ella había aceptado la muerte desde el momento en el que había sido herida por el aguijón de aquel sabueso la noche anterior. Había renunciado a su deseo de libertad porque no podría continuar viviendo. Pero él... Aquel que había considerado su enemigo, se había quedado, había permanecido con ella en un momento de muerte, la había puesto a ella en primer lugar antes que el mismo... La había salvado nuevamente.

"¡DETENTE!" Grito Grayfia mientras las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

La albina libero una ráfaga de aire frío que rodeo a Issei y se dirigió a atacar a aquel sabueso terminando rápidamente con su vida.

Issei detuvo sus torpes pasos. Lentamente dirigió su vista hasta la albina detrás de el, y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

"Grayfia... Me alegra ver... Que estas... Viva..." Issei finalmente cayo de rodillas, y quedo acostado en el suelo.

Grayfia en un momento abrió los ojos mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, podía sentir como los latidos en el corazón de Issei se volvían cada vez más y más lentos e inconstantes.

"¡ISSEI!"

Grayfia salio corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Issei, lo tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la cueva.

Depósito suavemente el cuerpo de Issei en la chaqueta que el le había prestado para que no aguantara tanto el frío. Aprovechando la nieve y el hielo a su alrededor, Grayfia formo tres clones de sí misma.

"Tu, ve a conseguir alimento, y todo tipo de hierbas medicinales que encuentres." Le ordeno a una. "Tu, ve a conseguir una gran cantidad de leña para hacer una fogata, y regresa lo mas rápido posible." Le ordeno a la segunda. "Y si ven algún sabueso u otra bestia, ¡No duden en acabarla!"

Una vez recibida sus ordenes, las dos clones salieron de la cueva con dirección al bosque, dejando solamente a una clon con Grayfia.

"Tu, necesito que permanezcas afuera y te mantengas al pendiente de que no ingrese ningún enemigo. Y cuando las otras hayan completado su misión, crea una fortaleza de hielo para que no volvamos a ser atacados por sorpresa."

Una vez que recibió sus ordenes, la ultima clon se retiro fuera de la cueva para mantenerse al pendiente de que nada a excepción de las otras clones ingresaran cerca de la cueva, dejando nuevamente a Grayfia a solas con Issei.

La albina examino el cuerpo de Issei y se aterro cuando vio que no respiraba en lo absoluto, coloco rápidamente su oreja en el pecho del joven y efectivamente su corazón había dejado de latir.

"No te atrevas..."

Grayfia uso sus poderes para electrificar las palmas de sus manos y darle un choque eléctrico al castaño para tratar de reanimar su corazón.

"No mueras..." Murmuro Grayfia.

Cuando vio que continuaba sin respirar, aumento la intensidad de la electricidad y nuevamente trato de reanimar el cuerpo de Issei.

"No mueras... No mueras..." Nuevamente murmuraba la albina mientras lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de Issei.

Nuevamente no ocurrió nada, por lo que Grayfia trato de hacer algo distinto, lleno de aire los pulmones de Issei dándole respiración de boca a boca, y luego se los expulsaba con un choque eléctrico.

"No mueras... No mueras... No mueras..."

Grayfia trataba desesperadamente de reanimar el corazón de Issei, continuaba dándole respiración de boca a boca y dándole choque eléctricos, pero nada provocaba un cambio, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se desvanecían las esperanzas de la albina.

"No mueras... No mueras... No mueras... ¡Por favor, no mueras!"

Grayfia le dio un ultimo choque eléctrico para tratar de revivir a Issei, pero no funciono. La albina se recostó el pecho del castaño llorando y sollozando desconsoladamente.

"Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento..." Sollozaba entre lágrimas. "Issei... Yo no quería... Que murieras..."

La albina se sintió realmente afectada por la muerte de este chico, al que había tratado de forma indiferente, al que había tratado de matar, al que la había salvado múltiples veces sin recibir un gracias a cambio... Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la albina lloraba, y era la primera vez que lo hacia por un hombre.

"Issei... Perdóname..."

"Oye..." Se escucho una débil voz. "Yo tampoco... Quería... Que murieras."

Grayfia levanto súbitamente su mirada llena de lágrimas y vio como Issei había puesto su mano derecha en la mejilla suave de la albina, estaba respirando lentamente, pero respiraba. Al ver el rostro del joven, vio como este le dedicaba una sonrisa, tenia solamente un ojo abierto por el cansancio, pero aun así, estaba vivo nuevamente.

"¡ISSEI!" Grito la chica abrazando el maltrecho cuerpo del castaño. "Issei... Issei... Issei... Issei... ¡Issei!"

"Aquí estoy... Te prometo... Que no te dejare..." Dijo Issei entre susurros devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ahora que Issei estaba respirando nuevamente, lo que Grayfia tenia que hacer era curar las heridas del cuerpo del castaño para que su vida ya no estuviera en riesgo. Pero para ello, debía de hacerlo directamente con el cuerpo del joven, es decir, debían hacerlo desnudos.

"Issei... Así como tu me ayudaste... Yo te ayudare a ti... Solo te pido... Que confíes en mi... te des la vuelta... Y... Y..." Dijo la chica completamente nerviosa y con un gran rubor en su rostro. "¡Y me dejes desnudarte!" Le grito para apaciguar un poco la vergüenza.

"Yo... Esta bien... Confió en ti..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de darle la espalda a Grayfia.

"Bien... Aquí voy..." Grayfia retiro suavemente los pantalones de Issei y los colocó debajo del el para que no sintiera la nieve directamente. Luego, procedió a despojarse a si misma de su traje de pelea, de su sostén y sus bragas.

"Ahora... Voy a cuidar de ti... Como tu lo hiciste conmigo..." Susurro la albina antes de acostarse detrás de Issei y abrazarlo por la espalda.

Issei podía sentir el contacto directo con el cuerpo de Grayfia, sabia que sus proporciones estaban más haya que las Rias y Akeno, pero tenerla de esa forma era algo que jamas imagino, luego comenzó a sentir como los dos comenzaban a entrar en calor debido a la curación que estaba realizando.

Varias de las heridas de Issei comenzaron a cerrarse, sanar y desaparecer por completo, para habían otras que se cerraban y quedaban solo como cicatrices.

Grayfia por su parte, jamas había sentido algo parecido con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. El contacto tan cercano con un hombre fue algo que jamas imagino que tendría en esta prisión. Sentía la fuerza y los músculos de la espalda de Issei, así como también podía sentir el calor corporal del muchacho.

El tiempo pasaba, las copias que Grayfia había creado llegaron y colocaron todas las cosas que se les había solicitado. Una de ellas creo la fogata para que los dos tuvieran un poco más de calor. Issei escucho un gran estruendo y no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero Grayfia le explico que era una de sus copias que en este momento, estaba creando una fortaleza impenetrable para evitar tener algún incidente como el de la noche anterior.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que el cuerpo de Issei se encontraba fuera de peligro de muerte, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era descansar mientras recuperaba su energía por completo, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que quedarse dormido.

Cuando Grayfia notó que Issei se había quedado dormido, la albina no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto, sabia que debía estar realmente cansado después de estar toda una noche luchando sin sus poderes. Al sentir la suave respiración del cuerpo de Issei y su calor corporal, Grayfia también comenzó a sentir más y más sueño, hasta caer dormida abrazando el cuerpo de Issei.

 **Bleizzer - base secreta del golpe de estado**

"¿Alguna noticia sobre ellos?" Pregunto Karnarel.

"No señor, hemos buscado por todo el lugar y no hemos encontrado al señor Rayfi ni al joven Issei en ningún lado." Le respondió un hombre.

"Ya veo... Que algunos permanezcan buscándolos, los demás deben prepararse, porque con ellos o sin ellos, mañana es el gran día."

"Entendido, ordenare a los demonios mas débiles que los busquen, no se preocupe señor, haremos lo mejor para encontrarlos." Le dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Karnarel simplemente asintió y luego se fue a verificar que su gran arma, el desertor, se encontraba en perfecto estado, completamente terminado y a la espera de comenzar una batalla.

"Pronto, muy pronto podremos regresar todo a como debe ser, no permitiré que esos impostores sigan creyendo que pueden tratarnos como se les da la gana y decidir que es lo que sera de nuestras vidas." Susurro para sí mismo con una expresión de cólera.

* * *

 **Con Issei y Grayfia**

Issei comenzó a despertarse lentamente después de una siesta reparadora de descanso, a lo largo del día, sus poderes oscuros tomaron el lugar de la albina para nuevamente dejar a Issei como nuevo.

Claro que todavía estaba un poco dolorido del cuerpo, pero ya no era algo de que preocuparse, dio un suave bostezo y se restregó los ojos para poder despertar completamente, pero había algo que le impedía ponerse de pie.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, más específicamente, a la zona de su pecho y lo que encontró por poco no lo mata de un paro cardíaco o de una hemorragia nasal supermasiva.

Dormida en su pecho se encontraba Grayfia completamente desnuda, tenia su cabeza recostada en los pectorales de Issei, sus pechos se presionaban contra el abdomen del castaño, tenia su brazo abrazado en la cintura de Issei lo que provocaba que no se pudiera mover.

Grayfia daba leves respiraciones con su boca abierta, lo que la hacían ver adorable, Issei no pudo evitar sonreír al verla por primera vez tan tranquila, aun cuando no la había conocido por mucho tiempo, y lo único que quiso hacer fue matarlo, ahora que la veía de esa forma por alguna razón lo único que quería hacer era cuidar de ella, ver mas seguido esa hermosa expresión de serenidad en su rostro, eran los deseos del corazón de Issei.

Luego de un par de minutos, la albina comenzó a gruñir levemente, cerro su boca y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, dio un suave bostezo para luego examinar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

"Dime... ¿Dormiste bien?" Le pregunto Issei viéndola con una sonrisa socorrona.

Grayfia vio a Issei con los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión complicada, luego, un rubor apareció en el rostro de la albina, que fue haciéndose más profundo hasta que abarcó toda su cara.

"I-I- ¡Idiota!" Exclamo la chica antes de darle una gran cacheta a Issei que lo hizo volar algunos metros hasta quedar enterrado desde la cabeza hasta la cintura en la nieve.

"¡¿Q-Q-Que crees... Q-Que haces c-conmigo?!" Le pregunto Grayfia aun con el rubor en su rostro y cubriéndose sus pechos.

"P-P-Por si no lo n-n-notastes..." Dijo Issei saliendo le nieve mientras su cuerpo temblaba. "F-F-Fuiste tu la que m-m-me abrazo mientras dormia."

El rubor de Grayfia se intensifico más si eso era posible, continuo cubriéndose sus partes intimas y buscó su ropa.

"Si vuelves a ver mientras me cambio... Te matare." Le amenazo la albina. Issei únicamente levanto las palmas de sus manos y se dio la vuelta para no ver a la albina.

Grayfia se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, se coloco su ropa interior y finalmente se quedo con su traje de batalla.

"Por cierto, ¿Haz visto mis boxers y mis pantalones por alguna parte?" Pregunto Issei con una expresión cómica mientras buscaba su ropa.

"¡Aun no te había dicho que te podías voltear!" Le grito Grayfia.

"¿Eh? Pero ya te terminaste de cambiar, escuche cuando cerraste tu traje." Le respondió Issei.

"¡Toma!"

Grayfia le arrojo a Issei a la cabeza un juego nuevo de la ropa con la que había venido a este lugar, incluyendo su ropa interior.

"Tu ropa había quedado totalmente destrozada..." Dijo bajando el tono de voz denotando que estaba triste. "Así que me tome la libertad de hacerte una nueva, para que puedas cubrirte del frío."

"Ya veo..." Dijo Issei viendo su nuevo conjunto de ropas. "Muchas gracias, Grayfia." Le agradeció con una sonrisa serena, lo que causo el nerviosismo de la albina, la cual solo se dio la vuelta para evitar verlo cambiarse.

Issei se coloco la ropa y pudo sentir rápidamente como el calor llenaba su cuerpo, probablemente por la magia con la que fue creada.

"¿Por que?" Dijo Grayfia aun de espaldas.

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Grayfia?" Pregunto Issei.

"¿Por que me salvaste?" Nuevamente susurro la albina.

"¿Por que...? Hmmmmm... No lo se" Respondió Issei con una gran sonrisa.

"¡No sabes!" Grito Grayfia dándose la vuelta con una expresión de rabia, tristeza y soledad al mismo tiempo. "¡Pudiste haber muerto! No, realmente moriste por un momento, ¡Y aun así dices que no sabes!" Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos.

"Grayfia..." Susurro Issei, pero fue interrumpido por la albina.

"Yo... Yo había aceptado mi muerte cuando el sabueso me había hecho la herida la noche anterior, estaba preparada para morir... No tenia esperanza alguna en sobrevivir después de que había tratado de matarte tantas veces, creí que eso solo te ahorraría un problema, pero..." Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente de sus ojos.

"Cuando desperté esta mañana, y vi tu cuerpo en la nieve, a la espera de algún enemigo para poder defenderme, ¿Tienes idea de como me sentí? Lo preocupada, triste y confundida que estaba... Aun cuando ya habías perdido tu consciencia, continuaste tratando de protegerme... ¿Por que? ¿Por que salvaste a alguien como yo? A lo largo de mi vida he hecho cosas terribles, soy alguien que no teme arrebatarle la vida a nada, te conté todo eso... Pero aun así arriesgaste tu vida por mi... ¡¿ NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO?!" Exclamó Grayfia cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y apretando sus puños, solamente para sentir como era abrazada repentina y cálidamente por Issei.

"Como tu dijiste antes de perder la consciencia... Ya no se trataba sobre nuestra batalla. Me quede aquí y te protegí porque quería que continuarás viviendo, quería demostrarte que siempre hay otra opción... Si morías entonces seria el final de todo, no podrías alcanzar tu sueño de libertad, no me importa todas las cosas que hayas hecho en el pasado... La guerra termino y siempre hay cosas más haya del campo de batalla... Mis padres murieron creyendo firmemente en eso. Si ellos que eran los grandes generales encontraron su propia felicidad, ¿Que es lo que te impide a ti encontrar la tuya?"

"Yo... Yo, no lo se... No creó que mi caso sea lo mismo que con los generales..." Dijo Grayfia suavemente.

"¿Que es lo que te asusta? ¿Que seas perseguida por tu pasado? ¿Es que no tengas un lugar al que regresar? ¿Que nadie te protega o te cuide? ¿Que estés sola?" Le pregunto Issei. ¡Entonces yo te daré todo eso y más!" Esto ultimo que dijo provoco que la albina se sorprendiera y lo viera directamente a los ojos, aun conservando su abrazo.

"Yo voy a hacerte completamente libre. Yo voy a librarte de tu pasado para siempre, y voy darte un nuevo futuro. Yo seré aquel que te de un lugar donde regresar, donde seas necesaria. Yo te cuidare, aun cuando estoy completamente seguro que eres increíblemente fuerte, aun así haré lo que sea por protegerte para volver juntos siempre. Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento posible para que no vuelvas a sentirte sola nunca más... Seré todo eso para ti y más... Lo juro por los apellidos de mis padres y lo juro por mi mismo."

Grayfia no logro contenerse un momento más, finalmente rompió en llanto y sollozos, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Issei, el castaño le dedico una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de la chica.

"Esta bien ahora Grayfia, deja salir todo de ti... Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para escucharte y acompañarte, puedes confiar todo de ti a mi, lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos así que ahora solo deja salir todo lo que te haz guardado en estos cientos de años aquí." Le dijo suavemente.

Grayfia permaneció de esa forma durante un buen tiempo, Issei no decía nada, simplemente estaba ahí para ella, le mostraba que no estaba sola, que al menos tenia una persona en la que podía confiar, y eso era lo que el corazón de la albina estuvo pidiendo a gritos durante tanto tiempo. Alguien que la escuchara.

Una vez que la chica se tranquilizo, los dos compartieron un momento intimo hablando sobre ellos mismos, mientras comían y descansaban. Grayfia no podía, y no quería evitar decirle todo sobre ella a Issei, el cual simplemente sonreía cálidamente a todo.

Cuando la noche había caído, los dos sintieron como el sueño comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, además de que los dos debían descansar después de un día como el que habían tenido.

"Sera mejor ir a dormir, la noche cayo hace ya mucho tiempo y los dos estamos cansados, y sin nuestros poderes es aún mas agotador." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

"Si, tienes razón." Le respondió Grayfia.

"Bueno, yo me quedare en el otro extremo para no incomodarte... Ten buenas noches y descansa." Dijo Issei colocándose en el extremo contrario de donde estaba Grayfia.

"S-Si... Gracias." Le respondió la chica con lo que parecía ser una triste sonrisa.

Issei se acostó viendo hacia el techo de la cueva antes de cerrar los ojos, pasaron unos pocos minutos de absoluto en los que Issei caía casi dormido, eso hasta que escucho algunas pisadas en la nieve.

Grayfia permaneció despierta durante más tiempo, puesto que aun se encontraba nerviosa con respecto a Issei. Y no era para menos, la chica tenia miedo que el corazón de Issei dejara de latir mientras dormía, no quería estar sola, y tampoco quería que el muriera. Por lo que poco tiempo después de notar que Issei se había dormido, se trasladó hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba acostado, se coloco a su lado y se abrazo nuevamente a la cintura del castaño.

"Entonces, ¿No vas a golpearme esta vez?" Le preguntó Issei con un tono de voz un poco adormitado y una sonrisa.

"Solo... Solo... Lo siento, no se que me sucedió..." Grayfia estaba a punto de ponerse pie hasta que Issei se dio la vuelta y la abrazo contra su pecho.

"Buenas noches, descansa Grayfia." Dijo Issei sin soltarla del abrazo.

"G-Gracias... Descansa igual." Le respondió Grayfia ruborizada antes de nuevamente envolverse en el abrazo con Issei y quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

El sol había salido ya hace varios minutos, durante ese tiempo Issei y Grayfia habían tenido un tranquilo despertar, ya que Grayfia no golpeo a Issei de forma brutal, aunque si se puso nerviosa cuando se despertó y vio el rostro del castaño tan cerca del de ella.

Los dos tuvieron un rápido desayuno de frutas y ahora se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva, que se hallaba cubierta por la fortaleza que había creado la clon de Grayfia ayer.

"Entonces, hoy es el día en el que el desertor saldrá por la barrera e ira hasta la capital del inframundo para destruirlo todo." Dijo Grayfia.

"Lo se, tenia planeado sabotearlo antes de hoy, pero supongo que solo me queda impedir que puedan salir de esta lugar enfrentando a todos los demonios del lado del Karnarel." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero... Hacer eso tu solo, seria un suicidio." Le dijo Grayfia.

"Tal vez, pero no lo sabré si no lo intento... Tengo que proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi, sera difícil, pero creo que la batalla mas complicada sera la que esta a punto de pasar." Dijo viendo a Grayfia seriamente. "No quiero tener que pelear contra ti, y tampoco te pediré que vayas conmigo, eso es algo que tienes que decidir tu."

"Yo..." Comenzó a decir Grayfia pero fue interrumpida por Issei.

"Sea lo que sea que decidas, eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que te dije ayer, si así tenga que pelear contigo ahora, daré lo mejor por sacarte de este lugar, es una promesa." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Grayfia considero cada posibilidad durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente decidió simplemente bajar la cabeza y abrir la fortaleza para dejar pasar a Issei.

"Gracias..." Le dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa antes de sacar sus ocho alas y comenzar a elevarse lentamente en aire. "Te prometo que saldré vivo de ese lugar, tengo uno o dos trucos que podrían funcionar, solo espérame para que pueda sacarte de aquí y..." Dijo Issei pero se detuvo en seco cuando Grayfia llego a una velocidad increíble frente a el y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa con una expresión molesta.

"Yo... No soy una mujer que se preocupa por alguien más, tampoco soy de las sentimentales que llora por un hombre, pero..." Dijo bajando la mirada. "Tu me hiciste esa clase de mujer..." Le susurro esta ultima parte.

"Grayfia..." Susurro Issei.

"Issei, mi decisión es creer en tus palabras, creo firmemente en todas las promesas que me hiciste ayer, y de esa misma forma yo te prometo a ti que también estaré a tu lado en todo momento, también voy a protegerte como tu a mi y te seré fiel sin importar nada, es por eso que..." Le dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

"¡Iré contigo y te ayudaré a ganar esta batalla."

* * *

 **Listo hasta aquí finaliza el episodio de esta semana, espero que hayan disfrutado este momento Issei x Grayfia y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Como siempre les dejo el harem de Issei y sin mas que decir, los veré la próxima semana Soganme en Facebook como By:novablood**

 **Rias G.  
** **Akeno H.  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L.  
** **Tsubaki S.  
** **Xenovia Q.  
** **Raynare A.  
** **Kalawarner  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha  
** **Ravel P.  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**


	19. El inicio de una nueva era

_El inicio de una nueva era_

 **Bleizzer - Base secreta del golpe de estado.**

Todos los demonios que se encontraban ocultos planeando el golpe de esta habían sido reunidos frente al Desertor, y delante de todos ellos se encontraba Karnarel con una sonrisa arrogante.

''¡Mis queridos compañeros, este día, se marca el inicio de una nueva era para nosotros, vamos a demostrarles a los maous impostores, y a el gobierno actual de lo que somos capaces cuando nos provocan!'' Dijo Karnarel a todos los presentes.

''¡Gracias al esfuerzo y arduo trabajo de todos, el Desertor, está listo para salir finalmente de esta prisión y dirigirse hacia la capital del inframundo para dar inicio a nuestra revolución! Después de ser juzgados injustamente, ¡Es nuestro turno para para juzgarlos a aquellos que se atrevieron a llamarnos traidores!''

Todos los demonios comenzaron a ovacionar el discurso de su líder, provocando una sonrisa en orgullosa en Karnarel.

¡Ahora, subamos todos a nuestra arma de destrucción, y que dé inicio nuestra era!''

 **¡SIIII!''**

Todos los demonios que se encontraban presentes, comenzaron a ingresar en el Desertor, a la espera de la señal que les indicaría que la barrera había sido deshabilitada. Pero, algo inesperado ocurrió.

El sistema de camuflaje que protegía la base, comenzó a desaparecer repentinamente, dejando a la vista el Desertor y todo lo que habían trabajado en los últimos cientos de años.

Mientras todos prestaban atención a su sistema de camuflaje desaparecido, en el edificio en el que vivían, se produjo una explosión de energía oscura que destruyo los pisos de arriba.

''¡Estamos siendo atacados!'' Exclamo Rowen.

''No dejaremos que nadie se interponga en nuestra misión.'' Dijo Karnarel. ''¡Rápido, quiero al Desertor en el aire!''

Los propulsores de la gigantesca nave comenzaron a encender, todos los demonios comenzaron a entrar rápidamente y a colocarse en sus posiciones de batalla.

Mientras el Desertor comenzaba a elevarse en el aire, nadie noto como dos figuras se encontraban ocultas entre la nieve.

''Primera fase del plan completada.'' Dijo Grayfia mientras veía como el Desertor se elevaba en el aire.

''Bien, es tiempo de continuar como lo planeamos, vamos a hacer esto, Grayfia.'' Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa decidida.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mientras Issei y Grayfia volaban en dirección a la base de Karnarel, Grayfia notó como Issei tenía una mirada de pensamiento en su rostro.

''¿Está todo bien?'' Le pregunto la albina.

''Si... Es solo que estaba pensando en cómo podríamos acabar con los planes de Karnarel... Tenemos que idear algún plan para poder derrotarlos.''

''Entiendo, entonces pensemos en algo ahora, conozco gran parte de la estructura del Desertor, también conozco a la perfección el estilo de pelea y los poderes de los demonios que están con Karnarel.'' Le dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa.

''Excelente, eso nos deja con una ventaja.'' Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. ''¿Qué tal si congelamos los propulsores para evitar que pueda volar?''

''Eso es imposible, como tú, el barco está diseñado para soportar las bajas temperaturas de la nieve por una capa de magia.'' Le respondió Grayfia.

''Tch... Tenemos que pensar en algo pronto.'' Dijo Issei.

''Pues...'' Comenzó a pensar la chica. ''¡Lo tengo! El desertor no puede salir de hasta que la barrera se desactive por el guardia, pero si impedimos que logren salir para cuando la barrera vuelva a ser activada, entonces no servirá de nada.'' Dijo Grayfia.

''El hangar tiene un impulsor que haría que el Desertor saliera más rápido de la barrera, pero si logramos hacer que se separe del hangar, le tomara más tiempo llegar hasta ser capaces de salir de la barrera, ya que no es muy rápido. Pero eso también tiene su desventaja, ya que con el Desertor en el aire, sería difícil evitar que tome la altura suficiente para evitar que salga.'' Dijo Grayfia. ''Además de que el ejército de Karnarel tiene la ventaja en número.''

''Entonces, ¿Qué tal si nosotros también formamos nuestro ejército?'' Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

''No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ese solo es uno de nuestros inconvenientes, también necesitaríamos que algo muy grande mantenga ocupado al Desertor para evitar que salga de la barrera mientras esté abierta.''

''¿Algo muy grande...?'' Dijo Issei pensando, hasta que chasqueo sus dedos encontrando la respuesta. ''Se lo que... O más bien, quien nos puede ayudar.''

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Karnarel se dirigió hacia el puerto de control, donde se encontraban otros dos demonios controlando el despegue de la nave.

''¿Han encontrado a los causantes del ataque?'' Les pregunto Karnarel.

''No señor, no hemos encontrado nada en nuestro rango de visión.'' Le respondió uno de los demonios.

''¡Señor, el radar indica que una criatura de tamaño colosal se dirige hacía el Desertor!'' Exclamo el otro demonio.

''¡¿Qué?! ¡Ponlo en la pantalla!'' Ordeno Karnarel.

Cuando la pantalla se activó, pudieron ver como un gigantesco dragón de escamas azules se dirigía rápidamente hacia la nave.

''¡Esa es la nave Tia-chan!'' Exclamo Issei parado sobre la cabeza de Tiamat en su forma completa de dragón. ''¡Necesito tu ayuda para mantenerlo dentro de la barrera de la que te hable, y ten cuidado de no volar demasiado alto tú también, no quiero que te pase nada!''

 **''Entiendo maestro, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo, y agradezco profundamente su preocupación por mí.''** Le respondió Tiamat.

''No me des las gracias, eres mi linda compañera y como tal, me preocupo por ti, ya que eres importante para mí.'' Le dijo Issei mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tiamat.

 **''Ohhh... Si estuviera en mi forma humana, estaría completamente roja ahora maestro.''** Dijo Tiamat. **''Haré lo mejor que pueda por el hombre que amo.''** Le dijo antes de comenzar a acelerar su vuelo.

''Increíble, no solo fuiste capaz de hacer un contrato con el Caos Karma Dragon Tiamat, el rey dragón más poderoso, ¿Sino que también la enamoraste?'' Dijo Grayfia sorprendida. ''Eres realmente un hombre distinto.''

' **'Eso es porque él es mi maestro.''** Le dijo Tiamat.

Dentro del Deserto, algunos de los demonios comenzaban a mostrarse más preocupados por la presencia de aquel dragón gigantesco que se aproximaba a ellos, pero Karnarel les dio palabras de aliento.

''Mientras la barrera no se abra, utilizaremos la fuerza destructiva del Desertor para derrotar a es dragón.'' Dijo por medio de un altavoz.

''Señor, encontramos algo interesante montado en la cabeza del dragón.'' Dijo uno de los demonios.

Karnarel inspeccionó la pantalla solo para encontrarse a Issei montado en la cabeza del dragón, y a su lado se encontraba Grayfia, aunque él no conocía la identidad de la chica.

''No puedo creerlo, Issei-kun, y yo que creí que él podría ser un gran aliado.'' Dijo con notable pesar en su voz. ''No hay opción... Disparen el cañón Andrómeda.''

Un colosal cañón comenzó a salir de la parte de enfrente del Desertor, la nave dio media vuelta para tener en la mira a Tiamat, luego, energía de color amarillo se fue acumulando en la boca del cañón.

''Esto es malo...'' Dijo Grayfia con preocupación. ''Están por ocupar el cañón Andrómeda, su capacidad de destrucción es increíble, puede llegar a destruir una ciudad entera.''

''Tia-Chan...'' Le dijo Issei con preocupación.

 **''No se preocupe maestro, si eso puede destruir una ciudad, entonces yo soy capaz de destruir un país.''** Le dijo con una voz confiada.

''¡Fuego!'' Exclamo Karnarel.

El cañón disparo una inmensa onda de poder que se dirigía hacía Tiamat y los chicos, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Tiamat acumulo una gran cantidad de poder azul en su boca y lo envió para encontrarse con el del cañón.

Cuando los dos ataques hicieron contacto entre sí, provocaron una poderosa explosión que género a su vez, una gran capa de humo.

 **''Maestro, este es el momento indicado para que ingrese a esa nave, yo evitare que ellos logren salir de la barrera.''** Dijo Tiamat.

''Entendido Tia-chan, solo ten cuidado.'' Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de salir volando junto con Grayfia ocultos en medio del humo.

Ambos lograron aterrizar en la cubierta de la nave, en donde estaban siendo esperados por una gran cantidad de demonios en posición de batalla, algunos incluso estaban preparando ataques mágicos.

''Son muchos.'' Dijo Grayfia viendo la gran cantidad de demonios que estaban esperándolos para atacarlos.

''Descuida, recuerda que nosotros también tenemos nuestro ejército.'' Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de crear un círculo mágico color celeste delante de él.

Del círculo comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de sabuesos del infierno, todos manipulados por Issei gracias a los poderes de su madre. Los sabuesos comenzaron a atacar a todos los demonios enemigos que se les ponían en frente.

''Ellos nos ayudaran a reducir el número de demonios con los que tenemos que pelear.'' Dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa.

"Aun después de lo que paso, no puedo creer que uses a estas bestias como aliados…" Dijo Grayfia un poco irritada, recordando el dolor que le hicieron pasar los sabuesos. "Voy a atacar a nuestros enemigos, pero si un sabueso se cruza en mi camino, no dudare en congelarlo."

"Está bien, supongo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa irónica, antes de lanzarse a la batalla junto con Grayfia.

Los sabuesos realmente ayudaron a reducir el número de demonios enemigos que se encontraban en el Desertor, pero algunos demonios también tenían la fuerza suficiente como para hacerles frente, por lo que realmente no había un lado con ventaja actual.

"Ustedes encárguense del dragón, y hagan todo lo posible por atravesar la barrera cuando sea abierta, yo iré a encargarme de nuestro pequeño inconveniente." Dijo Karnarel antes de salir de la estación de mando.

Saliendo hasta la cubierta se encontró con la feroz batalla entre sus aliados contra los sabuesos del infierno. Una de las bestias, al verlo, trato de atacarlo rápidamente pero Karnarel la destruyo poco antes de que lo alcanzara.

Cuando los demás vieron a su líder en cubierta, se llenaron de confianza y comenzaron a hacerle más frente a sus oponentes.

Issei noto el cambio en el campo de batalla, y buscando la causa fue que encontró a Karnarel destruyendo fácilmente a otros dos sabuesos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Él es nuestra principal amenaza ahora!" Exclamo Grayfia mientras congelaba a varios demonios al mismo tiempo.

"Yo me ocupare de él, tu continua con los demás, y ten cuidado." Dijo Issei caminando hasta llegar frente a Karnarel.

"Issei-kun… No puedo expresar lo decepcionado que me siento de ver que estas tratando de arruinar un acto de justicia." Dijo Karnarel con una expresión seria.

"¿Un acto de justicia amerita matar a gente inocente? Yo no lo creo." Respondió Issei con la misma expresión que Karnarel.

"Ya veo… Debo suponer que, a juzgar por su nivel de poder y la magia que utiliza, ¿Aquella mujer albina se trata de Rayfi? ¿O me equivoco?"

"No, aunque no pareces muy sorprendido."

"Era algo lógico en retrospectiva, pero realmente es algo que no me esperaba…" Dijo viendo a Grayfia antes de regresar su mirada a Issei. "Issei-kun, aun después de saber quiénes eran tus padres, ¿Estás de acuerdo con el actual gobierno?"

"No es que esté de acuerdo con todo, hay cosas que incluso yo no puedo negar que me parecen absurdas, pero es gracias a los Maous, y a importantes personas del inframundo que yo estoy vivo ahora, y por eso es que debo detener tus planes." Le respondió Issei antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar.

 **"Balance Breaker."**

[Welsh Dragon – Balance Breaker]

El cuerpo de Issei fue envuelto en su armadura de dragón, extendió sus alas de dragón y se preparó para la batalla.

"¿El Sekiryuutei? Vaya, contigo en mis filas realmente habríamos cambiado el inframundo actual." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Es una lástima que tendré que eliminarte si quiero ver mi sueño cumplido."

Karnarel se lanzó directamente hacia Issei, el cual también se lanzó al ataque, los puños de los dos chocaron entre sí, generando al contacto una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a ambos varios metros.

Algo que sorprendió a Issei fue que al examinar su guantelete, este se encontraba bastante agrietado, solo para que pocos segundos después, desapareciera dejando una parte del brazo de Issei sin protección.

"¿Sorprendido?" Le pregunto Karnarel con una sonrisa. "Mi poder, podrías pensar que es parecido al de descomponer y destruir toda la materia que toca, es mi propia versión de destrucción."

Issei volvió a formar su guantelete, ahora que conocía este poder, debía ser más cuidadoso sobre cómo debía atacar a Karnarel.

Sin darse cuenta, Karnarel se lanzó a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, y lo único que Issei podía hacer era esquivar cada uno de los golpes que se le enviaba. En uno de sus ataques, logro golpear el casco de Issei, desapareciéndolo pocos segundos después.

 **"Dragon Shoot."** Aprovechando el golpe, Issei tomo distancia de Karnarel y le envió una onda de poder, pero Karnarel no se inmuto ni un poco. Simplemente alzo su mano hacia el ataque y lo fue evaporando sin siquiera pestañear.

"Mi poder no solo afecta a la materia, también afecta los ataques." Le dijo Karnarel con una seria expresión.

"Entonces, la única forma de vencerte…" Dijo Issei mientras su cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar intensamente de color rojo. "Es peleando con mi propia fuerza." Issei desmonto su armadura, quedando únicamente en su ropa normal, pero activando su modo oscuro.

"El poder de la oscuridad… ¡Veamos si sabes utilizarlo tan bien como tu padre solía hacerlo!" Exclamo Karnarel antes de lanzarse nuevamente a una pelea de puños.

Lanzo un puñetazo directamente hacia Issei, pero el ahora pelinegro doblo su abdomen hacia atrás para evitar el golpe, luego se dio la vuelta y le lanzo a Karnarel una patada imbuida en oscuridad, que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

Karnarel nuevamente cerro la distancia entre Issei rápidamente y le lanzo múltiples golpes, Issei los esquivaba con precisión y también lanzaba golpes a Karnarel, sin embargo, este también lograba esquivarlos fácilmente, dejando al mismo nivel la batalla.

Ambos demonios imbuyeron sus puños con sus respectivas magias, la de Issei obviamente era de color negra mientras que la de Karnarel tenía un color amarillo. Cada vez que sus puños chocaban, una onda expansiva se liberaba, dañando a los dos demonios, hasta que finalmente ambos lograron encestarse un golpe limpio en la cara del otro .Los dos demonios retrocedieron varios metros mientras la sangra les brotaba por la boca.

"Estoy seguro que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver lo fuerte que eres Issei-kun." Dijo Karnarel con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. "Tu dominio en la magia es del nivel de un demonio de clase superior, pero debes concentrarte más en los movimientos de tu oponente para no encontrarte en el problema que tienes ahora."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunto Issei, pero su pregunta fue contestada sola cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a pocos metros de caer de la cubierta de la nave cerca de una de las turbinas. Abrió los ojos en shock cuando se dio cuenta que Karnarel había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo caer a una terrible muerte.

Mientras Issei analizaba la situación, un extraño sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos tanto a él como a todos los que se encontraban en el Desertor.

La barrera que se encargaba de impedir que nadie escapara de la prisión comenzó a brillar de color azul y fue desapareciendo lentamente desde arriba hacia abajo.

 **"¡Señor, la barrera ha sido abierta!"** Anunciaron los demonios dentro del puesto de control por medio de los altavoces.

"¡Es tiempo de ver nuestro plan cumplirse!" Grito Karnarel. "¡Séquennos de esta prisión y vamos a cumplir nuestro destino!"

"¡Tia-chan!" Exclamo Issei.

 **"¡Hare todo lo posible por evitar que salga maestro!"** Respondió Tiamat mientras volaba frente al Desertor esquivando los misiles que este le disparaba.

Issei pudo sentir como la nave comenzaba a ascender más en el aire, también se dio cuenta de que la cantidad de sabuesos que se hallaban dentro del Desertor se habían reducido a no más de 3. También vio como Grayfia se encontraba rodeada por cinco demonios de aspecto poderoso, sabía que Grayfia era fuerte pero ya había peleado con muchos oponentes, y su energía ya debía estar bajando.

"Te has dado cuenta, ¿No es cierto?" Le pregunto Karnarel. "Ustedes son muy fuertes, pero los números también son muy importantes a la hora de definir el resultado de una batalla, si quieres ser un buen líder entonces debes de pensar en todas las posibilidades."

Issei nuevamente noto como Karnarel le estaba dando consejos, algo que realmente le llamo la atención, ya que se suponía que eran enemigos.

"Issei-kun… De una u otra forma, esta batalla terminara en tu derrota… Fue idea de Rowen, que si por algún caso como este, la nave no pudiera llegar a atravesar la barrera, entonces estallaría provocando una inmensa explosión que se encargaría de acabar de una vez por todas con esta prisión." Le informo Karnarel.

"Pasara lo que pasara ahora, nuestros destinos estarían sellados con la muerte… Es algo que decidimos para que la nueva generación, no tuviera que sufrir en este lugar de dolor…" Dijo Karnarel viendo hacia el horizonte.

"No puedo entenderlo… Dices que quieres justicia, pero con esto solamente vas a lastimar a personas inocentes… ¿Esa es tu forma de justicia?" Le pregunto Issei, pero Karnarel siguió viendo melancólicamente hacia el horizonte.

"Issei-kun… Muchos de los demonios que aquí se encuentran, también fueron encerrados desde que eran solo unos niños… Encerrados por las acciones de sus padres, lo que no ameritaba para encerrarlos, ¿Dime, es eso justo para ti?" Esta pregunta causo un sobresalto en Issei.

"Todos vivieron cosas inimaginables, se vieron obligados a crecer antes de tiempo con un gran resentimiento en sus corazones, todo provocado por el gobierno… Un niño no debe pagar por los pecados de los padres, nadie merece algo como eso, cuando vi como sufrían… Decidí tomar todo su dolor en mis hombros, y prometerles que nadie volvería a pasar lo que ellos estaban pasando… ¡Les prometí una nueva oportunidad!"

Karnarel se trasladó frente a Issei, lo sujeto por la camisa y lo arrojo en el aire lanzándolo hacia atrás, para alejarlo de la orilla, pero cuando Issei se volvió a poner de pie, Karnarel lo golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

"El actual gobierno solo piensa en el pasado, no son muchos quienes se atreven a dar una oportunidad." Dijo Karnarel, a la mente de Issei solo vino la imagen de aquel sujeto que quiso meterlo preso, testificando en su contra, al igual que las otras personas que no estaban a su favor.

"No solo llevo las esperanzas de todos aquellos que planearon esto durante cientos de años… También están las de aquellos que serán juzgados de la misma forma en el futuro, por eso, no puedo permitir que mis planes fracasen, no soportaría ver como la misma historia se repite."

Karnarel, volvió a atacar a Issei a puñetazos de forma consecutiva, pero el joven no parecía tener la intención de defenderse, simplemente recibía los golpes mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello. Karnarel finalmente le dio una patada en el abdomen que causo que Issei saliera volando por los aires y callera acostado mientras jadeaba.

"Yo… Ahora entiendo… No todo exactamente, porque jamás podría… Entender el dolor que llevas en tus hombros… Pero entiendo perfectamente tus motivos…" Dijo Issei poniéndose de pie torpemente. "Aun cuando eres mi adversario, no puedo evitar admirarte, llevas el dolor de todos por ti mismo y tratas de darles nuevas esperanzas… Piensas en todos los demás antes que en ti mismo… En otras circunstancias… Estoy seguro que serias un Maou excelente. "

"Pero yo también tengo mis propios ideales, ¡Y no puedo permitir que los inocentes tengan que pagar por los errores del actual gobierno!" Issei se lanzó hacia Karnarel y también le golpeo en el rostro. "Porque, si cumples tu cometido a costa de los inocentes… ¡¿Qué te hace diferente de las personas que te encerraron a ti, y a todos los demás aquí?!"

Karnarel también reacciono ante las palabras de Issei, el cual nuevamente recupero su espíritu de lucha y continúo golpeando a Karnarel.

"No son los únicos que han tenido un pasado difícil… Cada quien tiene su lado oscuro que lo atormenta por siempre… Pero lo importante de la vida es sobrellevar eso contigo… ¡Y encontrar la solución correcta!" Dijo Issei regresando los golpes que Karnarel le dio.

Mientras los dos jadeaban debido al cansancio, Tiamat se hallaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que el Desertor lograra salir más allá de donde se supone que se encontraba la barrera, pero los ataques que la nave le enviaba realmente le hacían difícil detenerla.

El gigantesco dragón se colocó detrás de la nave, y sujetándola lo más fuerte que podía, volaba en sentido contrario para evitar que la nave siguiera ascendiendo.

"Tenemos un problema, ¡La barrera ha comenzado a formarse de nuevo!" Dijo uno de los demonios dentro del puesto de control de la nave.

Su compañero dirigió la vista hacia el suelo, y efectivamente la barrera comenzaba a formarse lentamente y comenzando a ascender en el aire.

 **"Tengo… Que resistir… Un poco… Mas."** Decía Tiamat mientras empujaba hacia atrás la nave.

Antes de que Issei tratara de hacer un nuevo movimiento, se dio cuenta como los cinco demonios que habían acorralado a Grayfia, la estaban abrumando con una gran cantidad de ataques mágicos, y a ella le era difícil defenderse de todos.

El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces antes de interrumpir su batalla con Karnarel y salir corriendo para ayudar a la chica de cabellos plateados. Issei salto en medio de los ataques y formo un pequeño campo oscuro alrededor de él y de Grayfia para que los ataques no los alcanzaran.

"Lamento dejarte haberte dejado a todos esos demonios a ti, debes estar muy agotada." Dijo Issei con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"No te preocupes… Sabes que soy fuerte… Solo necesito descansar… Para recuperar mi energía." Le dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa entre jadeos.

"Descuida, ya es hora de que me haga cargo de lo que empecé." Le dijo Issei sonriendo antes de que su campo oscuro se volviera más grande y comenzara a formar una gran cantidad de brazos que tomaron a cada uno de los demonios que atacaban a Grayfia y los dejara fuera de combate.

Issei deshizo el campo permitiendo a los dos ver como la barrera terminaba de cerrarse frente a ellos, aunque esto no fue una total satisfacción para Issei, ya que sabía que algo muy peligroso estaba por pasar.

 **"Listo maestro, ahora la barrera está cerrada."** Dijo Tiamat llegando frente a Issei.

"Gracias Tia-chan, bien hecho." Le dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los dos demonios que se hallaban dentro de la cabina de control salieron apresuradamente llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Karnarel.

"¡Señor, el mecanismo de autodestrucción de la nave ya ha sido activado!" Le dijo uno de los demonios.

"¡Queda solo un minuto antes de que la nave explote y se destruya este lugar!" Le dijo el otro. Karnarel solamente asintió.

"Todos… Les pido perdón por no poder haber hecho realidad nuestro sueño, sé que muchos esperaban este día con otros resultados, pero si eso no ocurrió, probablemente fue porque no estábamos haciéndolo de la forma correcta." Dijo Karnarel a todas las personas que se encontraba aun en el Desertor. "Cometí muchos errores, y de ellos fueron afectados muchos de ustedes, pero no permitiré que sufran las consecuencias de los actos que yo planifique."

"Señor, no se ofenda, pero no fue solo usted." Dijo un demonio llegando frente a Karnarel.

"Así es señor, usted solamente pensó en nosotros, y por esa razón fue por la que decidimos seguirlo." Le dijo otro demonio.

"¡Si, nosotros siempre lo apoyaremos!"

Cada uno de los demonios que formaba parte del golpe de estado comenzó a animar a Karnarel, vitoreándolo y animándolo, provocando que el demonio llorara de alegría.

"Todos… Por favor, continúen sus vidas de forma correcta." Dijo Karnarel limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Abandonen la nave."

"Pero señor…"

Muchos demonios no se encontraban de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder, pero él los hizo callar con un gesto de su mano.

"Es una orden… Si realmente me siguen, entonces les pido que respeten mis últimos deseos…" Les dijo antes de ver hacia arriba con una sonrisa. "Olviden sus resentimientos, borren de sus corazones el rencor y vivan una nueva vida plena… Esa es mi última orden."

Cada uno de los demonios que quedaban comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de tristeza, todos aparecieron sus alas y comenzaron a volar uno por uno dejando solamente a Karnarel, Issei, Grayfia y Tiamat.

"Issei-kun." Dijo Karnarel dándole la espalda a Issei viendo el lugar en el que se fueron volando todos sus camaradas. "Ellos son buenos, pero nunca se les dio la oportunidad de demostrarlo… Prométeme una cosa." Dijo viendo a Issei con una sonrisa.

"Prométeme, que les darás una oportunidad, sé que lograras grandes cosas… Definitivamente eres el hijo de tus padres, puedo ver un poco de ellos en ti… Cambia el futuro de ellos, y de la nueva generación… Yo estaré apoyándote donde quiera que esté."

"K-Karnarel… ¿Q-Que es lo que vas a hacer?" Le pregunto Issei.

"Daré el primer paso hacia la nueva era, permitiéndoles a todos mis camaradas la nueva oportunidad que se merecen… De la forma correcta." Le respondió a Issei.

Antes de que Issei pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Tiamat lo tomo a él y a Grayfia y se los llevo volando lejos del Desertor, ya que el tiempo para la explosión estaba a punto de terminar.

"Ahora… Mis esperanzas descansan en ti… Issei." Dijo Karnarel antes de dirigirse hacia el puesto de control.

"¡KARNAREL! ¡KARNAREL!" Grito Issei viendo como el Desertor comenzaba a ascender en el aire.

La colosal nave llego hasta donde se limitaba la prisión y la barrera, y siguió avanzando solamente para ser vaporizada lentamente por la barrera. De esa forma, la explosión desapareció junto con el Desertor, y con Karnarel.

* * *

 **Y con esto, termina el capitulo de esta semana, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto, y que tengan un buen recuerdo de Karnarel, un líder nato. El próximo episodio se tratara de como cambiara la vida de Issei ahora que la misión en Bleizzer termino.** **Por cierto, me gustaría pedirles un favor como lectores, quiero que me dejen en los comentarios, la próxima chica con la que quisieran un lemmon (de las que ya están dentro del harem) y también quiero que me digan, con que chica debe tener Issei un acercamiento, las mas votadas serán las que aparezcan para el próximo arco, que tengo planeado que sea el capitulo 22... Necesito su apoyo para continuar escribiendo esta historia.** **Como siempre les recuerdo que me sigan en facebook como By:novablood. Y les anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. *  
** **Kalawarner *  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha  
** **Ravel P.  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**


	20. El nacimiento de un nuevo Lord

_El nacimiento de un nuevo Lord_

"Lamento habérmelo llevado tan apresuradamente." Se disculpó Tiamat, ahora en su forma humana, con una triste expresión que de cierto modo la hacía ver tierna. Issei solamente hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei llego hasta tierra después de que Tiamat lo bajo a él y a Grayfia suavemente desde su lomo.

"Está bien Tia-chan, sé que lo hiciste para tratar de protegerme, por eso te estoy agradecido, y muchas gracias por ayudarme con la nave, eres increíble." Le dijo acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la chica, lo que provoco que ronroneara mientras le aparecía un pequeño rubor.

"Kyaaah… Maestro, usted es el mejor." Dijo Tiamat antes de abrazar a Issei, permitiéndole al muchacho sentir sus voluptuosos pechos, lo que causo cierta molesta en la peliplata que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

"Hmmm…" Los interrumpió Grayfia. "Issei, ahora que el golpe de estado finalmente acabo, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora?"

Antes de que Issei pudiera contestar a la pregunta de Grayfia, detrás de ellos apareció repentinamente el edificio del alcaide, las gigantescas puertas se fueron abriendo solamente para revelar a varias personas.

Las personas que se presentaron ante ellos eran, el alcaide de la prisión, Shyla, Ajuka Beelzebud, y algunos guardas que tenían apresado a un hombre de cabello rubio, quien probablemente era el infiltrado que tenía Karnarel en la prisión.

"¿Es el?" Pregunto el Alcaide de la prisión hacia Shyla y Ajuka.

"Si, él es Issei-kun." Respondió Ajuka antes de que Shyla saliera corriendo y le diera un abrazo a Issei, lo que realmente sorprendió a todos los que se encontraban presentes, y conocían lo sería que era la chica.

"¡Issei-kun, que alegría que estas bien!" Dijo la chica sin soltar a Issei de su abrazo. "Cuando tu contacto se cortó hace dos días, pensé que lo peor había sucedido… No pude evitar sentirme culpable." Le dijo la chica.

"Ohhh… Lamento haberla preocupado, Shyla-san, fue solamente un contratiempo que tuve." Dijo Issei devolviendo el abrazo. Shyla parecía bastante cómoda con su situación actual, pero luego recordó que estaba en presencia de un Maou, y se separó rápidamente de Issei e hizo una tos para tratar de excusarse.

"Issei-kun, me alegro ver que estas bien." Dijo Ajuka reposando su mano en el hombro de Issei. "Puedo ver que tu ayudaste también, muchas gracias Tiamat." Le dijo a la dragona.

"Esperen, ¿Ustedes se conocen?" Pregunto Issei.

"Así es maestro, yo ayudo a Ajuka-sama con los Rating Game de vez en cuando." Le dijo Tiamat.

"Si, la conozco... Al igual que conozco a la chica de pelo plateado de ahí." Dijo Ajuka viendo a Grayfia con una expresión seria. "Creí haber visto lo último de la cabello plateado de la aniquilación, hace 100 años cuando termino la guerra."

El alcaide, Shyla e incluso Tiamat hicieron expresiones de sorpresa cuando se Ajuka revelo la identidad de Grayfia, incluso llegaron a arrojar intenciones hostiles, pero se sorprendieron cuando Issei se colocó delante de Grayfia con una seria expresión.

"Por favor, les pido que dejen de arrojar esas intenciones a Grayfia, de no ser por ella, yo no habría podido detener el golpe de estado." Dijo Issei.

"Oye chico, ¿No has escuchado las historias sobre ella?" Le pregunto el alcaide. "Las cosas que esa chica hizo durante la guerra son mencionadas múltiples veces incluso ahora, ella es muy peligrosa."

"Yo también lo soy." Dijo Issei aumentando su presión mágica. "Mis padres también lo fueron, pero las personas pueden cambiar dependiendo de cómo son tratadas, eso es algo que un buen amigo me enseño." Dijo mientras una imagen de Karnarel pasaba por su mente.

"Tranquilos… Tranquilicemos un poco." Dijo Ajuka para bajar un poco la tensión en el ambiente. "Hablaremos de esto mañana, ahora debes de estar cansado Issei-kun, vamos a otro lugar." Dijo Ajuka, pero Issei tomo la mano de Grayfia, la empujo hacia el en un abrazo.

"Yo no pienso dejarla ni un segundo más en este lugar… Ni a ella, ni a todos los demonios que fueron acusados injustamente y sentenciados a este horrible lugar." Dijo Issei.

"Yo entiendo lo que quieres decir Issei-kun, pero no podemos sacarlos a todos de una vez, discutiremos todo lo que sucedió mañana, en el juicio." Dijo Shyla.

"Bien, pero al menos permitan que solo ella venga conmigo." Dijo Issei señalando a Grayfia. "Ya que es tan peligrosa como dicen, deberá estar bajo vigilancia, y yo seré quien la vigile." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Escucha mocoso, eso no..." Comenzó a decir el alcaide pero fue interrumpido por Ajuka con un gesto de la mano.

"De acuerdo Issei-kun, tú serás responsable de ella hasta mañana, luego del juicio veremos qué es lo que sucede." Le dijo Ajuka.

Issei asintió, y entro en las puertas junto con Grayfia. Tiamat simplemente se despidió de Issei con un beso, en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico y regresar a su hogar.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Issei fue enviado dentro de los juzgados del inframundo, ahí permaneció hablando con Ajuka, mientras que Grayfia se hallaba a su lado.

"Sirzechs se alegrara al saber que estas bien, cuando supo de tu desaparición, tuvo las intenciones de ir hasta Bleizzer y desintegrar todo, para encontrarte, lo mismo fue con Serafall." Le comento Ajuka con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, ¿Por qué no vino? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?" Le pregunto.

"Bueno, hasta ahora, solamente nosotros sabemos que te encuentras a salvo, Sirzechs en este momento se encuentra en el mundo humano, más específicamente, en la ciudad Kouh, junto con Serafall." Le informo sorprendiendo a Issei. "Mañana por la noche van a realizarse finalmente los acuerdo de paz entre las tres grandes facciones."

Issei se encontraba realmente sorprendido por esta información, después de todo lo que había sucedido, jamás se esperó que los acuerdos de paz fueran a llevarse a cabo, pero admitió que se encontraba feliz al respecto.

"Tus compañeros también se encuentran ocupados por la misma razón, ya que es el territorio de Rias, deben estar presentes, aunque por lo que escuche de Sirzechs, ellos también quisieron venir hasta Bleizzer para ayudarte, y lo iban a hacer una vez que los acuerdos estuvieran hechos."

"Entiendo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa pensando en los buenos compañeros que tenía.

"Bueno, es tiempo de que yo me vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero te veré mañana para arreglar los términos de tu juicio, no olvides que pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, y creo que el de Shyla también." Dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, nos veremos mañana Ajuka-sama." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de que Ajuka se retirara por medio de un círculo mágico.

"Tienes buenos compañeros, además de que los Maous parecen tener mucho afecto hacia ti." Le dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa.

"Si, hemos pasado tantas cosas con mis compañeros, que los considero como mi familia, y pase gran parte de mi infancia y adolescencia con los Maous, supongo que nos tomamos cariño." Le dijo Issei. "Ahora, vamos a nuestra habitación."

Issei se fue junto con Grayfia hasta una habitación que les había sido proporcionada por Ajuka dentro del edificio.

Dentro de la habitación, Issei y Grayfia se pusieron cómodos, ahora que tenían sus poderes mágicos por la noche, ambos cambiaron sus vestuarios, quedan Issei con una camiseta desmangada color blanco y un pantalón corto negro. Grayfia por su parte se vistió con una bata color morada, que dejaba a la vista su gran escote y sus bien formadas piernas.

"Bueno, descansa un poco, la última vez fuiste tú la que me cuido, así que déjame devolverte el favor ahora." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Voy a prepararte algo delicioso de cenar, luego podrás ducharte." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Issei… No deberías hacer eso, yo puedo hacer mi propia cena." Le dijo Grayfia.

"No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto hacerlo, además, es para que te vayas acostumbrando ya que no permitiré que te regresen a ese lugar." Dijo Issei, luego se retiró a la cocina dejando a Grayfia, con mucho en que pensar.

Issei preparo una fabulosa cena con los ingredientes que Ajuka había dejado en su habitación, parecía más una especie de festín que una cena ordinaria. También se tomó el tiempo para decorar la mesa, y finalmente llamar a su acompañante.

Grayfia con una complicada expresión se sentó en la mesa y lentamente probo los alimentos que Issei había preparado solo para ella. Decir que era lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo no era una exageración ya que había pasado una gran cantidad de años en la cárcel.

Issei estaba un poco nervioso acerca de cómo reaccionaría Grayfia con la comida, pero después de ver que la chica comenzó a degustar la cena, se convenció de que le había parecido deliciosa y procedió a comer la suya.

Una vez terminada la cena, Issei le dijo a Grayfia que tomara la ducha mientras el limpiaba la mesa y lavaba los platos, Grayfia se ofreció a hacerlo, pero Issei insistió en que debía ser ella la que se duchara primero, y la chica termino obedeciéndolo.

Mientras se encontraba en la ducha, Grayfia comenzaba a preguntarse qué iba a ser de ella después de esa noche, sabía que después de su historial, no habían muchas probabilidades de que la dejaran libre, y aun si lo hacían, las personas la verían como aquella mujer que mato a cientos de personas en la guerra, y ahora con el tratado de paz, eso iba a hacerlo aún más difícil.

Tampoco quería ser una molestia para Issei, no supo cómo, pero de alguna forma ese chico había tenido una gran influencia en ella, la había cambia y le había dado una nueva perspectiva de vida. En poco tiempo se volvió muy importante para ella, y lo que menos quería era llegar a ser una molestia para él.

Con todos esos pensamientos, la chica termino su ducha y salió del baño sin decir una palabra, se sentó en un sillón y permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos, considerando todos los posibles resultados que podrían suceder el día siguiente.

Al poco tiempo, Issei también salió del baño del baño después de tomar su ducha, y vio como Grayfia se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos con una expresión melancólica en ella, supo de inmediato que algo le preocupaba a la chica.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le pregunto, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella para verla a la cara, ya que ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón. "Si puedo adivinar… Te preocupa lo que pueda pasar mañana, ¿O me equivoco?" Le dijo, recibiendo como respuesta, un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

"Grayfia… Estoy seguro que te dejaran libre, y si te preocupa que la gente te tenga miedo por tu pasado, no dejes que eso te afecte." Le dijo Issei para tranquilizarla.

"Pero… Las personas jamás podrán olvidar el pasado, cada vez que alguien me vea, entonces solo recordaran lo que hice durante la guerra." Le dijo con una triste expresión mientras baja la mirada, pero Issei puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica, y suavemente la hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

"Grayfia… Lo que te dije en la cueva, no fue mentira, una vez que salgas libre, tu vendrás conmigo, yo seré el que te dará un nuevo hogar, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida… No debes preocuparte por lo que pienses los demás… Porque tú estarás conmigo, yo estaré contigo y de esa forma podremos vencer todos los obstáculos que se nos interpongan… Porque tú serás mi reina. "

* * *

 **Al día siguiente – Juicio de Issei**

Issei y Grayfia fueron convocados para asistir al juicio en el que se daría a conocer la sentencia final, ambos fueron con trajes formales, Issei llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata rayada color blanco y negro, un chaleco desmangado color negro, un cinturón blanco y un pantalón negro. Grayfia por su parte llevaba puesto un vestido que era de color blanco hasta sus pechos, y negro hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, se había hecho una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto lo había dejado suelto, terminando en trenzas gemelas.

"Antes de presentar la sentencia ante el acusado, me gustaría que Issei-kun viniera y nos diera detalles completos, sin omitir si un detalle, de lo que sucedió dentro de las instalaciones de Bleizzer." Dijo Shyla.

Issei obedeció y relato lo que sucedió dentro de la prisión, sin omitir ni un solo detalle. El plan original era omitir detalles que pondrían a Grayfia en una mala situación, sin embargo, fue Grayfia la que le pidió a Issei que no mintiera, que dijera toda la verdad, no quería que el mintiera de esa forma por ella.

Las personas presentes no reaccionaron completamente de acuerdo con la presencia de Grayfia, pero se reservaron sus comentarios y dejaron que el juicio prosiguiera como debía de ser. Issei termino de relatar su historia, dejando nada más a Shyla para que dictara su veredicto.

"Gracias por su cooperación, ahora, después de escuchar todo lo sucedido, es tiempo que yo de mi veredicto." Dijo Shyla haciendo una pausa. "Después de discutir con Ajuka Beelzebud-sama al respecto, ha quedado demostrado que la lealtad del acusado, Valefor-Zagan Issei, está dirigida hacia nuestros Maous, por lo que se ha decidido dejar libre de los cargos en su contra."

Los líderes de las casas de Gremory, Sitri, Phoenix y de algunas otras, no pudieron evitar sentirse satisfechos después de conocer el veredicto, al igual que Issei y Grayfia mostraron una gran sonrisa al saber del veredicto.

"Ahora, se discutió con miembros de altos mandos lo que sería del futuro de Issei-kun, pero quien dará esos detalles será Ajuka Beelzebud-sama." Dijo Shyla antes de dejarle el espacio a Ajuka para continuar.

"Issei-kun, tu historia nos ha mostrado a muchos de nosotros que nuestro sistema está muy lejos de ser perfecto, hemos cometido muchos errores a lo largo de los años, y este es solo uno de los resultados de esos errores… Por lo que hemos decidió, investigar como es debido a los demonios que se encuentran actualmente en Bleizzer, darles un juicio justo, y trasladarlos a una prisión común… Esperamos con esto, comenzar a reparar los errores que hemos cometido." Le informo Ajuka.

Issei se mostró bastante complacido por la noticia, le dio una mirada al cielo recordando a su amigo Karnarel, esperando que el también estuviera contento por la noticia, en donde sea que se encuentre ahora.

"Ahora Issei-kun lo siguiente es para ti." Dijo Ajuka con una seria expresión. "Eres la descendencia de dos demonios clase superior de sangre pura, eso te vuelve a ti también un demonio de sangre pura. Sin embargo, vienes de dos casas que actualmente se encuentran extintas, se decir que al ser el único descendiente vivo, eso te convierte a ti en el líder de esas casas."

Issei jamás se esperó este giro de los acontecimientos, él pensaba que simplemente se le permitiría regresar al lado de Rias y sus compañeros, sin embargo, estas personas tenían algo distinto planeado para él.

"Issei-kun, debes estar consciente, y saber de primera mano que los demonios de sangre pura actualmente se encuentran en peligro, por lo que, junto con varios líderes de casas y personas importantes, se ha llegado a la siguiente conclusión… Tú desde este día, tomaras poder de la casa de Valefor, y el primer demonio que procrees de sangre pura y que tenga rasgos de la casa de Zagan, durante su adultez, tomara la cabeza de esa familia."

"¿H- Hai?" Dijo Issei sin comprender lo que Ajuka quiso decir.

"Issei-kun, de ahora en adelante, en el inframundo serás un demonio de clase alta, líder de su propia casa, y mientras estés aquí, responderás al nombre de Valefor-Zagan Issei… Debido a tu joven edad, te será complicado el tomar las riendas de una casa extinta, pero ya se te ha asignado un consejero que te ayudara con todos los detalles… Serás un agente reabastecedor de demonios de sangre pura." Le explico Ajuka. "Luego de la audiencia, yo junto con tu consejero, nos encargaremos de darte más detalles al respecto… Solamente queda una cosa que discutir." Dijo Ajuka viendo a Grayfia.

"Grayfia Lucifugus, su pasado pesa mucho en las decisiones que se tomen contigo, múltiples muertes se le adjudican de demonios de sangre pura se le adjudican a usted, y un solo acto de bondad, no siempre es suficiente para borrar ese tipo de pasados." Dijo Ajuka con una seria expresión. Grayfia se notaba un poco nerviosa, sin embargo, sintió como Issei la sujeto de las manos, las presiono suavemente y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

"Sin embargo, anoche establecí un pequeño contacto con Issei-kun, junto a mi también se encontraban demonios importantes, que compartieron mi misma opinión después de escuchar las palabras de Issei-kun." Dijo con una suave sonrisa. "Grayfia Lucifugus, tu título como demonio de clase suprema no puede ser revocado, además de que sigues siendo una demonio de sangre pura, sin embargo, por tu pasado no podemos permitir que tomes control de una casa, ni tampoco exonerarte de tus delitos… Por lo que se decidió cambiar tu sentencia…" Dijo viendo a Grayfia, la cual ya se esperaba pasar varios miles de años en alguna prisión del inframundo.

"Serás sentenciada… A pasar el resto de tu vida junto con Issei-kun, como forma de pago por tus delitos." Le dijo Ajuka con una sonrisa.

"Eh…" Dijo Grayfia con sus ojos abiertos, al igual que sus labias, también se encontraban levemente abiertos.

"Espero que se lleven bien, ustedes dos." Dijo Ajuka. "Y no se preocupen por el pasado, tengo una buena idea de como darles una nueva imagen a todos de ustedes."

Grayfia lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia Issei, el cual la veía con una suave sonrisa. La albina comenzó a temblar levemente, antes de que en sus ojos comenzaran a formarse pequeñas lágrimas.

"Te dije que te daría un nuevo hogar… Espero ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, y que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora y para siempre." Le dijo Issei con una suave voz.

"H-Hai…" Dijo Grayfia entre sollozos antes de abrazar a Issei, colocando su rostro en el pecho del chico. "Gracias… Gracias… Gracias..." Sollozaba entre lágrimas. Issei no pudo evitar sonreír y devolverle el abrazo, poniendo una mano en la cintura de la chica, y la otra en la cabeza, acariciándola delicadamente.

"De nada… De ahora en adelante, no prometo que no volverás a sentirte sola." Dijo Issei suavemente.

* * *

 **Por la tarde.**

"Aquí estamos." Dijo Ajuka mostrandole a Issei una gran extensión de tierra, el lugar estaba lleno de casas, edificios, un lago de gran extensión entre otras cosas. "Este es el territorio Valefor."

Ajuka se llevo a Issei hasta una gran mansión, en la cual se hallaba en grande el símbolo de media luna característico de los Valefor. Los tres entraron dentro de la mansión, ahí se encontraron con una persona que Issei reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Shyla-san! ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Issei al ver a la mujer dentro de la mansión esperándolo con una sonrisa. La chica se encontraba vestida con una falda negra ajustada, que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, una chaqueta escotada negra y una camisa blanca por dentro, tenia puestas sus gafas de lectura y una especie de tabla con un par de papeles.

"Buenas tardes, Issei-kun. O mejor dicho, Lord Valefor-sama." Dijo Shyla mientras se inclinaba ante Issei. "Me presento formalmente ante usted como Shyla Belphegor, su consejera."

"¿H-Hai?" Dijo Issei sorprendido por tal revelación.

"Así es, Shyla se ofreció a ayudarte como tu consejera, pertenece a una casa de demonios extra, sin embargo, ahora te ayudara a ti a dirigir de la mejor forma tu casa." Le explico Ajuka.

"Yo me ofrecí como tu consejera, ya que fue muy peligroso el haberte mandado siendo tan joven a un lugar tan peligroso como Bleizzer, demuestra que aun no estoy lista para un cargo tan importante, ademas, estando aqui, siento que me podre desempeñar de mejor manera... Asi que espero que nos llevemos bien, Lord Valefor." Le dijo Shyla con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en su rostro.

"Entiendo, entonces vamos a llevarnos bien." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ahora Issei-kun, Shyla se encargara de explicarte con mas detalle como van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero, quiero ser yo el que te entregue esto." Ajuka apareció en sus manos una caja de madera, y se la entrego a Issei. "Reina bien." Dijo el Maou con una sonrisa antes de retirarse mediante un circulo mágico.

Issei abrió cuidadosamente la caja, revelando 15 piezas de ajedrez de color violeta, eran 15 Evil Pieces, que le permitirían a Issei comenzar su titulo nobiliario. El joven sonrió alegre debido a que finalmente había cumplido una de las metas que se había propuesto en su vida.

"Lord Valefor, en este momento voy a proceder a hacer el recorrido por la mansión, luego de eso, hay un par de cosas que debe saber."

"De acuerdo, por cierto, ¿Donde esta Grayfia? Ajuka-sama dijo que la encontraríamos aqui." Pregunto Issei.

"Bueno... Ella esta..." Comenzó a decir Shyla, pero fue interrumpida cuando una persona salio de una habitación.

"Bienvenidos, Lord Valefor-sama, Shyla-san."

Issei abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a Grayfia salir de la habitación, pero la chica ahora se encontraba vestida con un traje de Maid francés color azul y blanco, una diadema blanca en su cabello, y se había maquillado.

"¿G-Grayfia? ¿Por que tu, estas vestida así?" Le pregunto Issei con un rubor.

"Esta es mi vestimenta como la maid del clan Valefor... Decidí que yo me encargaría de apoyarlo en todo lo que pueda, como forma de agradecimiento... Asi que espero servirle adecuadamente, Lord Valefor-sama." Dijo la peliplata inclinándose.

"Grayfia, eso no es..." Comenzó a decir Issei pero fue interrumpido por Shyla que se acerco a hablarle al oido.

"Lord Valefor, tal vez no entienda esto ya que recientemente se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia, pero debe acostumbrarse a ser tratado de forma superior, después de todo es el líder de un clan." Le dijo la pelirosa.

"Ya veo... Pero al menos, cuando estemos a solas, ¿Podrían llamarme por mi nombre?" Les pregunto a las chicas.

"Eso seria descortés... Pero supongo que Issei-sama estará bien, mientras estemos en privado." Dijo Shyla con una sonrisa.

"Bueno... Es mejor que Lord Valefor, ¿Que hay de ti Grayfia? ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre también?" Le pregunto a la maid.

"Supongo que Ise-sama estará bien, si así lo desea." Dijo Grayfia con un rubor en su rostro. "Ahora, ya he limpiado toda la mansión, Ise-sama." Le informo.

"Entiendo, gracias por tu ayuda, ahora toma un descanso, te llamare si necesito algo." Le dijo Issei.

"Hai." Respondió Grayfia, y luego de decir eso, se fue a otra habitación.

"Bueno, prosigamos con el recorrido." Dijo Shyla.

La chica le mostró a Issei toda la gigantesca mansion, la cual era muchas veces mas grande que la casa en el mundo humano de Issei, habian muchas cosas que se debian modificar, sin embargo, Issei pudo sentir ese aire hogareño en esta nueva mansion, algo que por alguna razon, le recordaba a sus verdaderos padres.

"Finalmente, esta es su habitacion." Dijo shyla mientras abria las puertas de la habitación mas grande. La habitacion estaba decorada de color violeta, al igual que la mayoria de las decoraciones de la mansion. Una cama bastante amplia, una pequeña terraza, su propio baño y varias cosas mas.

"Issei-sama." Dijo Shyla interrumpiendo a Issei mientras admiraba su habitacion. "Esto es para usted." Dijo entregandole un pequeño paquete.

Issei lo abrio, y se dio cuenta que era una especie de traje.

"Esa es la vestimenta oficial del lider de la familia valefor, según fui informada, Fue Sirzechs-sama quien lo fabrico personalmente, el confiaba en que su misión resultaria de esta manera, asi que se adelanto a los hechos y lo fabrico." Le explico la pelirosa. "Le dare un poco de privacidad para que pueda probarselo." Le dijp y luego salio de la habitacion.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. El muchacho se desvitio y luego se puso la ropa que le habian dado. Su nueva vestimenta consistia en una tunica color negra, roja y blanca. Una capa hecha jirones, un cinturon negro con una media luna como evilla, y finalmente, guantes y botas color negras. **(Para una mejor idea, es el mismo vestuario de Dantalion, personaje del anime Makai Ouji: Devil and Realist)**

Issei admiro el buen gusto que tenia el Valefor original al pensar en esta vestimenta, mientras lo hacia, se dio cuenta que alguien abrio las puertas de la habitacion, y vio a Graygia entrando lentamente.

"¡I-Ise-sama! ¡E-Esa ropa le queda excelente!" Dijo la chica con un rubor.

"¿Eso crees? Me alegro." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa. "¡Es cierto! Grayfia, hay algo que tengo que darte." Dijo Issei tomando la caja que Ajuka le dio, y sacando algo que Grayfia no pudo alcanzar a ver. Issei se traslado hasta llegar frente a Grayfia.

"Grayfia, no espere que esto sucediera tan rapido, pero aun asi, estoy mas que feliz que sucediera, y todo es gracias a ti... Me haz ayudado tanto, y en poco tiempo te has congertido en una persona muy importante para mi. No me imaginaria que seria mi vida si tu no llegases a estar, por lo que quiero pedirte, que seas la primera en mi titulo nobiliario... Quiero pedirte, que seas mi reina." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba a Grayfia la pieza de reina.

"La albina veia sorprendia la pieza, luego le dio una mirada a Issei, la chica hizo una dulce sonrisa mientras una lagrima se escapaba de la comisura de sus ojos.

"Ise... Yo, no se si lo merezca... Tu haz sido tan bueno conmigo, de formas en las que jamas me imagine que alguien lo seria, yo... No sabria que hacer sin ti, quiero estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad, quiero ayudarle, quiero estar con usted... Lo que quiero decir, es que me honraria ser su reina, desde hoy y para siempre." Le respondio la cchica con una hermosa sonrisa mientras las lagrimas caian de su rostro. Issei tambien sonreia y luego acerco la pieza de reina al pecho de Grayfia.

"Yo, Valefor-Zagan Issei, te pido a ti, Grayfia Lucifugus, que permanezcas a mi lado por toda la eternidad, deja tu vida en mis manos y camina junto a mi, como una reina del clan Valefor."

La pieza de reina comenzo a brillar de color violeta, y luego ingreso dentro del cuerpo de Grayfia, la peliplata sintio un cierto frio, probaboemente debido a los pideres de la oscuridad del clan Valefor, sin embargo, jamas se hbia sentido tan feliz.

Mientras la chica acariciaba suavemente el lugar en el que habia ingresado la pieza, Issei se adelanto hacia ella, tomo su barbilla delicadamente y le dio un suave y cariñoso beso, que dejo más que sorprendida a la chica.

"Esta es la mejor forma de sellar un contrato." Dijo Issei con voz suave mientras rompia el beso. "Me gustas Grayfia, me enamore de ti."

En el rostro de Grayfia aparecio un gran rubor, sin embargo, la chica no reacciono de forma violenta como lo habria hecho antes, simplemente bajo un poco la mirada e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ese fue mi primer beso... Jamas habia besado a alguien en toda mi vida... así que debe tomar responsabilidad... Pero, yo tambien... Yo tambien me enamore de usted." Dijo Grayfia levantando la mirada, viendo a Issei directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Grayfia..." Issei y Grayfia se fueron acercando poco a poco, preparados para darse un beso nuevamente. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumidos cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, provocando que los dos se separaran.

"Issei-sama, hay algo que debe saber." Dijo Shyla entrando a la habitación y encontrando a Issei y Grayfia como si nada. "Con Ajuka-sama estuvimos discutiendo este tema y llegamos a una solución." Dijo la chica llamando la atención de Issei y Grayfia.

"Vera, los altos mandos han accedido a que usted continué su vida como estudiante hasta finalizar la universidad, aunque claro, durante las vacaciones tendrá que venir y ejercer su cargo de cabeza del clan, al igual que en ocasiones especiales." Le dijo la chica. "Y finalmente, esto es respecto a su contrato con la señorita Rias Gremory... Vera se ha llegado a la decisión de que usted ya no sera más un siervo de Gremory... Sin embargo, continuara siendo el peón de la señorita Rias. Es decir que usted solamente participara en los Rating Game, y en presentaciones especiales, únicamente como el peón de Rias Gremory y no como su siervo." Le explico. "Ademas de que los trabajos de diablo que realicen sus futuros siervos, lo harán también en la ciudad Kouh, junto con el clan Gremory y Sitri."

"Ya veo... Bueno, si de esa forma puedo seguir estando con mis amigos, esta bien para mi." Dijo Issei.

"Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, pero pronto sera presentando ante miembros importantes del inframundo así que pronto lo contactare, hasta entonces. Por lo pronto permaneceré viviendo aquí, espero que no haya ningún problema."

"En lo absoluto." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Bien, lo veré luego, Issei-sama." Dijo Shyla antes de retirarse de la habitación.

"Haaa... Supongo que muchas cosas están por cambiar de ahora en adelante." Suspiro Issei con una sonrisa.

"Si, supongo que si... Pero aquí estaré siempre a su lado, para apoyarlo siempre." Dijo Grayfia sonriendo con un leve rubor.

"Gracias Grayfia." Le agradeció Issei con un beso en la frente. "Por ahora, lo único que quiero hacer en este momento es..."

 _"¡Ise!"_

Repentinamente, Issei se puso de pie con una expresión preocupada, sorprendiendo a Grayfia, El castaño escucho una voz en su mente.

"Me necesita... ¡Grayfia, tenemos que irnos!"

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, este fue el ultimo episodio de la saga de Bleizzer, el próximo se incorporara nuevamente a la reunión de las tres facciones, donde muchas cosas sucederán y espero que sean de su agrado. Ahora con la votación de la ultima vez, llegue a la decisión de que los lemmon serán con Kalawarner y Raynare (no serán juntos, serán por separado) y tendrá un acercamiento con Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall y Gabriel, no se les olvide seguirme en facebook como By:novablood. L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. *  
** **Kalawarner *  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha  
** **Ravel P.  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Gracias por su fiel lectura y nos veremos la próxima semana, espero ansioso sus reviews. Novablood96**


	21. Dragón celestial contra Dragón celestial

_Dragón celestial contra Dragón celestial._

 **Academia Kouh**

"Gasper, se bueno y cuida la casa club mientras no estamos." Dijo Rias al chico medio vampiro que se encontraba dentro de una caja de cartón. "Koneko se va a quedar contigo para ver que todo esté bien."

"Gasper-kun. Traje esto para que pudieras distraerte un poco." Dijo Asia dándole a Gasper uno de los videojuegos de Issei.

"¡Gracias!" Agradeció el pequeño chico, tomando felizmente la consola de las manos de Asia.

"También hay comida para que podamos comer un rato." Dijo Koneko mientras cargaba una caja llena hasta el tope con alimentos, aunque, la mayor parte de la comida seria para ella.

"Bueno, vamos a irnos, nos veremos más tarde." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia y Kiba se fueron en dirección de la sala de reuniones de los acuerdos de paz.

"Buchou, ¿Se encuentra bien?" Pregunto Kiba, al ver a Rias un poco tensa, al igual que Akeno.

"¿Eh? Sí, todo está bien." Respondió Rias escuchándose un poco insegura. "Es solo que... Supongo que no es lo mismo hacer esto sin él."

"Sé lo que siente buchou." Dijo Akeno con el mismo tono melancólico de Rias. "Él nos ha unido tanto, y nos ha ayudado incontables veces, que estar aquí mientras el corre peligro... Simplemente no se siente bien."

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo a las palabras de Akeno, haciendo una triste expresión mientras recordaban a su compañero ausente. Rias sabía que su actitud también influenciaba a sus siervos, por lo que tenía que hacer algo.

"Todos, hagamos esto de la mejor manera para poder ir a ayudar a nuestro querido Issei, así que, hagamos lo mejor por él." Les dijo a todos haciendo una sonrisa confiada. Sus siervos asintieron, sintiendo nuevas energías dentro de ellos.

Finalmente, los miembros del club de la investigación oculta llegaron a la sala de reuniones, ahí dentro se encontraban sentados en una mesa Sirzechs, Serafall, el arcángel Michael y Azazel.

Como escolta de Serafall, se encontraban Sona y Tsubaki. Por parte de Michael, se encontraba Irina, la cual desvió la mirada al ver a Xenovia. Y finalmente, por parte de Azazel se encontraban Vali, Raynare y Kalawarner. Las cuales fueron solicitadas por el mismo Azazel como el último trabajo de su condena.

"Déjenme hacer las presentaciones." Dijo Sirzechs tomando la palabra. "Esta persona es mi hermana, Rias Gremory, la cual viene acompañada por su nobleza. Ellos fueron los que se encargaron del asunto de Kokabiel, hace unos días."

Los miembros de la nobleza Gremory se colocaron detrás de Sirzechs, al lado de Sona y Tsubaki.

"¿No está el Sekiryuutei con ellos?" Pregunto Azazel notando la ausencia de Issei. "Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con el después de un tiempo de no verlo."

"Desafortunadamente, Issei-kun se encuentra actualmente atendiendo otros asuntos, por lo cual, no podrá asistir a nuestra reunión..." Dijo Sirzechs. "Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos, debemos comenzar la reunión."

* * *

 **Club de la investigación oculta**

"¿Y si... Algo sale mal durante la reunión y la guerra explota y tendremos que ir al campo de batalla?" Dijo Casper temblando. "Algo así suena muy aterrador." Dijo mientras se escondía en su caja.

"Algo así no podría pasar." Dijo Koneko con una expresión seria mientras comía un poco de helado.

Mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban, no pudieron notar como un grupo de personas entraba en el salón del club y los secuestraban con una especie de magia.

* * *

 **Sala de reunión**

La reunión comenzó con Rias dando el informe acerca de lo sucedido con Kokabiel, Sona asintió a las palabras de Rias, añadiendo en que no había absolutamente ni una mentira en sus palabras.

"Gracias por el informe Rias-chan, Sona-chan." Dijo Serafall haciendo sonrojar a su hermana menor.

"Gracias. Ahora, me gustara saber la opinión de los ángeles caídos sobre esto." Dijo Sirzechs viendo a Azazel con una expresión seria.

"Sí. Kokabiel no había estado a gusto con su papel en la última guerra... No imagine que llegara a atacar este pueblo, aunque no puedo decir tampoco que sea algo que me sorprenda." Respondió Azazel con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿Lo que quieres decir es que esto ocurrió a tus espaldas?" Pregunto Serafall.

"Así es, lo que Kokabiel haya hecho fue sin mi consentimiento, así como lo que ocurrió hace unos meses cuando Dohnaseek casi mata a una de los miembros de su nobleza." Dijo Azazel señalando a Asia, provocando la molestia de los miembros del club de la investigación oculta. "Pero nada de lo que haga podrá compensarlos."

"Aun cuando ellos están a tu mando..." Dijo Michael.

"Eso no importa ahora... Lo que debemos atender en este momento es por lo que hicimos esta reunión en primer lugar." Dijo Azazel con una expresión seria. "Se supone que vamos a fingir que somos amigos."

Este comentario hizo que todos hicieran expresiones serias, mientras que los miembros del club de la investigación oculta hicieron una de molestia.

"La decisión que se tome ahora será para traer equilibrio a este mundo." Dijo Azazel. "¿Alguien tiene algo que decir contra esto?"

"Después de la guerra, no solo fallecieron los 4 reyes demonios, también lo hizo dios." Dijo Michael, causando que Asia bajara la cabeza.

 _"Irina... Come pensé, ya lo has descubierto."_ Pensó Xenovia al ver la expresión de Irina.

"Eso es correcto, sin embargo, gracias a esos resultados, el mundo solo sigue una especie de curso gracias a entidades que pueden superar los poderes de dios y los reyes demonios..." Dijo Azazel seriamente. "Estoy hablando del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Vali, el cual, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"Dime Vali, ¿Qué es lo que opinas tu sobre la paz?" Le pregunto Azazel.

"Yo estoy bien, siempre y cuando pueda pelear con enemigos fuertes." Respondió el albino.

"Pero... Si estamos en paz, será muy difícil que puedas encontrar enemigos así." Dijo Azazel.

"Lo sé." Respondió Vali con una expresión seria, esto hizo que Rias sintiera un poco de desconfianza hacia el albino.

"Yuuto, necesito que mantengas un ojo sobre ese chico." Dijo Rias trasladándose al lado de Kiba, y tocando su hombro.

Mientras la pelirroja hacia esto, todos pudieron sentir como hubo un cambio en la naturaleza, un gran círculo mágico apareció en el cielo de la academia, y todo el tiempo dentro de la barrera se detuvo.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto Rias.

"Al parecer, alguien ha detenido el tiempo." Respondió Azazel.

Las únicas personas que se mantuvieron consientes fueron Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Azazel, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Vali y Rias, la cual lo logro por haber tocado a Kiba en el momento que se detuvo el tiempo.

"Al parecer, solo estamos conscientes gracias a las influencias de las espadas sagradas y por el poder de dragón." Dijo Vali.

Repentinamente, personas vestidas con túnicas aparecieron mediante transporte mágico y comenzaron a atacar el edificio de la escuela en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión de las tres facciones.

"El hecho de que hayan podido detener el tiempo, parece ser obra de ese pequeño medio vampiro que es parte de su nobleza." Dijo Azazel viendo a Rias.

"Usar a un miembro de mi nobleza para sus acciones terroristas... Eso es algo que no puedo perdonar." Dijo Rias con una expresión molesta.

"Si se trata de acabar con los sujetos que están causando esto, y del chico vampiro, puedo hacerlo." Dijo Vali con una sonrisa arrogante, provocando la ira de los miembros del club de la investigación oculta que estaban conscientes.

"Ese no es el punto ahora, pero sería bueno que el Hakuryuukou salga, tal vez eso podría ayudar a refrenar un poco el ataque." Dijo Azazel.

Vali asintió y salió rápidamente por la ventana, hizo aparecer sus alas y luego se vistió con su armadura del Hakuryuukou. Los magos comenzaron a enviar sus ataques contra él, pero no le afectaban en lo absoluto.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?" Pregunto Vali antes de enviar ataques de luz contra todos los magos que lo habían atacado.

"Onii-sama, ¿No hay alguna forma de que podamos realizar un intercambio por la torre?" Pregunto Rias a Sirzechs.

"Intercambio... Es posible, pero no me gusta la idea de enviarte a ti sola dentro del territorio enemigo." Dijo Sirzechs. "Puedo aumentar mis poderes para enviar a alguien más contigo."

"Entonces, permítame ir a mí." Dijo Kiba dando un paso adelante con su espada Sacro-demoníaca. "Mientras Issei-kun no esté aquí, y como caballero de Rias Gremory, es mi deber protegerla."

"Entendido, entonces te encargo a Rias." Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"Antes de que se vayan." Dijo Azazel hurgando en su bolsillo. "Hay algo que quiero que le den al chico vampiro." Dijo entregándole una argolla a Kiba.

El satán carmesí preparo el círculo mágico para el intercambio, Rias y Kiba fueron transportados hacia otro lugar.

* * *

 **Club de la investigación oculta**

Kiba y Rias aparecieron en el edificio del club, cerca de una ventana, donde poco después ocurrió una explosión.

"¡Ese lugar es donde estaban todos reunidos!" Dijo Kiba.

Repentinamente, dos figuras aparecieron en el cielo, una de ellas era Azazel y la otra se trataba de Kathelia Leviathan.

"Rápido, no podemos perder tiempo si queremos ir a ayudar." Dijo Rias. "Koneko y Gasper deben estar cerca de aquí."

Rias y Kiba buscaron dentro de la casa club, en búsqueda de sus pequeños kouhai, hasta que los encontraron atrapados por un pequeño grupo de magos. Koneko estaba de cabeza, mientras que Gasper era utilizado por sus poderes.

"Que usen a mis queridos siervos para sus acciones terroristas, es una gran ofensa para el clan Gremory." Dijo Rias saliendo con Kiba de su escondite.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Es un demonio!" Exclamo uno de los magos.

"Liberen a mis lindos siervos y su castigo será menos severo." Dijo Rias con una expresión seria.

"¡No nos subestimes!" Grito una maga antes de disparar un rayo hacia Rias, sin embargo, fue bloqueado gracias a la espada de Kiba.

"Se los advertimos."

Kiba desapareció de la vista de los magos, y luego, comenzó a cortar uno por uno a cada mago que se encontraba ahí. Rias por su parte comenzó a pelear con la maga que la había atacado.

Pero la maga no era rival para el poder de la destrucción de Rias, dejando a la chica completamente vaporizada, liberando a los miembros más jóvenes del club

"Lo siento Buchou, nos tomaron por sorpresa

"B-Buchou... Yo..." Dijo Gasper entre lágrimas. "Lamento ser siempre... Una carga para usted." Le dijo sollozando.

"Está bien Gasper. No debes de preocuparte por eso... Tu eres mi lindo siervo, y te protegeré siempre que me necesites." Le dijo Rias con voz suave mientras le daba un abrazo. "Ahora, vayámonos de aquí, debemos de ir a ayudar a los demás."

* * *

 **Campo de batalla - reunión de las tres facciones**

La sala de reuniones en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la paz, había sido destruida por Kathelia, sin embargo, nadie resulto herido gracias a un campo protector realizado por Sirzechs, Michael y Azazel.

En este momento, era Azazel el que se encontraba peleando con Kathelia, cuando otro gran número de magos comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba el escudo. Xenovia e Irina se ofrecieron para salir e impedirles el paso a los magos.

"Vaya, realmente consiguieron mucha ayuda para hacer algo como esto." Le dijo Azazel a Kathelia con una sonrisa.

"Muchos no tenemos la misma estúpida idea de realizar una tregua, además de que el mundo estaría mejor sin personas estúpidas como ustedes." Le respondió la chica antes de enviarle un ataque.

Mientras tanto en el suelo, Xenovia e Irina comenzaban a sentirse un poco abrumadas por la gran cantidad de magos con la que estaban peleando.

 **"¡Sword Birth!"**

Una gran cantidad de espadas comenzaron a brotar del suelo, cortando y atravesando a una gran cantidad de magos.

"¡Kiba!" Dijo Xenovia al ver como el rubio aparecía junto con Rias, Koneko y Gasper siendo cargado.

Rias se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los líderes de las facciones, Sirzechs le explicó todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo en que ella se había ido.

"Entiendo la situación, Onii-sama, dejo a Gasper a su cuidado." Y diciendo esto, Rias y Koneko se fueron para impedir el paso de los magos.

"Aun con los poderes de Rias... Al final, será abrumada por la gran cantidad de magos que tratan de atacarla." Dijo Sirzechs en voz alta.

Y efectivamente así sucedió, Rias trataba de ir al campo de batalla, pero una gran cantidad de magos se le puso al frente y comenzó a atacarla. La pelirroja trato de defenderse mediante un campo protector, pero, los múltiples ataques de los magos hicieron que su defensa sucumbiera.

"Esto... Esto... Esto es mi culpa." Dijo Gasper con una expresión llorosa, antes de tomar una gran cantidad de aire. "¡Rias-buchou!" Grito el chico llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

"Yo... Yo... No quiero ser más una carga, quiero corresponder a sus expectativas y ser más útil al clan Gremory." Dijo comenzando a acumular su poder, y sosteniendo la pulsera que Kiba le había dado de parte de Azazel. "Yo... Yo... ¡Yo también soy un hombre!" Grito rompiendo la pulsera y liberando su poder

"Gasper... ¡Gasper!" Exclamo Rias.

Poco después, el sello mágico que había aparecido en el cielo de la escuela y se encontraba deteniendo el tiempo, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

"¿Ara-ara?" Dijo Akeno con una expresión confundida.

"Esto es..." Dijo Tsubaki.

"Así que ese chico lo logro." Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa al ver como el efecto mágico acababa.

Gasper se encontraba un poco debilitado debido a la gran cantidad de poder que ocupo y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero fue sujetado por Asia.

"¿Que sucedió?" Pregunto Asia.

"Les explicare más tarde, ahora, necesito de su ayuda queridos siervos." Dijo Rias comenzando a atacar a los magos.

"Hai, Buchou." Dijo Akeno vistiéndose con su ropa de sacerdotisa del relámpago y comenzado a atacar a los magos.

"Entonces, vamos a ayudar nosotras también." Dijo Kalawarner, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Raynare.

Ambas chicas extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a enviar una gran cantidad de ataques de luz a los magos.

"Bueno... Vamos a terminar esto." Dijo Azazel sacando de su camisa una pequeña lanza dorada, con un orbe color morado.

"¿Eso es...?" Pregunto Kathelia.

"Un artefacto, creado para mi distracción... es la lanza Downfall Dragon, un Sacred Gear creado artificialmente por mí." Dijo Azazel colocando la lanza frente a él. "Balance Breaker."

Una armadura de dragón color dorada se materializo en el cuerpo de Azazel, aumentando gradualmente sus poderes.

"Entonces, ¿vamos?" Pregunto Azazel.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo Kathelia lanzándose contra Azazel, sin embargo, Azazel la hirió con un tridente hecho de luz.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto Azazel.

"Nacimiento y sacrificio. No hay necesidad de que estés en algún lugar, si el poder de la tercera generación te domina, ¡Entonces serás testigo del verdadero poder de la destrucción!" Exclamo Kathelia provocando que sus brazos apretaran el brazo izquierdo de Azazel.

"¿Autodestrucción, eh? Creo que es una medida desesperada. "Dijo Azazel en tono tranquilo mientras acercaba su tridente de luz a su brazo. "Creo que es hora de hacer un cambio... ¡Para que pierdas!"

Azazel corto su brazo izquierdo con la lanza de luz sorprendiendo a Kathelia, y sin mediar palabra, le envió su tridente de luz para que le atravesara la cabeza y la hizo desaparecer.

"Creo que fue bastante bueno para un brazo." Dijo Azazel haciendo desaparecer su armadura y cerrando su herida. El orbe de la lanza fue bajando frente a él y lo tomo con el brazo que le quedaba. "Aun debes crecer mucho... Quédate conmigo más tiempo, rey dragón Fafnir." Dijo besando el orbe y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Azazel comenzó a examinar el campo de batalla, vio como el club de la investigación oculta, se hallaba peleando contra los magos, pero aun así había muchos de ellos.

"Oh, esto realmente parece el exterminio." Dijo en voz alta mientras hacia una sonrisa, pero repentinamente fue golpeado por un ataque de luz, y enviado súbitamente contra la tierra, llamando la atención de todos.

"Entonces... Así es como va a ser... Vali." Dijo Azazel saliendo del cráter que creo con su golpe y viendo hacia el cielo.

"Lo siento Azazel, pero este lado parece ser más divertido." Dijo Vali en su armadura de Hakuryuukou.

"Ya veo... Pero dime Vali, tu unión con ellos, no tiene nada que ver con la tercera generación, ¿Sino con la Khaos brigade?" Pregunto Azazel mientras extendía sus alas y volaba frente a Vali.

"¿Khaos Brigade?" Dijo Sirzechs.

"Entonces, él estaba afiliado con ese grupo." Dijo Serafall.

"Por lo que puedo concluir, que tu conexión con ese grupo es nada más que por el Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis."

"¡¿Ophis?!" Dijo Rias sorprendida.

"Realmente puede referirse a mi como un soldado de Ophis, pero no tengo el más mínimo interés en su objetivo de destruir al mundo." Dijo con un tono tranquilo.

"Ya veo, creí que te estabas llevando bien con Kathelia debido a que eres parte de la tercera generación de descendientes." Dijo Azazel.

"¡¿Que dices?!" Dijo Serafall.

"Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, llevo la sangre del fallecido rey demonio en mis venas... Mi padre era el nieto del rey demonio, y se enamoró de una humana, eso significa que soy mitad demonio y mitad humano." Dijo Vali mostrando sus ocho alas de demonio.

"Con un humano... Nunca nos lo imaginaríamos." Dijo Sirzechs.

"Dios..." Dijo Michael en tono preocupado.

"Su existencia parece una broma... Alguien que lleva la sangre de un Maou, y casualmente llego a ser el portador del dragón blanco... Creo que si se compara el pasado y el futuro, el seria sin dudas, el Hakuryuukou más fuerte." Dijo Azazel.

"Supongo... Pero, no es eso por lo que estoy aquí ahora, sino que es para pelear con alguien que represente un reto... ¿Y qué mejor persona para eso que el actual Maou Lucifer?" Dijo Vali, todas las miradas se centraron en Sirzechs.

"Lo siento, no estoy interesado en peleas innecesarias." Le respondió el pelirrojo.

"Sé que eres alguien que prefiere hablar antes de pelear... Pero este no es el caso." Dijo Vali. "Así que... ¿Qué puedo hacer para provocar al gran Sirzechs Lucifer?" Dijo el albino.

"Tal vez... Su hermanita podría ayudarme." Dijo viendo a Rias. "Si, eso haremos." Vali comenzó a preparar un ataque de luz, que iba a dirigir hacia Rias, pero se dio cuenta de cómo alguien apareció frente a ella.

"Yo... No permitiré... Que le hagas daño... A buchou."

"¡Gasper!" Grito Rias

"Ohhh... Así que tú quieres también pelear... Bien por mí, los destruiré a ambos." Dijo aumentando el volumen de sus ataques y enviándolos directamente hacia Rias y Gasper. Causando la conmoción de todos.

"Yo... No dejare... Que le hagan daño... A Rias-buchou." Dijo Gasper con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a recibir los dos ataques. "Yo... ¡Soy un alfil dispuesto a dar la vida por su maestro!"

"¡Ise!" Dijo Rias en su mente. Cerró los ojos al ver como el inminente ataque los envolvió a ella y a Gasper en un gran destello de luz.

 **"Bien dicho."**

Repentinamente, una gigantesca oleada de oscuridad se materializo en medio del ataque, la oscuridad absorbió por completo los ataques de luz, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de ellos. Luego la oscuridad comenzó a retraerse lentamente, revelando que por alguna extraña razón, provenía desde la sombra de Rias.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como, después de que la oscuridad desapareció dentro de la sombra de Rias. Múltiples partículas en forma de esferas oscuras, salieron nuevamente de la sombra de la pelirroja.

Las partículas comenzaron a remolinarse entre sí, y comenzaron a darle forma a dos siluetas humanoides.

 **"Así que te atreves a querer hacerle daño a mis amigos."** Dijo una de las siluetas. **"Entonces... ¡Yo voy a hacerte el doble de daño a ti!"**

Todos veían sorprendidos como la silueta finalmente se formó por completo, revelando a Issei, con una expresión seria. Estaba vestido con una túnica roja, negra y blanca, con votas blancas y una capa hecha girones, además de que su cabello estaba largo a pesar de que aún no se encontraba en su modo oscuro. Y junto a él, se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados, vestida como una maid, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, nadie, a excepción de Sirzechs y Serafall, reconocieron a la chica que acompañaba a Issei.

"¡Yo! ¡Estoy de regreso!" Dijo Issei saludando a sus compañeros.

"¿Ise?" Dijo Rias sin poder creer que realmente se tratase de Issei.

"Supongo que hay mucho que tengo que explicar, pero antes que nada… Hay algo que tengo que resolver." Les dijo a todos con una sonrisa, luego su sonrisa desapareció, viendo a Vali con una expresión seria.

"Así que decidiste aparecer, creí que después de nuestra última pelea, estarías escondido en algún lugar mientras te matabas entrenando para tratar de vencerme." Dijo Vali con un tono arrogante.

"Tienes razón, luego de nuestra última pelea, realmente me mate entrenando…" Dijo Issei con una fría sonrisa desapareciendo sin que nadie pudiera verlo.

"Para que la próxima vez que te viera… Pudiera hacer esto…"

Issei apareció rápidamente detrás de Vali, y con una esfera de oscuridad en su mano, la estrello contra la espalda del albino, provocando una onda de choque potente que causo que Vali retrocediera varios metros, siendo afectado por el poder, aun con su armadura puesta.

Issei se encontraba en el aire con sus ocho alas de demonio extendidas, viendo en dirección al lugar en la que Vali había salido disparado. Finalmente había activado su modo oscuro.

"Entonces es cierto… Los rumores que dijo Azazel acerca de que tu poder había aumentado exponencialmente no eran solo palabras." Dijo Vali apareciendo en un destello de luz frente a Issei.

"Pues, justo como tu… Todo se lo debo a mi familia… Mis verdaderos padres eran los mayores generales que servían a tu ancestro…" Dijo Issei apareciendo su Boosted Gear.

Esta revelación impacto tanto a Azazel como a Michael, ya que ninguno de los dos conocía el secreto de Issei, Irina solamente estaba extrañada, puesto que ella nunca había oído hablar de los verdaderos padres de Issei ni su papel en la guerra.

"Ya veo… La última vez que peleamos, la diferencia entre nuestros poderes era como la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra... Tal vez incluso más que eso, así que ahora… Déjame ver que tan fuerte te has vuelo, Hyoudou Issei." Dijo Vali aumentando la presión de sus poderes.

"Sera un placer…." Dijo Issei mientras su guantelete comenzaba a brillar intensamente de color carmesí. **"Balance Breaker."**

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

La armadura de Sekiryuutei fue montada en el cuerpo de Issei, mientras chispas color negra brotaban de su cuerpo.

"Acabemos con esto de una vez… ¡Vali!" Grito Issei desde su armadura, luego se impulsó con sus propulsores y choco en una batalla de fuerzas contra Vali.

Ambos chicos se separaron después de que el impulso de sus fuerzas los empujara a los dos en direcciones contrarias.

[Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide.]

Issei podía sentir como su poder era extraído de su exterior, sentía su cuerpo más pesado.

"Como siempre, cometiendo los mismos errores." Dijo Vali.

"Yo no diría eso." Dijo Issei.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

Issei recargo cuatro veces más el poder que Vali había absorbido de él, recuperando y aumentando su fuerza gradualmente.

 **"Dragon Shoot."** Issei envió un disparo de energía verde oscura contra Vali, el cual, la contrarresto con un disparo de energía blanca.

"Sorpresa." Issei apareció de su brazo derecho, múltiples vigas de oscuridad que sujetaron el cuerpo de Vali.

Issei halo hacia sí mismo el cuerpo inmóvil de Vali, y con su brazo libre, lo golpeo directamente en el rostro con su puño imbuido en magia oscura, destrozando el casco del dragón blanco.

 **"Dragon Black Wave."** Issei apareció frente a Vali, sin que el albino se hubiera recuperado de su ataque anterior, y sin previo aviso, envió una cantidad masiva de poder directamente en el pecho de la armadura de Vali, desmontándola.

"Buaaah…" Vali cayó al suelo, vomitando sangre debido al golpe anterior, lo único que se encontraba de su armadura, eran sus dos alas azules. "Impresionante, es realmente impresionante, nuevamente desmontas mi Sacred Gear… Por esa razón, ¡Eres mi rival!"

La armadura del dragón blanco nuevamente apareció en el cuerpo de Vali.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo Rias preocupada al ver como Vali regresaba a la batalla como si nada.

"La batalla de los dos dragones celestiales no termina con la destrucción de lo exterior… Así es como siempre ha sido." Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

"Es interesante… Por lo tanto, ¡Ahora yo también peleare en serio!" Dijo Vali mientras se elevaba en el aire, extendía sus alas y el poder comenzaba a desbordarse de su cuerpo.

 **[Half Dimension.]**

Todo lo material que estaba dentro de la barrera, comenzó a disminuir de tamaño.

"Él está reduciendo la materia, ¡Es más peligroso de lo que parece!" Dijo Michael en tono preocupado.

"¡Eso no es lógico!" Dijo Rias.

"No es algo que necesite ser lógico, después de todo, ¿Cuándo se había visto un dragón como él? Dijo Azazel llegando al lado de Rias. "Cortando las cosas a la mitad, resulta difícil de revertir después de que eres golpeado."

"Aún recuerdo ese ataque… La última vez que lo hiciste, redujiste a la mitad, una montaña completa… Que resulto ser donde yo me quedaba" Dijo Issei en tono tranquilo. "Bueno, déjame devolverte el favor, mostrarte mi propia versión de tu ataque."

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

 **[Black Dimension.]** Se escuchó la voz de Ddraig.

Un campo de energía oscura, cubrió toda la materia que Vali estaba tratando de reducir, dejando todo como debía de estar.

"No es difícil contrarrestar tu ataque, con uno de igual poder." Le dijo Issei. "Ahora, ¡Yo también peleare en serio!" Dijo Issei mientras el brazo izquierdo de su armadura comenzó a destellar intensamente.

"¿Recuerdas aun nuestra última pelea?" Le preguntó Issei a Vali. "Aunque me derrotaste fácilmente… Yo pude ganar algo ese día… Algo que jure… Que serias el primero con el que lo probaría." Dijo Issei con un extraño tono de dolor.

"¡¿Eso es?!" Dijo Vali con un tono sorprendido al ver lo que aparecía en el brazo de Issei.

[Es hora de mostrarles lo que el poder del dragón rojo emperador puede lograr, y haz que se traguen todas las burlas del pasado… ¡Entendido, Hyoudou Issei!] Se escuchó la orgullosa voz de Ddraig.

 **[¡Vanishing Dragon, Power Taken!]**

"¡Contemplen, la forma combinada de la Divine y la Boosted Gear juntas!" Exclamo Issei mostrando como el brazo derecho de su armadura se había convertido en el del Hakuryuukou.

Todas las personas presentes se encontraban notablemente sorprendidas, nadie jamás se imaginó y mucho menos escucho hablar acerca de que Issei fuera capaz de hacer esto.

[¡Imposible! ¡Somos existencias ilógicas! ¡El que se haya podido combinar nuestros poderes en un solo cuerpo es imposible!] Exclamo Albion sorprendido.

"¿Cómo fue que obtuviste mi poder?" Pregunto Vali.

"En nuestra primera pelea, cuando logre desmontar tu armadura, una de las joyas cayó cerca del lugar de la pelea, después de que me vencieras, la encontré y pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiera absorber tu poder… Fue muy difícil con mis contenedores de magia sellados, pero luego de algunas horas de intenso dolor, tu poder se acoplo a mí, aunque usarlo representaba una carga a mi cuerpo que podría significar la muerte… Ese no es el caso ahora." Dijo Issei. "Puedo utilizar este poder a mi antojo sin poner en riesgo mi vida, y ahora lo hare para darte una paliza."

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo Sirzechs al ver la gran oleada de poder que incluso destruyo gran parte de la estructura de la escuela. Antes de que todos pudieran hacer algo, un gran escudo los protegió de la insana cantidad de energía.

"Les pido disculpas por las molestias, a Issei-sama a veces le gusta exagerar." Dijo Grayfia en tono sumiso mientras mantenía el escudo que los había protegido a todos.

"Nunca he estado tan sorprendido como hoy, pero esto es interesante." Dijo Vali con tono emocionado.

"¡Pagaras por tratar de hacerle daño a las personas que son importantes para mí! ¡Voy a aplastarte hasta que te conviertas en polvo, Vali!" Dijo Issei en tono furioso.

Issei extendió sus alas de dragón, y utilizando sus propulsores para ganar velocidad, cerró la distancia entre él y Vali, dándole un poderoso golpe en el abdomen.

"¿Qué velocidad es esa?" Dijo Vali en tono sorprendido separándose de Issei.

"Esto no ha terminado, Vali." Issei sujeto a Vali desde atrás, luego le dio un potente puñetazo con la Divine Gear, en el pecho.

[Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide.]

Vali podía sentir como el poder era extraído de su interior, mientras vomitaba sangre, pero Issei no se detuvo ahí, sujeto la cabeza de Vali, y la estrello contra la suya, destruyendo el casco de ambas armaduras.

Issei nuevamente iba a darle un puñetazo a Vali, pero este, le respondió con otro puñetazo, provocando un inmenso desbordamiento de los poderes de ambos dragones, destruyendo parte del terreno en el proceso.

Vali envió dos ataques que golpearon a Issei directamente, luego, voló sobre Issei, que aún se encontraba aturdido por el ataque, y le dio una patada, agrietando la armadura de Issei y provocando que saliera disparado hacia el suelo.

Pero antes de chocar, extendió sus alas y rápidamente volvió a ganar altura, y aprovechando el impulso, golpeo a Vali también con una patada que lo hizo retroceder varios metros en el aire.

 **"Dragon Black Storm."**

Issei envió una esfera de oscuridad contra Vali, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, la esfera se dividió en un gran número de esferas de menor tamaño, pero de la misma fuerza, estrellándose cada una contra el cuerpo de Vali, dañando severamente su armadura.

Issei y Vali comenzaron a cargar sus poderes, enviándolos cada uno contra el otro, Vali un gigantesco rayo de color blanco, e Issei una poderosa carga de poder verde oscuro.

Los dos ataques chocaron entre sí, envolviendo a los dos en la explosión y disparándolos a cada uno contra el suelo, formando grandes cráteres en el impacto.

"Interesante, esto es interesante." Dijo Vali saliendo del cráter con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¿El aún sigue en pie?!" Dijo Xenovia sorprendida.

"Albion, creo que ahora es lo suficientemente digno para mostrarle a Hyoudou Issei el poder de la Juggernaut Drive."

[Vali, no sería una buena opción en este lugar, todo podría ser destruido cuando ese poder sea liberado.] Dijo Albion.

"Así que piensas activar la Juggernaut Drive." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Vali. "La verdad, pienso que ese poder es algo obsoleto para mí, puesto que con Ddraig desarrollamos algo mejor y sin menos gasto de energía… Pero veamos que es más fuerte, tu Juggernaut Drive o mi Dragon Rage."

"Yo, aquel que despertara…" Comenzó a cantar Vali mientras su poder comenzaba a acumularse.

"Dragón rojo que dentro de mi te encuentras…" Comenzó también a cantar Issei mientras su poder se acumulaba en cada uno de sus orbes.

Mientras el poder de ambos chicos comenzaba a cargarse, repentinamente, un gran estruendo se escuchó destrozando el campo de fuerza que se había colocado alrededor de la escuela para la reunión de las tres facciones.

Una silueta humana apareció desde el aire y se colocó en el espacio entre Issei y Vali, deteniendo el canto de ambos jóvenes.

"Vali, he venido por ti." Dijo el hombre que había aparecido repentinamente, mientras sostenía una especie de bastón.

"Biko, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Vali con expresión seria.

"Pues, se me envió aquí después de que nos informaron de que Kathelia había fallado en la misión de asesinar a los líderes de las tres facciones, por lo tanto, tu misión ya termino." Dijo Biko con una sonrisa.

"Oi, ¿se puede saber quién eres tú, y porque te apareciste aquí de repente?" Dijo Issei señalando al compañero de Vali.

"Él es Biko, descendiente del legendario luchador Buda." Dijo Azazel llegando al lado de Issei. "En términos más simples, es un descendiente del famoso mono, Son Goku de viajes al oeste."

"¿Son Goku? Vaya, pensar que habría un descendiente de tal personaje." Dijo Issei.

"Para decirlo correctamente, él es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Son Goku. Pero pensar que alguien como él también se uniría a la Khaos Brigade. Aunque el dragón blanco y Son Goku son un dúo genial." Dijo Azazel.

"Soy distinto a mi ancestro, no me gusta su forma de vivir. Prefiero hacer lo que me plazca, encantando de conocerte Sekiryuutei." Dijo Biko con una sonrisa.

Luego de su saludo, Biko giro su bastón en el aire, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo y formar una oscuridad que comenzó a absorberlo a él y a Vali.

"Nuestra pelea será pospuesta para otro día, Hyoudou Issei." Dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo… Pero antes de irte, ¿Me gustaría saber si Kuroka se encuentra contigo?" Le pregunto Issei.

"No, ella se fue hace unas semanas, ya que dijo que no tenía la intención de atacar a los demonios." Le respondió Vali.

"Ya veo… Supongo que tendré que buscarla, o esperar a que ella venga hacia nosotros." Dijo viendo con el rabillo de su ojo a Koneko, la cual, se encontraba a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar la conversación.

"Hasta nuestra próxima pelea, Hyoudou Issei." Dijo Vali desapareciendo dentro del circulo que formo Biko.

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio de esta semana, con esta espectacular batalla, y yo espero ansioso sus reviews para saber que les pareció, bueno, por lo pronto seré breve, recordandoles que le den like a mi pagina en facebook By:novablood.** **L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. *  
** **Kalawarner *  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear)** **  
** **Ravel P.  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que lleveran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden e hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
** **Alfil2: Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)  
** **Torre1: Kuroka  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner**

 **Los demás puestos siguen libres, así que podrían darme algunas recomendaciones, de preferencia, de algunas chicas que ya esten en el harem para no aumentarlo más, sin más que decir. Me despido.. Adios xD**

 **Novablood96**


	22. Devolviendo toda la amabilidad

_Devolviendo toda la amabilidad._

 **Academia** **Kouh**

Una vez que Vali se retiró, Issei desmonto su armadura y se quedó viendo tranquilamente el lugar de donde se había retirado, eso fue hasta que alguien llego a su lado.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Issei-sama?" Dijo Grayfia llegando junto a él.

"Si, solamente un poco cansado de la batalla, pero me encuentro mucho mejor después de haber podido golpear a ese sujeto." Dijo estirando sus brazos.

"¡Ise!"

Issei se dio cuenta de cómo Rias venia corriendo hacia él, y sin previo aviso, le dio un gran abrazo, hundiendo la cara del chico entre sus generosos pechos.

"Ise... ¿Realmente eres tú, Ise?' Pregunto Rias con un tono triste.

"Sí, soy yo, Rias." Le dijo Issei respondiéndole el abrazo.

"Rias, creo que deberías dejar que Issei-kun respire un poco, y nos explique cómo llego hasta este lugar." Dijo Sirzechs.

"Y que también nos explique, que es lo que hace junto con la chica del cabello plateado de la aniquilación." Dijo Serafall.

Todos los que tenían conocimiento acerca de la guerra del inframundo abrieron los ojos, puesto que el sobrenombre de Grayfia era bastante conocido, tanto por haberse podido enfrentar de igual a igual con Serafall en los tiempos de la guerra.

Issei se separó suavemente de Rias, y se fue hasta ponerse al lado de Grayfia, abrazándola a sí mismo.

"Su nombre es Grayfia Lucifugus, la conocí en la prisión, y de no ser por ella, yo no estaría vivo... Además del hecho de que ella, es mi reina." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Q-Que?" Dijo Rias sin comprender lo que Issei quiso decir.

"Si, ella es mi reina." Dijo Issei antes de tomar la mano de Grayfia, y mostrarles a todos como el símbolo de la familia Valefor aparecía en ella.

 _"¿En qué momento...?"_ Pensó Grayfia, pero luego recordó el momento en que ella e Issei se besaron, lo que le provoco un leve rubor, pero así se dio cuenta de cómo había obtenido su marca.

"Ya veo... Por lo que pudiste completar tu misión." Dijo Sirzechs llamando la atención de todos. "Me alegra que se encuentre bien, Lord Valefor."

"¡¿Lord?!" Dijo Sona.

"Así es, fue al acuerdo que se llegó... Si Issei-kun completaba su misión exitosamente, el pasaría a ser la cabeza del clan Valefor." Explico Serafall.

"Si... Jejeje." Dijo Issei rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, pero esa será una historia para después. Por ahora, lo importante es la reunión de las tres facciones."

"Pues, yo tengo tiempo, por lo que me gustaría escuchar más detalles de tu historia si no es problema, Lord Valefor." Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

"Igualmente." Dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

"Y-Yo... Ya veo, pues si me permiten." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa resignada. "Verán lo primero que deben de saber, es la identidad de mis padres, para aquellos que no lo sepan." Les dijo mientras los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios que se habían llegado a apoyar, arreglaban la escuela.

Issei contó lo básico acerca de su vida, y finalmente paso a contar todo lo que sucedió en la prisión, como conoció a Grayfia, los sucesos ocurridos durante la batalla contra el golpe de estado, y finalmente les dijo todo lo que había sucedido en el juicio.

Desde su ascensión a demonio de clase alta, su posición como nueva cabeza del clan Valefor y todos los acuerdos a los que se llegaron con Ajuka y Shyla en el juicio.

"Con que de eso se trataba, quien diría que tú también tuvieras una familia tan poderosa." Dijo Azazel.

"Por cierto Michael-sama, me gustaría hacerle una solicitud." Dijo Issei llamando la atención de todos.

"Si está dentro de mis posibilidades." Le respondió el arcángel con una sonrisa.

"Me gustaría que le conceda su bendición a Asia y a Xenovia." Le dijo Issei sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. Michael también se vio un poco sorprendido, pero hizo una suave sonrisa al ver a las dos chicas.

"Asia, Xenovia. Las admiro a las dos, aunque dios ya no existe, ¿Aun así les gustaría recibir esta bendición?" Les pregunto Michael.

"Si, si es una bendición que viene de los cielos, aun siendo un demonio, estaría feliz de recibirla." Dijo Xenovia.

"Yo también la acepto, aun cuando me convertí en demonio, y encontré a personas importantes para mí, mi fe no ha cambiado." Dijo Asia.

"Michael-sama, también ruego por tal bendición."

"¡Irina!" Dijo Xenovia sorprendida.

"Yo, lo siento... Te acuse de traidora sin conocer tus motivos." Le dijo Irina.

"No debes preocuparte por eso." Le respondió Xenovia.

"También lo siento, Asia-san, dije cosas muy horribles de ti." Se disculpó nuevamente la castaña.

"N-no... Yo estoy bien." Le dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

"La amistad entre demonios y la representante de los cielos." Dijo Serafall con una sonrisa.

"Michael-dono, ¿No habría ningún problema con esto?" Pregunto Sirzechs.

"No, estoy de acuerdo en darles una bendición después de que nos ayudaron en esta batalla." Dijo Michael.

"Cuanta bondad." Dijo Irina.

"Sí." Respondió Asia.

"Le doy las gracias." Dijo Xenovia.

"Mi señor." Dijeron las tres, pero Asia y Xenovia fueron invadidas por el dolor de cabeza, usual en un demonio.

"Primero debo de ir al cielo y arreglar el sistema." Dijo Michael. "Con la paz confirmada, hay algunas cosas que se deben cambiar."

"Yo también estaré cerca... Después de todo, hay algunas cosas que solo yo puedo resolver." Dijo Azazel. "Por cierto, ¿Hyoudou Issei, o Valefor Issei?"

"Mientras este en el mundo humano, soy Hyoudou Issei." Le dijo Issei. "Nombres como Lord, o Valefor, y todo eso permanecerán en el inframundo."

"Ya veo... Pues, Hyoudou Issei, Barakiel me pidió que te diera saludos." Dijo Azazel suavemente para que solo Issei escuchara.

"Entiendo, dígale al maestro Barakiel que también le mando saludos y espero algún día volver a entrenar con él." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Bueno... Estoy cansado, volvamos a casa." Dijo Azazel a todo el grupo de ángeles caídos que habían llegado junto a él. Y de esa forma todos se retiraron.

"Ise..." Dijo Rias acercándose lentamente a Issei con una expresión combinada de tristeza y preocupación. "El que hayas tomado la posición de líder de un clan... ¿Significa que tendrás que irte, y ya no serás mas parte de mi nobleza?" Le pregunto en un tono triste, preocupando a todos sus jóvenes compañeros. Issei hizo una suave sonrisa al ver a Rias temblando por la preocupación, llego hasta ella y nuevamente la envolvió en un abrazo.

"No debes preocuparte por eso... Aunque sea líder del clan, permaneceré en el mundo humano hasta terminar la universidad, únicamente tendré que ir al inframundo en casos especiales, por lo demás, es Shyla la que se encargara." Le respondió Issei. "Y, aunque deje de ser parte de su nobleza, aun voy a ejercer el cargo de peón de Gremory, por lo que estaré con ustedes siempre en el club, aunque lo único que podre hacer es ayudarlos en los Rating Games." Le explico Issei.

"Entonces, ¿Aun seguirás con nosotros?" Dijo Rias mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su rostro.

"Estaré con ustedes toda la eternidad." Le respondió Issei limpiándole las lágrimas y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Todos sonrieron después de escuchar las palabras de Issei. Luego, el muchacho se trasladó frente a Kalawarner y Raynare, viéndolas a las dos con una suave sonrisa.

"Ahora, con ustedes, tengo una promesa que cumplir." Dijo Issei hurgando en su bolsillo y sacando dos piezas de peón, del mismo color que se la había dado a Grayfia. "Díganme, ¿Les gustaría permanecer a mi lado como parte de la familia Valefor, y seguirme por toda la eternidad?" Les pregunto a las dos.

"Si, si es con Issei-san, no hay nada que me gustaría más." Le respondió Raynare con una suave sonrisa.

"Si, eres el único con el que me gustaría estar por toda la eternidad." Le respondió Kalawarner con una sonrisa.

Issei sonrió después de escuchar las respuestas de las dos chicas, primero hizo el cántico con Raynare, y una vez que la pieza de peón estaba dentro de ella, le dio un beso en los labios. Al igual que lo hizo con Kalawarner, haciendo a las dos chicas parte de su nobleza.

Las dos chicas pudieron sentir como sus poderes comenzaban a aumentar gradualmente, hasta un punto que no podían imaginar, incluso su rasgo de luz se vio afectada, puesto que los poderes oscuros en las piezas influían en ellos.

"Bueno, ahora que no hay más que hacer aquí, es tiempo de que nos vayamos." Dijo Michael con una suave sonrisa. "Por cierto Issei-dono... Dentro de poco enviare a alguien para entregarle a usted algo importante."

"Hai." Asintió Issei.

"Nosotros también debemos irnos, hay muchas cosas que debemos atender en el inframundo." Dijo Sirzechs.

"Nos vemos luego, Sona-chan." Dijo Serafall a su hermana haciéndola sonrojar. "¡También nos veremos luego, Ise-tan!" Le dijo a Issei guiñándole el ojo.

De esa forma, los dos Maous se retiraron dejando a todos los demonios jóvenes en la escuela, ya reparada.

"E-Eto..." Dijo Gasper llegando delante de todos. "Y-Yo... Yo soy... Gasper Vladi, el otro alfil de Rias-buchou... ¡E-Es un placer!" Dijo el vampiro bastante nervioso.

"El placer es todo mío Gasper." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa. "Gracias por cuidar tan bien de Rias, realmente eres un gran hombre." Le felicito haciendo que Gasper hiciera una gran sonrisa.

"¡Oi, todos!" Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Se trataba de Saji, el cual llegaba junto a los otros miembros del consejo estudiantil, primero llevaba una sonrisa, luego se sorprendió a ver a Issei junto con los demás.

"Ah, ¡¿Pero si no es Hyoudou?!" Dijo corriendo frente a Issei.

"Yo, es bueno verte otra vez, Saji." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa viendo al rubio acercarse, Issei levanto la mano para saludarlo, aunque Saji tenía otros planes, los cuales eran, darle un golpe de bienvenida a Issei.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a pocos metros de distancia de Issei, dio un salto en el aire para impulsar más su golpe, sin embargo, cuando estaba por dárselo, Sona personalmente lo detuvo y lo estrello contra el suelo.

"¡Ouch!" Dijo Saji quejándose del dolor. "Kaichou... ¿Por qué?" Le pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Saji, ahora debes guardar respeto ante Issei-kun... O debería decir, Lord Valefor." Dijo Sona en tono estricto.

"El ahora no solamente es un demonio de clase alta, sino que también es la cabeza del recién restablecido clan Valefor." Le explico Tsubaki sorprendiendo a los miembros del consejo de alumnos.

"¡¿Hyoudou?! ¡Debe ser una broma!" Dijo Saji.

"No lo es... Es algo que se decidió en el juicio después de que Lord Valefor impidiera un golpe de estado que pudo haber puesto al inframundo en un grave peligro." Dijo Sona.

"Por favor Sona-Kaichou... Mientras me encuentre en el mundo humano soy Hyoudou Issei, es para ocultar mi identidad así como Rias y usted." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Puede llamarme Ise mientras nos encontramos aquí... Eso va para todos." Dijo lo último en voz alta.

Todos sonrieron al ver la humildad que Issei tenía. Una vez terminado todo el asunto, el junto con Rias, Grayfia, Kalawarner, Raynare y Asia, se fueron hasta la residencia Hyoudou.

"Ahhhh... Se siente bien estar en casa." Suspiro Issei, satisfecho de estar una vez más en su casa.

"Es bueno que estés de regreso, Issei-niisan." Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

"Nada era igual sin ti." Le dijo Rias.

"No hay nada como estar en casa." Dijo Issei satisfecho. "Por cierto Rias, ¿Gasper se unió recientemente?" Le pregunto a la pelirroja.

"No, Gasper ha estado en mi nobleza desde hace algunos años, pero permaneció sellado debido a su falta de control de sus poderes." Le explico Rias.

"Ya veo... Bueno, siempre es genial tener a un nuevo miembro." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora, solo les pido que sean buenas con Grayfia, su pasado no tiene nada que ver con la persona que es ahora... Yo confió en ella con vida." Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la maid.

"Pues, técnicamente ya no tengo el derecho de decirte que hacer. Además de que yo confió en ti y en tu juicio, por lo que todo lo que hagas, solo debes preocuparte por lo que tu pienses, yo siempre te apoyare, mi querido Issei." Le dijo Rias con una dulce sonrisa.

"Gracias, Gremory-Ojousama." Le dijo Grayfia inclinándose cortésmente.

"Con Rias está bien, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora." Le dijo la pelirroja.

"Hai, Rias-Ojousama." Se inclinó nuevamente la albina.

"Bien, ahora que todo está resuelto, le mostrare a Grayfia su habitación y la casa." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Tu deberías de ir a descansar, después de la reunión y de esa horrible batalla, debes estar cansada." Le dijo Issei a Rias.

"Si, creo que tomare un baño para relajarme un poco, nuevamente es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Issei." Dijo Rias antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. "Nos vemos en el cuarto." Y diciendo eso, se retiró de la sala.

"Ustedes también descansen, vamos a tomar un par de días de descanso, luego veremos cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora." Les dijo Issei a Raynare y Kalawarner.

"Hai, Ise-sama." Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Chicas, les dije que los honoríficos son únicamente cuando estemos en el inframundo o en presencia de alguien importante, fuera de esos casos, sigan llamándome Ise." Les dijo el castaño.

"Lo sabemos." Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa.

"Es solo que queríamos practicar un poco." Le dijo Kalawarner. "Nos veremos luego." Y de esa forma, las dos se retiraron.

"Yo también iré a descansar, todo esto de la paz me dejo un poco exhausta." Dijo Asia con una sonrisa cansada. "Nos veremos mañana, Ise-niisan."

"Nos vemos, descansa tranquilamente, Asia." Le dijo Issei antes de que se retirara. "Bueno, déjame que te enseñe el lugar en donde vas a vivir." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Tomo de la mano a Grayfia y la llevo a explorar de pies a cabeza toda la residencia, desde la azotea hasta los múltiples sótanos, mostrándole cada parte de la casa sin omitir ni un solo detalle.

"Bueno, ahora que te he mostrado toda la casa, voy a darte una habitación." Dijo Issei llevando a Grayfia a uno de los pisos con habitaciones, y dándole a la chica un hermoso cuarto. Tenía una cama bastante amplia, su propio baño, una televisión, armario y algunas cosas más.

"Ahora Grayfia, recuerda que este ya es tu hogar, por lo que no debes de avergonzarte de pedir algo, por muy pequeño que sea, esta es tu casa ahora y todos somos familia." Dijo Issei acariciándole delicadamente el cabello.

"Arigatou, Issei-sama." Le respondió suavemente la maid mientras hacia una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un rubor, lo cual, también hizo sonrojar a Issei.

"N-No hay de que... Ahora debes de descansar, puedes arreglar el cuarto a tu gusto y el fin de semana podremos ir al centro comercial para que compres lo que necesites." Le dijo Issei."

"Entiendo, descanse Issei-sama." Le dijo Grayfia.

"Oi, cuando estemos solo nosotros, ¿Podrías llamarme Ise?" Le pregunto el castaño

"Y-Yo... Entiendo, buenas noches, Ise."

"Descansa." Y diciendo eso, Issei se retiró de la habitación de la maid.

Issei se fue caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido recientemente, se froto el cuello para relajarse un poco, y mientras seguía caminando, la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y él fue, literalmente, empujado hacia dentro.

Issei cayó en la cama de la habitación, sorprendido por el repentino arrebato que lo había hecho entrar.

"Lamento la rudeza." Dijo Kalawarner desde la puerta. La peliazul coloco una especie de círculo mágico en la puerta. "Estos poderes demoníacos realmente aumentaron bastante mi propia fuerza... Me siento increíble." Dijo la chica admirando su nuevo poder.

"E-Entiendo... Me alegro que te sientas bien." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa. "Y... ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"Pues a decir verdad, quería agradecerte más que todo por la nueva vida que nos diste a Raynare y a mí, por acogernos cuando nuestro merecido destino era la muerte... Pero, por lo que más quería agradecerte, era por darnos un lugar al que podamos llamar hogar." Le dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no debes preocuparte por eso, yo se lo agradecidas que están... Yo también les debo un gracias, porque cambiaron mis aburridas y solitarias mañanas, por unas divertidas y bastante agitadas... Ustedes son muy importantes para mí." Le dijo Issei mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

 **Alerta Lemmon**

Kalawarner lentamente llego frente a Issei, se inclinó para llegar hasta su rostro ya que Issei estaba sentado, y le dio un beso, Issei coloco la palma de su mano en el rostro de la peliazul para profundizar el beso. Kalawarner introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Issei, comenzando así una batalla de lenguas por el dominio.

Cuando el aire les falto, ambos se separaron, dejando un rastro de saliva bastante erótico, Kalawarner se limpió la saliva con su dedo de forma estimulante.

"Ahora, permítame rey mío, que le muestre toda mi gratitud." Dijo Kalawarner.

La peliazul comenzó a quitarle el vestuario a Issei, comenzando por la capa y la túnica, dejando al chico desnudo del abdomen, la chica comenzó a quitarle el guante derecho.

"Espera..." La detuvo Issei cuando iba a quitarle el guante izquierdo, ya que como no hubo tiempo para que Akeno absorbiera el poder de dragón, aún conservaba su brazo oscuro.

"Está bien." Le dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa, termino de quitar el guante dejando su brazo oscuro. "Su sierva acepta felizmente todo lo que sea de usted."

Kalawarner se quitó su chaqueta, quedando con un sostén morado, y su falda violeta. Luego, se hinco sobre la cama quedando encima de Issei, y comenzó a besarle nuevamente haciendo otra batalla de lenguas mientras ambos frotaban sus cuerpos contra el otro, permitiéndole a Issei sentir el generoso busto de Kalawarner.

Issei le dio la vuelta a Kalawarner, acostándola sobre la cama, luego retiro la falda de la peliazul dejándola únicamente en su ropa interior morada. Issei luego se trasladó hasta la condición de mujer de Kalawarner y comenzó a usar su lengua.

"Ahhhh... Ise, se siente tan bien." Dijo Kalawarner entre jadeos.

Issei frotaba suavemente las piernas de Kalawarner para intensificar aún más la sensibilidad de la mujer mayor, también le dio delicadamente besos a la ingle de la chica, provocando que ella se mordiera los labios del placer.

"Ise... Eso es..." Dijo Kalawarner nerviosa al sentir como Issei retiraba sus bragas empapadas, dejando su humedecido coño al aire. Issei comenzó con la estimulación directa del clítoris de la peliazul, chupándolo con su lengua.

"Ise... *mou* Ese lugar... *mou* Se siente... *mou* Tan bien..." Jadeo Kalawarner al tener una sensación tan orgásmica, luego, Issei introdujo su lengua dentro de la vagina de la peliazul, causando que ella se retorciera de placer.

Issei movía su lengua lado a lado, mientras estimulaba el nuevamente el clítoris de Kalawarner, frotándolo suavemente con sus dedos. Kalawarner no pudo soportarlo más y finalmente se dejó llevar por la excitación, tomo la cabeza de Issei, acercándola aún más profundo en su coño y la apretó suavemente con sus piernas para evitar que se detuviera.

"Ise... *mou* Yo... *mou* yo... ¡Me corro!" Dijo Kalawarner con su lengua de fuera mientras se dejaba llevar del placer.

Issei acepto felizmente los líquidos que provenían desde el interior de Kalawarner, llevando el placer de la chica aun nuevo nivel.

"Nee... Ise... Yo ya no puedo soportarlo... Su sierva necesita ser atendida... Quiere sentir a su rey..." Dijo Kalawarner entre jadeos mientras un poco de sus jugos aun salían de ella.

"Sera todo un placer." Dijo Issei terminando de bajarse sus pantalones, quedando como había venido al mundo.

Issei acostó nuevamente a Kalawarner en la cama, quedando el de pie, luego, levanto las piernas de la peliazul y las separo como si fueran una 'V' Dejando completamente expuesta la vagina de Kalawarner y comenzó a frotar su miembro en la entrada.

"Si Ise... Hazlo... Hazme tuya ahora..." Dijo Kalawarner entre jadeos.

Issei no necesito de otra indicación para comenzar a ingresar su pene dentro de Kalawarner, mientras sostenía con sus manos ambas piernas de la chica.

"Ahhhh... Ise... Eres tan Grande." Dijo Kalawarner con una voz y expresión completamente orgásmica.

"Tu vagina me está apretando... Se siente muy bien." Dijo Issei.

El castaño comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras los jugos de la vagina de Kalawarner ayudaban a la movilidad y le daban más estimulación.

"Ahhhh... Ise... Más rápido..." Le pidió Kalawarner. "Quiero que me lo hagas... más duro que a nadie..." Le pidió entre jadeos.

Issei tomo esto más como un reto que como una solicitud, y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza en sus envestidas, provocando que los jugos de Kalawarner se salieran desde su interior.

"Ise... Chupa mis pechos..." Le pidió Kalawarner mientras se desabotonaba su chaqueta violeta y se retiraba su sostén morado, dejando sus pechos expuestos y rebotando debido a las rápidas y fuertes envestidas de Issei.

Issei se inclinó para sostener con su mano izquierda el seno derecho de Kalawarner, y con su boca, chupo el pezón derecho de Kalawarner, lo que la puso aún más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

"Issei... *mou* Tu pene... *mou* Esta empapado... con mis jugos..." Dijo Kalawarner entre jadeos. "Se siente bien... Se siente muy bien... Me voy a volver loca... Con tu pene dentro de mí..." Dijo la chica.

"Me corro... Me voy a correr... Ise... Estoy por correrme." Dijo Kalawarner. "Mi vientre... Va a tomar... La forma de tu pene..."

"K-Kala-chan... Me voy a correr también..." Dijo Issei aumentando la velocidad y fuerza en sus embestidas.

"Si... Ise... Lléname completamente... Dame todo tu semen... Lo quiero dentro de mí..." Dijo Kalawarner.

La peliazul envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Issei para hacerlo llegar más profundo.

"Me corro... Me corro... Me corro... ¡ME CORRO!" Dijo Kalawarner.

"Toma todo." Dijo Issei llenando el interior de Kalawarner con su semilla.

Ambos llegaron hasta sus orgasmos, quedando completamente satisfechos, Issei se acostó en la cama, quedando frente a Kalawarner, que se encontraba jadeando, la chica vio a Issei frente a ella y no puedo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa cansada.

"Jamás me imagine... Que se sintiera... Tan bien." Dijo Kalawarner mientras frotaba el rostro de Issei. "No hay nadie más... Con quien me gustaría estar... Te amo, Ise." Le dijo la chica antes de darle un beso en la frente.

"Estaremos juntos por la eternidad... Yo también te amo... Kala-chan." Dijo Issei dedicándole una sonrisa.

Los dos permanecieron juntos en la cama durante unos momentos para recuperar el aire, luego tuvieron un par de rondas más de sexo, y finalmente se dirigieron al baño de la habitación para darse una pequeña ducha y limpiarse, luego salieron de la habitación. Kalawarner vestida con una bata bastante reveladora, e Issei llevaba únicamente sus pantalones.

Llegaron hasta su habitación en donde Rias y Raynare los esperaban con expresiones bastante molestas. Cuando Issei trato de darles una excusa, Kalawarner tomo la palabra afirmando orgullosamente que ella e Issei lo habían hecho como locos.

Los poderes demoníacos tanto de Rias como de Raynare se manifestaron, hasta el punto en que sus auras eran visibles, y todo empeoro cuando Kalawarner abrazo a Issei desde atrás y lo beso del cuello.

Al final de la noche, las tres chicas como siempre se encontraban desnudas durmiendo con Issei, el cual se encontraba bastante lastimado, puesto que las chicas se pelearon por la atención del castaño.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Issei iba de camino a su academia con una expresión de cansancio, Rias y Raynare llevaban una expresión de culpa, mientras que Asia tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Grayfia permaneció en la residencia Hyoudou para encargarse de las labores del hogar, mientras que Kalawarner había conseguido un trabajo como gerente de una tienda bastante prestigiosa, todo gracias a las influencias de la familia Gremory, por lo que ahora se encontraba trabajando.

Cabe mencionar que Issei llevaba su brazo izquierdo cubierto con una venda para evitar que se lo vieran, y que tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola ya que como ahora lo tenía un poco largo debido al incidente en la prisión, pero las chicas lo convencieron de que así se veía más atractivo y que debía dejárselo de esa manera.

Una vez llegado a la academia, fue recibido por las chicas, que se mostraron bastantes preocupadas debido a su ausencia, Issei se disculpó cortésmente con las chicas, agradeciéndoles su preocupación, las chicas casi se desmayan por la extraña aura de realeza que desbordaba ahora Issei.

Antes de comenzar las clases, Issei fue hasta donde Akeno, para pedirle que le ayudara con su brazo, a lo que Akeno accedió rápidamente, todo para tener un breve momento a solas con Issei.

Una vez terminado el ritual, y una rápida sesión de besos y caricias entre Issei y Akeno, ambos se dirigieron hasta sus respectivas clases.

Las clases nunca fueron más satisfactorias para Issei, puesto que después de varios días en prisión, y viviendo cosas realmente peligrosas, era bueno volver a ser un adolescente otra vez.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Issei junto con Asia, Raynare, Xenovia, Koneko y Kiba se dirigían hasta la sala del club de la investigación oculta, cuando entraron, encontraron a alguien sentado en la silla de la presidenta pero no se trataba de Rias.

"Así que, a partir de ahora, desempeñare la función de consejero del club de la investigación oculta." Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa. "Pueden llamarme Azazel-sensei."

"¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunto Rias. Junto a ella se encontraban Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki.

"Le pedí a la hermana de Serafall que me consiguiera este trabajo, después de todo, les dije que había algunas cosas que solo yo podría encargarme." Dijo Azazel.

"¡Sona!" Le reclamo Rias a su amiga.

"Si no lo hacía, mi hermana vendría hasta aquí y me atraparía." Le dijo Sona con un rubor en su rostro.

"Por cierto, ¿Que hay con ese brazo, gobernador?" Le pregunto Issei. "Según entendí, usted lo perdió en la batalla de ayer."

"Este es un prototipo de Sacred Gear creado para mi propio uso." Mostrándoles a todos que era un brazo mecánico con múltiples artilugios. "Pero la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, es para darles a todos un nuevo crecimiento en sus Sacred Gear.

"Es decir que Boosted Gear, Semaken, Forbidden Balor View. Con mi experiencia voy a darles un nuevo método de evolución." Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa. "Eso es todo, así que espero que nos llevemos bien."

"Espera, no puedes decir eso así nada más." Dijo Rias, pero Azazel la ignoro.

"Oh, antes que se me olvide, Sirzechs me pidió que te recordara decirle a todos acerca de lo que hablaron ahora temprano." Dijo Azazel a Rias, la cual hizo una expresión complicada.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Pregunto Issei viendo a Rias.

"Onii-sama descubrió un crecimiento cuando se socializaba con el Sekiryuutei." Dijo Rias en tono sombrío.

"Por lo que, Sirzechs Lucifer ordena que de ahora en adelante, todos deben vivir con el Sekiryuutei." Dijo Azazel tomando la palabra. "Espero que lo disfrutes Issei. "Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

"¿H-Hai?" Dijo Issei con una expresión sorprendida.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio y del lemmon (y el próximo se viene otro lemmon prometido), de esta forma le doy fin al arco de la reunión de las tres facciones. Como siempre espero haberlo adaptado a modo que todos lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus reviews al respecto. También quiero agradecerles por las ideas para la nobleza de Issei, ya se me ocurrieron un par de arcos propios para adaptarlos, pero necesito su ayuda nuevamente... Tengo un bloqueo de como podría hacer que Elsha salga del Boosted Gear, así que acepto ideas, (aunque el arco de Elsha no sucederá hasta dentro de un rato, pero igual requiero de su ayuda)** **recordandoles que le den like a mi pagina en facebook By:novablood.** **L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. *  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear)** **  
** **Ravel P.  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida, un concepto que sera explicado a su tiempo)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida, un concepto que sera explicado a su tiempo)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
Peón: Misaki K. (Próximo arco inventado después del arco de la reunión de demonios jóvenes.)**

 **Los demás puestos siguen libres, así que podrían darme algunas recomendaciones, de preferencia, de algunas chicas que ya esten en el harem para no aumentarlo más, sin más que decir. Me despido... Adios xD**

 **Novablood96**


	23. Afianzando las relaciones

_Afianzando las relaciones_

Decir que los últimos días habían sido difíciles para Issei, seria un eufemismo, porque el adolescente la había tenido bastante complicado durante los días recientes.

Todo comenzó desde que las chicas del club de la investigación oculta comenzaron a vivir con el, aumentando, tanto la cantidad de situaciones potencialmente estimulantes, como las veces en las que estuvo a punto de morir al encontrarse entre medio de una pelea de las chicas.

A todas se les había dado una habitación propia, aunque Xenovia decidió compartirla con Asia, sin embargo, Akeno se colaba dentro de la habitación de Issei para hacer cosas pervertidas con el, sin importarle que ahí todavía se encontraban otras 3 chicas.

Sin embargo, con todos los problemas, Issei era sumamente feliz de tenerlas a todas ellas tan cerca de el. Sin mencionar lo mucho que disfrutaba de los eróticos momentos que pasaba con algunas de ellas.

Otro de los problemas con los que actualmente estaba lidiando, era que Shyla le había enviado desde su territorio, una gran cantidad de libros sobre la jerarquía en el inframundo, y le dijo que debía leerlos, estudiarlos y analizarlos por completo. Los libros debían enseñarle a Issei a como ser un mejor líder de un clan, un mejor rey para sus siervos y muchas cosas más que un líder de un clan debía saber, cumplir y hacer, lo que consumió gran parte del tiempo libre del castaño.

Actualmente, todas se encontraban comiendo el desayuno que fue preparado por Grayfia, ya que era ella la que encargaba de las labores de la casa, pero Issei no podía evitar ayudarla de vez en cuando, permitiéndoles a los dos pasar un tierno momento juntos.

"Por cierto." Dijo Issei llamando la atención de todas. "Ahora tendrán que regresar a casa sin mi."

"¿Eh? ¿Tienes que hacer algo?" Le pregunto Rias. "¿Incluso el ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano?

"Si, recibí una llamada de Sirzechs-sama, al parecer, tengo que reunirme con alguien hoy por la tarde, dijo que el me escogió como representante del inframundo, además de que la persona con la que me encontrare también me solicito a mi."

"Ya veo... Ten cuidado entonces." Le dijo Rias.

"No te preocupes, según tengo entendido, sera para afianzar aun más el desarrollo de la paz entre facciones." Le dijo el castaño.

* * *

 **Por la tarde**

Issei se separo de todos una vez que la escuela acabo, ya que ya no era oficialmente parte de la nobleza de Rias, su trabajo como diablo de Gremory acabo, sin embargo, algunos de los humanos con los que ya había hecho un contrato, optaron por esperar a que su clan comenzara a realizar contratos, para seguir teniendo los servicios de Issei, uno de esos humanos fue Misaki Kodaka, la primera chica con la que Issei hizo un contrato, ya que después de recibir los servicios de Issei por tanto tiempo, se había llegado a enamorar de el.

El punto era que actualmente Issei se hallaba en camino a una especie de santuario en la cima de una pequeña colina, mientras subía las gradas, sentía a sus instintos demoníacos alertarlos de poder sagrado, pero este no parecía ser hostil contra el.

Finalmente llego hasta aquel santuario, abrió suavemente la puerta corrediza, y dentro encontró a una hermosa chica rubia, ojos azules, sonrisa serena, pechos prominentes y generosos que parecían ser angelicales, vestida con una túnica blanca.

"Usted debe ser Lord Valefor Issei-dono." Dijo la chica con una voz realmente angelical. "Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, mi hermano me hablo mucho de usted, a pesar de que no lo conoce demasiado." Dijo la chica. "Mi nombre es Gabriel, un arcángel del cielo." Se inclino.

"Un placer, Gabriel-sama, me siento honrado de poder recibirla esta tarde." Dijo Issei inclinándose igualmente. "Puede llamarme Issei si gusta." Dijo haciendo sonreír a la chica.

"Vera Issei-dono, con la reciente tregua realizada en días anteriores, el cielo quiere ofrecerle al lado de los demonios una ofrenda de paz." Dijo Gabriel. Ella invoco un resplandor a su lado, del cual apareció una espada, que arrojaba ciertas intenciones hacia Issei.

"Esta es la espada Ascalon, se dice que es la espada matadragones mas poderosa que existe, era propiedad del cielo, pero ahora le es entregada a usted como una ofrenda de paz entre nuestras facciones."Expreso Gabriel. "Esta espada pasara a ser propiedad de usted, Issei-dono."

"Gabriel-sama, no es que yo no agradezca tal gesto de paz. Pero, pero quisiera saber, ¿Porque debo conservarlo yo en lugar de dárselo a uno de los reyes demonios?' Le pregunto el castaño.

"Vera Issei-dono. La razón por la que se decidió darle esta espada a usted, fue por su ayuda en el evento de los acuerdos de paz, pero no se trata solo de eso, mi hermano también tomo en cuenta su lugar como Sekiryuutei, y definitivamente, no había otro mejor a quien darle esta espada." Le respondió Gabriel. "Incuso, mi hermano me pidió que pudiera llevarme bien contigo de ahora en adelanta para mejorar la relación cielo-inframundo... Por lo que espero que nos llevemos bien, las veces que nos volvamos a encontrar de ahora en adelante." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo. Entiendo completamente las intenciones del cielo." Le dijo Issei con una serena sonrisa. "Entonces, acepto gustoso su obsequio." Dijo antes de tomar la espada, la envolvió en una masa oscura, para cambiar sus propiedades luminosas, y hacerla utilizable para el.

[Compañero, tengo una idea.] Dijo Ddraid hablando con Issei.

Issei apareció su Boosted Gear y concentro su poder de dragón en la espada, solo para que pocos segundos después, fuera absorbida por el guante y unida a el.

"Ojala yo también hubiera tenido un regalo para darle." Dijo Issei en tono decepcionado.

"Su presencia en este lugar, y su confianza en mi es regalo suficiente Issei-dono." Le dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa. "Además de que ya ayudo a mi hermano el día de la batalla."

"Aun así..." Dijo Issei pensando profundamente. "¡Lo tengo!" Exclamo con una sonrisa.

Juntando sus dos manos, comenzó a crear una especie de energía oscura, combinada también con las propiedades de luz de la joya de Hakuryuukou que le robo a Vali. Algunos segundos después, un brazalete dorado con el adorno de un dragón había aparecido en sus manos.

"Se que no es mucho comparado con su obsequio, pero ya que Michael-sama le pidió que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora, este sera el comienzo." Dijo entregándole el hermoso brazalete. "No tiene propiedades oscuras por lo que no habría problema en que lo use en un lugar tan sangrado como el cielo."

Gabriel, con una suave sonrisa, extendió su brazo izquierdo, Issei tomo esto como una señal, y coloco el brazalete en la muñeca de Gabriel. La chica examino con una sonrisa el brazalete.

"Ufufu, Muchas gracias Issei-dono. Lo cuidare muy bien a partir de ahora." Dijo inclinándose.

"Igualmente." Le respondió Issei.

"Bueno, es hora que yo me retire, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer todavía, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto." Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo, Gabriel-sama." Dijo Issei.

Luego de su despedida, Gabriel desapareció en un destello de luz, dejando a Issei solo en el santuario.

"Es tiempo de que yo también me retire." Dijo Issei hablando con nadie. "Estoy muy cansado, y quisiera regresar, darme un baño relajante e irme directo a la cama." Declaro mientras se frotaba el cuello con cansancio.

Ya que quería llegar rápido a su casa porque ya había anochecido, simplemente se teletransportó mediante un circulo mágico, llego hasta la entrada de su residencia, entrando tranquilamente, hasta que vio a todas reunidas en la sala principal de su casa.

"¿Eh? ¿Shyla-san?" Dijo Issei notando a la pelirosa que se encontraba bebiendo un te, que Issei supuso, se lo había dado Akeno. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí, en el mundo humano?" Le pregunto Issei.

"Saludos Issei-sama." Dijo la chica levantándose e inclinándose cortésmente para saludar a Issei. "Vera, el motivo que tengo para estar aquí sin avisar previamente, es porque su presencia en el inframundo es bastante urgente de inmediato?" Le dijo la chica seriamente mientras se arreglaba sus lentes.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De inmediato?! ¡Pero si apenas acabo de salir de vacaciones! ¡No he tenido ningún día de descanso!" Se quejo Issei.

"Lamento mucho escucharlo, pero su agenda se lleno considerablemente en poco tiempo, ya que según me informo Ajuka Beelzebud-sama, el plan que había discutido con usted sobre Grayfia-san ya fue examinado, aprobado y esta listo para iniciar." Le informo la pelirosa.

"Además de eso, ya se inicio la repoblación del territorio Valefor, los que actualmente lo habitan son algunos demonios obreros que buscaban una nueva vida, justo como me lo solicito Issei-sama. Por lo que debe presentarse formalmente ante ellos, ya que se les informo que usted fue quien los ayudo."

"También, ya se programo la reunión de los lideres de los clanes, en donde va a ser presentado oficialmente como el líder del clan Valefor, así que debe mostrar mucho respeto si quiere tener a buenas casas de demonios como sus aliadas."

"También tendrá que estar presente en le reunión de los demonios jóvenes. Aunque usted ya sea el líder de su clan, sigue siendo un demonio joven y tiene que ser conocido por todos, y tratar de mostrar bastante clase."

"¡Ahhhhhh...!" Exclamó Issei al escuchar el itinerario que tenia para sus vacaciones. "¡Con todo eso, yo no podre descansar ni un poco!" Dijo Issei.

"Lo siento Issei-sama, pero así las cosas deben ser... Tiene una hora para alistar sus cosas y partir conmigo al inframundo, también es necesaria toda la presencia de sus siervos, ya que ellos también serán presentados junto con usted."

"Ahhhhhh..." Suspiro Issei en la derrota. "No podemos descansar aunque sea un poc..." Issei iba a solicitar un descanso, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

"Issei-sama, como líder del clan Valefor, usted debe cumplir con sus obligaciones de forma obligatoria, como su reina y sirviente, le ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance, pero no puedo permitirle faltar a sus obligaciones." Le dijo Grayfia en tono estricto.

"Y-Ya veo... Tienes razón Grayfia." Dijo con una sonrisa cansada. "Chicas, arreglen sus cosas... Nos vamos al inframundo." Anuncio el castaño.

"Arigatou, Grayfia-san. Fue una buena decisión dejarte con Issei-sama." Dijo Shyla guiñándole el ojo, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa y una reverencia por parte de Grayfia.

"Ahhhh... Y yo que quería pasar tiempo con todos durante estas vacaciones." Se quejo Issei mientras preparaba su equipaje. "Tch... Realmente quería descansar un poco."

"No te sientas mal Ise." Dijo Rias que había entrado en la habitación junto con Akeno, Xenovia y Asia.

"Podremos vernos en poco tiempo, después de todo, nosotros también debemos de ir al inframundo en unos días." Le informo Akeno.

"¡¿En serio?! Le pregunto Issei.

"Hai, somos demonios jóvenes y debemos de asistir a la reunión también." Le dijo Rias. "Aunque... Estar sin mi preciado Ise durante un tiempo... No se si podre vivir." Le dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Sin mi Ise-kun... Las noches no serán lo mismo." Dijo Akeno con el mismo tono de decepción que Rias.

"Lamento dejarlas tan pronto, pero bueno, nos encontraremos en el inframundo en pocos días." Dijo Issei terminando de cerrar su maleta. "Vamos, acompáñenme hasta la entrada." Les dijo con una sonrisa.

Grayfia, Raynare y Kalawarner se hallaban junto con Shyla a la espera de Issei, todas tenían sus maletas preparadas para salir.

"Nos iremos en el transporte oficial al inframundo, para que todos sean registrados." Le informo Shyla. "Ya hay quienes nos esperan, por lo que debemos apresurarnos."

"Ise, trata de dar una buena impresión." Dijo Rias ayudando en el peinado de Issei.

"No debes de sentirte nervioso, recuerda que ahora tu también eres un demonio de clase alta." Le dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Issei-niisan." Dijo Asia.

"Espero que te vaya bien, Ise." Le deseo Xenovia.

"Suerte senpai." Le dijo Koneko, aunque la pequeña niña parecía estar algo distante, lo que tenia preocupado a Issei desde hace unos días.

Issei salio de su casa, solo para encontrarse con una gran limusina en frente, listo para llevarlo a la estación de tren.

"¿D-De donde sacaste ese auto, Shyla-san." Le pregunto Issei sorprendido.

"Es parte del dinero que se ha logrado con las acciones de las empresas Hyoudou que se comenzaron a desarrollar aquí desde hace unos días, yo junto con Ajuka-sama nos estamos encargando de hacerlas más conocidas." Dijo Shyla.

"Y-Ya veo... Creo que debería de ponerme al tanto de todas las cosas que están haciendo ustedes dos." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Por ahora es una pequeña empresa, pero planeamos expandirla con el tiempo a todo Japón." Dijo Shyla orgullosa. "Se sorprenderá de todo lo que ha cambiado su territorio desde que usted se fue, Issei-sama."

"Ya veo... Bien, supongo que es hora de irnos." Dijo Issei.

Issei se despidió de beso con cada una de las chicas, a excepción de Asia, que le dio un cariñoso abrazo, y junto con sus siervas y Shyla, entraron en la limusina, Issei bajo la ventana del auto y se despidió de las chicas mientras se iba.

Recorrieron algunas calles hasta finalmente llegar hasta el subterráneo, Issei sonreía al ver como Raynare y Kalawarner disfrutaban de los lujos que tenia la limusina y de ver como Grayfia admiraba las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

Después de todo el viaje, llegaron hasta el subterráneo, Issei y Shyla guiaron a las chicas hasta el ascensor, lo cual las confundió un poco ya que Raynare y Kalawarner nunca habían usado esta entrada, y Grayfia desconocía de ella por todo el tiempo que paso en prisión.

Todos entraron en el ascensor, y Shyla saco una carta especial y la mostró en una especie de escáner, repentinamente el ascensor comenzó a bajar, mostrando en la pantalla que se encontraba en el piso -1 y así continuo descendiendo.

"Esta es la entrada oficial al inframundo aquí en Japón, Ray-chan y Kala-chan, ahora que son demonios, deben utilizar únicamente esta entrada." Les dijo Issei.

El ascensor finalmente dejo de bajar, mostrándole a todas una especie de estación de trenes, pero con una decoración distinta. Ahí se encontraba un tren bastante amplio, se veía un poco fuera de época, pero tenia las marcas de la familia Valefor en el.

"Este tren solía ser usado por los miembros de la familia Valefor antes de la guerra, por eso es que tiene ese aspecto anticuado, fue guardado luego de le extinción de la familia, pero esta bien conservado y no tiene ningún defecto." Dijo Shyla.

"Ya veo... Es un honor poder ocupar un recuerdo de mis familiares pasados." Dijo Issei.

Todos entraron en el tren, sin embargo, Issei, Grayfia y Shyla fueron colocadas en un vagón adelante, ya que los tres eran demonios de clase alta o suprema, y Kalawarner y Raynare, eran demonios reencarnados, aunque eran ángeles caídos, aun así eran demonios de clase baja, fueron colocadas en el vagón de atrás, pero Issei les prometió que cuando las formalidades terminaran, el se iría al vagón de atrás con ellas.

Shyla le explico a Issei y Grayfia la agenda que tendrían al momento de llegar a su territorio, primero debía presentarse con los demonios que comenzaron a trabajar dentro del castillo, que eran de clase media, y la mayoría eran mujeres que trabajaban como maid's, aunque obviamente, Grayfia seria la criada en jefe.

Luego de las presentaciones, Issei podría irse a dormir, para el siguiente día, salir a las calles para conocer a todos los que habían comenzado a vivir en sus dominios, saldría en una especie de caravana para poder saludarlos a todos.

Luego de eso, el junto con Grayfia y Shyla, tendrían que ir a trabajar junto con Ajuka y Sirzechs, en el proyecto secreto que Ajuka había pensado para ayudar a limpiar el nombre de Grayfia, y hacer más conocido a Issei.

El y Grayfia permanecerían trabajando en ese proyecto durante los siguientes 4 días hasta que sea la reunión de los lideres de casas y de demonios jóvenes, en donde Issei seria oficialmente presentado como el líder de clan más joven en la historia del inframundo.

Una vez terminadas todas las indicaciones, Issei y Grayfia se cambiaron de vagón y se fueron al que se encontraban Raynare y Kalawarner, que se encontraban comiendo unos aperitivos.

Mientras Raynare y Kalawarner disfrutaban de la lujosa comodidad del tren, Issei y Grayfia permanecieron sentados uno frente al otro manteniendo una tranquila conversación.

Repentinamente, un hombre de aparentes 35, vestido con un traje formal, cabello corto color café, y una barba a medio crecer, entro al vagón junto con Shyla, el hombre parecía estar un poco emocionado, y cuando vio a Issei, hizo una gran sonrisa.

"Issei-sama, el es Joel, es el conductor del tren." Dijo Shyla con una sonrisa presentando al hombre.

"Oh, entonces es usted quien maneja este tren, muy buen trabajo." Dijo Issei levantándose de su asiento y llegando frente a Shyla y Joel. "Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Valefor-Zagan Issei." Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

"Es un honor conocerlo Lord Valefor, como la señorita Shyla le dijo, mi nombre es Joel, y le agradezco mucho por la oportunidad que me dio de volver a hacer lo que amo." Dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Issei, e inclinándose en agradecimiento.

"Es todo un placer, parece ser un excelente conductor, por lo que continua con el buen trabajo." Dijo Issei de forma cortés.

"Cuanta amabilidad... Sera un honor servirle, Lord Valefor." Dijo el hombre. "Quería informarle que estamos a punto de atravesar la barrera dimensional, y después de eso, sera una hora de viaje hasta el territorio Valefor."

"Entendido, muchas gracias por la información." Le agradeció Issei. Joel y Shyla nuevamente se retiraron hasta los primeros vagones.

Raynare y Kalawarner veían sorprendidas la barrera dimensional, Grayfia preparaba un par de bocadillos para Issei, y el castaño se encontraba entre nervioso y emocionado por lo que pasaría al llegar a su territorio, mientras veía por la ventana.

"¿Esta bien, Issei-sama?" Le pregunto Grayfia al ver la expresión pensativa de Issei, le ofreció los bocadillos, que Issei acepto felizmente.

"Si... Solo estoy un poco nervioso por como tendré que mostrarme siendo un líder de clan." Le respondió Issei.

"No debe sentirse preocupado, las personas que están en su territorio lo consideran una celebridad ya que usted los ayudo al llevarlos a su territorio. Y con los otros lideres de casas, simplemente tiene que actuar con naturalidad, debe ser firme a sus creencias, y recordar que usted también es un líder ahora, por lo que no debe dejarse intimidar." Le dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa.

"Recuerde que siempre nos tendrá a nosotras que lo apoyaremos en todo momento, por lo que simplemente debe hacer lo que usted sabe hacer mejor... Ganarse el cariño de todos con su dulce honestidad." Le dijo la maid con un rubor en su rostro.

"Grayfia..." Dijo Issei suavemente sorprendido por las palabras de su reina, luego cerro sus ojos e hizo una suave sonrisa. "Tienes razón, tengo que confiar más en mi mismo, con ustedes a mi lado, no ha nada que pueda detenernos, ustedes serán mi apoyo." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Gracias por tus palabras." Le dijo a Grayfia antes de darle un suave beso en la frente lo que la hizo sonrojarse aun más.

Después de eso, pasaron tranquilamente el viaje descansando, hasta que finalmente llegaron a los territorios Valefor. Un carruaje estaba esperando a Issei y las demás, para pasar desapercibidos y llegar tranquilamente hasta el castillo Valefor.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Lord Valefor Issei-sama!" Dijeron un total de seis maid's colocadas tres a cada lado, para darle la bienvenida a Issei.

Raynare y Kalawarner estaban sorprendidas por el tamaño tanto del territorio como del castillo Valefor, que dejaba a la residencia Hyoudou, como una habitación de 8 tatamis. Issei saludo a todas las sirvientas con una sonrisa.

Ellas llevaron el equipaje de todas hasta las habitaciones que se les proporcionarían durante su estancia en el inframundo. Issei se fue a instalar en su habitación después de que sus cosas fueron llevadas hasta ahí.

"Con permiso..."

Unas personas abrieron la habitación de Issei, se trataba de Kalawarner y Raynare, que entraron junto con sus cosas.

"¿Chicas, esta todo bien?" Pregunto Issei al verlas entrar. "¿No les gustaron sus habitaciones?"

"No es eso, las habitaciones son muy hermosas..." Dijo Raynare.

"Es solo que son muy grandes, y nos sentimos muy solas sin ti, así que le preguntamos a Grayfia si podríamos dormir contigo en tu habitación." Le respondió Kalawarner.

"Ya veo, pues adelante, son bienvenidas a estar aquí." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Con permiso, Issei-sama, chicas." Dijo Grayfia tocando la puerta. "Todos los trabajadores del castillo están reunidos ahora, por lo que se harán las respectivas presentaciones y luego pasaremos a realizar la cena en conmemoración a la llegada de todos."

"Entiendo, muchas gracias Grayfia." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Bajamos de Inmediato."

Issei se vistió con su traje tradicional de la familia Valefor como le fue solicitado por Shyla, y junto con Kalawarner y Raynare, bajaron las escaleras, en donde se encontraban Shyla y Grayfia, y frente a ellas se encontraban las seis maid's que le dieron la bienvenida a Issei, un hombre vestido de chef, junto con otras dos chicas que parecían ser sus asistentes. Y un total de 40 demonios uniformados que parecían ser parte del sistema de seguridad.

"Todos, escuchen atentamente." Dijo Shyla llamando la atención de todos. "Ante ustedes se encuentra su señor, denle la bienvenida al actual líder de la casa de Valefor. Lord Valefor Issei-sama."

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y mostrar sus respetos a Issei. Cuando los aplausos acabaron, Shyla le hizo una discreta señal a Issei para que dijera unas palabras.

"Buenas noches a todos, es un placer ver a quienes confiaron en mi y decidieron seguirme, espero llevarme bien con todos de ahora en adelante, y agradezco sus esfuerzos. Hare lo mejor para ser un gran líder y darle gloria al clan Valefor." Dijo Issei en voz alta, causando una nueva horda de aplausos.

Luego de las presentaciones, finalmente pasaron a la cena, donde únicamente se encontraban sentados en la mesa Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner y Shyla. Grayfia se estaba encargando de sus deberes como la criada en jefe. Issei y Shyla comían con bastante clase, mientras que Raynare y Kalawarner se esforzaban para poder seguirlos.

La cena se llevo a cabo con el mínimo de conversaciones, luego de acabar, unas criadas fueron las que se encargaron de limpiar la mesa y el lugar. Issei se fue en dirección a la biblioteca de su castillo para estudiar un poco para causar una buena impresión el día de mañana.

* * *

 **Biblioteca.**

"Ahhhhh... Estos son temas un poco complicados." Dijo Issei terminando de leer un libro bastante extenso.

"Buen trabajo." Dijo Raynare llegando detrás de Issei.

"Ray-chan, creí que estarías con Kala-chan explorando el castillo o algo así." Dijo Issei levantándose de la silla de donde estaba para ver a Raynare que estaba viendolo con una sonrisa.

"Al principio así era, pero te encontré aquí solo así que le dije a Kalawarner que me disculpara un momento y aquí estoy ahora." Le respondió la chica. "¿Issei-san te estas esforzando mucho no es cierto?"

"Solo un poco, quiero que todo salga bien y dar una buena impresión a todos... No quiero que piensen que serán liderados por un niño." Dijo Issei frotándose el cuello debido al cansancio.

"Pero Issei-san también debes descansar, estas muy tensionado..." Dijo Raynare mientras frotaba los hombros de Issei. "Dejame darte un ma-sa-je." Le dijo al oído con una voz erótica que ruborizó a Issei. "¡Kyaaaah!"

Raynare se sorprendio cuando Issei la tomo estilo de novia, abrió un portal hacia una de las muchas habitaciones vacías de su castillo y deposito suavemente a Raynare en la cama, mientras el se quito su traje quedando únicamente con sus pantalones.

 **Alerta Lemmon**

"Nunca se esta muy cansado para un masaje." Dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Raynare.

"*Mou* Issei-san tiene mucha energía." Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa y un rubor al sentir los suaves besos de Issei. "Dejame que te de tu masaje."

Raynare se levanto de la cama, le hizo una indicación a Issei que se sentara en el borde de la cama, lo que el castaño obedeció sin cuestionar, Raynare se despojo de todas sus ropas quedando como había venido al mundo, luego procedió a ponerse frente a Issei.

"Este es mi masaje especial, que solo Issei-san puede tener." Le dijo Raynare antes de quitar los pantalones y boxers de Issei, el cual ya tenia su miembro completamente erecto debido a las estimulantes acciones de la pelinegra.

Raynare envolvió el pene de Issei entre sus pechos y lentamente comenzó a frotarlo de arriba a abajo, aunque era un poco torpe al principio, eso no evitó que Issei tuviera una agradable sensación.

"¿Se siente bien Issei-san? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Preguntó Raynare mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

"R-Ray-chan... Se siente... Increíble." Le dijo Issei disfrutando completamente de la rusa que le estaba haciendo.

"Entonces... Hagamos que se sienta... Mucho mejor." Dijo Raynare antes de que con su lengua comenzara a lamer la punta del miembro de Issei, saboreando lo más que podía del castaño.

"Ray-chan... Si sigues haciendo eso... Me voy a correr pronto." Le dijo Issei.

"Eso no..." Dijo Raynare mientras dejaba de masajear el miembro de Issei." Si vas a a correrte en algún lugar durante mi primera vez... Entonces que sea aquí." Le dijo la chica obligando a Issei a acostarse en la cama y colocándose ella sobre el.

Raynare abrió su entrada con sus dedos, y con la otra mano posiciono el miembro de Issei justo para que entrara en ella. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta que el pene de Issei rozaba su entrada.

"A-Aquí vamos..." Dijo Raynare nerviosa mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente. "¡Hi-Hiaaaaaaa!" Exclamo con dolor mientras el pene de Issei atravesaba su himen provocándole dolor a la chica mientras sus paredes eran estiradas, Raynare cayo jadeando sobre Issei.

"Deja que se acostumbre un poco antes de comenzar." Le dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa abrazando cariñosamente a Raynare. La chica lentamente recuperaba el aliento mientras terminaba de acostumbrarse a a tener a Issei dentro de ella.

Una vez acostumbrada, se separo del abrazo de Issei y comenzó lentamente a mover sus caderas que aparecían y desaparecían el miembro de Issei dentro de la vagina de Raynare. Poco a poco el dolor fue remplazado con placer para Raynare.

"I-Issei-san... Issei-san esta dentro de mi... Su pene esta llenando mi vagina completamente." Decía Raynare con una expresión totalmente orgasmica mientras sus movimientos comenzaban a ser aun más rápidos.

Al ver los pechos de Raynare rebotando frente a el, Issei ñu pudo soportar su amor por los pechos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, lamiendo los erectos pezones de la chica como si de helado se tratase.

"I-Issei-san... Mis caderas... Se mueven por si solas... No puedo controlar mis caderas..." Dijo Raynare.

"Ray-chan... Estas comenzando a apretar mi pene más fuerte... ¿Acaso estas por correrte?" Le preguntó Issei con una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Quien diría que fueras tan pervertida?" Le dijo en castaño, aunque el también estaba cerca de correrse.

"S-Si... Issei-san... Quiero correrme y empapar el pene de Issei-san con mis jugos..." Dijo la chica.

"R-Ray-chan... También estoy por correrme." Le dijo Issei apretando sus dientes.

"Juntos Issei-san... Llena mi vientre con toda tu corrida... Llename de ti Issei-san." Le dijo la chica.

"Bien... Entonces ahí te va toda mi semilla." Dijo Issei llenando por completo la vagina de Raynare con sus líquidos.

"M-M... ¡Me corroooooooo...!" Exclamo la chica llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el castaño, luego de unos segundo, se acostó sobre Issei mientras jadeaba pesadamente. "L-La corrida de Issei-san... Esta dentro de mi... Se siente... Tan caliente." Dijo Raynare antes de caer desmayada debido al placer.

Issei sonrió al verla dormir en su pecho, chasqueando los dedos se transporto hacia su cuarto cargando a la chica como si fuera una novia, la depósito en la cama y luego fue hacia su armario para sacar un pantalón corto para dormir para tratar de dormir.

"Yo no me pondría eso..." Dijo una voz a su oido. Issei sintió como dos grandes cosas se presionaban en su espalda, una sensación bastante placentera para el de hecho. "Tal vez ella tenga suficiente con una sola vez... Pero se que ese amiguito de abajo aun tiene un poco que dar."

"K-Kala-chan... Tenemos que descansar para mañana." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa un poco cansada.

"Bueno... Descansaremos después de la tercera ronda... Así que comencemos." Le dijo la peliazul mientras comenzaba a darle placer a Issei.

Esa seria una noche bastante cansada para el castaño.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como les prometi estoy de regreso después de la semana de examenes que no me fue mal. Finalmente apareció la chica más hermosa del cielo y llevara una relación más cercana con Issei cuando este regrese del inframundo. L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear)** **  
** **Ravel P.  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida, un concepto que sera explicado a su tiempo)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida, un concepto que sera explicado a su tiempo)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
Peón: Misaki K. (Próximo arco inventado después del arco de la reunión de demonios jóvenes.)**

 **Peón: Fenrir**

 **Los demás puestos siguen libres, así que podrían darme algunas recomendaciones, de preferencia, de algunas chicas que ya esten en el harem para no aumentarlo más, sin más que decir solo les recuerdo que me sigan en mi pagina de facebook como By:novablood. Me despido... Adios xD**

 **Novablood96**


	24. La reunión de los demonios

_La reunión de los demonios_

Issei cumplió su papel de líder del clan de la mejor manera posible, durante el segundo dia que llego al inframundo, se paseo en una caravana para saludar a todos los demonios que se habían ido a vivir en su territorio.

Habían de toda clase de demonios, habían unos bastante viejos, otros jóvenes, habían mujeres y niños, e Issei hizo lo mejor posible para causarles una buena impresión y seguridad como líder del clan.

Hubo incluso un momento en que Issei detuvo a la caravana para saludar a los niños que lo veían como un héroe que les dio un hogar. La mayoría de los demonios que habían llegado, se dedicaron mayormente a la agricultura, eran pocos aquellos que tenían otras habilidades, pero Issei en ningún momento los vio de menos, por el contrario, les agradeció por permitir que el los guiara como líder.

Todos los demonios sintieron simpatía hacia Issei y se alegraban que fuera de buen corazón, su gracia juvenil también era de gran ayuda para ganarse a muchos, provocando que lo aceptaran fácilmente.

Luego de la presentación con su pueblo, el, Grayfia y Shyla se fueron donde se estaba realizando el proyecto secreto de Ajuka, con el apoyo de Sirzechs y Serafall. Raynare y Kalawarner fueron dejadas en el castillo Valefor entrenando sus poderes con una rutina que Issei había creado exclusivamente para ellas.

Y así fue durante los siguientes cuatro , Issei y Grayfia se retiraban desde temprano del castillo Valefor, y llegaban tarde en la noche sin decirles a nadie en lo absoluto de que se trataba aquel proyecto.

Finalmente el tiempo paso, y se llego el día en que Issei seria presentado ante todos los lideres de los clanes como el líder oficial de la recién revivida casa de Valefor. La reunión estaba a realizarse durante la noche.

"Según se me fue informado, los siervos de Rias Ojou-sama llegarían ayer por la tarde al inframundo, para reunirse ahora con los otros demonios jóvenes." Dijo Grayfia ayudando a Issei a arreglar su traje de Valefor.

"¿Es así? Me hubiera gustado recibirlos cuando vinieran, pero supongo que tendré que esperar hasta más tarde para verlos." Dijo Issei.

"Así es, ellos permanecerán en otro lugar ya que esta reunión es exclusiva para los lideres de los clanes, los Maous también estarán." Le informo Grayfia terminando de arreglar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Issei llevaba un peinado diferente, su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola, con tres mechones de cabello cayendo en su rostro, dándole la apariencia de un autentico príncipe.

"Ya veo... Pues, demos lo mejor en esta reunión." Dijo Issei en una sonrisa.

Issei salio junto con Kalawarner y Raynare, que también estaban vestidas formalmente con vestidos morado y negro respectivamente, Grayfia que iba con su ropa de Maid, hacia un carruaje que esperaba para llevarlos hasta el lugar de reunión.

Shyla no pudo asistir ya que no era miembro de alguna nobleza cuyo rey era un líder de clan, y tampoco era un demonio líder, así que permaneció en el castillo Valefor arreglando algunos detalles, encargándole a Grayfia el éxito de la reunión.

Luego de algún tiempo de recorrido, y de varias indicaciones por parte de Grayfia, todos legaron hasta el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de los lideres de los clanes.

Las primeras en salir fueron las chicas, dejando de ultimo a Issei, fueron recibidos por varias maid's a las que Issei saludo alegremente con una sonrisa y un gesto amable de su mano.

Issei entro en el castillo con su titulo nobiliario de cerca, y fueron impresionados por la excelente decoración del lugar, habían unas cuantas personas en el lugar. Algunas vestidas con trajes tradicionales, otras que llevaban simples trajes normales.

"Recuerden ustedes dos, no deben hablar a no ser que sea necesario, como cuando les hable algún noble, de lo contrario, mantengan las conversaciones al mínimo y mostrar mucha clase para no avergonzar a Issei-sama." Les dijo Grayfia a Raynare y Kalawarner.

"Issei-sama, recuerde no forzarse entrar en comunicación con algún noble, según pienso, los lideres con los que puede socializar serian Lord Gremory con quien ya ha visto, y los Maous, eso le ayudara a crear tema de conversación y otros nobles se acercaran, ahí es donde empieza lo peligroso, ya que no se sabe si llegan con la intención de socializar o de ridiculizarlo debido a su edad, no se deje llevar por comentarios y muestre siempre una actitud agraciada." Dijo Grayfia.

"Entiendo... Gracias por tus consejos Grayfia, realmente son de mucha ayuda." Le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

"¡Hyodou Issei-kun!"

Issei escucho un grito detrás de el, ahí vio como un hombre joven de cabello y barba color roja se acercaba a el con una sonrisa.

"Lord Gremory, es todo un placer verlo aquí." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa inclinándose cortésmente, al igual que sus siervas.

"El placer es todo mio Issei-kun, o debería decir, Lord Valefor." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "Quería felicitarte por el éxito en tu misión en Bleizzer, además de agradecer tu ayuda en la reunión de las tres facciones, Sirzechs me informo que salvaste a Rias de ser atacada por el Hakuryuukou."

"Muchas gracias Lord Gremory, y como el peón de Rias Gremory, es mi deber velar siempre por su bienestar." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo, gracias nuevamente Lord Valefor, es bueno saber que mi hija tiene en su nobleza a alguien tan fuerte y leal." Dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Issei. "Ven conmigo, permíteme hacer los honores en tu presentación oficial."

Lord Gremory llevo a Issei a presentarse oficialmente como el líder de la casa de Valefor frente a todos loa demonios, incluidos los cuatro grandes reyes. Al final de su presentación, algunos demonios aplaudieron mientras que otros permanecieron en silencio, evaluando a Issei con expresiones despectivas.

Cuando Issei fue presentado, el señor Gremory se lo llevo y lo presento a algunos de sus amigos, fue ahí donde comenzó a establecer comunicación con algunos lideres de clanes, sin embargo, mientras estaba hablando tranquilamente, uno de los lideres que había visto a Issei de forma despectiva, se acerco adonde se encontraba.

"Por cierto, 'Lord Valefor'." Dijo el hombre haciendo énfasis en el apellido de Issei de forma burlona. "Me gustaría saber, ¿Como alguien de su edad, realmente piensa que puede tomar las riendas de un clan extinto, y devolverlo a la vida?"

Kalawarner y Raynare hicieron miradas de odio hacia el hombre, pero habían sido advertidas por Grayfia que algo como esto podría pasar, aunque Issei simplemente hizo una sonrisa.

"Entiendo a la perfección lo que quiere decir, Lord Alloces, pero yo pienso que la madures no se define por la edad." Dijo Issei primeramente. "Mi asistente y yo tenemos muchos planes para revivir al clan Valefor, utilizando recursos que otros demonios ignorarían fácilmente, también planeamos abrirnos paso en el mundo humano, comenzado con pequeñas cadenas de empresas que se irán expandiendo a lo largo del tiempo en todo Japón. Los trabajos demoníacos también comenzaran cuando tenga un numero suficiente de siervos, por ahora, tenemos muchos proyectos que pronto se volverán realidad." Le dijo Issei con una fresca sonrisa haciendo enojar a aquel demonio.

"Oh, son ideas bastante buenas, comenzar con lo poco, y apuntar hasta la cima es una buena forma de empezar, no dudes que definitivamente tendrás el apoyo del clan Gremory." Le dijo el padre de Rias con una sonrisa.

Así como el, muchos otros lideres de casas accedieron a darle su apoyo a la casa de Valefor. Luego de eso, estableció conversación con muchos lideres para ganarse la aprobación de aquellos que lo ayudarían, recibiendo también bastante ayuda del padre de Rias.

Finalmente, el momento para algunos de los líderes de los clanes se reunieran con los demonios más jóvenes había llegado, no se presentaban todos los lideres de los clanes, solamente unos cuantos, entre ellos, Issei también había sido seleccionado.

De esa forma, Issei junto con sus siervas, los cuatro reyes demonios y otros pocos lideres de clanes que casualmente fueron con los que Issei no había tenido comunicación, se reunieron y partieron hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban los demonios jóvenes.

"Lord Valefor." Dijo Sirzechs llamando la atención del castaño. "Su deber por ahora sera el de presentarse con los demonios jóvenes para conocerlos, luego de cierto tiempo, se le dará la señal para volver a reunirse con nosotros."

"Entiendo, entonces esperare su señal Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." Le dijo Issei inclinándose con una sonrisa. Issei y sus siervas salieron del elevador, para ser recibidos por un hombre que parecía ser empleado del lugar.

"Lord Valefor-sama, es un placer acompañarlo, sigáme por aquí." Dijo el hombre, Issei le agradeció su ayuda y lo siguió hasta una sala.

"Este parece ser un lugar con mucha clase." Dijo Kalawarner.

"Si, es increíble las cosas que no sabíamos antes de ser convertidas en demonios." Dijo Raynare.

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Repentinamente, el edificio se estremeció causando la preocupación de Issei, el castaño y sus siervas siguieron el sonido de aquel estruendo y llegaron hasta una sala de banquetes que se encontraba destruida, y dos grupos de demonios que arrojaban intenciones asesinas uno contra el otro.

"Vaya, este lugar si que tiene mucho espíritu." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Dentro del campo de visión del castaño pudo notar como en una mesa, una chica guapa de lentes, vestida con una túnica azul, se encontraba discutiendo con una especie de demonio con aspecto de delincuente.

"¡Zeferdoll realmente quieres empezar una pelea aquí!" Exclamó la chica molesta al otro demonio. "¡Realmente quieres morir!"

"¡Ah! ¡Escucha puta, me gustaría darte una lección pero dentro de un cuarto privado, tu princesa Seekvaira de Agares, no serás mas que una eterna virgen hasta que alguien te de lo que te mereces!" Exclamo Zeferdoll

Estos comentarios tan vulgares no le hicieron ninguna gracia a Issei.

"Si tanto quieres que comencemos a pelear, entonces te derrotare y luego te daré lo que necesitas dentro de un cuarto, ¡Puta!" Dijo Zeferdoll arrojando la mesa para distraer a Seekvaira, y aprovechar para golpearla.

"Vaya, nunca me imagine que las reuniones aquí serian tan animadas."

Repentinamente, Issei apareció entre Seekvaira y Zeferdoll, y detuvo el puñetazo del chico con una sola mano sin mostrar absolutamente ni un poco de esfuerzo.

"Oi, no crees que ya fue suficiente por ahora, no se que es lo que se hayan hecho para odiarse tanto, pero no deberían de mostrar ese comportamiento en este lugar." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria sin soltar el puño de Zeferdoll.

"¡M-Maldito! ¡¿Quien te crees que...?!" Antes de que Zeferdoll pudiera terminar su pregunta, Kalawarner y Raynare ya tenían sus lanzas de luz en el cuello del joven, pero tenían sus alas de demonios extendidas para evitar confusiones.

"Deberías mostrar más respeto hacia nuestro señor." Dijo Raynare seriamente.

"El nombre de nuestro rey es Lord Valefor Issei-sama, el líder del clan Valefor, por lo tanto le debes guardar respeto." Dijo Kalawarner.

"Vamos vamos chicas, no venimos aquí a pelear, recuerden que aun no he sido presentado ante los demonios jóvenes, y aunque aprecio su ayuda, el sigue siendo un demonio de clase alta, así que dejen que yo lo resuelva." Les dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Las chicas asintieron antes de desaparecer sus lanzas de luz y regresar junto con Grayfia, la cual las reprendió por su acción precipitada.

"¡T-Tu eres...!" Dijo Seekvaira sorprendida al reconocer la identidad de Issei. "¡Mis disculpas por mostrar un comportamiento tan salvaje ante un Lord." Dijo la chica inclinándose.

"Tch... Mi padre me hablo de ti... El producto de dos asesinos que huyeron como cobardes después de que su lado estaba por perder, ¡Jamas lo aceptare como un miembro de la nobleza!" Dijo Zeferdoll molesto.

"Oh, con que así es..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa un tanto sombría. "Sabes, conocí a tu padre y veo que eres realmente su hijo... Te diré algo que debes saber. No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que tu familia piense de mi, pero no aceptare en ningún momento que te refieras a mis padres de esa forma."

Aquella sombría sonrisa se transformo en una seria expresión, los ojos de Issei se volvieron bestiales y arrojaban una imponente intención asesina que hizo temblar a Zeferdoll, hasta el punto en que comenzó a sudar en frió.

"Si te atreves a volver a hablar así de mi familia... te haré recordar de la peor forma la razón por la que le tenias miedo a la oscuridad cuando aun te mojabas los pantalones." Le dijo seriamente. Zeferdoll vio como en los ojos de Issei, un dragón occidental apareció, aumentando la presión en las palabras de Issei.

Issei soltó el puño de Zeferdoll, el cual cayo al suelo temblando, se arrastro hacia atrás sin dejar de temblar para apartarse de Issei mientras murmuraba con temor 'esos ojos'. Issei cerro sus ojos, poco después volvió a abrirlos, mostrando que habían regresado a su forma normal.

"Excelente forma de acabar con una discusión."

Issei escucho a alguien hablándole detrás de el, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre de aparentemente su edad, bastante musculoso con un rostro refrescante. Junto a el se hallaban los miembros del club de la investigación oculta, viendo a Issei con una sonrisa, y algunas de las chicas tenían un rubor debido a la apariencia tan formal del chico.

"Oh, agradezco profundamente su cumplido." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Aunque ahora este lugar es un desastre, supongo que debemos arreglarlo."

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Issei, sombras en forma de múltiples brazos aparecieron por todo el lugar, recogiendo cada una de las mesas y sillas que habían sido tiradas durante la discusión.

"Lord Valefor-sama, permíteme que los presente." Dijo Rias dando un paso adelante. "El es Sairaorg Bael, el próximo líder de la casa de Bael, el numero 1 de los demonios jóvenes y además que es mi primo."

"Un placer conocerlo Lord Valefor, he escuchado muchas cosas acerca de usted, cosas que no dejan de sorprenderme, y de admirarlo." Dijo Sairaorg con una sonrisa.

"El gusto es mio, yo también he escuchado grandes cosas acerca de ti Sairaorg Bael, de la casa del gran rey, ciertamente también siento admiración hacia ti." Le dijo Issei también con una sonrisa.

"Escuche que llegaron el día de ayer." Dijo Issei a Rias. "Me hubiese gustado venirlos a encontrar, pero las cosas han sido bastante ajetreadas por aquí, pero estoy seguro de que podremos vernos ahora más seguido."

"Entiendo, estoy segura que a todos nos gustara tenerlo junto a nosotros." Le dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Así que ya estaban ustedes aquí."

Issei se dio cuenta de como los miembros del consejo estudiantil, la nobleza de Sona Sitri había llegado a la sala de reunión.

"Es bueno verlos a todos." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo pensamos, Lord Valefor-sama." Dijo Sona inclinándose, al igual que lo hizo toda su nobleza, aunque Saji se vio un tanto incomodo al hacerlo, y esto fue algo que Issei no paso desapercibido.

"Se que es un poco incomodo, algunas ves también lo es para mi." Dijo poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Saji. "Por esa razón, debes volverte un demonio de clase alta y alcanzarme pronto, se que podrás hacerlo, después de todo, los dos seguimos siendo peones." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"H-Hai... ¡Voy a esforzarme!" Le dijo Saji con una sonrisa y con mucha motivación en sus ojos, algo que hizo sonreír a Issei.

Poco tiempo después, todos los lideres de los clanes se reunieron al rededor de una mesa, y comenzaron a hacerse las respectivas presentaciones, entre los demonios que no se conocían.

"Hola, mi nombre es Valefor-Zagan Issei, mi rango es de Duque por parte de mi padre, y actualmente soy el líder del recién revivido clan Valefor, espero que podamos llevarnos bien." Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"H-Hai... Mi nombre es Seekvaira Agares, mi rango es de Archiduque. Espero que nos llevemos bien también, y nuevamente me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior, Lord Valefor." Dijo la chica inclinándose a modo de disculpa.

"No debes preocuparte por eso, todos tenemos nuestros momentos de ira, a cualquiera le podría suceder. Es un gusto conocerte, Seekvaira-san." Dijo Issei con una fresca sonrisa, provocando que los lentes de la chica se empañaran debido a la vergüenza.

"H-Hai." Respondió la chica.

Todos se presentaron a excepción de Zeferdoll, que permanecía distante después de la confrontación que tuvo con Issei. Hubo un demonio de aspecto tranquilo que había permanecido bebiendo té durante toda la conmoción, el se presento como Diodora Astaroth, también el próximo jefe de su Clan, aunque a todos les parecía un sujeto de ambiente tranquilo, para alguien como Issei, que podía ver la oscuridad de las personas, noto que la de este chico era una oscuridad bastante grande, muy diferente de la de los otros miembros de su familia.

Mientras Issei se hallaba viendo a los demás demonios jóvenes, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a dos empleados.

"Una disculpa por mantenerlos a todos esperando, todos los demonios jóvenes, sigan a mi compañero, el los llevara a la siguiente parte de la reunión." Dijo uno de los empleados. "Lord Valefor-sama y su titulo nobiliario acompáñenme a mi, yo los llevare con el resto de los líderes de clanes."

De esa forma, Issei se separo nuevamente de sus compañeros, siendo guiado hasta un piso en el que se encontraban los líderes de clanes que habían sido convocados, y los cuatro reyes demonios.

En ese mismo lugar, se encontraba una vista del piso de abajo, en donde se encontraban actualmente los demonios jóvenes, Issei noto la mirada condescendiente de los líderes de clanes hacia los demonios jóvenes, y eso era algo que a el no le agradaba.

"Buenas noches jóvenes, los hemos reunido aquí puesto que ustedes tienen el titulo más alto en nobleza de los jóvenes de su edad, así que es tiempo de determinar a los demonios jóvenes." Dijo uno de los líderes.

"Ya que ustedes son la próxima generación de demonios, queremos que compitan entre ustedes antes de su debut y ganar experiencia." Les dijo Sirzechs.

"¿También lucharemos contra la Kaos Brigade con el tiempo?" Preguntó Sairaorg sorprendiendo a todos y llamando la atención de Issei.

"No lo se, pero no me gustaría enviar a los jóvenes al campo de batalla de ser posible." Le respondió Sirzechs.

"¿Por que no? A pesar de ser jóvenes, nosotros tenemos también la responsabilidad de cuidar del inframundo que nos dejaron nuestros predecesores, en lugar de quedarnos sin hacer nada." Dijo Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg, admiro tu valentía pero eres algo imprudente, además de que no nos gustaría perder a los demonios de la próxima generación. Ustedes son más valiosos para nosotros de lo que piensas." Le dijo Sirzechs, Sairaorg asintió a las palabras del Maou aunque se mostró inconforme.

La reunión se centro mayormente en el tema de los Rating Game, que tendrían los demonios jóvenes entre ellos. También de temas relacionados con las casas de cada uno, y otros temas complicados.

"Para terminar las cosas, ¿Me gustaría saber cuales son sus respectivas metas para el futuro?" Pregunto Sirzechs.

"Mi sueño es convertirme en un rey demonio." Declaro Sairaorg.

"¡Oh!" Exclamaron los líderes de clanes, sorprendidos por la decidida respuesta de Sairaorg. "Ciertamente, nunca ha habido un miembro de la familia del gran rey que haya ocupado el puesto de Rey demonio." Dijo uno de los líderes.

"Mi sueño para el futuro próximo es vivir como la líder del clan Gremory, y ganar todos los Rating Games." Respondió Rias. Issei no hizo más que sentirse orgulloso y sonreír por la respuesta de la pelirroja.

De la misma forma, todos los demonios jóvenes dijeron sus sueños y metas hasta dejar por ultimo a Sona.

"Mi sueño es construir una escuela de Rating Game aquí en el inframundo." Declaro la chica, esta respuesta provoco caras agrias en los lideres de los clanes.

"Si se trata de aprender acerca de los Rating Game, ¿No hay medios para eso aquí en el inframundo?" Dijo uno de los lideres.

"Esas son escuelas en las que únicamente demonios de clase ata y de gran estatus son admitidos. La escuela que yo creare sera una en la que demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados puedan asistir sin distinción alguna." Dijo Sona con bastante seguridad.

"Jajajajajajajajaja."

"Eres una soñadora."

"El que la futura líder de la casa de Sitri declare eso como su sueño, es bueno que hayas dicho un disparate como ese aquí en lugar de haberlo dicho en tu debut."

"Señorita Sitri, aunque el inframundo ha cambiado bastante con respecto a la discriminación de antes. Entre demonios de clase alta, demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados aun existe discriminación."

Varios líderes de los clanes se burlaron de la declaración de Sona, tachándola de absurda y de una simple broma.

"Lo digo en serio." Declaro Sona, provocando nuevamente que los líderes de los clanes hicieran mala cara al respecto.

"Señorita Sona Sitri, los demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados solo simplemente trabajan para sus maestros demonios de clase alta, y son escogidos por su talento ¿No seria la construcción de un centro de enseñanza, algo que las viejas familias que adoran la tradición, den por aborrecedor? Por mucho que el inframundo este pasando por un periodo de cambio, el cambio puede ser bueno y aveces no." Dijo un noble.

Saji realmente no soportaba más las criticas que le hacían al sueño de Kaichou, pero, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, las criticas se congelaron cuando el sonido de aplausos llenaron la habitación.

Buscando el origen del sonido, todos se dieron cuenta de como Issei caminaba hacia adelante de todos los lideres mientras aplaudía, lo que provoco bastante molestia en todos los nobles, y una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirzechs.

"Ciertamente, es un sueño bastante admirable, tendrá muchas dificultades, eso es seguro, pero cuando se haya vuelto realidad, y estoy seguro de que sera real, marcara el inicio de una nueva era para el inframundo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Señorita Sitri-san, no deje que personas atrapadas en el pasado traten de menospreciar su meta. Realmente es un sueño hermoso que algún día se volverá realidad, cuente con mi apoyo y el del clan Valefor para lo que necesite, estamos dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que haga falta. Alguien como yo, que ha sido demonio reencarnado y de clase baja antes de que se descubriera mi procedencia, creo firmemente en su sueño, y lo apoyaré con todas mis fuerzas." Dijo Issei haciendo una sonrisa que lo hacia ver como si fuera un príncipe de fantasía. Las palabras del castaño causaron una presión en el pecho de la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, y la chica, levemente ruborizada, se inclino en agradecimiento.

"¡Insolencia!" Exclamo uno de los líderes del clan. "El que se atreva a decir que estamos atrapados en el pasado, demuestra el poco respeto que tiene este 'Lord' hacia la nobleza del inframundo. El estar de acuerdo con sueños absurdos también demuestra su inmadurez." Dijo el hombre bastante molesto.

"Sin ofender Lord Glasya-Labolas, pero yo en ningún momento durante mi discurso, mencione que los líderes estuvieran atrapados en el pasado. Si usted se sintió ofendido, debe ser por una razón." Dijo Issei cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria. "Y no es insolencia, simplemente estoy de acuerdo en dar un paso al futuro, en donde el inframundo sera aun más fuerte como nunca antes lo ha sido. Y esta escuela de la que usted se esta burlando ahora, sera la que marque el inicio de ese futuro."

El noble quiso seguir argumentando, sin embargo, nada se le venia a la cabeza, por lo que bajo la mirada apretando los puños y retrocedió hasta donde se encontraban los demás lideres.

"¡Bien dicho, Ise-tan!" Exclamo Serafall. "Y si ustedes lideres estirados siguen molestando a mi Sona-chan, los atormentare." Declaro la Maou con un tono de molestia, provocando la vergüenza de Sona.

"Muy bien entonces, vamos a comenzar los juegos entre estos jóvenes." Dijo Sirzechs llamando la atención de todos. "Rias, Sona, ¿No les gustaría jugar entre ustedes?"

* * *

 **Después de la reunión.**

Issei se despedía de todas las personas con las que había quedado en buenos términos esa noche, le había dicho a Rias y los demás que era probable que llegaría el día siguiente al castillo Gremory para ver lo que pasaría para el Rating Game recién establecido contra el consejo estudiantil.

"Hmmmm... ¿Lord Valefor-sama?"

Mientras Issei se terminaba de despedir, escuchó como alguien le hablo desde atrás, volteando a ver, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sona que se encontraba un poco ruborizada mientras se arreglaba los lentes y tenían una expresión un poco nerviosa.

"¿Sona-san? ¿Esta todo bien?" Le preguntó Issei al notarla tan nerviosa.

"S-Si... Es solo que yo, quería darle las gracias por su apoyo en la reunión con los demás demonios." Dijo agradeciendo. "Sabia y venia preparada para ser objeto de burlas de los lideres de las casas, pero ciertamente no imagine que alguien apoyaría mi sueño... Aun cuando eso le causo problemas con los otros lideres." Le dijo con una expresión un poco triste.

"No, no... Sona-san, yo apoye su sueño porque me parece que es algo digno de apoyar... Como dije antes, lo que otros piensen no debe afectarle, porque su escuela sera un gran paso que llevara al inframundo a ser más fuerte... Lo que esos ancianos piensen no podría interesarme menos." Le dijo Issei con su característica sonrisa.

"M-Muchas gracias..." Le dijo nuevamente sona mientras la presión que sentia en su pecho aumentaba. "Pero aun así no crea que me voy a contener durante nuestro partido." Dijo Sona con una leve sonrisa.

"No esperaría menos... Estoy muy emocionado por que llegue." Le dijo Issei.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy. Como les había dicho anteriormente, la próxima semana comienzo el curso universitario, pero pensaba que dejarlos 3 semanas sin actualizaciones seria cruel de mi parte por lo que si encuentro tiempo para escribir lo haré sin dudarlo. L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear)** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida, un concepto que sera explicado a su tiempo)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida, un concepto que sera explicado a su tiempo)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
Peón: Misaki K. (Próximo arco inventado después del arco de la reunión de demonios jóvenes.)**

 **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)**

 **Peón:Yubelluna  
Peón: Isabela**

 **Peón:Xuelan**

 **Peón:Siris**

 **Los demás puestos siguen libres, así que podrían darme algunas recomendaciones, de preferencia, de algunas chicas que ya esten en el harem para no aumentarlo más, sin más que decir solo les recuerdo que me sigan en mi pagina de facebook como By:novablood. Me despido... Adios xD**


	25. Gato encerrado

**ADIVINEN QUIEN REGRESOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD Espero que no se hayan desesperado demasiado por mi ausencia y que me lo retribuyan con los reviews :3 la universidad fue un caos, pero ahora solo estoy en la espera de los procesos finales. Ya pase todos los exámenes, pero como su escritor es super listo como no se imaginan xD decidió aplicar a una beca, por lo que tengo que esperar un par de procesos más y veremos si me pueden patrocinar mis estudios... Pero mientras tanto, tengo paso libre para traereles... ESTOOOOOOOO...**

* * *

 _Gato encerrado._

 **Castillo Gremory**

"¡Ise!"

"¡Ise!"

"¡Ise!"

"¡Issei!"

"¡Issei-niisan!"

Los miembros del club de la investigación oculta se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que Issei había llegado al castillo Gremory. Rias y Akeno fueron las primeras que llegaron para abrazarlo.

"¡Yo! Es bueno verlas de nuevo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Rias. "No es que me moleste, al contrario, me alegro que hayas venido."

"Oi, es mi deber, después de todo aunque sea el líder del clan Valefor, sigo siendo el peón de la familia Gremory." Les dijo con una sonrisa. "Ademas, es tiempo de iniciar el entrenamiento, tenemos que dar lo mejor para el partido contra la familia Sitri."

"El tiene razón." Se escucho una nueva voz. Se trataba de Azazel que llegaba con una lista de papeles. "Y yo me encargare de repartirles a cada uno el régimen de entrenamiento para mejorar aun más sus habilidades.

Azazel le repartió a Rias su entrenamiento. Eran ejercicios básicos, lo que confundió a la pelirroja, pero le explico que debía centrarse en su deber de rey, y de sus propios poderes.

Luego paso a entregarle a Akeno el suyo, la pelinegra hizo una cara amarga ya que Azazel le dijo que debía aceptar sus poderes y su sangre de ángel caído para llegar a ser aun más fuerte, porque los resultados que dio contra Yubelluna fueron decepcionantes.

Con Asia se enfoco sobre sus poderes curativos y como lograr una curación a distancia para que se volvieran más efectivos en el campo de batalla, a Kiba lo llevaría con su maestro original para que volviera a entrenar con la espada desde cero. Xenovia también entrenaría su arte de esgrima con Durandal.

Koneko fue casi lo mismo que Akeno, la pequeña chica debía aceptar sus genes y su sangre para aumentar sus poderes, esto pareció molestar un poco a la pequeña chica, pero acepto el entrenamiento.

"Por cierto Azazel-sensei." Dijo Issei. "Me gustaría que incluyera en los entrenamientos a Ray-chan y Kala-chan. Me gustaría que también se volvieran más fuertes, y usted es la persona indicada para ese trabajo." Le dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a sus dos siervas.

"Hmmm... Sera interesante, puedo hacer algo con ellas, aunque sera un entrenamiento bastante duro, ¿Que piensan? ¿Lo aceptaran?" Les pregunto el gobernador.

"¡Si!" Respondió Kalawarner. "Hare cualquier tipo de entrenamiento para ser de utilidad para mi querido amo."

"Yo también lo acepto." Dijo Raynare. "Quiero corresponder a las expectativas que mi amo tiene conmigo, ademas de que quiero ser más fuerte."

"Entendido, entonces su entrenamiento comenzara una vez que termine con ellos. Yo personalmente me encargare de entrenarlas y darles una nueva forma de poder." Les dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ahora, para finalizar, el entrenamiento de Issei, sera con su primer maestro." Dijo Azazel apuntando al cielo, donde una gigantesca sombra descendió hasta llegar al suelo, se trataba de un gran dragón morado.

 **"Ha sido un tiempo chico."** Dijo el dragón sorprendiendo a todos. **"Cuando me pidieron que te entrenara, no podía creer lo que Azazel me contaba."**

"Si que lo ha sido grandulon." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero finalmente llego el tiempo para darle vuelta a nuestro marcador de batallas." Dijo Issei haciendo una sonrisa desafiante.

 **"¡Jajaja! Entonces vamos, quiero ver de lo que ahora es capaz de hacer el Sekiryuutei."** Dijo Tannin.

"Seguro, pero antes que nada, una persona más también vendrá con nosotros al entrenamiento." Dijo Issei viendo detrás de el, haciendo una señal para que su maid en jefe llegara a su lado. "Ella es Grayfia, es la reina en mi titulo nobiliario, y estará entrenando con nosotros."

"Disculpe la intromisión Tannin-sama." Dijo Grayfia inclinandose cortesmente.

 **"No hay problema, puedo sentir tu poder demoníaco y estoy seguro que te mantendrás al dia con nosotros."** Dijo Tannin con una sonrisa. **"Ahora, vamos los dos, es tiempo de comenzar el entrenamiento."** Tomo a Issei y a Grayfia, y los llevo hasta una montaña.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

 **"Increíble... Definitivamente son increíbles... Ustedes dos..."** Decía Tannin mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

Durante la ultima semana Issei, Grayfia y Tannin se habían mantenido en constante entrenamiento, tanto físico como de sus poderes demoníacos. Issei y Grayfia se cambiaron sus vestuarios tradicionales por ropa de entrenamiento mas cómoda.

El de Issei era su típica camisa blanca cuello V, y su pantalón negro, mientras que Grayfia tenia su traje de pelea oscuro, pero ambas ropas se encontraban bastante maltratadas debido al entrenamiento.

"Si... también eres increíble... Tannin-Ossan." Dijo Issei entre jadeos.

"Pero... Pensar que ahora seas capaz de generar tu propio fuego... Y que este en iguales términos de fuerza que el mio... Es algo simplemente sorprendente..." Le dijo Tannin.

"Si, incluso yo estoy sorprendido del alcance de su poder." Dijo una nueva voz que llego donde los tres estaban descansando.

"¡Azazel-sensei! ¿Que esta haciendo aqui?" Le pregunto Issei, ambos se apartaron un poco de Grayfia y Tannin para poder hablar más tranquilos.

"Pues, me tome un descanso del entrenamiento... Raynare y Kalawarner lo están haciendo muy bien... Realmente tienen la convicción de hacerse mas fuertes por su querido maestro... Es algo que jamas demostraron mientras estaban en Grigory." Le dijo el gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

"Ya veo... Con que esas dos lo están haciendo bien..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en las dos chicas.

"Si... Aunque también tengo otro motivo para estar aquí." Le dijo Azazel. "Issei, ¿Que piensas tu de Akeno como mujer?" Le pregunto el gobernador tomando por sorpresa a Issei.

"Pues, ella es una chica muy atractiva, hemos tenido muchos momentos íntimos juntos, y ambos hemos llegado a amarnos." Le respondió Issei con una sonrisa. "Ella es una persona muy importante para mi."

"Ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso." Le dijo Azazel con una sonrisa. "Estoy pensando en dejarte a cargo de Akeno... Sabes que Barakiel y yo somos buenos amigos, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y fue el quien me pidió que vigiara de ella... Pero cuando se entero de que tu estabas con ella en el titulo nobiliario de Rias, se sintió más seguro..."

"Ya veo... El maestro Barakiel realmente se preocupa por su hija..." Dijo Issei suavemente. "Es la sangre de ángel caído dentro de ella, la que no acepta, espero poder hablar un poco sobre esto con ella... Pero no se preocupe, no permitiré que nada malo le pase jamas."

"Me alegra escuchar eso... Pero, hay otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo." Dijo el gobernador llamando la atención de Issei. "El problema en este momento es Koneko, se niega a liberarse a si misma, confiando únicamente en su poder demoníaco, termino colapsando el dia de ayer."

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ella se encuentra bien?!" Pregunto Issei alterado.

"Tranquilízate, ella se encuentra bien, solamente tiene que descansar, sin embargo, si se sigue conteniendo como hasta ahora, podría llegar a ser peligroso para ella..." Dijo Azazel con una expresión sombría.

"Entiendo... Entonces voy a ir a hablar con ella personalmente." Dijo Issei con una expresión decidida. "Dile a Grayfia y a Tannin que volveré pronto." Y diciendo eso, abrió un círculo de transporte, y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

 **Castillo Gremory.**

Issei apareció fuera del castillo Gremory, en donde unos guardias cuidaban la entrada, al ver a Issei, se inclinaron respetuosamente.

"Vengo a ver a una de mis compañeras que tuvo un colapso el dia de ayer." Les informo a los guardias.

"Pase usted Lord Valefor, por ordenes del Lord-Gremory y Lady-Gremory, usted sera siempre bien recibido en este lugar." Dijo el guardia antes de abrir la puerta del castillo.

Cuando Issei entro al castillo, comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor, eso hasta que una hermosa pelirroja apareció caminando frente a el.

"¡Ise!" Dijo Rias corriendo para abrazar a Issei. "¡Ise, te he extrañado tanto! No he podido dormir contigo durante mucho tiempo debido al entrenamiento, extraño tus besos tus caricias, y todo." Dijo con pequeña lagrimas en sus ojos, ahogando a Issei en su delicioso aroma.

"Yo también te he extrañado Rias, no es lo mismo cuando no estoy contigo." Dijo Issei devolviendole el abrazo. "Pero descuida, que cuando todo esto termine, tu y yo tendremos un dulce momento juntos para compensar todos estos dias." Dijo Issei separándose lentamente y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"Por cierto, ¿Como esta Koneko-chan?" Pregunto el castaño después de romper el beso.

"Sígueme..." Dijo Rias.

Issei siguió a la pelirroja hasta una habitación del castillo, Rias le indico que esta era la habitación de Koneko, Issei entro en el cuarto con Rias, ahí adentro se encontraba Akeno que hizo una suave sonrisa al ver entrar a Issei, el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se traslado al lado de Koneko que se encontraba en cama, curiosamente, tenia orejas de gato en su cabeza, pero esto no pareció alterar a Issei en lo más mínimo.

"Issei-kun..." Dijo Akeno.

"Esta bien." Le dijo Issei, se agacho un poco para quedar cerca de Koneko. "¿Como te sientes?" Le pregunto a su Kouhai.

"¿Por que ha venido aquí, Lord-Valefor?" Pregunto Koneko con un tono sombrío.

"Sabes que cuando estamos en privado, puedes llamarme Ise." Le dijo el castaño. "Estoy aquí porque escuche lo que paso, y estaba muy preocupado por ti." Le respondió con una expresión de preocupación.

"Yo quiero..." Susurro la chica, pero Issei no pudo escucharla bien así que le pidió que lo repitiera. "Yo quiero ser fuerte como Rias-buchou, Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san... Y como Ise-senpai." Le dijo la chica con pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro.

"Pero usar mi poder... El poder de Nekomata... Es algo no quiero... No ser igual a ella... Igual a mi hermana..." Le dijo Sollozando.

"Koneko-chan... ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el entrenamiento para la pelea contra Phoenix, y yo te mostré tu forma de entrenar?" Le dijo Issei, la pequeña niña hizo memoria y luego asintió suavemente. "Ese dia te dije que un gatito negro me había hablado sobre ti... Eso no fue una mentira... Porque ese gatito negro y yo nos encontramos hace tiempo, y el nombre de ese gato... Era Kuroka." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria, sorprendiendo a Koneko como nunca antes.

"Kuroka me hablo mucho de ti, haciendo que entendiera las cosas de otra forma totalmente distinta..." Dijo Issei haciendo una suave sonrisa. "Koneko-chan... Yo no soy quien debe resolver las cosas entre tu y tu hermana... Estoy seguro que ella vendrá pronto, por lo que tu tienes que estar lista para enfrentarte a ella, con tu verdadera fuerza... Ahora parecerá muy difícil... Pero cuando te enfrentes a tu hermana y sepas la verdad, los cosas serán más claras para ti... Así que ahora descansa..." Dijo colocando la palma de su mano en la cabeza de Koneko, haciendo que la chica comenzara a sentir mucho sueño. "Descansa... Y vuélvete más fuerte."

Finalmente Koneko cayo dormida en la cama, tenia una expresión serena y respiraba tranquilamente. Issei salio de la habitación silenciosamente seguido por Rias y Akeno, dejando que la pequeña niña descansara pacíficamente.

"Ise, ¿Es cierto que conoces a la hermana de Koneko?" Pregunto Rias después de salir de la habitación.

"Si... Kuroka y yo nos conocimos en el pasado, peleamos muchas veces, pero jamas logre derrotarla ni una sola vez." Dijo con una suave sonrisa recordando las peleas con aquella pelinegra.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué abandono a Koneko-chan cuando era una niña? La dejo a su suerte... Sola, y sin nadie." Le pregunto Akeno.

"Hubiera sido más peligroso si se hubiera quedado con ella... " Dijo Issei con una expresión seria confundiendo a las dos chicas. "No puedo decirle esto a Koneko-chan, ya que es ella la que tiene que hablarlo con su hermana, pero si puedo decírselo a ustedes dos... La verdadera razón por la que Kuroka dejo a Koneko-chan..." Las chicas permanecieron en silencio a la espera de lo que Issei estaba por decirles.

"Según tengo entendido... Ustedes piensan que Kuroka dejo a Koneko porque los poderes de Kuroka eran muy fuertes, y no quería a una hermana que no estuviera a su nivel, ¿Cierto?" Les pregunto Issei.

"Si, fue Kuroka misma la que le dijo eso a Koneko antes de abandonarla." Le respondió Rias.

"Pues estas es la verdad detrás de esas palabras..." Dijo Issei. "Kuroka realmente amaba a Koneko con todo su corazón, pero cuando los poderes de Kuroka se comenzaron a manifestar, muchos demonios y otras razas tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, y por consiguiente, en su hermana, Kuroka temía que trataran de hacerle daño a su querida hermanita, por lo que mintió diciendo que su hermana no había nacido con los dones con los que ella nació, y la dejo sola, atrayendo toda la atención de aquellas criaturas que querían llevarse a su hermana, de esa forma, su hermana no correría peligro, pero significaría que todas aquellas especies irían tras ella en todo momento... Obligandola a huir dia y noche." Termino de contar Issei.

"Yo... No sabia eso." Dijo Rias con una expresión complicada, Akeno tenia una expresión similar.

"A veces, las personas que nos aman tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles, pero lo hacen porque nos aman, aunque nosotros no lo entendemos." Dijo esto viendo a Akeno, para hacerle reflexionar aunque sea un poco, acerca de sus poderes de ángel caído.

"Cuiden de Koneko-chan, y sigan entrenando lo mejor que puedan, estoy seguro que todos nos volveremos más fuertes juntos." Dijo Issei haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico azul debajo de el. "Nos veremos luego." Y diciendo esto, se retiro de regreso a la montaña para continuar con su entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

Luego de que Issei regresara a aquella montaña, el junto con Grayfia y Tannin retomaron el intenso entrenamiento, por las mañanas y las tardes, ellos entrenaban sus poderes físicos y mágicos, mientras que por las noches, Issei y Grayfia siempre compartían un hermoso momento entre ellos, durmiendo sobre grandes hojas del inframundo a la luz de la luna artificial.

Issei y Grayfia llegaron a hacerse más cercanos, aprendiendo cada vez más uno del otro, creando formas de batallas entre los dos, compensando las debilidades, y llegando a formar lo que Tannin califico como 'un dúo devastador'.

Finalmente, faltaban solo 5 dias antes del partido contra Sona, y Azazel había decidido que para esa fecha, los miembros del club de la investigación oculta debían de regresar al castillo Gremory, para descansar y estudiar los resultados del entrenamiento.

 **"Entonces, los veré nuevamente en la fiesta de los demonios jóvenes que Sirzechs-sama organiza, ya que también iré."** Dijo Tannin dejando a Issei y Grayfia frente al castillo Gremory. **"Por cierto, ¿Te gustaría que los llevara yo a la fiesta?"**

"Por supuesto, sera increíble ser llevado por ti, Ossan, y cuando puedas, pásate a dar una visita a mi territorio, hay muchos lugares con naturaleza que estoy seguro de que van a encantarte, tu y tu familia son más que bienvenidos." Dijo Issei.

 **"Gracias por la invitación, definitivamente iré a verlo algún dia, e iré por ustedes entonces."** Le respondió Tannin, luego, batió sus enormes alas y se fue volando del lugar.

Poco después, Issei se fue encontrando con cada uno de sus compañeros que también habían salido para irse a entrenar. Kiba llego con su camiseta hecha jirones, Xenovia prácticamente era una mujer momia, luego llego Asia a abrirles las puertas del castillo.

Issei, Grayfia, Kiba y Xenovia fueron a asearse a los baños, cuando salieron se acordó que todos se reunirían en la habitación que se le daría a Issei mientras estuviera en el castillo.

Todos los miembros se encontraban presentes, a excepción de Kalawarner y Raynare, que según Azazel, permanecerían un dia más en Grigory, pero que regresarían para la fiesta de los demonios jóvenes. Koneko también estaba ausente, pero eso no impidió que la reunión se llevara a cabo. Llegando cada quien a la conclusión de sus entrenamientos, y teniendo la noche libre.

"Ara, asi que realmente se encontraba aquí." Dijo una mujer hermosa mujer rubia entrando en la habitación, ella tenia un parecido increíble con Rias, por lo que Issei llego a pensar que se trataba de su hermana mayor. "Es un placer conocerlo en persona finalmente, Lord-Valefor." Dijo la mujer inclinandose cortesmente.

"Muchas gracias, también es un gusto conocer a la hermana mayor de Rias-san." Dijo Issei devolviendo el saludo, generando una pequeña risa por parte de la mujer.

"Es un halago de su parte, Lord-Valefor, pero no soy la hermana de Rias, yo soy su madre." Le dijo la mujer.

"Vaya, su apariencia es realmente joven, entonces es un placer, Lady-Gremory." Dijo Issei.

"Por favor, con Venelana esta bien." Dijo la madre de Rias.

"Entonces usted puede decirme Issei." Le respondió el castaño.

"Entendido, entonces Issei-dono, ¿Nos acompañara para la cena?" Le pregunto la mujer con una dulce sonrisa. "Estoy segura que mi esposo se alegrara de saber que nos estará acompañando."

"Por supuesto, sera un placer y un honor acompañarlos durante la cena." Dijo Issei cortesmente.

Durante la cena, el padre de Rias no paraba de decir cosas que hacían reír a Issei y avergonzar a Rias, cosas como que Issei lo llamara padre cuando estuvieran solo, o que tenia planes para cuando se diera la unificación del clan Gremory y Valefor. Finalmente, la cena termino con el padre de Rias pidiéndole a Issei que fuera el acompañante de su hija para la fiesta de demonios jóvenes del dia siguiente, lo que Issei acepto gustosamente.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente.**

Issei se encontraba esperando a Rias dentro del castillo Gremory, todos los demás miembros del titulo nobiliario tanto de Rias como de Issei, los esperaban afuera. Kalawarner y Raynare llegaron hace unas cuantas horas junto con Azazel, Issei pudo sentir como el poder de ambas chicas había aumentado considerablemente, hasta el punto en que probablemente, podrían darle una buena batalla a alguien tan poderoso como Kokabiel, o eso fue lo que dijo Azazel.

En fin, Issei se encontraba vestido con otro juego de su traje tradicional, sentado a la espera de Rias.

"¡Ah! ¡Lord Valefor-sama!" Escucho que lo llamaron por atrás, Issei vio y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su amigo Saji.

"¡Saji! Es bueno verte de nuevo." Le dijo Issei. "No hay ningún noble aqui así que no necesitas ser tan formal... Recuerda que los dos somos peones." Le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

"Esta bien, Hyoudou." Le dijo Saji.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Issei.

"Sona-kaichou iba a ir a la fiesta con Rias-san, así que nos venimos todos para este lugar, sin embargo, acabe perdiéndome." Le respondió el rubio. "Por cierto... Quería agradecerte por apoyarnos el dia de la reunión de jóvenes, yo hubiera querido hacerlo, pero no tenia voz en un lugar así, y cuando tu lo hiciste, aun cuando los demás nobles mostraban su desacuerdo, me sentí feliz de que al menos alguien apoyara el sueño de Kaichou..." le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo... Dime Saji, ¿Acaso te gusta Sona-Kaichou?" Le pregunto Issei.

"¿Eh? No... En un principio creí que si, pero luego comprendí que ese sentimiento no era amor, sino admiración, por la forma de ser de Kaichou, ella me abrió las puertas a un nuevo mundo, y por eso le estare eternamente agradecido, pero no, no siento nada más que admiración por ella." Le respondió Saji. "Sabes, ella me hizo darme cuenta de que es lo que quiero hacer cuando crezca... Quiero convertirme en un profesor de su escuela."

"Ese es un buen sueño, lucha por cumplirlo... Aun cuando las posibilidades sean solo 1% mientras no sea 0 entonces siempre tendrás la oportunidad." Le dijo Issei. "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo para seguir apoyando a Sona-kaichou."

"Si... El partido sera pronto, y no pienso perder contra ti." Dijo Saji.

"Lo se, yo tampoco pienso perder, esto es por el sueño de Rias, que me devolvió la vida, no permitiré que vuelva a perder un partido nunca más... No es que a mi me interesen los Rating Games, pero a Rias si, es su sueño ser la campeona, y yo la llevare a cumplir ese sueño." Le dijo Issei. "Así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ellas." Dijo chocando puños con Saji.

"Ara, asi que Saji-kun ya esta aquí." Dijo Rias bajando por las escaleras, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro, un brillo labial rojo, y su cabello lo tenia recogido en un hermoso peinado. "Eso significa que Sona ya esta aquí." Dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras.

"Rias... Te ves hermosa." Dijo Issei admirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, y con un leve rubor.

"N-No me mires tan fijamente... Es vergonzoso." Dijo Rias con un rubor apartando la mirada. "¿De verdad me veo bien? ¿No crees que es demasiado?" Dijo la pelirroja.

"Para nada... Te ves preciosa." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, tomo del brazo a la chica, y le dio un beso en los labios aun frente de Saji, Rias lo respondió rápidamente, pero así como empezó, así acabo.

"Ise, tenemos que irnos." Le dijo la pelirroja.

"Si,si..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Ellos salieron del castillo para encontrarse con los demás, Issei alabo los vestidos de todas las chicas, diciéndoles que se veían como princesas del mundo humano, provocando rubores en los rostros de algunas chicas.

Tannin ya se encontraba esperándolos junto con otro grupo de dragones que eran de su estatura, el gran dragón les explico que los llevaría en su espalda y que colocaría una barrera para protegerlos del viento, y cuidar sus vestidos y peinados.

Issei por su parte permaneció en la cabeza de Tannin, y fue hablando con el durante todo el viaje. Le dijo todas las cosas que cambiaron desde que llego al mundo humano y todo lo que vivió.

Luego de un tiempo, finalmente llegaron hasta el lugar de la fiesta, Tannin los dejo ya que el debía ir a una sección diferente del lugar, desde ese punto, unos trabajadores los recogieron a todos en una limusina. Rias se centro en arreglar la vestimenta de Issei, y de arreglarle el peinado que fue alborotado al ir en la cabeza de Tannin en lugar de su espalda como los demás.

Al llegar finalmente al lugar, Issei entro primero llevando a Rias y Sona a su lado, ya que eran los 3 demonios de clase alta. Grayfia era un demonio de clase suprema, pero ella permaneció atrás con los demás.

Todos vieron a los 3 entrar, y algunos demonios jóvenes varones, no evitaron arrojar miradas de celo extremo hacia Issei. Cada demonio fue con su titulo nobiliario a dar su respectiva ronda de saludos.

Habían muchos demonios que querían saludar a Issei, debido a ser el Sekiryuutei, a ser la cabeza de un clan, y en el caso de las chicas, por ser bastante atractivo. Luego de todo eso, Issei fue a tomar un poco de agua para recuperar el aliento. Ahí fue donde encontró a una hermosa niña rubia, con pechos aun en crecimiento, pero bastante notables, aun cuando tenia un vestida de una princesa.

"Yo te conozco..." Dijo Issei viendo a la chica. "Tu eres la hermana de Raiser Phoenix, si no mal recuerdo, te llamabas Ravel." Le dijo Issei

"E-Es bueno verlo nuevamente, Lord Valefor-sama." Le dijo la chica.

"Lo mismo digo, tu eras parte de la nobleza de tu hermano, eras la pieza de alfil." Le dijo Issei.

"Si, sobre eso... Se realizo el comercio y ahora soy el alfil de mi madre." Le dijo Ravel con un tono arrogante. "Mi madre no participa en los Rating Game, así que se me considera un alfil libre hasta que encuentre una nobleza a la que yo quiera estar."

"Oh, así que es así." Le dijo Issei. "Por cierto, ¿Como esta tu hermano? Han pasado un par de meses desde el combate." Le pregunto.

"Desde que perdió su batalla contigo, y se le negó el matrimonio con Rias Gremory-san, se ha vuelto un bueno para nada. No tiene ganas de hacer nada, también ha adquirido un terrible miedo hacia los dragones y la oscuridad... Bueno, supongo que para alguien que confiaba únicamente en su orgullo y habilidades, es un buen castigo." Dijo Ravel con una sonrisa.

"E-Eso es un poco cruel, ¿No lo crees?" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. Mientras los dos hablaban, una chica que tenia un vestido negro, y una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, llego hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

"Ravel-sama, el amo esta buscando por usted." Le dijo la chica.

"Ya veo, a-antes de irme... Lord Valefor-sama... M-Me preguntaba si..." Dijo la chica con un rubor en su rostro. "¿L-Le gustaría algún dia... Tomar el t-té c-conmigo... Y p-probar... Un poco de tarta?" Le pregunto la chica.

"Ya veo... Sera un placer tomar el té con usted algún dia, además de que me gustaría comer tarta." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"G-Genial, entonces nos veremos pronto." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Issei con la otra chica.

"Un placer verlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez, sea como un noble, Lord Valefor." Dijo Isabela inclinandose ante el.

"También es bueno verte, Isabela-san. Aun recuerdo a la perfección nuestra batalla. Tus movimientos eran de gran nivel, además de que aun recuerdo nuestra promesa de practicar juntos." Le dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa, ruborizando levemente a la chica.

"Ah... Gracias por recordar, aunque no es necesario que sea cumplido ahora que es un Lord." Le dijo la chica.

"Para nada, pronto hare una visita al territorio Phoenix, ahí beberé el té con Ravel-chan y entrenare contigo... Espérame, que definitivamente llegare." Le dijo Issei.

"E-Entendido, entonces estare esperando ansiosa que llegue ese dia." Dijo inclinandose. "Ahora me retiro." Y de esa forma, se retiro detrás de Ravel.

Mientras Issei la veía retirarse, no evito sentir que la presencia de uno de sus compañeros se alejaba, al buscar con su vista, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Koneko, que tomo el ascensor de aquel lujoso hotel.

"Grayfia, voy a retirarme un momento, cuida de todo por mi." Le dijo a su reina, Issei fue frente al ascensor para ver en que piso se detenía, una vez que llego el segundo elevador, cuando entro y presiono el piso al que quería ir, se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado junto con el.

"¿Que sucede Lord Valefor? Su expresión cambio de repente." Dijo Rias entrando con el.

"Rias... Se trata de Koneko-chan, ella salio del edificio hace unos momentos y estoy preocupado de lo que pueda pasar." Dijo Issei.

"Ya veo... Entonces iré contigo, Koneko es parte de mi nobleza, y como tal, voy a ayudarla." Le dijo Rias con una sonrisa, haciendo que Issei sonriera también.

Ambos llegaron hasta la planta baja del edificio, en donde Issei guió a Rias hasta el bosque que rodeaba al hotel, en donde se captaba la presencia de la pequeña niña.

Llegaron hasta una lugar apartado, donde Issei y Rias encontraron a Koneko viendo de lado a lado en busca de algo, sin embargo, permanecieron ocultos entre los arboles para saber la razón por la que Koneko se encontraba ahí.

"¿Ha pasado tiempo, no crees?" Se escucho una nueva voz.

Una hermosa chica vestida con un kimono oscuro apareció en la rama de un árbol viendo a Koneko con una sonrisa, la chica tenia orejas de gato, un cabello oscuro como la noche, dos colas de gato saliendo de debajo de su kimono, y dos generosos pechos levemente descubiertos por el escote del kimono.

"Kuroka-neesama." Dijo Koneko viéndola con rabia.

"Escuche que había una fiesta de demonios, y me pareció interesante-nya." Dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo a su hermana. "Así que ahora sirves a la familia de demonios Gremory."

"¿C-Como supiste eso?" Le pregunto Koneko.

"Yo que soy una usuaria de Sennjutsu, sentí la presencia de la princesita Gremory desde que llego." Dijo viendo a la dirección en la que Rias e Issei se encontraban. "También siento la leve presencia de alguien más con ella."

"Vaya... Tus habilidades siguen sorprendiéndome Kuroka... Realmente creí que ahora podría pasar desapercibido por tu radar, pero tus poderes realmente son de otro nivel." Dijo Issei saliendo del árbol junto con Rias.

"¡Ise-nya!" Dijo Kuroka viendo sorprendida a Issei. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Lo ultimo que supe de ti fue que volviste al mundo humano." Le dijo la pelinegra.

"Pues... Muchas cosas han pasado durante estos dos años que no nos hemos visto." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

 _"Entonces Issei-senpai y Kuroka-neesama si se conocían."_ Pensó Koneko al ver a Issei hablando con su hermana.

"Bueno, ahora tengo que preguntar, ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo en este lugar?" Le pregunto Issei.

"¿Que no es obvio-nyan? Vengo a llevarme a mi hermanita." Le dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Koneko se estremeció al escuchar lo que Kuroka dijo, ella tenia miedo, y fue algo que Issei noto. Le hizo una señal a Rias para decirle que el se encargaría de todo, y luego se coloco al lado de Koneko, y puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica para tranquilizarla.

"Lo siento... Pero Koneko-chan es parte de la familia Gremory, a la que yo pertenezco como un peón, y por lo tanto, no puedo permitir que te la lleves y la alejes de nosotros." Le dijo Issei con una voz decidida. Sin embargo, Kuroka se comenzó a reír, pero era una reacción que Issei ya esperaba.

"Nyajajajajaja... ¿Realmente crees que vas a impedir que me lleve a Shirone conmigo? Issei-nya, durante estos dos años me volví mucho más fuerte, tomando en cuenta el punto de que aun con tu más potente ataque, no lograste derrotarme aquella vez, este ocasión podrías morir si te enfrentas conmigo-nya."

"Si, tienes razón, note que te haz vuelto mucho más fuerte desde que colocaste esa barrera alrededor de nosotros... No solo dominas Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y la magia demoníaca... También haz logrado aprender magia de espacio." Dijo Issei en tono impresionado.

"Si... Aun no he podido dominar el tiempo, pero he logrado hacer ciertas cosas con el espacio, de esa forma se me facilitaban mis escapes-nyan" Dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero ya que lo notaste, de seguro también notaste a los dos que se lograron infiltrar antes de que la colocara." Dijo Kuroka.

"Si... Así que dime, cuanto tiempo planeas estar escondido entre los arboles, aun cuando eres una especie de mono, no puedes ocultar tu presencia, Bikou." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria.

"Vali tiene razón, ustedes dos son impresionantes." Dijo Bikou saliendo de su escondite. "Kuroka, vengo a decirte llevarte conmigo de regresó, tu presencia es muy importante en nuestro grupo." Dijo Bikou viendo a Kuroka.

"Ya le he dicho a Vali que no estoy interesada en cosas aburridas como el terrorismo, solamente quiero llevarme a mi hermana, eso es todo." Dijo Kuroka.

"Entonces no hay opción, tendré que llevarte por la fuerza." Dijo Bikou antes de lanzarse contra Kuroka, sin embargo, antes de alcanzarla, Issei llego frente a el a una increíble velocidad, y le dio un puñetazo.

Aunque Bikou logro detener el puñetazo, no evito que fuera enviado un par de metros de distancia.

"Lo siento mono... Pero ella y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes... Aunque si no soportas las ganas de pelear. Puedes luchar con ese sujeto." Dijo Issei señalando con su dedo hacia arriba.

 **"Cuando vi a Hyodou Issei, salir con la señorita Rias, sabia que algo malo estaba por suceder, no me esperaba encontrarme con el descendiente del rey mono."** Quien hablo fue Tannin, que había aparecido volando desde el cielo.

"Asi que el ex-rey dragón... Sera un placer enfrentarme a un monstruo legendario." Dijo Bikou con una sonrisa. Hizo aparecer una nube debajo de sus pies, y una especie de bastón con la que comenzó a pelear contra Tannin, dejando a Issei contra Kuroka.

"Koneko-chan... se lo que debes estar pensando en estos momentos." Dijo Issei dándole la espalda a Koneko. "Pero no puedes irte... Eres parte de la nobleza de Rias, y también mi linda Kouhai... Así que permiteme ser yo, quien resuelva esto por ti." Le dijo dándole una sonrisa. Koneko asintió a las palabras de Issei con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientas las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Ahora, Kuroka-chan..." Dijo dirigiendo su atención a la chica que hizo una amarga sonrisa. "¿Que te parece sí hacemos una pequeña apuesta?" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"¿Una apuesta-nya? ¿Que tienes en mente Issei-nya?" Pregunto la chica.

"Si pierdo... Podrás tomar mi vida, ya que no puedo apostar a Koneko-chan." Le dijo Issei, preocupando a Rias. "Sin embargo, si yo gano... Vas a decirle a Koneko-chan la razón por la que la dejaste cuando era una niña... Y ademas de eso... Vas a unirte a mi titulo nobiliario." Dijo Issei sacando de su bolsillo una pieza de alfil, sin embargo, Issei envolvió aquella pieza en su poder de oscuridad.

"Estoy más que consciente de que tu poder es algo que una pieza de alfil común no podria manejar, por eso fue que Ajuka-sama le hizo unos cambios a mis Evil Pieces, combinando un poco de mi poder, puedo hacer que la fuerza de una pieza aumente... Convirtiéndola en una pieza de mutación híbrida... Un concepto que Ajuka-sama invento para mi." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Así que también eres un noble..." Dijo Kuroka. "Bien, acepto los términos, pero lo siento Issei-nya... ¡No planeo contenerme como hace dos años!" Dijo Kuroka lanzándose contra Issei.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos, corto la cintura de Issei, partiendo al joven en dos, causando que la parte superior de su cuerpo saliera volando. Kuroka hizo una sonrisa por lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, las dos partes del cuerpo de Issei poco tiempo después, se volvieron las dos una especie de remolino de oscuridad, que sorprendió a Kuroka, ya que jamás había visto algo así.

 **"Te lo dije... No eres la única que se ha vuelto... Mucho más fuerte en estos dos años."** Se escucho la voz de Issei desde las sombras, cada uno de los remolinos tomo la forma de un dragón oriental oscuro de 5 metros de largo, y comenzaron a atacar a Kuroka.

Kuroka les envió ataques de sennjutsu a ambos dragones, desapareciendolos en el acto, luego comenzó a buscarla presencia de Issei, pero, lo que extraño a la chica fue, que la presencia de Issei venia desde varios lugares en las sombras.

Mientras Kuroka buscaba de lado a lado a Issei, no se percato que desde su sombra, un brazo oscuro comenzó a formarse y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la espalda. La chica volteo rápidamente, pero no encontró nada.

"¡No te escondas y pelea como es debido-nya!" Exclamo Kuroka.

"Por mi esta bien." Se escucho la voz de Issei, desde la sombra de Kuroka, otra sombra salio y se separo quedando algunos metros delante de Kuroka. "Eso va a hacer las cosas aun más rápidas, aunque quería jugar más contigo, como los viejos tiempos, cuando tu lo hacías conmigo." Aquella sombra se manifestó y tomo la forma de Issei, que ya se encontraba en su modo oscuro.

"¡¿Q-Que significa esa apariencia?!" Pregunto Kuroka impresionada por la obscena cantidad de poder que podía sentir desde el aura de Issei.

"Este es el poder que fue sellado dentro de mi desde mi nacimiento... Lo libere hace un par de meses, y ahora, es mio a su totalidad."

Kuroka lanzo varias balas de Sennjutsu y Youjutsu, pero Issei las contrarresto con sus propias balas de oscuridad.

"Kuroka-chan... Se que haz sufrido mucho por haber abandonado a tu hermana." Dijo Issei comenzando a caminar hacia Kuroka, la cual, comenzó a enviar muchos más ataques mientras veía a Issei con una expresión asustada. "Así que... ¡Yo seré quien las vuelva a reunir!"

Issei llego frente a Kuroka, y sujeto las manos de la chica para evitar que siguiera atacando, la vio directamente a los ojos dedicándole una suave sonrisa. "La batalla termino Kuroka-chan, ahora, las cosas también serán diferentes para ti... ¿Así lo deseabas no es cierto? Después de todo, no me estabas atacando con todo tu poder... A excepción de cuando me partiste en dos... Si no fuera por mis poderes probablemente abría muerto." Le dijo con una expresión cómica.

"Ahora... Antes que nada, quiero que hables con tu hermana como es debido, sin amenazas ni nada... hazlo como la gatita civilizada que eres." Dijo Issei.

"Haaa... Al parecer, en estos dos años no solo te volviste más fuerte y atractivo... También te volviste más maduro, Issei-nya." Dijo Kuroka suspirando y haciendo una suave sonrisa. "Bien... un trato es un trato." Dijo acercándose a Koneko lentamente con una expresión complicada. "Veras Shirone... Lo que paso fue..."

Kuroka le relato a Koneko la verdadera razón por la que tuvo que dejarla hace años, le explico sin omitir ningún solo detalles. Dijo que dejarla había sido lo más difícil que alguna vez había hecho, pero de esa forma ella podría estar fuera de peligro.

"No espero que me perdones ahora... Solamente quiero que entiendas que tuve que irme para que no tuvieras que soportar todo lo que yo tuve que soportar." Dijo Kuroka con una triste expresión, mientras su orejas de gato demostraban su estado de animo.

"Kuroka-neesama... Yo no se que pensar al respecto... Todas las cosas que pensaba... No se que es lo que debo de creer ahora... Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas." Dijo Koneko con una triste expresión. Kuroka solamente asintió y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Issei.

"Se que debe ser difícil para ella ahora, pero con el tiempo aprenderá, te entenderá y te perdonara... Lo importante ahora es que ella se de cuenta que estarás ahí en todo momento de ahora en adelante para ella, debe volver a creer en el amor de su hermana." Le dijo Issei.

"Ahora... Se que te dije que te unirías a mi nobleza si te ganaba... Pero no quiero y tampoco planeo obligarte a hacerlo, es tu decisión... Yo no voy a tratarte como un arma ni nada parecido... Lo que yo quiero contigo, es darte una familia, darte un lugar del que no tengas que estar huyendo... No necesitaras huir nunca más, porque yo te voy a cuidar, desde ahora hasta la eternidad."

"Realmente eres un hombre aterrador, Issei-nya... Tu habilidad para hacer que todo aquel con quien tienes contacto confié en ti, es algo de temer-nya." Dijo Kuroka, con una de sus colas, hurgo el bolsillo de Issei y saco la pieza de alfil que le había mostrado antes. "Esta bien, se que no seras como los demás que han tratado de obligarme... Acepto ser parte de tu nobleza-nyan." Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra saberlo..." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa. "Yo Valefor-Zagan Issei te pido a ti, Kuroka, que permanezcas a mi lado por toda la eternidad, deja tu vida en mis manos y camina junto a mi como un alfil de la familia Valefor."

La pieza de alfil fue ingresando en el cuerpo de Kuroka, provocando que la chica gimiera un poco de placer mientras un rubor aparecía en su rostro. Pocos segundos después, un par de alas de demonio aparecieron de la espalda de Kuroka. Issei la froto suavemente en la cabeza antes de entregarle un suave beso en la frente.

"Ahora eres parte de mi familia... Espero que nos llevemos bien, Kuroka-chan." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Mientras los dos compartían ese tierno momento, se dieron cuenta de como algo caía súbitamente contra el suelo. Se trataba de Bikou, que tenia su ropa hecha jirones debido a las llamas de Tannin.

Repentinamente, una especie de brecha se abrió en el aire, y un chico joven de cabello rubio, vestido con un traje formal, y una espada que despedía una enorme aura sagrada apareció.

"Bikou, es suficiente, Kuroka se ha unido al lado de los demonios, con el Sekiryuutei, el ex-rey dragón Tannin, tu derrota sera inminente, lo mejor es que nos vayamos ahora." Le dijo el chico. "Vali espera tu regreso."

 **"¡Todos aléjense de ese sujeto! Lo que tiene en su mano es un objeto realmente molesto."** Exclamo Tannin. **"La sacro espada definitiva Collbrande, también conocida como Caliburn, pero ¿dos espadas? Lo que tienes envainado también es otra espada."**

"Eso es correcto, Tannin-sama, esta es la séptima espada Excalibur, Excalibur dominación." Dijo Arthur. "Bikou, en el momento en que Kuroka fue derrotada, la barrera desapareció, asi que los demonios escucharon tu batalla con el ex-rey dragón, es tiempo de irnos." Dijo abriendo otra brecha en el aire con Caliburn.

"Por cierto Sekiryuutei, mandele mis saludos al usuario de la sacro espada demoníaca, y a la usuaria de Durandal, a quienes deseo enfrentarme algún dia como compañero espadachín." Dijo Arthur antes de desaparecer en aquella brecha junto con Bikou.

* * *

 **Bueno, una más para la nobleza de nuestro rey oscuro, la familia Valefor esta creciendo xD espero que les haya agradado el capitulo de esta semana, ya me hacia bastante falta el escribirles, pero bueno, de apoco ahí vamos :3 Espero ansioso sus reviews sobre el capitulo de esta vez, y saber que les pareció después de casi un mes de no actualizar... Y descuiden que también actualizare Fire Bandersnatch. L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T.  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear)** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida, un concepto que sera explicado a su tiempo)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida, un concepto que sera explicado a su tiempo)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
Peón: Misaki K. (Próximo arco inventado después del arco de la reunión de demonios jóvenes.)  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris**

 **Se que muchos me han recomendado el agregar a Irina y a Bennia a la nobleza de Issei, pero realmente no le veo el caso ya que Irina es una buena fuerza del cielo y Bennia ya es parte de la nobleza de Sona y me agrada que este ahí. Con lo de los miembros de Raiser, yo ya tengo una idea de lo que haré, por lo que solamente pueden sentarse y esperar a verlo xD , sin más que decir solo les recuerdo que me sigan en mi pagina de facebook como By:novablood. Me despido... Adios xD**


	26. Gremory vs Sitri

_Gremory vs Sitri._

Las cosas se tensaron un poco cuando se enteraron de la aparición de la Khaos Brigade en el inframundo, pero gracias a la intervención de Issei, Rias y Tannin no se sufrieron perdidas mayores.

Issei también aprovechó la ocasión para presentar a su nuevo alfil, Kuroka a todos los que se encontraban presentes. Esto causo varios comentarios porqué Kuroka era bastante conocida ya que muchos nobles querían obligarla a ser parte de su tituló nobiliario.

Muchos tenían sus dudas a cerca de Kuroka, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, ya que ella se mantuvo durante toda la noche al lado de Issei. Algo que molesto a Koneko, y provocó que la pequeña niña peleara con su hermana por la atención de Issei. Algo que de cierto modo alegro a Issei ya que Koneko regresaba a ser la chica de antes, aunque Koneko no fue la única que se mostró celosa del acercamiento de Kuroka con Issei, también lo estaban la mayoría de las chicas.

En fin, los dias pasaron hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en el que el club de la investigación oculta y el consejo de estudiantes se enfrentaran en el Rating Game. Azazel les había dado algunas indicaciones de como enfrentarlos el dia anterior, y tenia fe en que el club de la investigación oculta resultara ganador, pero que aun así no debían mostrarse confiados.

Actualmente, los miembros de la investigación oculta y los miembros del consejo de estudiantes se encontraban frente a frente, a la espera de que iniciara el partido. La mayoría estaban vestidos con el uniforme de la academia Kouh, a excepción de Asia que estaba vestida de monja, Xenovia que se encontraba vestida con el traje de batalla con que apareció la primera vez, e Issei que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca cuello V, su chaqueta de cuero negra, y su pantalón ajustado negro.

Los miembros de la nobleza de Issei se encontraban junto con los padres de Rias y Millicas, sobrino de Rias, en una habitación de espectadores, los Maous estaban en una habitación VIP, desde donde verían el partido.

El momento llego, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de los dos grupos y cada quien fue transportado a dos distintas áreas de una dimensión alterna, el club de la investigación oculta fue enviado a un lugar donde habían muchas sillas, y varios restaurantes.

"Vaya, quien diría que seríamos enviados al centro comercial que se encuentra cerca de la academia." Dijo Rias.

 ***Les damos la bienvenida a los clanes Sitri y Gremory, soy la reina del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, Ayaka, y seré su locutora en este partido.***

Justo como en el partido contra Phoenix, Ayaka, la esposa de Sirzechs y su reina, estaría desempeñando la función como locutora.

 ***El campo de batalla para esta ocasión se trata del centro comercial que se ubica en el barrio, cerca de donde estudian Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri."**

El lugar no era considerado muy grande en altura, puesto que solamente tenia dos pisos de alto, sin embargo, era más grande horizontalmente, ya que abarcaba muchas tiendas, atrios, entre otras cosas.

 ***Cada grupo ha sido transportado a sus respectivas bases. La base de Rias Gremory se ubica en el segundo piso del lado este, mientras que la base de Sona Sitri se encuentra en el primer piso del lado oeste. Deben de llegar a las bases contrarias en fin de que los peones puedan ser promovidos.***

 ***solamente habrá una regla especial en este partido, los artículos mágicos ya han sido enviados a cada grupo, una botella de 'lágrimas de Phoenix' les han sido entregadas a cada grupo. Tienen 30 minutos para planear su estrategia, durante ese lapso de tiempo esta prohibido contactar con el enemigo, el partido iniciara luego de que el tiempo pase para que puedan poner en marcha su estrategia.***

Una vez que Ayaka termino de hablar, el club de la investigación oculta se reunió rápidamente para evitar perder valiosos segundos. Rias saco un mapa del centro comercial que tenia cuadros de un tablero de ajedrez.

"Al estar dentro de un centro comercial, se tratara de una batalla interior." Dijo Rias analizando la situación. Rias abrió el documento que tenia la regla especial, y este decía, 'no destruyan la tienda departamental que se ha convertido en el campo de batalla'.

"Eso quiere decir que mi Balance Breaker, cuyo atributo principal es la destrucción queda descartado, también tendrán problemas con esta regla Akeno-san con las nubes de su relámpago y Xenovia con el aura sagrada de Durandal." Dijo Issei analizando la regla.

"Tampoco es posible usar el Sacred Gear de Gasper ya que temen que el partido pueda acabar si sus poderes se salen de control... Azazel envió unas gafas para la supresión de su poder." Dijo Rias dándole las gafas a Gasper.

"Vaya, estamos en un poco de desventaja ya que el grupo Gremory es un grupo de pelea destructiva, esto le dio vuelta a las cosas." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "De cierto modo es un poco emocionante..." Dijo apretando sus puños.

Todos se vieron influenciados por la actitud de Issei, comprendiendo lo que quería decir con esas palabras... Algo que pone a prueba tu habilidad de una forma que no te la esperas, era realmente emocionante. Gracias a eso, Rias comenzó a idear un plan, enviando a Kiba a explorar el estacionamiento en busca de autos que podrían ser usados en su contra, también le dijo a Gasper que al momento del partido se convirtiera en murciélagos y se ocultara en varias tiendas para ser los ojos de todos.

Finalmente, el plan de Rias se solidifico a 15 minutos antes de que el partido iniciara, asi que envió a todos a descansar y relajarse. Ella se fue hasta una tienda con clase y se sirvió una tasa de té, Asia y Xenovia fueron a hablar cerca de una tienda de hamburguesas, Gasper se fue a comer donas, y Kiba se fue a una farmacia.

Issei por su parte fue a comer algo para llenar su estómago, y después se fue hacía una librería, estando ahí se fue a la sección de magia y misterios, donde tomó un libro de artes mágicas se sentó, y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente.

"Ise-kun... Ara-ara, estás leyendo un libro antes del partido." Se escuchó una voz detrás de Issei, el joven castaño sintió como algo suave, de gran tamaño se pegaba a su espalda, y después de analizar la textura de esa sensación, y la voz que lo había llamado, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

"¿Akeno-san? Esto es un libro acerca de magia convencional, ya que no podre usar mi Balance Breaker aquí, tratare de usar mis poderes oscuros de otra forma, menor potencia y mayor alcance." Dijo con una sonrisa viendo un par de cosas del libro.

"Ufufu, Ise-kun realmente es una persona refrescante." Dijo Akeno aumentando la fuerza en su abrazo.

"Hmmm... Akeno-san, ¿Esta todo bien?" Le preguntó Issei un poco preocupado.

"Si... Solamente estoy tomando un poco de coraje de Ise-kun." Dijo Akeno con una expresión suave, antes de bajar la vista. "Estoy un poco preocupada, porqué tendré que usar ese poder que corre en mis venas, por eso, quiero un poco del valor de Ise-kun." Dijo Akeno temblando ligeramente.

"Ya veo, asi que de eso se trata." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, soltó el libro y se puso de pie. "Entonces, toma de mi todo el valor que necesites." Dijo abrazando a Akeno de la cintura y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la chica.

"Ise-kun, ¿Me veras cuando use ese poder? Siento que sí es contigo entonces podre hacerlo." Dijo Akeno apretando más el abrazo.

"Por supuesto, quiero ver el hermoso poder de Akeno-san, aunque tu lo odies, yo pienso que todo lo que venga de ti es hermoso, y me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ise... Estoy tan feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como tu." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa. "Si estoy a tu lado, se que podre hacerlo."

Issei y Akeno se dieron un apasionado beso, que fue reconfortante para Akeno, ya que pudo sentir todo el aprecio que Issei sentía por ella. Luego de varios segundos, los dos se separaron, Issei noto que Akeno tenia lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

"Gracias Ise-kun, ya estoy mucho mejor, ahora, iré a prepararme para el partido." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa saliendo de la librería. Mientras ella se retiraba, una pequeña niña salia de un pasillo.

"Koneko-chan, así que estabas aquí." Dijo Issei viendo a Koneko.

"Issei-senpai, yo también... Yo también... Quiero el valor de Issei-senpai." Dijo Koneko tomando la mano de Issei.

"Koneko-chan..." Dijo Issei con una suave expresión. "¿Como te sientes después de saber realmente lo que sucedió con tu hermana? ¿Y como te sientes ahora que ella esta en mi nobleza?" Preguntó Issei.

"Kuroka-neesama... Aun sigo confundida en muchas cosas, no es algo que se pueda perdonar y olvidar fácilmente." Dijo Koneko. "Este poder, que he estado suprimiendo por años, me recuerda ese dolor."

"Ya veo... Koneko-chan, tu hermana hizo lo que hizo porqué te amaba, fue una forma de demostrarlo aunque no lo entendieras... Se que dejarte fue lo más difícil que ella hizo, pero no te forzare a que la perdones, eso solo lo harás tu... yo solamente estare cuidándote por siempre." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Issei-senpai... Realmente eres un dragón gentil." Dijo Koneko abrazando a Issei con un rubor en su rostro.

El tiempo de descanso acabo, y todos se reunieron en la zona de restaurantes donde Ayaka dio las últimas indicaciones, al perecer el partid iba a ser tipo bombardero de un limite de tiempo de 3 horas.

 ***Que comience el juego***

El plan de Rias comenzó a llevarse a cabo, con Issei y Koneko recorriendo las tiendas departamentales, Kiba y Xenovia se fueron en dirección del estacionamiento, Gasper cubriendo territorios en su forma de murciélago, y finalmente Rias, Akeno y Asia siguiendo el camino de Issei pero desde muy atrás.

Mientras Issei y Koneko seguían caminando, Koneko sacó sus orejas de gato, y una cola que la hacia ver bastante tierna, de ese modo pudo detectar como dos presencias estaban cerca y se encontrarían con ellos en 10 minutos.

Issei se encontraba debatiendo como debería enfrentarse a ellos sin causar algún daño a la tienda, mientras lo hacía, Koneko lo veía fijamente. Según ella, Issei se veía bastante atractivo cuando pensaba.

Mientras los dos estaban analizando la situación, un estruendo provino desde arriba, mientras una especie de línea se ataba desde el techo hasta el suelo.

"¡El primer ataque es nuestro!"

Saji, que se encontraba acompañado por una chica de primer año, llegaron desde el aire. Issei aparto a Koneko y saco su Boosted Gear para recibir el impacto de la pata que Saji le dio, dos lineas fueron atadas tanto en su Boosted Gear, como en su brazo derecho, la del Boosted Gear se dirigía hacia el Sacred Gear de Saji, que había cambiado de apariencia desde la última vez, y la del brazo derecho seguía más haya.

"Hice mucho entrenamiento, para este día, ya que ustedes prestaban la atención a algo más, aprovechamos el momento para atacarlos desde el aire." Dijo Saji orgulloso.

"Vaya, es realmente increíble Saji... Pero no eres el único que estuvo entrenando, así que déjame decirte que aunque apoyo el sueño de Sona-kaichou, el sueño de Rias es lo que más me importa ahora, así que no voy a ser suave en ningún momento." Dijo Issei con una expresión refrescante. Mientras el decía eso, se escuchó un anunció en todo el centro comercial.

 ***Un alfil de Rias Gremory se retira.***

Issei se sorprendió por este anunció, pero supuso que no pudo haber sido Asia, ya que ella estaba con Rias y Akeno, por lo que solamente podía haber sido Gasper.

"Gasper-kun había sido capturado." Dijo Saji. "Kaichou supuso que al no poder usar se Sacred Gear se vería obligado a usar sus poderes de vampiro para vigilar la tienda, entonces usamos a uno de nuestros compañeros para atraerlo a la base Sitri, que es una tienda de comestibles, ahí atraeríamos más su atención, y cuando todos los murciélagos estuvieran reunidos, formarían nuevamente el cuerpo de Gasper-kun, de esa forma lo derrotaríamos con ajo, fue conveniente que nuestra base sea una tienda de comestibles, aunque esa estrategia no funcionaria nuevamente, una derrota es una derrota." Dijo el rubio orgulloso.

[Compañero, no seria bueno utilizar la duplicación de poder, este sujeto podrá robar tu energía gracias a esa línea.] Dijo Ddraig.

 _"Lo sé... Supongo que tendré que terminar con esto rápido."_ Le respondió Issei.

"¡Nimura, ponte las gafas de de sol que tomamos de la tienda anteriormente!" Le dijo Saji a su compañera, ambos se colocaron las gafas de sol, y Saji envió una línea hacía un foco que se encontraba cerca de Issei.

Cargo el foco de magia, provocando que brillara intensamente, dejando sin vista a Issei y Koneko, mientras los dos protegían sus ojos, Saji golpe a Issei en el abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Poco tiempo después, la vista de Issei se despejo permitiéndole ver bien nuevamente,y frente a el se encontraba Saji con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Escucha esto, realmente voy a derrotarte, Sekiryuutei." Le dijo Saji, el rubio cargo su poder y le envió una bala mágica a Issei, que lo hizo estrellarse contra una tienda, y destruir la misma en el proceso.

Issei salió de la tienda sacudiéndose el polvo, estaba un poco lastimado, pero se encontraba más sorprendido por el poder de Saji, luego noto algo peculiar, una línea del Sacred Gear estaba unida a su corazón.

"Entonces... Uniendo la linea a tu corazón, estas convirtiendo tu vida en poder... Eso es un poco arriesgado, podrías morir." Le dijo Issei.

"Ves lo desesperados que estamos... Este partido esta siendo transmitido a personas importantes del inframundo... Esto es para demostrarle a aquellos que se rieron del sueno de Kaichou..." Dijo Saji.

Mientras tanto, Koneko y Nimura estaban peleando de igual a igual, hasta que Koneko golpeo el abdomen de Nimura con su puño revestido en poder blanco pálido. Eso provoco que Nimura cayera de rodillas al suelo.

"Golpee tus vasos sanguíneos lo cual no te permitirán hacer más magia, y además de eso también afectó algunas arterias, por lo que no podrás moverte." Le dijo Koneko.

"Saji-senpai, lo siento." Dijo Nimura antes de desaparecer en un brillo celeste.

 ***Un peón de Sona Sitri se retira.***

"¡Issei-senpai, voy a ayudarlo!" Exclamó Koneko al ver como Issei era atacado por varias balas mágicas de Saji.

"No Koneko-chan, esta es una batalla entre el y yo." Dijo Issei esquivando las balas.

"Senpai, esta es una pelea de grupos." Dijo Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, Saji pudo haber conectado una línea a ti y absorber tu poder pero, ¿Por que crees que no lo hizo?" Lo que dijo Issei congelo a Koneko.

"Lo siento Koneko-chan, pero quiero derrotar a Hyoudou Issei en un uno a uno, por mi sueño de ser profesor." Dijo Saji. "Yo estaba celoso de ti... Lograste ser un noble, puedes apoyar de mejor forma el sueño de Sona-kaichou, yo en cambio no puedo hacer eso... Es por esa razón, que ahora voy a derrotarte, y demostrar a todos de lo que somos capaces."

Saji comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico, que después de ser liberado, se redujo hasta el tamaño de una pelota de Béisbol. "Esta energía no afectara las áreas del centro comercial, solamente destruirá tu cuerpo, ¡Así que muere!" Exclamó Saji enviando aquel poder contra Issei.

"Saji... Todo esto, tus palabras, tus acciones y todo han hecho que mi admiración tanto por el sueño de Sona-kaichou, como por ti aumenten... Por esa razón... Como un Valefor... Como un noble... Como Hyoudou Issei, ¡Recibiré el poder que tiene tus suenos!"

El poder impactó contra el cuerpo de Issei, envolviéndolo en una capa de humo bastante densa.

* * *

 **Con Kiba y Xenovia.**

Los dos caballeros del grupo Gremory se habían dirigido al estacionamiento para tratar de buscar y emboscar a Sona-kaichou, estaban caminando con poca luz para evitar ser encontrados por algún espía. Sin embargo, vieron como una chica se encontraba frente a ellos.

"Los estuvimos esperando, Kiba Yuuto-Kun, Xenovia-san." Dijo Shinra, la vicepresidenta del consejo de estudiante, junto a ella se encontraba Yura, la torre de Sona y otra chica llamada Meguri.

"Kaichou previo que serían ustedes los que vendrían aquí." Dijo Tsubaki tomando su Naginata.

La batalla comenzó con Kiba contra Shinra, y Xenovia contra Meguri, Yura permaneció viendo nada más. Para sorpresa de todos, Xenovia estaba utilizando una espada sagrada, pero no era cualquier espada sagrada, sino que se trataba de Ascalon.

"Esta espada sagrada me la presto Ise antes de comenzar el partido, también entrene con ella todo este tiempo." Dijo Xenovia.

Todos estaban en una batalla bastante pareja, Kiba y Shinra estrellaban sus armas entre ellos, mientras que Xenovia mantenía a raya a Meguri gracias a Ascalon, sin embargo, Xenovia abrió una brecha en el espacio, parecía como si fuese a sacar a Durandal, pero lo que salió en realidad fue el aura sagrada de la espada.

"Esto fue idea de Azazel-sensei, mejorar las habilidades sagradas de Ascalon que tiene el poder de Dragon Slayer y el poder del Sekiryuutei imbuido en ella, con el aura sagrada de Durandal." Dijo Xenovia comenzando a cargar su poder.

Kiba estaba impresionado y agradecido de que Azazel-sensei que antes era un enemigo, estaba ahora de su lado y le dio a Xenovia esta excelente estrategia. Xenovia lanzó la increíble aura de poder directo a Meguri, que pudo haber sido desaparecida al instante de no ser por Yura que se interpuso en el camino del ataque.

 **"Inversión."** Exclamó Yura.

El ataque de Xenovia que tenia un aura sagrada se volvió en un ataque de aura demoníaca, y aprovechando la confusión de Xenovia, Yura tomo a Ascalon y desapareció en el aire, solo para aparecer arriba de Xenovia preparada para darle una patada.

Xenovia logro recuperar el equilibrio, y esquivo la patada, cuyo impacto destruyó varios coches. Xenovia logro recuperar a Ascalon, y tomar distancia de Yura.

"¡Xenovia, cambiemos!" Exclamó Kiba. Ya que con sus sacro-espada demoníaca, la inversión de Yura no serviría, mientras que Xenovia luchaba con Tsubaki, Kiba peleaba con Meguri y Yura.

Xenovia envío una gran cantidad de ataques hacía Tsubaki que la hicieron retroceder hasta que quedó acorralada en una pared, las cosas parecían mal para la vicepresidenta cuando Xenovia levanto a Ascalon cargada de un intenso poder sagrado y estaba a punto de estrellarlo contra Tsubaki.

 **"Sacred Gear - Mirror Alice."**

Frente a Tsubaki apareció un gran espejo que se quebró al ser impactado por el ataque de Xenovia, solo para que pocos segundos después, el ataque se le regresara a Xenovia, que le provocó un gran corte.

"Esto también fue parte del plan de Kaichou, sabía que decidirían cambiar de oponentes al enterarse de la habilidad de Yura-san, por lo que eso los deja en desventaja." Dijo Tsubaki.

Kiba en una increíble velocidad, tomo a Xenovia y se la llevó para ocultarla en la sombra de unos coches, ahí le dio un poco de los fármacos que había conseguido anteriormente.

"Kiba, yo voy a desaparecer en cualquier momento, tu debes irte de aquí." Dijo Xenovia.

"Lo siento, pero es mi resolución la de no abandonar a ninguno de mis compañeros." Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa mientras trataba la herida de Xenovia.

"Eres gentil, igual que Ise." Dijo Xenovia.

"Eso me alegra mucho, de cierto modo me gustaría ser como el, alguien con coraje que protege a sus amigos en todo momento sin importar a quien se enfrente." Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa. "Xenovia, antes de que desaparezcas... Hay algo que debemos hacer..."

Tsubaki se acercaba junto con Yura y Meguri al lugar en donde vieron que había salido Kiba junto con Xenovia. Tsubaki llevaba preparado su Naginata, dispuesta a derrotar a aquellos dos.

Kiba salió de su escondite mientras un desgarro dimensional aparecía detrás de el, el rubio estrello su mano contra el suelo y una gran cantidad de espadas Sacro-demoníacas aparecieron del suelo, imbuidas con el poder de Durandal.

Tsubaki logró escapar del increíble ataque aunque resulto bastante lastimada, pero Yura y Meguri no compartieron su misma suerte, comenzando a brillar y a desaparecer del campo de batalla.

"Ese fue un buen ataque, Kiba." Dijo Xenovia comenzado a brillar.

"Si, si los dos trabajamos juntos, podemos hacer florecer mas espadas." Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa. Finalmente el cuerpo de Xenovia se ilumino por completo y también desapareció del campo de batalla.

* * *

 **Con Issei y Saji.**

Saji daba por asegurada su victoria, sin embargo, Koneko veía aquella columna de humo con una expresión sería.

"Impresionante... Muy impresionante..." Se escuchó la voz de Issei. El humo se disipó revelando a Issei en su modo oscuro, su ropa estaba rasgada y tenia un poco de sangre recorriendo su labio. "Ese poder, esa determinación... Por un segundo creí que desaparecería derrotado, pero..." Issei comenzó a aumentar su presión mágica.

"Yo también tengo un sueño... Revivir los clanes de mis padres... Y hacer de Rias la campeona de los Rating Games... Y por mi sueño... No puedo perder ahora."

Issei y Saji comenzaron una imponente batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, poniendo en sus puños y en la linea de combate, los sueños que los dos tenían. Cada golpe que daban, impactaba en el cuerpo del otro.

Saji utilizaba sus líneas para atar todos los objetos que habían a su alrededor y lanzarlos a Issei. Pero él los destruía con su poder de la oscuridad. Issei en ese momento comprendió que Saji era más parecido a el de lo que se imaginaba.

Los dos estaban dispuestos a dar todo por sus sueños, los dos daban lo que sea por sus amas, y los dos lo daban todo en el campo de batalla. En muchos aspectos, eran idénticos.

"¡Nosotros no declaramos nuestro sueño para que ser rieran!" Dijo Saji golpeando a Issei nuevamente. "¡Hoy, hoy definitivamente te superare! ¡Hyoudou!"

Issei le dio decenas de golpes a Saji, dejando su cuerpo en un estado lamentable, múltiples partes del cuerpo de Saji sangraban, su respiración se volvió lenta, estaba en su límite, pero, a pesar de eso seguía poniéndose de pie.

"¡Ven Saji! ¡Por tu sueño de ser maestro! ¡No vas a dejar que esto termine así! ¡Levantante una vez más, SAJI!" Exclamó Issei viendo a Saji.

Saji envió un lento golpe que Issei evadió fácilmente, luego, Issei le dio un potente puñetazo a Saji, de esos que te dejarían inconsciente al instante, pero Saji, después de recibir el golpe, sujeto lo más fuerte que pudo el brazo de Issei, sin intención alguna de liberarlo.

Issei vio que Saji ya había llegado a su límite, se acercó al mal trecho cuerpo del rubio y con una sonrisa le dijo estas palabras.

"Fue una espléndida batalla, demostraste tu valor como siervo de la familia Sitri, y eso cuenta para muchos... Ten por seguro... Que tu sueño se hará realidad."

Luego de eso, el cuerpo de Saji desapareció en un destello, dejando a un sonriente Issei mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de su ojo.

 ***Un peón, un caballero y una torre de Sona Sitri se retiran.***

 ***un caballero de Rias Gremory se retira.***

"Issei-senpai." Dijo Koneko señalando el brazo derecho de Issei. Al parecer, la línea que había puesto Saji en el no había desaparecido.

"Si... Al parecer, esto no fue obra de Saji." Dijo Issei examinando la línea.

 _"¡Equipo de ataque, respondan!"_ Se escuchó la voz de Rias por el comunicador. _"Vamos a dirigirnos a la base enemiga."_

"Vamos, Koneko-chan." Dijo Issei.

Issei y Koneko llegaran hasta un lugar donde se hallaba un gran reloj, y ahí en una banca se encontraba Sona Sitri cubierta por una especie de barrera junto a sus dos alfiles, la línea del brazo derecho de Issei se dirigía hacia una de los alfiles.

"Bienvenidos, Valefor-sama, Koneko-san." Dijo Sona con una fría sonrisa. "Es la primera vez que veo ese modo desde tan cerca, su poder realmente es increíble, tanto que si así quiseras, hubieras podido destruir todo el centro comercial junto con mis siervos."

Poco después, Tsubaki llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellos con un aspecto un poco desgastado, siendo perseguida por Kiba.

"Vaya, Sona, que hayas venido hasta el centro." Dijo Rias llegando junto con Asia y Akeno.

"Tu también te transportaste por tu cuenta, Rias." Dijo Sona.

Mientras Issei analizaba la situación, comenzó a sentirse cada vez más mareado, y sentia como si su consciencia fuera a dejarlo en cualquier momento.

"¿Ise?" Dijo Rias al ver como Issei se tambaleo, como si estuviera a punto de caer. Asia trato de curar a Issei, pero Tsubaki no se lo permitía.

"Ahhhhhh... Ahora lo entiendo todo." Dijo Issei cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa mientras su rostro se volvia más palido. "Esta línea no absorbe mis poderes, si ese fuera el caso, habría estallado cuando libere mi modo oscuro por la sobrecarga repentina... Lo que esto absorbe... Es mi sangre." Revelo Issei.

"Eso es correcto." Dijo Sona mientras uno de sus alfiles sostenia una bolsa con la sangre que había sido extraída del cuerpo de Issei. "Después de ver la grabación del partido contra Phoenix, me di cuenta que no sería alguien a quien pudiéramos derrotar con poder, ya que siempre seguiría poniendose de pie, así que pensé en otra forma de derrotarlo, pero quien realmente hizo todo el trabajo fue Saji Genshirou."

Issei comenzó a recordar todas las palabras que Saji le dijo, y no podia sentir otra cosa más que orgullo por su amigo, compañero y rival. Issei esbozo una sonrisa suave y dirigió su mirada a Sona.

"Saji... Ese chico es increíble, definitivamente fue el quien gano en esta ocasión... Yo fui su objetivo desde un principio." Dijo sonriendo.

"Asi es." Le respondió Sona ajustándose los lentes.

Kiba rápidamente corto la línea que unia a Issei con el alfil. La sangre se derramó en el suelo pero ya era tarde.

"¡Ise!" Dijo Rias preocupada, sacando las lágrimas de Phoenix.

"¡No lo hagas!" Dijo Issei viendo a Rias. "Mi tiempo aqui esta contado... Por mucho que traten de curarme, solo puedo hacer como mucho, dos movimientos más... Y el primero es..."

 **"¡Dark Twins Dragon!"**

Dos dragones orientales aparecieron de la sombra de Tsubaki, y atacaron de sorpresa a la vicepresidenta cubriendola entre los dos, y generando una onda de choque, que dejo como resultado a Tsubaki derrotada.

"¡I-Increíble!" Dijo una de los alfiles.

"¡Derroto a Tsubaki-senpai en un solo movimiento." Dijo la otra alfil.

"Si... Y como mi último movimiento... Revelaré el plan de Sona-kaichou..." Dijo Issei cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas. "La Kaichou que esta aquí no es la verdadera, puedo ver que aunque su aura se encuentra aquí, no es más que solo un holograma, la verdadera Kaichou se encuentra en la azotea, desde ahí puedo sentir levemente su presencia..." Issei respiraba pesadamente ahora, ya no era capaz de soportar su propio peso y cayo de rodillas.

"A pesar... de que quería... Estar aquí... Hasta el final del partido..." Dijo Issei entre jadeos mientras sus ojos perdieron su brillo. "Akeno... Realmente quería ver... Ese hermoso poder... Que llevas dentro... Con mis propios ojos... No les tengas miedo... Y gana por mi..." Finalmente Issei cayó al suelo.

"¡Issei-niisan!" Exclamó Asia enviando un poco de aura de curación al cuerpo de Issei.

"¡Sabia que harías eso!" Exclamó una alfil. **"Inversión."**

La chica utilizó el mismo poder de Yura para cambiar el aura del poder de Asia en una contraria, que provocó que Asia cayera al suelo y su cuerpo comenzará a brillar.

"Lo hice... Sona-kaichou..." Dijo la alfil orgullosa con una sonrisa mientras también caia al suelo.

 ***La reina de Sona Sitri se retira.***

 ***Un alfil de Sona Sitri se retira.***

 ***El alfil de Rias Gremory se retira.***

 ***El peón de Rias Gremory se retira.***

Después de la desaparición de todos, Rias hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada, le pidió a Koneko con sus habilidades rastreara a Sona en la azotea y efectivamente así era, ahí se encontraba.

Mientras kiba trataba de ver la situación actual para tratar de idear algún plan, se dio cuenta de como Akeno comenzó a desprender de su cuerpo un aura color dorada bastante poderosa.

"A pesar de que quería mostrarle a Ise-kun mi determinación... A pesar de que iba a travesar todo esto... Con esté odioso poder frente a él..." Dijo Akeno dando un pasó adelante, su voz era fría, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y una inmensa intención asesina. "No los perdonaré."

Akeno estaba destruida sentimentalmente, aquella chica que normalmente era bastante tranquila y serena, ahora estaba llena de colera. De los brazos de Akeno comenzaron a aparecer y a acumularse una gran cantidad de relámpagos.

"¡Desaparece!" Exclamó Akeno enviando ese potente ataque.

 **"¡Inversion!"**

La alfil de Sona Kaichou trató de invertir el poder de Akeno, sin embargo el ataque la alcanzó dejándola fuera de combate en un instante.

 ***El alfil de Sona Sitri se retira.***

"Es inútil... Trato de invertir un trueno, y lo que envie fue un rayo, la combinación del trueno y luz... Es imposible invertir un ataque que contiene dos atributos." Dijo Akeno con la misma voz fría.

Una vez terminado ese combate, lo único que hacía falta era Sona, todos se dirigieron a la azotea, donde el cielo era completamente blanco al estar dentro de la zona de juegos. Ahí Sona se encontraba viéndolos con una sonrisa.

"¿Por que la azotea, Sona?" Preguntó Rias.

"Un rey debe resistir hasta el final, si pierdes antes que eso todo se acaba." Le respondió Sona. "Fue Saji Genshirou quien derrotó a Issei-sama. Así que para que el brillo de ese chico no sea opacado, yo daré lo mejor." Dijo Sona reuniendo toda el agua del centro comercial.

"Ya veo... Entonces terminemos con esto." Dijo Rias enviando disparos mágicos con su poder de la destrucción.

Sona utilizó el agua como un muro para detener los disparos de Rias.

"Rias, voy a enseñarte una técnica del clan Sitri." Dijos Sona.

Con toda el agua que habia recolectado, comenzó a formar aves, serpientes, tigres y otros animales.

"El que vayas en serio... Entonces yo también lo haré." Rias creo múltiples esferas de la destrucción, cada una con un poder increíble, tanto que si alguien no está lo suficientemente preparado, sería destruido por ellas.

Ambas enviaron sus poderes colicionando entre ellos y generando un gran onda de choque que demostraba el poder de ambas chicas.

 ***La renuncia ha sido confirmada. La ganadora es Rias Gremory.***

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí Novablood96 entregándoles el episodio de esta semana, se que muchos habrían esperado más desempeñó de Issei, pero la verdad era mi plan el hacerlo perder de esta forma, lo que demuestra que el no es todopoderoso ni invencible, el cerebro puede ganarle a la fuerza y es algo que el aprendió en esta batalla y le ayudara en el futuro.** **L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear)** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
Peón: Misaki K. (Próximo arco inventado después del arco de la reunión de demonios jóvenes.)  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris**

 **Bueno... Para los puestos de caballero, verán he recibido ya varios PM de un lector que me pide que ponga a Akashia Moka (tanto Inner como Outter) en la nobleza de Issei, pero como escritor de fics que soy, realmente nunca me han llamado la atención los crossover y nunca lo harán, pues prefiero crear personajes basados en otros qué utilizar a personajes de otros animes. pero al ver la insistencia de este chico por querer ver a Moka en este fic He decidido hacer lo siguiente voy a crear una encuesta en la que pondré como opción a Moka, un nuevo OC, o a un personaje de Highschool DxD (a excepción de los que mencione que no podrían estar) y dejaré que ustedes decidan, la encuesta estará abierta por 2 semanas y luego les este a su ganadora. Espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio de esta semana y no dejen de dejarme sus reviews para saber lo que les pareció se despide Novablood96**


	27. Una nueva motivación

_Una nueva motivación._

Después de ser derrotado y sacado del juego, Issei fue llevado a una sala médica donde se el hizo una transfusión de sangre. Su recuperación fue bastante rápida así que salió de la habitación y se dispuso a ir donde Saji para hablar con el.

Cuando llego ahí, se dio cuenta de que Sirzechs le entregaba un reconocimiento como el jugador más valeroso del partido, Saji en un principió no quería aceptarlo ya que había perdido, pero Sirzechs dijo que su participación y sus acciones fueron bastante notadas, hasta el punto que Odín, el dios nórdico principal que había sido invitado a presenciar el partido lo alabó.

Saji aceptó con lágrimas el reconocimiento, y se prometió tanto a el como a Sirzechs que seguiría haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por algún dia ser un demonio de clase alta y un profesor de los Rating Game.

Issei se fue ya que sintió que no era correcto seguir escuchando esa conversación, y se dirigió hasta una pequeña terraza en lo alto del edificio. Ahí fue donde comenzó a pensar en un par de cosas.

Se sentía feliz y orgulloso de Saji por como había demostrado su fuerza en el Rating Game, pero con quien se sentía molesto era consigo mismo, porqué se mostró bastante mal en esa batalla.

"¡Que patético!" Exclamó Issei dándole un golpe a una pared. Realmente estaba molestó por sentir que no había hecho lo que sintió que pudo a pesar de que estaba emocionado por el partido.

"¿Ise-sama?" Issei escuchó una voz detrás de el, cuándo dirigió su vista hacía atrás se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Grayfia, que lo veía con un rostro preocupado, junto a ella se encontraban Raynare, Kalawarner y Kuroka.

"¿Grayfia? ¿Chicas? ¿Que están haciendo aquí?"Dijo Issei sorprendido de ver a las chicas reunidas.

"Fuimos a buscarlo a su habitación del hospital, pero cuándo no lo encontramos, Kuroka-san dijo que estaría aquí." Le respondió Grayfia.

"Si... Es solo que... Con este partido me di cuenta de que me falta mucho para ser un buen rey." Le dijo con una expresión melancólica. "Trate de mostrarme sereno cuando me derrotaron, pero en realidad estaba frustrado... Creó que esta vez, no pude mostrar la fuerza del clan Valefor."

"Eso no es cierto Ise." Dijo Kalawarner llegando a su lado. "Usted derrotó a un gran contrincante, y también derrotó a la reina del clan Sitri."

"Kalawarner tiene razón, además de que descubriste el plan del equipo contrarió, eso permitió que los demás no pudieran perder energía y tiempo en la barrera y ganaran más fácilmente." Dijo Raynare.

"Aún así... Por mi bajo desempeño, Rias sera mal evaluada por los altos mandos, y yo también lo seré..." Dijo Issei. "Mi padre era un genio con el arte oscura hasta el punto en que podría haber resuelto mejor la batalla aun con esa condición, y mi madre era la mejor estratega en los planes de batalla... En comparación con ellos, yo estoy muy lejos de ser un buen líder."

"Entonces solo hay algo que puede hacer." Dijo Grayfia con una expresión sería. "Si se siente mal por el desempeño de esta batalla, debe procurar que algo asi no vuelva a repetirse... Ise-sama, todas nosotros hemos confiado plenamente nuestra vida a usted, como rey, todo lo que haga también nos afecta a nosotras." Grayfia se trasladó hasta quedar frente a Issei. "Como rey y líder que es, debe guiarnos a nosotras en la adversidad, mostrando siempre una actitud segura."

"Ella tiene razón-nyan." Dijo Kuroka llegando donde Issei y acurrucándose en su pecho. "No debes dejar que algo como esto te baje los ánimos-nyan, tienes que aprender de todas las experiencias y volverte un mejor rey y líder." Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa viendo a Issei.

"Chicas..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa viendo a todas. "Realmente soy un rey afortunado por tenerlas a todas ustedes... Tienen razón, esto no debe hacerme sentir mal, voy a tomar esta experiencia y volverla una gran enseñanza para el futuro, entrenare las artes de la oscuridad, y estrategias de batalla, yo también me volveré un genio como mis padres, para ser un gran líder y rey del que puedan sentirse orgullosas."

"Nosotras ya estamos orgullosas de usted, eso no lo dude jamás, Issei-sama. " Dijo Grayfia con una suave sonrisa mientras las demás chicas asentían.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Issei envío a las chicas de regresó a la sala VIP, el estaría descansando en su sala del hospital, aún quería un poco de descanso antes de retirarse. Asi que se fue a su habitación.

Al llegar, encontró a Rias a punto de entrar, ambos se sonrieron y entraron a la habitación. Issei se quedó en su cama mientras que Rias tomo una silla y se sentó junto a el.

Rias le agradeció a Issei su esfuerzo en el partido, dijo que a pesar de que les había ido mejor que en el último Rating Game, aún tenían mucho que mejorar si quería llegar a ser la campeona algún dia.

Issei también pidió disculpas por su desempeño y le prometió a Rias que haría su mejor esfuerzo para que eso no volviera a pasar, le prometió que dominaría su poder de la oscuridad de nuevas formas que superarían a su padre, y que se volvería un estratega mucho mejor que su madre. Todo con el fin de superarse a sí mismo.

Mientras los dos hablaban, una persona toco a la puerta, se trataba de un anciano vestido con una túnica y un sombrero, no tenía un ojo y tenía una larga barba.

"Disculpe, ¿Quien es usted?" Preguntó Issei.

"Yo soy el viejo de las montañas del norte, Sekiryuutei, aún te falta estudiar mucho, pero tengo que admitir que eres dedicado." Dijo el anciano.

"Yo lo conozco, ¿Usted es Odín-sama, no es cierto? Soy Rias Gremory." Dijo la pelirroja.

"Oh, la hermana de Sirzechs, ciertamente te vi en el juego, pero yo estaba más interesado en esos dos." Dijo Odín viendo los pechos de Rias.

"Odín-dono... Le agradecería que dejara de ver los pechos de Rias." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, aunque su cuerpo estaba derramando una intensa aura oscura. "Esos dos me pertenecen solamente a mi, y no me gustaría causar un incidente interpolítico."

"Oh, así que eres sobreprotector con tus amantes, eres distinto a los otros Sekiryuutei que he conocido, pero aún eres miles de años más joven para aumentar tu aura frente a mi." Dijo Odín también derramando un poco de su aura.

"¡Por favor compórtese decentemente!" Mientras Issei y Odín aumentaban sus auras, una hermosa Valquiria de pelo blanco entro y le dio un golpe a Odín. "Esta a punto de entrar a una importante reunión con grandes personajes, debe mostrar respeto."

"Ya se... Es una reunión para discutir contramedidas hacía el terrorismo con los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, Zeus de Grecia, e Indra del monte Sumeru." Dijo Odín con su ojo medio cerrado.

"Bien hermana de Sirzechs, Sekiryuutei, el mundo no está solo lleno de pruebas, también hay cosas divertidas, avancen hacía adelante, mientras tanto disfruten plenamente y sufran a través de eso, ser imprudente es la única forma para que los jóvenes crezcan." Y diciendo eso, Odín y aquella valquiria se retiraron. Dejando a Issei abrazando a Rias desde atrás mientras sostenía sus pechos.

"Issei... *Mou* Odín-sama ya se fue... *Mou* No es necesario que sigas sosteniendo mis senos..." Dijo Rias entre jadeos con un rubor en su rostro. "Hacerlo en este lugar... Ahhhh..." Gimió la pelirroja.

"No, ese anciano vio con ojos lujuriosos sus pechos... Tengo que limpiarlos de toda suciedad." Dijo Issei subiendo a Rias a su cama y comenzando a quitarle la camisa y su sostén. "Además... Quiero recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido." Dijo antes de comenzar a lamer los pezones de Rias.

Issei cerro con sus poderes el cuarto y permaneció haciéndolo con Rias durante bastante tiempo, hasta el punto en que Rias no podía pararse firmemente después de que terminaron.

Las horas de visita terminaron, Issei permanecería en el hospital hasta el dia siguiente, pero nadie más de sus compañeros pudo ir a visitarlo ya que Rias se llevo todo el tiempo de visitas, aunque valió la pena para Issei.

* * *

 **Por la noche.**

Issei había permanecido tranquilamente en su habitación, según comentarios de Sirzechs que lo había ido a ver aún cuándo las horas de visita ya habían terminado, le dijo que Asia y Xenovia también permanecerían en el hospital para pasar la noche.

Además de ellas y el, Saji, Tsubaki, y los dos alfiles de parte del consejo estudiantil, también pasarían la noche en el hospital, ya que habían sido los más afectados durante la pelea.

Issei se había escabullido y había ido a ver a Asia y Xenovia que habían pedido estar en la misma habitación, aunque Issei estaba un poco preocupado, ambas chicas se encontraban bien de salud cuando había ido a verlas, y se encontraban hablando de cosas al azar como si nada.

Luego de verlas a ellas, fue a ver a Saji, y lo felicitó nuevamente por su excelente trabajo durante el partido, Issei permaneció con su amigo y rival durante un tiempo, pero luego tuvo que regresar a su habitación para evitar ser atrapado fuera de ella, ya que era la hora de cenar, y algún demonio llegaría a dejarle su cena.

Luego de que Issei había terminado de comer, permaneció tranquilamente descansando y esperando a que los demonios se retiraran, cuándo no sintió ninguna presencia extra, colocó su mano en la pared, se convirtió a sí mismo en sombra y se fue tranquilamente hasta el cuarto de la última persona que le hacia falta visitar.

Shinra Tsubaki se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un pequeño libro en su cama, tenía su Naginata al lado de la cama. Mientras leía, se dio cuenta de como una figura humanoide se fue formando desde las sombras de la noche. Tomo su Naginata y se preparó para enfrentar a quien entraba en su habitación.

"¡¿Quien es?!" Preguntó Tsubaki en tono amenazante.

"E-Esta bien, solo soy yo, Tsubaki-san." Dijo Issei mostrando sus manos mientras terminaba de aparecer en la habitación.

"¡Lord Valefor-sama!" Dijo Tsubaki viendo a Issei.

"Estamos solos Tsubaki-san, no ha necesidad de ser tan formal, ya sabes que con Ise esta bien." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"E-Esta bien..." Dijo Tsubaki arreglándose los lentes. "¿Q-Que estas haciendo aquí, Ise-kun."

"Vine a verla, estaba preocupado de que te hubiera lastimado más de lo que debía, quería saber si estaba bien." Dijo Issei llegando al lado de Tsubaki. "Se que eres muy fuerte, pero aún así me preocupó por mis amigos."

"A-Ah... G-Gracias." Dijo Tsubaki mientras regresaba a su cama. "Si, estoy bien, realmente no esperaba ser golpeada de esa manera, aún me falta entrenar mucho más." Dijo Tsubaki.

"No es la única, también fui superado por Saji, eso solo demostró que también necesito mejorar mis habilidades si quiero ser un buen rey y líder de clan." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Volvámonos fuertes juntos, y demostremos el poder de la nueva generación de demonios jóvenes."

"Hai." Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"Bueno... Supongo que es tiempo de que me vaya, es algo tarde y debemos de descansar, aún falta un poco para que las vacaciones de verano terminen, así que hay que disfrutarlas mientras continúen." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

"¡I-Ise-kun!" Exclamó Tsubaki, deteniendo a Issei, pero cuándo Issei le regresó la mirada, las palabras se le olvidaron de inmediato, quedó hipnotizada en los ojos de Issei, heterocromaticos como los de ella. "Y-Yo..." Dijo entre cortado.

Issei notó el rubor en su rostro, su dificultad al hablar, y como le costaba mantenerle la mirada. Fue ahí que entendió los sentimientos de la chica, que se habían vuelto más fuertes desde que Issei las defendió frente a los nobles y desde que perdió contra el. Issei no era tonto, conocía las reacciones de las mujeres desde que inició su relación con Rias y las demás chicas, así que solamente le dedicó una suave sonrisa y se trasladó al lado de Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-san... Ahora lo entiendo todo, no debes sentirte avergonzada por algo así... Pero si es difícil para usted, entonces permitame dar el primer pasó." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, le quitó lentamente los lentes a Tsubaki, lo que provocó que el nerviosismo y el rubor de la chica aumentarán.

El corazón de Tsubaki palpitaba a mil por hora, sin embargo, al tener a Issei tan cerca, solo podía pensar en que lo quería, y que quería estar más cerca de el, por lo que cerró sus ojos, y se acercó a Issei hasta cierta distancia.

Issei hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Tsubaki, ya que realmente se notaba que era un poco inexperta en materia de romance, pero aún así se veía algo dulce. Issei cerró la distancia entre los dos y le dio un suave beso, Tsubaki estaba un poco rígida al principio, pero después de que Issei iniciara el beso ella le fue respondiendo hasta que el aire se hizo indispensable para ambos.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Tsubaki permaneció durante algunos segundos con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente fruncidos, Issei hizo una pequeña risa que despertó a Tsubaki, la cual se ruborizo completamente.

"L-Lo siento... Y-Yo... E-Este fue... Mi primer... Beso." Dijo en un tono suave mientras apartaba la mirada de Issei, pero el castaño tomo la barbilla de Tsubaki, y suavemente hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

"Esta bien, no debes avergonzarte por algo como eso, pero, el que me muestres estas dulces expresiones solo a mi, es algo que me halaga." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa y un leve rubor. "El que la Fuku-kaichou de la escuela tenga esa clase de sentimientos por mi es algo que me alegra mucho, así que, haré lo mejor que pueda para seguir viendo ese hermoso lado suyo."

"I-Ise-kun..." Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa. "Estas expresiones... Y esta Fuku-kaichou nerviosa... Es algo que solo Ise-kun podrá ver."

"Ya veo, me alegra saberlo... Entonces, nos veremos mañana... Y pronto, tu y yo vamos a salir a una cita real, solo los dos." Dijo Issei despidiéndose.

"Lo estaré esperando con ansias..." Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa viendo como Issei desaparecía entre las sombras.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente.**

El grupo Gremory y el grupo Valefor se habían reunido a las puertas de castillo Gremory para regresar juntos al mundo humano.

"Bueno, entonces Issei-kun, espero con ansias el dia en que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente. Puedes volver aquí en cualquier momento y sin vacilación, piensa en la familia Gremory como tu propia familia." Dijo el padre de Issei.

"M-Muchas gracias, también estare esperando ansiosamente el dia en que nos volvamos a encontrar." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Issei-san, por favor cuida de Rias en el mundo humano. Dado que mi hija puede ser muy egoísta a veces, eso me preocupa." Dijo la madre de Rias.

"¡M-Madre! ¡¿Q-Que estas diciendo?!" Dijo Rias con un gran rubor en su rostro.

"¡Si, por supuesto!" Exclamó Issei con una sonrisa. "Yo me encargaré de cuidar por siempre a Rias."

"¡Uhhhhh! Estoy conmovido hasta las lágrimas. El futuro de mi familia es brillante." Dijo el padre de Rias derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

"Espera un minuto, querido ¿No es este el momento en que el padre toma represalias y dice algo como '¡No voy a entregarte a mi hija todavía!'¿O algo asi?" Dijo la madre de Rias.

"Incluso si dices eso, Ise-kun parece ya haber superado mi poder, ¿Así que no es suficiente ya? Estará bien incluso si deciden establecerse pronto." Dijo feliz el padre de Rias.

"Espera por lo menos hasta que Rias se haya graduado de la escuela secundaria para hablar de tu retiro, por favor." Dijo la madre de Rias con una sonrisa cansada.

"Rias, envíanos una carta durante los días de vacaciones que les queda." Dijo Sirzechs con una suave sonrisa.

"Si, Onii-sama. Cuídate tu también Millicas." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Hai, Rias-Oneesama." Dijo Millicas.

Luego de las despedidas, ambos grupos se fueron dentro del tren del clan Gremory, compartiendo un solo gran bagón para ambas casas.

Kiba y Xenovia se encontraban hablando sobre espadas, Asia y Raynare estaban juntas hablando tranquilamente, Koneko y Gasper se encontraban comiendo algunas golosinas, Kalawarner estaba tranquilamente dormida, Rías se encontraba hablando con Grayfia de quien sabe que, Akeno se encontraba un poco apartada de todos viendo a la ventana, y finalmente Issei estaba leyendo un libro titulado 'Estrategias efectivas en las batallas' que había sido recomendado por su madre cuando había hablado con ella.

Issei estaba vestido con su camisa blanca cuello V, y justo en el cuello de su camisa, sobresalía la cabeza de una gatita negra que al parecer estaba dormida, tenia el resto de su cuerpo dentro de la camisa de Issei, y la cola del gato la había amarrado al abdomen del castaño.

Mientras Issei leía, inconscientemente acariciaba la cabeza de la gata haciéndola ronronear. Esta gatita se trataba de Kuroka, que cambio su apariencia desde que entro al tren y se quedo dormida con Issei como su almohada.

Cuando Issei termino de leer su libro dirigió su mirada a todos, sonriendo levemente por como todos estaban tan tranquilos, luego se dio cuenta de Akeno que se encontraba distante de los demás.

Issei transporto el libro gracias a sus poderes oscuros, tomo a Kuroka y la puso en su cabeza para que pudiera seguir durmiendo y luego se fue tranquilamente hasta donde Akeno se encontraba, tenia una pequeña idea del porque estaba sola, por lo que quiso comprobarlo.

"¿Akeno-san?" Le dijo Issei sacándola de sus pensamientos. "¿Puedo sentarme contigo un momento?"

"¡¿Issei-kun?!" Dijo la chica un poco sorprendida. "Adelante, no hay problema." Dijo indicándole que se sentara, lo que el castaño obedeció.

"Akeno-san... Yo quería disculparme contigo." Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a la pelinegra. "Se que había dicho que quería ver tus poderes con mis propios ojos, pero al final fui derrotado patéticamente... Supongo que quien necesitaba mas fuerza al final termine siendo yo."

"I-Issei-kun, eso no..." Trato de decir Akeno, pero fue interrumpida.

"Pero escuche que Akeno-san logro usar sus poderes y derrotar fácilmente a sus oponentes, sin duda es algo que me alegro... No podría decir que me sorprendió porque Akeno-san es muy fuerte, pero realmente me sentí muy feliz." Le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

"Ise-kun..." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa. "Eres realmente un hombre único Ise-kun, me alegro mucho que seas tu a quien le entregue mi corazón." Dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba por su rostro

"Akeno-san, hagamos lo mejor para volvernos más fuertes juntos, dominemos juntos nuestros poderes y lleguemos lejos." Dijo Issei haciendo una sonrisa.

Mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban, Issei sintió una pequeña presión sobre sus piernas, cuando dirigió su atención ahí, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Koneko, que se había sentado sobre el.

"Nyan..." Dijo haciendo una sonrisa. Koneko tenia sus orejas de gatos afuera, y acompañadas con un pequeño rubor, provocaron una tierna imagen de la peliblanca.

"K-Koneko-chan..." Mientras Issei admiraba a su Kouhai, no se dio cuenta de que Kuroka había puesto la cola alrededor de su cuello y había comenzado a apretarlo. "E-Eh Kuroka... N-No puedo... R-respirar..." Decía el castaño con esfuerzo mientras todos se reían de la escena.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí estoy como siempre trayéndoles el nuevo episodio de la semana. Esperó que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre me retribuyan con sus reviews. Espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas de navidad. La encuesta sobre el puesto de caballero ya esta publicada en mi perfil de fanfiction, por lo que solicito su ayuda para esto.** **L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. *  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear)** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
Peón: Misaki K. (Próximo arco inventado después del arco de la reunión de demonios jóvenes.)  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris**


	28. Entrenamiento Nocturno

_Entrenamiento Nocturno._

"¡Preparaté Issei-nyan!" Exclamó Kuroka antes de que con una poderosa patada, golpeo el lugar en donde estaba Issei que se encontraba en su modo oscuro, pero el chico logro escapar haciendo varias volteretas.

"Este es..." Dijo Raynare mientras comenzaba a reunir su poder de la luz en el aire.

"¡Nuestro poder combinado!" Termino de decir Kalawarner juntando su propio poder demoniaco con el de Raynare, creando una especie de magia similar a la de las sacro-espadas demoníacas de Kiba.

Ambas chicas lanzaban el poder hacia Issei, que se trataba de una lluvia de rayos sagrados y demoniacos en contra del castaño.

 **"Dark Caos Meteor."**

Issei creo una esfera con su poder de la oscuridad y la envió hacia los rayos de Raynare y Kalawarner, pocos segundos después, la esfera que Issei envió estallo en varias esferas de menor tamaño que chocaron contra los ataques de las dos chicas provocando que se anularan entre ellos.

Mientras Issei estaba satisfecho con los resultados, no noto como Kuroka llego detrás de el, y con su puño envuelto en Toki, golpeo a Issei en la espalda y lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

Issei salto hacia una pared, y la utilizo para impulsarse hacia donde Kuroka, imbuyendo su puño en oscuridad iba a regresar el golpe que le había dado, pero una pared de hielo protegió a Kuroka.

"Promover, Torre." Exclamo Raynare apareciendo delante de Issei antes de darle un gancho a la quijada que lo hizo elevarse en el aire.

"Promover, Alfil." Exclamó Kalawarner mientras creaba una esfera de energía sacro-demoníaca que golpeo a Issei provocándole varias heridas en su cuerpo.

"Tch... Realmente no me queda mas que subir de nivel." Dijo Issei llegando al suelo. "Boosted Gear." Exclamo invocando su guantelete.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

"¡No se confíe, Issei-sama!" Exclamó Grayfia enviando varias estacas de hielo que hirieron el cuerpo de Issei.

"Con ustedes como oponentes, jamas lo haría." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. **"Darkness Stream."** Exclamó dando un poderoso golpe al suelo que comenzó a resquebrajarse y varios brazos hechos de oscuridad comenzaron a salir de las profundidades atacando a las chicas.

Raynare y Kalawarner, usando sus propiedades de la luz comenzaron a destruir los brazos que salían de la oscuridad, y también cubrían a Kuroka y Grayfia que tenían problemas con los brazos.

"Ustedes no son las únicas con poderes sagrados." Dijo Issei volando detrás de Raynare y Kalawarner con sus 8 alas. "Ascalon."

[Blade.] Dijo el guantelete de Issei antes de que una espada sagrada saliera de el e hiriera a las dos chicas lastimándolas aun más gracias a las propiedades sagradas.

Mientras Issei veía sus resultados, se dio cuenta de como todos los brazos oscuros que había creado se fueron congelando para acabar siendo destruidos, todo esto fue provocado por Grayfia.

"¡Nyan!" Exclamó Kuroka antes de enviar un ataque de Youjutsu que se caracterizaba por ser una especie de llamas que estaban reforzadas con su característica de alfil, golpearon a Issei en la espalda. Luego Kuroka llego rápidamente detrás de Issei y lo golpeo haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo y provocando un gran cráter en el proceso.

Y por si eso fuera poco, Grayfia creó grandes bloques de hielo que se estallaron en el mismo cráter para asegurar más su victoria.

"¿Creen que lo hayamos derrotado?" Pregunto Raynare mientras llegaba al lado de Grayfia.

"No lo se, pero no debemos bajar la guardia-nyan." Le respondió Kuroka mientras también llegaba al lado de Grayfia, las cuatro chicas se encontraban bastante cansadas y visiblemente agotadas.

 **"Increíble... Sin duda alguna su fuerza es esplendida."** Se escucho la voz de Issei en el aire.

Repentinamente, el cráter en donde Issei había caído estallo en una masa oscura, de la cual se fue formando un imponente dragón occidental que tenia dentro de sí a Issei, el cual estaba bastante agotado y con varias heridas en su cuerpo, pero tenia una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

"Y pensar que incluso llegue al punto de liberar completamente mi magia oscura y reforzarla con el Boosted Gear... Como su rey no podría estar más complacido de su fuerza y poder." Dijo con un tono de orgullo. "Pero aun falta mucho para que se me agoten mis reservas mágicas, así que mas les vale que se preparen..." Dijo mientras el dragón que había creado comenzaba a tomar impulso.

 ***Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...***

Un reloj resonó en todo el piso de entrenamiento de la residencia Hyoudou, las chicas comenzaron a respirar más tranquilamente mientras que Issei fue descendiendo en el aire desapareciendo al dragón que había creado en el proceso.

"Excelente entrenamiento el de hoy." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Aunque... Creo que nos pasamos un poco con la fuerza." Dijo rascándose la cabeza al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su campo de entrenamiento.

"Comenzare la reparación del piso una vez que me haya aseado." Dijo Grayfia tranquilamente.

"Si, te lo agradecería mucho Grayfia." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Aquí Issei-niisan, he traído toallas para todos." Dijo Asia repartiéndoles toallas a cada miembro de la nobleza de Issei.

"Gracias Asia." Dijo Raynare tomando felizmente la toalla.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que todos habían regresado del inframundo, desde ese entonces Issei había comenzado a entrenar con su séquito durante el día y con sus padres en la noche.

Su madre le enseñaba arduamente tanto estrategias de batalla como modales de la alta sociedad y muchas otras cosas que lo ayudarían a ser un mejor líder del clan Valefor. Su padre le enseño diferentes formas de usar sus poderes oscuros, de forma destructiva a gran escala como usarla en situaciones en que la destrucción no era una opción.

Cada cosa que entrenaba con sus padres en la noche las aplicaba con las chicas el día siguiente para que todos pudieran volverse más fuertes. También se mantenía entrenando con los miembros del club de la investigación oculta, entrenando con Kiba y Xenovia sus habilidades con Ascalon, con Rias y Akeno sus poderes mágicos, y ayudando a Gasper a controlar su Sacred Gear.

Actualmente Rias, Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko se encontraban descansando después de su propio entrenamiento. Kiba y Gasper se fueron a su propia casa que se encontraba bastante cerca de la residencia Hyoudou.

"Ne, Ne... Issei-nyan, recuerda que me prometiste a mi ir por ropa después del entrenamiento de hoy-nyan." Dijo Kuroka abrazando a Issei desde atrás permitiéndole al castaño sentir los grandes atributos gemelos de Kuroka en su espalda.

Era cierto, Kuroka no tenia mucha ropa, y como ahora iba a estar viviendo en la residencia Hyoudou y la mayor parte del tiempo estaría en el mundo humano, entonces sus ropas comunes le causarían problemas con hombres humanos ya que eran realmente estimulantes.

No es que Issei se preocupara por Kuroka, al contrario, se preocupaba por los humanos que se atrevieran a tratar de ligarla, por que Kuroka había jurado lealtad a Issei y si un hombre trataba de intentar algo con ella a la fuerza, seguro que la nekomata lo mataría sin mediar palabra.

"Tienes razón Kuroka, pero antes de irnos hay que bañarnos." Le dijo Issei.

"Hueeee... A los gatos no nos gusta bañarnos." Dijo Kuroka llorando de forma cómica. "A menos que me bañe contigo Issei-nyan." Le comento con una sonrisa bastante pervertida.

"Bueno... Si no hay otra opción." Dijo Issei considerando positivamente la idea de Kuroka, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa...

"Kuroka-san, si necesita un compañero de baño, entonces déjeme ayudarle a asearse." Dijo Grayfia tomando del cuello de la camisa a Kuroka y llevándola arrastrada hasta el baño, provocando las risas de Issei.

"Bueno, también es tiempo de que yo me bañe." Dijo Issei dirigiéndose al baño de su habitación para quitarse todo el sudor y prepararse para salir con Kuroka. Las chicas se mostraron un poco molestas al saber que Issei básicamente tendría una 'cita' con Kuroka, e Issei entendía su molestia, pero les recordó que el ya había tenido citas con ellas, así que era justo que fuera con Kuroka esta vez.

En fin, Issei tomo su baño tranquilamente para luego salir y prepararse para su cita. Se coloco su ropa normal, es decir, su camisa blanca cuello v, su chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro y sus tenis.

Kuroka salio con un conjunto de ropa que Rias le había prestado ya que era la chica con las que más coincidían las medidas, se trataba de una falda morada un tanto corta, una camisa sin mangas color azul oscuro, combinada con un suéter rosado y unas zapatillas azules. Cabe mencionar que había ocultado sus colas y orejas para evitar confusión.

"Te ves muy linda." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa debido al aspecto en el que se encontraba.

"¿Eso crees-nyan? Bueno, tu te ves muy guapo también... Si estuviera en mi temporada de apareamiento, no dudaría en hacertelo en este momento." Dijo Kuroka con una mirada pervertida que hacia reír a Issei, esta chica podía ser incluso más pervertida que el.

"Trata de no regresar muy tarde." Dijo Rias con una cara de preocupación.

"Y tienes que prometer que te ocuparas también de nosotras." Dijo Akeno.

"Lo prometo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa con Kuroka, cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos, Kuroka tomo la mano de Issei y la abrazo a sus pechos provocando un leve rubor por parte del castaño.

"Esta es mi primera cita-nyan, y he escuchado que los novios hacen cosas como estas-nyan." Dijo con un leve rubor que a Issei le pareció bastante tierno.

"Ya veo... Entonces tengamos una divertida cita." Dijo Issei devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos salieron caminando tranquilamente hasta el centro comercial, puesto que los dos tenían bastante atractivo, llamaban bastante la atención de las personas aún cuando esto era lo que querían evitar.

Una vez que llegaron, Issei llevo a Kuroka a varias tiendas de chicas, para su suerte, tenia bastante dinero ahorrado gracias a las ganancias que las empresas Hyoudou estaban teniendo, aunque la encargada de administrarlo era Grayfia, aun así tenia una buena cantidad.

Issei les solicitaba a las trabajadoras que le mostraran a Kuroka varios conjuntos de ropa que combinarán, Kuroka se los ponía y finalmente le preguntaba a Issei que le parecían, el castaño siempre le respondía que se veía bien en todos un poco nervioso, no porque estuviera mintiendo, sino porque Kuroka se lo preguntaba de forma estimulante.

Cuando ya tenían ropa suficiente, entonces era tiempo de hacer la compra de ropa interior, Issei vio varias tiendas de lencería, sabia que si entraba a una, muchas mujeres pensarían que es un pervertido, pero no podía dejar a Kuroka sola, así que entro tranquilamente con ella.

"B-Buenas tardes." Dijo una mujer un tanto nerviosa de ver a Issei en la tienda. "¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?" Pregunto a Kuroka, aunque después de ver su reacción, Issei quiso jugar un poco con la vendedora.

"Si, vera, mi novia ha venido aquí para comprar ropa interior, es que siempre que _lo_ hacemos, las cosas se ponen un poco violentas y terminamos arruinando nuestras ropas, por lo que ahora tiene una escasez de lencería." Dijo Issei en tono tranquilo, aunque por dentro se moría de risa al ver el rubor de la mujer.

"Si, mi amado es un animal en la cama." Dijo Kuroka suprimiendo su típico 'nyan' y abrazando a Issei después de entender la broma que estaba haciéndole a la mujer.

"Y-Ya veo..." Dijo la mujer. "S-Si es tan amable de seguirme." Dijo guiando a Kuroka a los vestidores.

Issei y Kuroka las siguieron mientras trataban de suprimir lo mejor que podía sus risas. Kuroka entro en el vestidero mientras Issei espero afuera, la vendedora llevo varios tipos de lencería, aunque obviamente los que Kuroka prefería eran los de tonos oscuros.

"Issei-nyan, ¿Que te parece éste?" Le preguntó mientras le modelaba a Issei un conjunto de lencería bastante erótico.

"¡Lo apruebo, definitivamente tienes que comprarlo!" Dijo Issei con su pulgar en alto mientras veía la excelente figura de su alfil al modelarle.

Luego de varias pruebas, Kuroka ya tenia ropa suficiente para una chica normal, por lo que antes de irse, Issei llevo a Kuroka al parque, comprando un cono de helado tanto para el como para ella. Los dos disfrutaban tranquilamente el atardecer mientras Kuroka recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Issei.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer este tipo de cosas-nyan." Dijo Kuroka con un tono de voz suave. "Shirone ya es un poco más abierta conmigo, tengo un hogar, incluso llegue a comprar ropa de chicas, y tener una cita-nyan... Todas esas cosas te las debo a ti." Dijo viendo a Issei con una dulce sonrisa.

"La primera vez que te conocí, ha decir verdad solamente me sentí atraída por tu poder de dragón, aun cuando no eras tan bueno como Vali para controlarlo, pero mediante más tiempo pasaba contigo, llegue a conocerte como persona... Es por eso que no me arrepiento..." Dijo frotando sus dedos en el pecho de Issei. "No me arrepiento de haber abierto mi corazón a ti."

Dijo suavemente antes de cerrar la distancia entre los dos con un beso, un suave beso que contenía otras intenciones mas que afecto del uno hacia el otro, Issei respondió rápidamente el beso mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de Kuroka para hacer del beso más apasionado.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario para ambos, rompieron su contacto, Kuroka tenia una expresión ruborizada y había apartado su mirada de la de Issei. Aunque la chica era una pervertida la mayor parte del tiempo, no dejaba de ser una chica que también podía avergonzarse.

"Kuroka... Me alegro que me hayas abierto un espacio en tu corazón... Prometo que durante toda la eternidad que estemos juntos, daré lo mejor para corresponder tus sentimientos, eres muy importante para mi, por lo que voy a cuidarte siempre." Dijo Issei frotando suavemente la cabeza de la chica haciéndola ronronear.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados durante algunos momentos hasta que ya casi había anochecido, por lo que se fueron caminando tranquilamente a casa, Issei llevaba la mayoría de bolsas de las compras, aunque Kuroka también llevaba una buena cantidad, ya que habían comprado bastante ropa, y Kuroka no era del tipo de chica que dejaba que el macho cargara con todo.

Desconocido para los dos, una sombra los había estado viendo desde una buena distancia desde que los dos habían llegado al parque, cuando vio que ambos ya se retiraban, la sombra dio un gran salto y se retiro sin dejar rastro de nada.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou.**

Issei llego con Kuroka a la casa, obviamente anunciando su llegada, llevo las cosas de Kuroka al cuarto de la chica, aunque ciertamente, la mayor parte del tiempo, las chicas pasaban en el cuarto de Issei puesto que en su mayoría todas dormían con el, incluso Grayfia comenzó a hacerlo cada cierto tiempo.

La cena ya había comenzado a ser preparada por la peliplata, así que solo restaba esperar hasta que estuviera lista. Issei se fue hacia la azotea, siendo el lugar más apacible de la casa, se coloco en posición de meditación y entro en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Siempre que tenia un poco de tiempo, se iba con sus padres a entrenar.

La pelea con el consejo estudiantil fue un duro pero necesario golpe que necesitaba para darse cuenta que aunque ya era un noble y tenia su propio titulo nobiliario, aun faltaba mucho para completar sus metas, y si quera proteger a los que amaba, entonces debía volverse más fuerte tanto con sus poderes como con sus planes de pelea.

Su padre le mostró a Issei que el poder de la oscuridad podía ser aun más devastador que el poder de la destrucción de los Bael, ya que la oscuridad tiene mayor alcance y mejor dinamismo a diferencia del poder de la destrucción.

Algún tiempo después, su entrenamiento fue interrumpido cuando Koneko le aviso que la cena estaba lista, Issei bajo rápidamente ya que junto con Rias tendrían un anuncio que hacer una vez que la cena hubiera terminado.

Todas se encontraban en la mesa a la espera de Issei para comenzar a comer, para satisfacción del castaño, las chicas de la nobleza de Rias y su nobleza se llevaban bastante bien, aunque había cierta tensión entre Akeno con Raynare y Kalawarner, Issei y las dos chicas sabían que eso se debía al pasado de Akeno, por lo que no trataban de forzar nada, solo dejaban que las cosas sucedieran por si solas.

En fin, una vez que la cena ya había llegado a su fin, Issei y Rias se pusieron de pie llamando la atención de todas cuando Rias hizo una pequeña tos.

"Escuchen, Ise y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles." Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. "Una vez que las clases se hayan reanudado, la nobleza de Issei también ocupara el edificio de la vieja escuela como su base de operaciones." Anuncio recibiendo una sentimiento por parte de Issei.

"Habíamos discutido esto desde hace unos días, y ambos encontramos que seria más fácil de esa forma para ambas noblezas." Dijo Issei. "Además de eso... Después de evaluar su poder durante esta semana que estábamos entrenando, y gracias también a la integración de Kuroka, finalmente es momento para que nosotros también iniciemos nuestro trabajo de demonios." Dijo llamando la atención de su nobleza.

"Ya que Grayfia y Kuroka son las únicas con familiares, ellos serán los que se encargarán de repartir los volantes que diseñamos con Rias. Ray-chan y Kala-chan, ustedes dos tendrán que esperarse hasta dentro de unas semanas para llevarlas hacia el bosque de los familiares para que consigan el suyo propio." Dijo Issei recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su nobleza. "Vamos a hacer lo mejor para llevar al clan Valefor de regreso a su vieja gloria."

"¡Si!" Dijeron las chicas.

* * *

 **Más tarde.**

Issei se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de su casa secándose el cabello con una toalla, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y con unos shorts cortos, había recién terminado de entrenar con sus padres antes de bañarse e irse a dormir.

Sin embargo, mientras continuaba su camino hacia su cuarto, pudo escuchar como alguien parecía estar entrenando a altas horas de la noche. Su curiosidad pudo más que su cansancio y se fue en dirección de aquel ruido.

Al llegar hasta el cuarto de donde provenían aquellos sonidos, pudo ver como Xenovia practicaba su esgrima con Durandal, aunque por su apariencia, parecía como si hubiera estado practicando desde hace algún tiempo.

Después de unos minutos de observarla, Issei vio como Xenovia hizo un mal movimiento con la espada, dejándola caer junto con ella, sin embargo, Issei rápidamente se traslado frente a Xenovia y la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"¿Ise?" Dijo Xenovia sorprendida al ver como la sostenía.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto el castaño con un tono de voz sereno.

"S-Si... Solo un poco cansada, eso es todo." Dijo Xenovia mientras recobraba el equilibrio y se ponía de pie.

"No deberías forzar tu control más de lo que eres capaz, terminaras haciéndote daño, además de que Durandal podría volverse una carga en lugar de un arma."

"Lo se... Es solo que en el enfrentamiento en contra del consejo estudiantil, no me fue muy bien, así que quise entrenar más." Dijo Xenovia.

"Se como te sientes, no debes forzar a tu cuerpo más haya de lo que puede soportar, o solo terminaras haciéndote daño." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa sabiendo muy bien como se debía sentir Xenovia. "Ven, es tiempo de que vayas a tomar un baño."

Issei tomo a Xenovia en estilo nupcial y la llevo al baño más cercano, esto sorprendió a la chica ya que nunca había tenido tanto acercamiento al castaño.

Issei comenzó a retirar la ropa de Xenovia, dándole una toalla para que cubriera su cuerpo, luego lleno la tina de agua caliente. Xenovia esperaba que Issei saliera justo después de preparar la tina, sin embargo, su suposición se derrumbo cuando Issei comenzó a quitarse la camisa y el short, quedando completamente desnudo.

"¿Que estas haciendo, Isse?" Preguntó Xenovia levemente ruborizada.

"¿Eh? Creí que estarías muy cansada para lavarte correctamente por ti misma, así que iba a ayudarte." Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "No tienes que estar avergonzada, hace unas semanas habías dicho que querías tener hijos conmigo, por lo que verme desnudo no debería ser algo por lo que tengas que estar nerviosa." Dijo Issei.

"Así que no lo ovidaste." Dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa mientras retiraba su toalla quedando tan desnuda como Issei.

"Claro que no, y tampoco pienso en negarme ya que eres una chica atractiva... Aunque la fertilidad en los demonios es un poco baja, así que para que tengamos un hijo, falta aun un montón de tiempo." Dijo Issei mientras lavaba la espalda de Xenovia.

"Lo se... Aunque sabes, nunca espere que fueras tan atrevido como para incluso entrar al baño conmigo con tal naturalidad, a pesar del hecho de que los dos estamos totalmente desnudos." Dijo Xenovia.

"Bueno, no solo tu tienes tu sueño, a parte de revivir los clanes de mis padres, también quiero convertirme en el rey del harem, por lo que no tiene sentido que le tenga miedo al sexo femenino." Dijo mientras lentamente quitaba el jabón de la espalda de Xenovia con la regadera. "Pero descuida, por muchas mujeres que llegue a tener, me encargare de hacerlas sentir a todas amadas y de mantenerlas satisfechas. No podría llamarme a mi mismo rey del harem si no hago eso." Dijo con un tono bastante orgulloso.

"Ya veo... Entonces eso me quita mucho peso de encima, se que no soy tan atrevida como Rias-buchou o Akeno-fukubuchou, pero aun así daré lo mejor para mantenerme a tu lado." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra oír eso... Xenovia." Le susurro Issei al oído con un tono lento que envió un escalofrío en la espalda de la peliazul, pero algo que la sorprendió aun más, fue que Issei comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja estimulando bastante cierta parte inferior de la usuaria de Durandal.

Sin darle tiempo a Xenovia de hacer algo, Issei se traslado frente a ella, la tiro suavemente al piso del baño y sostuvo las muñecas de Xenovia con sus propias manos antes de continuar besando su oreja para luego pasar al cuello.

"Bueno... Si queremos tener hijos... Entonces lo mejor sera comenzar a practicar." Dijo Issei deteniendo la sesión de besos y viendo a Xenovia con una mirada apasionada.

"No es que me moleste, pero que pasa si alguien nos descubre." Dijo Xenovia apartando la mirada un poco ruborizada.

"Descuida, ya bloque la habitación con mis podres, nadie podrá entrar y nadie escuchara lo que pase adentro." Dijo mientras se acercaba a Xenovia. "Así que... No tendrás que contenerte de gemir todo lo que quieras."

Finalmente Issei comenzó a lamer el pezón de Xenovia con bastante lívido, provocando múltiples jadeos en la peliazul, mientras que su mano trataba al otro pezón. Issei le daba suaves mordidas que elevaban el placer de Xenovia a puntos que jamas se habría imaginado.

"Ahh... Ahhhhh... ¡Ise!" Gimió la chica.

"Vaya Xenovia... Parece que abajo de ti esta gritando por un poco de atención." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa atrevida antes de bajar hasta la condición de mujer de Xenovia que ya había comenzado a expulsar su lubricante natural.

Issei comenzó con la estimulación del clítoris con el uso de lengua, mientras que sus dedos frotaban la entrada de Xenovia.

"I-Ise... Se siente... ¡Increible!" Dijo Xenovia entre orgasmicos jadeos, un rastro de su saliva bajaba de su boca. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos sostenían la cabeza de Issei acercándola más a su vagina para aumentar el placer.

Pasaran pocos minutos antes de que la boca de issei fue llenada por el primer orgasmico de Xenovia, el castaño sin mucho esfuerzo, acepto y trago todos los jugos del interior de Xenovia, para luego limpiarse un pequeño rastro que corría fuera de su boca.

"Listo... Con tu primer orgasmo lubricando tu entrada, sera más fácil comenzar nuestra práctica para tener hijos." Dijo Issei mientras alineaba su pene completamente erecto en la entrada de Xenovia que aun jadeaba en busca de aire.

"¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? Pero acabado de tener mi orgasmo." Dijo Xenovia un poco preocupada al ver el tamaño del pene de Issei.

"Exacto, sera más fácil penetrar de esa forma." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa antes comenzar a entrar lentamente dentro de Xenovia.

"Ahh... Ahhhhh... ¡Ahhhhhh!" Gimió cuando finalmente su pene había entrado en ella, había sentido bastante dolor después de tener su himen roto, pero ciertamente no había costado mucho que el pene de Issei entrara en su vagina.

"Muy bien Xenovia, ahora hay que esperar a que tu vagina se adapte un poco a tenerme dentro para comenzar." Dijo Issei que se encontraba de rodillas con su miembro dentro de la peliazul.

Xenovia dejo de jadear pesadamente cuando el dolor se había convertido en placer, un poco de sus jugos escapo desde dentro ayudándola a la lubricación, dándole un guiño a Issei, fue suficiente para que el castaño entendiera que era tiempo de comenzar a moverse.

"Ahhhhh... Ise... Es tan... Grande." Dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa orgasmica.

"Xenovia, tu vagina me esta apretando bastante... Es como si mi pene... Fuera a ser... Absorbido..." Dijo Issei comenzado a aumentar más su movimiento de cadera.

"Ise... Ha este paso... Mi vientre va a tomar... La forma de tu pene." Dijo Xenovia sonriendo mientras las envestidas de issei se volvieron aun más salvajes.

"Entonces, me encargare que tu vientre recuerde bien a mi pene." Dijo llegando aun más profundo de Xenovia provocando en la peliazul, una expresión orgasmica que alimentaba la lujuria en Issei. "Educare a tu vagina." Fue lo que dijo el castaño.

"Si Ise... Mi vagina llora... Por ser educada... Por ti." Dijo mientras su orgasmo se acercaba cada vez que Issei envestía sus paredes.

"Me estas apretando mas fuerte... Al parecer estas por correrte." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Entonces, vengamonos juntos." Dijo llevando sus envestidas a un nivel aun más salvaje.

"Ise... Ise... Ise... ¡ISEEEEEEEEE!" Exclamó Xenovia con lágrimas de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Me corro, ¡Tomalo todo, Xenovia!" Dijo Issei llenando por completo la vagina de Xenovia de su semen.

Xenovia jadeaba de placer al sentir la semilla caliente de Issei llenando por completo su interior, sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir como Issei la abrasó a sí mismo, la levanto sin sacar su pene de dentro de ella y la llevo hasta la tina, donde ambos se sentaron.

"Muy buen entrenamiento Xenovia, si sigues de esa forma, seras increíble en el futuro... Realmente disfrute de esto." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

"Si... Este es el mejor entrenamiento... Que he tenido en años." Dijo Xenovia entre jadeos de placer. Ciertamente faltaba mucho para que pudiera llegar a tener hijos, pero si entrenaría de esta forma, entonces no podía quejarse para nada.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento el haberme demorado tanto con la actualización. Iba a subirlo ayer pero por cuestiones de tiempo me vi imposibilitado. Les aviso que dejaré abierta la encuesta una semana más porque hay un empate entre Moka y algún personaje de DxD por lo que les pido que me ayuden para ya tomar una decisión y poder avanzar. L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear)** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat *  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
Peón: Misaki K. (Próximo arco inventado después del arco de la reunión de demonios jóvenes.)  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris**


	29. Instintos de dragón

_Instintos de dragón._

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei se encontraba dentro del onsen de su casa, junto a el se encontraban su séquito (a excepción de Grayfia, que aun se avergonzaba bastante de compartir el baño con Issei) y las chicas Gremory.

Issei terminaba de ayudar a lavar la espalda de su hermanita adoptada, ninguno de los dos sentía vergüenza de tal acción dado que solo se veían como hermanos, las demás chicas ya se encontraban dentro de las aguas termales disfrutando de la relajación después del entrenamiento.

"Ahhhhh... Esto es realmente relajante." Dijo Rias suspirando de satisfacción.

"Ufufu, no hay nada como un buen descanso después del entrenamiento." Dijo Akeno con una suave sonrisa mientras asentía a las palabras de Rias. "Fue una buena idea venir aquí, Issei-kun."

"Tannin-ossan siempre decía que debes llevar un equilibrio cuando entrenas, tu cuerpo también debe recomponerse o de lo contrario podrías sobreexplotarte y colapsar." Dijo Issei mientras se metía a las aguas termales junto con su harem.

"Ahhhhh... Ese Tannin a veces puede escupir cosas con sentido." Dijo una nueva voz que nadie había notado.

Todas las chicas se pusieron en posición de alerta al encontrar a una hermosa chica de cabello azul que se encontraba sentada un poco a parte de los demás, hace un poco no se encontraba en ese lugar, pero apareció de la nada, sin embargo, Issei solo hizo una expresión de asombro al reconocer a la chica.

"¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡Tia-chan!" Dijo sorprendido el castaño.

"Ise, ¿Sabes quien es esta mujer?" Pregunto Rias sin quitarle atención a la mujer, sin embargo, antes de que todas pudieran reaccionar, la mujer se dirigió rápidamente frente a Issei y le dio un abrazo hundiéndolo entre sus generosos pechos.

"¿Saber quien soy? El amo me conoce bastante bien." Dijo la chica antes de besar a Issei en la frente.

"Oi, Tia-chan, no me imagine que vendrías aquí." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, luego dirigió su atención a todas las otras chicas que estaban dentro del baño junto con el. "Quería presentarla cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos, pero supongo que no podrá ser así." Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

"Chicas, esta mujer que ven aquí se llama Tiamat... La rey dragón más fuerte, y también es mi familiar." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"E-El Dragon karma del caos... ¡Tiamat, es tu familiar!" Dijo Rias bastante sorprendida, al igual que todas las presentes.

"Pero Ise-kun, ¿Por que no ha hecho a Tiamat-sama parte de su nobleza?" Pregunto Akeno.

"S-Si... Ella me ayudo en el evento de Bleizzer, de no ser por ella, no se lo que habría pasado... Y con respecto a tu pregunta Akeno-san... Es debido a que ella es una supervisora de los Rating Game, por lo que seria ilegal su presencia como una competidora de ellos." Dijo frotando suavemente la cabeza de la chica. "De todos modos, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Tia-chan?" Le pregunto Issei.

"Es que... Realmente estaba aburrida en esa cueva del inframundo... Además de que no había visto a mi querido amo en mucho tiempo." Dijo ronroneando a Issei. "Así que quería verlo nuevamente y conocer el lugar donde vivía... ¿Acaso hice mal? ¿Esta enojado?" Dijo con una expresión un poco triste.

"¡¿Querido Amo...?!" Dijeron Rias y Akeno.

"Ya veo... No estoy enojado, lamento el no haberte llamado en tanto tiempo." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa. "Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, aun hay muchas habitaciones libres, además de que a Grayfia le agradara verte." Le dijo Issei.

"Muchas gracias amo." Dijo antes de robarle un beso a Issei en los labios, causando la consternación de todas las chicas. Issei estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas sin embargo, esta vez sintió algo diferente, había algo en Tiamat que lo hizo estremecerse, su corazón comenzó a latir bastante.

"A-Ahh... Yo... Voy a salir ahora." Dijo apartando a Tiamat y saliendo rápidamente del baño dejando extrañadas a las chicas.

Issei tomo su toalla, la coloco en su cintura para cubrir sus partes y se fue a su habitación, se coloco su ropa interior, un pantalón negro y una sudadera azul y salio rápidamente de la casa sin avisarle a nadie sin ningún rumbo aparente.

 _"¿Q-Que fue lo que sucedió hace un momento?_ Se pregunto Issei a sí mismo entre jadeos. _"No es como si nunca había besado a Tia-chan antes... Pero esta vez... Era como si..."_

[¿Como si quisieras hacer mas que solo besarla?] Dijo Ddraig interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Issei. [¿Querías aparearte con Tiamat de forma salvaje?]

 _"¡¿Ddraig?! ¿Sabes de que se trata esto?"_ Pregunto Issei.

[Si... Es algo simple de hecho...] Dijo el dragón con un tono tranquilizador. [Tu básicamente eres un dragón, y ella es una hembra de tu especie, y una bastante atractiva, son tus instintos de dragón los que desean el aparearse con ella por naturaleza... Por lo que lo único que puedes hacer es seder ante ellos y disfrutar lo que pase.]

 _"Tch... Ojalá fuera tan fácil hacerlo... Es fácil para ti decirlo ya que estas ahí atrapado... Por un momento pensé que iba a hacerlo frente a las otras chicas."_ Dijo Issei tranquilizandose un poco.

* * *

 **Distrito comercial de la ciudad Kouh.**

Una hermosa chica de cuerpo realmente voluptuoso, con lentes, ojos color verde, de cabello negro que lo tenia un poco mas corto por detrás del cuello y le llegaba poco mas abajo por los lados de su cara, vestida con una camiseta negra y un pantalón celeste, se encontraba haciendo unas compras en el distrito comercial.

"Etto... Creo que eso seria todo..." Dijo la chica suavemente mientras terminaba de leer una lista de compras que tenia en la mano. La chica tenia un par de bolsas en sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar para ir a su hogar.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, un grupo de hombres que se encontraban reunidos cerca de donde ella iba pasando, la vieron e hicieron una expresión bastante desagradable mientras se asentían entre ellos y se dirigían hacia donde aquella chica.

"Disculpe señorita." Dijo uno de ellos que tenia un gorro para el frío en su cabeza.

"Esas bolsas se ven muy pesadas para que una hermosura como usted las lleve por si sola." Dijo otro de cabello café peinado hacia los lados con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Deja que mis amigos y yo te ayudemos un poco." Dijo el último de ellos de cabello rubio peinado hacia el lado derecho de su rostro.

"N-No... Sera necesario... Y-Yo... Puedo llevarlas sola." Dijo la chica bastante nerviosa.

"Ohhhh... Pero nosotros queremos ayudarte." Dijo el de gorro.

"Y a cambio, podrías darnos tu numero de contacto..." Dijo el de pelo café.

"Así nos ayudarías también." Dijo el rubio agarrando a la chica de la muñeca.

"N-No... Yo no..." Dijo la chica con una expresión de susto y dolor ya que el agarre de ese sujeto la estaba lastimando. "P-Por favor... Déjeme tranquila." Dijo soltando sus compras y dándole una cachetada al rubio con su mano libre.

"Tch... ¡Perra!" Dijo el rubio empujándola y botándola en el suelo.

"¡Kyaaaah!" Grito la chica al caer.

"Maldita... Te mostrare lo que le pasa a quienes se atreven a hacernos enfadar." Dijo el rubio mientras sus compañeros aplastaban las compras que había hecho la chica. "Ahora... Voy a darte unas clases de educación." Dijo acercándose a la chica.

"Q-Que alguien... Q-Que alguien..." Decía la chica mientras temblaba de miedo. "Que alguien... Me ayude." Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras pedía por ayuda.

Cuando el rubio estaba por tocar a la chica, una mano lo detuvo y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, provocándole mucho dolor al rubio.

"Se puede saber... ¿Que es lo que están haciendo con esta hermosa chica?" Dijo el joven que había detenido al rubio, con un tono de voz bastante molesto.

"¡I-Issei-sama!" Dijo la chica sorprendida al abrir los ojos y encontrar a Issei deteniendo al delincuente que trato de lastimarla.

"¡Yo! ¡Misaki-chan!"Dijo Issei saludándola con una sonrisa pero aumentando la presión en el agarre del rubio poniéndolo de rodillas. "Dejame que acabe con estos sujetos y podremos hablar tranquilamente."

"¡M-Maldito!" Dijo el de gorro antes de tratar de atacar a Issei.

El castaño previo sin esfuerzo el ataque del delincuente, inclinándose evito ser golpeado, y con una patada al abdomen, noqueó al de gorro cuando lo estrelló contra una pared.

El de cabello café comenzó a atacar a Issei a diestra y siniestra, pero Issei utilizaba el cuerpo del rubio para protegerse de los golpes.

"¡Golpealo a el, no a mi!" Exclamó el rubio mientras sangre corría por su nariz y boca después de recibir los golpes de su compañero en lugar de Issei.

"Un idiota golpea a otro idiota." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, el de pelo café se enfureció y envió un potente golpe hacia Issei, pero al ultimo momento, Issei puso el rostro del rubio para recibir el golpe, que le dio en la boca y le tumbo varios dientes y noqueo al rubio.

"Huy..." Dijo el de pelo café.

"Exacto." Dijo Issei antes de tirar al rubio y darle un puñetazo en la quijada al de pelo café dejándolo en el suelo.

Issei se sacudió las manos y luego volvió a ver a Misaki que seguía temblando en el suelo mientras veía sus compras totalmente destruidas. El castaño se acerco lentamente donde la chica y le frotó suavemente la cabeza.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto con un tono de voz suave pero preocupado.

"Y-Yo... Y-Yo..." Dijo comenzando a sollozar antes de abrazar a Issei. El castaño podía sentir el miedo y la preocupación que venían del cuerpo de la chica, así que le devolvió suavemente el abrazo.

"Esta bien... ¿Estabas muy asustada verdad?" Dijo Issei tranquilamente. Tomo a la chica en estilo nupcial y la alejo de aquel callejón hasta el parque. Ahí la sentó en una banca y luego le compro un pequeño helado para poder calmar sus nervios.

La chica acepto el helado y comenzó a degustar de el lentamente.

"Entonces, ¿Que es lo que hacías en ese lugar?" Le pregunto Issei mientras el también comía un helado.

"Y-Yo... Venia del distrito comercial después de hacer unas compras... Cuando iba de camino a casa, esos hombres me acorralaron..." Dijo en un tono de voz suave.

"Ya veo... Bueno, descuida que eso no fue tu culpa." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"P-Pero... ¿Como fue que llego tan rápido, Issei-sama?" Pregunto Misaki.

"¿Yo? Bueno... Como te lo explico." Dijo Issei con una expresión pensativa. "Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que cuando era siervo de Gremory hicimos un contraro?" Le preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica.

"Bueno, después de todas las veces que me llamabas, nos volvimos más cercanos, y mis poderes oscuros me permiten escuchar los sentimientos negativos de las personas... Algo así como la ira, la preocupación y el miedo... Entonces escuche como pedias ayuda, y salí desde tu sombra... Fue una suerte que esos idiotas no lo notaran, o estaría en problemas." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo... Muchas gracias, Issei-sama." Dijo agradeciéndole su ayuda.

"No te preocupes... Ahora, vamos." Dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a Misaki. "Esos idiotas arruinaron tus compras así que hay que volver a comprarlas."

"Pero, Issei-sama... No tengo el suficiente dinero conmigo, tendré que ir a mi casa por más." Dijo Misaki revisando su cartera.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo te pagare todo... Tomalo como un trabajo demoníaco por parte de la casa de Valefor." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Ambos regresaron al distrito comercial y compraron nuevamente las cosas de Misaki, la chica aun se encontraba un poco apenada porque Issei compraba sus cosas, pero esto no le importaba en lo absoluto al castaño.

Poco tiempo después y con las compras finalizadas, Issei y Misaki iban de regreso al hogar de la pelinegra.

"Por cierto, ¿Por que compraste todas estas cosas de medicina?" Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Ahh... E-Es que mi madre ha estado enferma así que he estado cuidando de su salud, pero las medicinas se le agotaron mas pronto de lo que pensamos, así que tuve que venir por más." Le explico la chica.

"Ya veo... Esperó que pueda recuperarse pronto." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello, te ves muy linda." Dijo causándole un gran rubor a la pelinegra.

"¡I-Issei-sama!" Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada para disimular su rubor.

Ambos retomaron el camino a casa, sin embargo, nuevamente sin que Issei se diera cuenta, una persona que se encontraba observándolo a la distancia hizo una siniestra sonrisa mientras veía a la pareja, luego desapareció en el aire sin dejar rastro.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Misaki, Issei ayudo a ordenar las cosas correctamente, la chica le agradeció con una taza de té que el castaño fácilmente acepto. Issei le informo que después de tanto tiempo, finalmente su casa comenzaría a realizar contratos con los humanos.

Misaki se sentía feliz por Issei ya que el joven le había contado acerca de sus sueños y ahora ya estaba mas cerca de alcanzarlos. Luego de un poco de conversación, Issei finalmente decidió retirarse de la casa de Misaki.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou.**

Issei llego hasta su casa tranquilamente, saludo a todas y les dijo que salio debido a que tenia que hacer algo importante que Shyla le había solicitado. Al castaño no le agradaba la idea de mentirle a ellas, sin embargo, la verdad seria bastante vergonzosa.

"Por cierto Ise." Dijo Rias con una expresión seria llegando frente a Issei. "Azazel me llamo ahora... Dijo que vendría mañana temprano y que quería hablar con todos nosotros, en especial contigo."

"¿Azazel-sensei dijo eso?" Se preguntó Issei extrañado. "Bueno, supongo que debe ser algo importante." Le respondió a la pelirroja.

"Por cierto... Kuroka, ¿Como van tu y Grayfia con la entrega de los volantes de nuestra casa?" Pregunto Issei a su alfil.

"Nuestros familiares ya se encargaron de entregar varios volantes a lo largo de la ciudad-nyan, ya recibimos unas cuantas solicitudes y esperamos estabilizarnos en poco tiempo-nyan." Le respondió Kuroka con una sonrisa.

"Eso es increíble, continúen con el buen trabajo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa al ver como lentamente iba progresando.

"Todos, la cena esta servida." Dijo Grayfia llegando donde todos se encontraban.

Terminada la platica y un poco de descanso después de la cena, Issei fue a hacer su usual entrenamiento nocturno con sus padres, comenzando primero por entrenar sus poderes oscuros durante 2 horas.

Luego de eso, estudiaba con su madre acerca sobre estrategias de batalla efectivas en caso de reglas especiales complicadas en los Rating Games. Una vez que su entrenamiento había finalizado, una llamarada se manifestó dentro de la dimensión interna de Issei.

 **"Compañero, antes de irte, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo."** Dijo un gigantesco dragón rojo.

"¡Ddraig!" Dijo Issei. "¿Alguien quiere hablar conmigo?"

 **"Así es, ven conmigo, te llevare hasta donde ella."** Dijo acercando su brazo hacia el castaño, Issei salto usando el brazo de Ddraig y llego hasta el lomo de su compañero.

Ambos fueron envueltos en una llamarada, no sin que antes Issei se despidiera de sus padres, luego aparecieron en la dimensión de los antiguos portadores del Boosted Gear, sin embargo, esta sección era distinta de aquel lugar donde los portadores maldecidos por el Juggernaut Drive se encontraba.

Aquí se sentía cierta paz y cierta quietud en el ambiente, Issei salto del lomo de Ddraig y observo como habían dos sillas colocadas en una mesa, sin embargo, no había nadie sentado en ellas.

"Ara, así que finalmente lo haz traído." Dijo una voz detrás de Issei.

El castaño dirigió rápidamente su mirada en dirección de aquella voz, solo para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de un largo y ondulado cabello rubio, ojos verdes, que tenia puesto un sencillo vestido, la chica le dedicaba una suave sonrisa a Issei.

"Así que tu eres el actual Sekiryuutei, es un placer finalmente conocerte." Le dijo aquella mujer.

"¿Quien eres tu? ¿Acaso eres una antigua portadora del Boosted Gear? Y si es así, ¿Como es que tu si puedes hablar y no como los otros ex-portadores?" Le preguntó Issei.

"Ufufu... Tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez esta bien." Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

 **"Compañero, ella es Elsha, de entre todas las portadoras mujeres, ella es sin duda la más fuerte de todas."** Le respondió Ddraig.

"Vaya... ¡La Sekiryuutei más fuerte, eso es increíble!" Dijo Issei notablemente emocionado de conocer a esa chica.

"Ufufu, gracias por tu halago." Dijo ella haciendo una risa por la expresión de la chica. "De entre todos los recuerdos de los portadores que quedan, solo hay dos excepciones que aun son capaces de razonar, y soy una de ellas, aunque no suelo ir mucho donde se encuentran los otros ya que es aburrido estar con puros zombies obsesionados con la maldición" Le dijo Elsha.

 **"De hecho, me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que querías conocer a este chico, creí que tu y Belzard no saldrían nunca más."** Dijo Ddraig.

"No digas algo así, Ddraig. Desde Belzard y yo estamos siempre en silencio, aun así tratamos de apoyarte desde las profundidades. Solíamos ser compañeros, después de todo. De todos modos, él va a perder su conciencia pronto... Y luego será mi turno." Dijo Elsha con una expresión triste.

"Yo... Lo siento, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer como el actual Sekiryuutei?" Pregunto Isse con una expresión un poco triste.

"No... Es el ciclo de vida, aunque Belzard y yo no pudimos tener un final apropiado de nuestras vidas, esperamos que contigo sea diferente." Dijo Elsha con una sonrisa serena.

"Ya veo... Por cierto, ¿Quien es Belzard?" Pregunto Issei.

 **"El es calificado como Elsha, el Sekiryuutei masculino más fuerte... Llego a derrotar dos veces al Hakuryuukou."** Le respondió Ddraig.

"Vaya... Ese sujeto debe ser increíble." Dijo Issei igual de sorprendido.

"Tch... El solo es un obsesionado con las armas... No sabe el como tratar a una mujer." Dijo Elsha escupiendo con una expresión molesta.

"Etto... ¿Acaso ustedes no se llevan bien?" Pregunto Issei.

"Si, nos llevamos bien, es sólo que el solo piensa en armas y peleas, no es consciente de que a mi me aburre tanta palabrería así." Dijo Elsha antes de acercarse lentamente a Issei. "No es como otro chico que sabe respetar a las mujeres y las mantiene felices en todo sentido." Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla de Issei.

"E-Eh... Gracias, Elsha-san." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa y un leve rubor.

"Ufufu... Ha sido un gusto conocerte... Espero que podamos vernos otra vez." Dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

"El gusto es mío, nos veremos luego." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Mundo exterior - residencia Hyoudou.**

Una vez que Issei regreso al mundo normal, ya parecía ser bastante avanzada la noche, así que tenia que irse a descansar, pero antes de eso, el sabia que tenia un asunto pendiente que tenia que atender.

Siguiendo mayormente a sus instintos llego hasta una de las habitaciones de su casa, giro la perilla de la puerta y entro en la habitación tranquilamente.

"¿Maestro?" Dijo Tiamat al ver a Issei entrar en la habitación que Grayfia le había dado a ella. "¿Se encuentra bien?" Le pregunto al ver como Issei se había quedado en la puerta con la mirada baja.

"No... Tia-chan... No estoy bien." Dijo Issei apretando sus puños. "Yo... No puedo soportarlo más..." Dijo Levantando la vista solo para mostrarle a Tiamat como sus ojos se habían vuelto bestiales, dándole una mirada que por alguna razón, hizo sentir caliente a la dragona.

"Ah... Maestro... Yo..." Dijo Tiamat, sin embargo, Issei llego rápidamente hacia ella y la acostó en la cama quedando el sobre ella.

"Tia-chan... No puedo soportarlo más... Te deseo en este momento." Dijo Issei con una expresión salvaje.

"Ohhhh... Maestro... No se contenga más." Dijo Tiamat con una sonrisa.

Issei solo sonrió salvajemente antes de rasgar y arrancar por completo las ropas que Tiamat llevaba puestas dejándola completamente desnuda, Issei rápidamente comenzó con la estimulación del pezón de Tiamat con su boca, mientras que una de sus manos estaba sobando la entrada de su condición de mujer.

"Maestro... Eso es... Increíble..." Jadeaba Tiamat con una sonrisa orgasmica.

Tiamat levantó a Issei y ella también arranco la camiseta y el pantalón de Issei, tomo el miembro del castaño y lo llevo a su boca, estimulando con su lengua la punta de Issei.

Issei se había perdido tanto en sus instintos como en el placer, impulsando la cabeza de Tiamat para poder chupar su pene por completo, Issei descargo toda su semilla en la garganta de la dragona.

"Maestro... Su sabor es tan delicioso." Dijo Tiamat.

Issei nuevamente empujo a Tiamat a la cama, sin embargo, esta vez la coloco boca abajo, y levantando el carnoso trasero de la dragona, Issei alineo su polla con la entrada de Tiamat, causándole un gran placer a la dragona.

"Si, maestro... Quiero tenerlo dentro de mi... Quiero aparearme con usted... Quiero ser suya por siempre..." Dijo Tiamat con una expresión orgasmica que aumento la lujuria de Issei a increíbles niveles.

"Entonces... ¡Tomalo todo!" Dijo Issei con una salvaje sonrisa antes de empujar de golpe su polla dentro de la vagina de Tiamat.

"K-Kyaaaaaah..." Grito la dragona mientras que una gran cantidad de sus fluidos vaginales salían de ella. "M-Mi maestro... Me ha penetrado... De un solo golpe..." Dijo la chica entre jadeos con la lengua de fuera y con lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro.

"Preparaté Tia-chan... Que ambos disfrutaremos esto al máximo." Dijo Issei antes de empezar a moverse dentro y fuera de la vagina de Tiamat.

"M-Maestro... Su polla... Esta golpeando... Todos mis... Puntos sensibles..." Dijo la dragona mientras Issei la envestía con bastante velocidad.

*Spaaaaaank.*

"Kyaaaah..." Grito Tiamat al sentir como Issei le daba una nalgada en el trasero. "M-Maestro... Eso..."

*Spaaaaaank.*

Issei nuevamente golpeo el trasero de Tiamat. No se trataba de un golpe violento, sino mas bien de un golpe lleno de lujuria, para estimular mas a ambos durante el momento del sexo, Issei podía sentir como la vagina de Tiamat se aferraba aun mas a su polla, causándole aun más placer.

"M-Maeshtro... Yo... Quiero sheguir... Siendo golphada... Por ushted..." Dijo Tiamat entre jadeos. "Más... Más... Más... ¡Deme más, maestro!"

Issei golpeaba salvajemente el interior de Tiamat, causando el desbordamientos de los líquidos vaginales de la dragona.

"Tia-chan... Voy a correrme... Voy a llenar toda tu vagina de mi semilla." Dijo Issei mientras las envestidas se volvieron mas fuerte, y el tamaño de su polla aumento.

"Shi... Maeshtro... Llename toda... Esta dragona... Quiere sher... Impregnada con su semilla." Dijo Tiamat.

"Toma... ¡Todo mi semen!" Exclamó Issei liberando una gran cantidad de su semen dentro de la vagina de Tiamat.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh..." Grito orgasmicamente la dragona sintiendo el semen de Issei llenándola desde el interior, en el momento del clímax, los dos habían liberado sus poderes draconianos, sus respectivas alas de dragón se extendieron de sus espaldas, sola para que poco después volvieran a desaparecer.

Los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama jadeando pesadamente, los ojos de Issei habían vuelto a la normalidad y finalmente sus instintos de dragón habían sido saciados. Se acerco a Tiamat y le dio un abrazo.

"Eso... Fue increíble..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa un poco cansada.

"El caliente semen de mi amo... Esta dentro de mi." Decía Tiamat mientras frotaba su vientre sintiendo el caliente fluido de Issei. "Maestro... Quiero aparearme solo con usted... Más seguido." Dijo la peliazul.

"Si... Yo también quiero seguir haciendo esto... Contigo... Tia-chan." Dijo Issei antes de darle un beso en la frente a Tiamat.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

La nobleza de Rias y la nobleza de Issei más Tiamat, que se encontraba en su forma chibi-dragón y estaba dormida sobre la cabeza de Issei, se encontraban en la sala principal de la residencia Hyoudou. Frente a ellos se encontraba el gobernador de los ángeles caídos con una expresión seria.

"¿Que es lo que sucede sensei? ¿Por que tanto misterio?" Preguntó Issei con una expresión sería.

"Antes de comenzar, estoy esperando la presencia de alguien." Dijo Azazel con las manos cerca de su boca.

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que el instinto demoniaco de todos comenzó a reaccionar. A unos metros de Azazel, una luz dorada se manifestó dentro de la residencia Hyoudou, todos los jóvenes se protegieron de la deslumbrante luz hasta que algunos segundos después, finalmente desapareció.

"Buenos días a todos." Dijo una hermosa mujer rubia cuya aura irradiaba pureza, vestida con una túnica blanca y rojo con símbolos religiosos.

"¿Gabriel-sama?" Dijo Issei sorprendido de ver a la chica más hermosa del cielo en su casa.

"Un placer verlo nuevamente, Issei-dono." Dijo la chica. "No es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo, con Gabriel esta bien." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"E-Entendido... Gabriel-san..." Dijo Issei un poco nervioso, pero por dentro se encontraba un poco feliz que podía tratar con ella de una forma un poco más informal. También notó que ella traía puesto aquel brazalete que le había obsequiado.

"Un gusto Gabriel-sama, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer, y ellos son mis bellos siervos." Dijo Rias presentándose cortésmente.

"Un gusto conocerlos." Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿Cual es la razón por la que dos de los mas fuertes personajes de las facciones vengan aquí juntos?" Pregunto Issei aun más intrigado.

"Siempre al grano ¿Eh?" Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa solo para luego volver a su expresión seria. "Bueno, la razón por la que estamos aquí no es algo sencillo... De hecho es algo complicado." Dijo Azazel.

"Recientemente, dentro de esta ciudad han habido múltiples desapariciones de humanos, sin embargo, no son simples humanos." Dijo Gabriel. "Los humanos que han desaparecido son humanos que poseen una Sacred Gear."

"Al principio creímos que algunos ángeles caídos que estaban con Kokabiel seguían robando los Sacred Gear de los humanos." Dijo Azazel.

"Eso fue hasta que nos dimos cuenta que algunos religiosos también estaban implicados en el caso." Dijo Gabriel.

"¿Sera esto obra de la Khaos Brigade?" Pregunto Rias.

"Si... Verán, la Khaos Brigade también tiene sus facciones internas... Y esta división que esta causando esto se hace llamar la Heretic Faction... No hay mucha información sobre ellos." Dijo Gabriel.

"Lo único que sabemos es que tiene muchas criaturas de distintas especies que lo único que quieren es causar alboroto." Dijo Azazel.

"Ya veo... ¿Pero eso que es lo que tiene que ver con nosotros?" Pregunto Rias nuevamente.

"Pues... Que el líder de dicha facción se llama Azarías Vepar... Un demonio renegado culpable de la muerte de múltiples personas... Entre ellas, están Richard y Stella Hyoudou... Tus padres... Issei."

Todos vieron con preocupación a Issei, el cual apretó los puños mientras la ira comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo y una aura profundamente oscura se manifestaba en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Ciudad Kouh - una residencia específica.**

Misaki Kodaka se encontraba abriendo la puerta de un apartamento. Había salido temprano de su casa para ir a visitar a su madre enferma y darle todos los medicamentos que había comprado con Issei.

"C-Con permiso." Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "¿Oka-sama?" Dijo examinando la sala.

"Así que tu eres Kodaka Misaki." Dijo un hombre de cabello café que se encontraba sentado en un sofá del apartamento. "Es un placer verte en persona." Dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Misaki. "Vamos... Hablemos un poco..."

* * *

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, nuevamente perdón por el retraso pero espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio. Déjenme informarles que ya esta es la última semana que dejaré la encuesta sobre los caballeros. El próximo episodio Les público la opción ganadora pero ahorita va ganando Moka.** **L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes he pensado que pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Si tienen alguna recomendación, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
Peón: Misaki K. (Actual arco inventado.)  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris**


	30. Primer ataque

_Primer ataque._

 **Academia Kouh.**

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde el anuncio de Azazel a los miembros del club de la investigación oculta. Por el momento no se había tomado un plan de acción contra la Heretic Faction. Lo único que se había hecho era tomar precauciones en caso de cualquier ataque.

Gabriel había dicho que se mantendría alerta y que ella seria el refuerzo del cielo en caso de que hubiera una batalla, por lo que estaría frecuentando la residencia Hyoudou de vez en cuando.

Desde ese día, Issei se había mantenido un poco más distante, dedicando más tiempo a su entrenamiento. Durante la hora del almuerzo en la academia, Issei normalmente iba con todas sus compañeras a almorzar, sin embargo, esta vez lo hacia la azotea del edificio de clases.

[Compañero...] Dijo Ddraig dentro de la mente de Issei. [No es bueno que te mantengas distante de todos... Ellas están muy preocupadas por ti.]

"Lo se Ddraig... Es solo que..." Dijo Issei viendo hacia el horizonte. "Es del asesino de mis padres de quien hablamos... Hace 10 años el estaba en busca de mi poder, eso quiere decir que probablemente ahora trate de atacarme como en aquel entonces... Y no quiero que nadie salga herido." Dijo con una expresión solitaria.

[Puedo entender como te sientes... Pero estas cometiendo un error] Le respondió Ddraig llamando la atención de Issei. [Estas subestimando mucho la fuerza de tus camaradas y el aprecio que ellos te tienen.]

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Issei.

[Bueno... Aunque tu quieras... ¿Crees que Rias Gremory, o Grayfia, o alguno de tus compañeros dejen que peleés solo?] Dijo el dragón rojo con una sonrisa. [Azarias no se encuentra solo esta vez... Tiene una facción completa de monstruos y quien sabe que otras cosas con el... No deberías de subestimar lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer.]

"Tch... Quien pensaría que alguna vez... Un dragón que fue sellado por disfrutar de las peleas me estaría dando esta clase de consejo." Dijo Issei frotándose el cabello con una sonrisa.

Mientras Issei hablaba con Ddraig, desde atrás, cerca de las gradas. Se encontraban Rias y Akeno. Las dos grandes Onee-sama de la escuela. Las dos chicas habían estado preocupadas por Issei desde la noticia de Azarias y trataban de encontrar una manera para hablar con Issei, pero no habían logrado ningún avance.

"Este es el momento Akeno, Ise esta solo ahora." Dijo Rias.

"Pero, que es lo que le vamos a decir, Rias. No pensamos en nada." Dijo Akeno con una mano en su rostro.

"Yo... No pensé en eso." Dijo Rias tratando de idear algo que decir.

"¿Hasta cuando van a estar ahí escondidas?" Se escucho la voz de Issei. Rias y Akeno se dieron cuenta que Issei estaba viendo justo el lugar donde ellas se encontraban. "Pude sentirlas desde que llegaron, ya no es necesario que estén ocultas." Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Rias y Akeno salieron desde su escondite. Akeno hacia una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mientras que Rias tenía una expresión complicada. Ambas llegaron justo enfrente de Issei, Rias fue la que comenzó a hablar.

"¡Ise, nosotras...!" Comenzó a decir Rias pero fue detenida por Issei que levanto una mano.

"Vengan aquí... Hay algo que me gustaría que escucharan." Dijo antes de regresar su mirada al horizonte. Rias y Akeno se colocaron cada una a los lados de Issei.

"Ya saben que hace 10 años. Azarias vino a esta ciudad y mató a mis padres sin piedad en busca de mi poder." Dijo con una triste expresión recibiendo el asentimiento de las dos chicas. "Azazel-sensei y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es muy probable que ahora que tiene mas poder, trate de atacarme nuevamente... Perdí a mis seres queridos debido a eso hace mucho tiempo... Y no quiero que la historia vuela a repetirse esta vez."

"Issei-kun..." Dijo Akeno con una expresión triste.

"Ustedes ahora son mi familia, y no quiero perder a nadie... Pero esta batalla no es algo que pueda resolver yo solo... No lo entendía al principio, pero me di cuenta que ya no estoy solo." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrazar tanto a Rias como a Akeno hacia el. "Pase lo que pase... Se que ustedes estarán conmigo... Y así como en todas nuestras batallas... Vamos a salir vencedores, y vamos a estar juntos por la eternidad."

"Ise..." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro.

"Ise-kun." Dijo Akeno de la misma forma que Rias.

Issei les dio un beso en los labios a ambas chicas. Transmitiéndoles a las dos su confianza en ellas y los deseos de permanecer juntos por siempre.

Luego de un par de minutos, la campana de la escuela sonó. Lo que significaba que era tiempo para que todos regresaran a sus respectivas clases. Issei acompañó a Rias y Akeno hasta su salón y luego el se dirigió al suyo propio con nuevos ánimos.

* * *

 **Después de clases.**

Una vez terminadas las clases, los miembros del club de la investigación oculta, más Kalawarner, Kuroka y Grayfia se reunieron en el salón del club para comenzar los trabajos de demonios.

Issei se encargo de que Kuroka únicamente se encargara de solicitudes hechas por mujeres, ya que ella no tenia la paciencia para soportar algunas peticiones hechas por hombres y podría acabar matándolos, por lo que seria mejor evitar cualquier inconveniente. Raynare y Kalawarner no tenia mucho problema ya que ellas eran un poco mas pacientes.

Grayfia por su parte hacia solicitudes más serias, con la esperanza de aumentar los contratos y ayudar más al agrandamiento de la familia Valefor.

Actualmente, los únicos que estaban en el salón del club eran Issei y Rias. Ambos bebían un poco de té y observaban las hojas de solicitud de sus respectivos clanes.

"Espero que con mi clan comenzando a funcionar aquí, no vayamos a ser una molestia para el Gremory o Sitri." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"No, no. Kouh es lo suficientemente grande como para que estén 3 clanes de demonios haciendo contratos." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su tasa. "Además, al final todo es en beneficio del inframundo, por lo que no interesa con quienes se haga un contrato, con solo que lo hagan es suficiente."

"Ya veo, es bueno escuchar eso." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

"Por cierto Ise." Dijo Rias dirigiendo su mirada. "¿Como van las cosas con tu clan?" Pregunto la pelirroja interesada.

"La verdad estamos prosperando lentamente." Dijo apartando la vista de las hojas de solicitud. "Con ayuda de Lord Gremory, las empresas Valefor también están creciendo aquí en Japón. Las solicitudes que recibimos también han aumentado, por lo que necesito incrementar más el número de mis siervos antes de que nos saturen con solicitudes." Dijo Issei haciendo una sonrisa.

"También pensaba en llevar a Ray-chan y Kala-chan al bosque de los familiares la próxima semana. Los familiares de Kuroka y Grayfia también necesitan apoyo." Dijo antes de regresar a leer las hojas.

Mientras ambos habían quedado en un tranquilo silencio, repentinamente el celular de Issei comenzó a sonar. Era un celular especial utilizado para recibir solicitudes importantes.

"Hola... Aquí Lord Valefor." Fue lo que dijo el castaño.

Luego de algunos asentimientos, la persona detrás del teléfono termino la llamada después de que Issei le respondiera que se encargaría de inmediato.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Pregunto Rias al ver como Issei se levantaba del sofá y se colocaba su chaleco.

"Hubo un ataque cerca de un templo protestante, me pidieron que investigara ya que hay demonios implicados." Dijo Issei.

"¿No esperaras a tus siervas?" Preguntó Rias poniéndose de pie con una expresión de preocupación.

"Para cuando lleguen, probablemente sea tarde... Pero no te preocupes no iré solo." Dijo Issei antes de acercarse a Rias. "Invocare a Tia-chan y ella vendrá como mi apoyo. Así que estaré bien... Regresare antes de que te des cuenta." Y diciendo esto, coloco un beso en los labios de Rias para luego convertirse en oscuridad y retirarse del salón del club.

* * *

 **Ciudad Kouh.**

Una vez que llego a aquel templo, Issei cerro los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en llamar a su compañera. Un círculo mágico se ilumino a su lado, y de el salio una hermosa chica de cabello azul.

"¿Acaso me llamo, maestro?" Pregunto Tiamat con una sonrisa abrazándose a si misma a Issei.

"Si, Tia-chan... Necesitó que seas mi apoyo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa devolviéndole el abrazo. "Recientemente hubo un ataque cerca de esta zona, unos sujetos secuestraron a unos humanos... Al parecer más de algún secuestrador era un demonio." Dijo Issei.

"Si, puedo sentir levemente un aura demoníaca. Pero no es lo único que hay." Dijo Tiamat olfateando el aire. "Parece como si hubiera magia, y también el olor de lobo en el aire... Los secuestradores no eran de las mismas razas..." Dijo Tiamat.

"Lo se... Es algo que me imagine."Dijo Issei comenzando a buscar en el lugar. "No es que sea por obsesión, pero esto tal vez podría ser obra de la Khaos Brigade... Más en específico de la Heretic Faction." Dijo Issei.

"Lo más probable es que la persona a la que secuestraron era alguna especie de portador de Sacred Gear." Dijo Tiamat ayudando a Issei a encontrar pistas.

"Lo se... Si tengo que hacer alguna conjetura... Lo más probable es que o bien también quieran extraer los Sacred Gear de los humanos y transferirselos a ellos, o quieren usar a los humanos como armas para causar problemas."

Mientras Issei y Tiamat estaban hablando, ambos sintieron como una especie de poder mágico se liberaba muy cerca de ellos. Sin tiempo para pensar, ambos corrieron hacia la fuente de aquella energía antes de que desapareciera.

En busca de aquel poder, llegaron hasta un callejón que se encontraba relativamente cerca de aquel templo. Frente a ellos encontraron a un hombre seriamente lastimado con varias heridas, muchas de ellas llenas de sangre.

Frente a ese hombre se encontraban tres personas, una chica de cabello morado vestida con un suéter negro y alas de murciélago sobresaliendo de su espalda, un hombre de cabello azul oscuro que estaba vestido con un saco blanco y pantalón del mismo color, y tenia una especie de bastón con el. Por ultimo se encontraba un chico de más o menos la edad de Issei, tenia una camisa desmangada, algunos piercing en su rostro y un pantalón de cuero negro.

"Tch... Al parecer hemos sido descubiertos Naoki-san." Dijo la mujer de cabello morado.

"No se preocupe por esto Adrianne-san, simplemente debemos desaparecer a los testigos." Dijo el hombre de vestimenta formal ahora conocido como Naoki. "Cuando ellos desaparezcan, podremos terminar nuestra tarea."

"Yo me encargo... Tengo muchas ganas de destrozarlos, además de que ustedes no han dejado que me divierta." Dijo el joven.

"Lo siento Den-kun, pero tus habilidades dejarían muchas pruebas, por esa razón es que al parecer, las tres facciones se han dado cuenta de nuestra operación aquí." Dijo Naoki. "Adrianne-san, si fuera tan amable de desaparecerlos sin dejar rastro..."

"Sera un placer." Dijo la mujer dando un paso adelante con una sonrisa, que luego se convirtió en una expresión de confusión.

"Jajajaja..." Los 3 se vieron sorprendidos al ver a Tiamat riendo junto con Issei mientras parecía que se limpiaban las lágrimas de la risa. "¿Escucho lo que dijeron esos insectos, maestro? Al parecer... piensan que pueden derrotarnos." Dio Tiamat entre carcajadas.

"Lo se... Supongo que no tienen ni la menor idea de con quienes están tratando." Dijo Issei terminando de secarse las lágrimas. "Bueno... Terminemos con esto, tengo un poco de hambre." Dijo Issei antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

"¡Detrás de nosotros!" Dijo Den, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una patada que Issei le dio, y que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Tia-chan... Encargate de la mujer, yo me encargare de los otros dos." Dijo Issei.

"Como ordene, maestro." Dijo Tiamat antes de que algunas escamas se desarrollaran en su rostro y brazos, y dos cuernos le crecieran en su cabeza.

"¡Maldito!" El que hablo fue Den, que salio del agujero que había hecho con una expresión de ira. "¡Pagaras por hacerme enfadar!" Repentinamente, el cuerpo del joven comenzó a hacerse más voluminoso, las uñas y los dientes le crecieron convirtiéndose en garras, y su boca paso a ser un hocico lleno de colmillos.

"¡¿Un hombre lobo?!" Dijo Issei sorprendido.

Den rápidamente llego detrás de Issei y le dio un poderoso golpe que lo envió directamente hacia una pared. Luego, un rayo le cayó justo antes de que pudiera salir de la pared. Ese ataque fue enviado por Naoki, el cual tenia un círculo mágico frente a el.

"Así que tenemos a un mago, un hombre lobo, y a una demonio..." Se escuchó la voz de Issei dentro del humo. "Entonces... No es algo que pueda tomarme a la ligera." Rápidamente, el humo se disipo, dejando una masa de oscuridad en su lugar. De ahí salio Issei con las marcas negras cubriendo su cuerpo.

"Ese poder..." Dijo Naoki viendo a Issei. "¡Den-kun, mucho cuidado con ese hombre!" Le grito a su compañero.

Den solo gruño, y usando su velocidad, comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro rápidamente con la esperanza de confundir a Issei. Usando sus garras, trataba de herir el cuerpo de Issei, pero era como si lo único que hacia era atravesar su cuerpo.

"Malas noticias para ti perrito..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "En la noche... Estoy a mi máximo poder, lo que me permite, que ataques patéticos solo atraviesen mi cuerpo."

"Y me permiten... Ser un cazador más implacable." Dijo Issei apareciendo desde la sombra de Den. Con su brazo, estrelló la cara del monstruo en el suelo. Y formando un brazo oscuro de tamaño considerable, tomo a Den desde su abdomen, lo elevó en el aire para luego volverlo a estrellar con el suelo.

Naoki le envió varios disparos de magia a Issei, pero el castaño creo una especie de cúpula para protegerse de los ataques. Al poco tiempo, la cúpula desapareció, pero Issei no se encontraba dentro de ella.

Naoki comenzó a ver para todos lados, después de ver los poderes de Issei, dedujo que su poder se basaba en la oscuridad, lo cual lo hacia más peligroso durante la noche en donde la oscuridad era más extensa. Reuniendo su poder, Naoki genero una esfera de luz, lo suficientemente luminosa como para alumbrar el callejón.

"Vaya, muy inteligente de tu parte." Dijo la voz de Issei. "Pero recuerda que en donde haya luz... Siempre hay una sombra." Dijo apareciendo detrás de Naoki y atacándolo con una esfera de oscuridad en la espalda, lo que hizo al hombre retroceder varios metros.

"Vaya, vaya... Tengo que admitir que son muy fuertes." Dijo Naoki con una sonrisa, examino la situación y vio como Den se comenzaba a levantar lentamente del suelo. Vio a Adrianne y se dio cuenta que no tenia oportunidad alguna con esa chica, ya que Tiamat no parecía luchar en serio mientras que Adrianne estaba ya bastante lastimada.

"¡Adrianne-san, Den-kun, nos retiramos!" Dijo Naoki antes de aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de ellos. "La próxima vez que nos veamos, el juego cambiará un poco." Dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer.

Sus compañeros también desaparecieron rápidamente, dejando a Issei y a Tiamat en aquel callejón.

"¿Esta bien que los hayamos dejado escapar?" Pregunto Tiamat desapareciendo las escamas y los cuernos de su cuerpo.

"Si, serán nuestros mensajeros." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"¿Que hacemos con el?" Pregunto señalando al hombre que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

"Lo llevaremos con Asia, dejaremos que lo cure, le sacaremos toda la información posible, y luego, le borraremos la memoria de todo lo ocurrido esta noche." Dijo Issei.

Luego de decir eso, Issei se envolvió a sí mismo, a Tiamat y a aquel hombre dentro de una cúpula oscura y se teletransportó hasta la sala del club. Ahí ya se encontraba Akeno, Rias, Asia y Grayfia.

"Asia, no hay tiempo para explicar, ahora necesito que cures a este hombre." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria.

"H-Hai." Dijo Asia, rápidamente se acerco donde aquel hombre, y comenzó a curarlo gracias al poder de Twilight Healing.

"¿Ise, que fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Rias llegando al lado de Issei.

"Este hombre fue atacado por 3 miembros de la Khaos Brigade que operaban en la zona, una demonio, un hombre lobo y un mago fueron los responsables." Le respondió Issei.

"¿Sabes que era lo que querían?" Pregunto Akeno.

"No, lograron huir, pero se que planean regresar... Al parecer, su misión era llevarse con ellos a este hombre." Dijo Issei. "Es un simple humano, pero lo más probable es que ellos hayan encontrado alguna forma de detectar un Sacred Gear antes de que este se manifieste."

"Listo... Solo debe descansar un poco hasta que su energía se restauré, por lo demás ya esta bien." Dijo Asia.

"Una vez que despierte, le preguntaremos todo acerca de sus atacantes, que fue lo que le dijeron y por que lo querían. Y una vez que nos responda le borraremos la memoria de lo que paso esta noche." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria.

El tiempo fue pasando, los demás miembros del club de la investigación oculta así como las siervas restantes de Issei fueron llegando. La noche ya era un poco avanzada por lo que Issei le dijo a Rias que lo mejor seria que ellos se retiraran y se fueran a la residencia Hyoudou, que solo necesitaba que Akeno lo acompañara ya que ella podría ayudarle a borrarle la memoria al hombre.

Rias aceptó a regañadientes y todos se fueron de nuevo hacia la residencia Hyoudou dejando solos a Issei y Akeno con aquel hombre. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Akeno preparó un poco de té para ayudar a pasar el rato.

"El té de Akeno es siempre es mejor." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa dejando de lado los honoríficos ya que no se encontraban en la escuela.

"Ufufu... Me alegra saber que te gusta." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa antes de que su expresión cambiara repentinamente a una de tristeza y melancolía. "Ise... Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta." Dijo la pelinegra antes de sentarse al lado de Issei mirando hacia el suelo mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos.

"¿Esta todo bien, Akeno?" Preguntó Issei con una expresión de preocupación mientras dejaba de lado su té para escuchar lo que Akeno le diría.

"Ise... Me gustaría saber la relación de Ise con Baraqiel." Le dijo Akeno con una expresión un poco seria.

"Ya veo... Supuse que este día llegaría pronto." Dijo Issei rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Bueno... Primero que nada, lo conocí cuando tenia 12 años... Azazel-sensei, había visitado sin previo aviso la montaña de los dragones en donde yo entrenaba junto con Tannin." Le Dijo Issei.

"Ese día fue un poco extraño, sensei examinó mi Boosted Gear ya que estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de un poderoso Sacred Gear en un humano... Luego de eso, comenzó a hablar con Tannin-ossan sobre el régimen de entrenamiento que seguía..."

"Mientras los dos hablaban, yo me escape para poder descansar un poco... Un gran error para un niño que se encuentra en una zona de carnívoros... Yo estaba agotado por mi entrenamiento, y no logre darme cuenta de como varios animales comenzaron a acecharme hasta que fue muy tarde."

"No tenia como defenderme de los ataques de tantos animales a la vez, y estaba demasiado lejos como para gritar por ayuda... Así que cuando el más grande iba a morderme, un intenso destello me cego la vista... Cuando abrí mis ojos, todos los animales que me estaban atacando habían sido reducidos a cenizas... Todo en menos de 3 segundos." Dijo Issei con una débil sonrisa.

"Luego... Ahí apareció él... El maestro Baraqiel estaba parado frente a mi mientras chispas aún salían de su cuerpo, el poder que derramada era simplemente increíble... Me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hasta donde Tannin y Azazel." Dijo viendo a Akeno a los ojos. "Al parecer, Azazel había hablado con Tannin para llevarme a entrenar de mejor forma mis poco desarrollados poderes mágicos... Con Baraqiel como mi maestro."

"Tu pad... Quiero decir, el maestro Baraqiel no solo me salvo la vida, también me enseñó mucho del dominio de la magia. Muchos de los ataques que ahora poseo fueron de su sugerencia, y por eso la estaré eternamente agradecido."

"Ya veo..." Dijo Akeno bajando la mirada.

"Una vez que entramos en confianza... El me hablo sobre lo sucedió con Shuri-san y sobre su hija..." Dijo Issei con la expresión baja. "Akeno... Se lo que se siente el perder a un ser querido frente a tus ojos y que tu no puedas hacer nada... Conozco al maestro Baraqiel, pero también te conozco a ti... Por lo que dejaré este tema hasta aquí... No voy a ponerme de un lado o del otro hasta que ustedes dos hablen como se debe... Pero tampoco voy a forzar a una reconciliación, si las cosas pasarán entonces pasarán. Pero yo estaré siempre a tu lado para escuchar todo lo que esta en tu corazón." Le dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ise..." Dijo Akeno con los ojos abiertos sorprendida por la honestidad de su amante. "Realmente eres... Como un caballero en armadura, estoy agradecida de estar contigo... Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad." Dijo con un rubor acercándose a Issei y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

Issei correspondió rápidamente al beso que duro algunos minutos aumentando demasiado su pasión, hasta el punto en que Issei tenia su mano apretando el trasero de Akeno. La pelinegra tampoco parecía molestarle lo íntimos que se estaban poniendo, pero Issei corto el beso.

"Ufufu... Ise, ¿Acaso no quieres continuar? Tengo muchas ganas de ti en este momento." Dijo Akeno sacando su lengua para saborearse los labios.

"Por... Muy tentadora que suene esa oferta, nuestro invitado esta por despertar y no quiero que vea algo que solamente es mío." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa decepcionada.

"Tch... Ya veo." Dijo Akeno mordiendose el pulgar en señal de decepción mientras hacía una expresión.

"Pero... Si estuviéramos solos... No dudaría en comer ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes y darte todo de mi." Dijo Issei susurrando en el oído de Akeno provocándole un rubor.

"¿D-Dónde estoy?" Dijo aquel hombre comenzando a levantarse mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"Tranquilo, ahora estas bien." Respondió Issei con una expresión seria. "Pero, tengo algunas preguntas para ti..."

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto en publicar este episodio pero he tenido unos problemitas, por no hablar de algunas enfermedades que me han atacado recientemente. En este episodio vimos un pequeño avance de la Heretic Faction, ¿las cosas serán reveladas gracias a este hombre que rescato Issei? eso lo sabrán el próximo episodio. L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes pertenecen y pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Cambie a Misaki debido a la habilidad que le voy a dar y que verán muy pronto. Por lo que queda libre un puesto de peón y un caballero. La opción ganadora de la encuesta es: PERSONAJE DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD por una diferencia de 2 votos con Moka. asi que hagan sus sugerencias ya que es lo único que me falta.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris  
Caballero: Misaki K. (Actual arco inventado.)  
**


	31. ¿Mi enemigo?

_¿Mi enemigo?_

 **Club de la investigación oculta.**

Issei se encontraba dentro del club junto con los miembros de su séquito y los del séquito de Rias antes de que comenzarán las clases. En ese lugar también se encontraba Tiamat, que estaba al lado de Issei, Azazel y sólo estaban a la espera de una persona.

Repentinamente, una presencia sagrada inundó el lugar, hasta que se manifestó como un destello de luz que a los pocos de segundos de desaparecer, dejó a una hermosa mujer rubia vestida con una túnica roja y Blanca con símbolos religiosos.

"Bienvenida Gabriel-san." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Un gusto volver a verle, Issei-dono." Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa. "Fue realmente una sorpresa cuando mi hermano me dijo que tenían información importante sobre los casos de desaparición y que querían informarnos de ello."

"Nosotros tampoco esperábamos conseguir un encuentro tan pronto con ellos, pero las cosas sucedieron repentinamente." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria.

"Entonces, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?" Preguntó Azazel con una expresión de interés.

"Mientras nos encontrábamos ayer en nuestras actividades del club, mi clan recibió el aviso de ataques cerca de una Iglesia protestante de la zona. Al no tener a ninguna de mis siervas disponibles, fui personalmente para ver de que se trataba." Dijo Issei.

"Fui acompañado con Tiamat en caso de emergencia, cuando llegamos al lugar, notamos un aura mágica en el ambiente al igual que un aura demoníaca... Repentinamente, un ataque mágico se produjo cerca del lugar. Cuando fuimos a investigar nos encontramos con 3 sujetos atacando a un ser humano." Dijo con expresión seria.

"Los 3 atacantes eran un mago, una demonio y un hombre lobo. Los 3 tenían como objetivo el interceptar y capturar al humano, lo querían con vida, pero bastante lastimado." Informó Tiamat. "Mi maestro y yo nos encargamos de derrotar a los atacantes, pero lograron huir antes de poder interrogados."

"Afortunadamente, pudimos rescatar al humano y traerlo al club para que Asia pudiera curarlo y así poder interrogarlo." Dijo Issei.

"Ya veo... ¿Que fue lo que descubrieron?" Preguntó Azazel.

"Pues verás..." Dijo Issei recordando la conversación con aquel hombre la noche anterior.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"¿Cual es su nombre?" Preguntó Issei después de ver a aquel hombre despertar.

"I-Ichirou... Kanda Ichirou." Respondió el hombre.

Ichirou era un típico hombre japonés de estatura promedio, cabello negro peinado hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, parecía tener sólo un poco de miopía por lo que era deducible que usaba lentes pero los había perdido en el ataque. Vestía una destrozada camisa formal con pocas partes de lo que parecía ser una corbata y un pantalón café.

"Pues bien Ichirou-san, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y ella es Akeno..." Dijo Issei presentandolos. "Ichirou-san, ¿Quiero saber que es lo último que recuerda?" Preguntó Issei con una expresión seria.

"Pues... Yo me encontraba saliendo de la Iglesia, voy siempre que tengo tiempo después del trabajo." Dijo recordando los acontecimientos recientes. "Naoki-san, me alcanzó mientras caminaba a mi casa y me propuso ir por unos tragos por lo que acepte. Mientras caminábamos, Naoki me llevó hasta un callejón solitario, ahí aparecieron otras dos personas... Una mujer y un joven."

"Ya veo Ichirou-san, ¿Estas personas hicieron algún comentario o le hablaron de algo?" Preguntó Akeno.

"Yo... Mencionaron que había sido elegido para unirme a ellos para luchar contra los demonios... Algo sobre un nuevo régimen contra las fuerzas del mal." Dijo Ichirou. "Dijeron que en mi había algo que podía ayudarlos a ganar la batalla y que me ayudarían a explotar todo su potencial como a los demás."

"¿Demás? ¿Te dijeron si tenían a otras personas con ellos?" Preguntó Issei.

"Si... Al parecer habían otros elegidos que pasarían por el proceso para explotar su potencial... Pero sólo los más fuertes sobreviven, y a ellos se les cumplen todos sus deseos." Les dijo el hombre.

"Comprendo, pero aún no entiendo una cosa... ¿Que razón tenían ellos para atacarte?" Dijo Issei.

"Yo... Me negué a ir con ellos." Dijo Ichirou bajando la mirada. "No quería meterme en algo que podría involucrar a mi familia... Pero ellos dijeron que si no les acompañaba irían por mi esposa y mis hijos." Dijo con una triste expresión. "Trate de golpearlos, pero... Les parecerá extraño... Pero parecía como si tuvieran una clase de poder mágico... Así que me golpearon hasta casi la muerte."

"Ya veo... ¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?" Preguntó Issei con una expresión un poco más suave.

"No... Antes de perder la conciencia, los oí decir que su general estaría decepcionado... Dijeron que su general se llamaba Gallus... Eso es todo lo que escuche antes de perder la conciencia." Dijo Ichirou. "Pero... ¿Quienes son ustedes, y como siendo tan jóvenes me trajeron hasta aquí?"

"No lo creería si se lo dijera... Bueno, después de lo que vio ahora tal vez si." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa poniendose de pie. "Agradecemos mucho su información Ichirou-san, y lo prometo dos cosas." Dijo Issei levantando dos dedos.

"La primera... Usted y su familia estarán a salvo, puedo prometedor que no tocarán ni se acercarán a ustedes... No permitiré que ellos destruyan otra familia... Eso tengalo por seguro." Dijo Issei con una expresión tan seria que incluso causó un escalofrío en la espalda de aquel hombre.

"Segundo... Todo lo que paso este día, no sera nada más que un sueño para usted... Gracias otra vez por la información." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

Ichirou iba a hacer una pregunta pero repentinamente comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y en pocos segundos cayó dormido en el sofá del salón del club. Akeno tenia un brillo que salía de las palmas de sus manos, las cuales las tenia cerca de la cabeza de Ichirou, para borrarle la memoria.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Luego de eso, con ayuda de su identificación, lo lleve a su casa gracias a mis poderes..." Dijo Issei terminando así de contarles todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, muchos de los presentes tenían varias dudas, pero Azazel tenia una expresión de interés.

"Vaya... Esto aclara mucho las cosas." Dijo Azazel poniéndose de pie.

"¿A que se refiere Azazel-sensei?" Preguntó Issei.

"Bien... Si puedo suponer, el plan de esos sujetos es secuestrar a humanos con Sacred Gear para poder lograr el Balance Breaker y lavarles el cerebro para hacerles creer que las 3 facciones somos los malos y hacerlos combatir." Dijo Azazel.

"¡¿Es posible forzar la activación del Balance Breaker?!" Preguntó Rias.

"Se necesita un conocimiento profundo sobre las Sacred Gear, no es fácil sacar el Balance Breaker de forma natural." Dijo Gabriel con expresión seria.

"Si... Sin embargo, no es imposible el forzar una evolución para liberar el Balance Breaker, pero eso puede ser muy peligroso, y pueda llevar a muchos riesgos para la vida del usuario, lo que explicaría también las palabras de esos sujetos." Dijo Azazel.

"En el cielo también hemos hecho nuestras propias investigaciones." Dijo Gabriel. "De hecho, este día tenia planeado el reunirme con todos para informarles... Al parecer, Azarias, el líder de la Heretic Faction, tiene al mando a los que el llama, los cuatro generales... No tenemos información sobre ellos más que cada general esta a cargo de un gran número de seguidores, y los 4 se encuentran aquí en Japón, mientras que la ubicación de Azarias es aún desconocida." Dijo Gabriel con una expresión seria.

"Ya veo... Si queremos encontrar a Azarias, supongo que debemos derrotar a sus dichosos 4 generales, tal vez ellos puedan guiarnos hasta el para destruir una de las facciones de la Khaos Brigade." Dijo Issei.

"Probablemente sea así, pero no seria bueno el buscarlos ya que podríamos provocar que los 4 generales vengan a atacarnos de una vez y ciertamente nos veríamos abrumados con su poder." Dijo Azazel con una expresión seria.

"Lo que dice el gobernador es cierto, no sabemos que tipos de personas estén con los generales, por lo que lo mejor será que ellos vengan a nosotros... Gallus es un general, y es el más probable que venga a atacar por lo que debemos de estar alertas ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso en la ciudad." Dijo Gabriel.

 _"¿Acaso ella dijo 'debemos'?"_ Fue el pensamiento de Issei.

* * *

 **En clases - salón de Issei.**

"Así que... Yo estaré sustituyendo a su profesor de historia durante las semanas que el estará de vacaciones." Dijo una rubia hermosa, de lentes, vestida con una camisa de botones desmangada, cubierta por un saco que le quedaba bastante ajustado, tenia su cabello amarrado por detrás, mientras que dos mechones caían a cada lado de su angelical rostro. "Mi nombre es Gabriella Minami, pueden decirme Minami-sensei... Espero que nos llevemos bien." Dijo primero escribiendo su apellido en la pizarra para luego inclinarse levemente ante su clase.

 _"Así que de eso se trataba."_ Pensó Issei con una mano en su rostro haciendo una sonrisa forzosa.

"¡Oh...!"

"¡Ella es hermosa!"

"¿Crees que sea casada?"

Esos eran los comentarios de los chicos al ver a la nueva profesora sustituta, muchos de ellos tenían rubores en su rostro mientras que otros simplemente hacían una mirada estúpida.

"Tiene unos pechos increíbles."

Ese comentario molesto especialmente a Issei, el cual, debajo de su pupitre, creo un pequeño brazo de sombra, y lo guió hasta el asiento del idiota que había abierto la boca, el pequeño brazo agarró una de las patas del asiento y la jaló hacia atrás, provocando que el chico se cayera, golpeando con su quijada la mesa y luego cayó al suelo.

Issei retrajo rápidamente aquel pequeño brazo y se río suavemente al ver que su plan fue un éxito, luego dirigió la mirada hacia su nueva sensei, la cual le estaba dedicando una hermosa y tierna sonrisa, moviendo los labios en silencio, Issei entendió que ella le agradecía por lo que había hecho a aquel sujeto.

 _"Supongo que al ser una de las ángeles más poderosas, algo como eso no pasaría desapercibido por ella."_ Pensó Issei mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Ahora tenia una excelente razón para poner atención en clases después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Heretic Faction - Cuarteles de la división de Gallus.**

"Entonces, ¿Estas completamente seguro de que era el, Naoki-san?" Preguntó un hombre de cabello café peinado hacia atrás con un mechón cayendo al lado derecho de su cara, se encontraba vestido con una camisa morada de botones, un chaleco desmangado de color negro y un pantalón café.

"Si, su poder era inconfundible, Gallus-sama." Respondió Naoki en tono respetuoso. "Estamos seguros de que era el monstruo Issei, del que el líder nos advirtió."

"Vaya... Me imagine que era fuerte, pero el que logrará dejar a ti y a Den-kun en un estado tan lastimado..." Dijo Gallus con una sonrisa. "El monstruo Issei... Hijo de los generales originales del lado de los antiguos Maous." Dijo viendo una imagen de Issei.

"Mi señor... Si me permite preguntar..." Dijo Naoki con una voz respetuosa. "¿A que se debe el interés del líder con el joven Issei?" Preguntó.

"El chico heredó los poderes de su padre... La oscuridad es un poder monstruoso que no se puede obtener por cualquier método... Incluso es bastante difícil el ser heredado, pero según rumores... El líder ha encontrado un modo de extraer los poderes de las familias... Por eso le interesa el chico." Dijo Gallus.

"¿Entonces quiere extraerle el poder de la oscuridad al joven Issei?" Preguntó Naoki.

"No puedo asegurarlo, pero seria lo más lógico." Dijo Gallus caminando con Naoki a su lado hasta llegar a otra habitación. "Ahora, ¿Sólo imagínate que seamos nosotros los que le entreguemos al chico al líder?" Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"Eso aumentaría la estima del líder hacia usted general." Respondió Naoki.

"Exacto... Pero... Antes de capturarlo, Quiero probar nuestra más reciente y exitosa adquisición." Dijo mientras llegaba hasta una especie de cuarto, pero en lugar de puerta, lo que había era un vidrio reforzado, por dentro había múltiples máquinas de entrenamiento de disparos y muchas más cosas similares.

"Pero señor, ¿No cree que es demasiado pronto enviar al Dimness Creator afuera?" Dijo Naoki. "Además, el pasado que tiene con Issei-kun podría perjudicar los avances que se han logrado con la chica."

"Para eso son las pruebas... Además, no es como si fuera la batalla definitiva, solamente quiero ver que tan bien desarrolla sin el Balance Breaker, eso lo dejaremos para cuando sea el momento decisivo de capturar al muchacho." Dijo Gallus con una sonrisa mientras veía dentro de aquel cuarto a una chica de cabello corto.

"Trata de hacer las cosas bien, mi querida nueva herramienta..."

* * *

 **Academia Kouh.**

Las clases habían pasado como si nada, la mayoría de chicos no sintió el tiempo debido al hecho de tener a una sexy profesora dando clases, todos estaban bastante atentos a su explicación, por lo que maldijeron cuando escucharon el timbre del final de clases.

"Antes de irse, me gustaría que Hyoudou Issei-kun, de quedara después de clases para hablar conmigo." Dijo la sensei.

Issei únicamente asintió mientras los demás chicos lo veían con expresiones sombrías de odio y deseandole el peor de los males por quedarse a solas con la profesora. Issei comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para luego llegar donde sus compañeras.

Issei le dijo a Raynare, Xenovia y Asia que se fueran sin el para el club, las 3 chicas asistieron y dejaron a Issei en el salón de clases sólo con Gabriel, Issei se acercó tranquilamente hasta quedar frente al escritorio de su sensei.

"¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar conmigo, Minami-sensei?" Preguntó Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ufufu... ¡Soy yo, Issei-dono!" Exclamó Gabriel levantándose los lentes mientras le hacia una infantil sonrisa a Issei. "Fue idea de mi hermano el de permanecer en la escuela durante un tiempo mientras las cosas siguieran peligrosas por la Khaos Brigade."

"No es que eso me moleste, ¿Pero que hay de tus responsabilidades en el cielo?" Preguntó Issei. "Una ángel tan importante como tu debe de tener muchas cosas que hacer en el paraíso." Dijo Issei.

"Esta bien. Mi hermano Rafael se encargará de todo, Uriel también esta para ayudarle." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Aún tenemos una buena cantidad de ángeles así que todo estará bien." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo, me alegra saber eso." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, ¿Ya tiene algún lugar en donde quedarse?"

"Mi hermano arreglo mi estancia con Sirzechs-sama..." Dijo bajando la mirada un poco nerviosa. "De hecho... Esa fue la razón... Por la que le pedí que se quedara..." Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"M-Mi hermano... Dijo que me estaría hospedando en la residencia Hyoudou a partir de hoy en la noche." Dijo con nerviosismo mientras tenia la mirada en el suelo. "Se que es repentino y ya se me ha hablado su forma de vivir con las demás chicas, por lo que entendería que no estuviera de acuerdo con que yo..." Gabriel iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida por Issei que tomó su mano.

"Todo esta bien Gabriel-san, tenemos muchas habitaciones que puede usar por lo que no debe preocuparse por eso, siéntase más que bienvenida." Dijo con una suave sonrisa. Algo que por alguna razón hizo sentir una extraña presión en el corazón de la chica.

"Y-Ya veo... Muchas gracias Issei-dono." Agradeció Gabriel con una sonrisa. "Mis cosas serán enviadas ahora por la noche a un santuario, así que por ahora iré a una reunión de profesores."

"Esta bien, por lo general, esas reuniones terminan cuando terminan nuestros trabajos de diablos, así que una vez que se terminen las actividades del club, iré a hacerle compañía para recoger sus cosas y así regresar a casa." Dijo Issei.

"Entiendo, entonces lo estaré esperando en la entrada de la escuela Issei-dono." Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa. De esa forma los dos salieron del salón de clases y se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades.

* * *

 **Club de la investigación oculta.**

"Así que, eso fue lo que me dijo Gabriel-san." Dijo Issei informandole de la platica con Gabriel a Rias. Todos los demás ya habían comenzando con sus trabajos por lo que solamente se encontraban los dos reyes.

"Haaaa... Si, hasta hace poco mi hermano me llamó para avisarme al respecto." Dijo Rias suspirando.

"Ohhh... ¿Acaso mi quería Rias estará un poco celosa?" Dijo Issei acercandose lentamente a Rias. "¿Acaso no le he prestado mucha atención últimamente?" Dijo colocándose detrás de Rias y dándole un pequeño masaje en los hombros.

"Fufu... Sabes que no es así." Dijo con una sonrisa sintiendo bastante satisfactorio el masaje que Issei le hacía. "Sólo pensaba que las cosas realmente se pueden poner peligrosas si hasta un arcángel deba estar en esta ciudad."

"Si... Pero eso es señal también." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Significa que la alianza se esta fortaleciendo, hace años nunca se imaginaria el ver a un gran arcángel conviviendo con demonios, y míralo ahora... El camino hacia la verdadera paz aún esta lejos, pero estamos transitando la ruta correcta para llegar a eso." Dijo Issei volteando el asiento de Rias para que esta lo viera.

"Hmmm... Tienes razón Ise." Dijo Rias haciendo una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla del castaño. "Cada día te vuelves más y más sabio... No podría estar más orgullosa de mi novio." Le dijo antes de cerrar la distancia entre los dos con un beso.

"Te amo Rias." Dijo Issei después de romper el beso frotando suavemente la cabeza de la pelirroja.

"Y yo a ti, mi Ise encantador." Le respondió Rias.

Ambos se mantuvieron un tanto melosos hasta que comenzaron a llegar todos sus siervos. La noche ya había caído por lo que era momento de ir ya a casa. Issei confío en que con Grayfia, Kuroka, Akeno y Rias no pasaría nada malo, así que en la entrada, Issei se reunió con Gabriel y los dos partieron hacia el santuario mientras que los demás se iban a la residencia Hyoudou.

"Entonces, ¿Como estuvo la reunión de maestros? ¿Vio a Azazel-sensei ahí?" Le pregunto Issei mientras los dos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente.

"Si, el gobernador también se encontraba ahí, fue un tanto aburrido pero todo salió bien." Le respondió Gabriel.

"Ya veo... Supongo que incluso ustedes también se aburren con esa clase de cosas de protocolo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Si, hay muchas en el cielo que también tengo que asistir pero siempre son un poco aburridas." Dijo Gabriel haciendo una sonrisa. "Pero no Le digas a mi hermano que te lo dije o se molestara." Dijo mientras ponía un dedo un su boca en señal de silencio.

"Descuide, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo." Dijo Issei guiñandole el ojo en seña de complicidad.

Los dos conversaban tranquilamente hasta que finalmente llegaron al santuario que estaba arriba de una colina, Issei acompañó hasta arriba a Gabriel y le dijo que la esperaría afuera ya que no quería verse afectado por la presencia sagrada.

Gabriel asintió y entró al santuario, le dijo a Issei que se demoraria un poco ya que tenia que reportarle las cosas al cielo, dejando al castaño sólo.

Mientras Issei se sentó un poco cerca de la entrada del santuario, alcanzó a escuchar como alguien parecía ir subiendo por las gradas, se puso de pie a la espera de que probablemente se tratará de algún enemigo, pero al poco tiempo se relajo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

"¡Misaki-chan!" Grito Issei al ver a la hermosa chica subir las gradas. Al no recibir respuesta de la chica, Issei se acercó a ella tranquilamente.

"Hyoudou Issei finalmente te he encontrado." Dijo Misaki en un tono de voz monótono. "Ahora, llevaré a cabo mi misión."

"¿Misión? ¿De que estas hablando Misaki-chan?" Preguntó Issei mientras llegaba cerca de un par de metros frente a la pelinegra. Repentinamente, pudo sentir como un poder comenzaba a salir de Misaki.

 **"Dimness Creator."** Dijo Misaki, repentinamente, una especie de lente apareció sobre su ojo derecho, este comenzó a examinar a Issei haciendo un par de sonidos. "Debilidad encontrada, generando armamento adecuado contra el objetivo."

Misaki extendió su brazo izquierdo, donde repentinamente una especie de arco color dorado apareció, Misaki uso su brazo derecho como si fuera a disparar flechas, y lo soltó, generando 3 flechas de luz que se dirigían justo a la boca del estómago de Issei.

"¡¿Un ataque de luz?!" Exclamó Issei sorprendido antes de convertirse en sombra para evitar el ataque. Pero, Misaki había saltado en el aire haciendo una voltereta y creo otras 3 flechas de luz, de las cuales, una se clavo justo en el pie de la sombra de Issei.

"¡Gaaaah...!" Exclamó Issei de dolor saliendo de su forma de sombras.

"Hyoudou Issei... He venido a destruirte." Dijo Misaki mientras desaparecía el arco para que pocos segundo después, apareciera 2 pistolas en cada mano. "Y cumpliré con mi misión..."

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Espero como siempre que hayan disfrutando el capítulo de esta semana, Gabriel ha comenzado a vivir en la residencia Hyoudou, el camino para que ella también entre en el harem esta cerca, ¿Que será la nueva habilidad de Misaki, y por que ahora esta empeñada en matar a Issei? Los 4 generales que deberán ser derrotados antes de que el verdadero líder aparezca serán más contenido que se alternarán entre los volúmenes originales de la novela y se que lo disfrutarán porque se vienen grandes cosas como las que verán en este arco.** **L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes pertenecen y pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Ahora bien, estoy viendo sobre sus opiniones y considerando de poner a Murayama como el otro caballero debido a sus actividades del club de kendo. Y si colocar a Burent como la peón restante, ¿les pareceria así? Comenten para hacerme llegar su respuesta.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris  
Caballero: Misaki K. (Actual arco inventado.)**

 **Antes de irme solamente quiero recordarlas que me sigan en Facebook como By:novablood para poder estar en contacto y estén al pendiente de lo que publiqué, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Novablood96**


	32. Fatality Weakness

**Hola a todos. Antes de iniciar el capítulo, qusiera pedirles disculpas por el retraso, me tome una semana de vacaciones ya que estoy un poco... Ocupado... El punto es que igual, hay algo importante que debo decirles. Los reviews son la razón por la que un escritor continúa o deja sus trabajos y desgraciadamente he visto una reducción en ellos en este fic... Así que tome la decisión de darles un reto... Si cada capítulo no tiene al menos 7 comentarios, esperaré más una semana para actualizar... He visto como buenos escritores reciben buenas cantidades de reviews cuando actualizan una vez por mes, así que decidí que si no hay respuesta de parte de los lectores. Yo haré lo mismo, sin más que decir. Disfruten el episodio.**

* * *

 _Fatality Weakness._

"¿Misaki-chan, que te sucede?" Preguntó Issei. El castaño con mucho dolor se saco la flecha de luz que tenia en su tobillo, pudo deducir que los poderes que tenia Misaki ahora eran a causa de un Sacred Gear.

"Hyoudou Issei, si quiero que mi deseo se vuelva realidad, entonces tengo que destruirte." Dijo Misaki con voz monótona.

"¿Tu deseo? ¡¿Misaki-chan, acaso te encontraste con...?!" Issei reacción bastante sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, pero ella no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que comenzó a hacer disparos de luz con aquellas dos armas.

"Basta de hablar..." Fue lo único que le dijo Misaki.

Issei comenzó a esquivar las balas que le enviaba, el castaño comenzó a correr rápidamente alrededor de Misaki para que a ella le fuera difícil el golpearlo, pero la chica volvió a formar aquel lente y de esa forma logró preveer el lugar en el que Issei corría para dispararle.

Issei retrocedió un par de metros luego envío dos esferas de oscuridad para tratar de destruir aquellas armas, pero Misaki las desapareció de la nada haciendo que los ataques se dirigieran a ella. Cuando estaban a pocos metros de golpearla, Misaki creo una especie de barrera frente a ella.

 **"Reflect."** Los ataques que Issei había enviado le fueron devueltos como proyectiles. El castaño alcanzó a esquivarlos pero lograron hacer un gran estruendo al impactar en la tierra.

 _"¿Como puedo derrotarla sin hacerle daño?"_ Pensaba Issei con preocupación, el no quería hacerle daño a Misaki, pero si no hacia algo pronto, entonces el lastimado seria el. Mientras trataba de idear algún plan, Misaki nuevamente saco sus dos armas y reinicio el ataque a Issei.

"¡Lo tengo!" Pensó Issei.

El castaño tomó velocidad y comenzó a acercarse a Misaki, pensando que tal vez la lucha cercana seria una desventaja para la chica. Grave error, puesto que Misaki tiro sus armas al aire y creo dos especies de manoplas para sus puños y con ellas trataba de golpear a Issei.

El castaño esquivaba los golpes de Misaki, preguntándose como demonios una chica tímida había adquirido tan buenas habilidades en batalla en tan poco tiempo. Issei envolvió sus puños en energía oscura y los chocó contra los puñetazos de Misaki.

La descarga de energía oscura hizo que Misaki retrocediera varios metros, pero Issei no se detuvo ahí, el castaño comenzó a enviar una lluvia de esferas oscuras para tratar de abrumar a Misaki. La chica recibía los disparos directamente hasta que nuevamente creo aquella barrera para regresarselos a Issei.

Los dos quedaron a un par de metros de distancia mientras jadeaban pesadamente. Issei no quería verse obligado a hacer un ataque demasiado grande, puesto que Misaki era una humana y no quería hacerle daño.

"¡Misaki-chan, tienes que reaccionar!" Exclamó Issei. "¡Soy yo, Issei! ¡Nos vimos hace sólo unos días, en el distrito comercial lo olvidas!"

"Issei..." Dijo Misaki.

"Si... Recuerda nuestro primer día juntos, cuando hicimos un contrato... Yo no podría olvidar a mi primer contrato..." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa pero sin desactivar su modo oscuro. "Esos días en los que pasamos juntos... ¡Me niego a creer que la linda Misaki-chan los ha olvidado!"

"I...Issei-sama..." Dijo nuevamente Misaki, la chica desapareció las manoplas de sus manos y comenzó a frotarse la cabeza con dolor. "Issei-sama... Issei-sama... Yo..." Comenzó a decir mientras aún sostenia su cabeza.

"Esta bien Misaki-chan... Todo va a estar bien..." Dijo Issei comenzando a acercarse lentamente.

"Issei-sama... Ayudeme..." Dijo Misaki con una expresión triste mientras las lágrimas se comenzaban a desbordar de su rostro. "M-Mi madre... Tienen a mi madre..." Cuando Misaki iba a comenzar a acercarse también, repentinamente comenzó a brillar.

"¡Misaki-chan!" Grito Issei comenzando a correr hacia Misaki.

"¡Cuidado, Issei-dono!" Grito Gabriel.

Desde lo alto, varios proyectiles se dirgian hacia Issei, pero Gabriel logró formar una barrera a tiempo que la cubrió a ella y a Issei de la explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Issei se dio cuenta de que Misaki iba flotando por el aire aún envuelta en aquel brillo hasta donde habían otras 2 personas. Una de esas personas era Naoki el cual fue el que hizo que Misaki regresara gracias a su magia.

"Fue una buena prueba." Dijo el hombre al lado de Naoki. "Nos veremos pronto, Issei-kun."

"!Misaki-chan!" Grito Issei, el castaño formó un gigantesco brazo oscuro para tratar de capturar a los 3, pero Naoki alcanzó a huir nuevamente de ellos desapareciendo gracias a su magia.

"¡Mierda!" Grito Issei furioso dando un potente golpe al suelo y formando un cráter al mismo tiempo.

"Issei-dono..." Dijo Gabriel con un tono triste al ver al castaño.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou.**

"Vaya... Pensar que tendríamos un ataque justo en nuestras narices." Dijo Azazel sentado en una silla. "Eso confirma que ellos están usando humanos para sus planes... Maximizar las habilidades con métodos artificiales, ciertamente nada bueno puede salir de eso."

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Issei contactó urgentemente a Azazel para informarle todo lo que había ocurrido, reunieron a todos los habitantes de la casa en la sala, incluyendo a Kiba y Gasper que habían llegado rapidamente, para que Issei les contará lo sucedido.

"Esos sujetos... Ya sabían sobre mi." Dijo Issei con un tono de voz serio. "Azarias debió de decirles que residía en este lugar... Por eso la capturaron, sabían que Misaki era la única que estaba indefensa por ser una humana."

"Lo hicieron para provocarte... Saben que querrás ir a salvarla haciendo que busques su escondite para llevarte a una trampa." Dijo Gabriel.

"Pues lo lograron..." Dijo Issei apretando sus puños. "Iré y destruire a todos eso bastardos hasta que no quede nada de su maldita organización."

"Issei... Puedo imaginar como te sientes, pero el hacer cosas de manera precipitada puede ser muy peligroso, no sabemos con que tipo de cosas cuentan ellos, no sabemos donde están ni que planean ahora..." Dijo Azazel. "Debemos esperar a que..."

"¡¿Esperar a que?!" Grito Issei. "¡¿A que la sigan lastimado... A que la torturen... A que la maten?!"

"Issei-dono..." Dijo Gabriel tratando de calmar a Issei.

"Ise..." Dijo Rias en tono triste viendo a su amado en ese estado.

"Lo siento a los dos... Pero esto se volvió personal desde que ese bastardo decidió hacerle daño a las personas que son importantes para mí. Con o sin su aprobación, voy a ir a salvar a Misaki-chan..." Dijo dándoles la espalda. "Ya he perdido a muchas personas que son importantes... No puedo dejar que eso siga ocurriendo."

"¡Issei-sama!" Exclamó Grayfia, la peliplata llegó hasta donde Issei y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño. "Issei-sama... El buscar por la ciudad al azar durante la noche no le dará ningún resultado... Déjeme enviar a mi familiar para buscar el escondite mientras se planea una contramedida."

"G-Grayfia... Tu..." Dijo Issei sorprendido por las palabras de la peliplata.

"¿Acaso pensaba que lo dejaría hacer esto sólo?" Dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa. "Como reina de la familia Valefor, yo siempre apoyaré a mi amo."

"Nosotros también ayudaremos." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa. "Todos enviaremos a nuestros familiares... Mientras más sean, será más fácil el encontrar la base de Gallus." Dijo mientras todos los demás asentian a sus palabras.

"Todos... Realmente agradezco su ayuda." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ahhhh... Supongo que no hay opción." Dijo Azazel suspirando. "Avisaré a Sirzechs para que este enterado, luego de saber la ubicación, vamos a hacer un plan de ataque... Las bajas de nuestro lado no están permitidas, por lo que tendremos que ir sólo para conseguir la victoria."

"Yo avisaré a mi hermano, una vez que lo sepa también ayudare a Issei-dono." Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

Una vez dicho eso. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Kuroka y Grayfia enviaron a sus familiares, primero hacia el santuario para captar alguna esencia de Misaki, o de algunos de los atacantes para poder rastrearlos hasta su escondite. Todos sabían que no era muy probable que los encontrarán esta noche por lo que se fueron a descansar para recuperar fuerzas para su próxima batalla.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Entonces, esto es lo que vamos a hacer." Dijo Azazel en el escritorio del club de la investigación oculta.

Luego de varias horas de desesperación para Issei, recibió la noticia de que uno de los pequeños Oni de Akeno, logró encontrar a Den, el hombre lobo, junto con Naoki rondando por la ciudad. Se mantuvo siguiéndolos a una distancia segura para no ser captado por el olfato de Den.

Los dos rondaron por un par de tiendas de comida para después dirigirse hacia el sur de la ciudad hasta una especie de almacén abandonado. Ahí atravesaron un campo de magia que hizo que su esencia desapareciera como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Al ver eso, el Oni se retiro inmediatamente para avisarle a su ama.

"Bien... Vamos a esperar a que caiga la noche completamente, eso permitirá a Issei utilizar todo su potencial. Akeno y Kuroka, especialistas en magia, necesito que se encarguen de abrir la barrera para que puedan entrar sin ser detectados. Rias, puesto que tu poder de la destrucción es demasiado masivo, deberás concentrarme únicamente en los enemigos con poderes, hombres lobo, demonios, magos... Lo que sea pero no se permite que ataques a humanos, lo mismo para ti Xenovia si tienes pensado el usar a Durandall, lo cual recomendaría para que puedas tener un buen ejercicio y dominarla mejor, Akeno, tu las apoyaras." Dijo Azazel haciendo que los anteriormente mencionados asintieran.

"Kiba, Gasper y Koneko, puesto que sus ataques son las de técnica y físico respectivamente, ustedes serán los encargados de lidiar con los humanos presentes. Serán apoyados por Kuroka... Solamente deben dejarlos fuera de combate." Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa. "Gabriel, Raynare y Kalawarner, ustedes se encargarán de neutralizar a todos aquellos que utilicen ataques con base de luz, ustedes tienen el suficiente conocimiento para poder lidiar con ellos. Asia, tu serás el apoyo principal en caso de que alguien resulte herido, te necesito en un lugar alto en el que permanezcas fuera de peligro para lanzar tus flechas curativas a tus compañeros." Todos asistieron a lo que dijo Azazel.

"Issei... Lo más probable es que Gallus envíe nuevamente a tu amiga para que vaya contra ti, pero no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de capturarlo y obtener más información de la Heretic Faction, por lo que Grayfia va a apoyarte para neutralizar a tu amiga y así poder encargarte de Gallus, ¿Entendido?"

"Si." Exclamó Issei.

"Muy bien, yo me encargaré de vigilar desde afuera en caso de que alguien quiera escapar o tratar de hacer algo... No espero más que la victoria en esta misión... Sirzechs y Michael están igual, así que adelante."

"¡Si!" Respondieron todos.

* * *

 **Cuarteles de la división de Gallus.**

"Yo me ocuparé de los demonios que están rondando afuera, cuando haya terminado de limpiar la parte de atrás, aprovechen ese momento para abrir la barrera y entrar." Dijo Azazel antes de sacar sus alas. "Buena suerte a todos." Dijo emprendiendo vuelo.

Desde el aire, Azazel formó varias lanzas de luz que utilizó para acabar con varios demonios que estaban de incógnito vigilando los alrededores de la base. En ese momento, Akeno y Kuroka se adelantaron a los demás llegando justo enfrente de la barrera.

"La magia de espacio es un poco complicada, lo creas o no es más fácil crearla que destruirla, pero si logras analizar las propiedades de una barrera, entonces puedes dominar una pequeña parte." Dijo Kuroka a Akeno. "Concentra tu poder en la barrera para saber como funciona, y una vez que lo comprendas, deberás ordenarle que abra una pequeña brecha."

Las dos chicas iluminaron las palmas de sus manos y las colocaron sobre la barrera, pasaron varios segundos, pero momentos después, una brecha se abrió entre las dos chicas lo suficientemente grande como para que todos entrarán de uno en uno.

"Bien, siguiendo el plan de Azazel debemos entrar al almacén con cuidado y tratar de buscar a Gallus para detenerlo." Dijo Rias recibiendo el asentimiento de todos. Kiba al ser el más rápido en velocidad, encontró una pequeña entrada al almacén.

Cuando todos se encontraban dentro, llegaron hasta un cuarto al fondo que lo único que había eran instrumentos de limpieza, aunque lo extraño era que para ser una especie de armario, este era bastante espacioso.

Mientras todos inspeccionaban el lugar, una especie de ruido comenzó a salir desde una pared. Todos sacaron sus alas y se elevaron en el aire a la espera de lo que sucedería. Justo en la pared del final de la habitación se abrió una compuerta que mostraba una especie de ascensor.

"Te lo juro, realmente detesto cuando esos idiotas no responden a las llamadas." Dijo un hombre de cabello café saliendo de dicho ascensor junto con otro hombre de pelo azul.

"Aún así, no podemos arriesgarnos a pensar que simplemente no quieran contestar... Tal vez podrían haber sido atacados." Dijo el hombre de pelo azul.

"Me gustaría saber quien seria tan idiota como para atacarnos aquí." Dijo el de pelo café.

Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, Kuroka y Koneko bajaron del techo despacio quedando detrás de ellos. Kuroka le dio una patada al hombre de cabello café en sus costillas derechas mientras que Koneko le dio una patada al de cabello azul en sus costillas izquierdas, provocando que los dos hombres de chocaran entre ellos quedando levemente aturdidos hasta que las dos hermanas terminarán de noquearlos dándoles a cada uno un golpe en la mandíbula.

"Ahora, vamos en el ascensor." Dijo Kuroka haciendo que todos los que estaban en el techo bajarán y entrarán en el ascensor. Primero se cerró la pared secreta y luego el ascensor comenzó a bajar hasta un único piso que estaba un par de metros bajo tierra.

"Escuchen... Cuando las puertas se abran es bastante probable que nos encontremos con varios enemigos, por lo que debemos actuar rápido, hay que concentrarse en los contricantes que Azazel-sensei nos designó para evitar pérdidas innecesarias." Dijo Issei en tono serio. "Vamos a demostrar el poder de nuestros clanes." Dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo lo mismo de parte de todos los demás.

 ***PIIIIING.*** Sono el timbre del elevador anunciando la llegada al último piso.

"¡Que comience el ataque!" Exclamó Issei al mismo tiempo que se abrió la puerta. Todos corrieron fuera para comenzar a poner en marcha la estrategia de Azazel. Rias, Akeno y Xenovia tomaron por sorpresa a un buen número de demonios y magos, entre ellos se encontraban los 3 que habían sido derrotados por Issei y Tiamat.

Kiba comenzó a noquear con su velocidad y espadas a varios humanos, Koneko y Kuroka lo hacían mediante ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo para dejarlos fuera de combate con la ayuda de Gasper, el cual, después de tomar un poco de la sangre de Issei, uso su habilidad de detener el tiempo para detener a los humanos para evitar que estos activaran su Sacred Gear.

Gabriel, Raynare y Kalawarner se encargaron de un número específico de humanos, los cuales, de alguna forma habían conseguido una forma de crear una pequeña máquina que creaba ataques basados en luz como una contra medida para demonios.

Todos le abrieron un camino a Issei, Grayfia y Asia. Esta última saco sus alas y llegó hasta una pequeña plataforma en lo alto de la habitación que se encontraba a una considerable altura, dandole la vista perfecta de todo el lugar.

Issei y Grayfia fueron avanzando hasta el final de la sala en donde creían que probablemente podría encontrarse Gallus y Misaki. Ahí se encontraba un gran portón que Issei destruyó fácilmente con ayuda de sus poderes de oscuridad, dándole paso a los dos hasta una gran habitación.

"Vaya... Siempre creí que vendrías hasta mi, pero no me imagine que fuera a ser tan pronto Issei-kun." Dijo Gallus mientras se encontraba sentado en un gran trono al final de la habitación. "Es una suerte que siempre me prevea el peor escenario." Dijo haciendo una sonrisa siniestra.

"No he venido hasta aquí para hablar con basura como tu." Dijo Issei con una expresión molesta. "Vine aquí para llevar a Misaki-chan y su madre hasta su hogar... Entregamela y te prometo que no te dolerá mucho la paliza que te daré."

"Vaya... Rudas palabras por parte de un mocoso de apenas 17 años." Dijo riéndose de Issei. "Pues vamos a preguntarle a ella en donde esta su hogar." Le dijo al castaño antes de chasquear sus dedos.

Desde un punto oscuro de la habitación, se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que venían en dirección de los tres. Luego de un par de segundos, se reveló que se trataba de Misaki, la cual, tenia una expresión aún más vacía de la que le mostró a Issei hace sólo 2 días cuando se encontraron en aquel santuario. La chica se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Gallus.

"Dimness Creator, dile a este mocoso en donde te encuentras y cual es tu misión." Dijo Gallus con una sonrisa viendo a Misaki.

"Me encuentro en mi hogar... Y mi misión es la de derrotar Hyoudou Issei y con todo aquel que se interponga en el camino de mi maestro." Respondió la chica con un tono de voz monótono.

"Lo ves... Ella quiere estar aquí, con su maestro..." Dijo Gallus haciendo que Misaki se acercará más a el. "Dentro de tantos problemas de adiestramiento, desgraciadamente no he podido aún disfrutar realmente y como se debe de esta herramienta... Pero cuando acabe contigo, sin duda tendré mi diversión con ella..." Dijo tomando la mano de Misaki. "Solos en un cuarto..." Dijo antes de sacar su lengua y apuntó de lamer la oreja de la chica.

 **"¡NO LA TOQUES IMBÉCIL!"** Exclamó Issei estallando en una gran masa de oscuridad junto con un resplandor rojo en el fondo, y en un segundo se vistió con su armadura de Sekiryuutei llegando hasta donde Gallus y Misaki, haciendo que los dos se separaran en direcciones distintas.

"¡Dimness Creator, encargate de este pequeño bastardo!" Exclamó Gallus desde un extremo de la habitación.

Misaki apareció aquel visor en su ojo izquierdo comenzando a examinar la armadura de Issei y a Grayfia, la cual llegó junto a Issei para ayudarlo, puesto que ya sabía que él no se atrevería a hacerle mucho daño a ella.

Misaki formó 2 pistolas de boca alargada, una de color negro y otra de color blanco, para luego correr hacia donde Issei y Grayfia. Misaki arrojó al aire el arma de color negro, lo que provocó la distracción de Grayfia, Misaki aprovechó ese breve momento para disparar balas de luz desde el arma de color blanco a la sirvienta, que de no ser por Issei, cual uso su brazo de dragón para detener las balas, estas le hubieran dado directamente.

Misaki apareció a una gran velocidad frente a Issei y en ese momento el arma de color rojo cayó justo en la palma de su mano, permitiéndole disparar balas de energía color azul a cada uno de los orbes verdes de la armadura de Issei, generando daños considerables al ahora pelinegro. (recuerden que a Issei en este estado se les cambia de color el cabello.)

Grayfia creando estacas de hielo, logró hacer que Misaki retrocediera, e hiriendola en el brazo con una de sus estacas. Issei se compuso y le encargo a Ddraig que compusiera su armadura.

"Dimness Creator... Azazel-sensei nos hablo de este inusual Sacred Gear." Dijo Issei. Según Azazel, este era un altamente poderoso Sacred Gear, encargado de examinar a su contricante para crear todo tipo contramedidas para derrotarlo. Entre ellas están armas, habilidades y reflejos en batalla.

"Grayfia, congela las piernas de Misaki-chan, yo voy a tratar de dejarla fuera combate sin lastimarla demasiado." Dijo Issei a Grayfia, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la peliplata.

Los dos se dirigieron en direcciones distintas hasta donde se encontraba Misaki, confundiendola sobre a quien debía atacar. Grayfia uso sus poderes para congelar el suelo debajo de Misaki, y junto a ello, también congeló los pies de la chica.

Issei envío una esfera de oscuridad combinada y aumentada con su poder de dragón, dicha esfera se estrelló contra Misaki y envolvió el cuerpo de la chica en una masa de poder de color entre negra y roja.

"La energía sofocara el cuerpo de Misaki, de esa forma perdera la consciencia sin sufrir mucho daño." Dijo Issei mientras desaprecia su casco.

"¡Misaki... Úsalo!" Exclamó Gallus con una sonrisa viendo la batalla, algo que llamó la atención de Issei.

 **"¡Dimness Creator - Balance Breaker!"** Exclamó Misaki aún dentro de aquella masa de poder. La cual, comenzó a generar un resplandor color azul que envolvió a toda la sala, dejando momentáneamente sin vista a Issei y Grayfia.

Cuando aquel resplandor desapareció, también lo hizo el ataque de Issei, dejando en su lugar a Misaki, cuyo cuerpo estaba envuelto en un ajustado traje de color blanco con líneas azules y tenia aquel visor de forma permanente en su ojo. Dicho traje cubria el cuerpo entero de la chica, hasta el cuello, liberando una especie de aura azul.

"¡Esta es la forma definitiva del Dimness Creator!" Exclamó Gallus con una sonrisa. "Déjenme presentarles al **Fatality Weakness."**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el episodio de esta semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta. ¿Que les gustaría que haga después de este arco? Continuar con el vol. 6 de la novela o otro arco propio, que lo más probable es que seria el arco en el que hago parte de la nobleza de Issei a las chicas de Raiser. Se los dejo a ustedes, los próximos 2 lemmons serán protagonizados por Grayfia y Tsubaki, por petición popular. L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *** **  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes pertenecen y pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Ahora bien, después de revisar los pocos reviews que me han dejado, puedo ver que hay una disputa entre Burent y Murayama o Katase y Murayama para los puestos de caballero y peón, así que dependiendo de por quien voten en los reviews que me dejen esta vez, serán las ganadoras.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)** **  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris  
Caballero: Misaki K. (Actual arco inventado.)**

 **Antes de irme solamente quiero recordarlas que me sigan en Facebook como By:novablood para poder estar en contacto y estén al pendiente de lo que publiqué, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. Recuerden que la advertencia al principio del capítulo es real y tomenla en cuenta.**

 **Novablood96**


	33. Rampage, primera forma

_Rampage, primera forma._

"Azazel-sensei no dijo nada acerca del Balance Breaker." Dijo Issei saltando para estar al lado de Grayfia mientras no bajaba la guardia de Misaki. "Su poder es realmente impresionante, incluso puedo sentirlo hasta aquí."

"Issei-sama, debemos ser precavidos... Las habilidades de Misaki-san deben haber aumentado exponencialmente, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer ahora." Dijo Grayfia.

"¡Misaki!" Exclamó Gallus con una sonrisa siniestra. "¡Acaba con ellos!"

Al solo decir eso, Misaki se lanzó a una increíble velocidad golpeando a Issei justo en el centro de su armadura, enviandolo a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse contra una pared, luego, Misaki se agachó y le dio una poderosa patada a Grayfia en la mandíbula que la hizo elevarse en el aire.

Misaki dio un salto para alcanzar el cuerpo de Grayfia y darle un puñetazo que la hizo escupir un poco de sangre antes de que se estrellara en una de las paredes de la habitación, provocando un poderoso estruendo.

Issei salió disparado del agujero en el que estaba, llegando hasta donde Misaki. Issei intento darle un golpe, pero la chica rápidamente lo esquivo dando un salto en el aire, y a una increíble velocidad apareció dos armas de luz que utilizó para dispararle a Issei, pero el ahora pelinegro logró abrir una especie de portal que desapareció cada una de aquellas balas, sorprendiendo a Gallus.

"¡¿Como es posible que puedas dominar ataques de luz?!" Exclamó Gallus sorprendido.

"El clan de mi padre se especializa en la oscuridad... La oscuridad es la antítesis de la luz, por lo que eso nos da un cierto nivel de resistencia ante este tipo de ataques." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo... Eso explica por que el señor Azarias tiene tanto interés en ti." Dijo Gallus con una sonrisa haciendo enojar a Issei por la mención de ese hombre. "¡Apresurate a derrotar a este mocoso!"

Issei se sorprendió al sentir llegar a Misaki detrás de el a una increíble velocidad, la chica había creado una gran escopeta con sus poderes y la disparo justo en la espalda media de Issei, con un disparo que era incluso más fuerte que un Dragon Shot, y que hizo que Issei se estrellara contra una pared.

Grayfia salto rápidamente desde el cráter en el que se encontraba y comenzó a mandar una gran cantidad de golpes a Misaki. La peliplata trato de darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Misaki, pero ella se agachó para esquivarlo, Grayfia trato de golpearla con un gancho, pero Misaki hizo una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar el golpe, pero Grayfia fue más rápida y justo cuando Misaki cayó al suelo, Grayfia se lanzó y le dio una poderosa patada en el abdomen que hizo Misaki se estrellara contra una pared.

"¡Issei-sama!" Exclamó Grayfia corriendo donde Issei para ver como estaba.

"Estoy bien Grayfia, solamente me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, aunque un poco de sangre corría por su boca.

"¡Vamos muchacho, no te contegas!" Exclamó Gallus con una sonrisa. "¡Si sigues siendo tan suave, tu querida amiga te va a matar con sus propias manos!"

"Por mucho que odie decirlo, el tiene razón Issei-sama." Dijo Grayfia viendo a Issei con una expresión triste. "Se esta extralimitando... El esta tomando ventaja de eso y podría acabar con su vida si sigue de esa forma... Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es elimin..."

"No lo digas..." Dijo Issei jadeando del cansancio. "Siempre hay una forma... No importa lo que suceda... ¡No dejaré que Misaki siga sufriendo!" Exclamó Issei lanzándose hacia Misaki, que había salido del cráter y comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos.

Issei utilizó los propulsores de su armadura para tomar velocidad, pero con lo que no contaba era que Misaki usara sus poderes para crear también propulsores en su espalda que le permitían volar, provocando que ambos chocaran haciendo que los poderes de ambos estallaran en la habitación. Chispas rojas y azules se disparaban mientras Issei y Misaki estaban peleando entre ellos.

Issei sostenía los dos brazos de Misaki con sus propios brazos mientras forcejeaba tratando de ganar en fuerza, Misaki tenia una expresión de irá mientras ella también forcejeaba contra Issei, pero repentinamente, la chica hizo una leve sonrisa, algo que Issei no paso desapercibido.

Misaki, comenzó a formar otros dos brazos mecánicos justo por debajo de sus brazos, los cuales aparecieron cada uno con una espada, haciéndole un corte en X a Issei en su armadura que el pelinegro no pudo evitar ya que estaba ocupado deteniendo los brazos originales de Misaki.

Grayfia al ver lo que sucedió, formó varias estacas de hielo de gran tamaño, estas se encontraban flotando por encima de Misaki apuntandole justo a ella, la chica desapareció las espadas de sus brazos mecánicos y formó dos grandes pistolas.

Sus brazos mecánicos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a disparar a cada una de las estacas. Tomó varios disparos debido a la poderosa magia de Grayfia, pero Misaki logró destruir una de las estacas causando que la niebla fría la cubriera a ella y a Issei.

Aprovechando este momento, Misaki cruzó sus piernas y se impulso moviendo su cintura para enviar a Issei hacia atrás, y acumulando poder de la luz en su puño derecho, golpeando el gran orbe del pecho de la armadura de Issei, provocando así que esta se cayera a pedazos dejando sólo a Issei en su modo oscuro jadeando del cansancio mientras se sostenía el pecho, lugar donde Misaki lo había golpeado.

"¡Issei-sama!" Exclamó Grayfia bastante preocupada antes de correr rápidamente hacia Issei para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Issei jadeaba pesadamente mientras veía como Misaki se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia el, Issei trataba de pensar rápidamente alguna forma de lograr de detener a Misaki que se encontraba en esta forma sin que Grayfia la matara, pero, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver fijamente a Misaki.

"I-Issei... Sama..." Dijo Misaki sin dejarse de acercarse a el. "Por... favor... Mateme..." Dijo la chica mientras que su ojo derecho comenzó a gotear, sin embargo, no era lágrimas lo que estaba sacando, sino que era sangre.

"Vaya... Así que el cuerpo de esa chica esta llegando a su límite." Dijo Gallus con una expresión de decepción. "Ciertamente sólo demuestra lo inútil de la humanidad cuando no pueden aprovechar su máximo potencial."

"El... El..." Dijo Misaki aún con su expresión monótona mientras seguía derramando lágrimas de sangre. "Mató... A mi madre..." Dijo entre leves sollozos. Este comentario hizo que Issei abriera los ojos, recordando el día en que ella y Misaki habían pasado la tarde comprando los medicamentos de su madre.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Issei y Misaki salían de una farmacia después de comprar unos cuantos analgésicos que Misaki debía de comprarle a su madre enferma.

"Muchas gracias nuevamente por este detalle Issei-sama." Dijo Misaki con una dulce sonrisa mientras veía a Issei.

"N-No hay problema..." Dijo Issei desviando la mirada un poco ruborizado por la expresión de Misaki. "Pero realmente son muchas medicinas, ¿Estas segura que esta bien que tu madre se encuentre reposando en casa?" Preguntó Issei.

"Mi madre nunca ha podido costearse los gastos de hospital... Ella siempre ha tenido un cuerpo bastante frágil, y empeoró cuando mi padre murió." Dijo con una expresión triste. "Pero aún así, ella nunca se dio por vencido, llegó a tener 2 trabajos para pagarme la preparatoria."

"Y-Ya veo... Lo siento..." Dijo Issei con una expresión triste.

" N-No... Esta bien, mi madre es la persona que más admiro en este mundo." Dijo Misaki con una suave sonrisa. "Ella me ayudaba a estudiar siempre, y gracias eso pude conseguir una beca universitaria, así ella pudo dejar de trabajar."

"Ella debe de ser una gran persona." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Lo es... Siempre hemos dicho que somos ella y yo contra el mundo." Dijo haciendo una sonrisa. "Mi madre es como mi heroína, por eso quiero cuidar bien de ella, así como ella cuido tan bien de mi."

"Ese es un deseo muy hermoso Misaki-chan." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa. "¿Que te parece esto?" Dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

"Arreglare un lugar especial para tu madre en el mejor hospital de la ciudad, ella será bien atendida, además de que podrás verla siempre que lo desees." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"¡I-Issei-sama! ¡Y-Yo no podría aceptar...!" Dijo Misaki Pero fue interrumpida por Issei.

"Misaki-chan... No me molesta en nada ayudar a mis amigos sabes." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Pero que te parece esto... Como recompensa por mi ayuda, quiero llegar a conocer a tu madre. Seria bueno conocer a una persona tan admirable."

"I-Issei-sama... Conociendo a mi madre." Dijo Misaki con sus ojos abiertos y un gran rubor cubriendo su rostro.

Su mente comenzó a imaginar el como seria ella presentándole a Issei como su novio a su madre, pasando navidades, San Valentín, y muchas otras festividades justos. Issei sólo pudo hacer una risa viendo la expresión soñadora de Misaki.

"¿Entonces, que dices?" Preguntó Issei con una dulce sonrisa.

"Y-Yo... Acepto." Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa. "Sólo necesito un par de días para preparar las cosas para trasladar a mi madre al hospital..." Le respondio con una hermosa sonrisa mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

"Me alegra poder ayudarte..." Fue la respuesta de Issei.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Y-Yo... Ya no tengo... Más por lo que vivir..." Dijo Misaki mientras su brazo derecho se convertía en una especie de cañón que comenzo a cargar una insana cantidad de energía mágica. "N-No podría perdonarme... Si llegará a hacerle daño... A una persona que me ha tratado tan bien..." Dijo Misaki ahora con sus dos ojos llorando sangre, su nariz también comenzó a sangrar.

"M-Misaki-chan..." Dijo Issei suavemente mientras daba un paso adelante.

"Por favor... Por favor... Issei-sama..." Dijo Misaki. "¡POR FAVOR!"

Issei, con lágrimas en su rostro se lanzó hacia Misaki, reconstruyendo su armadura a una increíble velocidad mientras cargaba su poder oscuro y draconiano en su brazo derecho para darle un imponente puñetazo a Misaki en su abdomen, provocando que el cañón comenzará a desaparecer.

"Gracias... Issei-sama..." Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Issei, el cual, desapareció su armadura para que Misaki no sintiera el frío del metal. Una última lágrima cayó del ojo de Misaki, mientras que Issei tenia sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello. "M-Mamá..." Dijo Misaki antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer completamente inerte sobre el cuerpo de Issei.

Issei se mantuvo abrazando a Misaki durante unos pocos segundos, con la esperanza de escuchar aunque sea un sólo latido, pero para su desgracia, los efectos del Balance Breaker habían sido demasiados para su cuerpo humano, y esa era la consecuencia.

"Tch... Como me lo imagine... Un simple humano nunca podrá hacer el trabajo de un demonio." Dijo Gallus en tono decepcionado levantándose de su asiento. "Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, entonces debes hacerlas tu mismo... En lugar de dejar que una basura como ella se encargue."

Estas palabras hicieron que Issei levantara la mirada, completamente enfurecido, tomó el cuerpo de Misaki y se fue caminando hasta donde estaba Grayfia, la cual estaba viendo a Issei con una expresión de preocupación.

"Cuida a Misaki-chan... Y mantente protegida en todo momento." Dijo Issei con un tono sombrío de voz mientras colocaba suavemente el cuerpo de Misaki en el suelo frente a Grayfia, para luego levantarse y darle la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia Gallus con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por su pelo.

"¡I-Issei-sama...!" Trato de levantarse Grayfia, pero una obscena presión de poder maligno la hizo temblar y haciéndole imposible el levantarse.

 **"Tu... Querías que luchará en serio..."** Dijo Issei mientras veía al suelo. **"¡ENTONCES ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ!"**

Encima de Issei, una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos de color oscuro comenzaron a aparecer y a romperse casi al mismo tiempo, las marcas negras en el cuerpo de Issei comenzaron a palpitar mientras se hacían aún más extensas cubriendo la parte derecha del rostro de Issei, el ojo que fue cubierto por las marcas, se volvió completamente negro, con una pupila amarilla con una especie de cruz en lugar de iris. Sus colmillos crecieron aún más al igual que sus garras.

Su cabello le creció hasta llegar a la espalda, y le comenzó a parpadear como si le fuera a cambiar de color, de negro a una especie de morado oscuro, y mientras era morado, pareciera como si las puntas de su pelo estuvieran en llamas.

Grayfia sólo podía ver sin habla la transformación que Issei había tenido, su poder era tan malévolo, oscuro, como si tuviera la capacidad incluso de volver el día de noche si así se le antojase. Incluso Gallus se vio bastante nervioso ante esta nueva forma de Issei. Todos los que estaban afuera de la habitación peleando también se vieron afectados por la intensa presión que los poderes de Issei ejercía.

 **"Vas a morir... Bastardo."** Dijo Issei con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

Apenas pareció como si Issei se movió, pero destruyó el lugar en el que estaba parado debido a la velocidad en la que salto. Llegando frente a Gallus en menos de un segundo antes de agarrarlo por el cuello y estrellaron contra una pared. Pero no siendo suficiente, Issei saco sus 8 alas que también palpitaban entre negras y moradas oscuras, y voló llegando consigo a Gallus arrastrandolo por todo el lugar con la misma expresión vacía.

Gallus, a duras penas logró levantar su mano para enviar un ataque demoníaco al rostro de Issei, lo que le sirvió para ser liberado de la fuerte opresión que Issei tenia sobre su cuello, llegando casi a destruir su garganta.

"¡Toma esto maldito bastardo!" Exclamó Gallus con voz lastimera sacando sus alas para enviarle a Issei una gran cantidad de disparos mágicos desde el aire. Issei se cubría con sus manos mientras los disparos mágicos le caían y formaban al mismo tiempo una densa capa de humo. Después de muchos segundos, Gallus detuvo su ataque.

 **"¿Es todo lo que tienes... Basura?"** Se escucho la voz de Issei desde dentro del humo. El cual se disipo rápidamente con un sólo aleteo de las alas de Issei. El cual aún continuaba con su expresión vacía viendo directamente a Gallus.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Gallus llegando a gran velocidad frente a Issei para darle un puñetazo, pero Issei lo detuvo fácilmente con la palma de su mano izquierda. Gallus aprovechó esto para darle una sorpresiva patada a Issei en el rostro, pero este nisiquiera se inmutó aún con tal golpe.

 **"Un insecto como tu... No merece tener extremidades."** Dijo Issei con una aterradora sonrisa, antes de levantar el brazo de Gallus que tenia sujeto con su brazo izquierdo, y arrancarselo fácilmente con el derecho recubierto con su magia oscura.

"¡Gooaaaaaaaaaah!" Grito Gallus dando varios pasos para atrás mientras la sangre salía por montón desde el lugar en el que Issei le había cortado el brazo. Gallus se dio cuenta como Issei se acercaba lentamente a el, mientras levantaba de arriba a abajo el brazo recién cortado hasta que lo quemó con llamas azules que el mismo género.

 **"Dime basura..."** Dijo Issei con la misma aterradora sonrisa con la que le corto el brazo. **"¿Te asusta la oscuridad...?"** Le dijo apareciendo repentinamente a pocos centímetros del rostro de Gallus.

"¡A-Alejate de mi... Monstruo!" Exclamó Gallus arrastrándose en el suelo para tratar de alejarse de Issei mientras que con su brazo sobrante trataba de dispararle a Issei con sus poderes, pero Issei simplemente movía su cabeza para evitar los disparos.

 **"Si... Yo soy el monstruo que habita en la oscuridad..."** Dijo Issei elevando su brazo derecho hacia Gallus. **"Y... Tu eres mi presa."** De la mano de Issei estalló un gigantesco tsunami de oscuridad.

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!" Grito/Chillo Gallus antes de que la oscuridad lo alcanzará, siendo víctima de los peores dolores jamás vividos por un ser viviente, el hombre no dejaba de gritar dolorosamente mientras que Issei hacia una sonrisa siniestra mostrando sus colmillos.

"¡Por favor! ¡Haz que pare! ¡Me rindo!" Exclamaba Gallus entre gritos. "¡No soporto esto!" Dijo el hombre envuelto en aquella sofocante oscuridad.

 **"Entonces dilo basura... Di que quieres que acabe con tu inmunda vida."** Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia el lugar donde tenia Gallus. **"¡Dime que quieres morir!"**

"Yo... Yo... ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!" Grito Gallus desde la sombra debido a que Issei aumento la presión de su poder. "¡Ya... Ya matame! ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Exclamó entre gritos haciendo aún más grande la sonrisa de Issei, el cual, desapareció lentamente la masa de oscuridad alrededor del cuerpo de Gallus, el cual ya no tenia su pierna izquierda y su cuerpo estaba en el suelo acostado temblando incontrolablemente.

 **"Será un placer..."** Dijo Issei mientras caminaba hacia Gallus, la oscuridad se reunió alrededor de Issei, mientras este levantaba la mano derecha preparando un devastador ataque de oscuridad, capaz de borrar la existencia de todo aquello que alcance.

Al estar justo frente al cuerpo de Gallus, Issei estaba preparado para lanzar el ataque que lo destruiría por completo, a pocos segundos de acabar con la vida de Gallus, Issei sintió un empujón sobre su espalda.

"¡Issei-sama, detengase por favor!"

Issei giro suavemente su cabeza, y con una expresión vacía sólo para encontrar a Grayfia, aferrada fuertemente a su espalda sin importarle que estaba siendo lastimada por la oscuridad que estaba alrededor del cuerpo de Issei.

"¡Issei-sama, usted no es así!" Exclamó Grayfia.

 **"Basura como esta no merece vivir..."** Dijo Issei aún con su expresión vacia y sin detener la oscuridad que estaba lastimando a Grayfia. **"Lo mejor será poner fin a su vida para evitar que vuelva a hacer las cosas que hizo."**

"¡Issei-sama... Este no es el amable Issei-sama que todos conocemos!" Dijo Grayfia acercándose aún más a Issei. "Issei-sama... No... El Ise que conozco es como un valiente caballero, siempre trata de ser positivo y nos ayuda a todos a mejorar... Todos queremos ver a ese Ise." Dijo Grayfia.

Issei dirgio su mirada al fondo de la habitación en donde todos sus amigos, tanto la nobleza de Rias como la de el, además de Gabriel estaban viendo la escena con expresiones de preocupación, Rias, Akeno, Asia y Raynare estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

"El Ise que conozco, jamás permitiría que las personas importantes para el sufran... Pero, es tan difícil verlo así..." Dijo Grayfia abrazando a Issei. "Yo quiero ver al Ise que me salvo, el que da todo por hacernos feliz... ¡Quiero ver siempre al Ise del que me enamore!"

Issei abrió los ojos después de escuchar las palabras de Grayfia. El intenso poder oscuro que tenia preparado en su mano derecha fue desapareciendo, al igual que lo hizo la magia oscura alrededor de su cuerpo.

Las marcas se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeñas hasta retraerse en la espalda de Issei, sus colmillos se redujeron al igual que su cabello dejando solamente al Issei de siempre, el cual perdió fuerza y cayó al suelo, siendo sostenido por Grayfia.

"Lo siento... Lamento haber mostrado algo tan horrible." Dijo Issei con una débil expresión en el rostro.

"¡Ise!" Exclamaron todos antes de ir a ver a Issei. Todos se encontraban preocupados por su castaño compañero, el cual se disculpó por sus acciones anteriores.

Cuando toda la conmoción había pasado, Issei vio toda la destrucción que había causado ese modo frenesí de oscuridad que había tenido, para luego dirigir su mirada al cuerpo de Misaki, que aún estaba acostado sobre el suelo. Issei se acercó hacia ella, viendo como ella tenia una pacífica expresión en su rostro.

"Misaki-chan... Yo..." Dijo Issei inclinandose cerca de ella. "Yo... Lo siento... Se que sonará muy egoísta... Pero me niego a perderte... No quiero perderte a ti..." Dijo frontando su frente contra la frente de Misaki. Luego, se separó de ella y en la palma de su mano, formó una pequeña masa de oscuridad, de la que apareció una pieza de caballero de sus Evil Pieces. Issei colocó la pieza de caballero en el pecho de Misaki, y debajo del cuerpo de la chica, apareció el círculo con el símbolo de la familia Valefor.

"Yo, Valefor-Zagan Issei, te ordenó a ti, Misaki Kodaka que camines nuevamente entre los vivos como sirvienta de mi familia..." Dijo Issei mientras la pieza de caballero entraba en el cuerpo de Misaki, luego Issei se inclino quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Misaki, tomando la mejilla de la chica con su mano derecha. "Así que por favor... Regresa a mi, yo te daré algo por lo que vivir... Sólo... Regresa a mi." Dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Issei se separó de Misaki viendo a la chica con una expresión un tanto preocupada ya que no parecía reaccionar a la pieza. Issei se temía lo peor ya que seguía sin moverse, el castaño cerró sus ojos apretando sus puños mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo.

"¿Issei... Sama...?"

El castaño abrió los ojos sólo para ver a Misaki con sus ojos abiertos viéndolo con una expresión de preocupación, el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a recuperar su color nuevamente. "¿Issei-sama, se encuentra bien?"

"¡Misaki-chan!" Exclamó Issei de alegría antes de abrazar a Misaki fuertemente, aunque claro, sin llegar a lastimarla, la chica se ruborizo completamente por la acción de Issei, hasta el punto en que incluso un poco de vapor se escapó de su rostro. "Bienvenida de regreso... Misaki-chan." Dijo Issei suavemente en el oído de la hermosa chica, Misaki se sorprendió por estas palabras, además de que sentía el leve temblor de Issei mientras la abrazaba, pero luego hizo una suave sonrisa antes de regresarle el abrazo a Issei.

"Estoy de vuelta... Issei-sama..." Dijo Misaki antes de dirigir su mirada al cielo nocturno, donde habían múltiples estrellas brillando. _"Tenías razón mamá, aún tengo mucho por lo que vivir..."_

* * *

 **Edificio cercano a los cuarteles de Gallus.**

"Así que todo se resolvió." Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa. "Ciertamente me preocupe cuando el techo de aquel almacén fue destruido en un segundo, pero no me imagine que se debió a los poderes de Ise hasta que logre sentirlos."

"Si, mientras estábamos en medio de la batalla, incluso yo me vi estremecida por la impetud de su poder... Muchos de nuestros enemigos cayeron desmayados al no poder aguantar la presión de su oscuridad." Dijo Gabriel.

"Issei-kun es un joven único... Estimó que su poder completamente liberado, combinado con el Boosted Gear, puede ser incluso capaz de superarnos a mi y a Ajuka... Juntos." Dijo Sirzechs con una expresión seria. "Hay una inmensa probabilidad de que el sea como yo... La reencarnación de la oscuridad."

"Escuche que tu verdadera forma es la reencarnación de la destrucción... Si Ise es como tu, entonces estoy ansioso de ver el crecimiento que tendrá ese chico." Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

"Pero podría ser peligroso..." Dijo Sirzechs con una expresión seria. "Cuando estas en una forma de poder puro... Tu mente puede ser fácilmente influenciada por la seductora capacidad de destrucción que puedes lograr... Issei seria capaz de acabar con más de un país si llegará a perder el control de sus poderes, seria un gran desastre."

"Mantendré un ojo sobre el chico... Pero cuando el momento llegue... Sirzechs, tendrás tu que ser su maestro." Dijo Azazel.

"Si... Creo que si." Dijo Sirzechs. "¿Por cierto, como esta el prisionero?"

"Fue enviado al inframundo, sus heridas deben ser tratadas de inmediato o podría morir." Dijo Azazel.

"Entiendo, una vez estable se le aplicará un interrogatorio para obtener información sobre la Khaos Brigade y la Heretic Faction." Dijo Sirzechs. "Gabriel-san, le encargo que cuide a esos chicos." Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

"Hai... Yo también estaré cerca de Issei-dono." Dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa, provocando una sonrisa en Sirzechs y Azazel.

* * *

 **Restos del cuartel de Gallus.**

"Vaya, vaya... Pero que tenemos aquí." Una extraña persona se encontraba en medio del desastre que solían ser la base de Gallus.

Dicha persona había aparecido dentro del lugar explorando el almacén destruido, estaba a punto de irse hasta que un particular brillo llamó su atención, por lo que este personaje se acercó a aquel objeto.

"No fue una completa perdida." Dijo la persona con una sonrisa mientras tomaba en sus manos un orbe color verde, producto de la destrucción de la armadura de Issei. "Nuestro encuentro será interesante, Sekiryuutei..."

* * *

 **Buenas noches as todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi tardanza en actualizar, pero les prometo que la universidad es realmente otro mundo, y yo que tengo beca debo de esforzarme el doble, algunas beses el triple de los demás. Por lo que ahora las actualizaciones tanto en este fic como en el de Bandersnatch serán un poco inconstantes. También me veo en la necesidad de anunciarles que por mayoría de votos, el próximo arco sera el de la nobleza de Raiser, también quiero agradecer a Exedrio por su idea de los poderes de Issei para que tuviera un soporte contra los poderes de la luz.** **L** **es anexo la lista del harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. *  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *  
** **Griselda  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
Valerie.  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama.  
Katase.  
**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes pertenecen y pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas. Ahora bien, luego de pensarlo profundamente, decidi no agregar a Burent a la nobleza de Issei, ya que estaría quitando demasiadas piezas a Raiser, por lo que las ganadoras son Murayama como caballero, y Katase como peón, por lo que esa sera la nobleza de Issei.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Caballero1: Misaki K. (Actual arco inventado.)** **  
** **Caballero2: Murayama  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris  
Peón: Katase**


	34. El primer dia libre de Grayfia

**¡Hola todo el mundo! Manita arriba quien extraño a Nova-sensei xD es un gusto traerles la actualización de esta historia... La verdad es que escribir mientras estudias y tratas de mantener un promedio excelente es algo nivel dios... Pero hago lo mejor que puedo, así que espero que todos disfruten este nuevo episodio.**

* * *

 _El primer día libre de Grayfia._

 **Mundo interior de Issei.**

"Así que... Básicamente fue eso lo que sucedió." Dijo Issei con una expresión un poco melancólica mientras estaba junto con sus padres en una mesa que el había aparecido dentro de su paisaje mental.

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con el general Gallus, Issei se encargo de organizar un funeral para la madre de Misaki y un entierro digno de una persona como ella. Luego de eso, Issei acogió en su casa a Misaki que aún se encontraba bastante afectada por la muerte de su madre.

Todas las chicas fueron bastante amables con Misaki, a pesar de que muchas de ellas eran menores que la chica, solamente Kalawarner, Grayfia y Gabriel eran las únicas que eran mayores que Misaki, pero también la trataban con bastante amabilidad.

Issei le pidió a Azazel-sensei que revisará el Dimness Creator de Misaki para ver si este y su Balance Breaker representaban algún peligro para la vida de la chica. Pero para alegría del castaño, al haber convertido a Misaki en demonio, le salvo la vida. Claro que no era capaz de utilizar su Sacred Gear y Balance Breaker al nivel que lo uso mientras estaba a merced de Gallus, ya que su estado de Balance Breaker sólo podía mantenerlo durante 2 minutos, pero esto no hacia que corriera peligro su vida.

Issei había prestado especial atención a Misaki durante estos días, claro que a las chicas les creaba un poco de celos, pero sabían que era necesario ya que ella había pasado mucho dolor, al igual que Issei al casi perderla, por lo que comprendieron las acciones del castaño y lo apoyaron también cuidando de Misaki.

En fin, volviendo a la actualidad. Issei había suspendido los entrenamientos para resolver todo y ahora que todo estaba más o menos en orden, Issei fue a su cuarto, fingió dormirse y espero hasta que Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Tiamat, Xenovia y Koneko se durmieron para así salir de su cuarto.

Cabe recalcar que Grayfia no dormía con el ya que sentía que era un acto indecente para una criada, aunque claro, por dentro deseaba poder hacerlo aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Misaki se avergonzada demasiado de sólo pensar en ella e Issei en la misma habitación, por lo que se abstenia de pasarse. Gabriel por otro lado sentía bastante curiosidad, por lo que varias veces abría la puerta del cuarto de Issei para ver que era lo aue hacían, cosa que según ella, era desapercibida, pero Issei noto su presencia desde la primera vez que lo hizo aunque simplemente la dejó ser.

Bueno, el punto es que Issei se había dirigido a la azotea de su residencia, ahí se sentó en un tatami en posición de loto y entró en su mundo interno, una vez ahí, hablo con sus padres respecto a lo que había sucedido con sus poderes cuando había peleado con Gallus, cosa que extraño a su madre, pero su padre se torno bastante exaltado al respecto.

"Dime Issei, ¿Que fue lo que sentiste en ese momento? Dime tus emociones, tus acciones... Que fue lo que paso contigo mientras estabas en esa estado." Dijo el padre de Issei mientras veía a su hijo con una expresión seria.

"Pues... Me encotraba furioso con Gallus, porque el había matado a la madre de Misaki-chan y me obligó a que yo la lastimara... Quería destruirlo completamente para que sintiera el dolor de Misaki-chan." Respondió Issei. "Y sobre mis acciones... No lo se... Se sintió casi como la Juggernaut Drive... Aunque claro, ya puedo controlar por completo ese estado." Dijo Issei con una leve sonrisa.

"Hmmmm... Cuando dices igual que el Juggernaut Drive, ¿Que quieres decir?" Preguntó nuevamente Christoph.

"Poder puro recorriendo mis venas... Era como si todas las emociones negativas... Rencor, odio, irá, resentimiento... Todas esas emociones me llenaran y tomarán el control... Era consciente de lo que hacia, pero el poder lleno mi mente por completo, tratando de cumplir mi objetivo a como de lugar... El de destruir a Gallus." Dijo Issei, esta respuesta inquieto un poco a Christoph, pero trato de mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

"Hijo... No puedo saber con exactitud lo que te sucede, pero déjame contarte una historia de mi clan que ha existido desde el comienzo." Dijo Christoph con una expresión seria a lo que Issei y Seirin prestaron bastante atención.

"Esto sucedió con el Valefor original... Su nombre era Greysham... Como sabes, la oscuridad es un poder único de nuestro clan, pero no es el principal... La especialidad del clan Valefor son los sellos, que son los que te he estado enseñando los últimos días de entrenamiento... El punto es que Greysham eran un maestro en este arte."

"Un día, hace varios milenios, Greysham fue en busca de una forma de aumentar el poder de sus sellos, para encontrar una manera de hacerlos más fuertes y poder así alinear la balance en la guerra entre las tres facciones, así que salió al mundo en busca de poder... Y luego de años de búsqueda, encontró una forma de volverse más fuerte... Pero no por medio de los sellos."

"¿Que fue lo que encontró papá?" Preguntó Issei más interesado en la historia.

"El... Se encontró con un dios pagano." Dijo Christoph con una expresión seria. "Este dios se presentó como Drakerion, el dios de la absoluta oscuridad. Greysham, tentado por la fuerza de Drakerion lo enfrentó a una batalla, pero definitivamente el poder de Greysham no era rival para Drakerion, que fácilmente lo derrotó... Lo dejó vivir por simple capricho, algo que lamentaria algunos años después..."

"Greysham sabía que sólo dioses pueden compararse con dioses, pero al ser un demonio, sabía que no conseguiría el apoyo de otros... Por lo que utilizó la táctica principal de los demonios..." Dijo Christoph.

"El hizo trampa..." Dijo Seirin con una expresión seria recibiendo el asentimiento de su esposo.

"Correcto... Greysham preparó una infinidad de sus más poderosos sellos durante años, para poder tenderle una trampa a Drakerion, logrando detener sus movimientos el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera eliminar la consciencia de Drakerion y sellar sus poderes dentro de el... Ganando así, una fuerza comparada a la de los más grandes dioses." Dijo Christoph.

"Con el pasar de los años, Greysham formó una increíble reputación para el clan durante la guerra. Se caso con una gran cantidad de demonios ya que querían a más demonios con el poder de la oscuridad, pero solamente 2 de sus hijos heredaron sus poderes... La oscuridad no es fácil de heredarse aún cuando es directamente, el que tu lo hayas podido heredar fue como un caso de 1 en un millón..." Dijo Christoph.

"En fin, a lo que quiero llegar en esta historia es que Greysham término su vida en la guerra... El entró en un completo estado de frenesí cuando vio como mataron a uno de sus hijos, que tenia un futuro prometedor como maestro en los sellos... Sabes que nuestro clan considera bastante a la familia y Greysham no fue la excepción, el amo a cada uno de sus hijos por igual, así tuvieran o no el poder de la oscuridad. El punto es que el fue consumido por la oscuridad, entrando en un modo llamado 'God Devastation'... El se convirtió en un dios demonio, asesinando tanto a enemigos como compañeros sólo por la cólera... Pero el poder fue demasiado para el, convirtiéndolo en oscuridad pura destruyendo su cuerpo y finalmente fusionandose con la oscuridad del mundo."

"E-Entonces... ¿Eso es lo que me esta pasando a mi?" Preguntó Issei visiblemente sorprendido.

"Nada es seguro hijo... Eso le sucedió a Greysham porque el fue quien extrajo el poder directamente de un dios... El ha sido el único caso de 'God Devastation'... La oscuridad es un poder negativo, pueda que simplemente fue un impulso de tus instintos, así que por ahora trata de controlar mejor tanto tus poderes oscuros como tus emociones, mientras mejor controles la oscuridad, menos probabilidades hay que ella te controle a ti." Dijo Christoph con una sonrisa.

"Y-Ya veo... Entiendo." Dijo Issei un poco más controlado.

"Ahora Issei... Hay otra cosa importante de la que tenemos que hablar..." Dijo Christoph con una expresión muy seria haciendo que Issei tragara saliva debido a ese extraño cambio. "Hijo, tu... ¡¿Cuantas esposas planeas tener, bastardo caliente?!" Exclamó con una sonrisa perversa mientras Seirin e Issei caían de sus asientos.

"¡¿Pero que cosas le preguntas a nuestro hijo, idiota?!" Exclamó Seirin dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Christoph provocándole un chichon, causando la risa de Issei.

"Pero ya en serio hijo, este es un tema importante... Hay muchas chicas que se sienten atraídas por ti, debes de ser bastante considerado con todas aquellas que hagas tus esposas." Dijo Seirin viendo a Issei.

"L-Lo se mamá... Por Maou, jamás me imagine llegar a hablar de este tema con mis padres." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa complicada.

"Bueno... Yo quiero muchos nietos." Dijo Seirin con sus ojos como estrellas mientras Christoph se recuperaba y se sentaba a su lado.

"Descuida mamá, tendré muchos hijos y de esa forma, podrá nuevamente restablecer sus dos clanes... Es algo que definitivamente haré." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Ohhh... Hijo, como padre no podría estar más orgulloso de ti." Dijo Christoph abrazando a Issei mientras las lágrimas cómicas caían de los ojos de los dos.

"Haaaa... Estoy rodeada de pervertidos." Dino Seirin con una sonrisa viendo la escena de padre a hijo derramando lágrimas.

* * *

 **Mundo exterior - Al día siguiente.**

El día comenzó como cualquier otro en la vida de Issei, con las chicas que dormían con el peleando para ser la primera en darle un beso de buenos días, pelea que esta vez gano Kalawarner la cual fue la primera en besar a Issei en los labios, aprovechando también a combinar un poco de lengua, y como ella, las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

*Toc... Toc... Toc...* Se escucho la puerta.

"Issei-sama, el desayuno ya se encuentra listo, le pido de favor que baje con las demás para poder alimentarse." Dijo Grayfia detrás de la puerta.

"¡Ahora vamos!" Dijo Issei mientras que su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de labios.

Algunos minutos después, Issei bajo junton con todas las chicas hasta el gran comedor, donde la comida ya estaba servida únicamente a la espera de ser consumida. Ciertamente todos se levantaron bastante temprano, a pesar del hecho de ser sábado y nadie tenia que ir a trabajar o estudiar.

"Por cierto Grayfia..." Dijo Issei viendo a la peliplata con una mirada acosadora. "No crees que olvido que día es hoy." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa cómica.

"N-No entiendo a lo que se refiere, Issei-sama." Dijo Grayfia desviando la mirada de los ojos de Issei.

"Bueno... Puesto que no lo recuerdas, yo lo haré por ti." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Hoy es tu día libre, así que debes de desactivar tu modo maid y ser una chica común y corriente." Dijo viendo a Grayfia.

"P-Pero Issei-sama... Aún hay muchas cosas que..." Trato de decir Grayfia pero Issei la interrumpió.

"Ese fue el trato Grayfia... Tendrías al menos 2 días libres por mes, así que ahora debes de relajarte " Dijo Issei.

"S-Si... Issei-sama..." Dijo Grayfia con su mirada baja resignada a su día libre.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, cada quien lavo su plato de comida y comenzaron a hacer pequeñas labores, así hasta que Issei recibió un contacto por círculo de magia de parte de Shyla, ella le dijo que revisará su correo ya que había algo importante que debía ver.

Cuando la llamada término, Issei salió de casa hasta su buzón, ahí se encontraba un sobre dirigido para Issei que decía las siguientes palabras:

 _Para Issei-sama._

 _Espero que tenga un muy buenos días Issei-sama, me complace informarle que_

 _El proyecto del hotel en la playa finalmente es un éxito, e iniciará operaciones esta día, por lo_

 _Que esperamos que usted como el jefe llegue para hacer una visita y disfrutar de las_

 _instalaciones, adentro hay dos boletos de acceso total para dos días y una noche._

 _Cabe mencionar que solamente el gerente del hotel (un humano con el conocimiento_

 _de los demonios) sabe que usted es el jefe, por lo que será el encargado_

 _de satisfacer lo que pida, así que solamente me queda decirle, que disfrute de su visita._

 _Shyla Belphegor._

"Así que, eso es lo que dice." Dijo Issei después de leer la carta a las chicas.

"Hmmmm..." Dijo Rias asistiendo. "Entonces, voy a preparar mis cosas y nos vamos de inmediato." Dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa antes de ponerse pie.

"Espera Rias." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa. "¿Por que eres tu la que debe ir con Ise-kun? La tarjeta no mencionó nombre de algún acompañante."

"Si, además a mi me gustaría ir con Issei-san." Dijo Raynare.

"A mi también." Dijo Kalawarner.

"Esto será peligroso..." Dijo Issei con una expresión de preocupación al ver como todas las chicas (a excepción de Asia, Misaki, Grayfia y Gabriel) comenzaban a elevar su presión mágica mientras gritaban que debían ser ellas las que debian ir con Issei.

"¡Alto todas!" Exclamó Issei después de la pelea. "Hay que resolver esto de una forma justa y de la que nadie pueda quejarse." Dijo Issei con una expresión seria mientras todas las chicas lo veían. "Van a... Sacar una pajilla." Exclamó sacando varias pajillas en su mano.

"La que obtenga la pajilla más corta será la que me acompañe." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas aceptaron a regañadientes el reto, y todas a excepción de Misaki participaron, si, incluso Gabriel participó, Asia lo hizo para pasar un momento de diversión con su hermano, en fin, las pajillas fueron repartidas y todas comenzaron a ver su resultado.

Issei vio la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Rias y Akeno al haber sacado las pajillas más largas, Xenovia consideró en utilizar a Durandal para reducir el tamaño de la suya, pero Issei ya la había visto. El castaño sólo podía reír al ver las expresiones de decepción de las chicas, eso hasta que vio a Grayfia, la cual tenía la cabeza baja mientras vapor salia de su cabeza.

"¿Grayfia?" Preguntó Issei al verla de esa manera.

"Hu-Hueeee..." Dijo la peliplata sobresaltada volteando a ver a Issei con un gran rubor cubriendo su rostro y vapor saliendo de su cabeza.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Preguntó Issei viendo a la chica, la cual apretaba fuertemente la pajilla que tenia en sus brazos.

"Pues... Y-Yo..." Respondió Grayfia.

* * *

 **En el hotel.**

"¡Vaya... Este lugar es increíble!" Exclamó Issei viendo el hotel.

Tenía varias piscinas, unos increíbles toboganes de agua, una hermosa vista a la playa y muchísimas cosas más. A Issei le brillaban los ojos de la emoción con sólo pensar en toda la diversión que iba a tener en ese lugar.

El gerente del hotel le dio la bienvenida a Issei como el jefe del lugar, aunque claro que por ahora no tomaría lugar como tal ya que aún no había terminado sus estudios, pero aún así tenia un completo acceso a las instalaciones. Este le entregó las llaves de su habitación que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio.

"¿Que te parece este lugar, Grayfia?" Preguntó Issei con una sonrisa viendo a la peliplata que estaba sentada en la cama con las manos en sus rodillas y con un rubor en su rostro

"A-Ah... Si, es increíble... Issei-sama." Dijo la chica volteando a ver a Issei con una expresión de nerviosismo. Al parecer, ella había sacado la pajilla más corta, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo saber, así que solamente se la mostró a Issei, el cual la nombró como la ganadora, para que poco después, los dos arreglarán sus ropas y se fueran al hotel.

"Grayfia... Ya te dije que durante tu día libre sólo soy Ise, entendido, Ise." Dijo el castaño con una suave sonrisa viendo a la albina. "No tienes por que estar nerviosa, hemos venido a este lugar para pasar un buen rato, y que mejor ocasión que en tu día libre, así que relájate."

"S-Si... Lo intentaré." Le respondió Grayfia, aunque claro, la tensión no se iba de su cuerpo.

"Bien, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo para salir afuera, dejó la habitación para que también puedas cambiarte." Dijo Issei metiendo una pequeña mochila al baño antes de entrar.

 _"El parece estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta... Claro que ha tenido bastante experiencia con mujeres, pero ese no es mi caso..."_ Pensó Grayfia con nerviosismo. _"Mi primera vez con un hombre... Mi primera vez con un hombre... Un hombre... Un hombre... Ise..."_ Pensó la albina mientras imágenes de ella e Issei abrazados sin nada de ropa pasaban por su mente, provocando que esta estallara en un rubor mientras el vapor se escapaba de su cabeza.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban cambiados, los dos salieron a la zona de piscinas, Issei estaba vestido únicamente con un short azul, dejando a la vista sus abdominales bien formados y sus brazos. Grayfia por su parte estaba vestida con un bikini de dos piezas color negro, y una manta atada alrededor de su cintura que cubría una de sus piernas. Su cabello se lo había arreglado de modo que estaba sujeto con un gancho por la parte de atrás, dejando caer un mechón a cada lado de su rostro.

"Woooooow... Ese tobogán es muy grande." Dijo Issei con una expresión infantil viendo aquella atracción frente a el.

"¿I-Ise... Acaso no había venido antes a un lugar así?" Preguntó Grayfia un poco nerviosa por tener que llamar a Issei de esa forma.

"¿Eh? ¿Tu ya habías visitado esta clase de lugares?" Preguntó Issei deteniendo su emoción para voltear a ver a Grayfia.

"N-No... Nunca me he sentido atraída en venir a lugares como este." Respondió Grayfia.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa para después apartar la mirada hacia el suelo haciendo una expresión melancólica. "Pues cuando mis padres humanos vivían, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de venir a sitios como este, normalmente íbamos de pesca a un lago, era algo que podíamos disfrutar como familia, aunque se que ellos siempre quisieron llevarme a estos lugares." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

"Y-Ya veo..." Dijo Grayfia apartando un poco la mirada. _"Esta es la primera vez de Ise en un lugar como este, ¿Y lo único que puedo hacer es estar nerviosa? No... No podré perdonarme a mi misma si Ise no pasa un día inolvidable, ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!"_ Pensó Grayfia con determinación.

"I-Ise... Vamos a divertirnos mucho." Dijo Grayfia antes de tomar la mano de Issei, sorprendiendo, para luego llevarlo hasta una de las piscinas. Ahí, los dos comenzaron a jugar salpicandose agua el uno al otro como niños.

Issei tomaba a Grayfia por detrás para luego arrojarla al agua, Grayfia salió con una expresión furiosa y golpeó a Issei para después tirarlo a el en el agua provocando que cayera de frente. Luego, ambos se pusieron a reír de lo que habían hecho.

"¡Grayfia, vamos al tobogán!" Exclamó Issei con estrellas en sus ojos.

"E-Esta bien." Dijo Grayfia un poco nerviosa ya que el tobogán realmente se veía bastante grande, pero le haría frente solamente por ver a Issei feliz.

"Déjenme explicarles las reglas del tobogán." Dijo la encargada al recibir a Issei y Grayfia. "El caballero debe de colocarse primero." Dijo sentando a Issei en la entrada. "La señorita debe sentarse frente al caballero, y este debe sujetarla."

Grayfia se sentó frente a Issei, y este envolvió con sus brazos el abdomen de la peliplata, provocando que esta soltara un suspiro de los nervios. Issei la soltó por un momento pensando que la había apretado demasiado fuerte, pero Grayfia le dijo que estaba bien, solamente la tomó un poco por sorpresa.

"¡Diviertanse!" Exclamó la encargada empujando a Issei y Grayfia dentro del tobogán.

"¡Es bastante rápido!" Exclamó Issei con una sonrisa mientras Grayfia gritaba debido a la velocidad y el vértigo.

En una de las vueltas, Issei accidentalmente traslado sus manos del estómago hasta los pechos de Grayfia, sintiendo la diferencia ambos se sonrojaron por el contacto pero sabían que no podían soltarse o se separarian así que tuvieron que continuar de esa forma hasta llegar a la piscina.

"Lo siento Grayfia." Dijo Issei después de salir del agua con un rubor sin poder ver a Grayfia.

"E-Esta bien..." Dijo Grayfia también con un rubor.

El día fue pasando, Issei y Grayfia compartieron una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos divirtiéndose como niños, hasta que atardecio y se llegó la hora de la puesta de sol. Issei llevó a Grayfia hasta la playa para poder ver como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

"Días así... Sólo de hacen querer desear que la paz llegue pronto." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa mientras Grayfia estaba sentada a su lado en la playa.

"Si... Pareciera como si no hubiera ningún problema, todo es bastante sereno como si no hubieran batalla, o cosas parecidas." Dijo Grayfia viendo la puesta de sol mientras el viento movía su cabello, permitiéndole ver a Issei una hermosa escena.

"Grayfia... Yo quiero pedirte disculpas." Dijo Issei con una expresión melancólica viendo al horizonte. El escuchar esto hizo que Grayfia dirgiera su atención al castaño. "El día de la pelea con Gallus, yo había perdido completamente el control, y sin querer te hice daño a ti cuando trataste de detenerme... Es algo que no me puedo perdonar."

"Ise..." Dijo Grayfia viendo al castaño con una expresión triste. Grayfia se acercó a Issei hasta quedar frente a el y lo envolvió en un abrazo, enterrando el rostro de Issei entre sus generosos pechos.

"Esta bien Ise, no tiene que sentirse culpable por nada... El deber de una reina, pero sobre todo, el deber de una mujer, es cuidar de su rey." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo me comprometí a estar siempre a su lado, en todo momento hasta la eternidad, es una sentencia que pienso cumplir sin ninguna molestia, porque..." Dijo la chica tomando el rostro de Issei y colocandolo a la altura de su propio rostro.

"Yo amo mucho a Ise... Porque es Ise quien me hizo la persona que soy ahora, y no hay nadie más con quien yo quisiera pasar el resto de la eternidad." Dijo haciendo una hermosa sonrisa.

"Grayfia..." Se escapó de los labios de Issei, casi como un susurro, el chico colocó su mano en la mejilla de la peliplata, para luego, cerrar la distancia entre los dos con un beso, justo en el momento en que el sol desaparecía en medio del mar, como si únicamente los iluminada a los dos, haciendo de ese momento, algo eterno.

* * *

 **Por la noche.**

"Bien Grayfia... Se llegó el momento."

Luego del tierno momento que paso Grayfia e Issei en la playa, ambos regresaron nuevamente al hotel para disfrutar de una lujosa y exquisita cena para los dos, ambos comieron en su habitación a la luz de la luna y las estrellas gracias al patio que habían construido que les permitía ver el mar.

Ambos compartieron un tranquilo momento durante la cena, sin conversaciones ni silencios incómodos, simplemente disfrutando el momento entre los dos.

Luego de terminar, ambos descansaron un rato en una hamaca que había ahí mismo, acostados viendo las estrellas, Grayfia había colocado su cabeza sobre los pectorales de Issei mientras que el castaño acariciaba los cabellos de la peliplata, permaneciendo los dos de esa forma durante varios minutos.

Cuando se había hecho más de noche, Issei permitió que Grayfia fuera la primera en tomar un baño, lo cual la peliplata accedió, para luego salir y dejar que el castaño tome su propio baño dejándola a ella afuera vestida con la bata del hotel.

"Es el momento... Te preparaste para esto... Leíste muchos libros y lo ensayaste en casa... Ahora es momento de actuar." Se decía Grayfia a si misma. "Es el momento para que Issei-sama... Es decir... Para que Ise y yo... S-S-S-Seamos... U-U-Uno..." Dijo con un rubor.

"¡Grayfia, voy a salir!" Exclamó Issei desde el baño.

"S-Si... Esta bien." Le respondió Grayfia.

Issei abrió la puerta del baño revelando que estaba vestido únicamente con una camiseta blanca y un short celeste mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla y veía a Grayfia con una sonrisa.

"¿Por que aún no te has quitado la bata?" Preguntó el castaño. "¿Acaso no traes pijama?" Le pregunto con preocupación.

"N-No... Es sólo que..." Dijo la chica desenvolviendo una cinta alrededor de su cintura que le permitió que pudiera abrir la bata para mostrarle a Issei su ropa. "Q-Quería saber... Que era lo que pensaba de esta ropa..."

Grayfia estaba vestida con un pijama color negro, sus bragas le quedaban bastante ajustadas mientras que en la parte de sus pechos tenia una tela de seda casi transparente que le permitía a Issei ver sus pezones casi a la perfección.

"G-Grayfia... Esa ropa... Se te ve increíble." Dijo Issei sin poder apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Grayfia mientras un poco de sangre salía por su nariz debido a la excitación.

"Ise... Ise... Yo..." Dijo Grayfia con un rubor antes de ponerse de pie y llegar hasta quedar frente a Issei.

Issei vio con una suave sonrisa a la peliplata que no encontraba las palabras correctas para continuar por lo que decidió seguir por el mismo. Cerró la distancia entre el y ella con un beso, colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Grayfia mientras que ella las colocó alrededor del cuello de Issei. El beso se fue intensificando a tal punto en que Issei llevó a Grayfia hasta que los dos quedaron de pie al lado de la cama.

Grayfia cayó acostada en la cama mientras Issei quedaba sobre ella sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente, uno de los brazos de Issei recorría las piernas de la peliplata, mientras que Grayfia pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Issei, hasta que finalmente el aire comenzó a hacerles falta a los dos, rompiendo el beso jadeando pesadamente.

"Ven... Ise." Dijo Grayfia extendiendo sus brazos para recibir a Issei mientras hacia una hermosa sonrisa con un rubor en su rostro.

"G-Grayfia..." Fue lo que se escapó de los labios del castaño antes de continuar con una sesión de besos a la albina, comenzó con sus labios, luego fue con el lóbulo de su oreja, bajo hasta el cuello para finalmente remover la tela y encargarse de los pechos de la chica.

"Ahhhh... Ise..." Jadeaba Grayfia de placer al sentir la boca de Issei succionando su pezón derecho, pasando su lengua alrededor de el y dándole suaves mordidas mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro pezón de la chica.

Issei se retiro de Grayfia un poco para quitarse su camisa, dejando a la vista de la peliplata su bien trabajado cuerpo. Grayfia hizo una sonrisa coqueta antes de darle la vuelta a Issei para quedar ella sobre el, pasando suavemente sus dedos por el abdomen del castaño.

"Ufufu... Ise tiene un cuerpo bastante atractivo." Dijo Grayfia con un rubor en su rostro antes de comenzar a besar a Issei en el cuello, bajando hasta sus pectorales, mientras Issei tenia sus manos en el trasero de la peliplata, dándole suaves apretones que hacían jadear a Grayfia de placer.

Issei cambio de posición con Grayfia, luego de colocarla debajo de el, se acercó hasta sus bragas y se las fue quitando dejando a la vista la condición de mujer de la peliplata, Issei comenzó a lamer suavemente la entrada de Grayfia, prestando especial atención al clítoris de la chica.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Ise... Eso se siente... Increíble..." Dijo Grayfia entre jadeos mientras apretaba la cabeza del castaño con sus piernas mientras que con sus manos trataba de hacer que la lengua de Issei fuera más profundo en su interior.

Mientras Issei saboreaba los jugos de Grayfia, sus manos se ubicaron en el trasero de la chica, dándole varios apretones y empujandola hacia el, haciendo más placenteros y sensibles los movimientos del castaño.

"I... Ise... Ise... Si sigues así... Yo..." Dijo Grayfia entre jadeos mientras un poco de su saliva se salía de su boca debido a la excitación. "Ise... Eres demasiado bueno... Yo... Yo... M-Me... ¡Me corrooooo...!" Exclamó liberando una gran cantidad de sus jugos a Issei, el cual acepto gustosamente.

"Grayfia... Eres hermosa..." Dijo Issei llegando frente a Grayfia y dándole un apasionado y lujurioso beso en sus labios que la chica correspondió enseguida.

"Ise..." Dijo Grayfia con una suave sonrisa y un rubor cubriendo su rostro. "Ise... Tomame... Quiero ser de Ise... Por siempre..." Dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

"Si... Juntos por siempre..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de retirar sus short para quedar completamente desnudo, Grayfia de impresionó por el tamaño que tenia Issei y se pregunto como era posible que eso fuera a entrar en ella.

"Aquí voy..." Dijo Issei alineando su polla con la entrada de Grayfia, la chica se hallaba de espaldas a la cama mientras que Issei estaba sobre ella, el castaño comenzó rozando su miembro en la entrada de la peliplata para luego comenzar a ingresar dentro de ella.

"Hmmmm..." Temía Grayfia mordiendo sus labios mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos debido al dolor de sentir su himen rompiéndose. Grayfia apretó la espalda de Issei con sus unas tratando de apaciguar el dolor hasta que finalmente Issei ingreso todo su miembro.

"Grayfia... Voy a esperarme... A que te acostumbre..." Dijo Issei entre jadeos mientras veía a Grayfia a los ojos con una suave sonrisa mientras que con sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas en el rostro de la peliplata. "Finalmente... El rey y la reina son uno..." Dijo Issei dándole un beso a Grayfia en la mejilla.

"Si... Ise... Estoy tan feliz..." Dijo Grayfia con una hermosa sonrisa derramando una lágrima. "Esta bien ahora... Puedes comenzar a moverte."

"Si... Ahí voy, Grayfia..."

Issei lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de Grayfia, la chica apretaba a Issei en la espalda mientras sentía como la pilla de Issei se movía dentro y fuera de ella lentamente para no hacerle daño, Grayfia no paraba de gemir sintiendo su interior ser llenado durante un par de minutos.

"Ise... Ise... Ise... ¡Ahhhhhhh...!" Dijo la chica antes de morder el hombre de Issei al sentir como descargaba su orgasmo. Issei dejó de moverse mientras Grayfia aún se aferraba a el, el castaño sabía que al ser la primera vez de ella, debían ser lo más considerado posible.

"Fuh... ¿Estas bien Grayfia?" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa separándose de Grayfia viendo como jadeaba pesadamente.

"L-Lo siento Ise... Me vine tan pronto..." Dijo la chica con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Esta bien... No es algo por lo que debas de preocuparte." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa antes de darle un delicado beso en los labios. "Que dices... ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?" Dijo separándose un poco de Grayfia.

"Si... Estoy lista..." Respondió Grayfia con una suave sonrisa.

Esta vez, Issei acostó a Grayfia al borde cama, y quedando el de pie al lado de la cama, abrió las piernas de la chica para luego comenzar a ingresar nuevamente dentro de ella. Grayfia se sentía más sensible ahora debido a que recién había tenido un orgasmo, pero la sensación de tener a Issei dentro de ella era algo que no podía comparar con nada.

"Ise... Más rápido... Se siente tan bien." Dijo Grayfia mientras enrollada sus pies alrededor de la cadera de Issei para hacerlo ir más profundo dentro de ella.

"Grayfia... T-Tu interior... Me esta apretando... Se siente caliente..." Dijo Issei mientras aumentaba la velocidad en sus embestidas.

"Ise... Mis pechos... Mis pechos... También quieren... De ti.." Dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa al sentir las embestidas de Issei.

"Será un placer." Debido al excelente tamaño de los pechos de Grayfia, Issei pudo tomar ambos pezones en su boca succionandolos y pasando su lengua alrededor de ellos, pudiendo sentir como estos se ponían cada vez más erectos.

"Ahhh... Ishe... Me encanta... Eresh increíble..." Dijo Grayfia con un poco de su saliva saliendo de su boca.

Issei continuo embistiendo el interior de Grayfia durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente pudo sentir como su orgasmo se aproximaba, así que soltó los pezones de Grayfia de su boca.

"G-Grayfia... Si sigues apretandome de esa forma..." Dijo Issei sin dejar se moverse.

"Si, Ise... Hazlo... Correte dentro... Quiero el esperma de mi rey... Dentro de mi..." Dijo Grayfia con una orgasmica expresión en su rostro. "Yo también... Yo también... M-Me voy a correr... Otra vez..."

"Grayfia... Yo... Me corrooooooooooooo..." Dijo Issei disparando su semilla en el interior de Grayfia.

"Ise... Ise... Ise... ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!" Exclamó Grayfia mientras ella también llegaba al clímax derramando sus jugos vaginales. "Mi interior... Esta lleno... De Ise... Se siente... Tan cálido..." Dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa.

Issei cayó en la cama colocándose al lado de Grayfia, para que después, la peliplata colocará su cabeza en los pectorales de Issei, tomando la mano del castaño y jugando con sus dedos mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

"Ise..." Dijo Grayfia llamando la atención de Issei. "N-No te importa... Que yo sea... ¿Varios cientos de años mayor?" Le pregunto la peliplata, Issei primero se quedó cayado antes de hacer una suave risa.

"¿Estas bromeando?" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Eso hace de nuestra relación, aún más excitante." Dijo Issei dándole un beso a Grayfia en su frente.

"Fufu... Me alegra saberlo..." Dijo Grayfia con una suave sonrisa antes de subirse hasta llegar frente a Issei. "Buenas noches... Mi rey." Dijo antes de darle un suave beso a Issei lo que el castaño correspondió felizmente para después nuevamente recostarse sobre el pecho del castaño.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo que muchos me habían ped** **ido finalmente se les cumplió, espero que hayan disfrutado el lemmon de Grayfia, nuevas cosas se van revelando acerca del origen de los poderes oscuros, cosas que será mejor que recuerden ya que serán importantes en un futuro. Las actualizaciones serán bastante irregulares por lo mismo de mis estudios, pero les prometo hacer lo mejor para no demorarme más de un mes en actualizar. Les anexo el harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. **  
** **Tsubaki S. *  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *  
** **Griselda  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
Valerie.  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama.  
Katase.  
**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes pertenecen y pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Caballero1: Misaki K.** **  
** **Caballero2: Murayama  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris  
Peón: Katase**


	35. La solicitud del rey

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Adivinen que? Dejaré la Universidad para convertirme en escritor de fanfic profesional y con pago!**

 **Naaaaaa xD si fuera así sería la envidia de muchos de mis compañeros escritores de aquí, pero bueno... Uno hace lo que puede mientras estudia. Espero que disfruten este episodio que algunos me habían estado pidiendo desde hace tiempo.**

* * *

 _La solicitud del rey._

"¿Como es que llegue a esta situación?" Pensó una hermosa pelinegra mientras se encontraba dentro de la ducha de un motel.

"Ise-kun... ¿Acaso no piensas entrar?" Suspiro Tsubaki para si misma mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de la puerta con la esperanza de que su amado castaño entrara.

 **Hace un par de días.**

"¿Puede alguien por favor adelantar el tiempo?" Suspiro Issei estrellando su cabeza contra su mesa. Actualmente se encontraba dentro del salón de clases resignado a permanecer ahí hasta que las clases se acabarán.

"¿Que sucede Ise?" Preguntó Xenovia notando el desánimo del castaño.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer por parte de los trabajos de demonios, pero estoy aquí soportando estas aburridas clases." Dijo Issei con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

"Pero Issei-niisan no parece aburrido durante las clases de Gabriel-sama." Dijo Asia con una sonrisa socorrona.

"E-Eso es diferente." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa un poco pervertida mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

"Pero, ¿Cual es el problema? No entiendo la urgencia de continuar con los trabajos de demonios tan pronto." Dijo Xenovia.

"Issei-san esta preocupado porque aún hay muchas solicitudes pendientes y cada día se vuelven más y más." Dijo Raynare respondiendo la pregunta de Xenovia.

"Aún con la inclusión de Misaki-chan, muchas solicitudes nos llegan a diario y rechazarla es algo que no puedo hacer." Dijo Issei.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Misaki se había unido a la nobleza de Issei, sin embargo tenia bastantes problemas debido a su timidez. Issei se había encargado de que igual que con Kuroka, Misaki sólo recibiera misiones con mujeres.

Pero hasta ahora había logrado únicamente realizar dos 2 contratos con humanas, siendo así la de mejor número de contratos en la nobleza de Issei.

Otra novedad fue que finalmente Issei llevó al bosque de los familiares a Raynare, Kalawarner y Misaki, logrando así hacer cada una un contrato con sus propios familiares.

El familiar de Raynare era una especie de Salamandra, tenia escamas rojas y era de un tamaño un tanto compacto, podía usar ataques de fuego y soportar permanecer bajo el Agua durante bastante tiempo.

El familiar de Kalawarner era una especie de cachorro, más sin embargo, este le presentó bastante batalla antes de aceptar ser su familiar, una batalla que Kalawarner pidió enfrentar por ella misma para poder ganar a su compañero.

Este 'cachorro' tenia la increíble habilidad de cambiar su apariencia volviéndose una especie de monstruo de gran tamaño, pero eso no parecía afectarle en su velocidad ya que desaparecía constantemente para atacar en lugares inesperados.

El familiar de Misaki era un hada, tenia un cuerpo pequeño, alas tan finas que parecían transparentes, tenia la apariencia de una pequeña mujer. Tenia distintas capacidades mágicas, entre ellas podía dormir a sus combatientes entre otras cosas. (basada en morphin de Shaman King)

Esta hada según explicó el maestro familiar, únicamente se presenta ante aquellos de corazón puro, Por lo que no fue una sorpresa que al ver a Misaki, decidiera ser su compañera, Misaki también estaba feliz de encontrar a su familiar.

"Vaya... No me imagine que ser el líder de un clan fuera un trabajo tan exhaustivo." Dijo Xenovia.

"Y sería peor de no ser por Shyla-san." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Shyla-san?" Preguntaron Asia y Xenovia.

"Shyla-san es la asistente de Issei-san en el inframundo." Respondio Raynare. "Ella se encarga del itinerario y de todo lo que Issei-san debe hacer... Aunque es bastante estricta."

"Sí, ella es un poco estricta." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Pero se esfuerza en hacer bien las cosas, hace el triple de esfuerzo que otras personas en lo que hace... Mucho de eso se debe a lo que sucedió en el incidente en Bleizzer." Dijo Issei haciendo una melancólica expresión.

"Es por esa razón que durante las próximas vacaciones pasaré en el inframundo para ayudarle un poco con todo su trabajo... Esa chica merece unas vacaciones." Dijo Issei.

"Issei-san es una persona muy amable y considerada." Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro.

* * *

 **Después de clases.**

Una vez terminadas las clases, las nobleza Gremory y Valefor se reunieron como siempre en el club de la investigación oculta para iniciar sus trabajos de demonios, dejando únicamente a los dos reyes de dichas noblezas.

"Haaaaa... Las solicitudes parecen sólo acumularse una detrás de otra." Dijo Issei revisando todas las solicitudes que aún tenían pendientes. "Aún con Misaki-chan con nosotros, hay mucho trabajo pendiente."

"Descuida Ise, ya verás como podrás salir de ello." Dijo Rias antes de abrazar a Issei por la espalda. "Siempre es así durante los primeros días, pero pronto verás como el trabajo se hace por si solo."

"Pues espero que ese momento llegue pronto." Respondió Issei con una cansada sonrisa mientras agradecía el apoyo de su amada.

"Por como van las cosas... Debería de preocuparme un poco más sobre la reclutación de los miembros de mi nobleza." Dijo Issei. "Dos torres, un alfil, un caballero y seis peones... Esas son las piezas que aún tengo disponibles para mi título nobiliario."

"Por cierto Issei, ¿Que piezas de tu nobleza son de mutación?" Preguntó Rias.

"Hmmmmm... Esas serían un peón y mi último alfil." Respondió Issei.

"¿Y que sucedería si a tus piezas de mutación, le aplicas el proceso de una una pieza de mutación híbrida?" Preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja.

"Pues, según Ajuka-sama, al hacer eso, la pieza podría reencarnar en demonios a seres que sólo la pieza de reina podría reencarnar." Respondió Issei.

"¡¿Una reina?!" Dijo Rias sorprendida. "Entonces esas dos piezas deben ser reservadas únicamente para seres potencialmente poderosos." Le sugirió.

"Sí... Claro, si llegó a encontrarme con seres de tal magnitud en poder." Dijo Issei.

Mientras Issei volvía a revisar las solicitudes que había recibido, una luz se iluminó frente a el, significando que alguien nuevamente volvía a solicitar de los servicios de su familia. Issei la vio para ver de que se trataba, y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Esta solicitud..." Dijo llamando la atención de Rias. "Esta dirigida específicamente para el rey del título nobiliario... Es decir... A mí."

"¿Específicamente para ti?" Dijo Rias sorprendida. "Eso no es muy usual, normalmente sólo aparecen solicitudes así cuando vienen de parte de gente muy importante." Dijo la pelirroja. "¿Quien es el remitente?"

"Ese es... El próximo líder de la familia Sitri..." Dijo Issei. "Sona Sitri."

* * *

 **Salón del Consejo estudiantil.**

Sona Sitri se encontraba revisando algunos papeles por parte del consejo estudiantil, todo su título nobiliario se encontraba en estos momentos realizando sus respectivos trabajos de diablos, por lo que se encontraba completamente sola.

Así era, hasta que el centro de la habitación apareció un círculo de transporte de color azul oscuro, con un símbolo que reconoció de inmediato. Múltiples esferas de oscuridad aparecieron del círculo y comenzaron a arremolinarse entre ellas hasta formar el cuerpo de un chico.

"¿Issei-kun?" Dijo Sona arreglandose los lentes con una expresión seria después de que Issei apareciera entre todas esas esferas. "¿A que debo esta inesperada visita?" Preguntó la presidenta del Consejo de estudiantes.

"Eso es algo que a mi me gustaría saber también." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Sona. "Recién acabo de recibir una solicitud de trabajo de su parte, dirigida específicamente para mi."

"Ciertamente, yo hice solicitud." Dijo Sona con una expresión seria. "Pero no esperaba recibir una respuesta inmediata. Según Rias, su casa se encuentra con algunas solicitudes pendientes, por lo que no esperaba una confirmación hasta dentro de una semana como mínimo."

"Bueno... Puede pensar que es un trato especial." Dijo acercándose a la Kaichou hasta que sus rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, provocando un profundo rubor en Sona. "Un trato especial para la Kaichou..."

"Y-Ya veo." Dijo Sona levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y dándole la espalda a Issei para calmar sus nervios y los latidos de su corazón, que por alguna razón se encontraban bastante acelerados.

"Entonces, ¿De que se trata la solicitud?" Preguntó Issei haciendo una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Sona ante su coqueteo.

"Tsubaki..." Dijo Sona viendo a Issei con una expresión seria.

"¿Tsubaki-san?" Preguntó Issei. "¿Que sucede con ella?"

"Descuida, ella se encuentra bien." Dijo Sona con una sonrisa. "Es sólo que... Quiero que tengas una cita con esa chica."

"¿Una cita con Tsubaki-san?" Dijo Issei un poco sorprendido.

"Si."Respondió Sona. "Tsubaki siempre ha sido una chica bastante centrada en sus oficios, nunca antes había parecido desarrollar interés amoroso hacia un chico, eso hasta que tu llegaste..."

"Ya veo... Ciertamente, prometi ir a una cita con Tsubaki-san cuando nuestros grupos se enfrentaron, pero es realmente algo inesperado." Dijo Issei.

"¿Entonces es un no?" Dijo Sona.

"Jamás dije eso." Respondió Issei con una sonrisa. "Dígale a Tsubaki que se prepare para salir el sábado por la mañana, pero no le diga el motivo... Dejemos que sea una sorpresa." Dijo Issei guiñandole el ojo a Sona, la cual hizo una sonrisa.

"Entendido, el sábado entonces." Respondió Sona.

* * *

 **Sábado por la mañana.**

"¿Me pregunto porque Kaichou querrá que vaya vestida de esta forma solamente para ir a recibir solicitudes al distrito comercial?" Se pregunto Tsubaki al recordar las palabras de Sona el día anterior.

La Kaichou le había pedido a Tsubaki que la acompañará al distrito comercial a recoger algunas solicitudes, sin embargo, le había pedido que fuera vestida como si fuese a salir a otro lugar informal.

Tsubaki, obedeciendo el extraño pedido de Sona, se vistió con una chaqueta negra que llevaba por dentro una camisa desmangada blanca, una falda corta también color negra y una boina de color azul marino en su cabeza, agarrándose el cabello con una cola y obviamente sus lentes.

"Aunque... Creo que no se ve tan mal." Dijo Tsubaki viéndose al espejo. "Me pregunto... Si a Issei-kun le gusta este tipo de vestimentas." Dijo para si misma con un leve rubor mientras pensaba en Issei.

 ***Ding Dong.***

"¡Ahora atiendo!" Exclamó Tsubaki un poco sorprendida antes de correr hacia la puerta pensando que se trataba de Sona, para partir ambas hacia el distrito comercial, pero su expresión cambio por completo al abrir la puerta y encontrar a la persona frente a ella.

"¡Yo, Tsubaki-san!" Exclamó Issei levantando la mano con una sonrisa mientras veía a Tsubaki verlo fijamente con los ojos abiertos mientras un rubor aparecía en su rostro.

"¡K-Kyaaaaa... No me mires!" Exclamó Tsubaki completamente ruborizada antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta, apoyándose en ella mientras sostenía su pecho, donde su corazón parecía que iba a salir volando de lo rápido que estaba latiendo.

"¡¿Que esta haciendo Issei-kun aquí?!" Exclamó Tsubaki.

"¿Ehhhh? ¿Acaso necesito un motivo para querer ver a Tsubaki-san?" Respondió Issei con una sonrisa desde afuera. "Habíamos prometido salir en una cita cuando ambos aceptamos nuestros sentimientos por el otro, así que he venido aquí por mi tan esperada cita."

"P-Pero... Yo voy a salir con Kaichou este día." Respondió Tsubaki. _"Además de que no estoy mentalmente preparada para enfrentar mi primera cita con Issei-kun tan repentinamente."_ Pensó la pelinegra.

"Sí... De hecho." Dijo Issei rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Esa fue nuestra cuartada con Sona-kaichou... Porque queríamos que fuera una cita sorpresa."

"P-Pero... ¡No estoy vestida para la ocasión!" Exclamó Tsubaki tratando de buscar una excusa.

"Eso no es cierto, pude verte cuando abriste la puerta, te veía a completamente hermosa... Parecias una modelo, así que ya deja de buscar excusas." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Si no sale en los próximos 5 segundos, entraré en su casa y la haré salir, así tenga que llevarla sostenida en mis brazos si hace falta."

Tsubaki tuvo una fantasía de ella siendo llevada estilo nupcial por Issei mientras los pétalos de sakura caian de los árboles en medio de un parque estando los dos solos sonriendose el uno al otro antes de cerrar la distancia entre los dos con un beso.

Tsubaki se sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y luego, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giro para así abrir y poder ver nuevamente a Issei esperandola afuera con la misma sonrisa con la que le había robado el corazón.

"Ves que no es tan difícil." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Ahora, es tiempo de que usted y yo nos vayamos en dirección a nuestra cita." Dijo antes de tomar del brazo a Tsubaki, sorprendiendo y ruborizando a la pelinegra.

Issei se encontraba vestido con un pantalón azul ajustado, una camisa gris y como siempre, una chaqueta negra.

Ambos llegaron a la estación de autobuses y ahí tomaron el que se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, ambos mantenían una conversación amena, en la que Tsubaki preguntaba sobre el progreso del clan de Issei, mientras que el castaño le preguntaba a Tsubaki lo que pensaba a hacer después de salir de Kouh.

Ambos congeneaban bastante bien, durante su conversación jamás existió un silencio incómodo ni nada parecido, se entendían a la perfección, descubriendo múltiples gustos en común.

Finalmente, el autobús llegó a su destino, el centro de la ciudad. Issei nuevamente tomó del brazo a Tsubaki y ambos bajaron llegando hasta una fuente de agua.

"Bien Tsubaki-san." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Tengo planeadas muchas cosas que se que ambos podremos disfrutar, así que espero que te diviertas mucho en nuestra primera cita." Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

"Hai, yo también espero que puedas pasar un buen momento conmigo, Issei-kun." Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa y un rubor.

"Con Ise esta bien, después de todo, ambos somos amantes." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa tomando de la mano a Tsubaki. Ambos se tomaron nuevamente de los brazos y comenzaron a caminar.

Un poco alejado de ambos, dos figuras vestidas con gabardina y lentes oscuros salieron de un callejón. Uno era un chico rubio mientras que la otra era una mujer de cabello blanco, ambos permanecían vigilando a Issei y Tsubaki.

"Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a Shinra-fukukaichou con un rubor en su rostro." Dijo la chica de cabello blanco, mejor conocida como Momo del Consejo de estudiantes.

"Ese bastardo de Hyoudou, no puedo creer que no sólo haya robado el corazón de Yura-san, sino también el de Shinra-fukukaichou." Exclamó Saji.

"Saji-san, vamos o podríamos perderlos." Dijo Momo tomando a Saji de su gabardina y jalandolo hacia la dirección en la que iban Issei y Tsubaki.

Ambos entraron hacia un museo de historia y arte, lugar al que Tsubaki había querido asistir desde hace bastante tiempo. Issei conociendo a Tsubaki, pensó en lugares en que ambos podían disfrutar, ya que aunque no lo pareciera, Issei también disfrutaba de la historia.

A Tsubaki le brillaban los ojos con cada pieza de arte o historia que encontraban, Issei sonreía al ver la expresión de felicidad y fascinación en el rostro de Tsubaki, algo que no es capaz de ver siempre ya que ella se muestra bastante seria en la escuela.

"¡Mira, Issei-kun! ¡Este es el retrato de Oda Nobunaga!" Exclamó Tsubaki mostrándole a Issei la pintura y explicando la historia de aquel personaje.

"¿Un Museo para una cita? ¿Acaso Hyoudou esta loco?" Exclamó Saji con aburrimiento mientras veía a los dos.

"Eso no es cierto Saji-san." Dijo Momo en vos baja para evitar que la escucharán. "Mira la expresión de Shinra-fukukaichou... Issei-san conoce bastante bien a las mujeres que sabe como darles en el clavo."

Saji prestó más atención a la expresión de Tsubaki, una que nunca antes había visto. Era como si no fuera la seria Fukukaichou de la escuela, era como si fuera una chica común y corriente a la que la habían llevado a su lugar favorito.

Luego de un buen tiempo recorriendo y admirando todo el museo y en lo que el había, Issei y Tsubaki salieron justo a tiempo para la hora de almuerzo. Issei tenia planeado algo especial para este momento.

Ambos pasaron a un restaurante en donde Issei informó que tenia un pedido de ellos. Las personas encargadas le dieron a Issei una cesta y luego de pagar, el y Tsubaki salieron del lugar.

"Pienso que un almuerzo al aire libre es la mejor forma de hacerte olvidar todo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras llevaba a Tsbaki hasta un hermoso parque, estando en medio de los árboles, Issei saco una manta y la colocó en el suelo, de esa forma tanto el como Tsubaki se pudieron sentar.

Issei sacó los alimentos de la canasta, un par de vasos y platos. Comenzado así los dos a degustar de aquel picnic romántico, con Issei dándole un poco de su comida a Tsubaki a la boca, provocando el nerviosismo de la pelinegra.

"Issei-kun es realmente romántico." Dijo Momo con una sonrisa viendo a los dos amantes desde una distancia segura.

"Tch... Es sólo un engreído." Escupió Saji.

"No te haría daño aprender un poco de el, Saji-san." Dijo Momo con una sonrisa. "Las chicas amamos los detalles, y más si son de las personas que nosotros queremos." Dijo con un rubor viendo al rubio.

Una vez terminada la comida, Issei le dijo a Tsubaki que permanecerían ahí por un rato, para que les bajara la comida antes de la siguiente parte de la cita. Tsubaki aceptó gustosa de permanecer a solas con Issei.

El castaño decidió utilizar las hermosas piernas de Tsubaki como almohadas, recostando su cabeza en ellas, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra. Issei mantuvo sus ojos cerrados haciendo una suave sonrisa, Tsubaki por su parte permaneció casi congelada de los nervios.

Hasta que pocos minutos después, fue acostumbrarnos a tener a Issei en sus piernas, una idea que no lo desagradaba ya que después de todo, ambos eran amantes y debían actuar como tales. Por lo que Tsubaki comenzó a acariciar suavemente los castaños cabellos de Issei.

"Finalmente te estas haciendo a la idea, ¿Eh?" Dijo Issei aún con sus ojos cerrados pero con una suave sonrisa. "Nosotros dos no debes tener vergüenza con lo que hagamos juntos, somos amantes después de todo."

"S-Sí... Es sólo que es un poco... Vergonzoso." Dijo la chica con un pequeño rubor.

"Fuu... Pero aún así, la Fukukaichou nerviosa es algo que me encara ver." Le respondió Issei. "Me siento privilegiado de poder ver este lado tan tierno de Tsubaki-san." Dijo Issei levantándose y colocándose frente a Tsubaki.

Ambos se sonreían suavemente antes de cerrar la distancia haciendo contacto el uno con el otro con sus labios, según Issei, el beso fue bastante mejor en comparación con el primero, Tsubaki era bastante dulce al momento de besar.

Cuando el beso se corto por falta de oxígeno, ambos se veían el una al otro, aunque Tsubaki tenia esa dulce expresión de nervios con ella.

"Bueno, es tiempo de irnos." Dijo Issei poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Tsubaki a levantarse. "Aún hay algo que hacer."

Recogió las cosas del picnic y las desapareció con ayuda de sus poderes oscuros para después comenzar a caminar con Tsubaki fuera del parque.

"Vamos, Ya se pusieron en camino." Dijo Momo llevando a Saji junto a ella.

Issei llevo a Tsubaki de la mano durante todo el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino el gran acuario de la ciudad.

"Haaaa... ¡Que hermoso!" Dijo Tsubaki con un rubor mientras se encontraba parada frente a un pequeño estanque lleno de peces pequeños de un aspecto bastante tierno.

"Y aún hay mucho que ver, este sólo es el inicio." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Mientras su recorrido, Issei llevo a Tsubaki hasta un espectáculo con delfines, donde los animales hacían múltiples volteretas entre otras cosas junto con los humanos, Tsubaki estaba maravillada con la habilidad de dichos animales, mientras que Issei no apartaba su vista de Tsubaki, porque ver su sonrisa era algo hermoso para él.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo, Issei llevo a Tsubaki hacia unos juegos dentro del acuario, allí ella podría ganar el peluche de un delfín si lograba tirar 3 muñecos con una pistola, pero fallo miserablemente.

"Bien, es mi turno." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Issei tomó la pistola, le pago al dueño y luego disparo hacia los 3 muñecos logrando hacerlos caer, para así elegir como premio, el peluche de un delfín, que por supuesto se lo obsequio a Tsubaki.

"Este es el recuerdo de una fabulosa primera cita." Dijo Issei saliendo del acuario junto a Tsubaki.

"Sí, una cita que jamás olvidaré." Dijo Tsubaki con una dulce expresión abrazando al peluche antes de darle un sorpresivo beso a Issei en la mejilla.

"Eso estuvo bastante bien." Dijo Issei. "Por cierto Tsubaki-san, ¿Ya se dio cuenta de que hemos estado siendo perseguidos durante toda nuestra cita?" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si he llegado a sentirme vigilada, pero no tengo idea de quien se trata." Dijo Tsubaki tratando de disimular.

"Hmmmmm... Si mi sentido no me falla, esta aura le pertenece a Saji, mientras que la persona que lo acompaña es Momo-san." Dijo Issei reconociendo las presencias de ambos. "¿Te gustaría perderlos?" Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Supongo... Supongo que será divertido." Dijo Tsubaki con una suave sonrisa.

Issei tomó la mano de Tsubaki y después de cruzar un callejón, ambos comenzaron a correr, sorprendiendo a Saji y Momo.

"¿Nos descubrieron?" Dijo Momo comenzando a correr.

"No lo creo, teníamos una distancia segura, tal vez hay otro lugar al que ellos deban ir y tienen poco tiempo." Dijo Saji corriendo al lado de Momo.

Issei y Tsubaki se encontraban corriendo para tratar de alejarse de sus perseguidores, pero estos le seguían bastante bien el paso, por lo que debían cambiar de estrategia para no volver a ser encontrados.

"Ise-kun, por aquí." Dijo Tsubaki llevando a Issei hacia otro callejón y entrando en un pequeño edificio.

"¿Donde se metieron?" Dijo Saji viendo hacia todos lados.

"Se fueron por aquí, debemos encontrarlos." Dijo Momo corriendo mientras buscaba a Issei y Tsubaki.

"Creo que... Se fueron." Dijo Issei jadeando un poco del cansancio.

"Sí... creo que sí." Respondió Tsubaki con una sonrisa mientras también sonreia.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Dijeron un par de chicas llamando la atención de Issei y Tsubaki.

"Sean bienvenidos al love hotel paraíso." Dijo una de las chicas.

"El lugar en el que las parejas encuentran la consumación de su amor." Dijo la otra chica con una sonrisa.

"Este día tenemos ofertas bastante especiales, por lo que definitivamente deben de aprovecharlas." Dijo la primera chica.

 _"¡ L-Love hotel!"_ Pensó Tsubaki. _"¿Acaso... No es este el lugar en el que los amantes van y..."_ Pensó mientras una imagen de ella e Issei completamente desnudos y abrazados aparecía en su cabeza y su rostro se ruborizada casi al mismo tono de cabello de los Gremory.

"Creo que necesitamos quitarnos el sudor." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "¿Que dices Tsubaki-san?"

"S-S-S-SÍ... Creo que... D-D-Debemos asearnos." Dijo Tsubaki viendo hacia el suelo.

"Bien, denos una habitación por 2 horas." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras pagaba por un servicio completo.

"¡Aquí esta la llave de su habitación!" Dijo la segunda chica dándole a Issei la llave.

"¡Que disfruten su estancia!" Dijo la primera.

Issei y Tsubaki llegaron hasta su cuarto de hotel, con Issei haciendo una suave sonrisa mientras que Tsubaki estaba más nerviosa que nunca en su vida. Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro.

"Vaya, realmente es una bonita habitación." Dijo Issei admirando la decoración de la habitación.

"S-SÍ... Realmente lo es." Dijo Tsubaki.

"Bueno, que tal si tomas tu primero el baño, seguramente tienes muchas ganas de quitarte todo el sudor desde hace un tiempo." Ofreció Issei.

"¿E-Estas seguro, Ise-kun?" Dijo Tsubaki. "No me molestaría en absoluto que tu tomes la primera ducha."

"No, no, tomala tu Tsubaki-san. " Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa. "Yo puedo soportar estar así un buen rato."

"Y-Ya veo... Entonces, con permiso." Dijo Tsubaki entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Ahí adentro había obviamente el servicio, regadera y una hermosa tina. Tsubaki lentamente fue quitándose la ropa y después de doblarla, la colocó en un pequeño locker, hasta quedar completamente desnuda, ingresando a la ducha para comenzar a refrescar su cuerpo, lo que nos regresa al principio de la historia.

"Haaaaaa... Como lo supuse." Suspiro Tsubaki bajando la mirada mientras el agua que caía de la regadera recorría su cuerpo. "Creo que soy una pervertida por pensar que Ise-kun entraría en nuestra primera cita."

"Ehhhh... Así que no era el único que tenia esa idea." Se escucho una voz detrás de Tsubaki.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa!" Exclamó Tsubaki dándose la vuelta rápidamente para ver a Issei completamente desnudo con una sonrisa coqueta viendo el cuerpo de la pelinegra. "¡Ise-kun! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!" Exclamó cubriendo su intimida y sus pechos.

"¿Que no es obvio?" Dijo Issei dando un paso adelante para acercarse a Tsubaki, la cual retrocedió pero llegó hasta la pared. "Yo también quiero hacer cosas pervertidas durante la primera cita..."

"¿C-Como sabes que yo quiero hacer eso?" Dijo Tsubaki ruborizada.

 _"Shadow Reader."_ Dijo Issei. "Las personas ocultan en lo oscuro de su ser, sus verdaderas emociones y deseos, por lo que creé esta habilidad para poder leer esa oscuridad, después de todo esa es mi especialidad." Dijo Issei.

"Ahora... Déjame que me haga cargo... De esa oscuridad que tienes." Dijo acercándose a Tsubaki hasta cerrar su distancia con un beso, Tsubaki estaba tan nerviosa que no respondió de inmediato, permitiéndole así a Issei ingresar su lengua dentro de la boca de la pelinegra.

"Hmm... Hmmmmm..." Gimio Tsubaki sintiendo la lengua de Issei recorrer su boca. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que Issei tomará el absoluto control de la situación.

"Vamos a tratar esta parte de aquí abajo." Dijo Issei colocando sus dedos en la entrada de Tsubaki. "Esta bastante húmeda, y definitivamente no es por la ducha." Issei comenzó a masejar la entrada de Tsubaki con sus dedos.

"Hy-Hyaaaaaa..." Gimio Tsubaki antes de que Issei nuevamente sellara sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, en la que Tsubaki estaba cayendo lentamente. De su boca caía un erótico rastro de saliva mientras su lengua batallaba contra la lengua de Issei.

"¡I-Ise-kuuuuun...!" Gimio Tsubaki al sentir como Issei comenzaba a ingresar sus dedos dentro de su vagina. Haciendo sonidos bastante estimulantes.

"Fufufu... Tsubaki-san, también debes hacer tu parte." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa antes de tomar con su mano libre, una de las manos de Tsubaki, forzandola a tomar su miembro erecto.

"I-Ise-kun... E-Esta caliente..." Dijo Tsubaki sorprendida mientras por el calor que tenia el miembro de Issei. "Ise-kun es enorme..." Dijo con un rubor sin poder creer que decía esas palabras tan vergonzosas.

"Debes frotarlo Tsubaki-san, de esa forma podremos sentirnos bien los dos." Dijo Issei sin detener de meter sus dedos dentro de de la pelinegra.

Tsubaki lentamente comenzó a frotar con su mano el miembro de Issei, retrayendolo y expandiendolo delicadamente, mientras que Issei tomó con su mano el pecho izquierdo de Tsubaki, y con su boca comenzó a chupar el pezón derecho.

"Ise-kun... ¡Se siente increible!" Exclamó Tsubaki siendo extasiada por todas las cosas que Issei estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

"Tu también... Tsubaki-san... Eres increíble..." Dijo Issei sin dejar de darle atención al pezón de Tsubaki. "Sabes tan bien... Que yo... Quiero probar de ti directamente." Dijo sacando los dedos de la vagina de Tsubaki y separando su boca del pezón, causando la decepción de la pelinegra.

"¡Ise-kun!" Exclamó Tsubaki al ver las acciones del castaño

"Quiero... Más de Tsubaki-san..." Dijo Issei inclinandose rápidamente hasta llegar frente a la vagina de Tsubaki antes de comenzar a lamer con su lengua la entrada, dándole especial atención a su clítoris.

"H-Hyaaaaaaa..." Exclamó Tsubaki al sentir la lengua y el aliento de Issei directamente en su entrada. "Ise-kun... Ese lugar... Es..." Dijo entre gemidos.

"Este lugar... Es delicioso..." Dijo Issei ingresando su lengua dentro de Tsubaki.

"I-Ishe-kun... D-Detente..." Dijo Tsubaki con su lengua de fuera. "S-Shi Sigesh asiiiiií..." Dijo sintiendo como su primer orgasmo se avecinaba.

"No te contengas... Quiero tener todo de Tsubaki-san..." Dijo Issei comenzando a hacer aún más salvajes sus acciones, apretando el trasero de Tsubaki dándole cariñosas nalgadas.

"Ishe-kun... Ishe-kun... Ishe-kun..." Gemia Tsubaki. "¡Me vengoooooooooooo...!" Exclamó liberando una gran cantidad de su líquido vaginal directamente en la boca de Issei, el cual lo acepto gustosamente.

"Tsubaki-san... Es hora." Issei colocó sus manos debajo de las piernas de Tsubaki y la levantó dejando completamente expuesta su entrada, mientras que el Agua de la ducha caía en el cuerpo de ambos. "Voy a meterlo..."

Issei alineó su polla con la entrada de la vagina de Tsubaki, comenzando a ingresar su miembro, sintiendo como este expandia las paredes de Tsubaki y rompía su himen.

"¡I-Ise-kuuuuuuuun...!" Gimio Tsubaki entre lágrimas envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Issei, mientras que sus manos apretaban la espalda del castaño y con su boca mordia el hombre de Issei para tratar de aliviar el dolor de perder su virginidad.

"El dolor pasará en unos momentos." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras veía a Tsubaki. "Dejemos que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a tenerme dentro... Realmente se siente bien."

"E-Esta bien... Ya puedes comenzar... Ise-kun..." Dijo Tsubaki.

Issei comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia dentro y hacia afuera de Tsubaki, causándole una sensación de dolor y éxtasis al mismo tiempo, Tsubaki podía sentir las paredes de su vagina abrirse cada vez que Issei envestia su interior.

"Ise-kun... Besemonos... Me encanta... El sabor de tus besos..." Dijo Tsubaki con una expresión orgasmica.

"Será un placer, Tsubaki-san." Dijo Issei antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de Tsubaki, sin dejar de embestir su cuerpo. Mientras las lenguas de ambos se debutaban en el dominó de aquel beso.

Issei comenzó a formar dos brazos con sus poderes oscuros para que así estos reemplazaran a sus propios brazos, sosteniendo las piernas de Tsubaki, teniendo ahora sus proups dos brazos ahora desocupados.

Issei tomó con su mano derecha el trasero de Tsubaki, apretandolo con fuerza moderada y dándole un par de nalgadas, mientras que su brazo izquierdo jugaba con los pechos de la pelinegra.

"Esho... No esh justo... Ishe-kun..." Exclamó Tsubaki después de perder la batalla de lenguas con una expresión completamente extasiada.

"Hmmmm... En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale." Dijo Issei aumentando la velocidad en sus embestidas.

Issei comenzó a sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba, y la forma en que la vagina de Tsubaki apretaba su miembro, y la expresión orgasmica que hacia, no le ayudaban en lo absoluto, por lo que para su primer orgasmo del día, lo haría lo mejor posible.

Issei cargo a Tsubaki sin dejar de embestirla para que ambos quedarán justo debajo de la regadera, para que el Agua les recorrerá el cuerpo a ambos, y de esa forma aumentar la sensibilidad.

"Tsubaki-san... Estoy a punto..." Dijo Issei.

"Yo también... Ise-kun..." Dijo Tsubaki nuevamente apretando la espalda de Issei al sentir como su vagina se aferraba aún más al miembro de Issei dando a entender que el clímax estaba cerca.

"Tsubaki-san... Tsubaki-san... Me corroooooooo..."

"¡Siiiiiiiiiií...! ¡Ise-kun, déjalo todo en mi interiooooooooooooor...!" Exclamó Tsubaki.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al orgasmo, combinando el agua que caía de la regadera con sus respectivos líquidos sexuales.

Issei desapareció los brazos oscuros, permitiendo así a Tsubaki tocar nuevamente el piso con sus piernas desde hace varios minutos, pero obviamente no se encontraba en condiciones de permanecer de pie, por lo que Issei de mantuvo abrazandola a su cuerpo.

"Ise-kun... Te amo..." Dijo Tsubaki entre jadeos mientras la dedicaba a Issei una hermosa sonrisa.

"Y yo te amo a ti, Tsubaki-san." La dijo Issei antes de darle un beso en la frente.

"Creo... Que después de todo esto, permanecemos en este lugar por más de las 2 horas establecidas." Dijo Tsubaki.

"No te preocupes por eso..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Durante los minutos en los que estuviste sola aquí, llame a una de las caseras e hice una reservación por una noche."

"¡¿Una noche?!" Exclamó Tsubaki.

"Sí... Por lo que aún tenemos muchas horas, la bañera, el sofá, la mesa, la cama, el suelo y mucho más para divertirnos." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa pervertida. "Prepárate Tsubaki-san... Que luego de este día, no podrás caminar bien por toda una semana."

"Me gustan los retos, Ise-kun..." Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa levemente parecida a la de Issei. "Veremos quien es el que no podrá caminar Bien por una semana después de este día..."

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que este episodio Lemmon haya sido de su agrado, ha decir verdad también estaba ansioso de escribir un lemmon de Issei con Tsubaki, es una interesante pareja que me gusta mucho, ahora para el próximo capítulo inicia el arco inventado de la nobleza de Raiser, espero adaptarlo de una forma que sea de su agrado.** **Les anexo el harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. **  
** **Tsubaki S. **  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *  
** **Griselda  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
Valerie.  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama.  
Katase.  
**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes pertenecen y pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Caballero1: Misaki K.** **  
** **Caballero2: Murayama  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris  
Peón: Katase**


	36. Phoenix en apuros

_Phoenix en apuros._

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó Raynare enviando un poderoso ataque imbuido con magia de luz que fácilmente logró destruir una especie de monstruo de gran tamaño.

"Estas cosas son patéticas... Pero no dejan de aparecer." Dijo Kalawarner mientras destruía a varios monstruos un poco más pequeños que el que había derrotado Raynare, la peliazul enviaba varias lanzas de poder demoníaco.

"K-Kuroka-san ya se encuentra buscando el lugar de donde se originan estos monstruos." Dijo Misaki mientras utilizaba una pistola para disparar nerviosamente a aquellas figuras que se acercaban a ella.

Raynare, Kalawarner, Misaki y Kuroka habían sido enviadas por Issei a neutralizar un demonio Callejero que supuestamente estaba causando problemas en los alrededores de la ciudad Kouh por las noches, pero la información tenía ciertas fallas.

Cuando la chicas llegaron al lugar en el que se suponía se ocultaba el monstruo, fueron emboscadas por varios monstruos ocultos en ese lugar. Las chicas atacaron pero notaron que los monstruos no paraban de llegar por lo que decidieron ver por que razón no dejaban de llegar enemigos.

Kuroka al ser una Nekomata, sus habilidades sensoriales eran de gran ayuda para encontrar el origen de aquellas bestias, mientras que Misaki, Raynare y Kalawarner se encargaban de derrotar aquellas criaturas con sus poderes.

"Hmmmm... Una presencia oscura parece estar por todas partes-nya..." Dijo Kuroka mientras corría por un pasillo, sus orejas se movían como si estuvieran escuchando algo, la pelinegra se detuvo repentinamente antes de hacer una sonrisa. "Te encontré-nya."

Kuroka lanzó un poderoso puñetazo a una pared que estaba cerca de ella, destruyendola por completo, provocando un temblor a su alrededor.

"Entonces es como pensé-nya." Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa. "El problema no es un demonio físico... Sino que el problema en si es esta casa-nya." La pelinegra reunió energía en sus dos puños antes de comenzar a correr y golpear distintos puntos distribuidos por toda la casa, puntos que sólo ella podía ver.

Cada vez que Kuroka golpeaba aquellos lugares, la casa en la que todas se encontraban comenzaba a estremecerse, los monstruos con los que las otras chicas peleaban parecían estar sufriendo al tiempo que terminaban siendo destruidos por los ataques de las 3.

"¡Este es el último-nya!" Exclamó Kuroka antes de destruir el suelo justo en medio de la casa. Provocando un temblor que alertó a todas las demás.

"Algo me dice que debemos salir ahora..." Dijo Kalawarner al tiempo que veía como la casa se estremecia ya más violentamente.

"Eso es correcto-nya." Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa juguetona mientras corría para buscar una salida. "Sino salimos pronto seremos absorbidas por este demonio." Exclamó a sus compañeras.

"¡Vamos!" Grito Kalawarner.

Todas salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la salida más cercana, la casa comenzaba a contraerse a si misma hacia un agujero que había aparecido justo en el último lugar en el que Kuroka había golpeado, es decir, el centro de la casa.

Las chicas de la nobleza de Issei lograron escapar de la casa poco antes de que esta fuera contraída por completo hasta no dejar más que un agujero en el suelo y rastros de polvo en el aire.

"Eso fue divertido-nya." Dijo Kuroka lamiéndose la palma de su mano con una sonrisa juguetona. "Pero ahora entiendo porque era una solicitud que requería de más de una de nosotras-nya."

"¿Que fue lo que descubrió de la casa, Kuroka-san?" Pregunto Misaki.

"Los monstruos con los que ustedes pelearon no eran más que entidades creadas por la casa-nya." Dijo la pelinegra confundiendo a las demás. "Resulta que el verdadero demonio había tomado posesión de la casa, y debió ser uno bastante poderoso para poder crear monstruos de esa manera-nya."

"Bueno, al menos la solicitud ya esta completa." Dijo Kalawarner tranquilamente poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

"Sí... Ahora quiero regresar al club, quiero descansar un poco." Dijo Raynare.

"K-Kuroka-san... Si fuera tan amable de abrir el portal para llevarnos de regreso..." Dijo Misaki un poco apenada. "A mi también me gustaría tomar un pequeño descanso."

"Hai-nyan." Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa antes de invocar un círculo de transporte debajo de todas. "Vamos de regreso." Dijo poco antes de que todas desaparecieran en un resplandor.

* * *

 **Club de la investigación oculta.**

Los únicos miembros presentes en el salón del club eran Issei, Rias y Grayfia. La maid recién les había servido una tasa de té a ambos reyes poco antes de que el suelo en medio de la habitación brillará intensamente de color azul.

"Las chicas han regresado." Dijo Issei con una suave sonrisa viendo como los cuerpos de sus siervas se materializaban en medio de la habitación, el castaño se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a ellas para recibirlas.

"¡Ise-nyan!" Exclamó Kuroka antes de lanzarse súbitamente a Issei provocando que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio y ambos calleran al suelo. "Ise-nyan huele muy bien como siempre... Su olor siempre hace que me ca-li-en-te..." Dijo Kuroka esta última parte susurrandole seductoramente al oído del castaño.

"Kuroka-san..." Dijo Grayfia tomando a Kuroka del cuello de su kimono y levantándola de encima de Issei. "Mientras nos encontremos dentro del club debe tratar a Issei-sama con el respeto que merece como rey."

"Realmente te gusta seguir las reglas Grayfia..." Dijo Kuroka con una expresión aburrida. "Pero... Yo no soy así-nya." Dijo cambiando su expresión por la de una sonrisa antes de transformar su cuerpo en el de un gato negro y colocarse sobre la cabeza de Issei comenzando a ronronear.

"Esta bien Grayfia, déjala ser..." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Ahora... ¿Que tal estuvo el resultado de la solicitud?" Preguntó el castaño.

"Sin ningún problema, se complicó al principio pero logramos completarla satisfactoriamente." Explicó Kalawarner con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno saberlo." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Vayan a tomar un descanso en el piso de abajo, los demás están ahí... En unos minutos nos iremos a casa."

"Entendido." Dijeron las 3 antes de salir de la habitación.

Issei regreso a su asiento cerca del escritorio de Rias tranquilamente mientras sellaba como realizada la solicitud recién completada, Kuroka parecía haberse quedado dormida en la cabeza del castaño.

"Las cosas parecen ir mejor." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras estiraba sus brazos.

"Pues si... Aún hay solicitudes pendientes, pero al menos podemos completar unas cuantas por días." Dijo Issei devolviendole la sonrisa. "Aunque... Es extraño... Por alguna razón siento una extraña tranquilidad."

"Ummm... Quizás se deba a que no ha habido ningún incidente potencialmente peligroso a nuestro alrededor." Dijo Rias comenzando a arreglar sus cosas. "Ya han pasado varios días desde la última vez que tuvimos una misión peligrosa."

"Lo se..." Dijo Issei. "Me gustaría que estos días de tranquilidad durarán por siempre..." Dijo el castaño arreglando sus cosas también.

Justo cuando los dos habían terminado de arreglar todo y se preparaban para salir, un círculo de transporte comenzó a brillar en medio de la habitación, un círculo de color rojo con una especie de ave en el medio, un círculo que tanto Rias como Issei conocían bastante bien.

"Phoenix..."

* * *

 **Al día siguiente - Subterráneo de la ciudad Kouh.**

"¿Por que motivo estamos yendo al inframundo?" Preguntó Xenovia a Asia.

"No lo se... Issei-niisan no dijo nada más que íbamos a pasar un par de días en el inframundo, pero no dio más detalle." Respondió la rubia.

"A nosotras tampoco nos dijo nada." Dijo Raynare. "¿Me pregunto que se traerán entre manos y porque tanto misterio al respecto?"

"¿C-Creen que sea por un asunto oficial de la casa de Valefor?" Dijo Misaki.

"No lo creo..." Dijo Kiba. "De ser así, creo que la asistente de Ise-kun habría venido personalmente... Además de que según entiendo, ella no aprueba que mi amigo pierda clases porque si."

"No es ninguna de las cosas que ustedes dicen." Dijo Kuroka llamando la atención de todos.

"Kuroka-neesama..." Dijo Koneko. "¿Acaso tu sabes la razón por la que nos dirigimos al inframundo?"

"Sí-nya." Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa juguetona. "Recuerda que yo me quede en la habitación con Ise-nya, Rias y Grayfia." Dijo la pelinegra. "Ise-nya les dará las detalles cuando estemos en el tren de su familia."

Todos permanecieron a la expectativa después de escuchar las palabras de Kuroka. Las únicas personas que permanecieron en la residencia Hyoudou fueron Gabriel que no tenía muchas intenciones de visitar el inframundo aún además de que tenía trabajo, y Tiamat, que no quería volver por lo pronto a ese lugar que ella cataloga como aburrido.

Finalmente el tren de la familia Valefor llegó hasta la estación, todos entraron en el vagón y comenzaron a alistarse para salir. Issei como siempre fue a ver al conductor del tren y a agradecerle por su ayuda antes de regresar con sus compañeros.

"¿Ise-kun, a que se debe tanto misterio?" Pregunto Akeno con una suave pero interesada expresión en su rostro al ver entrar a Issei.

"Lo se, lamento no haberles dicho nada hasta ahora..." Dijo Issei rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Nos dirigimos al inframundo... Más específicamente al territorio Phoenix..."

"¡Phoenix!" Dijo Akeno un poco sorprendida.

"¿El territorio Phoenix?" Pregunto Xenovia confundida. "¿Es algún aliado de la casa de Issei?"

"La casa de Phoenix... Es la casa del anterior prometido de Rias-buchou, Raiser Phoenix-san." Respondió Asia recordando la imagen de Raiser Phoenix.

"Hace unos meses, tuvimos un Rating Game contra la nobleza de Raiser para liberar a Rias-buchou de su compromiso, pero perdimos contra ellos." Explicó Kiba a todos los que no conocían la historia. "De no ser por Issei-kun que lo reto a un duelo uno a uno... Quizás Buchou no estaría con nosotros ahora."

"¿Por que razón nos dirigimos hacia el territorio de esa familia?" Pregunto Akeno.

"Iremos a ayudar a Raiser." La que respondió esta vez fue Rias dejando sin aliento a todos. "Verán... Ayer recibimos una visita inesperada..."

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"Phoenix..."

Del círculo de transporte apareció una linda chica rubia vestida con un traje color morado con varios arreglos, la chica tenía una coleta a cada lado de su cabeza, la chica tenía cierto aire de nobleza y orgullo con ella.

"Rias-sama, Lord Valefor-sama... Lamento visitarlos tan inesperadamente esta noche." Dijo la bella chica.

"Tu eres Ravel... Ravel Phoenix." Dijo Issei reconociendo a la hermana de Raiser.

"Toma asiento." Dijo Rias con una suave sonrisa invitando a la rubia a sentarse. "¿Que es lo que te trae hasta este lugar tan tarde?"

"La verdad es que..." Dijo Ravel viendo hacia el suelo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la falda de su vestido antes de ver a ambos reyes con una expresión decidida. "Vengo a hablar de mi hermano." Dijo llamando la atención de los 2 reyes.

"Raiser..." Dijo Rias suavemente. "¿Quieres hablar de Raiser?"

"Sí..." Respondió Ravel. "Se que tienen conocimiento que después de lo de 'aquello' mi hermano ha permanecido encerrado en su cuarto..."

"¿Entonces el no se ha recuperado desde entonces?" Preguntó Rias.

"No..." Respondió Ravel. "Entonces pensé en una forma de ayudarlo... En Rias-sama."

"¿Por que pensaste en mi?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Pues... Pensé que si mi hermano podía aprender un poco de la valentía que tiene su clan, entonces podría ayudar a su recuperación... Al menos eso fue lo que me aconsejaron." Dijo Ravel provocando una sonrisa en ambos reyes. "Mi hermano es muy patético... Encerrarse medio año debido a eso." Dijo cambiando completamente su actitud de preocupada por la de una chica molesta. "¡Tenerle miedo a los dragones y a la oscuridad! ¡Ya ni si quiera puede participar en los Rating Game!"

"Entendería si Lord Valefor-sama lo odia por esa razón, es un hombre, se supone que debería Seguir peleando, ¡Es tan patético!" Dijo Ravel mirando hacia el suelo con cólera, pero, al poco tiempo, volvió a tener una triste expresión en su rostro. "Pero... Aún así... Es mi hermano..."

Rias mostró también una expresión de preocupación y de tristeza, sabía que lo que Raiser había hecho no estaba bien, ya que por poco mata a Issei, pero se sentía mal porque sabía que esto era su culpa por no tomar las riendas de todo desde antes.

Issei noto la expresión de Rias y rápidamente supo leer sus pensamientos, sabía que la pelirroja se culpaba por lo sucedido, y que probablemente se encontrara en un predicamento interno ya que quizás pensaba que lo haría sentir mal si ayudaba a Raiser, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas como estaban después de que Ravel fuera hasta ahí para pedirle su ayuda, así que él debía ser quien resolviera todo.

"Dejamelo a mi Ravel, haré algo al respecto." Dijo Issei levantándose con una sonrisa.

"¿Ise?" Dijo Rias confundida.

"Yo soy responsable de lo que Raiser esta pasando, además de que no hay nadie mejor que yo para entender lo que es el orgullo... Así que iré con Raiser y lo ayudare." Respondió Issei.

"S-Supongo que no tengo elección... Cuento con usted, Lord Valefor-sama." Dijo Ravel en su modo tsundere. "Bue-Bueno... También... Le doy las gracias." Dijo de forma tierna.

"Esta bien entonces... Será una reunión entre Issei y Raiser." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback - Mansión de los Phoenix.**

"Vaya... La gran mayoría de las mansiones de los demonios de clase alta también son muy grandes." Dijo Xenovia maravillada de ver el tamaño de la mansión Phoenix.

"¿Y que es lo que Raiser ha pasado haciendo todo este tiempo?" Preguntó Issei.

"Se la pasa encerrado en su habitación todo el día... Normalmente se la pasa en un simulador de juegos, o llama a alguien con quien juega ajedrez por mucho tiempo." Respondió Ravel.

Mientras caminaban, todas las chicas que eran parte de la nobleza de Raiser estaban inclinadas mostrando respeto a Rias e Issei, aunque algunas de ellas tenían una extraña expresión, algo que no paso desapercibido por Issei. Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto de Raiser, Ravel comenzó a tocar la puerta.

"Hermano, tienes visitas." Dijo la rubia.

"¿Ravel? No quiero ver a nadie, que regrese luego, no estoy de ánimos." Dijo Raiser con un tono de voz cansado.

"Es Rias-sama." Dijo Ravel provocando un gran estruendo dentro de la habitación.

"¡Rias!" Exclamó Raiser.

"Raiser, soy yo." Dijo Rias llegando hasta la puerta.

"¡¿A qué has venido ahora?! ¿Haz venido a burlarte? O acaso.. ¡¿Haz Venido a contarme cómo es tu relación con el Sekiryuutei?!" Exclamó desde dentro de su habitación.

"Conversemos un poco, sal un momento." Dijo Rias con un suave tono de voz. Raiser comenzó a dar grandes pasos hasta abrir la puerta de su habitación súbitamente.

"¡¿De qué piensas hablar con el hombre al que has dejado?!" Exclamó Raiser antes de quedarse sin palabras al ver a Issei ahí. "¡S-S-Sekiryuutei!" Tartamudeo del pánico.

"Hola." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Hiaaaaaaaa..." Grito Raiser antes de refugiarse en su cama. "¡Vete! ¡No quiero recordar lo que paso! Ya no quiero..." Grito debajo de sus sábanas.

Ravel se molesto Por la actitud de su hermano Así que fue directamente hasta su cama le quitó la sabana y lo obligó a salir de ahí.

* * *

 **Patio de la casa de Phoenix.**

"¿Que tienes planeado?" Pregunto Rias.

"El ya esta por llegar." Dijo Issei arreglando sus cosas.

 **"Tiempo sin verlos muchachos."** Se escucho una imponente voz en el cielo, todos se sorprendieron al ver a un gigantesco dragón color morado descender desde el aire.

"¡Ossan, gracias por venir!" Exclamó Issei con una sonrisa al ver a Tannin.

"¡Tannin!" Exclamó Raiser asustado. "¡Es el demonio de clase Suprema y dragón legendario!"

 **"Raiser Phoenix... Antiguo candidato a ser un gran demonio, pero veo que ahora tienes un gran problema."** Dijo Tannin.

"¿Crees que pueda arreglarse con un poco de entrenamiento como a mi?" Pregunto Issei. "Queremos que aprenda a tener agallas y vencer sus miedos."

 **"Ya veo, conque agallas... Eso es bueno."** Dijo Tannin. **"¿Entonces nos vamos a las montañas?"**

"¡No quiero!" Exclamó Raiser comenzando a volar, pero fue sujetado por Tannin.

 **"¡No trates de huir, si eres un hombre entonces vas a hacerlo."** Exclamó Tannin.

"Rias, nosotros nos vamos." Dijo Issei subido detrás de Tannin.

"Si pasa algo por favor avísame." Dijo Rias.

"Sí, yo les aviso." Dijo Issei Mientras Tannin comenzaba a prender vuelo. "¡Los veré en unos dias!"

"¡No quierooooooo!" Exclamó Raiser mientras el e Issei eran llevados por Tannin a la montaña.

* * *

 **Por la noche.**

"Entonces eso fue lo que paso..." Dijo una voz en la oscuridad del bosque.

"Sí... He sido llevado hasta aquí contra mi voluntad... Así que tendremos que poner en pausa el plan por el momento." Dijo un hombre rubio.

"Nada de eso..." Dijo la voz. "Esta de hecho es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de comprobar que tan bien funciona la máquina... Y que mejor sujeto de pruebas que aquel a quien tanto odias..."

"Pero... ¿Estará bien hacerlo tan pronto?" Pregunto Raiser un poco desconfiado. "¿No habrá ningún peligro para...?"

"Descuida... Todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado..." Dijo la voz antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, este es el inicio de la nueva saga de mi fic. El principio fue basado en la última OVA, pero luego las cosas serán diferentes y mucho más interesantes, tenganlo por seguro... Y hablando de eso, quiero 2 nombres de chicas para los siguientes lemmons... Chicas con las que Issei aún no haya tenido relaciones, las más votadas serán las afortunadas.** **Les anexo el harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. **  
** **Tsubaki S. **  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *  
** **Griselda  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
Valerie.  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama.  
Katase.  
**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes pertenecen y pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Caballero1: Misaki K.** **  
** **Caballero2: Murayama  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris  
Peón: Katase**


	37. La rebelion del ave de fuego

**Hola a todos... Realmente lamento mi larga ausencia pero la universidad vuelve mas difícil el poder actualizar así que ahora trato de hacer lo que puedo cuando puedo. En fin, espero que disfruten mucho el capitulo de hoy.**

* * *

 _La rebelión del ave de fuego._

"¡Noooooooo! ¡Alejate de mí, dragón bastardooooooooo!"

En una montaña nevada, un chico rubio se encontraba volando difícilmente mientras trata de huir de un gran dragón, que lo perseguía mientras arrojaba grandes bocanada de fuego desde su boca.

Este sujeto era Raiser Phoenix que huía despavoridamente tratando de volar, pero las condiciones climáticas se lo dificultaban bastante.

"¡Toma estoooooooooo!"

En otra parte de la montaña, Issei que se encontraba vistiendo su armadura de Sekiryuutei, estaba entrenando en una batalla contra Tannin. El chico había hecho un aumento de 20 veces su poder y estrelló un potente puñetazo en el abdomen de Tannin.

Pero el imponente dragón, a pesar de haberse visto afectado por el golpe, aprovechó la cercanía que tuvo con Issei y golpeó el cuerpo del joven mandandolo a estrellarse directamente contra el suelo.

 **"Nada mal chico... Pero esto aún no termina."** Dijo Tannin entre jadeos mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre, antes de tomar una gran cantidad de aire y expulsarlo en un inmensa bola de fuego parecida a un gran meteorito.

"¡Ddraig, como lo practicamos!" Exclamó Issei activando su modo oscuro, mientras se elevaba en el aire y se quitaba el casco de su armadura. Tomando una gran cantidad de aire y concentrandolo directamente en su estómago.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.]

 **[Black Fire Roaaaaaaaaaaaaar.]**

Issei, expulsó desde su boca una masiva explosión de llamas color azul oscura que se estrelló directamente con la bola de fuego de Tannin. Ciertamente el tamaño del ataque de Tannin era mucho más grande, pero al ser más concentrado el ataque de Issei, este logró atravesar la llamarada de Tannin.

Issei aprovechó el agujero que su ataque creo en el de Tannin y pasando con cuidado pero rápidamente en medio de este, llegó sorpresivamente frente a Tannin y agarró uno de los cuernos del dragón y con todas sus fuerzas aumentadas con 10 impulsos, lo arrojó al aire.

 **[Dragon Storm]**

Issei disparo una especie de Dragon Shoot en el aire, pero cuando estaba a cierta altura, este comenzó a dividirse en múltiples disparos y cada uno impacto el cuerpo de Tannin creando una gran capa de humo y haciendo que el dragón se estrellara brutalmente contra el suelo.

 **"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Excelente chico!"** Luego de unos segundos de despejada la capa de humo, Tannin salió con varias heridas en su gigantesco cuerpo, pero con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Issei descendió hasta el suelo y desactivó tanto su armadura como su modo oscuro, y jadeando pesadamente se sentó en el suelo con una gran sonrisa.

 **"La forma en que haz peleado este día, muestra los frutos de tu entrenamiento, lograr llevarme a estos extremos es digno de un demonio de clase alta... Como tu maestro no podría sentirme más orgulloso de lo fuerte que te haz convertido... Tu fuego oscuro podría haber incendiado todo un bosque."**

 _ **[Mi compañero ha logrado superar el nivel de muchos de sus predecesores, me atrevería a decir que apostaría por él en una pelea contra Belzard...]**_ Dijo Ddraig desde el guantelete de Issei.

"Ustedes dos... Van a avergonzarme." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 **"Pero... Me gustaría decir lo mismo de Raiser..."** Dijo Tannin viendo la patética escena del entrenamiento del rubio.

"Sí... Ha decir verdad creí que estando con dragones podría vencer su miedo a ellos... Pero anoche a penas logró dormir." Dijo Issei.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que llegaron al nicho de los dragones, desde ese entonces Tannin designó a un dragón para que ayudará a Raiser a vencer su miedo, pero realmente no habían tenido resultados ya que el rubio seguía sin mejora.

"A estas altura, creí que al menos ya habría superado su miedo a los dragones, pero no parece tener avance alguno..." Dijo Issei viendo como Raiser era derribado por una llamarada del dragón que lo perseguía.

 **"Quizás ese mocoso lo que necesita ahora es un poco de tiempo para relajarse..."** Dijo Tannin. **"Ha estado entrenando bastante, aunque no ha dado muchos resultados, un poco de descanso podría servirle para acostumbrarse a este lugar."** Sugirió el ex-rey dragón.

"Supongo que tienes razón..." Dijo Issei meditando la sugerencia de Tannin. "Lo mejor será dejarlo que se relaje... Sino mal recuerdo, cerca de aquí hay aguas termales, eso podría ayudarlo a que se olvide de todo lo que esta pasando aquí." Dijo el castaño.

 **"Excelente idea, tu llevalo ahí esta noche... Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que continuaremos mañana."** Dijo Tannin.

* * *

 **Por la noche.**

"¿Entonces Tannin no va a acompañarnos?" Pregunto Raiser mientras seguía a Issei hacia un lugar que el no conocía.

"Así es, el tenía unos asuntos que atender, por lo que sólo seremos nosotros." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Pero no te preocupes, no vamos a entrenar ni nada de eso... Esta noche vamos a relajarnos." Dijo el castaño.

Raiser hizo una sonrisa misteriosa mientras secretamente activaba un círculo mágico de comunicación sin que Issei se diera cuenta. Luego de un par de minutos de vuelo, Issei comenzó a bajar altura.

"Entonces... ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí, Sekiryuutei?" Pregunto Raiser.

"Pues... Vamos relajarnos." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba a Raiser el lugar. "Ahora necesitas descansar y relajar tu cuerpo, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con aguas termales."

"Linda propuesta Sekiryuutei, pero si tuviera que compartir un baño con alguien , ese sería una chica y no tu." Dijo Raiser dándose la vuelta preparándose para salir volando.

"No te hagas del rogar." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa un poco siniestra.

"No significa... ¿No?" Dijo Raiser molesto para luego cortarse en seco al ver como Issei dejaba salir un aura oscura de su cuerpo, la oscuridad tomó forma de una mano que envolvió a Raiser completamente.

"Raiser... Debes aprender a no ser tan arrogante." Dijo Issei sonriendo antes de arrojar el cuerpo de Raiser a las aguas termales.

"Puaaaaaaaah..." Exclamó Raiser saliendo del agua. "¡¿Como demonios le hiciste para desnudarse y ponerme la toalla?!" Grito el rubio viendo como ahora se encontraba vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de sus piernas.

"Pues es más fácil desvestir a las chicas de esa forma..." Dijo Issei antes de envolverse a si mismo en oscuridad para luego aparecer vestido únicamente con una toalla y después entrar al agua. "Yo también preferiría estar mil veces con chicas en lugar de estar contigo..."

"Tchhh... Entonces simplemente déjame tranquilo." Dijo Raiser.

"Pues no puedo hacer eso." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Tu hermana... Tienes una buena hermana... Ella se preocupa tanto por ti que a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, fue directamente donde nosotros a pedirnos ayuda." Dijo el castaño.

"Ravel debería preocuparse por sus asuntos." Replicó Raiser.

"Pues pienso que eso esta haciendo." Respondió Issei confundiendo al rubio. "En algún momento ella también fue parte de tu nobleza, además de que eres su hermano... Ella quiere lo mejor para ti... Y estoy seguro que esa patética forma de ser que haz mostrado los últimos meses no eres tu." Dijo Issei con una expresión sería.

"¿Tu que podrías saber?" Dijo Raiser levantando la voz.

"Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que aún no se... Y además, tu haz sido un noble más tiempo que yo... Pero si hay algo que conozco bien, es sobre el orgullo... A lo largo de mi vida he experimentado momentos en los que me las pasaba perdiendo la mayor parte del tiempo... Para ti la derrota es algo nuevo, pero yo he vivido con ello la mayor parte de mi vida."

"¿Pero sabes que me enseñó todo eso?" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Que todo esfuerzo y dedicación al final tienen su fruto..." Dijo viendo su puño izquierdo.

Raiser permaneció en silencio luego de eso, comenzó a refleccionar las palabras de Issei mientras comenzaba a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de las aguas termales.

El tiempo paso volando mientras los dos se encontraban ahí, el estrés en el cuerpo de ambos fue abandonado fácilmente llegando a relajarse tranquilamente. Sin darse cuenta, la hora de retirarse llegó e Issei comenzó a salir del agua primero.

"Es tiempo de irnos." Dijo el castaño. "Espero que este tiempo haya servido para ayudarte a despejar toda las cosas y concentrarte en tu entrenamiento... Debes demostrar, de que esta hecho un hijo de Phoenix." Dijo Issei antes de darle la espalda para secarse.

"Sabes... Me pregunto como habrían sido las cosas..." Dijo Raiser poniéndose de pie. "Si todo hubiera sucedido antes... O de otra forma..."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Issei, pero se sorprendió al ver como Raiser se envolvía en llamas a si mismo y regresaba a su atuendo de pelea, el mismo que ocupó cuando peleó por última vez en la fiesta de compromiso.

"Lo siento, Sekiryuutei..." Dijo antes de chasquear los dedos y que todas sus siervas aparecieran en el lugar. "Pero voy a traicionarte..."

"Raiser... No hagas esto." Dijo Issei envolviendose en oscuridad para salir vestido con su ropa de combate ordinaria.

"Ya lo hice." Dijo Raiser. "Ataquen al Sekiryuutei..."

La primera en atacar fue Xuelan, que comenzó a golpear a Issei con sus puños envueltos en llamas, el castaño envolvió sus extremidades en oscuridad y contrarresto los ataques de la chica.

"No deberías atacarme de noche..." Dijo Issei dando un poderoso puñetazo que hizo retroceder a Xuelan. "Es cuando mis poderes de oscuridad ganan más fuerza."

"¡No deberías confiarte por eso!" Exclamó Isabella saltando para luego darle una patada a Issei que lo hizo retroceder, luego desde el suelo se acercó a el y lo volvió a patear en el mentón haciendo que se elevará unos metros en el aire.

Issei logró ver como Siris había saltado y preparaba su espada para darle un ataque definitivo, así que para defenderse activo su Boosted Gear y lo uso para protegerse, pero eso no evitó que el impulso lo hiciera retroceder varios metros golpeando varias piedras y árboles.

Karlamine llegó al lado de Issei y comenzó a enviarle varias estocadas con su espada que llegaron a hacerle muchas heridas al castaño, luego Burent, Marion y Shuriya comenzaron a enviarles múltiples ataques mágicos de los que Issei no pudo defenderse de muchos.

Nel y Li, las gemelas vestidas de gato comenzaron a atacarlo en conjunto para luego ser golpeado por el Kon de Mira.

"Basta de juegos." Dijo Raiser. "Yubelluna, acaba en este momento con el." Le ordenó a su reina.

"S-Si maestro..." Dijo la chica bajando la mirada antes de elevarse en el aire y preparar su ataque apuntando al lugar en el que Issei se encontraba.

"¡Yubelluna, ahora!" Exclamó Raiser.

"Pero maestro..." Trato de decir la chica.

"¡Es una orden!" Grito Riser.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Yubelluna antes de hacer explotar masivamente el lugar en donde Issei estaba siendo atacado.

"Eso es todo siervas..." Dijo Raiser viendo las llamas residuales que habían quedado en aquel lugar. "Reúnanse." Dijo haciendo que todas se acercarán a el, muchas con expresiones complicadas.

"Maestro... Aún no puedo estar totalmente de acuerdo con esta camino que esta siguiendo." Dijo Isabella bajando la mirada. "Atacar y asesinar a un jefe de una familia es un castigo que no tiene perdón."

"Eso lo se..." Dijo Raiser. "Pero si queremos construir un nuevo inframundo digno de nosotros, entonces este es el primer gran paso... Eso es lo que la Heretic Faction me ha prometido, y yo se los prometo a usted."

 ***Booooooooom...***

Mientras Raiser hablaba con su nobleza, una masa de oscuridad se formó a un par de metros de el, dentro de esta masa estaba la silueta de un chico cuyo cuerpo comenzó a desarrollar marcas negras a excepción de su brazo izquierdo que tenía brillando orbes color verde.

"Todas ustedes se han vuelto más fuertes... Debo admitir que por un instante logre sentirme abrumado con su poder, es algo para estar orgulloso." Dijo la silueta. "Pero me siento muy decepcionado... Esa ataque tenía las intenciones de borrarme para siempre..." Dijo finalmente saliendo de aquel lugar.

"Raiser... El camino que haz tomado ha puesto en duda tu lealtad hacia los Maous... Pero hacer que tus siervas te sigan... No es digno de un rey." Dijo Issei expresión bastante molesta. "Como Lord que soy... Es mi deber detener esto..."

Todas las siervas de Raiser nuevamente se pusieron a la defensiva colocándose delante del rubio preparándose para el ataque.

"Lamento que las cosas se tornaran de este modo..." Dijo Issei en tono de decepción.

En un parpadeo, Issei llegó frente a Xuelan, la dio una patada en el abdomen cubierta con su oscuridad, luego la sujeto del brazo y la envío a estrellarse contra Mira dejándolas a las dos en el suelo.

Luego Issei formó 4 tentáculos de oscuridad que salían desde su espalda, 2 de ellos atacaban a Burent, los otros 2 atacaban a Marion, mientras que Issei enviaba brazos de oscuridad que Shuriya.

Al poco tiempo también logró derrotarla a las 3.

Ni y Li nuevamente trataron de atacar a Issei en conjunto, pero esta vez Issei fácilmente leyo sus ataques, y usando los ataques que le enviaban en su contra, Issei logró hacer una abertura y derrotarlas.

"¡Aquí estamos!" Ille y Nel llegaron con sus sierras para tratar de cortar a Issei, sin embargo el únicamente formó dos brazos de oscuridad que destruyeron las sierras y luego sujetaron a las chicas para después estrellarlas no tan forzosamente contra el suelo, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlas confundidas.

"¡Toma estooooo!" Exclamó Karlamine con su espada en llamas apareciendo detrás de Issei para hacerle un corte.

 **[Blade.]**

Issei saco a Ascalon desde su guantelete y detuvo el ataque de Karlamine.

"Yo no soy tan diestro en la espada como Kiba o Xenovia... Pero eso no significa que no conozca uno o dos trucos." Dijo Issei antes de comenzar a abrumar a Karlamine con sus estocadas.

Luego Issei le dio una patada a Karlamine que la hizo estrellarse contra un árbol, justo a tiempo para que guardará a Ascalon y sujetara la gran espada de Siris que llegó hasta detrás de el.

"Eso no será suficiente." Issei elevó a Siris en el aire sujetando su espada, luego le estrelló una esfera de energía oscura que la hizo retroceder varios metros hasta golpear con un árbol y dejarla inconsciente.

Mihae, la otra alfil de Raiser comenzó a enviar varios ataques mágicos contra Issei que este absorbió con su oscuridad para finalmente crear dos dragones de oscuridad que se encargaron de derrotarla.

"¡Goaaaaaaaah!" Isabella dio un salto para tratar de golpear a Issei, pero este logró esquivarlo provocando que Isabella golpeara suelo destrozandolo en el proceso.

Issei le dio un puñetazo pero la chica logró defenderse a duras penas, una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó entre los dos en la que Issei lograba acorralar a Isabella pero ella lograba saltar para después golpear a Issei por la espalda.

"Haz estado entrenando desde nuestra última batalla." Dijo Issei con una sonrisa. "Me gustaría llevar a cabo esta pelea en circunstancias distintas, pero he de admirar la fidelidad que tienes a Raiser como para seguirlo incluso en un mal camino."

"Nosotras somos fieles siempre a nuestro amo..." Respondió Isabella sin dejar de arrojar puñetazos. "Todas nosotras... Sólo queremos a nuestro amo de regreso..." Dijo mientras una lágrima caía de su único ojo. "Así que... Si esto es lo que hace falta para que el vuelva a ser como antes... Entonces lo ayudaremos."

Issei no podía sentirse más admirado de la determinación de Isabella y las demás, pero realmente no podía permitir que esto continuará más, por lo que comenzó a aumentar de velocidad sus ataques y finalmente golpeó de una patada en la cabeza a Isabella que la saco volando varios metros dejándola inconsciente.

"Ahora... Sólo quedan ustedes dos." Dijo Issei viendo a Yubelluna y Raiser.

"Maestro, permanezca detrás de mi." Dijo Yubelluna. "Voy a hacerme cargo de el, por usted." Dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color morado.

"No espero más que sólo una gran batalla..." Dijo Issei apareciendo el también su aura demoníaca.

Yubelluna comenzó a bombardear el lugar donde Issei se encontraba, pero el castaño evadia con dificultad todas las bombas, luego respondía enviando múltiples esferas explosivas de oscuridad hacia Yubelluna.

"Esto no es un Rating Game... Uno de los dos realmente podría morir aquí hoy." Dijo Issei cubriendose de los ataques de Yubelluna.

"Lo se..." Dijo Yubelluna sin darle descanso. "Pero mi maestro necesita de nosotras, por lo que vamos a continuar con él hasta el fin."

Issei creo una poderosa capa de oscuridad para absorber los ataques de Yubelluna, luego formó grandes esferas de oscuridad que envío contra la reina de Raiser que comenzó a volar para esquivarlas.

"Fin del juego." Dijo Issei apareciendo frente a Yubelluna sin que ella se diera cuenta envolviendola en oscuridad que ella trato de dispersar con una explosión, pero solamente se hizo daño a ella misma.

Yubelluna comenzó a caer desde el aire apenas consciente, pero antes del golpear en el suelo, Issei la capturó en sus brazos.

"Puede que seamos contrincantes... Pero eso no quiere decir que seas una mala persona." Le dijo Issei mientras llevaba hasta el suelo para dejarla recostada contra un árbol.

"Ahora Raiser... Ya debes saber que no puedes ganar esta batalla." Dijo Issei viéndolo con una expresión sería. "Rindete ahora, y podremos arreglar pacíficamente todo lo que paso hoy." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Tchhh..." Dijo Raiser. "Nada será igual... ¡Nada nunca será igual!" Exclamó envolviendose en llamas con una expresión de furia.

 _"¡Raiser-kun!"_ Se escucho de un círculo mágico que apareció cerca de la oreja del rubio. _"El Sekiryuutei tiene razón... Con tu poder actual no podrás vencerlo... Sólo sigue el plan, luego podrás continuar con tu venganza..."_

 _"La máquina esta lista... Trae a tus siervas a la base para poder continuar con la transferencia."_ Dijo aquel círculo.

"Nuestra pelea continuará muy pronto Sekiryuutei." Dijo Raiser. "Siervas, reúnanse ahora." Dijo llamando a todas, la gran mayoría estaba bastante agotada por la pelea, hasta el punto en que apenas podían caminar.

Otras como Xuelan, Siris, Isabella y Yubelluna que se encontraban más lastimadas no podían levantarse.

"Las que estén aquí, váyanse ahora." Dijo Raiser chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que las chicas que estaban a su alrededor desaparecieran en una llamarada.

"M-Maestro..." Dijo Yubelluna tratando de llegar hasta Raiser a pesar de estar completamente lastimada.

"Lo siento... Pero no puedo llevarlas estando como están." Dijo Raiser. "Su sacrificio no será olvidado." Dijo Raiser antes de que el círculo de la familia Phoenix apareciera debajo de los cuerpos de Xuelan, Siris, Isabella y Yubelluna.

"¡¿Sacrificio?!" Exclamó Issei abriendo los ojos sabiendo lo que Raiser estaba a punto de hacer. "¡Raiser, si haces eso como se encuentra ahora vas a matarlas a todas!" Exclamó tratando de alcanzar a Raiser.

"Es lo que ahora tiene que pasar." Dijo Raiser chasqueando sus dedos.

"¡Aahhhhhhhhh!"

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a gritar de dolor mientras las Evil Pieces comenzaban a salir de sus cuerpos. Lágrimas tanto de dolor como de tristeza se formaban en los ojos de las chicas.

Issei casi podía sentir el dolor por el que ellas estaban pasando, las piezas finalmente terminaron de salir provocando al igual que los gritos de ellas cesarán.

"M-Maestro..." Dijo Yubelluna antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"¡Raiseeeeeeeeeer...!" Exclamó Issei lanzándose contra el rubio, pero este logró escapar al último segundo con una triste expresión en su rostro.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo de esta vez... Realmente lamento la tardanza y que lo hayan disfrutado, espero más que ansioso los reviews de su parte para tener un poco más de inspiración. Les anexo el harem de Issei (las chicas con un asterisco son con las que ya ha tenido interacción, y las que tengan dos, son con las que ya ha hecho el amor)**

 **Rias G. **  
** **Akeno H. **  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Grayfia L. **  
** **Tsubaki S. **  
** **Xenovia Q. **  
** **Raynare A. **  
** **Kalawarner **  
** **Kuroka *  
** **Koneko T. *  
** **Irina S.  
** **Serafall L.  
** **Sona S.*  
Shyla B.  
** **Yura T. (Torre de Sona)  
** **Yasaka  
** **Gabriel  
Elsha** **(antigua portadora del boosted gear) *  
** **Griselda  
** **Yubelluna  
** **Isabela  
** **Xuelan  
** **Siris  
** **Seekvaira A.  
** **Ophis  
Valerie.  
** **Tiamat **  
** **Misaki K.  
** **Murayama.  
Katase.  
**

 **Ahora con respecto a la nobleza de Issei, aquí les dejo a quienes pertenecen y pertenecerán, y la pieza que llevaran con ellas.**

 **Reina: Grayfia  
** **Alfil1: Kuroka (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Alfil2: Yasaka** **(Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Caballero1: Misaki K.** **  
** **Caballero2: Murayama  
** **Torre1: Elsha (antigua portadora del boosted gear)  
Torre2: ****Shyla B. (tendrá su protagonismo en un arco propio)** **  
** **Peón: Raynare  
Peón: Kalawarner  
** **Peón: Fenrir (Pieza de mutación híbrida)  
** **Peón:Yubelluna  
** **Peón: Isabela  
** **Peón:Xuelan  
** **Peón:Siris  
Peón: Katase**


End file.
